HOTD: UNA MILLA DE AMOR SayaxTakashi SaekoxTakashi
by Rick2017
Summary: Takashi km regresa a casa, después de casi dos años desde que fue traicionado por su mejor amigo y su novia, en donde también perdió a su padre, regresa como una persona nueva, para terminar con sus estudios y entrenamiento pero se encontrara con personas que lo odian pero tendrá a sus amigos al igual que su novia Saya y su amiga Saeko para ayudarle ...¿Habrá final feliz?
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Hola amigos de Fanfictión aquí les traigo el primer capítulo de un Fanfic que he guardado es de SayaxTakashi y SaekoxTakashi, y quiero pedirte que veas **highschool of the dead lucha ETERNA TakashixSaeko y algunas xd** así se llama búscalo, si no lo has visto por favor velo, chécalo date la oportunidad de leer esa historia que solo acaba de empezar, posterior mente subiré más capítulos de ese Fanfic, pasando a este Fanfic es sobre **como Takashi Komuro, se enamorara de Saya Takagi y Saeko Busujima, primero empezare con Saya okay, después ira Takashi por Saeko, solo por ellas dos en el otro él se busca un Harem grande ok y aquí es solo para ellas dos si len el otro sabran de que hablo okay… ¡Empecemos!**

 **HIGH SHOOL OF THE DEAD PERTENECE a dais u que zato y Shōji sato** no se pretende lucrar de alguna manera esto es sin fines de lucro, esta historia fue creada por rick2016, esto es con fines de entretenimiento .

En alguna casa de Tokonosu.

¿?: ¡Apúrate Kokoro!, ¡tu hermano ha de estarnos esperando en el aéreo puerto, apresúrate!

En la casa se encuentra una mujer, más o menos de unos 30 años, llamada Kotonoha ojos cafés, cabello oscuro corto que le llega a los hombros, utilizando lentes ópticos dándole un toque mu coqueto, con una blusa de color rojo, pantalones de mezclilla azul rey, con botas de color negro llegándole a las rodillas, preparando una bolsa con varios artículos.

Kokoro: ¡Noooooooo, no quiero ir mama tengo mucho sueño!

Una niña maso menos de 8 años, llamada Kokoro Komuro se encuentra en una habitación enredada entre sabanas, rodeada de golosina como dulces, paletas, embaces de helado, palomitas y refrescos con varias cajas de videojuegos violentos, como God of war la saga completa, residen evil, coll of duty y medalla de honor.

Kotonoha: ¡No me importa!, ¡hay que recibir a tu hermano como se lo merece!, ¡es todo por jugar en la consola de tu hermano a altas horas de la noche!

Kokoro: ¡NOOO QUIERO!

Kotonoha: ¡Hazlo si quieres ir con tus amigas a esa feria hazlo!

Kokoro: YA MAMA, VOY, VOY PERO POR FAVOR POR LO QUE MAS QUIERAS LLEVAMEEEEE!

Kotonoha: Bien arréglate y lo considerare okay.

Kokoro: ¡SIIIIIIIII!

Tras unos cuantos minutos, la niña Kokoro bajo con una blusa negra, con unos pantalones negros, tenis juveniles y una diadema de color blanco con una flor de color azul como adorno.

Kotonoha: ¡OH MI NIÑAAAA SE VE TAN HERMOSAAAAAAA! ¡Con sus ojos de color miel!, ¡su cabellos de color café!, ¡tú gran ternura oh!,¿ que se siente ser la más bonita de la familia he?

Decía la madre mientras abrazaba a su hija restregando su cara entre sus enormes pechos.

Kokoro: Mama, me estas ahogando y la verdad nada, mi hermano es más guapo que yo y es algo que me pone triste.

Kotonoha: Ok, perdón, tranquila hija tu hermano y tu son muy guapos creo firmemente que podrás superar en ese aspecto a tu hermano.

Kokoro: Lo que digas, oye ya pediste el taxi, para llegar más rápido al área puerto.

Kotonoha: Si en tres minutos está aquí.

Kokoro: Y ¿por qué llevas tantos regalos a mi hermano? ¿Hoy es su cumpleaños o qué?

Kotonoha: Burra casi han pasado dos años desde que tu hermano se fue a entrenar y vivir en bien déjame ver la hora… ¡OH POR DIOS YA SE NOS HIZO TARDE NOOOOOO!, ¡TU HERMANO ME VA A MATAR POR DEJARLO PLANTADO!

Kokoro: Entonces vámonos ya.

Kotonoha: ¡SIIIIII!

Mientras en un avión, dentro de este se encuentra un joven de 17 años, cabello café, ojos miel, con anteojos ópticos elegantes, una camisa blanca, una chaqueta de piel negra y unos pantalones negros, llamado Takashi Komuro, se encuentra sentado en su lugar asignado, leyendo un libro basado en los primeros pasos en el mundo del rap del propio Eminem y como éste quiere ganarse el respeto entre los raperos negros norte americanos, lo cual llamo mucho la atención a este joven de 17 años, mientras este leía este libro pudo notar que una chica le miraba interesada sentada a su izquierda, llamando la atención de este chico.

Chica: Parece que te gusta el mundo del rap y sus reyes.

Takashi: Bueno, más o menos este libro es algo interesante.

Chica: Claro la historia de 8 millas es algo triste pero es genial.

Takashi: No sabía que conocías a Eminem.

Chica: No solo lo conozco, si no también lo oigo, mira has escuchado esta.

Decía la chica, mientras sacaba un mp3 con audífonos blancos, mientras Takashi recibía los audífonos.

Chica: Esta se llama…

Takashi: Eminem - Lose Yourself.

Chica: También lo escuchas.

Takashi: Claro, no hace mucho que empecé a escucharlo.

Chica: En serio, genial…me llamo Andrea.

Takashi: Encantado me llamo Takashi Komuro.

Andrea: Uh, mucho gusto Takashi y que te trae por Tokonosu.

Takashi: Estoy regresando de mi entrenamiento en el extranjero, también para terminar mis estudios.

Andrea: Oh, así que regresas a tu hogar.

Takashi: Bueno podría decirse que sí.

Andrea: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Takashi: Bueno porque aquí es donde yo más he sufrido.

Andrea: ¿Alguien te hizo algo malo?

Takashi: Si me traiciono de la peor manera.

Flashback:

Dos años atrás, apenas había entrado a primero de preparatoria, yo era un estudiante regular sacab de promedio, no era muy popular en aquel entones pero me conocían las personas que yo siempre he querido y apoyado, cuando entre me di cuenta que Rei Miyamoto entro en la misma academia que yo, sobre todo estábamos en el mismo salón, no paso mucho tiempo para que notara mi presencia, después de unas cuantas semanas de a ver comenzado las clases yo le pedí que fuera mi novia, fue cuando salimos de la escuela ella iba caminando sola como usualmente lo hacía, por la azares del destino mi casa quedaba en la misma dirección que la mía así que tome la iniciativa y la acompañaba a su casa después la invitaba a salir a lugares como la cafetería, el cine, centro comercial entre otras cosas, cuando empezaron los rumores de que ella y yo éramos novios, no pude evitar pedirle que fuera mi novia.

Takashi: R-Rei…y-yo….q-quisiera saber s-si tu…quisieras ser mi novia…

Rei: T-Takashi me estas pidiendo ser tu novia.

Takashi: ¡S-SIIIIII!

Rei: ¡Claro que sí!… ¡acepto!

Después de ese día los demás días pasaron volando, cuando me di cuenta estaba a unos cuantos meses de entrar a vacaciones, cuando de nuevo volví a mirar ya estábamos en vacaciones, durante esas vacaciones ella y yo salimos a distraernos para conseguir dinero ella consiguió un empleo y yo para no quedarme yo también conseguí un empleo, durante un tiempo pude conseguir dinero suficiente para reservar una habitación en un hotel muy lujoso, que en ese entonces recién habían abierto, en la primera semana de clases me propuse llevarla a ese hotel, pero quería sorprenderla y pasarla con ella durante dos días en esa habitación, así que convencí a sus papas que ella y yo iríamos a ese hotel al igual que mi papa y mi mama.

Takashi: Papa, mama, me dan permiso de salir durante dos días.

Yo estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina para desayunar, mi mama estaba preparando el desayuno como usualmente ella lo hace, mientras mi papa está leyendo el periódico.

Kotonoha: ¿Dos días?, es mucho tiempo no lo crees Takashi.

Papa: ¿Qué harás durante esos dos días hijo?

Takashi: Bueno es que yo-yo…

Papa: Sácalo ya si no, no sé si darte permiso hijo.

Me decía mientras cambiaba una página, del periódico.

Takashi: B-Bueno, recuerdas ese hotel que apenas abrieron.

Papa: Si ¿qué hay con él?

Takashi: Reserve una habitación por dos noches y quiero llevar a Rei ahí.

La reacción de mis papa fue algo que nunca había visto, mi mama soltó un plato quebrándose y quedando petrificada, mientras mi papa solo bajo muy despacio el periódico para voltear a mirarme.

Papa: ¿Es en serio, hijo?

Takashi: Si.

Kotonoha: No lo puedo creer mi hijo ya quiere tener su primera experiencia sexual con su novia.

Takashi: ¡¿DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO MAMA?!

Kotonoha: ¡¿Querido que vamos hacer?!

Decía mientras abrazaba a mi papa quien estaba tratando de mantener su compostura

Takashi: ¡MAMA!

Papa: bueno eso no me lo esperaba, hijo eso lo que dice tu mama ¿es cierto?

Takashi: ¡CLARO QUE NO!…bueno yo no lo pensé así sabes.

Kotonoha: ¿Entones que haremos?

Papa: Lo que todo padre debe hacer.

Mi papa le decía a mi mama, mientras este se paraba y se dirigía a mí, yo estaba tan asustado por lo que me iba hacer.

Takashi: ¿p-papa?

Papa: Hijo…

Kotonoha: ¡NOOOO MI HIJO NOOOO!

Mi mama estaba llorando mientras se tiraba al suelo muy desconsolada, mientras mi papa me sostenía del hombro y me miró fijamente.

Takashi: ¿P-papa que me harás?

Papa: Lo que todo padre debe hacer con sus hijos…Hijo, si lo vas hacer quiero que…. ¡LE DES CON TODOOOOOOO!

Música de fondo It's the training.

Kotonoha: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Takashi: ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

Papa: Si hijo, mira cuando estés en el acto, debes tú de hacer que grite tu nombre okay, asi lo hice con tu mama.

Takashi: ¡PAPA!

Papa: ¿Qué?, no tiene nada de malo puesto sé que estas ya en esa edad.

Takashi: ¡TENGO 15 AÑOSS!

Papa: Yo pensé que tenías 20, bueno no importa a esa edad yo tuve mi primera experiencia.

Takashi: ¡AH!

Mi cara es de espanto al ver que mi mama tenía un cucharon en las manos, con su aura gris que emana alrededor de su cuerpo.

Kotonoha: ¿Con quién?

Mi papa al ver a mi mama sudo la gota gorda.

Papa: ¿Con quién, qué?

Kotonoha: Acabas de decir que tuviste tu primera experiencia a esa edad.

Papa: Claro fue con tigo.

Kotonoha: Yo te conocí a los 20 años de edad.

Papa: ¿Ah?, ¿sí?

Kotonoha: ¿Quien fue la que tuviste tu primera experiencia?

Papa: Bueno y-yo…

Kotonoha: ¡¿CON QUIEN FUEEEEEEEE?! ¡DIMELOOOOOOOOO!

Mi mama no aguanto más y salto encima de mi papa pero él ya se había es fumado, así que mi mama lo persiguió por toda la casa con el cucharon.

Papa: ¡CONTIGO, YA TE LO DIJA!

Kotonoha: ¡MENTIROSOOOOOOOO!

Papa: ¡ES LA VERDAD!

Kotonoha: ¡DIMELO DE UNA MUY BUENA VEZ!

Papa: Esta bien fue con María.

Mi papa estaba arriba de un mueble mientras mi mama lo estaba tratando de alcanzar.

Kotonoha: ¿Con maría?

 **Dato: María es uno de los mil amores del papa de Takashi.**

Papa: Solo fue unos besos de lengua y de bajo de su falda.

Kotonoha: ¡¿QUEEEEEEEE?!

Papa: Pero nos atraparon antes de que empezáramos.

Kotonoha: ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEE?! ! TU ME DIJISTE, ¡LA PRIMERA VEZ!, ¡QUE LO HICIMOS ERAS VIRGEN AL IGUAL QUE YO!

Papa: Bueno solo fue una pequeña mentirita, además fue en un baño de un restaurante.

Kotonoha: ¡¿QUEEEEEE?! ¡TU DIJISTE QUE FUE ALGO MARAVILLOSO!

Papa: Bueno la verdad si fue así, pero ¿tú por qué crees, que yo dure tanto?

Kotonoha: ¡Te matare!

Papa: ¡HIJO AYUDAME!

Takashi: Lo siento papa no te oigo, lalalalalala.

Le respondí mientras estaba en la mesa preparándome un sándwich, mientras mi papa y mi mama estaban corriendo por toda la casa.

Kotonoha: ¡ESPERO QUE TENGAS TU ATAUD!

Papa: La verdad no.

Cuando menos vi mi hermanita Kokoro estaba sentada comiendo sus galletas y su leche.

Takashi: Buenos días Kokoro.

Kokoro: Hola, ¿sabes por qué papa y mama están corriendo por toda la casa sin control?

Papa: ¡TU MAMA ME INTENTA MATAR AYUDAAAAAAA!

Mi papa se arrastraba por el suelo pero fue atrapado por mi mama llevándolo al otro cuarto, a arrastras mi papa se estaba sosteniendo con sus uñas pero no pudo sostenerse y fue arrastrado.

Kotonoha: ¡YA ESTAS MUERTO!

Takashi: No lo sé, es un misterio.

Yo respondí mientras le daba un mordisco a mi sándwich.

Kokoro: Cierto.

Tras unos cuantos minutos de desayuno y de escuchar los gritos de papa, Kokoro se retiró de la cocina mientras yo lavaba su plato y mi plato, después de eso me dirigí a su habitación para preguntarles si me daban permiso, puesto llame a la puerta.

Takashi: Papa, ¿sigues vivo?

Papa: ¡MEJOR QUE NUNCA HIJO!

Kotonoha: ¡OH POR DIOS ESTOY EN EL CIELO!

Takashi: ¿Qué es ese ruido papa?

Papa: Mas al rato te cuento dame Cinco minutos.

Kotonoha: ¡QUE SEAN QUINCE!

Takashi: Vale.

Respondí con un poco de pereza y resignación, tras eso me senté en el sofá de uno, después de los 15 minutos vi pasar a mi mama muy atontada, sonrojada y desgreñada de su cabello.

Kotonoha: Ahí querido, hace tiempo que no tenemos un poco de acción y parece como si fuéramos muy jóvenes.

Papa: Igualmente dijo lo mismo.

Takashi: Oye papa, puedo preguntarte como no moriste.

Papa: Claro que morí…pero sobreviví.

Takashi: Eso lo explica y como controlaste a la bestia.

Papa: Fácil, mira y aprende.

Mi papa se acercaba a mi mama sigilosamente como un gato, para agarrarle una pompa a mi mama, lo cual hizo que se molestara y volteara para golpearlo pero antes de que digiera una palabra mi papa la beso apasionadamente y abrazándola para que no le golpeara pero después mi mama dejó de luchar y le siguió el juego, después se separaron jadeando.

Papa: Ya vez así se controla a una fiera, como tu mama.

Takashi: Gracias por la clase pero rei no cambia de humor como mama.

Papa: Tu mama es una tsundere.

Kotonoha: ¡CLARO QUE NO!

Papa: Cállate y bésame.

De nuevo se besaron a apasionadamente.

Takashi: Papa, mama si me dan permiso.

Mi mama abrazaba a mi papa mientras ella me respondía.

Kotonoha: Haz lo que quieras hijo, ya tienes 15 años.

Takashi: Bien, y ¿tu papa?

Papa: Igual, pero quiero que quede embarazada a la primera he.

Takashi: ¡PAPA!

Kotonoha: Oye, ¿Dónde está Kokoro?

Takashi: Ella se fue hace un rato.

Kotonoha: Que bueno, cuando ella llegue me tendrá que ayudar a hacer la "cosa".

Papa y Takashi: ¿La cosa?

Kotonoha: No nada, oye querido ya me comprase mi cosa.

Papa: ¿Tu cosa?, ¿Cuál cosa?

Takashi: Su regalo de aniversario.

Papa: AH, Sí pero está en mi oficina.

Kotonoha: Y ¿qué es?

Papa: Es secreto.

Takashi: Lo olvidaste verdad.

Papa: Claro que no, es solo que es secreto.

Takashi: De acuerdo además faltan cuatro días para su aniversario y tu cumpleaños.

Papa: Cierto, ya se lo propusiste a Rei.

Takashi: No, aun no se lo diré el viernes.

Kotonoha: Bien hijo haz tu mejor es fuerzo okay, un momento ¿qué hora es?... ¡POR DIOS!, ¡YA SE NOS HIZO TARDE!

Papa: ¡TODOS AL AUTO!

Después mi mama, mi papa y yo nos fuimos a nuestros respectivos trabajos y escuela, ese día llegue tarde a la escuela al igual que mis papas, excepto Kokoro quien se salió minutos antes que nosotros, tras a ver lo grado el permiso de mis papas y de los de Rei, solo me quedaba esperar el fin de semana.

RING, RING.

Sonaba mi alarma como de costumbre, me levanto can tanta pereza pero con mucha alegría en el fondo, ya que hoy era el día especial, me aseo con mucha felicidad, me cambio y me bajo para desayunar y veo a mi mama preparar huevo con arroz, pude notar que papa no estaba en casa y me puse a averiguar.

Takashi: Oye mama, ¿Dónde está papa?

Kotonoha: Salió muy temprano, hoy tenía una junta con un político.

Takashi: Oh vaya eso no me lo esperaba.

Kotonoha: Ya también, jeje.

Takashi: Bien hoy es el día.

Kotonoha: Si, oye hijo ¿tienes dinero?

Takashi: Si.

Kotonoha: Bien, que te la pases bien hoy, ten, debes comer bien.

Takashi: Si.

RING, RING.

Takashi: Oh vaya, alguien me ha enviado mensaje.

Kotonoha: ¿Quién es?

Takashi: Es Rei.

Kotonoha: ¿Qué dice?

Takashi: Es algo raro, a Rei le robaron el teléfono, hace tres días, me está enviando una alerta.

Kotonoha: ¿En dónde?

Takashi: En el tejado de la escuela, un mensaje me acaba de enviar.

Kotonoha: ¿Dice algo interesante?

 **Mensaje: De Rei/amor**

 **Para Takashi/amor**

 **Hola Takashi, soy Rei ya encontré mi teléfono, estaba en el tejado de nuestro edificio tirado debajo de un barandal, ven a verme a las 6:30 am tengo tantas ganas de verte por favor, quiero verte y darte una sorpresa okay Besos.**

Kotonoha: Parece que esta ansiosa y además ella también tiene una sorpresa para ti.

Takashi: Cierto, bueno me voy temprano a la escuela.

Kotonoha: Pero todavía faltan 60min.

Takashi: No viste el mensaje, Rei quiere verme antes.

Kotonoha: Vale, oye tienes el regalo de tu papa.

Takashi: Claro, felicidades por tu aniversario mama, dale esto a mi papa y dile que le deseo un feliz cumpleaños vale.

Kotonoha: Si, llevare a tu hermana con sus amigas harán una piyama da así que aprovechare para salir con tu papa y que tengamos una noche intensa.

Takashi: Vale luego me cuentas, dile a Kokoro que la quiero y que nos vemos el domingo.

Kotonoha: Vale, oh vaya que bonito reloj, le encantara a tu papa.

Takashi: Eso espero bien me voy.

Kotonoha: Si adiós hijo.

Tras eso Salí de mi casa con mi maleta y un ramo de flores rojas con una carta que contiene el boleto a la entrada de la habitación del hotel lujoso, estaba muy feliz por dos cosas, una iba a pasar la noche entera con rei, dos sentía que mi suerte no podría mejorar más de lo esperado.

Después de unos minutos llegue temprano a la escuela, obviamente no había casi nadie ya que llegue 20min antes que los demás, pero sabía que encontraría a las personas puntuales de mi salón. Ya llegando a mí salón abrí la puerta y me pude encontrar con Saya Takagi sentada como siempre y me pude encontrar con mis dos amigos Imamura y Morita, lo cual se me hizo raro puesto ellos casi llegan corriendo a la escuela pero venia de tan buen humor que los salude.

Takashi: ¡HOLA! ¡IMAMURA!, ¡MORITA!, ¡TAKAGI! ¡¿COMO LES VA?!

Imamura: Mas o menos Komuro.

Morita: Hola Takashi.

Saya: Buenos días, Komuro.

Me respondió algo irritada.

Takashi: Buenos días.

Imamura: Hora por qué tan temprano, komuro.

Takashi: Lo mismo me pregunto yo.

Morita: Imamura y yo decidimos llegar temprano a clases, no veo lo malo ahí.

Takashi: No para nada está bien que quieran mejorar acaban de dar un gran paso.

Yo le respondí con una enorme sonrisa mientras dejaba mi maleta y dándole un pulgar arriba a Morita, mientras Imamura noto que yo llevaba las flores así que me pregunto.

Imamura: Oye Takashi, ¿para quién son las flores?

Takashi: Bueno obviamente para Rei.

Morita: Y ¿esa tarjeta?

Takashi: Ah bueno, esto es el boleto para poder entrar al hotel que no hace mucho abrieron.

Morita: El que esta cercas del centro comercial, que cuesta una sola noche 10,000 yenes.

Takashi: SIP, yo reserve por 10,000 dos noches, con comida elegante, vista al mar y piscina.

Morita: ¡¿QUEEEEE?!

Imamura: No te creo, no tienes tanto dinero.

Takashi: Corrección, antes de que yo los conociera yo guardaba mi dinero en la primaria y en la secundaria, llegue a tener 9,350 yenes pude juntar durante esos años, nada más tuve que trabajar en las vacaciones y lo logre pienso llevar a Rei hoy en la noche.

Imamura: ¡¿QUEEEEE?!

Takashi: SIP, jajajaja.

Morita: No lo puedo creer.

Imamura: Igual yo.

Saya: ¡Cierren la boca hacen mucho ruido!

Takashi: Oh, perdón Takagi, bueno me retiro.

Morita: ¿A dónde vas?

Takashi: Con Rei.

Morita: Aguarda un momento como sabes en donde está, que no le robaron su teléfono.

Takashi: Si, pero me envió un mensaje hace rato diciendo que ya lo encontró y que quería verme, okay luego nos vemos.

Morita: Vale.

Imamura: Nos vemos luego.

Takashi: Vale.

Tras eso me retire del salón con mis flores, no me tomo mucho llegar al tejado donde encontraría a Rei, subiendo poco a poco las escaleras, como si el tiempo se parara pero era así mi corazón empezó a latir a mil por hora, sabía que me encontraría con Rei, en el momento en el que subí el ultimo escalón me encontré con el celular de Rei, me puse a recogerlo y se veía en la pantalla un par de mensajes, pero no le tome importancia y cerré el teléfono después pude escuchar que alguien me llamaba por las escaleras, no sabía quién era.

¿?: ¡TAKASHI!

¿?: ¡KOMURO!

Yo no puse atención a esas voces así que solo abrí la puerta, pero me encontré con algo que destruyo mi mundo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos… ¿ **alguna vez a ustedes los han traicionado de la peor manera?, a mí me paso… me quedo petrificado al ver que mi mejor amigo Igo Hisashi…está besando a mi novia Rei Miyamoto con los pantalones abajo y enredado entre las piernas de Rei, con su camisa desabotonada, mientras esta sonrojada lo besa si ver que estoy mirándoles, yo suelto el ramo de rosas de color rojo y escucho como si un vidrio se hubiera quebrando, el ruido es muy fuerte como si ese vidrio estuviera casi en mi oído, empiezo a sentir como mis lágrimas empiezan a correr por mi rostro sin control…**

 **Canción de fondo el arte del engaño cartel de santa.**

 **Pasan mis más grandes y bellos momentos que tuve con ella, siento que todo se vuelve gris y oscuro, mis sueños se derrumban poco a poco y caigo en un vacío sin fondo negro… oscuro.**

Cuando Rei, mira a su alrededor pudo verme y se sorprendió.

Rei: ¿Takashi?

Rei se separó de hisashi cubriéndose con su camisa mientras hisashi me voltea a ver y se sorprende

Hisashi: ¿Qué?, ¿Takashi?, no es lo que piensas.

Mientras él se separa de Rei, yo me acerco y le respondo.

Takashi: Eso dile a mi rabia… ¡HIJO DE PERRA, POR QUE MALDITO IMBECIL!

Cuando menos se lo espero, le doy un golpe en la cara tan fuerte que lo tumbo en eso yo me pongo encima de él y empiezo a pegarle en la cara sin piedad.

Takashi: ¡ESTUPIDO, PEDAZO DE MIERDA, MALDITA MARICA!

Rei: ¡TAKASHI, NOOOOO, SUELTALO, SUELTALO POR FAVOR DEJALO EN PAZ!

Hisashi: ¡ES PERA TAKASHI, TRANQUILIZATE POR FAVOR!

Takashi: ¡CIERRA LA PUTA BOCA PENDEGO! ¡TE VOY A MATAR HIJO DE LA CHINGADA!, ¡MUERERTE!, ¡MUERTE!

Lo golpeo en la cara si piedad, Rei intenta separarme de Hisashi quien no puede moverse por los golpes que lo aturden, como Rei no pudo sepáranos ella se dirigió a las escaleras para pedir ayuda.

Rei: ¡NOOOOOOOOO!, ¡TAKASHI!, ¡YA BASTA!, ¡LO VAS A MATAR!

Mientras Rei va a buscar ayuda, yo lo sigo golpeando se para el tiempo mientras lo miro a la cara de Hisashi quien esta incociente, tras eso dos personas me sujetan y me detienen para que no sigua golpeando a Hisashi, eran Imamura y Morita, mientras veo a Hisashi con tanto odio estaba en el suelo con sangre en la cara y la nariz rota, mientras morita y Imamura me sujetan con todas sus fuerzas tratando de sumeterme.

Imamura: ¡TAKASHI!, ¡TRANQUILO CARNAL!, ¡RELAJATE!

Takashi: ¡NOOOOOO!, ¡ESE HIJO DE LA CHINGADA SE ESTABA COJIENDO A MI NOVIA!, ¡A MI NOVIAAAAAAA!, ¡MALDITASEA!, ¡SUELTENME!

Imamura: ¡NO!, ¡HASTA QUE TE CALMES!

Fin de la cancion

Tras eso llega el director con dos profesores quienes se unieron para sujetarme, pero con todas mis fuerzas e incluso más lo saco volando y me echó a correr con todo lo que tenía me voy de ese lugar. Tras un rato de que habían comenzado las clases, me oculte en un tipo túnel que descubrí no hace mucho ya que el director ordeno que me buscaran, ahí me encuentro llorando desconsolado en ese túnel hasta que me desmalle del cansancio. Después de unas cuantas horas recobre el conocimiento pero me dolía la mano como mil demonios, empecé a revisar mi chamarra de la escuela que estaba sucia y con sangre, pude ver que mi mama me había marcado 30 veces, puesto yo pensé que era porque el director me había marcado, después recibí otra llamada de mi mama, sin más remedio conteste.

Takashi: Hola.

Kotonoha: ¿Takashi?, ¿hijo estas bien mi vida?

Me contesto mi mama muy alterada.

Takashi: Si, estoy bien, luego te cuento.

Kotonoha: Dime ¿Dónde estás? Iré a buscarte.

Takashi: Luego te cuento mama, estoy bien.

Kotonoha: ¡dime! ¡¿Dónde rayo estas?!

Takashi: Ya te dije que luego te explico vale.

Kotonoha: ¡ESCUCHAME MALDITASEA!, ¡LA POLICIA VA A BUSCARTE!

Takashi: ¡¿QUE?! ¡¿Por qué HAZ HECHO ESO?! ¡ME VAN ARRESTAR!

Kotonoha: No hijo no te van arrestar te escoltaran a un lugar seguro.

Takashi: ¡No!

Kotonoha: Ya me contaron que casi matas a un chico a golpes, eso no me importa Takashi… **tu papa fue asesinado.**

 **Canción de Eminem toy soldiers.**

 **Fin del flash back…**

Andrea: ¿Tu novia te hizo eso?

Takashi: Si…pero ya no importa tengo una vida por delante.

Andrea: Cierto, esa es la actitud, esa perra no te merece

Takashi: Bueno dejemos de hablar de mí, ¿a ti que te trae por aquí?

Andrea: Soy modelo, canto y bailo.

Takashi: Oh vaya, pero si estoy acompañando a una hermosa modelo, cantante y bailarina.

Andrea: ufufufufufu, no lo digas así me da vergüenza.

Takashi: Porque nunca pensé estar con una bella modelo que baila, canta y sobre todo le gusta Eminem.

Andrea: ufufufufufu, Takashi por favor no sigas, me da mucha pena.

Takashi: jejejeje, no lo puedo evitar, cuéntame más sobre ti.

Andrea: Vale, pero escuchamos música mientras te cuento.

Takashi: Sera un honor.

Tras unas cuantas horas de hablar y contar sobre el uno al otro el avión por fin aterrizo.

Andrea: Vaya nunca pensé que fueras tan interesante.

Takashi: Bueno no se compara mi vida con la tuya.

Andrea: Cierto, (suspiro), vaya estoy agotada de estar sentada tanto tiempo.

Takashi: Es verdad, que cansancio.

Andrea: Oye Takashi puedes acompañarme a mi hotel.

Takashi: Bueno la verdad me encantaría pero he quedado con mi madre que me recogería en el aéreo puerto, lo siento.

Andrea: No te preocupes, ya para la otra pero tengo dos regalos para ti.

Takashi: Para mi… ¡!

Antes de que terminara recibió un beso en la boca de parte de Andrea, provocando que Takashi se sorprendiera.

Andrea: Este es el primero.

Takashi: Y ¿cuál es el segundo?

Andrea: Mi número telefónico.

Takashi: Vaya el mejor regalo que me pudieron a ver dado, siempre quise tener el número telefónico de una modelo.

Andrea: llámame vale.

Takashi: Si.

Han pasado casi dos años desde ese día, estoy de nuevo en Tokonosu, a decir verdad esta ciudad posiblemente no ha cambiado mucho pero lo ahora lo averiguare…

Fin del capítulo 1: " **Traición…el regreso de Takashi Komuro** "

Bueno amigos de fanfictión espero que les haya gustado, comenten si les gusto, que parte les gusto más, si quieren que agregue alguna cosa que les gustaría que apareciera, síganme en twitter como rick2016 okay, también síganme con mi otra historia de **highschool of the dead lucha ETERNA TakashixSaeko y algunas xd,** me despido mi nombre es Rick2016, nos vemos en otro capítulo de esta historia o de la otra XD, adiós…


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 "Bienvenido a Tokonosu héroe"

Hola amigos de fanfictión aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo, espero que les guste y quiero pedirles una disculpa por no a ver subido el capítulo 8 de **highschool of the dead lucha ETERNA TakashixSaeko y algunas xd.** En verdad que he tenido mucho trabajo y pendientes durante todas las vacaciones, parece que yo tengo más trabajo en las vacaciones pero no salgamos de tema, espero que les guste este capítulo, comenten que partes les ha gustado más, compártanlo, síganme en twitter como **rick2016,** bien empecemos.

HIGH SHOOL OF THE DEAD PERTENECE a dais u que zato y Shōji sato no se pretende lucrar de alguna manera esto es sin fines de lucro, esta historia fue creada por rick2016, esto es con fines de entretenimiento .

 **Anteriormente.**

 **Chica: Parece que te gusta el mundo del rap y sus reyes.**

 **Takashi: Bueno, más o menos este libro es algo interesante.**

 **Andrea: Uh, mucho gusto Takashi y que te trae por Tokonosu.**

 **Takashi: Estoy regresando de mi entrenamiento en el extranjero, también para terminar mis estudios.**

 **Kotonoha: Ya me contaron que casi matas a un chico a golpes, eso no me importa Takashi…tu papa fue asesinado.**

 **Canción de Eminem toy soldiers.**

 **(Han pasado casi dos años desde ese día, estoy de nuevo en Tokonosu, a decir verdad esta ciudad posiblemente no ha cambiado mucho pero lo ahora lo averiguare…)**

Takashi: (Bien bajemos del avión para poder ver a Kokoro y a mama)

Andrea: Oye Takashi, ¿me puedes ayudar a bajar mi maleta?

Takashi: Claro.

Respondió con una gran sonrisa, mientras bajaba la maleta de Andrea.

Andrea: Gracias.

Takashi: No hay de qué.

Andrea: Bueno, nos vemos luego.

Takashi: Si, adiós.

Srta.: Joven ¿quiere que le ayude con alguna maleta?

Takashi: No gracias, yo solo puedo.

Srta.: Bueno, espero que le haya gustado el viaje.

Takashi: Si, gracias.

Srta.: Bien, baje con cuidado.

Takashi: Si, muchas gracias.

Takashi: (Bien solo hay que buscar a mama y a Kokoro, supongo que han de venir un poco retrasadas).

Ring, ring.

Takashi: Un mensaje.

 **Mensaje: De mama/ casa.**

 **Hijo vamos un poco retrasadas hay mucho tráfico, cuando aterrices envíame mensaje, nos vemos en un rato atte.: Mama.**

Takashi: (Lo supuse)  
El chico de 17 años había bajado del avión, con solo una maleta y una mochila, se encuentra esperando afuera del aeropuerto para ver a su madre o a su hermana pequeña, pero al ver que no estaban decidió sentarse en un banca y esperar mientras escuchaba música el veía a las demás personas como distracción o de reojo las veía. Incluso la canción que empezó a escuchar por alguna razón le recordó de nuevo ese día en el que perdió a su padre.

 **Flashback:**

Takashi: ¿Pero qué estás diciendo mama?

Kotonoha: Tu papa fue asesinado… ¿qué parte no entiendes?

Takashi: No, no, no, papa no, ¡EL NOOO!

El pelirrojo empezó a llorar fuertemente y apretar los puños.

Kotonoha: Takashi, tranquilízate, dime ¿dónde estás?

Takashi: Estoy aun en la escuela, estoy escondido, ¿dime como esta Kokoro?

Kotonoha: Ella esta con tu tío, la recogió en cuanto le di la noticia.

Takashi: De acuerdo, dime para donde tengo que ir.

Kotonoha: No, yo iré por ti, te veo en la escuela en tu salón vale.

Takashi: Vale apresúrate.

Kotonoha: Ten cuidado hijo.

Takashi: Si, tú también.

(Llamada finalizada)

Takashi: Papa…tu no.

(Se rompe una rama)

Takashi, escucho que alguien se acercaba, él no podía hacer nada puesto estaba muy cerca la persona y él estaba muy débil, el solo se recargo y espero a que lo encontraran pero al parecer no estaba en la entrada de la cueva o túnel si no arriba, fue como el agua, sin avisar se rompió el suelo que estaba arriba del muchacho y cayo una peli rosa encima del muchacho, era Saya Takagi.

Saya: Auch, eso dolió, ¿huh?

Takashi: H-Hola, Takagi.

Saya: ¡Takashi!, ¿Qué bien que estas bien?

Takashi: Bueno que digamos bien muy bien, no.

Saya: Taka- dijo Komuro, ¿estás bien?

Takashi: Mas o menos.

Saya: A perdona la pregunta pero… ¿es cierto lo que ocurrió hace un rato?

Takashi: ¿Sobre que casi mato a Hisashi?

Saya: No, dicen que intentaste violar a Miyamoto.

Takashi: ¿Quién te dijo esa gran mentira?

Saya: Todos lo están comentando.

Takashi: Claro que no es verdad…fue algo incluso peor.

Saya: ¿Y que fue?

Takashi: Bueno…

El joven Takashi le conto todo lo que le ocurrió desde principio a fin, estuvieron un rato hablando.

Saya: No puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo, no puedo creer que Miyamoto te hizo eso.

Takashi: No te pido que me creas, además de eso me acaba de llamar mi mama….dijo que mi papa fue asesinado.

Saya: ¿Qué?...yo no sabía, Perdón.

Takashi: No te preocupes, ahora necesita salir de aquí, mi mama puede que ya llego.

Saya: Es verdad. Oye necesitas atención medica en tu mano, si no puede que se te infecte.

Takashi: No te preocupes solo necesito ir al salón, recoger mis cosas y largarme de aquí.

Saya: Estas loco, Takashi si vas al salón abra un muro de golpes, muchos están muy enojados por lo que le hiciste a Igo, te harán pedazos.

Takashi: No me importa… quiero ver a mi mama y a Kokoro, agh.

Este decía mientras se paraba pero el dolor de su mano fue muy intenso, recargándose en una pared trato de caminar pero no podía.

Saya: Deja de ser terco y déjame ayudarte.

Tras eso Saya ayudo a Takashi a salir, después de un rato llegaron a un edificio subiendo las escaleras Takashi le pregunto a Saya.

Takashi: Dime ¿quién inicio los rumores?

Saya: No creo que sea el mejor momento.

Takashi: Dímelo Saya.

Saya: Miyamoto y Imamura.

Takashi: Y Morita.

Saya: Desapareció.

Takashi: Maldita sea… ¿Qué hice mal?, ¿Qué mierda le hice a Rei para que me hiciera esto?

Saya: Tranquilo, todo estará bien.

Takashi: ¡ES MENTIRA!

Nuevamente el joven empezó a llorar fuerte mente, se soltó de Saya para recargarse en la pared.

Takashi: Me quiero morir…no tengo nada por que vivir.

Saya: ¡NO DIJAS ESO!...takashi no te derrumbes por esto, sigue adelante por favor, no hagas algo que no tiene marcha atrás, por favor.

Takashi: S-Saya… ¿Qué hago?

Sensei: ¡HEY TU!

Saya: Sensei.

Sensei: ¡ALEJATE DE EL!

Saya: Pero sensei.

Sensei: ¡APARTATE, RAPIDO TAKAGI!

Takashi: Haz caso Takagi, estaré bien.

Saya: Komuro.

Sensei: ¡VAMOS PARATE!

Takashi: Me siento, muy mal.

¡Tas!, Takashi se desmayó provocando que se callera de las escaleras.

Saya: ¡TAKASHI!

Takashi, se despertó en una enfermería, pero no cualquiera si no en la de la comisaria, este se encuentra en camilla pero esposado, tras eso vio que una persona entro, era el oficial Miyamoto, el padre de Rei.

Miyamoto: Hola Komuro ¿cómo te encuentras?

Takashi: Señor Miyamoto.

Miyamoto: Hola, Komuro me contaron lo que pasó en la escuela.

Takashi: ¿Quién le conto?

Miyamoto: Mi propia hija, me dijo que intentaste violarla ¿y sabes cuál grave es ese delito?

Takashi: No.

Miyamoto: Te puedo refundir en la cárcel el resto de tu cota vida, pedo hacer que te den pena perpetua.

Takashi: Hágalo si cree en las mentiras de todas esas personas hipócritas.

Miyamoto: Tranquilo no lo hare, por dos razones, una no tengo evidencias, dos no creo ni una palabra de lo que me dijo mi hija.

Takashi: ¿Por qué no lo cree?

Miyamoto: Tu nunca harías eso, eres el novio de mi hija y se cuando alguien miente, no tengo razones de encerrarte además me entere de lo que paso con tu papa…lo siento, la verdad siento tu perdida, tu papa fue un gran hombre.

Takashi: Si pero alguien me lo arrebato.

Miyamoto: Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien.

Takashi: ¿Dónde está mi mama?

Miyamoto: Fue tras el sujeto que asesino a tu papa, está en las montañas con unos cuantos policías.

Takashi: Explíqueme.

Miyamoto: No es el mejor momento.

Takashi: ¡QUIERO QUE ME EXPLIQUE!

Miyamoto: Bien, recibimos un comunicado de disparos, cuando llegamos a la escena del crimen tu papa estaba en el suelo tirado perdiendo mucha sangre, con varios impacto de bala por todo su cuerpo, llamamos en seguida una ambulan, rápidamente lo atendieron pero no resistió, yo mismo le di la noticia a tu madre, ella estuvo marcando varias veces a tu celular pero no respondías, rápidamente fuimos a la academia, le informaron a tu mama que estabas mal herido, que tuviste una tremenda pelea y que te caíste en las escaleras, tu mama y yo te sacamos de ahí, después tu mama salió con otros oficiales de confianza para buscar al asesino, lo último que recibí fue que lo vieron en las montañas de Tokonosu.

Takashi: Bien, entonces tengo que ir yo también.

Miyamoto: Que va, tú te iras a casa, no puedes salir sin escolta.

Takashi: Bien, supongo que no tengo opción.

Miyamoto: Ten, cámbiate nos vamos enseguida.

Takashi: Bien.

Tras unos cuantos minutos Takashi salió junto al señor Miyamoto, se puede ver que takashi solo tiene una venda en las manos, y un curita en una mejilla.

Miyamoto: Takashi, siéntate aquí un momento, iré a firmar unos papeles rápido.

Tras eso asintió el muchacho y se sentó en una silla, pero tras eso veía enfrente suyo unos cuantos tipos, por lo que él veía podía decir que eran pandilleros, malandros entre otros, un chico con camisa de tirantes, unos pantalones de mezclilla, tatuado de todo el cuerpo, calvo y con tatuaje en la cara de una calavera (Como el diablo del escuadrón suicida XD).

Pandillero: Que honda ese, ¿hora por qué estás aquí chico?, ¿y por qué estas con vendas y eso, te rifaste un tiro o que pedo?

Takashi: Le rompí la cara a mi mejor amigo.

Pandillero: Nmms ese, miren chicos este we, le rompió su puta madre a su mejor amigo.

Pandillero 2: Horale we, eso no me lo esperaba.

Pndillero 3: Parece que tiene cara de rompe madres.

Pandillero: Como te llamas ese.

Takashi: Takashi.

Pandillero: No pus mucho gusto, mi nombre es Jesús, pero me llaman calvario.

Pandillero 2: Oh pelona jajaja.

Jesús: ¡Cállate idiota!, no vez que estoy hablando con el chaval.

Pandillero 3: Vale, síguele.

Jesús: Y si le rompiste la geta a tu amigo, ¿porque estabas en la enfermería de la comisaria?

Takashi: Porque le rompí la cara en la mañana, por cogerse a mi novia enfrente mío.

Jesús: Nmms ese, la verdad no sabía, lo siento.

Takashi: No te preocupes, disfrute romperle la cara.

Jesús: No pus chido, a ver si vamos todos junto a romperle su madre para que aprenda a no cogerse la novia de otros, ¿o no chicos?

Pandilleros: ¡SI!

Jesús: Tranquilo que ese cabron te las pagara.

Takashi: Si, pero eso será en otra ocasión.

Jesús: No pus así si ese, oye ¿no tienes un cigarro que nos regales?

Takashi: No fumo, lo siento.

Miyamoto: ¡HEY HAGANSE PARA ATRÁS NIÑAS!, no van a pasar a este chico a su bando.

Jesús: Eso piensas cerdo, nosotros no haremos nada, ese we vendrá a nosotros.

Miyamoto: ¡CIERRA LA BOCA!, ven Takashi vámonos.

Takashi: Si, nos vemos.

Pandilleros: Va chido ese, no te dejes de los culero, para la otra vamos por unas caguamas y unas gordas jaja.

 **Fin del Flash back.**

Takashi fue interrumpido por una persona.

Andrea: Hola de nuevo.

Una chica de pelo Rojo corto hasta el cuello, con ojos rojos apareció a lado de Takashi, era Andrea.

Takashi: Andrea, hola de nuevo, ¿qué ocurrió?

Andrea: Bueno, mi limosina no vendrá dentro de un rato, se le poncho una llanta y parece que no podrán venir por mi dentro de una hora.

Takashi: Que mal, oye ¿quieres venir con migo por un helado o algo por el estilo?

Andrea: ¿Uh?, ¿acaso es una cita?

Takashi: Bueno si lo piensas así sí.

Andrea: ufufufufufu, parece que nos dejaron plantados a los dos.

Takashi: Cierto, bueno vamos.

Andrea: ¿Que estamos esperando?, ¡VAMOS!

Después de encontrarse Takashi con Andrea, fueron a una heladería cercas que había en el aéreo puerto.

Andrea: Bien Takashi, dime una cosa ¿hay una chica que te interese?

Takashi: Bueno…creo que si había alguien que me interesa desde hace mucho.

 **En una mansión.**

Se encuentra una chica de cabello rosa encerrada en su habitación, de unos 16 años de edad, llamada **Saya Takagi,** heredera de la familia Takagi, se encuentra enredada entre sabanas, desgreñada pegada a su almohada, soñando algo que vivió hace mucho.

 **Sueño o Flash back:**

El primer día de clases en el Kínder, se encuentra una niña pequeña llamada Saya Takagi ingresando a su primer día de clases junto a su madre Yuriko Takagi y su padre Soichiro Takagi junto a sus guardas espaldas, Saya se encuentra abrazando la pierna de su madre quien viste una camisa blanca de manga larga, unos pantalones negros de mezclilla, y su padre con su traje negro muy serio de brazos cruzados esperando a que su hija se vaya a su primer día de clases.

Yuriko: Saya, mi cielo ¿porque estas tan asustada?

Saya: Bueno…porque tengo miedo a lo que me digan.

Yuriko: Mi niña, no te preocupes, conseguirás muchos amigos.

Soichiro: NO SAYA, USTED NO DEBE TENER MIEDO A LO QUE LE DIJAN LOS DEMAS NIÑOS.

Saya: Pero…papa.

Soichiro: SAYA, TU NO DEBES DOBLEGARTE, DEMUESTRA QUE ERES UNA HEREDERA DE LOS TAKAGI.

Saya: Yo…

Soichiro: ¿YO, QUE SAYA?

Saya: Yo…yo lo hare papa, soy tu hija te demostrare, que yo soy la mejor.

Yuriko: Así se habla, ve mi niña.

Saya: Si.

¿?: ¡TAKASHI, NO VAYAS TAN RAPIDO!

Saya, Yuriko y Soichiro: ¿Huh?

Un niño más o menos de unos 6 años, se encontraba corriendo a toda velocidad con una mochila, mientras un señor de unos 30 años de edad.

Takashi: No me atrapas papa.

Papa: Ya lo veremos, ¡OH NO TAKASHI CUIDADO!

Takashi: ¿He?, auch.

El pequeño Takashi, se estampo con la pierna de soichiro, quedando en el suelo.

Papa: Estas bien hijo, lo siento mi hijo es un poco travieso imperativo.

Takashi: AHÍ mi cabecita…lo siento, no me fije por donde venía.

Soichiro: No hay problema, ¿viene a dejar a su hijo?

Papa: Si ¿y usted?

Yuriko: Si, a nuestra hija, Saya, saluda.

Saya: H-Hola.

Takashi: Hola, mi nombre es Takashi mucho gusto.

Yuriko: Dile hija.

Saya: S-Si…oye ¿tú quieres ser mi amigo?

Takashi: En verdad, ¡GENIAL!, ¡CLARO QUE SI!

Papa: jajá, mucho gusto mi nombre es Makoto Komuro y este pequeño loquillo, imperativo se llama Takashi Komuro.

Soichiro: Mucho gusto señor Komuro, mi nombre es Soichiro Takagi, ella es Yuriko Takagi mi esposa y ella es mi hija Saya Takagi.

Makoto: Señor jeje, ¿acaso se me notan las arrugas?

Yuriko: ufufufufufu.

Soichiro: ¿Acaso dije algo gracioso?

Makoto: No para nada.

Kotonoha: Ha, ha, ha (jadeo), corren muy rápido, saben.

Makoto: Hola cariño, bueno ella es mi esposa Kotonoha Komuro.

Kotonoha: Hola mucho gusto.

Yuriko: Hola.

Kotonoha: Y ¿Takashi?

Makoto: Esta ahí.

Takashi: Hola mama, ya tengo otra amiga.

Kotonoha: ¿Otra amiga?, ¿Quién?

Takashi: Si, se llama Saya Takagi.

Kotonoha: Es esta pequeñita.

Yuriko: Si, es nuestra hija.

Kotonoha: Es tan bonita.

Saya: H-Hola.

Rei: ¿Quién es ella?

Takashi: Hola, Rei adivina que, tengo otra amiga.

Rei: Si ya lo veo.

Takashi: No te pongas celosa, solo tengo ojos para ti.

Rei: Si, de una vez te dijo él es mío, huh.

Saya: ¿Qué? Pero si yo no he dicho nada.

Rei: Ya dije.

Ring, ring.

Yuriko: Vayan, o si no llegaran tarde a su primer día de escuela.

Takashi: Vamos, Rei, Saya.

Rei: Si.

Saya: S-Sí.

Después de ese día sabía que todo mejoraría, puesto conocí al amor de mi vida pero solo fue el comienzo…

Saya: Ha, ha, ha, ha ( **No sé cómo se escribe cuando llora una persona, así piensen que está llorando vale, gracias por su atención** ).

Unos niños en el patio acosaban a la pequeña Saya, solo por corregirlos en una pregunta que respondieron mal.

¿?: Eres una niña tonta, piensas que eres la más inteligente pero solo eres una tonta.

¿?: Cierto.

Saya: Por favor déjenme en paz.

¿?: No, eres una niña muy mala, crees que eres la más inteligente pero solo eres una habladora.

Saya: ¡YAAAAAAAA!

Takashi: Oigan ustedes, dejen a mi amiga.

¿?: ¿Huh?, ¿Qué es tu novia o qué?  
Takashi: Dije que la soltaran.

¿?: ¿Que harás al respecto?

Takashi: Patearte el trasero.

¿?: Entonces ven acá niño valiente.

Takashi: Esto lo disfrutare.

Después de la pelea que se hizo en el patio de la escuela, Takashi y los dos niños fueron a dirección por pelear en la escuela, takashi solo tenía una bendita en la mano y un curitas en una de sus mejillas, mientras él estaba sentado en una silla como castigo escuchaba todas las mentiras de los niños que fingían y tenían vendas en alguna mano o pierna, pero tras la confesión de Saya los niños fueron sancionados, después de clases saya le conto todo a su mama.

Yuriko: ¿Eso es lo que paso?

Saya: Si, lo hubieras visto mama, estuvo increíble daba patadas y golpes como un profesional.

Yuriko: Que bueno que Takashi te defendió ante esos niños.

Saya: Si, desearía poder agradecerle.

Yuriko: Hoy estas de suerte, mira quien esta ahí.

Saya volteo para ver a un Takashi con venda en la mano y un curita en la mejilla como anteriormente mencione, veía como su mama estaba regañando al pequeño Takashi, mientras este hacia una mueca de enojo, Saya miro a su madre, quien en seguida supo lo que quería, así que asintió con la cabeza en señal de que le daba permiso, Saya decidida fue corriendo hacia donde se encontraba el pequeño Takashi, pero antes de que llegara Saya, una niña de cabello castaña llego con Takashi abrazándolo y dándole un beso en la mejilla, la pequeña se paró en seguida al ver esa escena, pero el niño pequeño noto que Saya estaba parada a unos pasos del así que la llamo.

Takashi: Takagi ¿ocurre algo?

Saya: Bueno…yo…quería d-darte las gracias por a ver me ayudado.

Takashi: No hay de que, eres mi amiga Saya y yo defenderé a mis amigos, no importa qué.

Saya: Gracias…oye ¿me puedes hacer un favor?

Takashi: Claro, dime cual es y tratare de cumplirlo.

Saya: Bien.

Takashi quedo sorprendido al ver que la niña de colitas lo estaba abrasando con mucho cariño, todo se tornó blanco para el pequeño, parándose el tiempo no pudo evitar también abrazarla, cuando hizo eso ella le susurró al oído.

Saya: Takashi-kun, prométeme que tú serás mi protector.

 **Fin Flashback.**

Saya: ¿Huh?, ¿Dónde estoy? esta no es mi habitación, ¿Por qué estoy desnuda?

Saya estaba en una habitación muy lujosa, pero vio que no era la misma si no su cuerpo se desarrolló completamente, rápidamente se paró de la cama para verse al esquejo pero veía a una Saya madura y desnuda pero con una sábana cubriéndole su busto, físicamente era alguien ya madura, también cambio su voz haciendo que se sorprendiera mucho y gritara.

Saya: ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Saya, estaba muy asustada pero

Takashi: Saya, amor, ¿estás bien?

Saya: ¡TAKASHI!

Efectivamente el pelirrojo estaba en la habitación de Saya desnudo pero con una sábana cubriéndole su genital, al igual que ella pero esta se encuentra sonrojada y sorprendida.

Takashi: ¿Qué ocurre?, Saya estas bien.

Saya: ¡TAKASHI! ¡¿DESDE CUANDO REGRESASTE?!

Takashi: Regresar de ¿qué?

Saya: ¡¿QUE NO TE FUISTE DE TOKONOSU?! ¡PARA TERMINAR TUS ESTUDIOS EN EL EXTRANJERO!

Takashi: ¿De qué hablas?, regrese desde hace casi 20 años, eso fue hace mucho.

Saya: N-No, es verdad, tú no has regresado, la última vez que hablamos fue en la azotea.

¿?: ¿Qué ocurre aquí?, ¿Por qué hacen tanto ruido?

Una chica de pelo morado se paró del lado izquierdo de Takashi, de color de ojos es azul celeste, saya se sorprendió mucho que incluso pálida y petrificada se quedó.

Saya: ¡¿Y TU QUIEN ERES?!

Takashi: Oye Saya, ¿Qué te ocurre?

Saya: ¡¿QUE HACES EN MI HABITACION?!

Takashi: Oye, ya fue suficiente, es mi esposa, no le hables así Saya.

Saya: ¡ESPOSA!

¿?: Saya, ¿estás bien? ¿No te sientes mal?

Saya: Espera un momento, ¿estas casada con Takashi?

Takashi: Pues claro, es mi esposa, al igual que tú.

Saya: ¡¿EH?!

¿?: ¿A caso no lo recuerdas?

Takashi: Okay, ya me estas preocupando.

Saya: N-No…es p-posible, T-Takashi se fue y no he sabido nada de él, desde que se fue de Tokonosu, esto tiene que ser un sueño, si eso tiene que ser…un sueño.

Plash, Saya callo.

Takashi: ¡SAYA!

La chica tsundere callo de su cama, pero esta se encontraba con su Piyama y enredada entre sus sabanas.

Saya: Auch.

Yuriko: ¿Hija estas bien?

Su mama Yuriko entro rápidamente a la habitación de Saya, quien yace en el suelo, vistiendo su vestido rojo.

Saya: S-Si, estoy bien.

Respondió mientras se recuperaba del golpe.

Yuriko: Bien hija, ¿no te lastimaste o te hiciste un raspón?

Saya: No… Un momento, ¿fue un sueño?, ¿Mama has visto a Takashi?

Yuriko: ¿Takashi?, déjame ver mmmm…no, no me acuerdo.

Saya: Dímelo mama, ¿has visto a Takashi?

Yuriko: Mmmm…ah el muchacho Komuro, el que estuvo contigo desde el jardín de niños.

Saya: Si.

Yuriko: No hija, no lo he visto en años, ¿acaso no me dijiste, que el ya no vive en Tokonosu?

Saya: ¿En serio?, entonces si fue un sueño o ¿que fue?

Decía mientras se reincorporaba y se sentaba en su cama e se rascaba la cabeza.

Yuriko: Hija me estas preocupando, ¿acaso estás en tu periodo?

Saya: ¡No!, no es eso… (Suspiro)- mama, creo que soñé que Takashi y yo… éramos esposos.

Yuriko: Ufufufufufu, ¿Qué cosas dices hija?

Su mama reía mientras se tapaba la boca, dándole un toque muy tierno.

Saya: En serio mama, soñaba que él estaba a mi lado, junto a mí pero… también estaba otra chica.

Yuriko había parado de reír, puso una cara muy seria y se sentó alado de su hija.

Yuriko: Ok, ya me preocupaste, dime ¿quién era?

Saya: Bueno, es una chica no la reconocí, no me acuerdo bien de su rostro, solo a Takashi pude reconocer.

Yuriko: Ya veo, ¿qué más?

Saya: Bueno, además de eso, antes soñé cuando conocí a Takashi y cuando me defendió de unos niños.

Yuriko: Así también lo recuerdo, cuando por fin conseguiste tu primer amigo.

Saya: Es verdad, pero… el ya no está… se fue.

Yuriko: Tranquila pequeña, encontraras a tu amor verdadero, tu media naranja.

Saya: No sé… tal vez cupido hizo un jugo con mi media naranja.

Yuriko: Ufufufufufu, tranquila mi niña, posiblemente te tenga algo mejor.

Saya: La verdad creo que no…yo solo quiero a Takashi…no lo puedo evitar, solo quiero que él esté a mi lado… no le pude decir lo que en realidad siento…ahora como desearía que él estuviera conmigo.

Decía la chica de cabello rosa, mientras abrazaba sus piernas y agachando la cabeza para que no le viera su madre las lágrimas que amenazan con salir de sus papados.

 **Flashback:**

Ya ha pasado una semana desde que Takashi tuvo el peor día de su vida, puesto fue traicionado por su mejor amigo Hisashi y su ex novia Rei, y la muerte de su padre Makoto, Saya y Takashi se encuentran comiendo en la azotea de la escuela, pero con un silencio muy incómodo que destruía el ambiente por completo. Podemos ver que Saya está un poco triste por el estado de su amigo pelirrojo, quien se le puede notar que es alguien frio, sombrío, además de que tenía unas cuantas lesiones, su mano derecha estaba vendada, su mano izquierda estaba enyesada, con un ojo morado, con varios rasguños y una venda alrededor de la cabeza, este se encuentra comiendo su almuerzo con mucha tristeza, Saya podía notar su tristeza a Kilómetros, ella no sabía que hacer o que decir para que Takashi pudiese sentirse mejor, hasta que Takashi hablo.

Takashi: Todo esto me sabe tan mal.

Saya: Bueno, me dijo tu mama que comieras eso para que pudieras mejorar.

Takashi: No hablo de eso.

Saya: No te preocupes todo saldrá bien.

Takashi: ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

Saya: Bueno…yo.

Takashi: No me digas, no quiero saberlo.

Saya: lo siento, por lo que te paso.

Takashi: Saya la verdad no sé qué puedo hacer ahora, todo lo que tenia se esfumo, no sé cómo puedo arreglarlo, ¿Qué hice mal?

Saya: No hiciste nada mal, Takashi, entiendo que todo ahora lo veas de color blanco y negro pero tienes que ser fuerte, tienes a tu mama y a tu hermana pequeña, lucha por ellas, debes hacerlo sino quien lo hará, no te desplomes por esto, el Takashi que conozco jamás se rendiría.

Takashi: Saya…tienes razón, no me rendiré, Saya te prometo que seré una mejor persona, lo hare por ti, por mí y por todos lo que en verdad me quieren…gracias.

Saya, no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo Takashi la estaba abrazando a Saya con tanto cariño y con lágrimas en los ojos, la peli rosa se preguntaba si esto era un sueño o mejor que un sueño.

Takashi: Gracias Takagi…nunca pensé que lo entenderías…eres mi única amiga.

Saya: Takashi…

Takashi: Saya eres, genial incluso te besaría.

Tras esas palabras se separaron, Takashi se sonrojo por las palabras que dijo al igual Saya.

Takashi: B-Bueno…este yo…

Saya, interrumpió al pelirrojo con un beso muy rápido.

Saya: Lo siento yo.

Takashi regreso el beso pero este era diferente como si se parara el tiempo, pero después se separaron y se vieron a los ojos.

Takashi: Takagi, me voy de Tokonosu.

Saya: ¿Qué?

Takashi: Bueno, mi abuelo quiere que vaya a estados unido a estudiar, mi mama está de acuerdo con mi abuelo y mi tío, tras lo que paso hace unas semanas, mi mama quiere que mejore con mis cosas y piensa que yéndome de Tokonosu me hará bien, pero la decisión es mía y quiero la verdad irme de Tokonosu, ya no tengo aquí nada bueno.

Saya: T-Takashi tú.

Takashi: Y con lo que me dijiste estoy 100% seguro de que tengo que hacerlo.

Saya: Takashi.

Takashi: Gracias Taka- dijo Saya, me ire de Tokonosu para poder ser un mejor persona.

Este se paró y se fue hacia la entrada, Saya no podía creer lo que escuchaba, quería decirle lo que realmente siente ella por él, pero las palabras no salían, hasta que Takashi le dijo algo antes de que se fuera.

Takashi: Saya, te prometo que regresare como una persona mejor y seremos felices.

 **Fin del flash back.**

Yuriko: Mi niña…sé que su partida te duele, en lo más profundo de tu corazón…pero puedes encontrar a alguien más.

Saya: No…solo quiero a Takashi y esa promesa que me hizo no sé si la vaya a cumplir, tengo miedo que encuentra a alguien más y se olvide de mí.

Yuriko: Entonces hay que buscarlo y encontrarlo antes que alguien mas.

Saya: ¿Qué?

Yuriko: Hija, tenemos contactos en todo el mundo, si queremos buscar a alguien solo hacemos una llamada.

Saya: ¿En serio harían eso por mí?

Yuriko: Claro, mi niña eres lo más importante para nosotros, además no va ser problema para nosotros, recuerda que somos una de las familias más poderosas de Tokonosu y sé que eres muy terca al igual que tu padre, no olvidaras a Takashi por nada del mundo así que te ayudare.

Saya: ¡Gracias mama!

Grito a todo pulmón y abrazo a su madre quien se sorprendió por la reacción de su hija, pero de igual manera también le abrazo.

Yuriko: Ya, ya, está bien pero que quede entre las dos vale.

Saya: Si, papa no creo que lo entienda.

Yuriko: Si, jeje, bueno viste hija saldremos hoy.

Saya: Ya voy, en un momento estoy, gracias ma.

Yuriko: Si hija, bien te espero en el auto.

Saya: Si.

Saya inmediatamente se levantó y empezó a escoger su ropa, entre sus prendas encontró una sudadera negra algo polvosa, lo cual Saya empezó a sacudir pero en eso callo una fotografía, lo cual llamo la atención de saya y la levanto. En la fotografía mostraba a cuatro estudiantes más o menos de unos 12 años de edad eran Hisashi, Takashi, Rei y Saya en ese orden, en la foto muestra que ellos están en algún tipo de excursión, Hisashi en la foto se muestra riéndose tomando del cuello a Takashi mientras esta estaba sonriendo también tenía la sudadera negra que encontró puesta, mientras Rei lo abrazaba y sonreía feliz mente, por ultimo Saya quien estaba sonriendo, feliz mente, a Saya la entristeció, al ver que Takashi en ese tiempo era feliz junto a sus amigos, junto a ella pero cambio el tras la muerte de su papa Makoto y la traición que le hicieron Hisashi y Rei, Saya inexplicablemente empezó a llorar, pero dirigió la foto a su pecho y agacho la cabeza.

Saya: Takashi…juro que te encontrare y te hare feliz…también juro que Igo y Miyamoto no se te acercaran para nada.

 **Mientras en un puesto de helado.**

Takashi: ¡Achu!, ¡Achu!, ¡Achu!, hay dios creo que pesque un resfriado.

Andrea: O tal vez alguien se esté acordando de ti.

Takashi: Posiblemente.

Andrea: Y bien, Takashi dime ¿tienes hermanos?

Takashi: Bueno, nada más mi hermana Kokoro.

Andrea: Oh, que interesante.

Takashi: Si posiblemente jejeje.

¿?: ¡HEY TÚ, BONITA!

Un chico de cabello verde se acercó hacia la mesa de Takashi y Andrea, vistiendo como un motociclista, con una chaqueta negra, una camisa de tirantes blanca, unos pantalones de mezclilla, unos lentes de sol, y una gorra al revés.

Motociclista: Te estoy hablando.

Andrea: ¿Qué quieres?

Motociclista: Quiero que vengas con nosotros.

Andrea: No, gracias por si no lo has notado estoy con alguien.

Motociclista: Ja, con este idiota, jajaja, que risa, ven con nosotros, ven conmigo con un hombre de verdad.

Este respondió mientras tomaba con fuerza el brazo de André jalándola de la silla, Takashi en seguida se paró y le quito la mano de Andrea.

Takashi: Dijo que no quiere ir, te pediré que te largues de aquí.

Motociclista: ¿Y quién me sacara?, ¿tu?, jajaja no me hagas reír.

Takashi: No lo repetiré.

Motociclista: Escúchame bien mocoso, nadie, absolutamente nadie me dice que hacer, en especial un chico tonto.

Este respondió con un mucha rabia mientras agarraba a Takashi de su camisa.

Takashi: Suéltame.

Motociclista: O ¿qué?, ¿me golpearas?

Takashi: Tú lo pediste.

Takashi rápidamente se soltó del agarre para agacharse y darle una patada en la quijada del motociclista quien cayó al suelo.

Gerente: No quiero que pelen en mi negocio, largo de aquí.

Takashi: Lo lamento, tenga, vámonos Andrea.

Andrea: ¿Huh?, s-si claro.

Motociclista: Hijo de puta.

Takashi y Andrea recogieron sus cosas, mientras el motociclista trataba de pararse pero el dolor era fuerte, pero Takashi y Andrea salieron rápido pero se encontraron con toda la banda del motociclista.

Motociclista 2: ¡HIJO DE PERRA!, ¡¿QUE LE HICIERON A NUESTRO JEFE?!

Takashi: Andrea atrás mío.

Motociclista 3: ¡VAMOS A DARLE DURO CHICOS!

Motociclista: ¡NO!, ¡ESTE HIJO DE PERRA ES MIO!

El primer motociclista apareció con sangre en la boca

Motociclista 2: Jefe.

Takashi: Andrea, cuida mis cosas vale.

Este decía mientras le daba sus pertenencias a Andrea, como reloj, chamarra, billetera y celular.

Andrea: ¿Qué?

Canción de Bon Jovi - It's My Life Lyrics

Takashi: ¡CUIDADO!

Este vio que el motociclista no espero he iba atacar a Andrea pero Takashi la abrazo y giro con ella esquivando el golpe del motociclista, hasta aventarla a una silla que estaba cercas, con mucha rapidez, Andrea quedo sorprendida por la velocidad de Takashi, mientras este se puso en posición de combate mientras los demás motociclistas hicieron un circulo.

Motociclista: Te daré por culo.

Takashi: Te espero rabo verde.

El motociclista dio una patada a la rodilla derecha de Takashi pero este el esquivo y salto con su pie izquierdo, dando un giro le dio una patada en la cara al motociclista, pero este la resistió y trato de darle un golpe en la cara a Takashi con su mano derecha, pero este la esquivo y respondió con un golpe de cabeza rompiéndole la nariz, pero el motociclista estaba muy enojado que no le importó el dolor y siguió, daba golpes a lo brusco pero Takashi los esquivaba sin algún esfuerzo y respondía cuando debía, tras eso el motociclista se cansó Takashi aprovecho la oportunidad y le dio una patada en el pecho sacándolo de combate.

Motociclista: (tos), (tos), ¡¿QUE HACEN IDIOTAS ACABENLO?!

Estos voltearon hacia Takashi quien aún estaba en posición de combate, sin dudar todos atacaron a Takashi, mas o menos 6 motociclistas incluyendo al jefe derrotado pero Takashi respondía con golpes que no pareciera que fueran de un arte marcial en específico, puesto utilizaba todo tipo de golpe de cualquier arte marcial, lo cual a muchos de los motociclistas les dio mucha confusión y miedo, utilizando como Kick boxing, karate, kun fu, Aikido, Jiu-Jitsu entre muchos otros, algunos motociclistas poseían algunas de esas artes pero Takashi los vencía con facilidad, pero después Takashi cambio de estrategia y empezó a atacarlos todos juntos, pero casi, casi fue una película de acción, Andrea era la damisela en peligro mientras Takashi la defendía de los peores enemigos del mundo y parecía que Takashi peleaba como Batman pero claro sin la capa ni la máscara, muchas personas al ver como peleaba Takashi pensaron que estaban grabando una película, muchas personas se quedaron mirando y grabando la pelea, hasta que uno de los pandilleros le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara de Takashi sacándolo volando, cayendo al suelo pero en un cerrar de ojos este se paró al estilo militar o levantarse rápido, sorprendiendo a muchos, antes de que siguiera este dedico unas palabras.

Takashi: Okay, eso me dolió…Bien ya calenté suficiente, vamos en serio.

Tras esas palabras Takashi, corrió con todas sus fuerzas y golpeo con todas sus fuerzas al motociclista que le dio el golpe, sacándolo de combate al motociclista, mientras 2 fueron todas a atacar a Takashi pero este utilizaba sus ataques en su contra, sacando uno por uno, de nuevo otros 3 aparecieron y de nuevo atacaron a Takashi pero él los golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas hasta que por fin solo quedo el Jefe, quien se encontraba a penas en dos, tembloroso y con sangre en la cara.

Motociclista: ¿Quién mierda eres?

Takashi: Mi nombre es Takashi Komuro, recuérdalo bien…si nos topamos de nuevo no tendré piedad, así que te doy la oportunidad de que te vayas con tu pandilla.

Motociclista: ¡NO!

Takashi: Te lo advertí.

Mientras el motociclista corría hacia Takashi, este de nuevo se agacho y le dio una patada con su pie izquierdo en la quijada al Jefe este se alzó más o menos de un metro de altura cayendo al suelo, cuando cayó todo el mundo grito el nombre de Takashi y empezó a escuchar la canción de **Cartel de Santa donde están perros,** Takashi se impresiono por tanta gente vio su gran pelea que solo se veía en las películas pero cayó al suelo por Andrea quien se le encimo.

Andrea: ¡TAKASHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!, ¡MI HEROEEEEEEE!

Tras esas palabras beso a Takashi, mientras le alzaba la camisa, Takashi en seguida se separó de Andrea.

Takashi: Espera, Andrea, ¿Qué haces?

Andrea se acercó al oído de Takashi

Andrea: Quiero violarte.

Takashi: ¡¿QUE?!

Kotonoha: Takashi, hijo.

Takashi: Mama, Kokoro.

Kotonoha: Hijo, ¿estás bien?, acabo de ver la pelea

Takashi: ¡¿Qué?!

Kokoro: Así que esto es lo que te enseño mi abuelo.

Takashi: Bueno, no es ni el 10%.

Andrea: ¿Es tu mama?

Takashi: Si y ella es mi hermana Kokoro.

Respondía este mientras se levantaba y se sacudía su playera.

Kotonoha: Soy la mama de Takashi, Kotonoha Komuro.

Andrea: Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Andrea.

Kotonoha: ¿Es tu novia Takashi?

Takashi: ¡¿Qué?!

Tras eso, uno de los motociclistas se paró y quiso dar un golpe a Takashi pero lo que recibió fue una patada que lo enterró a una pared, de parte de la mama de Takashi, eso fue algo que no se lo esperaba.

Kotonoha: ¡PEDAZO DE IDIOTA!, ¡ACASO NO PUEDES ADMITIR UNA DERROTA!

Andrea: Vaya, ya sé de donde saco la fuerza Takashi.

Kokoro: Eso no es nada.

Kotonoha: Ah perdón, es que fue solo instinto, bien Andrea me permites un minuto.

Andrea: Si claro señora.

Esta respondió un poco sorprendida por la invitación de la mama de Takashi, pero ella asintió y fue con Kotonoha, a unos cuantos pasos lejos de Kokoro y Takashi.

Kotonoha: Oye Andrea, quería saber si podías ir a mi casa a las 8:00 am.

Andrea: Disculpe pero ¿por qué?

Kotonoha: Supongo que mi hijo ya te conto que viene del extranjero y que está regresando de su entrenamiento.

Andrea: Si ya me conto…lo siento por su esposo.

Kotonoha: No te preocupes, él nos cuida desde el cielo, ahora Takashi es una persona mejor al igual que Kokoro y yo.

Andrea: Cierto, bueno porque me invita a su casa.

Kotonoha: Bueno porque organice una fiesta sorpresa a Takashi y quería saber si pudieras ir a su fiesta.

Andrea: Claro, pero posiblemente este ocupada en la noche, pero hare lo que pueda para ir.

Kotonoha: Si, gracias.

Andrea: Antes de eso, me prestaría a su hijo por unos 10min.

Kotonoha: Que sean 15.

Andrea: Gracias.

Kotonoha: Takashi, ve con Andrea.

Takashi: Claro.

Andrea: Le encargo mi equipaje.

Kotonoha: Si.

Andrea: Sr gerente ¿podemos ocupar el baño?

Gerente: Claro, ocúpenlo.

Tras eso Andrea tomo de la mano a Takashi y rápidamente se dirigió al baño del local. **Canción de Cartel de Santa Todas mueren por mí,** sin dudarlo empieza a besar a Takashi apasionadamente, mientras Takashi queda impresionado por como Andrea le besa, sin poner alguna resistencia le sigue el juego, Andrea con mucha agresividad lo azota contra la puerta del baño, mientras se besan entran a un baño, Andrea empieza a quitarle su Chaqueta y su camisa blanca agresivamente, mientras este le quita su playera de tirantes y le sube la falda que lleva, tras eso se monta Andrea sobre Takashi y empiezan a decirse cosas pervertidas al oído, se puede notar que Takashi tiene un físico perfecto se pueden ver que sus "cuadros" han crecido al igual que sus pectorales y su conejo xd, Andrea se quita su sostén negro, Takashi queda encantado y empieza a besarla apasionadamente queriéndose comer el uno al otro abrazándose, tras eso Andrea Saca unos condones de su bolsa y mira a Takashi quien sin dudar rompe en seguida la bolsita del condón, mientras este rompía la bolsita Andrea desabrochaba su pantalón y le quita su cinturón, Takashi sin aguantar empieza a besarla le quita agresivamente su bragas negras, tras eso Takashi se pone el condón y empieza su labor, introduciendo su genital en el sexo de Andrea, quien grita de placer, Takashi empieza a embestirá a Andrea con agresividad pero a la vez con mucha suavidad, después de unos minutos Takashi y Andrea se vinieron pero quieran más y más, cambiando de posición a menudo trascurriendo los minutos se cansaron, Fin de la canción terminando esto tocaron la puerta.

Kotonoha: Chicos ya vámonos por favor.

Takashi: En un momento.

Respondió este muy cansado y jadeando, mientras Andrea lo abrazaba de la espalda.

Andrea: Nunca pensé que durarías tanto tiempo y que quisieras más y más.

Takashi: Lo mismo dijo.

Andrea: Bueno, tú recompensa por salvarme.

Takashi: Ah, entonces te salvare más seguido.

Andrea: ufufufufufu, Si opino igual, me encanto.

Takashi: ¿Qué parte?

Andrea: Todo, pero más cuando los aplastaste.

Takashi: Bien, salgamos rápido.

Tras eso Takashi y Andrea se arreglaron y salieron.

Kotonoha: Ha, Andrea te buscan unos señores.

Andrea: Señores.

¿?: ¡ANDREA!, ¿Qué bueno que estés bien? ¿Cómo te encuentras?, ¿no te hicieron nada?

Un hombre más o menos de unos 40 años se paró enfrente de Andrea y de Takashi, con barba y cabello muy corto.

Andrea: No, para nada.

Takashi: ¿Disculpe, quien es usted?

Andrea: Es mi manager idiota, se llama Matsuda.

Matsuda: ¡O PERO SI ES EL INCREIBLE HEROE TAKASHI!

Takashi: ¿Héroe?, ¿yo?

Kokoro: Si, mira lo subí a YouTube y ya tiene 1,000 visitas.

Kokoro apareció en frente de Takashi y le mostro su teléfono donde mostraba la pelea de Takashi.

Takashi: Kokoro ¿Por qué lo subiste?

Kokoro: Porque estuviste increíble y quiero que mi hermano sea famoso, además no soy la única que lo subió, hay muchos iguales pero obviamente con puntos de vista dientes, como "Los forajidos contra el héroe" o "los siete contra uno", "Takashi el héroe", este es el mío "Mi hermano el increíble Takashi Komuro".

Takashi: No puede ser.

Andrea: En verdad tienes una velocidad y reflejos increíbles.

Matsuda: Por eso, Takashi quiero darle una recompensa por proteger a nuestra Modelo estrella.

Takashi: No gracias, ya me dieron mi recompensa.

Matsuda: ¿Y cuál fue?

Takashi: Ah…este y-yo.

Andrea: Vamos Takashi, acepta la recompensa.

Takashi: Ah…de acuerdo.

Matsuda: Bien te doy dos entradas al cine.

Kokoro: No, mi hermano no peleo contra siete tipos para que le den solo dos entradas al cine, no trabajamos así.

Takashi: Kokoro ¿Qué haces?

Kokoro: Yo me ocupo.

Matsuda: Bueno ¿qué quieren?

Kokoro: Que tal diez mil yenes, un mes gratis de helados, cine y el God of war 4 para PlayStation 4.

Matsuda: ¿Crees que te lo daré así de fácil niñita?

Kokoro: Hazlo y mi hermano puede modelar junto a tu chica, creme que harás millones ya que él es nombrado en las redes sociales como "héroe", si lo haces podrás acostarte, bañarte, cepillarte con Dinero.

Matsuda: Bien, hecho, aquí tienes mi tarjeta para que me contacten por cualquier cosa o favor que quieran, vale dame tu numero para poderte marcar para la sesión de fotos.

Kokoro: Nop, yo te marcare, si no te importa, mi hermano está a punto de entrar a la escuela así que yo te diré cuando tendrá tiempo libre Ok.

Matsuda: De acuerdo hecho, mañana tendrás el juego.

Kokoro: Bien.

Esta decía mientras se volteaba y se dirigía a Takashi.

Takashi: ¿Cómo lo lograste?

Kokoro: Hermano recuerdas como conseguía fácil y sencillo dinero.

Takashi: No.

Kokoro: Les daba a cambio algo que no rechazarían.

Takashi: ¿Y qué fue lo que le diste?

Kokoro: Es clasificado.

Matsuda: Bien, vámonos Andrea, tienes cosas que hacer.

Andrea: Bien, gracias Takashi por lo de hoy, nos vemos.

Takashi: No hay de qué.

Chuuu (significa un beso)

Andrea: Nos vemos luego.

Takashi: Si.

Kotonoha: Y dices que no tienen nada.

Kokoro: SIP es evidente que no tienen nada.

Takashi: Ha (Suspiro), bien vámonos a casa.

Kotonoha: Pero antes vamos a distraernos un rato quiero hablar contigo y que me cuentes como estuvo tu viaje que hiciste.

Takashi: Buena idea mama, vamos.

Matsuda ¡TAKASHI KOMURO!, ¡BIENBENIDO A TOKONOSU HEROE!

Fin del capítulo "¡BIENBENIDO A TOKONOSU HEROE!"

Quiero darles las gracias a **aguilanegra7734 y a The Lone Wolf 117,** por apoyarme con esta historia y con la otra, muchísimas gracias bien hasta aquí le dejo para que puedan descansar los ojos ya que es un capitulo un poco largo pero nada comparado con otros fanfic que duran horas que termines de leer, bueno espero que me siguán en Twitter como Rick2016 y también en Fanfaction, pronto subiré capítulos de este mismo canfín y del otro que es **highschool of the dead lucha ETERNA TakashixSaeko y algunas xd,** si no lo has visto chécalo, esta buena, solo acaba de empezar la historia que tengo desarrollada, nos vemos en otro capitulo


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 "Paseando por Tokonosu (sucesos pasados) cantando desde el corazón"**

 **Hola amigos de fanfictión como han estado, espero que bien, quiero pedir una disculpa por a ver tardado en subir el capítulo de esta historia he tenido unas semanas muy pesada y llenas de tareas bueno supongo que me comprenden, a decir verdad estaré muy ocupado más de lo normal, bueno como en otros capítulos les invito a que vean highschool of the dead lucha ETERNA TakashixSaeko y algunas xd, esta historia posiblemente no le entiendan al principio pero vean los capítulos con tranquilidad y analicen cada uno de los capítulos para así tener una idea de lo que pasara a continuación, pasando a este fic les doy las gracias a BlackAuraWolf, Darry19, Dragon saku, Fadse1005, Rogue Soul 98, aguilanegra7734, aten92 y a juanpablobro, por seguirme en esta historia espero que también siguán mi otro fanfic.**

 **En este capítulo va a ver muchas canciones que posiblemente las conocerán, bueno lo único que me queda decir es…**

 **¡COMENCEMOS!**

 **HIGH SHOOL OF THE DEAD PERTENECE a dais u que zato y Shōji sato no se pretende lucrar de alguna manera esto es sin fines de lucro, esta historia fue creada por rick2016, esto es con fines de entretenimiento** **.**

En una limosina rumbo a la ciudad, se encuentra la familia Takagi, Saya se encuentra mirando la ventana, mientras su mama y su padre platicaban tranquilamente, ella vestida con un vestido elegante rosa mientras su madre vestía un vestido de color blanco y por ultimo su padre quien vestía un esmoquin elegante y costoso.

Pensamiento de Saya:

-Vaya como extraño a Takashi, en verdad como quisiera que nunca se hubiera ido, bueno también fue mi culpa por no a verle confesado lo que en verdad siento, en especial el día en el que le propuso a Rei que fuera su novia, aún recuerdo ese día, el que lo vi tan triste.

Flashback:

Tras a verme graduado del jardín de niños, escuela primaria y secundaria entre a la preparatoria, Takashi y yo nos distanciamos por dos razones, el salía con Rei, no la juzgaba en ese entonces porque era buena en deportes o era bonita sino también por mi estúpido orgullo, pero aun sentía un sentimiento muy fuerte por él y lo sigo sintiendo por alguna razón, pero me pude acercar, mucho tras la traición de Rei y Hisashi, aun siento la rabia que me provocaron esos dos malditos hipócritas, para poder regarla fingían algo que no eran, jugaron con los sentimientos.

Un día antes del incidente (la traición de Rei y Hisashi)

Me encontraba en el salón, ya era la ultima hora y faltaban muy pocos minutos para que acabara la clase yo estaba tan aburrida e irritada por dos razones, no pude acabar los ejercicios de educación física me quede sin aliento antes de que pudiera terminar y un chico me invito a salir estaba tan irritada que lo rechace sin pensarlo, ni siquiera me acuerdo del nombre de aquel chico que me invito a salir pero iba tan irritada que podría arrancar la cabeza a cualquier persona pero solo un chico pudo calamar mi enojo fue Takashi, lo encontré cuando iba entrando al salón de clases, en la entrada.

Takashi: Hola Taka- dijo Saya como te va.

Saya: Hola.

Takashi: ¿Cómo estás?, te noto un poco enojada.

Saya: No estoy enojada estoy irritada por un chico, (suspiro) bien ¿y tú?

Takashi: Bien muy bien, bueno voy a acompañar a Rei después de clases a su casa.

Saya: Ya veo (¡MALDITA ESTUPIDA!).

Takashi: Oye ¿quieres ir con nosotros?

Saya: No gracias tengo muchos planes, (¡DE QUE MIERDA HABLAS!, ¡ERES TONTA O QUE ACOMPAÑALO!, ¡NO TIENES NADA QUE HACER MAS QUE HACERTE LA SUFRIDA EN TU CUARTO!)

Takashi: No hay problema, ya va a comenzar la clase vamos a nuestros lugares o si no nos va matar el profesor, más bien hará un tapete conmigo.

Saya: Ufufufufufu, que gracioso, vale vamos.

Takashi: Bien.

Saya: Oye Takashi.

Takashi: Si.

Saya: Gracias por hacerme reír, me alivianaste el día.

Takashi: Para mí es un gusto, me alegro que al menos sonrías un poco, esa es la niña que me encanta ver, vamos antes de que trape el suelo conmigo el profesor.

Saya: Si, vamos.

50 min. Después

Profesor: Okay jóvenes quiero que mañana me entreguen la tarea y su práctica entendido, pueden retirarse.

Imamura: Oh que cansado es estar sentado en las clases todo el tiempo.

Morita: Tal vez porque no haces prácticamente nada en la clase.

Imamura: ¡Oye Takashi!, ¿A dónde vas?

Takashi: Acompañare a Rei a su casa.

Imamura: Vale luego nos vemos.

Takashi: Si, luego nos vemos, vamos Rei.

Rei: Si vamos.

 **Se retiraron.**

Al igual que yo quedando solos Imamura y Morita, por no a verme fijado se me olvido mi cuaderno con el apunte del día de hoy, sin otra opción tuve que ir por mi cuaderno, antes de entrar al aula escuche que todavía esos dos idiotas estaban hablando, por alguna razón me quede escuchando, en silencio cercas de la puerta.

Imamura: Como extraño a Takashi.

Morita: No me digas que te enamoraste de él.

Imamura: ¡Cállate!, no es eso, si no es que siento que la va a sufrir Takashi con Rei.

Morita: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Imamura: Por esto.

Este decía mientras sacaba un celular y le mostraba mensajes a Morita.

Morita: ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

Imamura: Lo encontré mientras estaba fumando en el tejado tirado en el barandal.

Morita: ¿Qué hacemos con esto Imamura?, esto puede dañar a Takashi mucho.

Imamura: Ya se, pensaba si en dárselo o no dárselo, pero es que me puede acusar con que yo soy el que escribió esos mensajes, pero esto no se debe quedar oculto hay que decirle a Takashi, sobre Igou y Miyamoto esto le romperá el corazón.

Morita: Estoy de acuerdo contigo, sé que le dolerá mucho esto, pero es mejor decirle que ocultarlo y más si se entera que nosotros lo sabíamos.

Imamura: Ya se vamos a tenderle una trampa a Miyamoto.

Morita: Bien ¿cuál es el plan?

Imamura: Mira si no me equivoco aquí tiene horas exactas de donde se ven, el viernes se verán en el tejado a las seis treinta, con el celular hay que enviarle un mensaje a Takashi, que quiere verlo yo creo que los puede cachar besándose o algo por el estilo, nosotros vamos a aparecer y decir la verdad.

Morita: Takashi está muy influenciado por Rei, no nos va a creer.

Imamura: Es verdad…ya se dejemos el celular en algún lugar donde lo pueda encontrar Takashi.

Morita: Es cierto, pero ¿en dónde?

Imamura: En las escaleras, tu y yo lleguemos muchísimo antes que ellos.

Morita: Pero se darán cuenta que tramamos algo.

Imamura: Es verdad, tu llegaras después de mí, tu dejaras el celular en las escaleras vale.

Morita: Bien salgamos antes de que los profesores nos digan algo.

Imamura: Si vámonos.

Tras eso yo reaccioné rápidamente y me metí al salón como si nada ellos se le hizo raro, pero yo seguí con mi tarea y Salí lo más rápido posible. Durante toda la tarde no pude evitar pensar esa platica sobre Takashi, Miyamoto y Igou me preguntaba varias veces ¿qué es lo que planeaban esos dos idiotas? Al siguiente día yo llegué temprano como de costumbre y vi llegar al primer idiota (Imamura), después llego el segundo idiota (Morita), hasta que llego Takashi con ramo de rosas rojas, lo cual me molesto mucho, pero lo peor es que él tenía una entrada a un hotel muy lujoso llamado "bienvenido al paraíso" (welcome to Paradise), tras al a verlo saludado se fue a ver a Miyamoto, pero los dos idiotas empezaron a discutir.

Morita: Viejo creo que acabamos de regarla, Takashi le va a dar dos noches en el hotel más lujoso de Japón, ¿sabes cuánto dinero se gastó?

Imamura: Ya lo sé, no me lo recuerdes.

Morita: ¿No vas hacer nada?

Imamura: No.

Morita: No sé tú, pero yo no voy hacer sufrir a Takashi o causar su sufrimiento.

Morita salió corriendo para detener a Takashi, yo sinceramente no sabía que tramaban o de que hablaban, hasta que Imamura se paró y corrió, pero antes de que saliera lo detuve.

(mientras con Morita corría gritando el nombre de Takashi por el corredor, en donde Takashi se paró en las escaleras como en el capítulo 1 y recogió el celular y entro).

Saya: Imamura, ¿Qué diablos está pasando?

Imamura: Acabamos de hacer una mega estupidez, quédate aquí puede ser peligroso.

Saya: ¡Dímelo!

Imamura: Maldita sea, Miyamoto está engañando a Takashi.

Saya: ¿Qué…?

Imamura: Lo siento tengo que irme.

Tras eso se retiró Imamura, mientras yo me quedé impactada por esas palabras que dijo Imamura, no podía creer que Rei estaba engañando a Takashi, no podía ni mantenerme de pie y me senté para poder procesar todo aquello que estaba pasando en aquel entonces, sentía como mi corazón se partió en dos al escuchar eso, después de a verme calmado me pare rápidamente y Salí del salón, pero dos profesores y el director.

Profesor: ¡SAEÑORITA TAKAGI REGRESE A SU SALON RAPIDO!

Saya: Pero…Sensei.

Director: ¡HAGALO TAKAGI!

Saya: Si…

(Ya saben lo que pasa con Takashi).

Mientras yo me quede en el salón algunos chicos de mi salón empezaron a llegar, pero un profesor nos decía que nos quedáramos en el salón mientras pasaban tres profesores cargando a Hisashi inconsciente con la cara llena de sangre (¡SE LO MERECE POR MARIA JAJAJAXD!), mal herido con la cara destrozada, sin camisa, de tras suyo venia Rei llorando con fuerza y con una chamarra cubriéndola, mientras algunos chicos vieron a Imamura y morita venir caminando con algunos rasguños al igual que dos profesores.

¿?: ¡HEY IMAMURA QUE DIABLOS LE PASO A IGOU!

Imamura: Ko-Komuro…lo golpeo e intento violar a Miyamoto.

Saya: (¿Qué…?)-sentía como si el tiempo se parara por completo, no sabía que sentimiento se estaba apoderando de mi cuerpo, no sabía si era ira…confusión…tristeza…

Muchas personas empezaron a hablar entre sí, pero un profesor los interrumpió.

Profesor: ¡CALLENSE A USTEDES NO LES TIENE QUE IMPORTAR!, ¡METANSE A SU SALON SINO LOS SUSPENDERE UN MES!

Tras esas palabras acatamos las ordenes y nos quedamos en nuestros lugares, después de 20 min, llego un profesor y nos dio actividad, tras eso se retiró y dejo un encargado para anotar a cualquier persona que desobedeciera y se saliera sin permiso, pero después de unos minutos comenzaron los rumores, yo no hice la actividad estaba tan preocupada por Takashi que no me puede concentrar, Imamura llego después de la segunda hora y morita se retiraría, pero parecía que desapareció, Miyamoto se encontraba en dirección y Igou se encontraba en la enfermería, muchos profesores estaban buscando a Takashi pues nunca había salido de la escuela, mientras en todos los salones empezaron los rumores y se esparcieron como una maldita pandemia, cuando llego el receso los profesores ordenaron quedarnos en los salones, pero algunos alumnos de otros grupos llegaban preguntando "¿Qué paso con este chico Takashi?".

¿?: Pobre de Igou, también de Miyamoto en verdad nunca pensé que Komuro haría eso, es un bastardo Takashi, le voy a romper la cara a ese idiota.

¿?: Te apoyo.

¿?: Igual yo, dinos Imamura ¿dónde vive?, tú lo conoces dinos ¿dónde está?

Imamura: Bueno…

Saya: Si que eres una mierda…Imamura…

Imamura: ¿Qué...?

Saya: ¡LO QUE ESCUCHASTE!, ¡ERES UNA MIERDA MENOS QUE ESO!, ¡¿POR QUE NO DICES LO QUE EN VERDAD PASO!, ¡MALDITO MENTIROSO!

Imamura: Yo…

¿?: ¿Tu que te metes estúpida?

Una chica interrumpió y se acercó a Saya, era la hermosa Yuki Miku, apariencia Tiene el pelo de color naranja al igual que Rei, pero mucho más corto y usa una diadema para mantenerlo hacia atrás, pero lo que más se nota en ella es su gran atractivo, que no duda usar en su favor. Muchos alumnos estaban muy entretenidos viendo su atractivo, mientras Saya la miraba de forma muy desafiante al igual que Yuki.

Saya: ¿Qué quieres tu mosca?

Yuki: Mosca jajaja...a ti no te tiene que importar niña presumida.

Saya: Mira quien habla la que siempre caga el pastel. Pensé que estabas enseñando tus bragas a los profesores que te quieren reprobar.

Yuki: Mira estúpida vuelve a decirme otra cosa y te rompo la cara.

Saya: Mira que miedo tengo. Si vas amenazar a alguien debes de infundir miedo. Pero que puedo decir de alguien que

Yuki: Tu lo pediste.

Tras esas palabras Yuki dio el primer golpe con su mano derecha a la cara de Saya, pero Saya se mantuvo de pie con el puño de Yuki pegado a su cachete, girando sus ojos lentamente a Yuki quien estaba algo sorprendida pero antes de que diera el otro golpe Saya le golpeo fuerte con su mano derecha en la boca sacándole sangre al instante, cayendo al suelo tras eso se paró rápidamente para responder, pero dos profesoras las detuvieron inmovilizándolas, haciendo una llave a saya con su muñeca y azotándola contra la pared, mientras Yuki fue igualmente inmovilizada pero esta estaba en el suelo.

Profesora 2: Ya fue suficiente.

Yuki: ¡NO!, ¡ESA PERRA ME LAS VA A PAGAR!

Saya: ¡AQUÍ ESTOY BASURA!

Profesora 1: Saca a Yuki de aquí, yo me llevare a Takagi ahora.

Tras esas palabras salieron del aula y se dirigieron a la sala del director, tras unos cuantos minutos de discutir con el director y con Yuki decidieron que llamarían a sus padres de las dos, tras eso las profesoras escoltaron a Yuki, dejando sola a Saya esperando, pero salió de la sala con la excusa de que iría al baño, pero su objetivo era buscar a Takashi, después de unos minutos de andar en los pasillos decidió ir al área de deportes y me adentre en un tipo mini bosque que había en la escuela encontrándome con un tipo de túnel, cuando me acerque sentí que el suelo se empezó a separar entonces caí a una especie de túnel cayendo encima de alguien, cuando me di cuenta era Takashi el que estaba ahí.

Saya: Auch, eso dolió, ¿huh?

Takashi: H-Hola, Takagi.

Saya: ¡Takashi!, ¿Qué bien que estas bien?

Takashi: Bueno que digamos bien muy bien, no.

Saya: Taka- dijo Komuro, ¿estás bien?

Takashi: Mas o menos.

Saya: A perdona la pregunta, pero… ¿es cierto lo que ocurrió hace un rato?

Takashi: ¿Sobre qué casi mato a Hisashi?

Saya: No, dicen que intentaste violar a Miyamoto.

Takashi: ¿Quién te dijo esa gran mentira?

Saya: Todos lo están comentando.

Takashi: Claro que no es verdad…fue algo incluso peor.

Saya: ¿Y que fue?

Takashi: Bueno…

El joven Takashi le conto todo lo que le ocurrió desde principio a fin, estuvieron un rato hablando.

Saya: No puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo, no puedo creer que Miyamoto te hizo eso.

Takashi: No te pido que me creas, además de eso me acaba de llamar mi mama…dijo que mi papa fue asesinado.

Saya: ¿Qué? ...yo no sabía, Perdón.

Takashi: No te preocupes, ahora necesita salir de aquí, mi mama puede que ya llego.

Saya: Es verdad. Oye necesitas atención medica en tu mano, si no puede que se te infecte.

Takashi: No te preocupes solo necesito ir al salón, recoger mis cosas y largarme de aquí.

Saya: Estas loco Takashi si vas al salón abra un muro de golpes, muchos están muy enojados por lo que le hiciste a Igou, te harán pedazos.

Takashi: No me importa… quiero ver a mi mama y a Kokoro, agh.

Este decía mientras se paraba, pero el dolor de su mano fue muy intenso, recargándose en una pared trato de caminar, pero no podía.

Saya: Deja de ser terco y déjame ayudarte.

Tras eso Saya ayudo a Takashi a salir, después de un rato llegaron a un edificio subiendo las escaleras Takashi le pregunto a Saya.

Takashi: Dime ¿quién inicio los rumores?

Saya: No creo que sea el mejor momento.

Takashi: Dímelo Saya.

Saya: Miyamoto y Imamura.

Takashi: Y Morita.

Saya: Desapareció.

Takashi: Maldita sea… ¿Qué hice mal?, ¿Qué mierda le hice a Rei para que me hiciera esto?

Saya: Tranquilo, todo estará bien.

Takashi: ¡ES MENTIRA!

Nuevamente el joven empezó a llorar fuerte mente, se soltó de Saya para recargarse en la pared.

Takashi: Me quiero morir…no tengo nada por que vivir.

Saya: ¡NO DIJAS ESO! Takashi no te derrumbes por esto, sigue adelante por favor, no hagas algo que no tiene marcha atrás, por favor.

Takashi: S-Saya… ¿Qué hago?

Sensei: ¡HEY TU!

Saya: Sensei.

Sensei: ¡ALEJATE DE EL!

Saya: Pero Sensei.

Sensei: ¡APARTATE, RAPIDO TAKAGI!

Takashi: Haz caso Takagi, estaré bien.

Saya: Komuro.

Sensei: ¡VAMOS PARATE!

Takashi: Me siento, muy mal.

¡Tas!, Takashi se desmayó provocando que se callera de las escaleras.

Saya: ¡TAKASHI!

Tras eso rápidamente me baje para ver a Takashi, que no tuviera alguna lesión grave me espante tanto que no pude aguantar el llanto.

Sensei: Tranquilízate Takagi está bien solo está cansado, ayúdame a llevarlo a la enfermería.

Saya: ¡SI!

Tras esas palabras rápidamente ayudé al profesor a llevar a Takashi a la enfermería, cuando dejamos en la camilla a Takashi volteé a ver en donde estaba la enfermera Shizuka, pero me encontré con Igou en una camilla con vendas en la cara y a Miyamoto sentada con el abrigo cubriéndola, rápidamente se paró y se acercó a mí, pero yo estaba con tanta ira que estaba a punto de golpearla.

Rei: ¿Takagi? ... ¿qué ocurre, por que estas…?, ¿Takashi?

Se sorprendió al ver a Takashi en la camilla, mal herido con su ropa toda sucia, antes de que diera un paso puse mi mano enfrente.

Saya: Mejor ni te le acerques.

Rei: ¿Qué…?

Antes de que terminara le di una fuerte cacheta don que la aturdió y la tiro al suelo.

Saya: ¡ALEJATE DE TAKASHI MALDITA ZORRAAAAAAAA!

Rei: Takagi…

Profesor: ¡YA BASTA TAKAGI!

El profesor se puso entre las dos.

Saya: Tienes suerte que estoy tranquila, pero te lo advierto ¡ALEJATE DE TAKASHI SI NO TE JURO QUE VOY A COSERTE A GOLPES MALDITA PERRA!

Profesor: ya basta de acuerdo, ustedes dos hablaran en otro momento, ¿Dónde está Marikahua?

Rei: No lo sé…

Profesor: Bien, regresa a tu lugar.

Tras eso Rei se levantó y se fue con Hisashi, mientras yo me quede con Takashi. Después de unos minutos llego Marikahua y atendió a Takashi, después de unas pocas horas terminaron las clases, después llego la madre de Takashi acompañada con el padre de Rei, yo no me sorprendí puesto Takashi me había explicado lo ocurrido y con lágrimas en los yo la abracé y le di mi pésame a Kotonoha.

Saya: En verdad lo siento mucho, señora…lo siento.

Kotonoha: Gracias Takagi…gracias por cuidar de mi hijo.

Saya: No se preocupe, él es mi amigo lo cuidaría con mi vida.

Rei: ¿Papa que haces aquí?

Miyamoto: Estoy escoltando a Kotonoha y a Takashi, veo que tuviste un día largo, arréglate y toma tus cosas.

Rei: Puedo explicarte.

Miyamoto: Hablaremos en otro momento.

Rei: Pero papa.

Miyamoto: Dije que recojas tus cosas, una patrulla de escoltara a la casa tu mama te espera, rápido.

Rei: Bien…

Tras eso Rei se retiró muy a penada que parecía que quería llorar, después llegaron dos oficiales y se llevaron a Takashi, después de que había hablado Kotonoha con el director, mientras yo me retire rápidamente para regresar a casa, pero me encontré con una limosina adentro de ella se encontraba mi madre muy seria yo solo subí y me quede en silencio, pero cuando menos me di cuenta aviamos llegado a mi casa ya era de noche, rápidamente me baje y mi madre me dio la orden de ir al estudio de mi padre que él me esperaba ahí, ya en el estudio mi padre estaba sentado muy serio hasta que hablo.

Soichiro: ESCUCHE QUE TE PELEASTE SAYA, ¿ES VERDAD?

Saya: ¿Qué…? Bueno sí.

Mi padre soltó una carcajada algo que nunca se veía, no sabía si preocuparme o estar feliz, hasta que paro de reír, con una sonrisa me miro y grito a todo pulmón.

Soichiro: ¡HIJA ME SIENTO MUY ORGULLOSO DE TI!

Algo en mi interior parecía que se estaba quemando, no sabía si era por la felicidad o por confusión.

Saya: ¿Cómo…no lo entiendo?

Soichiro: HIJA ME SIENTO MUY ORGULLOSO POR QUE DEMOSTRASTE QUE TU ERES MAS FUERTE QUE CUALQUIER CHICA NORMAL, ME SORPRENDIO MUCHO CUANDO ME DIJIERON QUE TE ABIAS PELEADO…JAJAJA, DIME HIJA QUE HICISTE.

Saya: Bueno…gracias papa…no fue nada solo le di un golpe y ya.

Soichiro: QUE BIEN HIJA, NUNCA PENSE QUE SERIAS TAN FUERTE A PESAR DE NOTENER ENTRENAMIENTO, ME ALEGRO MUCHO HIJA.

Saya: ¡GRACIAS PAPA!

Sentía como las lágrimas salían de mis parpados, nunca pensé en poder escuchar esas palabras en especial de mi padre, entonces me pare para abrazarlo algo que nunca se había visto antes, cuando menos me di cuenta mi madre estaba en la entrada con una sonrisa mirándonos muy feliz.

Yuriko: También yo estoy orgullosa de ti hija, me alegro de que hayas puesto esa chica en su lugar.

Saya: Mama, gracias.

Soichiro: BUENO HIJA AUN ASI TIENES QUE MEJORAR Y MOSTRAR MAS FORTALEZA, TE ENTRENAREMOS PARA QUE PUEDAS DEFENDERTE.

Saya: ¡Sí...! pero papa…tengo algo importante que decirte…es sobre Takashi.

Soichiro: SI, ¿Qué HAY CON EL?

Saya: Bueno es que…hoy tuvo un día muy horrible, posiblemente el peor de todos…fue…traicionado por su mejor amigo y a fallecido su papa…

Todos se quedaron en silencio tras esas palabras, mi padre se quedó en silencio para pensar sus palabras, hasta que hablo.

Soichiro: BUENO ESO ES UNA GRAN PERDIDA, MAKOTO KOMURO ERA ALGUIEN INIGUALABLE, ES UNA PENA, NO PODEMOS HACER NADA MAS QUE IR A DAR EL MESAME.

Yuriko: Los ayudaremos con lo que podamos, a su madre, su hermana y pos su puesto a Komuro.

Saya: Gracias mama, gracias papa.

Soichiro: NO HAY PROBLEMA.

Yuriko: Ve a hacer tu tarea, luego hablamos.

Saya: ¡SI!

Fin del flashback.

Soichiro: SAYA, ¿ESTAS ESCUCHANDO?

Saya: Ah perdón no oí.

Yuriko: Bueno tu papa fue invitado a una fiesta de bienvenida de alguien súper importante.

Saya: ¿Puedo saber de quién, papa?

Soichiro: SE TRATA DE EL MAESTRO BUSUJIMA, REGRESA CON SU HIJA A TOKONOSU.

Saya: ¿Es el que te entreno?

Soichiro: ES CORRECTO, EL MAESTRO BUSUJIMA FUE QUIEN ME ENTRENO, YURIKO Y YO FUIMOS INVITADOS A UNA PEQUEÑA CENA DE BIENVENIDA PARA BUSUJIMA-SENSEI.

Saya: Comprendo.

Tras eso me puse unos audífonos y empecé a escuchar música en mi celular como no tenía muchas canciones puse la radio, en esos momentos el locutor de la radio estaba hablando con unos chicos de la ciudad para pedir que pusieran una canción para una chica que se había mudado a un lugar y otro que habían roto su relación recientemente.

Chico 1: La verdad quiero dedicar una canción a alguien muy especial, esta canción se llama C-Kan Vuelve ft. MC Davo, por favor si la escucha te quiero decir que te quiero mucho y no quiero vivir sin ti.

Chico 2: Igual yo te quiero y no puedo vivir sin ti te amo.

Locutor: Okay esta canción se llama C kan vuelve con MC Davo.

-C kan-

Cuando coincidimos, cuando nos vimos

Cuando sonreímos, cuando nos conocimos

Cuando nos tomamos, cuando nos saludamos

Cuando hablamos, cuando quedamos

Cuando salimos, cuando compartimos

Cuando lo sentimos, cuando nos unimos

Cuando fue, cuando te bese

Cuando me besaste

Cuando te amé, cuando me dejaste

Recuerdo cada detalle cual si hubiese sido ayer

Desde el olor de tu pelo hasta el color de tu piel

Le soy fiel a tu recuerdo, pero no resuelve

Si cada tic tac del reloj te grita vuelve

365 días perdidos en la nada, 25 años de vida

Y mis 21 gramos de mi alma

Te los doy, a donde tú me digas yo me voy

Porque de que sirve estar si sin ti yo no estoy...

Contento

A quien le cuento lo que siento

Dicen que el viento del tiempo siempre borra un sentimiento

Pero no, me mintieron yo a ti no puedo olvidarte

Mi corazón late, pero lejos en otra parte

Donde estamos tú y yo

Somos tú y yo

Donde tus sueños son míos y mis sueños son tuyos

Donde de nuevo puedo verte

Y me voy a asegurar que no volveré a perderte

-Coro-

Cuando te tuve no supe lo que valías

Y hoy que no estas quiero darte hasta mi vida

Hasta lo imposible haría por ti volvería

Descalzo, por recuperar aquellos días

Pero, Vuelve que si tú no estás todo se me va

Menos estas ganas de gritar que ya no puedo más

Vuelve, cuando entenderás que si tú te vas

Te llevas mis sueños y no quiero despertar jamás

-Mc Davo

-Así es que tu partida está matándome es enserio

No olvido los momentos que pasaron entre usted y yo

Se fue y me dejo y ni cuenta se dio

Daría todo por solo un minuto para decirle adiós

Dime que va a pasar si contigo eran mis planes

Todas las noches que duermo en mis sueños invades

Bien dicen que para el amor no hay edades

Sigo esperando ese día en el que de nuevo me llames

Rápido paso, no aviso, se fue y me dejo solo

Y ahora estoy en este mundo de angustias que no controlo

Por Dios santo, porque a esa persona a la que amé tanto

Se me fue, se me adelanto y me dejo ahogado en el llanto

Quiero que sepas que yo nunca quise perderte

Y quedarme solo con un recuerdo

Me pongo triste y me lleno de llanto

Mamita en las noches que de ti me acuerdo

En este mundo sin ti yo me pierdo

Perdóname vida no aguanto las ganas

Esta noche me voy de este planeta

No intentes salvarme que no habrá mañana

-Coro-

Cuando te tuve no supe lo que valías

Y hoy que no estas quiero darte hasta mi vida

Hasta lo imposible haría por ti volvería

Descalzo, por recuperar aquellos días

Pero, Vuelve que si tú no estás todo se me va

Menos estas ganas de gritar que ya no puedo más

Vuelve, cuando entenderás que si tú te vas

Te llevas mis sueños y no quiero despertar jamás.

Con esa canción me identifique tanto que sentía que era mi vida, puesto Takashi me abandono a pesar de que se enteró de a mí me gusta, el día en el que partió sentía que una parte de mi me faltaba no sabía que era eso, era algo que nunca experimente, entonces me conecte a internet y baje la canción y la escuche una y otra vez, sintiendo que era la primera vez que la escuchara, hasta que paro la limosina.

Soichiro: YA LLEGAMOS, BAJEMOS.

Saya: (Bueno una comida me vendrán bien para olvidar un momento a Takashi).

Toda la familia Takagi bajo de la limosina enfrente de una mansión tres veces más grande que la suya, con un gran pastizal verde y un camino de cristal, muy elegante con varios meseros por toda la mansión, Saya junto a sus padres fueron invitados a pasar por un mayor domo (parecido a Alfred de Batman), mientras el mayor domo les enseñaba toda la mansión, Saya se quedó viendo las especies de peces que había en una pecera grande, hasta que un hombre se acercó un hombre el mayor domo.

Mayor domo: Parece que le llamaron la atención Srta. Takagi.

Saya: Si, esas especies son muy raras, pero son muy hermosos.

Mayor domo: Es verdad, bueno sigamos con el recorrido.

Saya: Si.

Tras un gran rato de recorrido llegaron a la pista de baile, donde se encontraba el maestro Busujima.

Soichiro: SENSEI ME DA MUCHA ALEGRIA VERLO DE NUEVO.

Dijo mientras se reverenciará al igual que Yuriko y Saya.

Maestro Busujima: ¡HOLAAAAAAAAAA!, ¡SOICHIRO! ¡MI PUPILO PREFERIDO!, ¡¿Cómo TE VA?!

Soichiro: BIEN, GRACIAS.

Busujima: Me alegro mucho, ¿Cómo han estado?, señorita Yuriko, whou, se ve tan hermosa como la primera vez que la vi, bien hecho pupilo un guerrero y un verdadero hombre debe tener la más hermosa, exquisita flor que pueda existir.

Soichiro: Gracias Sensei.

Respondió dando una reverencia de respeto nuevamente.

Busujima: No seas tan cordial estamos ahora entre amigos, ¿no?

Soichiro: ENTINENDO.

Busujima: Bueno, por ahí me comentan que tuvieron una hija, ¿es cierto?

Soichiro: SI ASI ES MAESTRO.

Yuriko: Si, se llama Saya.

Saya: Es un honor conocerlo Busujima-one sama.

Busujima: El honor es mío, eres muy bonita al igual que tu madre, supongo que debes de a ver sacado el carácter de tu padre si no me equivoco.

Yuriko: Claro que no señor Busujima, está en lo correcto, es igualita que su padre, ufufufufufu.

Saya: Mama.

Busujima: Jajajaja, es verdad, típico de Soichiro, bueno vamos a cenar vale.

Soichiro: Claro, vamos.

Tras eso la familia Takagi acompañado con el mayor domo y el maestro Busujima, a un comedor con un gran festín, tras unos minutos de comer empezaron a conversar.

Busujima: ¿Y en que preparatoria estudias Takagi- san?

Saya: En la academia Fujimi en el otro lado del puente Onbetsu.

Busujima: ¿cuántos años tienes?

Saya: 16 dentro de poco cumpliré los 17.

Busujima: ¿Cómo vas en los estudios?

Saya: Bien, gracias.

Yuriko: Es la mejor de su clase, solo 10.

Busujima: Vaya, en serio no sabía eso.

Saya: Bueno no es para nada, pues soy un genio.

Busujima: Ya veo, yo creo que el novio le ha de a ver costado conseguir una cita contigo.

Saya: No para nada.

Busujima: ¿No tienes novio?

Saya: No, no me interesa tener novio por ahora.

Busujima: Y no hay alguno que te interese o te haya interesado.

Saya: Bueno solo un chico, un joven bueno, noble, amable con cualquiera…pero se fue de mi lado, en pocas palabras ya no se encuentra por aquí.

Saya respondió algo triste y cabizbaja que podría notarse a kilómetros en especial su madre puesto ella sabe que se siente.

Busujima: Ya veo, bueno cambiando de tema. Soichiro…yace en dónde meter a mi hija a estudiar.

Yuriko: ¿Hija?, no sabía que tenía usted una hija.

Busujima: Si, se llama…

¿?: Papa, ya llegué ¿en dónde estás?

Alguien hablo interrumpiendo al maestro Busujima.

Busujima: ¡ESTOY AQUÍ HIJA VEN QUIERO PRESENTARTE ALGUNOS VIEJOS AMIGOS!

¿?: ¿Unos amigos?

Una chica muy hermosa que enamoraría a cualquiera que le mirase, una chica de pelo morado lacio con una cola de caballo, ojos color azul celeste, vestida con una camisa de tirantes blanca, una chaqueta de color blanca, unos pantalones negros, unas botas de color blanco y unos aretes blancos.

Busujima: Hola hija, ¿cómo te fue?

¿?: Bien, gracias papa, un poco rara.

Busujima: Que bien hija, ven quiero presentarte a unos viejos amigos, ellos son la familia Takagi, el jefe de la familia Takagi, Soichiro Takagi, su esposa Yuriko Takagi y su hija la heredera al trono Saya Takagi.

Mientras los presentaba la chica hacia una reverencia de respeto y un saludo de mano, por ultimo ella saludo a Saya.

¿?: Mucho gusto.

Busujima: Soichiro, Yuriko, Saya, ella es mi hija, heredera al trono Busujima, es mi hija **Saeko Busujima.**

Saeko: Es un honor familia Takagi.

Soichiro: Igualmente.

Busujima: Que bueno que llegas hija, ya he decidido en donde estudiaras hija mía.

Saeko: ¿En dónde papa?

Busujima: En la academia Fujimi.

Soichiro: Esta seguro Sensei, hay mejores escuelas en Tokonosu.

Busujima: Es verdad, pero quiero que mi hija estudie en la academia Fujimi, además quiero que estén cercas Takagi y Saeko, yo estaré muy ocupado por el trabajo y esas cosas.

Soichiro: EN ESE CASO NOSOTROS NOS HAREMOS CARGO.

Busujima: En verdad muchas gracias Soichiro sabía que podía contar contigo, ¿estás de acuerdo hija?

Saeko: Bueno si tú lo dices estoy de acuerdo.

Busujima: Bien, ¿Y usted está de acuerdo Srta. Takagi-san?

Saya: Si, por supuesto Busujima.

Yuriko: Que bien, entonces vamos a celebrar.

Tras esas palabras terminamos de comer, Saeko se unió con nosotros mientras el mayor domo dejaba algunas cosas a su habitación, por órdenes de Busujima, después de una hora y media decidimos pararnos. Llegamos a la sala.

Busujima: ¿Hija quieres salir a algún lado?

Saeko: Bueno talvez, pero no quiero separarme de ti papa.

Yuriko: Que bonita conexión tienen ustedes se parecen a mi esposo y a mi hija.

-Todos reímos.

Yuriko: Dime Busujima-san, ¿Cuántos años tienes? Y ¿Qué asido de tu vida?, ¿no has tenido novio o algo por el estilo?

Saya: (¿Qué tipo de preguntas son esas mamas? Sí que eres directa). -yo pensaba de brazos cruzados al igual que mi papa.

Saeko: Señora puede llamarme Saeko-san, solo mis amigos me pueden llamar Saeko, al igual que los amigos de mi padre, también puedes llamarme así Saya-san. Bueno tengo 16 años y bueno no tengo novio. -dijo poniéndose un poco roja.

Busujima: Ni siquiera uno. - dijo el maestro cerrando los ojos y agachando la cabeza, resignado como si hubiera perdido una batalla importante.

Yuriko: Oh vaya. Bueno es obvio que debe tener un novio inigualable pues es la heredera Busujima.

Busujima: Ese no es el problema, es que casi no socializa esta niña.

Saeko: ¡Papa! - dijo poniéndose aún más roja, con un tono nervioso le respondió.

Busujima: Es la verdad.

Yuriko: Ufufufufufu. - empezó a reír mientras se tapaba la boca.

Saya y Soichiro: (¿De qué demonios se ríe?)- Pensamos.

Yuriko: Parece que tienes algo en común con mi hija.

Saeko: ¿Algo en común?

Yuriko: Si, Saya tampoco ha tenido ni un novio… ¡ups!, perdón. - dijo tapándose la boca como niña de prescolar, mientras mi papa solo se mantuvo callado.

Saya: ¡MAMA!

Busujima: Vaya, no pensé que tuvieras eso en común con Saeko.

Saeko: No te creo nada, eres muy bonita, seguramente los chicos deben estar persiguiéndote.

Saya: Si lo hacen, pero ellos no me importan. - dije poniendo mis brazos cruzados como si estuviera presumiendo eso y de hecho así lo hacía.

Busujima: Vaya me recuerdas a Soichiro. Sí que se parece a ti, Soichiro.

Soichiro: La verdad no sé de qué me habla Sensei.

Busujima: Ta van a crecer orejas de burro si, sigues mintiendo Soichiro. Bueno antes de algo más ocurra, salgan a dar un paseo. Saeko, Saya, quiero hablar con tus papas saya, ¿puedo?

Saya: Claro.

Saeko: De acuerdo papa.

Yuriko: Saya, vayan a la ciudad, diviértanse, ten dinero para que puedas hacer lo que quieras, vale nos vemos más tarde, vale.

Saya: Vale. - asentí con la cabeza y tomé el dinero que me dio mi mama y salimos de la habitación.

Ya en el auto estaba callada pensando de nuevo en Takashi.

Saeko: Oye Takagi, ¿A dónde quieres ir?

Saya: No lo sé, ¿se te ocurre un lugar?

Saeko: Bueno…ya lo tengo, ¿sabes cantar?

Saya: Cantar, claro y tú.

Saeko: Perfecto. Conozco un lugar donde podemos cantar.

Saya: Bien, entonces vamos.

Saeko: Si.

Mientras en el centro de Tokonosu horas antes, se encuentran Kokoro y Kotonoha tomando una malteada esperando a Takashi quien estaba ocupado con algunas Fans que obtuvo gracias al video que lo volvió famoso en un santiamén, mientras Kotonoha veía con celos, a su hijo que estaba rodeado de puras chicas, mientras Kokoro estaba revisando su celular como distractor.

Kotonoha: Lo odio.

Kokoro: ¿Qué odias mama?

Kotonoha: Odio a esas niñas que se están acercando a mi corazón, mi cielo, mi vida, mi…

Kokoro: Puedes pasar a lo importante, no quiero saber cómo lo llamas o lo apodas, porque sé que no me alcanzara mi vida para escuchar todas las formas en el que lo nombras vale.

Kotonoha: Hay que cortante eres hija, bueno yo quiero saber ¿cómo le fue en el extranjero?, ¿cómo es?, y todas esas cosas, pero esta con esas niñas, lo odiooooo.

Kokoro: Así claro.

Kotonoha: Ash, ya no te cuento nada porque tu estas en el teléfono, que fea.

Kokoro: Claro que te estoy poniendo atención.

Kotonoha: ¡AH!, no lo soporto no lo veo en mucho tiempo y lo único que hace es estar con sus fans, y tu igual si no estás en la computadora, estas en la consola y si no estás en la consola, estas ¡CON EL ESTUPIDO CELULARRRRRR!

Kokoro: ¿Ah?, ¿diecias algo mama?

Kotonoha: ¡ASH!, ¡ES SUFICIENTE!

En un abrir de cerrar de ojos Kotonoha, alejo a Takashi de la multitud de admiradoras y lo sentó en la silla y a Kokoro le quito el celular.

Kotonoha: ¡ME VAN…A ESCUCHARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Con una cara de monstruo les grito a todo pulmón a Takashi y a Kokoro quienes estaban con cara de espanto al ver a su mama en modo demonio, incluso espanto a las admiradoras de Takashi

Takashi y Kokoro: ¡Sí!

Kotonoha: Bueno, Takashi abraza a tu hermana.

Takashi: ¿Qué?

Kotonoha: ¡HAZLOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Kokoro: Por más que lo odie, hermano… abrásame o si no nunca volveremos a ver la luz del día.

Takashi: ¡SI!

En seguida se abrazaron.

Kotonoha: Ahora dile a tu hermana que la quieres mucho.

Takashi: Te-quiero-mucho.

Kotonoha: Ahora cuéntame un poco de tu viaje hijo.

Takashi: Bueno solo me levante temprano y tome el avión.

Kotonoha: Haya, bueno, ¿en dónde conociste a tu novia?

Takashi: ¿Novia?, ¿Cuál novia?

Kotonoha: La muchachita que estaba contigo hace rato.

Takashi: No es mi novia, solo es una amiga.

En otro lado, en un hotel en la suite.

Andrea: ¡ACHUUU!, ¡ACHU!, ¡ACHU!

Andrea se encontraba en su sillón esperando una bebida de parte de Matsuda.

Matsuda: Creo que pescaste un resfriado.

Andrea: No lo creo. Debe ser que alguien se está acordando de mí.

Matsuda: Yo creo que sí.

Tras esas palabras Matsuda tiro por accidente la bolsa de Andrea tirando muchas cosas, entonces en seguida empezó a recoger rápidamente, pero encontró el paquete de condones, pero se lo quito Andrea.

Matsuda: Perdón, no debí ver eso.

Andrea: Esta bien, aun así, el día de hoy use los condones.

Matsuda: Ya veo. ¿Espera el primero?

Andrea: Si el primero.

Matsuda: Pensé que no eras virgen.

Andrea: Pues si lo era, pero este chico Takashi…me enamoro.

Matsuda: Ya veo, ¿Cómo lo hizo?

Andrea: No lo sé, solo no dejo de pensar en él. Siempre quise un hombre que me cuidara, me hiciera reír, un chico valiente, famoso, habilidoso en las artes marciales, inteligente y sobre todo que me defendiera.

Matsuda: Vaya qué pides mucho jeje.

Andrea: Posiblemente.

Matsuda: Y yo que pensaba que te acostabas con todos.

Andrea: NI, aunque me pagaran, sé muy bien quien soy y ningún idiota, tendrá el placer de jugar conmigo.

Matsuda: Aprendiste bien de mi prima.

Andrea: Claro, nunca olvidare a Bonnie, fue gran persona, por eso no dejare que nadie me toque.

Matsuda: Me alegro por ti.

Andrea: ¿y tú no has perdido la virginidad?

Matsuda: ¡¿Qué?!, ¿yo? esté-mmmm.

Andrea: Ufufufufufu, no te preocupes llegara la indicada.

Matsuda: No sé de qué hablas.

Andrea: Ufufufufufu, bueno Matsuda vamos a prepararnos para la junta.

Matsuda: Vale.

Andrea: Por cierto, Matsuda. no te preocupes por las chicas recuerda que la familia se cuida entre sí.

Matsuda: Me alegro que seamos primos.

Andrea: Igualmente, Matsuda.

Regresando con Takashi.

-Tras una larga charla de contar sobre el viaje de Takashi decidieron ir a ver una película.

Kotonoha: ¿Qué película quieren ver?

Takashi: No lo sé, ¿dime Kokoro, que película quieres ver?

Kokoro: Suicide squad.

Takashi: Vale vamos a comprar los boletos.

Tras eso Takashi y Kokoro se alejaron de Kotonoha, para comprar los boletos, Kotonoha veía con mucha felicidad a los dos hermanos delante suyo, recordando la primera vez que Takashi y Kokoro salieron juntos, sentándose en una silla para descansar, pero vio que Takashi y Kokoro regresaron con los boletos.

Takashi: Ya está.

Kotonoha: Si que bien, ¿a qué hora empieza?

Kokoro: A las 8.

Kotonoha: ¿Es mucho no crees?

Takashi: Son la una tenemos ocho horas, podemos hacer muchas cosas en ese tiempo.

Kotonoha: Es verdad.

Takashi: Además quiero ir a un lugar con Kokoro.

Kokoro: ¿Con migo?  
Takashi: Si.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraban enfrente del arquead de video juegos.

Kokoro: ¡ES EN SERIOOOOOO!

Takashi: Si, quiero ver cuanto a mejorado mi hermana en los video juegos.

Kokoro: ¿Es un reto... ¡HAGAMOSLOOOOOOOOO!

Kotonoha: Vaya con cuidado.

Takashi: ¿No vienes con nosotros mama?

Kotonoha: Debo de hacer algunas compras, vayan ustedes.

Takashi: Si.

Tras eso Takashi y Kokoro entraron corriendo al arquead de video juegos, mientras Kotonoha fue a una tienda de ropa escolar en donde compro un uniforme para hombre, entonces empezó a hablar por celular, (no se escucha la conversación), mientras con Takashi y Kokoro jugaban desde lo más fácil a lo más difíciles de video juegos y en todos terminaban con puntuaciones altas, **Canción de Skillet – Monster,** Takashi y Kokoro jugaban al mismo nivel, empezando a jugar strifaiter, peleaban y hacían combos que hasta los chicos se les quedaban mirando sorprendidos.

Kokoro y Takashi: (¡NO PERDERE!)

Cambiando de otro juego estaban en el juego de guitarra y batería, Kokoro la batería, Takashi la guitarra, jugando lo más rápido posible ejecutando los combos casi perfectos, pasando a otro juego, era fast and furious, ganando la correrá una y otra vez, así ganándose el respeto del arquead y seguidores, por ultimo ellos se siguieron a una sala en donde jugaban ajedrez gigante (como en Harry potter), (para no hacerles el cuento largo xd) Takashi estaba casi acabado por que Kokoro estaba a punto de hacerle jaque mate pero Takashi tenía un as bajo la manga en donde Kokoro descuido su espalda y Takashi le dio un jaque mate.

Kokoro: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Dijo cayendo al suelo derrotada, mientras sus seguidores la miraban con lágrimas en los ojos.

Seguidores: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO MAESTRAAAAAAA!

Fin de la canción

Durando el combate de ajedrez fue de casi dos horas y una hora duro en los video juegos, ya a fuera Takashi le compro un osito de peluche a Kokoro para que dejara de llorar.

Kotonoha: Takashi sí que eres malo con tu hermana.

Takashi: Lo siento.

Kokoro: No importa…para la siguiente te ganare.

Takashi: Vale.

Kotonoha: ¿por qué no vamos a un karaoke?

Takashi: Si, vamos.

Tras eso se fueron al karaoke que quedaba a unas diez cuadras de su posición, mientras en una limosina va llegando al karaoke, Saeko y Takagi se bajaron y reservaron una sala privada, ya en la sala Takagi empieza a cantar la canción (School Days HQ opening Kotonoha sub español) (si ya sé que es de school days pero solo la pongo por la letra vale), mientras de bajo en un tipo sotano gigante estaba mucha gente, Takashi se encontraba hay apenas llegando al lugar, Kokoro y Kotonoha le dijeron que se fueran adelantando porque tenían una cosa que hacer dándole dinero, pero se sentiría solo y tonto cantar en una sala privada así pidiéndole al recepcionista que lo llevara a un lugar público para cantar, encontrándose con la gran sala, la canción de **Pain & Gain Gangsta's Paradise se escuchaba en el lugar, **el lugar era grande con su propio bar, Takashi daba un paseo mientras veía el lugar pidiendo un refresco, pero cuando menos se lo espero empezaron las luces a alumbrar el escenario.

Locutor: ¡MUY BIEN SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES, EMPECEMOS CON LAS BATALLAS DE RAPPP!

Multitud: ¡SIIIIIIIIII!

Locutor: ¡BIEN VAMOS HAYA!

Un chico con sudadera negra encapuchado subió al escenario.

Locutor: ¡ESTE ES KOTHA HIRANOOOOOOOOOO EL RETADORRRRRRR!

El chico se quitó la capucha. Es un joven de aspecto burlesco. Posee lentes y aunque no sea del todo obeso, es el personaje más grueso del equipo. Normalmente esta con ropa negra. Tiene el pelo negro y largo hasta los hombros.

Locutor: ¡Y DENLE LA VIENVENIDA A JOELLLLLLLLLLLLLL!

Un chico castaño, con barba, una camisa de tirantes blanca y pantalones negros, saliendo el locutor con una gorra blanca y una camisa blanca con el número 59, con dos micrófonos empezó hablar.

Locutor: Muy bien amigos esto es una pelea de rap, nada de mentiras va, ¿tu Joel que escoges cara o cruz?

Joel: Cara.

Locutor: Cara, muy bien…salió cara, ¿Quién iniciara primero?

Joel: Empezare yo.

Joel:

Song AC/DC - Back In Black instrumental

Joel entra al ring,

a patear el culo

De un orangután

Mamon

O debería decir

La copia barata

Y estúpida de pepapig

Este combate

acabará antes del segundo

30 pues

Solo me lo como su estilo

Y me lo cojo con mímica

Incluso mi perro

Me daría mejores batallas

De rap

que tu

y lo único que sabe decir es

"agu" …

pero que veo a lo lejos

es una derrota que

ni con ayuda de toda tu raza

de monos silindreros

podrías detener…

ven chico

ponte a escuchar

estas rimas mientras meto

mi gran banana dentro

de tu boca…

la verdad tu aspecto de simio tonto

no impresiona…

pues con solo un golpe

este mono

la vuelvo changa

de hecho, no haría falta

pues en este único raoun

ya destrocé a lo que tu

llamas rap…

oh lo siento

te mande al hospital

mas jodido escrisofenico

que el mismísimo jef the killer

ven niño

orangután

quiero cortar tu cara en cuatro

para quitarte esa sonrisa de adolecente pajero

lo siento mucho por ser, el que causo

tu suicidio

pues no podrás recuperarte de a ver sufrido esta

derrota…

ten niño quiero que superes estos estas rimas

que te destrozaron

y te dejaron sin familia

Multitud: ¡HOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Locutor: ¡WHOU, ESO FEUE IMPRESIONANTE, ¡PERO VEAMOS QUE TIENE EL CHAVAL!, ¡TEN CHICO AHORA DEMUESTRA DE QUE ESTAS HECHO!

Joel: De mierda jajaja.

Locutor: ¡DJ, POR FAVOR PLAYED OUT!

Hirano.

Played Out (With Hook) - Suicide Squad Inspired Beat | Prod. By

what goes up, must come down

you can not turn in another direction

it seems that our love has worn sa

and it seems that you'll never change

no no no

no no no

your never going to change...

no no no

-Si

Ya llego el orangután que romperá el culo de esta

Zorrita de nueve culos

Solo hablas idioteces porque es un fracaso

Ven te enseñare un truco

Estas viendo estas rimas

Pues te las meto por el culo

Si soy orangután por el tamaño de mi pene

Yo soy kin Kong

Y tú eres una lagartija

Que con solo dos palabras

Me deshago de tus haces

Mira que orejas tan mas grandes tienes

Escucha estas rimas locas

Que nariz tan mas grande tienes

¿Puedes oler tu derrota?

Que garganta tan mas grande tienes

Así no te ahogas cuando meta

Mi gran polla negra dentro de tu boca

Te hare una pregunta eres pariente

De Dumbo el orejón

Llámame joker por

Que me rio de tus estupideces

Tus rimas sí que son cómicas

Me dan ganas de vomitar

Y No sé qué da más asco

tu cara que tiene mas

ronchas y cicatrices

que el culo del exorcista

o que te creas

un mc triple w

más bien será

la persona más inútil

que me va a chupar la pija

solo necesito dos segundos para matarte

una para echarle verga y el otro

para ya no verte jajaja

lagartija de cuatro patas

regresa a casa y

mastúrbate con tu perro

mientras consigo el numero

de tu madre

para darte la noticia

que mañana tendrás una

hermana

y no vuelvas hasta que tengas

rimas locas y que a todos nos importen

y lo siento por ser el hombre que

acabo con tu carrera de rapero.

Multitud: ¡HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Locutor: ¡HO POR DIOS, BICH, ESOFUE GRANDIOSO, ESTO SI QUE ES UN EMPATE SON LA CAÑA USTEDES, ASI QUE GENTE ¿QUIEN VOTA POR JOEL?!

Multitud: ¡JOELLLLLLLLLLLLLL!

Locutor: ¡Y QUEN VOTA POR KONG!

Multitud: ¡WHOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Locutor: ¡ESTA DECIDIDO KOTHA ES EL GANADORRRRRRRRR!

Multitud: ¡SIIIIIIIIIII!

Locutor: ¡CELEBREMOS CON UN RAP SEÑORES!, ¡SOLO NECESITO A TRES PERSONAS MAS!, ¡¿QUIEN SE APUNTA?!

¿?: ¡YO LO HARE!

Una chica de pelo morado lacio con una cola de caballo, ojos color azul celeste, vestida con una camisa de tirantes blanca, una chaqueta de color blanca, unos pantalones negros, unas botas de color blanco y unos aretes blancos, se subió en una mesa y grito.

Multitud: ¡HO ESA CHICA ES ARDIENTE!

Locutor: ¡MUY BIEN SUBE ACA!, ¡COMO TE LLAMAS JOVENCITA!

Saeko: Mi nombre es Saeko Busujima.

Locutor: Muy bien cantaras un karaoke de acuerdo.

Saeko: Si, lo que quieran.

Locutor: Muy bien alguien más.

¿?: ¡YO!

Locutor: Ven para acá chaval. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Morita: Morita.

Locutor: Muy bien morita da lo todo. Ahora elegiré a un chico. ¡Tu!

Dijo señalando a Takashi.

Locutor: TU, ¿Cómo te llamas?

Takashi: Mi nombre es Takashi.

Al escuchar su nombre algunas personas empezaron a rumorar y morita estaba impresionado al ver a Takashi, mientras Saeko lo veía muy curiosa.

Locutor: ¿Sabes cantar?

Takashi: No.

Locutor: Pus ni modo sube al escenario.

Takashi: Vale.

Locutor: Okay, utedes ansido elegidos para cantar "Sin miedo a caer", de Santaflow Ft Norykko, Aitor & Santa RM. ¡EMPECEMOS!, ¡TU PRIMERO!

Canción Santaflow Ft Norykko, Aitor & Santa RM = Sin miedo a caer (Video Official 2014) HD

Saeko:

(Norykko)

Ya estuve en el lodo,

sé que es estar solo,

y ya no tengo miedo a caer

ahora sé cómo erguirme otra vez.

Un poco de polvo,

recuerda que somos

que la experiencia me haga aprender

a conocerme hoy más que ayer

Morita:

(Aitor)

Quiero proponer un brindis

por los artistas indis

los que siempre hemos vivido en recesión y crisis

tisis, mi momento, oye dando lento,

si llamo a tu puerta y nadie me contesta,

me daré la vuelta contento,

PUES, desde pequeño siempre he sido rechazado

se jugar solito a la pelota sin nadie a mi lado

que te den, detendré un tren!

Si se precisa porque este men sabe hacer bien solo una cosa

ESCUCHA

he venido pa gritar game over

tú no sabes ni cantar un cover

no importa la banca rota

tengo mi garganta rota

cada tema es importante joven

yo no vengo para dar lecciones

solo quiero a regalar canciones

soy un hombre de bicili

quédate con un vinilo yo me quedo en las redes sociales

gano batallas como evil rabbit

rompo murallas, cómo? miradme!

no nos han dejado pasar de freestyles

ni falta que hacen mira que party nos hemos montado

este resultado pa que has preguntado?

nos hemos juntado solamente lo mejor de cada canción

nada pudo ya pararnos,

MAGNOS vengo a contaros que...

Saeko:

(Norykko)

Ya estuve en el lodo,

sé que es estar solo,

y ya no tengo miedo a caer

ahora sé cómo erguirme otra vez.

Un poco de polvo,

recuerda que somos

que la experiencia me haga aprender

a conocerme hoy más que ayer

Kotha:

(SantaRM)

He tenido que pasar

por distintos laberintos

soportar la crítica y solo

confiar en mis instintos

muchos pensaron que cuando volara

me iba a caer, pero mira como vuelo

aquí arriba nadie me puede joder.

Yo aprendí a hacerlo a mi modo

sin miedo y sin reglas

nadie me enseño una mierda

no hay nada que me remuerda

Eh las cicatrices ya son parte de mi

te digo aparta de aquí,

si no te apartas te doy fin

yo comencé siendo un niño buscando un sueño

me vi confiado en mí más me he soplao el empeño,

viajaba horas y kilómetros buscando donde cantar

hoy tengo agenda llena y que me vas a contar

lo he conseguido a base de luchar por ello

hoy, digan lo que digan yo soy pura batería

y manejo el flow de un modo extremo

muchos decían que yo no podía, que fracasaría

que no iba a poder, hoy mira he cumplido mi sueño

no tengo miedo a caer.

Saeko:

(Norykko)

Ya estuve en el lodo,

sé que es estar solo,

y ya no tengo miedo a caer

ahora sé cómo erguirme otra vez.

Un poco de polvo,

recuerda que somos

que la experiencia me haga aprender

a conocerme hoy más que ayer

Takashi:

(SantaFlow)

Bieeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!

Es magnooooooooooos, internacionaaaaaaaaaal

Provengo de una familia humilde, yo

mis padres siempre trabajaban de sol a sol

pasaba las horas a solas en mi habitación

y así es como se desarrolló mi imaginación

voy, en casa no me apoyaron con la música,

por eso tuve que aprender a navegar contra corriente

sin ayuda, pero ahora lo agradezco creemeeee,

mi viejo siempre fue duro, cuando me pegaban en la calle

no me consolaba, solo se enojaba y me gritaba

deja de llorar JODER defiéndete

mi infancia, mi adolescencia, fueron 2 batallas sin clemencia

sé que hubo mucha violencia

pero me hizo fuerte la experiencia

pues nada me ha sido dado, todo lo que tengo lo he sudado

y gracias a ese pasado ahora soy un tipo preparado

puedo ir a la velocidad que me dé la gana y se me entiende

ya nadie me gana así que nunca me compares

puedo vacilarte parrafadas increíbles

en directo lo defiendo no me ahogo como todos

ahora mira como pegan mis palabras en tu cara dejándotela morada

ya no se te ocurre nada que se puede comparar

a este titán que se llama Iván y díganle SANTA FLOW!

Saeko:

(Norykko)

Ya estuve en el lodo,

sé que es estar solo,

y ya no tengo miedo a caer

ahora sé cómo erguirme otra vez.

Un poco de polvo,

recuerda que somos

que la experiencia me haga aprender

a conocerme hoy más que ayer…

Multitud: ¡WHOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!ç

Muy bien amigos de Fanfaction hasta aquí le dejamos con el capítulo, supongo que es muy largo y ya te quemé los ojos de tanto está pegado a la compu o al celuar Xd por tanto leer bueno espero que les haya gustado leerlo, seguiré subiendo capítulos al igual que mi otra historia quiero agradecerles a **BlackAuraWolf, Darry19, Dragon saku, Fadse1005, Maxbang, Rogue Soul 98, aguilanegra7734, aten92, inuyashadaiyoukai, juanpablobro, rojo19, por seguirme con esta historia y espero que me apoyen también en la otra historia,** y inuyashadaiyoukai te apoyo con eso de Rei Xd es una puta, bueno maso menos, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo sigue comentando, Y acerca de la batalla de Joel y Hirano es una batalla de rap que invente con algunas frases de algunos rap, comenten si quieren que siga con las batallas de rap, perdón si algunas cosas no tienen sentido soy nuevo en eso de inventar un rap, si te gusta el rap y sabes cómo rimar agradecería tus consejos, para poder mejorar. Espero que también te haya gustado como apareció Saeko y morita, solo esperar el capítulo 4.

Respuestas:

The Lone Wolf 117: Jejeje, el héroe de Tokonosu... interesante, buen capítulo, aún que a todo esto sólo me queda una pregunta... Andrea era virgen? bueno espero tu pronta actualización.

Hay esta tu respuesta the lone, Andrea era virgen pero un castaño loquillo se la quitó XD, espero que te haya gustado.

Inuyashadaiyoukai: porfiiiiisssss no nos hagas esperar por el capi 3 que la historia esta buenísima saludos :)

Lo siento por a ver subido hasta ahora la historia es un lio tercer año de secu, espero que te haya gustado, comenta y sígueme.

Bueno eso es todo gracias por ver el capítulo, nos vemos en la siguiente, sígueme en esta historia y en **highschool of the dead lucha ETERNA TakashixSaeko y algunas xd, también en Twitter como "rick2016", hasta luego…**

The Lone Wolf 117: Si, Andrea era virgen porque pensaba ella que ningún chico era lo suficiente digno para tener su virginidad, ni si quiera cuando conoció a Takashi, puesto como verás ella es un poco coquetona con los chicos pero al llegar al punto de tener sexo ella se negaba, ella soñaba con tener a un chico valiente, famoso, habilidoso en las artes marciales, inteligente y sobre todo que la defendiera, como abras visto encontró al suyo, bueno no daré más detalles vale espero que esta respuesta te haya satisfecho.


	4. Chapter 4 Recordando al dolor

Capítulo 4

Hola amigos de Fanfaction, hoy les vengo con el cuarto capítulo de este fanfic de HOTD: SayaxTakashi y SaekoxTakashi, espero que lo disfruten.

Saya: Maldita sea, Busujima me dejo aquí plantada, debí haberla acompañado, soy una tonta, de igual manera tengo que salir de aquí. - Saya se encontraba en la habitación donde estaban cantando anteriormente esta salió del lugar y se dirigió a la salida, pero se encontró con Hirano y Morita quienes estaban rodeados de mujeres, esta solo siguió su camino, pero morita le llamo la atención.

Morita: Oye tú, me puedes traer una bebida.

Saya: ¿Acaso me viste tener un letrero de sirvienta idiota?

Morita: Eso me da igual, hazlo.

Saya: Oye…- saya llamo la atención de morita para poder proporcionarle un puñetazo en la cara, dejándole con un ojo morado, esta se retiró, pero la limosina no se encontraba así que decidió llamar a su chofer, pero este no respondía así que decidió llamar a Saeko, pero esta no contestaba, resignada fue por un café, pero en el trayecto vio que un chico pelirrojo se encontraba en una moto arrancando su motocicleta, saya paso enfrente de este para poder llegar a una cafetería que estaba a una cuadra de ahí, pero el chico pelirrojo con gorra le pito el casón de su moto para llamar la atención de saya- ¿Qué quieres idiota?

Chico: Solo llamando la atención a las tontas, y mira apareciste tú.

Saya: Imbécil- esta se alejó enojada del chico enojada, pero este arranco su moto y se paró enfrente de esta.

Chico: Oye fea si solo estaba bromeando.

Saya: Imbecil, ¿Quién te crees?

Chico: Nadie, solo molestando a una fea.

Saya: Idiota- esta se giró y siguió su camino, pero el chico de la moto empezó a seguirla, esta decidió correr lo más que podía, pero fue inútil así que se metió a un callejón para esconderse, el chico de la moto solo bajo la velocidad y miro hacia donde estaba saya, pero siguió su camino así como si nada.

Saya: Fui, eso estuvo cercas, ningún chico había sido tan vulgar conmigo.

¿?: ¿Vaya entonces no te molestara que yo sea malo contigo?

Un pandillero había salido junto con otros dos chicos, estos traían tatuajes por toda la parte de su brazo, con camisa de tirantes y chalecos de piel.

Saya: No quiero problemas.

Pandillero: Que lastima, pus yo sí.

Tras eso uno de los pandilleros tomo de los brazos a saya con todas sus fuerzas y la azotaron por lo que parecía una cortina de algún negocio.

Saya: ¡SUELTENME!

Pandillero: Lo siento chiquita, pero eres muy hermosa y no dejare que se vayas, así como así.

Estés se acercó al oído de saya para poder besar su mejilla.

Chico: ¡Y SI ME JOR TE PEGO UN GUANTAZO! (o pa nosotros los mexicanos un "putazo" XDDD)

El chico de la moto había aparecido, pero este se encontraba recargado en su moto con los brazos cruzados, saya al ver como el chico estaba de brazos cruzados mirándola se enojó.

Saya: ¡¿QUE HACES IDIOTA AYUDAME?!

Chico: ¿Qué te ayude?, no, que te ayude dios a mí no metas.

Pandillero: Tu que te metes chamaquito chqueton vete de aquí antes de que de deje como pollo desplumado.

Chico: Viene hablar con la chica de cabello de chicle pisado.

Saya: ¡¿Qué?!

El pandillero sin decir otra cosa volteo a ver a uno de sus camaradas y le ordeno ir por el chico, este obedeció y se acercó al chico sostuvo de su chaqueta con una mano.

Pandillero: Vete de aquí idiota.

Chico: Quita tus manos de mí.

El chico le había advertido que le soltara, pero el pandillero que lo tenía le sostuvo con su otra mano.

Pandillero: ¡¿Y SI NO QUE?!

Chico: Te lo dije.

Este sin decir otra palabra con su mano derecha le dio un golpe limpio en la nariz del pandillero no queandolo.

Chico: O pensándolo mejor, tu chica de los pelos rosados dime que lo sientes y te ayudare.

Saya: ¡Idiota!

Chico: Muy bien, chicos lo siento por lo de su amigo, pero creo que me retiro.

Saya: ¡ESTA BIEN! …lo siento.

Chico: No escuche.

Saya: ¡QUE LO SIENTO!

Chico: AH, así me gusta que me rueguen.

Tras esas palabras el chico pelirrojo se acercó con guardia arriba para enfrentar al pandillero que había azotado a Saya, mientras el otro que la había besado saco un cuchillo lo puso en su cuello, mientras el otro tomo un palo para usarlo como bate el chico dio el primer golpe en la cara de este le había sacado sangre de la nariz, pero este se recuperó y alzo el palo de madera y le dio el golpe, pero el chico con su brazo izquierdo lo puso para protegerse, pero el palo se rompió sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, el chico se quedó inmóvil milésimas de según y después dio el otro golpe en la cara del pandillero tirándolo al suelo, este sin parpadear alzo al pandillero y lo azoto contra la pared para darle doce golpes seguidos tres en el estómago, tres en las costillas y seis en la cara dejándolo mal herido este tenía sangre en toda su cara con algunas aberturas en su cara, el pandillero que sostenía a Saya la soltó a esta misma y corrió con su cuchillo para apuñar al chico, pero este le detuvo sosteniendo su muñeca para después darle un golpe en una de sus costillas en su rodilla para que este se diera la vuelta y como un puente utilizo su espalda y su brazo como una palanca para que este cayera al suelo haciéndole una llave que le rompería el brazo al pandillero.

Chico: ¡DILE A LA CHICA QUE LO SIENTES HIJO PUTA!

Pandillero: ¡QUE TE DEN!

Chico: Tú lo pediste.

Este sin decir otra palabra este le iba a romper el brazo, pero saya intervino y le dio una patada en la cara al pandillero dejándolo inconsciente, pero a esta se le cayó su celular y se rompió, este se alejó de este y se quedó mirando a Saya.

Saya: Lo siento por la agresividad.

Chico: ¡ESO FUE GENIAL!

Saya: Gracias, por cierto ¿estás bien?

Chico: Bueno, a decir verdad, si me dolió, pero sobreviviré.

Los dos chicos rieron, pero pararon porque uno de los pandilleros estaba hablando por teléfono, el chico se acercó y le quito el celular al chico.

Chico: Hola, ¿Quién habla?

Pandillero: Idiota ¿sabes con quien te acabas de meter?

Chico: Con el hombre que te hará perrita y puta de todos si me entero que tus amiguitos se vuelven a meter con mi nueva amiga, ¿me entendiste?, porque odio repetirlo, si intentas tocarla te voy a castrar y te pegare la vagina de tu madre, usada para que seas mi nueva puta.

El pandillero que se encontraba en la otra línea se mantuvo callado por un momento hasta que.

Pandillero: ¿Cómo te llamas?

Chico: Su servido Kakashi.

Tras esas palabras el chico pelirrojo colgó el teléfono y lo tiro al suelo para después romperlo, este se acercó con el pandillero que tenía el celular.

Kakashi: Mira idiota, vez mi cara y la de ella memorízatela, para que nunca vuelvas a venir con tus amigos, si lo hacen, te juro que te arrancare tus lindos ojos ¿me entiendes?

Pandillero: Si.

Kakashi: Muy bien, nos vemos pedazo de basura.

Tras eso le dio una patada en la cara al pandillero y este se subió a su moto y la arranco.

Kakashi: Oye, ¿vas a subir?

Saya: No.

Kakashi: Bueno como quieras, de igual manera dentro de unos cinco minutos toda la pandilla de estos idiotas y bueno no quiero ni imaginarme lo que te harán.

Saya: ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Kakashi: Porque tenía dos minutos de estar llamando al otro idiota, en la otra línea, suficiente tiempo para darle nuestras características, además resaltas mucho con tu color de cabello, por eso eres una tonta, porque hay como un 00.0 1 % de la población de Tokonosu que tienen el pelo tuyo y por desgracia tu eres parte de ese por ciento, lo siento, pero ya te ayudé y no quiero que me fusilen, así que Bye.

Tras eso arranco su moto, pero antes de que se fuera fue detenido por saya.

Saya: ¡ESPERA!

Kakashi: Qué cambio de actitud.

Saya: ¿Puedo ir contigo?

Kakashi: Déjame pensarlo…mmm…nop.

Este sin decir más arranco su moto, dejando a Saya.

Saya: ¡O-oye!

Pero el chico de la moto se detuvo y miro hacia atrás.

Kakashi: Oye, solo era una broma, ¿te vas a quedar ahí o qué?, sube.

Saya con una sonrisa fue rápidamente con el chico, este se quitó su casco y se lo dio, este chico a primera vista se ve igual que Takashi, solo que este tiene los ojos marrones, su cabello tiene igual que Takashi solo que su fleco lo tiene un poco más grande y para el lado derecho, Saya pensó que era Takashi, pero el chico hizo un gesto de enojo.

Kakashi: Oye ¿qué miras tengo una mosca pegada en la cara o qué?

Saya: Lo siento, creí que tenías una mosca en la cara, pero veo que tú eres la mosca, jajaja.

Kakashi: Bueno mi cara parece una mosca, pero la tuya parece mosca aplastada.

Saya: Jajaja, tonto, oye una pregunta, ¿Nos vamos a ir en esto?

Kakashi: ¿Tienes algún problema?

Saya: Bueno, nunca me he subido a una motocicleta.

Hubo un silencio, pero el chico empezó a reir como lo (esta escena parece el chico chibi al igual que saya)

Kakashi: ¡JAAJAJAJAJAJAAJ!

El chico de la moto se tiro al suelo por la risa que no aguantaba.

Saya: ¡No te rías!

Kakashi: Nunca escuche una idiotez así en mi vida, jajajaja, sabes en mi barrio te disparan por decir una cosa asi, jajajajaja- este decía entre carcajadas, hasta que empezó a llorar por la risa- jajajajaja diablos me duele el estómago jajajaja.

Saya: ¡Baka!

Escena normal.

Kakashi: Vale, vale vamos. - este se empezó a parar limpiándose una lagrima que se le había salido.

Saya: Bien.

Kakashi: Ahí dios que risa, bueno primero amárrate tu cabello, no quiero que se me peje tu pelo de chicle en mi cabello o en mis ojos.

Saya: ¡BAKA!

Kakashi: Vámonos.

Tras eso este se subió y arranco su motocicleta, pero se detuvo y se volteo a ver a Saya.

Kakashi: Sabes, puedes agarrarte de mí cintura, dijo es tu primera vez no.

Saya: No gracias.

Esta se agarró de del asiento con una sonrisa de ironía, pero cambio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Kakashi: Bien tú lo pediste.

Tras esas palabras el chico arranco agresivamente la moto espantando a Saya, está por temor a caer se sostuvo de la cintura del chico, hasta que, bajo un poco la velocidad, estos iban en la carretera, Saya después de unos minutos dejo de temer así que pudo abrir sus brazos para sentir un poco la briza del aire, el chico Kakashi solo dio una pequeña sonrisa, después de unos minutos Saya se acorruco en la espalda de Kakashi y se durmió, pero en su sueño recordó lo que ocurrió hace dos años con Takashi. Mientras en un auto los seguía una chica de 16 años de color café y ojos azules.

Dos años antes.

Takashi se encuentra en coche patrulla mirando por la ventana con una mirada triste y fría, mientras el oficial Miyamoto conducía, el clima de la noche había cambiado por completo pues empezó a llover muy fuerte.

Miyamoto: Takashi, ya casi llegamos, tranquilo…lo capturaremos.

Takashi: Eso espero….

Respondió rápidamente y seco.

Tras unos minutos llegaron a la casa de los Komuro, cuando pararon rápidamente Takashi salió del coche patrulla, dando pisadas fuertemente, mientras el oficial Miyamoto salió rápidamente del coche.

Miyamoto: Komuro espera un momento.

Takashi: ¿De qué hablas?

Miyamoto: Necesito revisar la casa pues no sabemos si el sujeto que buscamos tenga amigos.

Takashi: Bien hazlo.

Después de unos minutos el oficial Miyamoto salió con su arma mientras Takashi esperaba en la escalera de la entrada en la lluvia.

Miyamoto: Ya inspeccioné la casa, no hay indicios que hayan entrado desde hace horas, entra aquí es peligroso.

Takashi: Bien.

Takashi entro rápidamente a su casa y se encerró en su habitación y se puso a llorar más de una hora, tras eso salió de su habitación para servirse un vaso con agua, pero se encontró con Miyamoto de nuevo.

Miyamoto: Takashi, necesito salir un momento a la comisaria, un amigo mío vendrá a revelarme llegará dentro de una hora vale.

Takashi: Si.

Miyamoto: En verdad lo siento por lo de tu padre Takashi. - este le dijo mientras abría la puerta por último se retiró.

Takashi: (Necesito salir de aquí).

Tras ese pensamiento decidió tomar su chamarra y salió con mucho dinero pues él tenía más ahorros guardados y decidió salir a la calle pues él no quería estar encerrado (nota: Ya saben que es lo que hará Takashi pues la verdad toda persona haría lo mismo que él, emborracharse y llorar para poder sacar todo el dolor que tienen guardado, perder a tu padre y ser traicionado por tu mejor amigo y tu novia duele mucho que las palabras no alcanzarían para describir el dolor que llevamos dentro), Takashi conocía un lugar donde le podían vender alcohol a menores de edad, comprándose dos botellas de alcohol de un litro, muy potentes, mientras estaba en la lluvia bebía y lloraba en un callejón con todas sus fuerzas, tirándose al suelo, maldiciendo, gritando y empezó a golpear la pared con su mano y también en el concreto.

Takashi: ¡¿POR QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!, ¡REIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Es el kronos desde Tijuana

Es el Audaz desde los cabos

Es el Neztor, Perla, Manhy desde Juarez

Hoy te vas, pero no tardas en regresar

(Perla, estribillo)

Por primera vez ponte en mi lugar

No cabe duda no sabes amar

No hay nada de qué hablar, te puedes marchar

Lo que yo te di nadie te lo dará…

(Takashi se arrastra por el suelo mientras se golpeaba en la cabeza)

(Neztor)

Mira que vueltas da la vida ahora te miro tan contenta

Mientras me siento solo y mi corazón se lamenta

Quien diría que yo era tan feliz viendo tu foto

Y que tú eras tan feliz, pero acostándote con otro

A mis espaldas yo solo era tu juguete

Te movías a tu antojo, pero se acabó tu suerte

Por qué yo ya abrí los ojos y vi en realidad quien eres

Por qué llorarte a ti si ahí millones de mujeres

He intentado ablandarte el corazón, pero he fallado

Y he puesto de mi parte, pero tú lo ases a un lado

Mientras más intentos ago. Más desprecios recibo

Y siento como me deshago, pero sigo y la persigo

A donde valla con su rechazo calla

Cada te quiero cada, cada abrazo cada beso, pero siempre falla

Y me pregunto por qué esa frialdad eterna

Parece que no conoce lo que significa la palabra tierna

(Mientras esto se escuchaba Takashi veía los mejores recuerdas que tuvo con Rei) (Ejemplo cuando este la invito a ver una película, etc).

(Audaz)

Dime que hice mal porque rompiste así mi corazón

Por qué no tuviste un poquito de compasión

Yo solo quería ser el príncipe azul que soñabas

Si me pedías algo sin pensarlo te lo daba

Te lo entregaba todo y todo era porque te amaba

Y aunque me engañaras nena no quería que te alejaras

Pero basta no quiero saber de usted

Por su culpa ya no puedo confiar en otra mujer

Y golpeo a la pared porque no tengo el valor

De maldecirte en tu cara y decirte asta de lo peor

Todo lo que te mereces por hacerme tanto daño

Pero mi boca dice te odio y mi corazón te amo

Y aclamo que regreses a mis brazos

Y aunque no sea cierto me digas mi amor despacio

Hoy solo queda tu foto partida en dos

Y aquel falso te amo que me recuerda tu voz.

(Estribillo)

Por primera vez ponte en mi lugar

No cabe duda no sabes amar

No hay nada de qué hablar, te puedes marchar

Lo que yo te di nadie te lo dará…x2

Takashi se encontraba tan ebrio que empezó a vomitar de mucho dolor, no podía ni siquiera pararse o mantener su respiración estable, después de unos minutos logro pararse, pero unas 12 personas empezaron a rodear a Takashi, este mismo reconoció que eran algunos de sus amigos de la escuela entre ellos Imamura.

Takashi: ¡¿QUE MIERDA QUIEREN IDIOTAS?!

¿?: Chicos sujétenlo.

Tras eso tres chicos sujetaron a Takashi, pero este reacciono de la manera más agresiva que pudo haber en ese momento, este le dio golpes a la cara de quienes le sujetaron uno cayó al suelo mientras el otro fue sujetado por Takashi quien lo azoto contra la pared para tirarlo al suelo, Takashi empezó a golpearlo en la cara sin compasión, pero entre varios lo sujetaron y empezaron a golpearlo este cayo de rodillas miro a este a Imamura que tenía una mirada de pena y a la vez de tristeza, sin decir nada este le dio un golpe en el estómago a Takashi nuevamente empezó a golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas en la cara, en el estómago, por ultimo dio un último golpe en la cara a Takashi, mientras Takashi reía como maniático.

Takashi: ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡SEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ¡DAME MAS!, ¡DAME MAS!

¿?: Chicos, démosle lo que pide a este cabron.

Después de esas palabras todos menos Imamura empezaron a golpear brutalmente a Takashi, con un bate, un tubo y patadas, dejando mal herido a Takashi y en el suelo con mucha sangre, pero antes de que le dieran el último golpe se escuchó unos disparos que provenían de la parte más oscura del callejón, una sombra salió, se podía notar robusta y alta con ojos de color como los de saya y con una voz muy gruesa.

X: Lárguense de aquí, dejen al chico o si no les meto unos balazos en el culo.

¿?: ¡Vamonosssssssssss!

Después de esas palabras salieron las doce personas rápidamente del lugar, mientras la sombra se acercó a Takashi quien no veía nada pues estaba borroso y estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos, pero antes de eso la sombra le dijo unas palabras.

X: Lo siento hijo, por haberle hecho eso a tu papa, me arrepiento por lo que le hice…espero que me perdones…lo siento…

Takashi: Tu… ¿quién eres?

Tras eso Takashi se desmallo, despertando en una camilla de hospital al siguiente día, mal herido con un yeso en su brazo, con un ojo morado, varios rasguños en la cara, este empezó a inspeccionar la habitación y pudo ver a su madre que estaba dormida, en una silla, este pudo ver el reloj de su padre a lado suyo este le dio mucho sentimiento que solo empezó a llorar fuertemente y no pudo aguantar más y empezó a gritar lo más fuerte que podía, acelerándose la máquina que detectaba los latidos del corazón y espantando a su mama, mientras esta trataba de tranquilizar a Takashi, un doctor y una enfermera entraron rápidamente a la habitación, para poder tranquilizar a Takashi estos le inyectaron tranquilizante, tras eso se durmió, después de unas cuantas horas este de nuevo despertó.

Takashi: Mama…

Kotonoha: Takashi, ya estas despierto, que alegría.

Takashi: Mama y ¿Kokoro?

Kotonoha: Esta en casa de tu tío, se encuentra bien, mientras dormías fui a verla.

Takashi: De acuerdo…

Kotonoha: ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Takashi: Me duele todo.

Kotonoha: Tontito es normal, esos desgraciados te dejaron mal, mira los moretones.

Takashi: No me refiero a los golpes.

Kotonoha: Se lo que estás pasando hijo, yo estoy pasando lo mismo.

Takashi: ¿Por qué nos pasa esto mama?

Kotonoha: No lo sé hijo.

Después de esas palabras Kotonoha empezó a tratar de contener las lágrimas y el llanto, pero Takashi la abrazo.

Takashi: Oye tranquila saldremos de esta.

Kotonoha: Si.

Takashi: ¿Qué ocurrió mientras dormía?

Kotonoha: Bueno solo que vino a visitarte tú amiga de coletas.

Takashi: ¿Coletas?… ¿Saya?

Kotonoha: Esa misma, acaba de irse.

Takashi: Ya veo, ¿cuándo será el entierro de papa?

Kotonoha: Dentro de tres días.

Takashi: ¿Sabes algo de Rei?

Kotonoha: No, no quiero enterarme de nada de ella después de lo que te hizo me dan ganas de romperle la cara.

Takashi: Bueno ya no importa, solo quiero ver a papa.

Kotonoha: Lo siento, debes de quedarte reposando el doctor lo dijo.

Takashi: Vale, pero ¿cuándo es el entierro de papa?  
Kotonoha: No creo que sea buen momento para mencionarlo.

Takashi: Quiero saberlo mama…es la última vez donde veré a mi papa.

Kotonoha: Bien será dentro de tres días, te darán de alta ese día así que podrás verlo.

Takashi: Gracias ma.

Kotonoha: Si.

Después de esa platica pasaron los días, pero durante los días en el que estuvo Takashi ahí fueron muy duros pues no podía dormir pues tenía pesadillas sobre su padre donde Takashi presenciaba su muerte, degollado, con disparos de armas, torturado etc., que este despertaba gritando con fuerza y este se alteraba mucho que apenas si lo podían calmar, otro en el Rei y Hisashi se burlaban de él y veía como estos tenían relaciones enfrente suyo, mientras este estaba amarrado a una silla, el doctor al ver que Takashi estaba mal prohibió que nadie fuera a visitarlo al menos el único día que le queda, después de que Takashi le dieron la alta, este inmediatamente fue al funeral de su padre, su madre lo esperaba en el funeral, el día estaba completamente nublado que pareciera que el cielo estaba llorando por su perdida , este tomo un taxi llevando lo al panteón de la ciudad, Takashi estaba muy serio con una mirada fría, su cabello cubría sus ojos, este tenía su traje negro con su yeso y vendas, cuando llego al panteón empezó a llover, este sin más solo salió del taxi y empezó a caminar al lugar del entierro, más o menos unas 50 personas estaban ahí y vieron llegar a Takashi que estos solo abrieron paso para que el chico pasara encontrándose con su madre quien tenía su vestido negro y con muchas lágrimas en los ojos Takashi solo se acercó al ataúd y solo pronuncio unas palabras que nadie escucho menos una persona que estaba a lo lejos, con túnica negra una botella de alcohol y sombrero negro, este solo agacho la cabeza, mientras en otro lado Saya se encuentra con unas flores y un paraguas, viendo con mucha tristeza a Takashi, pero esta noto que una persona no deseada estaba hasta atrás, era Rei Miyamoto con un ramo de flores, esta solo dejo su ramo y se dirigió con Rei, para confrontarla.

Saya: ¿Tu qué haces aquí perra? - Saya dijo muy cabrada y con un tono de voz muy bajo para que no la escuchasen, mientras jalaba a Rei de un brazo para alejarla de algunas personas.

Rei: Yo… Me acabo de enterar de lo que paso y vine a…

Saya: Quiero que te largues, tú ya no eres bienvenida, ni hoy, ni nunca, te lo pido por favor, no quiero sacarte a golpes de aquí me entiendes, lárgate antes de que Takashi te vea, maldita zorra.

Rei: Yo te juro que no sabía, yo…

Saya: Yo nada, te largas de aquí.

Rei: De acuerdo…ten dale esto a Takashi y dile que en verdad lo siento…-antes de que terminara saya había tirado las flores que Rei le estaba a punto de darle y por ultimo esta se acercó al oído de Rei.

Saya: Yo nunca te perdonare lo que hiciste a Takashi, aléjate de él y de su a familia, si no te voy a hacer añicos, entendiste.

Sin más que decir Rei agacho la cabeza y se retiró del lugar con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras en otro lado Takashi llora con todas sus fuerzas, tras un buen rato de a ver acabado el funeral todos se despidieron de la familia que quedaba de los Komuro, pero aún quedaba Saya esta solo le dio un fuerte abrazo a Takashi y se despidió con lágrimas en sus ojos, Takashi se encontraba en la sala desconsolado, mientras escuchaba el llanto de su madre, pero de repente alguien toco la puerta, Takashi decidió abrir la puerta y era su abuelo quien vestía una túnica negra, un sobrero y unas botas.

Takashi: ¿Abuelo?

Abuelo: Hola Takashi, pedo pasar.

Takashi: Si, pasa.

Sin más que decir este entro y se sentó en un sillón, saco enseguida un cigarro de su bolsillo, mientras Takashi solo se sentó, pero apareció su madre esta le dijo a Takashi que se subiera a su habitación, sin más este se subió.

Kotonoha: No se fuma en nuestra casa.

Abuelo: Lo siento.

Kotonoha: Ya sabes las normas de la casa, ¿Makoto no te lo dijo?

Abuelo: No, hace mucho tiempo que no vengo aquí.

Kotonoha: Me da igual ¿qué quieres?

Abuelo: A ver a mi hijo.

Kotonoha: ¿Qué coincidencia? Antes no era tu hijo y ahora si no.

Abuelo: Tuvimos nuestras diferencias, pero sabes muy bien que lo amaba él era mi hijo.

Kotonoha: Mentiroso.

Abuelo: Bueno di lo que quieras.

Kotonoha: ¿Qué quieres?

Abuelo: Bien, para no hacerte el cuento largo, vengo a llevarme a Takashi, a mi nieto.

Kotonoha: No te lo daré.

Abuelo: Bueno tendrás que hacerlo porque él está mal.

Kotonoha: Esa a ti no te importa.

Abuelo: Claro que me importa, es mi nieto y quiero cuidarlo.

Kotonoha: ¡MENTIROSO!

Abuelo: ¡ES LA VERDAD! ...Takashi no es feliz aquí, el guerrero que es y que debió ser asido encerrado por tu culpa y la de Makoto.

Kotonoha: ¡NO ES VERDAD MENTIROSO! No metas a Makoto, ni a Takashi en esto, por el amor de dios, antes anti no te importábamos y ahora vienes aquí con esa excusa.

Abuelo: Siempre me han importado, en especial Makoto, tú crees que no me duele que Makoto se haya retirado tanto de mí.

Kotonoha: Mentiroso.

Abuelo: Me da igual lo que pienses, me llevare a Takashi a entrenar y a terminar sus estudios.

Kotonoha: ¿Qué…?

Abuelo: He visto que Takashi está mal, tanto físicamente y psicológicamente y quiero ayudarle.

Kotonoha: ¿Por qué?

Abuelo: Porque…

Tras unos minutos de hablar Kotonoha con el abuelo de Takashi, esta solo llama a Takashi.

Kotonoha: Hijo, baja por favor.

Takashi: ¿Qué ocurre mama?

Kotonoha: Tu abuelo tiene que decirte algo.

Abuelo: Takashi, he hablado con tu madre, sobre algo que posiblemente te ayude a superar esto hijo… quiero que vengas a vivir conmigo.

Takashi: ¿Qué?

Abuelo: Tu mama se hará cargo de Kokoro, yo les apoyare económicamente así que no tienes de que preocuparte, bueno es un poco apresurado yo me voy dentro de dos días así que piénsalo bien vale, me retiro.

Después de esas palabras se retiró el abuelo de Takashi este solo se quedó callado y pensativo.

Kotonoha: Hijo, ¿Qué dices?

Takashi: Mama, quiero ir mañana a la escuela.

Kotonoha: Pero acabas de salir del hospital.

Takashi: Quiero ir mama, por favor.

Kotonoha: Bien.

Después de esa platica Takashi se subió a su habitación y durmió despertando al siguiente día, pues su medicina era fuerte que lo durmió en seguida, este se levantó y se vistió después se fue a su escuela, ya llegando Takashi se sentía muy triste, pues muchos alumnos lo miraban raro y murmuraban cuando lo veían pasar, este solo agachaba la cabeza para que no le verán, cuando llego a su salón todos sus compañeros lo veían con cara de odio, uno que otro estaban impresionados por como venía Takashi, este solo se dirigió a su butaca y se sentó mientras este solo mantenía la cabeza abajo, hasta que entro una persona, Takashi solo volteo a mirar y era Rei, Takashi al ver a Rei solo bajo la cabeza y decidió mirar a otro lado, este solo esperaba a una persona que deseaba ver a Saya pues ella era la única en quien podía confiar, pero la clase comenzó y ella no se había presentado, este pensó.

Takashi: (Maldita sea fue una pérdida de tiempo debí haber ido a su casa de en vez de venir para que me mirasen como si fuera un monstro).

Después de unos minutos de a ver comenzado la clase Saya llego un poco agitada, pero se sorprendió al ver a Takashi.

Saya: ¡¿TAKASHI QUE ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ?!

Profesor: ¡¿QUE SON ESTAS HORAS DE LLEGAR TAKAGI?!

Saya: ¡TAKASHI SE SUPONE QUE DEBES ESTAR EN CAMA REPOSANDO!

Esta entro y se dirigió al lugar de Takashi sin importarle lo que le dijo el profesor.

Takashi: B-Bueno yo.

Profesor: ¡TAKAGI RETIRESE, NO TIENE PERMISO DE ESTAR EN MI CLASE!

Saya: Mas al rato hablamos Takashi.

Tras eso pasaron las clases, a Takashi no le molestaban, ni los profesores, ni los alumnos, ya en la en la azotea Saya y Takashi se encuentran comiendo en la azotea de la escuela, pero con un silencio muy incómodo que destruía el ambiente por completo. Podemos ver que Saya está un poco triste por el estado de su amigo pelirrojo, quien se le puede notar que es alguien frio, sombrío, además de que tenía unas cuantas lesiones, su mano derecha estaba vendada, su mano izquierda estaba enyesada, con un ojo morado, con varios rasguños y una venda alrededor de la cabeza, este se encuentra comiendo su almuerzo con mucha tristeza, Saya podía notar su tristeza a Kilómetros, ella no sabía que hacer o que decir para que Takashi pudiese sentirse mejor, hasta que Takashi hablo.

Takashi: Todo esto me sabe tan mal.

Saya: Bueno, me dijo tu mama que comieras eso para que pudieras mejorar.

Takashi: No hablo de eso.

Saya: No te preocupes todo saldrá bien.

Takashi: ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

Saya: Bueno…yo.

Takashi: No me digas, no quiero saberlo.

Saya: lo siento, por lo que te paso.

Takashi: Saya la verdad no sé qué puedo hacer ahora, todo lo que tenia se esfumo, no sé cómo puedo arreglarlo, ¿Qué hice mal?

Saya: No hiciste nada mal, Takashi, entiendo que todo ahora lo veas de color blanco y negro, pero tienes que ser fuerte, tienes a tu mama y a tu hermana pequeña, lucha por ellas, debes hacerlo sino quien lo hará, no te desplomes por esto, el Takashi que conozco jamás se rendiría.

Takashi: Saya…tienes razón, no me rendiré, Saya te prometo que seré una mejor persona, lo hare por ti, por mí y por todos lo que en verdad me quieren…gracias.

Saya, no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo Takashi la estaba abrazando a Saya con tanto cariño y con lágrimas en los ojos, la peli rosa se preguntaba si esto era un sueño o mejor que un sueño.

Takashi: Gracias Takagi…nunca pensé que lo entenderías…eres mi única amiga.

Saya: Takashi…

Takashi: Saya eres, genial incluso te besaría.

Tras esas palabras se separaron, Takashi se sonrojo por las palabras que dijo al igual Saya.

Takashi: B-Bueno…este yo…

Saya, interrumpió al pelirrojo con un beso muy rápido.

Saya: Lo siento yo.

Takashi regreso el beso, pero este era diferente como si se parara el tiempo, pero después se separaron y se vieron a los ojos.

Takashi: Takagi, me voy de Tokonosu.

Saya: ¿Qué?

Takashi: Bueno, mi abuelo quiere que vaya a estados unido a estudiar, mi mama está de acuerdo con mi abuelo y mi tío, tras lo que paso hace unas semanas, mi mama quiere que mejore con mis cosas y piensa que yéndome de Tokonosu me hará bien, pero la decisión es mía y quiero la verdad irme de Tokonosu, ya no tengo aquí nada bueno.

Saya: T-Takashi tú.

Takashi: Y con lo que me dijiste estoy 100% seguro de que tengo que hacerlo.

Saya: Takashi.

Takashi: Gracias Taka- dijo Saya, me iré de Tokonosu para poder ser una mejor persona.

Este se paró y se fue hacia la entrada, Saya no podía creer lo que escuchaba, quería decirle lo que realmente siente ella por él, pero las palabras no salían, hasta que Takashi le dijo algo antes de que se fuera.

Takashi: Saya, te prometo que regresare como una persona mejor y seremos felices.

Tras esas palabras Takashi se retiró rápidamente del lugar, mientras bajaba las escaleras marco por teléfono.

¿?: Bueno.

Takashi: Abuelo, ya lo decidí, me voy de Tokonosu.

Abuelo: Bien hijo te espero en la entrada en 15min.

Takashi: Bien.

Después de esas palabras Takashi se dirigió a su salón y recogió sus cosas, rápidamente salió del instituto, ya a fuera se encuentra con su abuelo, esperándolo en una camioneta negra, rodeado de unas tres camionetas una enfrente y otra atrás, en medio estaba la camioneta donde se encontraba el abuelo de Takashi, cuando abrieron la puerta de la camioneta Takashi vio a su abuelo sentado feliz, pero paro Takashi y volteo a hacia atrás para ver por última vez a la academia Fujimi, este solo se dio la vuelta e ingreso a la camioneta.

Abuelo: Takashi, creme regresaras como alguien insuperable y poderoso, que nadie te detendrá, eso te lo juro.

Takashi: Bien.

Suena esta canción mientras Takashi mira por el retrovisor de la camioneta la academia como se aleja poco a poco

Canción de Hurt - Johnny Cash

Me hice daño hoy,

Para ver si todavía sentía algo.

Me centré en el dolor,

La única cosa que es real.

La aguja hizo un agujero,

El viejo conocido pinchazo.

Intenté matarlo,

Pero lo recuerdo todo.

¿En qué me he convertido?

Mi más dulce amigo,

Todo al que conozco,

Se va al final,

Y tú podrías haber tenido todo

Mi imperio de basura.

Te defraudaré

Te haré daño

Llevo esta corona de espinas

Sobre mi trono de mentiroso.

Lleno de pensamientos rotos

Que no puedo arreglar.

Bajo las manchas del tiempo,

Los sentimientos desaparecen

Eres otra persona más,

Y yo todavía sigo aquí.

¿En qué me he convertido?

Mi más dulce amigo,

Todo al que conozco,

Se va al final,

Y tú podrías haberlo tenido todo

Mi imperio de basura.

Te defraudaré

Te haré daño

Si pudiera volver a empezar,

A un millón de millas lejos de aquí,

Me cuidaría más,

Encontraría la manera de hacerlo.

Se escucha el grito de la multitud y el resplandor de las luces que alumbran el escenario, Takashi se encuentra en ese escenario, solo pensativo encerrado en sus propios pensamientos, mientras la multitud grita y aplauda, Saeko se acerca a este.

Saeko: Oye amigo, ¿te encuentras bien?

Takashi: Si, gracias por preguntar, ¿y si nos vamos?

Saeko: Si, ¿chicos nos acompañan?

Hirano y morita: Si.

Después de esas palabras ellos bajaron del escenario y tuvieron que pasar por la multitud, Hirano y Morita estaban felices que estos se quedaron atrás pues muchas chicas y chicos les saludaron y les pidieron números telefónicos y autógrafos, mientras Takashi y Saeko solo saludaban a uno que otro, hasta que por fin salieron del lugar, estos se encuentran en la calle.

Saeko: Vaya que es un rollo salir de ahí.

Takashi: Ya lo creo.

Saeko: Ahí perdón, aun no me he presentado, mi nombre es Saeko Busujima.

Takashi: Encantado, mi nombre es Takashi Komuro.

Saeko: Me suenas familiar.

Takashi: ¿Yo?

Saeko: No lo sé posiblemente es mi imaginación.

Takashi: De acuerdo, oye ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

Saeko: Si, por su puesto.

Takashi: ¿Quieres ir a comer a algún lugar cercano?

Saeko: ¿Uh?... ¿acaso es una cita?

Takashi: No, no, no para nada, yo solo preguntaba.

Saeko: Si me encantaría.

Takashi: ¿En serio? ...Dijo que bien vamos.

Saeko: De acuerdo- (Tiene este chico algo que no puedo dejar de tener curiosidad, a decir verdad, tengo algo que me intriga desde hace rato)

Flashback:

Saeko antes de llegar a la mansión de su papa, se encuentra en un centro comercial comprando algunas prendas, después de eso ella decide salir por un helado, pero se detenido en un comedor para ver en un televisor las noticias.

Reportero: Como verán el asesino serial a atacado de nuevo, la policía japonesa lo ha estado buscando desde casi dos años que empezó a cometer este tipo de actos criminales y violentos, los hechos ocurrieron cercas del puerto de Tokonosu, una familia asido asesinada con un cuchillo y con varios golpes, al parecer con la sangre a escrito unas palabras en la pared del hotel donde se hospedaba la familia, diciendo lo siguiente "Estoy listo, cuando quieras, T", a decir verdad no se sabe quién es al que menciona, pues últimos reportes han confirmado que en las partes bajas y entre las pandillas no se encuentra alguien con él a podo de "T", es algo que no se ha podido deducir.

Sr.: Vaya, nunca pensé que hubiera tanta violencia en Tokonosu.

Un señor mayor se había acercado a ver la televisión junto a Saeko, que solo este volteo a ver al hombre mayor.

Saeko: Bueno han cambiado los tiempos.

Sr: Si, por desgracia.

Reportero: En otras noticias, hemos recibido recientemente un video de un chico héroe que salvo a la actriz modelo Andrea, por un joven de unos 17 años que al parecer tuvo un entrenamiento desde pequeño o no sabemos muy bien sobre su vida, pero lo que podemos ver es que este joven tiene habilidades sorprendentes, en el video se puede ver que el chico se defiende contra 7 pandilleros, donde este chico salió victorioso derrotando a cada uno de estos pandilleros con gran facilidad, a continuación les mostramos el video que más bien parece como si fuera una escena de alguna película.

Después esas palabras en la pantalla, empieza a mostrarse el video de la pelea, Saeko se muestra verdaderamente sorprendida ante tales ataques de Takashi y como derroto a sus adversarios.

Saeko: (Whou ese chico es…genial, ¿Qué tipo de entrenamiento abra recibido para poder hacer eso…bueno claro supongo que le debió a ver entrenado como yo desde la niñez?).

Sr: Vaya, creo que me equivocado, al menos hay alguien que lucha por la justicia.

Saeko: ¿Por qué lo dice?

Sr: Solo un presentimiento.

Saeko: Bueno posiblemente tenga razón…

Saeko se quedó estática al ver que el hombre que estaba alado suyo desapareció, Saeko al ver que desapareció solo volvió a ver la televisión y vio el rostro del chic, esta solo decidió salir del centro comercial en el que se encontraba y se dirigió a su casa, para encontrarse con su padre y con algunos invitados. ( **Ya saben lo que pasa Saeko cuando llega XD** )

Fin del flashback.

Saeko y Takashi se encuentran caminando Saeko esta atrás de Takashi quien camina mientras busca un

Saeko: (No tengo la menor duda este chico es…)-Saeko rápidamente avanza y se pone enfrente de Takashi, obligándolo a parase en seco. - Komuro-kun acompáñame a un lugar.

Takashi: ¿Eh?, ¿aun lugar?

Saeko: Si ven será divertido.

Después de esas palabras Saeko tomo de la mano a Takashi y se dirigieron a un parque que no estaba lejos de ahí, a Takashi se le hizo muy raro, pero algo le decía que esto sería bueno, corrieron hasta que llegaron a la parte más alejada del parque entre unos árboles.

Takashi: Oye Busujima- san ¿me podrías decir que hacemos aquí?

Saeko: Tranquilo solo te voy a dar algo de diversión.

Tras esas palabras Saeko soltó la mano de Takashi y dio unos cuatro pasos, esta estaba volteada en frente de Takashi, esta solo mira a Takashi de reojo y solo se quita la chaqueta que tenía y solo se baja la mitad de su camisa a la altura de su codo dando a conocer el bracear y el color de este que era negro, Takashi solo se sorprendió y se puso nervioso a la vez rojo.

Takashi: E-Espera, Busujima-san, no crees que deberíamos conocernos mejor dijo pues apenas nos conocemos, vas un poco rápido.

Saeko: Ya te dije vamos a divertirnos.

Takashi: ¿Divertirnos?

Takashi solo se quedó mirando a Saeko pero este inmediatamente estaba idiotizado por Saeko, mientras esta se quitó su chaqueta blanca que tenía, al ver su hermosa escultura física, sus caderas bien formadas al igual que su trasero, pero Takashi reacciono muy rápido y pudo prevenir la patada que iba dirigida a este, de parte de Saeko, pues su plan no era lo que pensaba Takashi ( **NOTA: ¿QUE CREIAN QUE SAEKO Y TAKASHI LO HARIAN?, JAJAJA SE LA CREYERON, SABEN MUY BIEN QUE SAEKO NO SE LE AVENTARIA ASI DE FACIL A TAKASHI JAJAJAJA BUENO SIGAMOS**.) Takashi solo dio una marometa lejos de Saeko, este solo volteo a verla, pero antes de que diera un respiro Saeko rápidamente se acercó y le dio múltiples golpes como puñetazos y patadas dirigidos a la cara de este, Takashi esquivaba los golpes para no ser dañado hasta que este recibió una patada porque descuido su pectoral, por la fuerza del golpe este fue azotado a un árbol que estaba cercas, Saeko rápidamente se acercó a Takashi poniendo su pierna derecha en la mano de Takashi para inmovilizar su mano al igual que su mano izquierda dejando descubierto a Takashi del rostro, pero Saeko se acercó a este.

Saeko: ¿Qué ocurre?, ¿acaso una mujer puede ganarle al nuevo héroe de Tokonosu?

Takashi: No sé de qué estás hablando.

Saeko: No me digas que le tienes miedo a una mujer como yo.

Takashi: No solo que no me gusta luchar contra una mujer.

Saeko: Ya veo por qué, no tienes la suficiente fuerza.

Takashi: Error.

Tras esas breves palabras Takashi con su pierna izquierda le dio un golpe a la pierna de Saeko que era la única que la mantenía de pie, cayo junto con Takashi, estos empezaron a rodar hasta que se encontraron con una pendiente estos cayeron por la pendiente Takashi para proteger a Saeko este el brazo hasta que llegaron a un rio estos se empaparon, Takashi cayo de panza y Saeko cayo de pompas enfrente de Takashi con las piernas abiertas, Takashi levanto la vista para poder ver a Saeko empapada donde se veía su sostén de color negro de esta misma, Takashi solo se sonrojo y miro a Saeko a los ojos quien esta se sorprendió y se tapó sus empapados pechos, ( **NOTA: sonrojada como en el capítulo 9 de la serie original XDDDD** ).

Saeko: ¡OYE QUE MIRAS! ¡S-SOY UNA CHICA, SABES!

Takashi: ¡HAAAAAA! ¡L-LO SIENTO!

¿?: ¡OIGAN USTEDES DOS, ESTE ES UN LUGAR PÚBLICO!

Un oficial apareció en el puente que se encontraba del lado derecho de la posición de Takashi y Saeko, también pasaba unas personas que solo se reían disimuladamente.

Takashi: ¡SI, LO SENTIMOS!

Después de esas palabras Takashi rápidamente se paró y ofreció su mano a Saeko quien seguía sonrojada y tapándose aun sus pechos.

Takashi: Ven, tenemos que irnos.

Saeko: No quiero.

Takashi: Oye lo siento de verdad, no fue mi intención que acabara de esta manera, sabes.

Saeko: Eso ya se, es que…

Takashi: ¿Es que, cosa?

Saeko: Bueno estoy bastante empapada y bueno…se me nota todo.

Takashi: ¡¿AH?!

El chico pelirrojo volteo a ver a la gente que se encontraba cercas y pudo notar que unos cuantos estaba viendo a Saeko directamente, este sin decir nada se quitó su chaqueta y se la dio a Saeko, para luego cargarla en sus brazos y sacarla del agua, Saeko solo se sorprendió y se sonrojo encerrándose en su pensar, Takashi salió del rio y se dirigió al oficial.

Takashi: Disculpe señor oficial, estábamos corriendo y por accidente caímos al rio una sincera disculpa, no volverá a pasar.

Oficial: Esta bien, solo saca de aquí a tu novia si no quieres a alguien se atreva a tocarla.

Saeko solo abrió sus ojos como plato, pero antes de que Saeko hablara Takashi hablo.

Takashi: Jajajaja, no se preocupe, tendrán que pasar sobre mi primero.

Oficial: De acuerdo, entonces váyanse.

Takashi: Gracias.

Después de esas palabras Takashi se dirigió al lugar donde Saeko dejo sus cosas y después se fueron estos a una base de taxis, pero se encontró con Kokoro y su madre, este no supo que hacer puesto este estaba cargando a Saeko empapada, solo Kokoro se acercó al igual que Kotonoha, Saeko pudo notar la expresión de Takashi así que decidió bajarse.

Kotonoha: Hola hijo, ¿qué te ocurrió?, estas todo empapado.

Takashi: Bueno yo…

Saeko: Solo me estaba ayudando, señora gracias.

Kotonoha: Señora jejeje, ¿acaso de me notan las arrugas?

Saeko: No, como cree se ve bellísima.

Kotonoha: Haya, que bueno ya me estaba preocupando, por cierto ¿Quién es usted?

Saeko: Mi nombre es Saeko Busujima, mucho gusto.

Kotonoha: Vaya que bonito nombre, bueno mi nombre es Kotonoha Komuro y esta pequeñita es mi hija Kokoro Komuro y supongo que ya conoces a mi hijo Takashi.

Saeko: Bueno acabo de conocerlo.

Kotonoha: Por cierto estas toda empapada, te dará un resfriado.

Saeko: No se preocupe su hijo me presto su abrigo por el momento.

Kokoro: Por cierto como es que se mojaron.

Takashi no sabía que responder pues no podía decirles que habían tenido un combate ellos dos así que solo se mantuvo callado.

Saeko: Bueno fue porque me caí en el rio del parque así que Komuro salto para ayudarme.

Kotonoha: Ya veo.

Esta solo dio una pequeña sonrisa, mientras que Kokoro solo se quedó mirando a Takashi este solo evadió su mirada.

Kotonoha: Ya veo, ¿te podemos ayudar en algo?

Saeko: No gracias así me encuentro perfectamente bien, me retiro que pasen un lindo día.

Kotonoha: Si.

Kokoro: Me caes bien.

Saeko: Igual tú.

Tras esas palabras Saeko y Takashi se retiraron del lugar y Takashi llevo a Saeko a la base de taxis que se encontraba cercas dejando a Saeto en uno.

Saeko: Oye gracias por traerme hasta aquí.

Takashi: No te preocupes, me divertí muchísimo.

Saeko: Que bien, bueno perdón por lo de hacer rato.

Takashi: No te preocupes estoy acostumbrado a que intenten golpearme.

Saeko: Vaya hombre peligros, me caes bien, por cierto ten tu chaqueta.

Antes de que esta intentara quitársela Takashi le puso su mano en forma de estop.

Takashi: No quédatela, en estos momentos creo que la necesitas más que yo sabes, luego nos vemos.

Saeko: No ten no es mía.

Takashi: Bueno.

Antes de que este tomara su chaqueta se cayó dos celulares idénticos entonces Takashi y Saeko decidieron coger ambos teléfonos, pero estos se encontraron a centímetros de sus labios, Takashi y Saeko se sonrojaron inmediatamente, pero Saeko solo se voltea, Takashi solo siente confusión una sensación de una manera rara.

Takashi: Adios.

Saeko: ¡Espera!

Takashi: ¿Si?

Saeko: Solo acércate.

Takashi con un poco de miedo se acercó, pero se quedó sin aliento e impactado, Saeko le había dado un beso en la mejilla, en la radio empezó a esucharse la canción sabor a chocolate de elgante, Sin decir nada mas Saeko cerró la puerta y el taxi empezó avanzar, Saeko solo lo veía por la ventana como se alejaba de él, mientras Takashi se quedó mirando a la hermosa Saeko Busujima quien ha robado la atención del chico pelirrojo.

Sabor a Chocolate

Elefante

Tienes unos ojos que me invitan a probarte

Piel de duraznillo, corazón de chocolate

Alma de manzana que me invita al paraíso

Y un par de melones porque Dios así lo quiso

Por qué te fuiste

Cuando es que volverás

Que cosa me diste

Que no te he podido olvidar

No, no, no

Eres un tesoro escondido entre mi cama

Lluvia por la noche, solecito en la mañana

Agüita de coco, sirena en la playa

Mi sal mi pimienta, mi niña mimada

Por qué te fuiste

Cuando es que volverás

Que cosa me diste

Que no te he podido olvidar

No, no, no

Llévame, llévame a la luna pa' arriba

Llévame, como tú ninguna ay, ay, ay

Sabor a chocolate

Me gusta vivir

Me gusta soñar

Que puedo pedir

Si he nacido pa' gozar

Tu boca es mi vicio

Tu amor mi aeropuerto

Y mi pasaporte

Pa' subir al cielo

Por qué te fuiste, cuando es que volverás

Que cosa me diste, que no te he podido olvidar

Bla bla bla bla bla ye

Llévame, llévame a la luna…

Taxista: ¿Dónde quiere que la lleve?

Saeko: A me lleva al karaoke por favor.

Taxista: Bien.

Saeko: (Nunca me había divertido tanto en mi vida, ese Takashi robo mi atención, espero volverle a ver, pero antes tengo que ir por Takagi, la deje ahí por estar con él, aunque valió la pena).

Saeko no podía quitarse de la cabeza a Takashi, sentía una felicidad que no había tenido hace años, empezó a buscar su celular, pero se encontró con el teléfono de Takashi, esta vio el celular y empezó a ver lo que tenía, vio que tenía varias fotos de Takashi con once personas y unas tres chicas hermosas quienes tenía muchas fotos con él y vio que en algunos videos donde estaba Kokoro cumpliendo años.

Video:

Se encuentran Kotonoha, Kokoro, Makoto y Takashi quien estaba grabando, en la mesa y enfrente de un pastel, al parecer Kokoro cumplirá 5 años.

Kotonoha: ¡SOPLA EL PASTEL KOKORO!

Kokoro: ¡SI!

Makoto: Si, venga.

Tras eso Kokoro le soplo y todos empezaron aplaudir.

Todos: ¡Bravo!

Kotonoha: ¡QUE LE MUERDA, QUE LE MUERDA!

Takashi: Papa sostén la cámara por favor.

Makoto: SI.

El castaño apareció y se paró atrás de Kokoro y le restregó la cara en el pastel.

Todos: Jajajajaja.

Fin del video, el taxi se paró y cerró el celular dejando en estop el video.

Taxista: Ya llegamos.

Saeko: Si.

Esta se quedó callada por un momento porque su monedero se encontraba en su chaqueta blanca que dejo en el parque.

Taxista: ¿Ocurre algo?

Saeko: Bueno- (diablos no tengo dinero esto es malo, bueno y si tomo el dinero de Takashi por el momento, hasta que lo vea de nuevo le daré su dinero…no Saeko, va contra tus principios, pero también está mal que no le de dinero a este Taxista…bueno se lo daré sin más remedio).

Saeko saco la billetera de Takashi y le entrego lo que le debía al Taxista para después bajar y buscar a Saya.

Mientras con Takashi, decidieron ir a ver la película, pero Kotonoha y Kokoro nuevamente dejaron solo a Takashi.

Flashback:

Kotonoha: Lo siento Takashi, se me olvido ir a por un pago que me deben unos amigos, sé que te puedes aburrir asi que te doy dinero para que vayas a donde quieras, por el momento no puedes ir a la casa pues están fumigando.

Fin del flashback

Este estaba caminando por las calles sin rumbo, hasta que se encontraba en un callejón enfrente de él veía que tres chicos estaban golpeando a dos chicos, Takashi trato de resistirse en no ayudarles, pero su sentido le gritaba que sí, entonces este salió corriendo para llegar a la zona de pelea este llego dando una patada a uno de los maleantes quien tenía acorralado a un chico quien era Morita y pudo ver a Hirano.

Morita: ¿Takashi?

Takashi: Tres contra dos no es justo saben.

¿?: A ti que te importa.

Joel: Tu imbécil, me las pagaras por ese golpe al igual que ese gordo idiota, hiciste trampa en nuestra batalla, te hare picadillo.

Era el chico con quien habían Hirano luchado en la batalla de Rap, este se paró enseguida y se lanzó contra Takashi quien lo recibió con un golpe en la cara tan fuerte que a Joel le salida sangre en la nariz, este trato de pararse, pero un chico apareció enfrente de Takashi en una moto, este se quitó su casco y se puede ver este tiene el cabello castaño con chaqueta negra, mientras los otros dos chicos al ver a este retrocedieron.

Chico: Tranquilo gallito, deja a mi amigo es solo un título de Rap, no es nada vale, dejémosle por la paz.

Takashi: De acuerdo, Hirano, morita vámonos.

Hirano: Claro que no solo son cuatro si podemos.

Chicos: ¿Eso crees?

De repente empezaron a llegar motociclistas con bates cadenas y palos, Takashi y los demás al ver esto sabían que acabaría mal.

Chico: Bueno solo les daremos 20 segundos para que salgan corriendo de aquí o quédense para recibir una brutal paliza.

Takashi y los demás sin decir más estos salieron corriendo siguiendo a Takashi, con todo lo que tenía estos corrían, mientras el chico de la chaqueta empezó a contar.

Chico: 20…15…10…5. 3, 2, 1, Vayan por ellos quiero que atrapen al gordo para hacerlo jamón.

Después de esas palabras todos los motociclistas arrancaron sus motores y fueron tras Takashi y los demás, estos salieron del callejón y encontraron una avenida, pero esto no sería suficiente, pero los motociclistas los encontraron estos salieron corriendo hasta que se adentraron a otro callejón donde estaba una reja que podían escalar, Takashi y morita fueron los primeros en subir, pero Hirano no podía este le costaba.

Hirano: Déjenme sálvense.

Takashi: Ni enfermo mental te dejo.

Takashi con todas sus fuerzas subió a Hirano y por suerte subió, mientras los motociclistas solo se pararon y dieron la vuelta, Takashi y los demás salieron corriendo del otro lado del callejo saliendo en calle pública.

Takashi: Debemos movernos ellos vendrán rápidamente aquí.

Morita: Conozco un lugar para escondernos.

Hirano: Bien, vamos.

Tras esas palabras ellos se dirigieron a una cafetería estos se sentaron en la mesa del fondo.

Hirano: ¡FIU!, por poco ni la cuento.

Morita: Dijo lo mismo.

Takashi: ¿Qué es lo que querían?

Morita: Bueno, solo querían darnos una golpiza por que Kotha le gano en la batalla de rap.

Takashi: Haya.

Morita: Bueno eso no importa, me da mucho gusto que estés aquí con nosotros.

Takashi: Bueno para mí no, tienes algo que explicarme.

Morita: Bueno, tengo que contártelo.

Flashback:  
Hace dos años, Morita y Imamura se encuentran fumando en la azotea del edificio de la academia Fujimi.

Imamura: Vaya esto es aburrido.

Morita: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Imamura: Porque Komuro siempre esta con Miyamoto, en verdad odio eso.

Morita: Tú harías lo mismo si tú tuvieras novia.

Imamura: Si, pero esto es diferente.

Morita: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Imamura: ¿Sabes por qué te invite hoy aquí?

Morita: No.

Imamura: Mira en el edificio de administración.

Morita atendió la indicación que le había dado Imamura y pudo ver a Rei con Hisashi besándose, esto hizo que morita se impresionara.

Morita: ¿Oye pero que no Miyamoto estaba saliendo con Takashi?

Imamura: Si, pero ella lo engaña con Igou.

Morita: Maldita, hay que decirle a Takashi.

Imamura: No lo va a creer está muy endiosado con Miyamoto, además de que ella tiene mucho poder en la escuela.

Morita: Esto es malo.

Imamura: Si, debemos pensar como decírselo.

Morita: ¿Y por qué no hacemos que lo descubra por su cuenta?

Imamura: Buena idea.

Fin del Flashback.

Morita: Después de ese día Imamura y yo decidimos buscar pruebas para culpar Miyamoto y a Igou, Imamura decidió robar el teléfono de Miyamoto y encontramos los mensajes, después investigamos las horas en las que se encontraban y descubrimos su horario decidimos Imamura y yo que te enviáramos un mensaje para poder atraerte al lugar, pero llegaste tan feliz que la verdad me hubiera gustado mostrarte eso otro día, no sabía que le habías apartado una noche en el hotel y por lo peor no sabía que los encontrarías en el acto, yo pensaba que les encontrarías besándose o algo así, Imamura decidió eliminar toda evidencia para que no le vincúlense contigo, yo puede encontrar lo único que demostraría tu inocencia, pero no la encontré, Imamura y yo dejamos de hablarnos, por suerte la familia Miyamoto no hizo nada contra ti, gracias a tu mama.

Takashi: Ya veo, entonces no fue como creí.

Morita: Si y la verdad es que no me gusto lo que te hicieron.

Takashi: No te preocupes por eso ya paso, ahora solo hay que celebrar que salimos sanos y salvos de ahí.

Hirano: Tienes razón, vamos a pedir algo yo invito.

Takashi: Yo pagaré lo mío vale.

Morita: Mesera.

Hirano y morita se encontraban enfrente de Takashi de la mesa viendo al pasillo, mientras Takashi estaba enfrente de ellos viendo así acá la pared como las mesas de café tras eso una chica pelirroja se acercó a la mesa de los chicos era Yuki Miku, quien vestía un traje de camarera.

Yuki: Hola jóvenes guapos, ¿puedo ofrecerles algo?

Morita: Yo quiero una hamburguesa con papas por favor.

Hirano: Yo solo un café.

Yuki: ¿Y usted?

Takashi: Yo…- este se empezó a revisar, pero noto que su celular su billetera estaba y recordó que estaba en su chaqueta que le había costado mucho y la regalo a una chica- No yo no gracias, estoy bien así.

Yuki: ¿Seguro?, las comidas están muy ricas, ¿no quieres? o ¿quieres otra cosa? - esta se agacho y se puso enfrente de Takashi, mostrándole sus grandes pechos.

Takashi: No gracias, dije que estoy bien así.

Yuki: Muy bien, en un momento les traigo su orden.

Tras esas palabras se retiró, mientras que Morita y Hirano solo se le quedaron mirando a Takashi.

Takashi: ¿Qué?

Hirano: Morita.

Morita: Si, ya lo sé.

Después de esas palabras Hirano y Morita le dieron un coscorrón a Takashi.

Morita y Hirano: ¡¿QUE TE OCURRE?!

Takashi: ¿Qué?, hice algo mal.

Morita: Takashi, acabas de rechazar a la hermosa Yuki Miku, eso es imperdonable, viejo esa mujer es la más hermosa de todas las escuelas de la zona.

Takashi: ¿Y eso que?

Hirano: Gelou, Takashi, ella es la más hermosa de todas las mujeres, posiblemente ella es la más deseada en todo el planeta.

Takashi: No me interesa eso.

Morita: Cállate, ahí viene.

Tras eso llego Yuki con la hamburguesa y el café, y se los entregó a casa uno, pero se quedó un momento callada.

Takashi: Ah… ¿se te ofrece algo?

Yuki: ¿Quería sabes si me podrían acompañar a un lugar después de que acabe mi turno?

Hirano y Morita: ¡CLARO QUE SI!

Yuki: Gracias, dentro de unos diez minutos acabara, ¿me esperan?

Hirano y Morita: ¡CLARO QUE SI!

Yuki: ¿Y tú? - esta dirigió su mirada a Takashi.

Takashi: ¿Yo?

Yuki: Si, ¿quieres venir?

Takashi: Bueno yo… - este se quedó callado por unos segundos y después vio a Hirano y Morita, pero estos lo miraron con cara de que lo asesinarían si se negaba a la habitación de Yuki entonces este dijo – S-si por supuesto.

Yuki: Genial, bueno nos vemos – después de esas palabras se retiró.

Los minutos transcurrieron y solo se produjo el silencio hasta que Morita hablo.

Morita: Por cierto, ¿Cuándo regresaste?, cuando tuve el valor de ir a tu casa me dijo tu mama que te habías ido al extranjero.

Takashi: Bueno algo asi, por cierto Morita tienes el ojo morado, ¿te lo hicieron esos sujetos?

Hirano: ¡QUE VA FUE UNA MUJER!

Morita: No lo tienes que decir en voz alta viejo.

Takashi: Vaya fuerza que tiene la que te dejo el ojo morado.

Hirano: No es sorpresa, fue Saya Takagi.

Takashi: ¿En verdad?

Morita: Si, me cuentan que ella se ha peleado con Yuki y la única que le hace frente.

Takashi: Eso es…

Yuki: Muy estúpido.

Takashi: ¿A qué hora llegaste?

Yuki había aparecido a lado de Takashi, esta tenia ropa de civil, unos pantalones de color gris claro, una camisa con la imagen de Proyecto X, con una bolsa de color gris plateado.

Yuki: Les iba a decir que ya termine mi turno, pero veo que están hablando de las chicas idiotas, más bien moscas aplastadas.

Este último comentario molesto a Takashi, este iba a decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por Morita.

Morita: Eso no te incumbe, mejor dinos porque nos has dicho que te acompañáramos.

Yuki: Bueno, los necesito para que concursen en una carrera de motos, el ganador se llevara tres motos y 13 mil yenes.

Morita: ¡DINERO! – este dijo con corazones en sus ojos y con una sonrisa.

Hirano: ¡MOTOCICLETAS! – este dijo con tono preocupado.

Takashi: ¿Por qué nosotros? – este dijo desinteresadamente.

Yuki: Bueno, porque me acaban de decir que tres de nuestros concursantes acaban de ser arrestados, vi que tenían pinta de motociclistas así que por eso los invite.

Morita: ¡TIENES BUEN OJO! ¡ACEPTO!, ¿y tú kotha?

Hirano: Bueno yo…

Morita: ¡GENIAL QUE BIEN QUE ASCEPTES!, ¿y tú Takashi?

Takashi: Este yo…- el chico vio por su reloj que eran las seis de la tarde así que solo pudo mirar a Morita, con una enorme sonrisa le dijo- Hagámoslo.

Yuki: Perfecto, entonces vámonos.

Tras esas palabras todos salieron del café, solo que Hirano venia cabiz bajo.

Mientras con Saya.

Saya se encontraba durmiendo en un sillón tranquilamente, hasta que el chico Kakashi se le acerco y la despertó.

Kakashi: Oye niña, ya despiértate.

Saya: No, no quiero tengo mucho sueño.

Kakashi: Hazlo, porque horita van a entrar mis amigos y van a pensar que tú...- este fue interrumpido por que tres chicos junto con tres chicas entraron.

¿1?: ¡VAMOS A EMPEZAR LA PANCHANGA! (Nota: ¿1? Significa hombre desconocido, ¡1! Mujer desconocida).

¿2?: ¡SIII!... ¿Quién es ella viejo?

Estos dos chicos tenían una camisa de vestir negra y unos pantalones de mezclilla, las chicas venían igual, pero estos soltaron la jota gorda por que vieron a al chico Kakashi encima de Saya.

¿1?: ¿Interrumpimos algo?

Kakashi: ¡NO!, ¡ESTAN CONFUNDIDOS, ELLA NO!

¡1!: Tú nunca vas a cambiar verdad K- una mujer de cabello largo y color verde le decía mientras se ponía sus dos dedos índices en su nariz.

¿1?: Viejo, en serio si vas a traer mujeres almacén, avisa viejo.

Kakashi: No, es solo que nada más la estoy resguardando de unos motociclistas, además la necesitare.

¡1!: Ya veo.

¿2?: Viejo apúrate ya va a comenzar la partida.

Kakashi: Voy.

Saya: Oye ¿Dónde estamos?

¿1?: No se lo has dicho, entonces por qué carajos la traes.

Kakashi: Bueno, pelo de chicle te encuentras en el almacen abandonado de Tokonosu, voy a dar una carrera de motos.

Saya: ¡¿POR QUE NO ME DIGISTE NADA?!

Kakashi: Por que estabas dormida, tenía un pendiente para poder dejarte en tu casa o lo que sea y me daba flojera despertarte.

Saya: Dios dame paciencia porque si me das fuerza lo mato.

Kakashi: No es para tanto vale, voy a correr cuando gane vamos a dejarte a tu casa vale.

Saya: Bien.

¿1?: Bien vamos K.

Saya: ¿K?

Kakashi: Kakashi, mi nombre para que me entiendas.

Saya: Vale.

Kakashi: Por cierto cabello de chicle, no vayas a decir que no te has subido a una moto porque te disparan, en serio.

Saya: Bien.

Tras eso Saya junto con Kakashi salió para ver un almacén lleno de gente bailando con la canción Project X - Yeah Yeah Yeahs - Heads Will Roll, Saya estaba imprecionada por la cantidad de gente que se encontraba, pero unas de las amigas de Kakashi la tomaron de la mano.

¡3!: ¡VAMOS A BAILAR ANTES!

Después Saya junto con las otras tres chicas empezaron a bailar junto con todas las chicas, esta primero se sintió rara y no sabía qué hacer, pero el ritmo de la canción empezó a recorrer su cuerpo como si este la sedujera sin resistir empezó a bailar junto con las otras chicas, mientras en el balcón se encontraba Kakashi viendo a Saya con una sonrisa, mientras las amigas de este llevaron a Saya a que se pintara su cabello fosforescente, esta se lo tiño de azul en las puntas y se apagaron las luces y se vio a todos con su cabello o rostros pintados de diferente color, mientras en el bar se encontraba una chica pelirroja con una sudadera blanca y unos pantalones negros tomando un tequila, triste esta se veía era Rei Miyamoto, quien se encontraba tomando sola apartada de sus amigos. Mientras afuera se encontraba Takashi y los demás llegando en un Taxi.

Takashi: (Tengo la sensación de que algo saldrá mal).

Fin del capítulo 4

 **Recordando el dolor y conociendo a mis amores.**

 **Vaya mis amigos de fanfic me duele la billetera de tanto andar pagando el internet, pues me quitaron mi preciada compu por que la necesitan en el trabajo, así que por eso no pude subir antes el capítulo perdón, no tuve tiempo ni siquiera para poder ver mi cuenta, posiblemente la siguiente semana suba el siguiente capítulo, les agradezco a todos por apoyarme en esta historia de hecho algunas cosas son basadas en algunas películas y de mi vida real XD.**

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **inuyashadaiyoukai te doy las gracias por apoyarme viejo espero que lo hagas en el otro fic, es pero también que te haya gustado o sido de tu agrado, ya me vi el anime de Highschool DxD, esta genial, pero aún no lo he terminado de hecho lo vi antes de conocer Fanfiction, gracias.**

 **aten92 c, que bueno que te haya gustado.**

 **wolf1990 genial que se te haga interesante mi historia y veras el desenlace de esta historia.**

 **KRT215: Gracias viejo por apoyarme y te prometo que veras como a Rei le va doler el a ver perdido a Takashi te lo juro.**

 **Leonardo872: Gracias por tu comentario, lo del rap salió de una parte de Eminem en 8 mile, pero veras por que en verdad puse eso, sobre si la madre de Takashi aparecerá en el harem tenlo por hecho, pienso de hecho que todos los personajes originales aparecerán en el Harem y aquí, y sobre que pasara con Rei, es clasificado, pero si te dijo que va arrepentirse por a ver perdido a Takashi, tenlo por hecho.**

 **Issei Hyoudou: Gracias, aquí tienes el capítulo.**

 **Nicolas: Bueno lo mismo que Issei, perdón por la tardanza, pero ahí está.**

 **Bueno chicos, por a verlos hecho esperar me suicidare, jajajaja xd no, es chiste, les dejare un pequeño avance del próximo capítulo.**

 **Avance:**

 **Rei, queda impactada, petrificada, esta le recorre por el cuerpo la sensación de…**

 **Saya abre sus ojos al ver tal escena.**

 **Mientras en la calle, se encuentran Takashi, Morita, Hirano, Tsunoda, Kakashi y p"#$$% en ese orden iban estos, Takashi siente una sensación de adrenalina y temor a la vez, pero la chica que va atrás de él, le relaja, pues esta le ha robado su corazón desde que se conocieron, por así decirlo.**

 **Tras ese golpe Hirano recibe un golpe de parte de Tsunoda y este cae.**

 **¡!: ¡PIDAN UNA AMBULANCIA!**

 **El chico de la chaqueta se alejó un paso de Takashi y volteo a ver a muchos.**

 **¿1?: ¿QUE UBO GALLITO TENGO GANAS DE PELEAR?**

 **Tras esas palabras este le dio un golpe en la cara de Takashi sacándole sangre en ese golpe, pero antes de que volviera a responder este le dio un golpe directo en la nariz de T!"#$%, mientras este solo cayó al suelo y se alejó arrastras de Takashi, mientras este solo se paró y escupió sangre de la boca.**

 **¡"$$%: ¡LA POLICIA!**

 **Kakashi: ¡VAMONOS!**

 **Bueno chicos espero que les haya gustado los avances XDDD, ahora que ver quien se encontrara primero a Takashi, Rei o Saya véanlo en el siguiente capítulo. Síganme en mi otro fanfic, me queda preguntarles si quieren que Muera Derek o Victoria en el otro fanfic es su decisión vale, hasta luego.**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAA! CHICOS CUANTO TIEMPO, BUENO VENGO A ENTREGARLES EL QUITO CAPITULO DE MI HISTORIA, ANTES QUE NADA, DEBO PEDIR PERDON Y IMPLORAR QUE NO ME MATEN USTEDES QUE ME HAN APOYADO EN ESTA HISTORIA Y ME HAN SEGUIDO, PROMETO TRATAR DE SUBIR LOS CAPITULOS MAS SEGUIDO, NO TENIA TEMPO PARA PODER AVANZAR CON LA HISTORIA, PERO AQUÍ LO TIENEN, ESTE CAPITULO SE DIVIRA EN DOS POR QUE ESTA MUY LARGO QUE HASTA LLEGUE A LAS 80 HOJAS, Y BUENO EN ESTE CAPITULO NO VERAN LA CARRERA HASTA EL SIGUIENTE, PERO VERAN COSAS INTERESANTES EN ESTE CAPITULO ADEMAS DE QUE LES DEJE UNA QUE OTRA PISTA ACERCA DEL FUTURO DE LOS PROTAS Y DE PASADO DE ESTOS MISMOS, VALE, ADISFRUTENLO. ATT: Rick2016.

Respuestas:

Yomiii21: Bueno para empezar quiere pedir una disculpa a ti y a todos por no subir el otro capítulo sorry, quiero decirte que la historia avanza despacio pues en una historia de amor los protagonistas casi se avientan media vida para darse cuenta de sus sentimientos, pero no te preocupes saya estará con Takashi pronto no te preocupes por eso, solo que estoy planeando la manera más bonita o genial en el que se encuentran, además de que debemos ser realistas no podemos decir que nunca tuvimos al menos una novia antes de que llegara la indicada, bueno en el caso de saya es diferente, además de que ella tendrá que luchar por Takashi ósea tiene que enfrentar a las demás chicas para estar con él incluyendo a Saeko y por otro lado Takashi debe ver y decidir quién es la indicada para él, pero a fin de cuentas saya será para él, pero como verás un nuevo personaje ha hecho su aparición, dato: saya se verá en una confusión amorosa al igual Takashi, te dijo que al inicio Takashi se verá rodeado de chicas, pero se cambiara cuando se rencuentre con saya, bueno esa es mi respuesta.

ZhiiziL: Igual a ti amigo, te pido una disculpa por no subir el capítulo, pero Bueno amigo sinceramente me encanta la historia de Ozz Foreruner y la respeto en todos los aspectos, si te refieres a los nombres de los padres de Takashi, pues es un giño al anime School days donde Kotonoha y Makoto se casan y se enamoran, de hecho, me inspiro él y muchos más escritores en escribir tales como Thezoreda, vampiro y muchos fanfics de Highschool DxD, si quisiera poner ideas o escenas que ellos escribieron, créeme les daría todo el crédito a ellos o les diría "tributo a tal", además de que esta historia no tiene similitudes, además da un tema sobre el amor, la confianza, el dolor, la traición, o para resumir temas sociales, entre ellos tema de narcos y como el pasado es una carga para nuestro futuro, tómalo en cuenta, y de una vez dijo que el tema de narcos y asesinatos no lo saque de Ozz Foreruner, ni aguilanegra, porque desde el primer capítulo donde asesinaron al papa de Takashi lo vieron, además de que la vida de nuestros protas se verá enlazada con el mundo de narcos, espoilers si no los quieren ver hasta que termine las letras remarcadas podrán leer, **desde el asesinato del padre de Takashi, desde sus raíces familiares y su relación con saya , Saeko y su trabajo que aún no está definido** , y de una vez les dijo Takashi no será narco, ni asesino, el que tomara el lugar de asesino intelectual más cabron de todos y rival amoroso, será el otro men (Kakashi), al menos en un futuro cercano, lo tome el tema porque en el mundo en el que vivimos existen esos problemas y aunque nos mantengamos alejados de eso nos afecta de alguna manera, más en la vida que lleva Kakashi, bueno esa es mi respuesta.

Carlos: Me da mucha alegría que te haya gustado el Fic, espero que te guste el capítulo, lo siento por subirlo tarde, ¡LO LAMENTO!

aten92: Gracias amigo, me da mucha alegría que te haya gustado, acerca de lo de Highschool DxD me ha nacido una idea o un crossover sobre muchos animes bien chidori que se me ocurrió, cuando avance un poco con mis historias los subiré en un futuro, pero bueno espero que te guste el capítulo, aquí obtendrás tus respuestas y espero tu opinión sobre el capítulo que me hace feliz.

KRT215: Espero que te guste amigo, espero que tenga lo que esperabas, porque me pase viendo películas de carreras de motos y aprendí un montón, aunque no encontré la que me dijiste, pero espero que te guste.

Leonardo872: Bueno antes que nada una disculpa a ti por no a ver subido el capítulo y por tu opinión acerca de mi historia, sinceramente me alegra que me remarquen los puntos buenos y los puntos malos para que pueda mejorar mi historia y seguir el camino correcto, quiero darte mi sincera respuesta los sucesos de la historia pasan de manera enlazada a diferentes situaciones, ejemplo: el hecho de que Takashi fuera al Karaoke fue un encuentro inesperado con Morita y conoció a nuestros protas Hirano y Saeko, además de que Saya conoció a un chico parecido a Takashi, pero se podría decir como el doble de Takashi en versión mala o bandolera XD, y bueno varias cosas que pasaron el día el que regreso a Tokonosu le afectaran en el futuro, supongo que ya te hiciste una idea de que pasara con el nuevo personaje Kakashi, si lo quieres averiguar ve el capítulo y disfrútalo adéntrate en el entorno para que sientas la conexión entre los personajes y lo más esencial cuando termines me cuentas tu opinión, la estaré esperando.

 **¡Bueno comencemos el capítulo de una buena vez!**

 **¡Les advierto que este capítulo se revelaran muchas cosas, además de que habrá muchas escenas violentas, lo más probable es que no les guste una escena o sea muy violentas para su gusto además de que contiene escenas LEMON!**

En el almacén se encontraban bailando Saya junto a las amigas de Kakashi, el chico pelirrojo mientras veía a Saya como bailaba alegremente con una sonrisa muy hermosa, algo en su interior hacia que no dejara de verla.

Kakashi: (Me pregunto si esta chica ¿siempre sonríe así de hermoso?)- el chico encerrado en sus pensamientos fue interrumpido por su amigo, de cabello güero.

Chico: ¿Qué te ocurre Kakashi?, te veo algo raro.

Kakashi: Me siento algo raro.

Chico: Es obvio ya no estás en una celda.

Kakashi: Bueno, es verdad.

Chico: ¿Te recuerda a ella verdad?

Kakashi: ¿Quién?

Chico: La peli rosa. Te recuerda a ya sabes quién.

Kakashi: No lo sé, se parece mucho, su sonrisa, su carácter de Tsundere.

Chico: Jejeje, tienes razón. Oh antes de que se me olvide. Ten- el chico había sacado un reloj de color azul con plata de la marca Nivada original, para entregárselo- se te había caído ese día, así que pensé que lo quisieras de nuevo.

Kakashi: Gracias.

El castaño se dispuso a ponerse el reloj. Pero en ese momento vio que Saya era arrastrada por sus amigas hacia la salida trasera, Kakashi junto a su amigo fueron rápidamente hacia ellas.

Mientras en la ciudad, se encontraban siete hombres alrededor de una mesa redonda en el último piso de un edificio, estos tenían la apariencia de empresarios. **(Nota: Esto lo saque de la serie el señor de los cielos y unas cuantas más XD, además de que esta todo planeado y bien pensado, para que no me estén jodiendo que lo saque de aguilanegra o que no tiene que ver con la historia vale).**

¿!?: Y bien, ¿Cuál es el plan para poder controlar Tokonosu? - dijo un hombre de traje cuyas características son de un hombre joven de cabello corto ojos color miel.

¿1?: Buena pregunta, yo pensaba llegar con puros hombres y acabar con las familias Yakuza. - comento un hombre de cabello castaño rizado, de ojos verdes.

¿2?: No seas tonto, antes de que te des cuenta, nos meterán a la cárcel antes que te des cuenta. - dijo un hombre rubio de ojos azules.

¿3?: Si, es verdad hay que actuar con inteligencia, no por tener poder podemos desafiar al gobierno. - comento un hombre castaño rapado con lentes negros.

¿4?: No se preocupen por eso ya estoy trabajando en eso. - comento un hombre de cabello rojo y ojos verdes.

¿5?: No me digas, que ya estas planeando sin consultarnos primero. - pregunto un hombre de cabello largo y color azul de ojos grises.

¿4?: No es eso, si no tengo un plan para poder tomar el control de la ciudad.

¿6?: Habla de una buena vez. - hombre de cabello negro con corte mohicano, de ojos cafés.

¿4?: Primero debemos eliminar a nuestra competencia, no quiero que ocurra el incidente que paso hace dos años con el empresario y con el corredor de motos.

¿2?: Cierto, pero tenemos todo cubierto, hemos hecho creer a la policía que fue el político Shido y que fue el chico corredor de motos, pero ¿Cómo piensas lograrlo?

¿3?: Supongo que la guerra no será la solución.

Ates de que empezara a contar su plan este mostro en un proyector las imágenes de la familia Busujima.

¿4?: Como verán la ciudad de Tokonosu se encuentra bajo la protección de tres familias más poderosas de Tokonosu, así que lo que necesitamos es el tomar control sobre ellas, en especial la familia Busujima, a pesar de solo tener un jefe y que apenas haya vuelto a la cuidad son casi intocables, por lo que me lleva a lo siguiente, primero debemos eliminar a la familia Busujima, oxea quitar de la ecuación a **Ra's al Ghul** ocasionando que la única descendente Saeko Busujima sea la líder del clan, pero no podrá asumir el trono sin antes esposarse con una familia igual o incluso más poderosa que la suya, donde entramos uno de nosotros, pues uno de nuestros hijos son los que se casara con la bella Saeko.

¿2?: Dios esa mujer es tan hermosa, es incluso un billón de veces más guapa que Andrea, puedo decir que es una diosa.

¿3?: Con cuerdo contigo, esa mujer debe ser la más deseada en todo el mundo.

¿5?: Seria una actriz porno muy reconocida.

¿6?: Yo moriría por tenerla en mi cama, mierda solo con mirarla ya se me paro.

¿!?: Concéntrense en el plan, luego se masturban pensando en ella.

¿2?: Idiota, bien continua.

¿4?: Bueno con ello tendremos el control de las demás familias, además podemos hacer el mismo método con las otras dos familias, ejemplo la familia **Ryûnosuke,** sé que con ellos podemos dialogar y convencerlos a que se unan a nuestra causa. La familia Takagi tenemos que eliminarles, aparte de ser una familia Yakuza son una familia política, sus dos miembros son Soichiro Takagi y Yuriko Takagi, son ambos una amenaza, por lo que propongo eliminarles lo más rápido posible.

¿!?: No solo debemos preocuparnos por las familias Yakuza, tenemos un clavo incluso aún más grande que ellos, es el oficial Miyamoto, él y su equipo de policías pueden ocasionar pequeños dolores de migraña a nuestros planes. - mostrando en el proyector al padre de Rei.

¿2?: ¿Por qué lo dices?

¿!?: Porque ustedes pedazos de idiotas, dejaron clavos sueltos.

¿3?: ¿De qué hablas?

¿!?: Me refiero a lo de hace dos años, el homicidio del empresario **Makoto Komuro-** al pronunciar estas palabras mostraron la foto del padre de Takashi- donde ustedes pedazos de idiotas no pudieron resolver.

2 y 3: ¡¿QUE?!- gritaron estos al momento de levantarse de golpe.

¿!?: Ustedes mandaron a matar a un empresario que tenía nuestros códigos de seguridad, ubicaciones de las casas de seguridad, almacenes de cocaína, armas, dinero, pruebas suficientes para hundirnos a todos los de aquí y muchos políticos que están unidos a nosotros, para que nos refundan en la cárcel, sí que son idiotas. Ahora el chico que encontraron culpable de los homicidios y del asesinato de Makoto, lo liberaron esta mañana, ahora trabaja con la policía para poder atraparnos, porque el pendejo asesino en serie que contrataron no mato a ese pendejo niño, ¿ahora qué podemos hacer ante este problema idiotas?

¿2?: Este…em…

¿!?: Eso creía.

¿4?: Lo tengo.

¿!?: ¿Qué tienes?

¿4?: Utilizaremos al chico corredor de motos para que elimine a nuestra competencia, me refiero a Tora, después haremos a este chico, nuestro distribuidor, para que opere por nosotros.

¿6?: Ese maldito traidor me debe como un millo de dólares.

¿5?: Ahora es un narcotraficante, trabaja en las sombras, por eso será difícil acabar con él.

¿4?: Eso no importa, con Tora fuera de la ecuación tendremos la pista libre para distribuir la droga por la ciudad.

¿2?: Pero, ¿cómo lograras convencer a este niño corredor que sea nuestro distribuidor?, además ¿sabes si es apto para el trabajo?

¿4?: Claro que es apto, fue fácil investigar quién es, es conocido por ser uno de los jefes de las pandillas de motociclistas de la ciudad, se hacen llamar **God's resistance** su nombre es **Kakashi Amida** , desde los 13 años se le ha encontrado con expedientes penales, es un chico muy inteligente, pero fue expulsado tras tener múltiples conflictos con sus compañeros y sus maestros, este incluso se cogió a tres de sus maestras, lo han arrestado por robo, conducir alcoholizado entre otros, tiene tres hermanos y vivía con su madre, fue encerrado por ser culpable de asesinato del empresario Makoto Komuro, fue liberado esta mañana al encontrarse que el no disparo el arma homicida, además de que uno de mis contactos en la policía me informo que este hizo un trato con la policía.

¿5?: Bien, entonces hay que utilizarlo, el atrapara a toda nuestra competencia, luego lo reclutamos.

¿2?: ¿Cómo piensan hacer eso?

¿4?: Fácil, para tener a un tigre bajo control hay que tener el pie en el cuello de este, para tenerlo bajo control, en otras palabras, secuestraremos a su familia para que este bajo control total.

¿2?: Muy bien, pero ¿Qué haremos con la familia Takagi?

¿!?: Eliminarla, así de fácil.

¿3?: Deberían considerarlo, la familia Takagi es fuerte, sus dos cabezas al cortarlas pueden crecer el doble de ellas, me refiero a Saya Takagi, además Soichiro Takagi es un hombre considerablemente el mejor asesino de todo el mundo.

¿4?: No te preocupes por ella, no sabrá que le pego. Mucho menos por Soichiro, el piensa que recuperamos el maletín y estará bajo nuestras ordenes, si no fácil y sencillo lo refundiremos en la cárcel, por a ver sido el homicida del presidente de estados unidos y de México y a ver sido un narcotraficante hace 16 años.

¿!?: Bueno luego platicamos de eso, ya llego nuestra modelo.

¿3?: Ya era hora.

Con eso Andrea la pelirroja había entrado a la oficina junto con su mánayer Matsuda, los siete hombres al ver a Andrea muchos se le quedaron mirando como verdaderos pervertidos, pero Andrea noto sus miradas, por lo que se sentó lejos de ellos.

Andrea: Perdón por la tardanza.

¿!?: Si no hay problema, dinos cuáles son tus condiciones.

Andrea: Bien, representare a la empresa **Renaissance,** mis condiciones serán, no desnudos, ni mucho menos porno, así que, si alguno de ustedes quiere conmigo, mejor olvídense y sigan masturbándose solos, esas son mis condiciones.

¿!?: Tranquila Andrea, no tenemos intenciones de hacer eso.

¿2?: Vaya boca que tienes.

Andrea: Si la que tu madre tiene al chupársela a todos.

¿2?: ¿Qué dijiste?

¿!?: Tranquilos todos, estamos aquí para hacer negocios, no para pelear, vale Andrea entonces eso sería todo, mi secretaria te dará los papales, lelos y fírmalos, puedes retirarte.

Andrea: Bien.

Con esas palabras esta salió Andrea rápidamente, seguida por Matsuda.

¿!?: Creo que escucho algo. Seguiremos de cercas a Andrea, puede convertirse en una molestia y no quiero que los gusanos se cenen ese lindo cuerpo que tiene. Entonces lo que haremos será contactar a Kakashi y vigilarlo por medio de la policía, así no levantaran sospechas de que lo seguimos, cuando n quiera cooperar con nosotros nos chingamos a uno de los suyos.

¿2?: Bueno ya perdió a su hijo y a su esposa, ¿Qué más puede perder?

¿!?: Bueno ¿alguien tiene una objeción?  
Todos: Ninguna.

¿!?: Entonces que así se haga.

Regresando al almacén con Saya, esta fue empujada poco a poco hasta la salida, llegando a una especie de callejón, las chicas que estaban con ella se juntaron entre si y sacaron una especie de bolsita con pastillas blancas, cada una de estas se tomaron una, a excepción de Saya, una de las chicas le había ofrecido una pastilla a Saya, pero esta se negó.

Chica: ¿No quieres?

Saya: No gracias, no hago eso.

Chica: Vamos no seas aguafiestas, se sentirá como si volaras.

Saya: Dije que no.

Kakashi: ¿Qué ocurre aquí chicas?

Chica: Nada Kakashi, solo que tu nueva amiga no quiere echarse una tacha.

Kakashi: ¿Es verdad?

Saya: Si, no me gusta me terne esas cosas a mi cuerpo, soy lo bastante lista como para darme cuenta que esa mierda no me hará bien. ¿tienes algo con eso?

Kakashi: No, ninguno, de hecho, me alegro que no lo hagas. Y tu **Wendy,** ¿Por qué aun te sigues metiendo esas porquerías a tu cuerpo? - este le dijo quitándole la bolsita con las pastillas a la chica.

Wendy: ¿Qué tiene?, ni que me fuera a morir, además yo sé que a ti también te gustaba chingarte unas cuantas- El castaño al escuchar eso se volteo y empezó a caminar.

Kakashi: Fue en otros tiempos.

Wendy: No me digas que ya no lo haces porque la tuerta de tu ex te dijo que ya no lo hicieras. - el chico se paró en seco al escuchar lo que le dijo su amiga, por lo que volteo con una cara de ira acercándose al mismo tiempo hacia la chica.

Kakashi: Vuelves a decir una cosa así de nuevo, se me olvidara que eres mujer y te romperé tu cara bonita. ¿me entiendes?

La chica se quedó un poco impactada al ver la reacción de su amigo, pero el chico güero se interpuso.

Chico: Ya, Kakashi, Wendy, no arruinemos la fiesta por un comentario, además, Kakashi acaba de salir de la cárcel, tengamos mínimo algo de respeto por los difuntos y de lo que paso hace dos años. Y tu Wendy me sorprende que digas eso de **Hikar** i, ¿acaso no eran amigas?

Wendy: Si, si lo que digas, **Ryu**. - esta dijo mientras hacia una mueca de enojo.

Kakashi: Siempre provocando problemas Wendy.

Wendy: Por lo al menos no me encierran 2 años en la cárcel.

Kakashi: Idiota.

Con este comentario Kakashi se retiró frustrado del callejón, Saya al ver esto siguió al chico, este llego hasta una especie de tejado del almacén, el chico se puso en el barandal y saco un cigarro para fumarlo, sin antes ver a Saya.

Kakashi: ¿Quiero estar solo?

Saya: No te preocupes no seré una molestia.

Kakashi: Bien entonces no te importa que fume.

Saya: ¿Qué acabo de decir?

Kakashi: Bueno solo preguntaba.

Después de esas palabras el chico prendió el cigarro y empezó a fumar, en ese momento saco el humo del cigarro, para después voltear a ver a Saya.

Kakashi: Me alegro que tú no tomes esas por querías.

Saya: Si.

Kakashi: Adivinare, ¿quieres saber por qué estuve en la cárcel?

Saya: Sinceramente me atrevo a decirte que me da curiosidad.

Kakashi: Tal vez no te importe, pero quieres escucharme.

La peli rosa sin decir nada asintió, poniéndose de brazos cruzados poniéndose a lado del chico.

Kakashi: Fue hace dos años, antes de la noche que cambio mi vida, yo era un pandillero, un motociclista, puedo decir que era muy amado, al igual que odiado, cada día me peleaba con chicos del barrio en especial uno llamado **Tora,** un pandillero, traficante, quería traficar en mi barrio, a lo largo de mi vida me fui haciendo el ángel guardián de mi barrio, no si no el perro guardián de mi barrio, de mi gente y del todo el que me apoyaba, yo iba por mal camino, robando, atracando todo a lo que se metiera a mi paso, podría decirse que si seguía así hubiese llegado a ser un vendedor de droga en Tokonosu, pero había encontrado a una chica…se llamaba… Hikari, era mi novia, que intento cambiarme para bien, pues sabía que llevaba una vida prácticamente de mierda. Me enamore de ella...Pero me la arrebataron…fue Tora, quien hizo que mi mundo se derrumbara. Había iniciado una guerra de pandillas por el territorio, obviamente no deje que ese bastardo se saliera con la suya, pero hubo un día el que cambio todo por completo.

Flashback. ( **Nota: tributo a la canción de Cartel de santa cosas de la vida, Historia Americana X, y Santa Rm favor con favor).**

El chico castaño Kakashi se encontraba cenando con una chica bonita de anteojos, de cabello color café claro, ojos color miel, estos se encontraban cenando pacíficamente hasta que tocaron la puerta, el chico decidió ver quien era encontrándose con su amigo Ryu, por lo que decidió abrir la puerta, con eso se dispuso a saludarlo.

Ryu: Kakashi tengo que contarte que Tora, planea matarte.

Kakashi: ¿Ya sabes cómo será?

Ryu: No, pero estoy en eso, Kakashi cuídate vale, y procura no salir.

Kakashi: Tranquilo, tenemos todo bajo control.

Ryu: Bueno por si las dudas, ten esto- el chico de cabello güero le había entregado un arma 9mml al muchacho, que quedó atónito por el objeto. - supongo que la necesitaras en algún momento.

Kakashi: Gracias.

Ryu: Bien me retiro.

Kakashi: Bien cuídate.

Con eso el chico se retiró, Kakashi nuevamente regreso con la muchacha para poder cenar, pero este dejo de comer por lo que al chico le extraño.

Kakashi: ¿Ocurre algo Hikari?

Hikari: Bueno…Kakashi tengo algo muy importante que decirte.-dijo con un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

Kakashi: ¿Y qué es?, ¿no será que tienes ganas? - dijo con una mirada y una sonrisa maliciosa.

Hikari: No, bueno también, pero ese no es el punto…Kakashi…quiero preguntarte, una cosa. - dijo poniéndose un poco roja.

Kakashi: Si, dímelo, responderé con el corazón.

Hikari: Bueno… ¿tú me amas?

Kakashi: ¿Qué dices?, claro que te amo, mataría a todo el mundo por ti, incluso dejaría los juegos de video, aunque le duela a Ryu.

Hikari: ¿En serio?

Kakashi: Promesa de meñique. Bueno dímelo de una vez no me dejes en suspenso.

Hikari: Bueno…es que yo… ¡ **ESTOY EMBARAZADA!**

El castaño joven se había quedado atónito a tal confesión de su propia novia, por lo que su quijada cayó al suelo.

Kakashi: ¿Qué acabas de decir Hikari?

Hikari: ¡QUE SEREMOS PADRES!

Kakashi: ¡NO MAMES!, ¡EN SERIOOOOOO!

Hikari: Claro que si idiota.

Kakashi: Hikari.

El chico se había parado rápidamente para abrazar a su novia para después proporcionarle un beso y por ultimo agacharse.

Kakashi: Hola bebe, soy papa, estas dentro de mama pequeño pillo.

Hikari: Tontito, Aun no está bien desarrollado.

Kakashi: Calla, estoy hablando con mi amigo.

Hikari: Baka.

Kakashi: Hikari, Te amo. - este decía mientras se ponía de pie para abrazar a su hermosa novia.

Hikari: Igual yo Kakashi. - esta dijo antes de darse un beso bien apasionado.

Tras unos minutitos de besarse, estos se excitaron e hicieron el amor. Kakashi había tomado entre sus brazos a Hikari, para recargarla en la pared, con ello la chica había quitado la camisa negra del chico mostrando el físico de un entrenador profesional, con todo y cuadros XDDD, por otro lado, el chico había quitado la blusa blanca de la chica al mismo tiempo que le besaba por el cuello, con ello la chica con rapidez se bajó y con sus brazos giraron a Kakashi azotándolo contra la pared y después darse beso de lengua, con ello el chico nuevamente tomo de nuevo a Hikari en brazos y empezó a subir a una habitación, con ello llegaron a la cama, Kakashi cayó encima de Hikari, mientras se besaban, Kakashi rápidamente empezó a bajar por el cuerpo de Hikari hasta que llego a su sexo con ello, este le quito la falda junto con sus bragas negras de la chica, con ello miro lujuriosamente el sexo de Hikari para después comérselo, con ello Hikari empezó a gemir, después de unos minutos, esta se volteo en cuatro mientras Kakashi se quitó sus pantalones, para después quitarse sus short e introducir su genital en Hikari, después de varias horas de darse placer entre sí, estos antes de caer decidieron darse un último desgreñon, Hikari se encontraba exhausta por lo que Kakashi se encimo en ella quedando frente a frente, este introducía su genital levemente, para sentir un placer extremo, mientras se besaba con Hikari, después de varios minutos estos se vinieron al mismo tiempo. Para luego quedar dormidos abrazados, a las 11:30 am, Kakashi se había despertado por una pesadilla, pero se relajó al ver a Hikari dormida como un bebe, este se quedó abrazando acariciando la espalda de esta, pero escucho que una persona había entrado a la habitación por lo que fingió estar dormido, pero era un encapuchado con una navaja de mariposa. Este quiso apuñalar a Kakashi, pero este con toda velocidad paro que este le apuñalara, al mismo tiempo que este saco su navaja y lo clavo en el pecho del encapuchado, pero había un segundo maleante con un arma de fuego, al ver esto empezó a disparar, Kakashi reacciono y puso al primer maleante como un escudo, con ello Kakashi tomo el arma de este y disparo al segundo maleante, para que este cayera. Kakashi rápidamente fue a ver que no hubiera más, pero este recordó a Hikari, rápidamente fue haberla para encontrarse con Hikari parada con sangre en las sabanas en la parte del serrato mayor **(Nota: Oscea pa que me entiendan donde a todo el mundo le disparan en las películas y que pierden sangre rápidamente).**

Hikari: Kakashi…

Kakashi quedo horrorizado con esta escena, por el estado de Hikari, que empezó a llorar de manera descontrolada, este rápidamente fue en su ayuda ates de que esta cayera al suelo por otro lado, Hikari empezó a perder sangre rápidamente.

Kakashi: ¡HIKARI!, ¡NOOO! ¡AYUDENME POR FAVOR!

Hikari: Kakashi…yo…yo.

Kakashi: No hables Hikari, no gastes energías, todo estará bien, te llevare a un hospital. Vale no hables- después de esas palabras Kakashi se puso sus pantalones su camisa y su chaqueta y tomo a Hikari en brazos para llevarla a un hospital.

Ya en la avenida Kakashi caminaba rápidamente para ponerla Hikari en su auto, pero en ese momento tres encapuchados llegaron y empezaron a golpear brutalmente a Kakashi haciendo que este cayera al suelo, por otro lado, un señor castaño con un portafolios y lentes ópticos se encontraba corriendo a toda velocidad como si le perseguían, pero se paró en una esquina donde este pudo ver Kakashi siendo golpeado y a Hikari en el suelo, este rápidamente fue en su ayuda. Este con toda su rapidez tacleo a uno de los encapuchados, para después pararse rápidamente y dar una patada a uno de los maleantes en la cara tirándolo, mientras el tercer encapuchado respondió con un puñetazo, pero el señor puso sus brazos en forma de cruz para poder bloquear el golpe del maleante, este tomo el brazo del encapuchado para poder utilizarlo como una palanca y tirarlo al suelo y darle un golpe en la cara, pero el primer encapuchado había sacado una pistola y la puso en la cabeza del hombre. Pero este no dijo nada para voltearse con su mano izquierda desvió el arma y quitarle el arma, por ultimo este se agacho para después dar una patada en la quijada del maleante haciendo que este cayera noqueado. El señor centro su atención en el chico Kakashi quien se encontraba en el suelo tratando de pararse y ver a Hikari.

Señor: Oye, chico no hagas tanto esfuerzo.

Kakashi: No, mi novia Hikari está herida.

Señor: Iré a verla.

Con eso el señor fue a ver a Hikari quien trataba de no perder el conocimiento, con esto el señor fue por su portafolios que dejo en el suelo, con ello este saco un celular para marcar a la policía y a una ambulancia, con esto al momento de voltearse este recibió cuatro disparos de bala, de parte de un hombre con una máscara de un tigre rojo y una túnica negra, con ello este cayó al suelo, Kakashi al ver esto se paró y tacleo al hombre , pero este se mantuvo en pie para responderle con un rodillazo en el estómago, con esto el hombre empezó avanzar, Kakashi al ver el arma del encapuchado inconsciente, decidió tomarla para después proporcionarle disparos al hombre por la espalda, hasta que se acabaron sus balas. Con ello fue a ver al hombre quien le entrego el portafolios.

Señor: Ten... dáselo a mi hijo… es muy importante.

Kakashi: Aguante señor, ya viene en camino la ambulancia.

Señor: Jejeje, señor ¿acaso se me notan las arrugas? (Tos), (tos), sabes me recuerdas a mi hijo.

Kakashi: Jejeje y usted a mi padre.

Señor: Jejeje…(tos). Dile a mi familia que los amo mucho… y dile a mi hijo…dile que… posiblemente nunca fui el mejor padre, pero que siempre estaré a su lado… Les quiero. - dijo este con lentitud y con las únicas fuerzas que le quedaban

Kakashi: ¿Cómo se llama señor?

Señor: Ma-makoto…Kom…- este no pudo pronunciar sus últimas palabras pues el señor dejo de respirar manteniendo sus ojos abiertos y dando su ultimo respiro.

Kakashi le salió una lagrima al ver el último aliento de un hombre que le ayudo, sin decir nada tomo el portafolios y lo escondió de bajo de su asiento del copiloto, con ello vio a Hikari con demasiada sangre, esta trataba de mantenerse despierta. Por lo que alegro a Kakashi.

Kakashi: Hikari, sigue así. Ya vienen en camino.

Hikari: Kakashi…

Kakashi: No hables.

Hikari: No aguantare.

Kakashi: Mierda, aguanta un poco más.

Este logro escuchar las sirenas de las ambulancias, este giro levemente su mirada hacia la avenida, este sin pensarlo dos veces tomo de nuevo a Hikari en brazos y la llevo a toda velocidad hacia el lugar más cercano encontrándose con dos patrullas y una ambulancia, este al ver los vehículos empezó a gritar- ¡AYUDENME! ¡MI NOVIA ESTA HERIDA! - en eso los cuatro oficiales bajaron apuntando sus armas a Kakashi mientras este se acercaba.

Oficial: ¡BAJE A LA CHICA Y ARRIBA LAS MANOS!

Kakashi: ¡POR FAVOR AYUDENLA ESTA PERDIENDO MUCHA SANGRE!

Oficial: Vamos ayudarla, pero baje el arma.

Kakashi: Esta bien.

Este sin decir nada bajo a el arma y se dispuso a subirla a la ambulancia, pero en ese momento vio por la ventana de la ambulancia el hombre de la túnica se paraba y disparaba ante los oficiales, este quiso ayudar, pero la ambulancia empezó avanzar, después de unos minutos llegaron a un hospital, después de horas de esperar este se encontró con sus amigos, Ryu y Wendy quienes abrazaron a Kakashi con lágrimas en los ojos.

Wendy: Kakashi…

Ryu: Viejo, ¿estás bien?

Kakashi: Ella- ella… está aquí por-por, mi culpa.

Ryu: Tranquilo viejo, estará todo bien.

El pelirrojo de su amigo se había agachado a la altura del hombro de su amigo Ryu, para abrazarlo fuerte mente, para gritar todo lo que podía, haciendo que aún lo abrazaran más fuerte. Después de horas, una doctora salió del quirófano con su traje azul y con mucha sangre, dirigiéndose directamente a Kakashi quien se encontraba solo con Ryu sentados.

Kakashi: ¿Cómo esta doctora?

Doctora: Bueno logramos estabilizarla y vivirá, pero…

Kakashi: ¿Pero?

Doctora: Él bebe no sobrevivió…lo siento.

Kakashi: N-no…no es verdad. - este al escuchar que su hijo murió no hizo más que empezar a caminar para tratar de tranquilizarse, la impotencia de este no pudo hacer nada, se sentía un idiota, se odiaba así mismo, pues el saber que tu hijo murió duele como nunca puedes imaginar, en especial cuando tu hijo no pudo ni siquiera ver la luz, el dolor es incontrolable, Kakashi se había derrumbado por saber la muerte de su hijo que no llego a ser ni un bebe, por un momento sintió la felicidad, él y Hikari, este quería ser el mejor papa de todos, porque a él desde pequeño le falto su padre, nunca supo de él, su madre nunca le conto nada, obligándolo a criarse solo viviendo en un mundo peligroso lleno de injusticias y abusos, lo que quería era alejar del mundo peligroso a su hijo, no sabía ni cómo ni cuándo debía decirle a Hikari.

Ryu: Viejo, tranquilo.

Doctora: Lo siento. - dijo antes de voltearse y empezar a caminar.

Kakashi: Doctora, disculpe ¿puedo pasar a verla?

Doctora: No, será dentro de unas horas disculpa.

Kakashi: Si.

Ryu: Viejo, tranquilo vale, todo saldrá bien.

Kakashi: Si, oye me puedes prestar tu móvil.

Ryu: Si, no hay problema.

Con esto el chico pelirrojo marco a su madre, para informarle la situación.

Kakashi: Hola mama, buenas tardes, ¿Cómo estás?

¿!?: Hola Kakashi, ¿Cómo está mi hijo?, ¿Qué ocurrió dijiste que nos veríamos en la plaza hoy para desayunar en familia?, llame a tu celular y me manda a buzón, ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Estas con Hikari verdad?, ¿acaso están bien en pierna dos ustedes dos? Jaja.

Kakashi: Mama…tengo algo que decirte. - dijo con un tono muy melancólico.

¿!?: ¿Qué pasa hijo?, noto tu voz un poco rara.

Kakashi: Bueno…Le dispararon a Hikari… y está en cuidados intensivos.

¿!?: ¿Qué?, ¿Qué paso?

Kakashi: Bueno, yo y Hikari, estábamos…te cuento aquí, estamos en el hospital general.

¿!?: Bien, vamos para allá.

Kakashi: Si, oye ¿Cómo están mis hermanos?

¿!?: Bien hijo, ¿quieres que te los pase?

Kakashi: Si, pásame a **Sasuke.**

¿!?: Si.

Sasuke: ¿Hola?

Kakashi: Hola Sasuke, ¿Cómo estas, hermano?

Sasuke: Aburrido, pensé que vendrías a recogerme al colegio como siempre haces.

Kakashi: No pude hermano, lo siento. Tuve unos problemas.

Sasuke: ¿Qué paso?, si tienes problemas de dinero, si quieres te puedo prestar mis ahorros.

Kakashi: No, no te preocupes hermano, todo saldrá bien, solo quería saber cómo estabas.

Sasuke: Si hermano todo está bien, te espero para la revancha de video juegos.

Kakashi: Si, nos vemos luego. Adiós.

Sasuke: Si.

Con esas últimas palabras el pelirrojo colgó el teléfono, para esperar la llegada de sus familiares, después de unas horas, le llamaron para poder ver a Hikari.

Hikari: Ka- Kakashi…

Kakashi: Hola amor. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Hikari: De la mierda. Me duele el cuerpo y me siento cansada.

Kakashi: Bueno es obvio, porque perdiste mucha sangre y por el medicamento fuerte…- el chico había guardado un momento de silencio para poder pensar lo que le diría a Hikari- Hikari, amor tengo algo que decirte…es sobre.

Hikari: Esta muerto…- dijo en seco y con ojos llorosos.

Kakashi: Yo…

Hikari: Esta muerto mi hijo…mi bebe… ¿verdad?

Kakashi: Hikari…

Hikari: Lo sé porque me lo dijeron…todo lo que había querido se fue a la mierda.

Kakashi: No, no digas eso Hikari, aún me tienes a mí. Te prometo que la pagaran caro, los que nos hicieron esto, es te lo juro.

Hikari: Si, solo hablas de venganza, disparos y pendejadas. Nunca cambiaras

Kakashi: No digas eso Hikari, lo hago porque así me tocó vivir.

Hikari: No Kakashi, tu elegiste esta vida, esta vida de mierda, ya no te conozco, el hombre del que yo me enamore, era gentil, bueno, no un maldito asesino. - dijo esta con ojos rojos y llorosos, mientras mantenía la mirada lejos de Kakashi.

Kakashi: Hikari.

Hikari: Lárgate, quiero llorar sola, déjame sola en mi dolor.

El joven Kakashi sin decir nada se retiró de la habitación con ojos rojos queriendo llorar, este decidió salir del hospital, mientras esperaba a que llegaran sus demás familiares, pues Ryu y Wendy salieron a investigar lo que paso en su casa, ya afuera el clima era frio y con una lluvia muy fuerte, en eso dos policías se acercaron al chico.

Oficiales: ¿Usted es el Joven Kakashi?

Kakashi: Si, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar oficiales?

Oficiales: Estamos investigando un caso de un asesinato de un civil en especial, ¿queremos hacerle unas preguntas?

Después de un largo interrogatorio este fue a la habitación de Hikari, cuando este subía el elevador este vio salir a dos sujetos el cual reconoció a uno era Tora un chico de cabello negro como el de Hirano, pero más corto con lentes ópticos y una túnica negra junto a otro acompañante Kakashi abrió sus ojos como plato al ver estos dos salir, por lo que decidió correr tras ellos, mientras estos iban tranquilamente hacia el elevador que se encontraba enfrente, Kakashi al llegar al elevador este se cerró, pero pudo ver a Tora pronunciar unas palabras.

Tora: "La primera pieza está en posición"

Kakashi no entendió esas palabras al instante, pero no había tiempo para pensar las palabras que Tora le dijo, por lo que a toda prisa fue a ver a Hikari quien se encontraba en la camilla dormida y vio a un doctor con un cuchillo a punto de clavar a Hikari, Kakashi sin pensarlo dos veces este le quito el cuchillo al doctor, pero este ya le había clavado al Vientre de Hikari, Kakashi al ver esto estallo y lo empezó a golpear hasta no poder, hasta que este levanto la jeringa que se encontraba en el suelo para poder clavarla en la yugular de este, pero en eso llegaron dos policías quienes le apuntaron con sus armas.

Oficial: ¡ARRIBA LAS MANOS! ¡SERA LA ULTIMA ADVERTENCIA!

El castaño obedeció al ver que hablaba en serio, en eso Hikari con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban veía a Kakashi, con eso uno de los oficiales se acercó.

Hikari: Ka-kashi…

Kakashi: Hikari...

En ese momento uno de los oficiales había disparado una pistola de electro sock a Kakashi, este recibió la fuerte descarga que hizo que se retorciera, mientras este era arrestado.

Vio a Hikari verlo antes de cerrar los ojos, mientras dos médicos llegaron y fueron en su ayuda, pero esta antes de caer en el sueño de la muerte le dedico unas palabras a Kakashi.

Hikari: …Kakashi…Te amo…

En ese momento la lluvia en las afueras del hospital se había desatado con aun más fuerza al igual que los rayos azotaban con fuerza. Kakashi no podía creer lo que veía y lo que escucho, tan solo grito con desesperación.

Kakashi: ¡NOOOOOO!

Kakashi al ver como Hikari había cerrado sus hermosos ojos, este estallo, mientras los oficiales lo intentaron de aprender y sacándolo de la habitación, ya afuera en el hospital se encontraba cercas de la patrulla, pero Kakashi con toda su ira y fuerza golpeo a un oficial con su cabeza en la nariz, al mismo tiempo quitándose de encima otro policía, este se paró rápidamente y empezó a golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas hasta que otros dos de los oficiales le detuvieron, el tercer oficial le disparo con el arma de electro sock, haciendo que se retorciera, los oficiales empezaron a golpearle, Kakashi cayo cercas de la entrada del hospital por lo que este estiro su mano dando a entender que este quiere entrar al Hospital, pero los dos oficiales sacaron sus armas de electro sock y dispararon, Kakashi había durado unos cuantos segundos con las cargas eléctricas, este trataba de no cerrar los ojos porque quería ver a Hikari, pero el tercer oficial le dio un golpe en la cabeza noqueándolo.

El joven Kakashi, tras ser interrogado se encontraba llorando en una celda solo, pero los cuatro oficiales que le habían arrestado entraron.

Oficial: Cometiste un error bien grande pendejo, ahora la pagaras.

Kakashi solo volteo a ver al oficial con una venda en su nariz, este solo agacho la cabeza. Con eso los oficiales empezaron a golpear a Kakashi tirándolo al suelo y golpeándolo con sus palos, mientras se reían y le maldecían, Kakashi después de recibir la brutal golpiza se encontraba sentado hecho trizas. Dormido al fondo de una cárcel, ya era de noche, pero fue despertado por que unos pandilleros llegaron a su celda o más bien fueron cambiados. Uno de estos le hablo, teniendo la apariencia de un pandillero, con pantalones de mezclilla, una camiseta de tirantes blanca y tatuado de toda la cara.

¿?: Hey tú, tienes un cigarro.

Kakashi: Si- este saco un paquete de cigarros de su chamarra y se paró- ¿Tienes fuego?

¿?: Simón. - con eso este saco un encendedor de su bolsillo y prendió el cigarro del chico y noto que tenía moretones en la cara- ¿Qué paso carnal?, ¿Quién te dejo la geta desmadrada?

Kakashi: El mismo pendejo que le rompí la nariz. El policía maricon. - este dijo al mismo tiempo que expulso el humo del cigarro y después le entrego el cigarro al chico de tirantes

¿?: No jodas, que pendejada- este dijo mientras recibía el cigarro y succionaba un poco.

Kakashi: Si.

¿?:¿Qué te paso?, ¿Por qué achicopalado?

Kakashi: Porque…asesinaron a mi novia.

¿?: Oh, mierda, lo siento viejo.

Kakashi: Si. - este dijo mientras recibía el cigarro.

¿?: Sabes, te pareces a un chico castaño. Apenas le conocí, me conto que asesinaron a su jefe y que su novia la encontró jodiendo con su mejor amigo.

Kakashi: No es nada comparado con lo que me paso.

¿?: Si, eso es verdad, aun que duele perder un amor, duele un poco más la de tu jefe. Dijo eso porque nunca tuve uno.

Kakashi: Igual yo, nunca tuve padre.

¿?: Me llamo Jesús, pero me puedes decir calvario.

Kakashi: Kakashi.

Jesús: Pus chido. Oye, ¿sabes quién te hizo esa jalada?

Kakashi: Si, se quien lo hizo…su nombre es Tora. Y cuando lo vuelva a ver el estará tres metros bajo suelo.

Jesús: Me parece bien.

Kakashi: Pero por ahora, solo me queda ir al funeral de mi novia.

Jesús: Mi pésame.

Kakashi: Si.

Después de esas palabras estos se acabaron lo que quedaba del cigarro, con ello estos hablaron trivialidades, hasta que llegó la hora de que el pandillero Jesús se fuera, Kakashi se dedicó a dormir, pero tenía una pesadilla donde este estaba atado a una silla viendo como ante sus ojos mataban a Hikari.

 **[Nada es igual - Neztor MVL**

 **(CORO)**

 **Nada es igual, si no te tengo,**

 **no me puedo calmar, sin ti amor,**

 **porque si te vas, no me llevas contigo**

 **sin ti estoy mal.**

 **A veces la vida es injusta, lo que más quieres te lo quita**

 **y aunque luches el destino lo evita**

 **por qué me paso a mí?**

 **si ella era lo que más quería y lo que me hacía feliz.**

 **Aun, no puedo ni asimilarlo**

 **cada que tomo tu retrato y no dejo de mirarlo**

 **y pienso en tu sonrisa cada que te divertías**

 **la misma que se fue y de paso se llevó la mía.**

 **La noticia me callo como agua fría**

 **imaginarme sin tu compañía**

 **hice todo lo que en mis manos podía**

 **aunque el destino me dijo que de nada serbia.**

 **Día y noche te cuidé, no perdí la fe**

 **aunque me daba miedo verte dormida**

 **y justo como me temía**

 **ahora solo puedo ver tus ojos en una fotografía.**

 **(CORO)**

 **Nada es igual, si no te tengo,**

 **no me puedo calmar, sin ti amor,**

 **porque si te vas, no me llevas contigo**

 **sin ti estoy mal (la vida duele si no estás).**

 **Tal vez arriba estés en un mejor lugar**

 **pero acá abajo no te dejo de extrañar**

 **sin ti, ya nada me divierte, hago lo posible por reír**

 **pero nada he logrado que acierte.**

 **Nada se me hace divertido, mi ánimo está mal**

 **solo como en altamar, pero hundido**

 **los días se me hacen eternos**

 **quisiera verte despierto y no solo cuando duermo.**

 **Con nada encuentro la calma**

 **por más que tome alcohol**

 **y me embriague**

 **no puedo embriagar el alma.**

 **Solo me queda esperar**

 **a que llegue ese día y toque la mía y te pueda alcanzar**

 **mientras tanto, voy a vivir amándote**

 **espero que también estés esperándome.**

 **Mientras dame valentía**

 **en lo que afronto**

 **guárdame un lugar en tu costado amor**

 **que nos vemos pronto.**

 **(CORO)**

 **Nada es igual, si no te tengo,**

 **no me puedo calmar, sin ti amor,**

 **porque si te vas, no me llevas contigo**

 **sin ti estoy mal (la vida duele si no estás).**

 **(CORO)**

 **Nada es igual, si no te tengo,**

 **no me puedo calmar, sin ti amor,**

 **porque si te vas, no me llevas contigo**

 **sin ti estoy mal (la vida duele si no estás).**

A Kakashi no le importo la golpiza que le dieron, de hecho, creía que se lo merecía, por el haber perdido a Hikari, el chico solo se dedicó a llorar lo que le restaba de la noche. Al siguiente día había sido juzgado, pero el juicio había sido alargado por un tiempo, Kakashi sin decir nada fue al funeral de Hikari, el día se encontraba lluvioso como si el dolor del mundo estuviera en sus hombros, pero sabía que no era el único con ese dolor, tenía la sensación de que alguien más tiene el mismo dolor que él, pero se encontró con su madre, quien sin decir nada le dio una fuerte cachetada en la mejilla.

Madre de Hikari: ¡ERES UN MALDITOOO!, ¡¿POR QUE MI HIJA?! ¡¿POR QUE?!, ¡FUERA!, ¡FUERAAAAAA!

Todos los presentes pidieron a Kakashi irse, pero este mientras caminaba volteo a ver otro funeral y a lo lejos se veía a un chico de su misma edad con la cabeza abajo y logro escuchar unas palabras.

¿?: Te vengare, juro aquí en tu tumba que esto lo pagaran caro. - dijo el chico castaño, que se encontraba en la tumba de alguien.

Kakashi sabía que ese chico posiblemente pasa por lo mismo que él, pero eso no le importo y decidió irse, encerrándose en su casa, lo único que hacía era llorar y emborracharse, cuando dormía recordaba el día que murió Hikari, después de meses fue llamado a un tribunal para que dieran un veredicto, este se encontraba callado con una mirada fría, su aspecto había cambiado este se había dejado crecer la barba, que parecía ermitaño, sus ojos se podían ver desde 500 kilómetros que su alma estaba hecha trizas, hasta que entro el juez.

Juez: Por favor que se levante el acusado. Diré el veredicto…por portación de arma, 4 homicidios de primer grado de tres jóvenes y una mujer y por el tocar a un policía, es hallado culpable. Lo cual se le, condenara a 8 años de encarcelamiento, con posibilidad de libertad condicional, se reduce a 6 años de cárcel, por defensa propia de los fallecidos. Se levanta la sesión.

El chico se encontraba en el juzgado callado con moretones en la cara, rodeado de policías, estos rápidamente le llevaron a proceso para ir a la cárcel, con eso este llego a una cárcel de seguridad media, este llego al patio y empezaron a rodearle los demás presos, este sin pensarlo dos veces empezó a pelear, por ello los guardias le llevaron al agujero **(NOTA: lugar donde llevan a los presos que se portan de manera agresiva o por si provocan conflictos),** el chico había provocado la pela, porque quería llorar tranquilamente en ese lugar, durante el tiempo en el que estuvo en ese lugar conoció a hombres que estuvieron en su misma situación, durante su encarcelamiento muchos lo querían en el panteón, cazandolo y acechándolo, una vez este se encontraba en las regaderas y varios tipos entraron sometiendo a Kakashi golpeándolo y lo sometieron contra la pared y uno de los jefes de esa pandilla se puso atrás de Kakashi.

¿?: hola dulzura, ¿quieres ser mi perra?

Kakashi: ¡MUERETE!

¿?: Vamos a tratarte como a una. Vamos chicos.

Con esas palabras el chico introdujo su genital en el ano de Kakashi, este sintió una sensación de asco y dolor, el hombre que empezó a embestirlo disfruto cada vez que lo embestía, Kakashi no podía ni siquiera moverse, solo sentía como lo embestían con toda fuerza, hasta que el hombre es vino en este, Kakashi se sintió arqueado por el semen.

¿?: Eso fue muy dulce.

Kakashi: ¡MUERETE!

Con esas palabras el hombre azoto el cráneo de Kakashi contra la pared hasta quedar inconsciente, en el suelo este vio cómo llegaron unos hombres que se encontraban cercas y empezaron a golpear a los hombres que violaron a Kakashi.

¿!?: ¡DEJENLO O SERAN DIFUNTOS!

Con eso este perdió conocimiento despertando en la enfermería, vio a uno de sus ex profesores con una cara de tristeza.

Profesor: ¿Cómo estás?

Kakashi al verlo empezó a llorar sin ningún miedo, se sentía sucio con ganas de nunca salir de la enfermería, los días pasaron y su profesor vio a Kakashi de nuevo y empezaron hablar.

Kakashi: ¿Dígame que es lo que quiere?

Profesor: He venido a hablar sobre Sasuke, pero no es el momento y te traje unos libros.

Kakashi: ¿Qué pasa con él?, no me tenga en suspenso.

Profesor: Va directo hacia donde tu estas.

Kakashi: Sabe ya me lo dijeron una vez, pero no es mi responsabilidad Sasuke, ¿quiere que me sienta culpable?

Profesor: No quiero que hagas nada. Necesito saber ¿cómo te sientes?

Kakashi: ¿Qué?, ¿quiere que lo quiera aquí?, porque…no lo sé, no sé lo que paso… Me siento confundido.

Profesor: Eso pasa, pero mira Kakashi, eres muy inteligente que me sorprende que no veas los huecos que hay en esta porquería, pretendiendo que no pasa nada aquí.

Kakashi: Me siento confundido.

Profesor: Si lo entiendo, pero ahora debes de estar abierto al mundo, tu odio tu tristeza no te deja avanzar y destruye el cerebro que dios te ha dado.

Kakashi: Jajaja, siempre diciendo lo mismo, siempre me lo dijo desde la secundaria, pensando que me conoce, que sabe lo que yo siento, ¿Qué sabe sobre mí alma?

Profesor: No, se del lugar el que estas, de esta mierda, sabes Kakashi hubo un tiempo en el que yo no creía en nada ni nadie, culpaba a todos a la humanidad a dios, por lo que me paso, por lo que me pasaba, a mí, a mi pueblo. No tenía las respuestas correctas si no hacia las preguntas correctas.

Kakashi: ¿Cómo cuáles?

Profesor: ¿Has hecho algo para cambiar tu vida?

Kakashi al escuchar esas palabras no sabía que contestar, quedo atónito, por lo que respondió con la cabeza de manera de negación.

Kakashi: Ayúdame, por favor. En dos semanas me harán revisión, ¿puede decir algo por mí?

Profesor: Ya lo hice, si sales de aquí ¿qué harás?

Kakashi: No quiero lastimar más a mi familia, así que me iré lo más lejos posible.

Profesor: Mi ayuda no es gratuita Kakashi, necesito más que eso, huir de Tokonosu no será suficiente.

Kakashi: ¿Qué hago?

Profesor: Te ayudare, en el juicio vale, tendrás que aceptar las siguientes condiciones.

Kakashi: ¿Cuáles son?

Profesor: Quiero que me entregues a los jefes de las pandillas y a los narcotraficantes que distribuyen en Tokonosu.

Kakashi: ¿Cómo quiere que haga eso?

Profesor: Eso no nos interesa, tendrás que usar tus propios medios, eso si te estaremos observando de cercas.

Kakashi: Esta bien, pero también quiero protección para mi familia de acuerdo.

Profesor: Hecho.

Tras ese día tuvo que esperar año y miedo para que le pudieran otorgaron libertad condicional. Pero este pudo conocer a un hombre en la cárcel, al ser trasladado a nueva celda este se hacía llamar Ulises.

Ulises: ¿Estas bien morro?

Kakashi: Bien creo. Oye fuiste tú quien llego cuando yo estaba en las regaderas.

Ulises: Simón, no te aflijas morro, aquí nada te va a pasar, yo te voy a cuidar.

Kakashi: ¿Por qué lo haces?, ¿Por qué me tratas así?

Ulises: Bueno déjame explicarte, hoy lo hago por ti, ayer alguien lo hizo por mí.

Kakashi: Ya veo, ¿Por qué te encerraron?

Ulises: por, robos, drogas y billetes falsos. ¿Y a ti?

Kakashi: Me culparon por homicidios.

Ulises: Vaya, déjame contarte que desde que baje de ese autobús yo ya iba apadrinado, ese men que me apadrino se llamaba **Cristóbal,** me enseñó a dejar las mañanas, los vicios, las armas, las zorras, me cambio.

Kakashi: ¿Cómo lo hizo?

Ulises: Por medio de palabras.

Kakashi: ¿Qué palabras?

Ulises: Aquellas en las que sientes que dios te habla.

Kakashi: ¿En verdad?

Ulises: Si viejo, así es esto. Mira te voy ayudar.

Kakashi: ¿De qué?

Ulises: ¿Cómo que de qué?, te ayudare a capturar a esos hijos de perra que nos metieron aquí.

Kakashi: ¿De qué hablas?

Ulises: Kakashi, toda la pinche prisión sabe del trato que hiciste con la policía y sabes queremos ayudarte.

Kakashi: ¿Cómo lo harán?

Ulises: Bueno déjame decirte que la gran mayoría de los que están aquí son porque nos han traicionado unos hijos de perra, traficantes Kakashi, eso es lo que te vas a enfrentar, te ayudaremos a camuflaje arte entre ellos, mira sé que tu perdiste a tu esposa y a tu hijo, que ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de nacer, eso lo que te hicieron no tiene nombre, ¿quieres sangre no?, ¿quieres venganza verdad?

Kakashi: Yo…

Ulises: Ve la realidad Kakashi, el mundo es una mierda y tienes que enfrentarte a ella, destruir a esos hijos de perra que nos metieron aquí, las drogas, las armas, las zorras son las que desmadra a nuestros hijos, utilizaras tus habilidades para chingarnos a esos cabrones, mira carnal para chingarse a esos cabrones lo que necesitas es poder viejo, dinero, respeto, lo que debes hacer es salir de aquí, ganar respeto, debes ganar pelear, carreras, ser mujeriego hasta su madre, poco a poco asciende y llegaras con los grandes cuando menos se lo esperen caerán todos y nosotros les esperaremos con cuchillos y palos para metérselos por el ano.

Kakashi: Yo…quiero venganza.

Ulises: Así se habla, lo primero que debes hacer es ganar carreras en las calles, ponte un apodo, así nadie conocerá tu verdadero nombre y mantendrás a tu familia y amigos a salvo, haz a tu pandilla una bola de cabrones que poco a poco se harán intocables, debes tener una mano derecha, alguien que te sea fiel hasta la muerte, a él y a solo a él le dirás tus planes y tendrá que actuar por ti, debes estar en las sombras para que así la policía no tendrá pruebas en contra tuya, cuando ganes carreras automáticamente ganaras respeto, admiración y dinero, capital importante para poder tener control de todo, compraras vienes y los invertirás en empresas que te aseguren una ganancia grande y segura, guarda el 10% de ese dinero, con ello cuando las cosas se pongan feas o estés en una situación en la que no puedas controlar, deberás poner a tu familia a salvo, comprando pasaportes y viajar en lugares donde el gobierno no tenga poder para tocarte, para ello necesitas un administrador de tu dinero donde él y tu tendrán conocimiento de donde guardan dinero, si harás dinero no podrás guardarlo en bancos pues no podrás justificar de donde coño sale el dinero, por lo que te ves obligado a tener casas de seguridad donde tú y tu mano derecha sepan, tener gente sobornada hasta los huevos para que no hablen, desgraciadamente tendrás que demostrar que el que se mete contigo, se mete con el diablo, el siguiente paso será contactar a los grandes del negocio de metanfetaminas, conocerás el negocio de cercas, aprenderás a cocinar la droga, lavar dinero, aprenderás a lidiar con la polica entre un chingo de cosas, empezaras como guarda espaldas de uno de ellos, será fácil que ellos confíen en ti, pues si saben que tú tienes poder sobre las personas, respeto y tengas buena reputación será fácil que te suelten las cosas, donde tu ahí obtendrás información primordial para que te puedas joder a ese carbrón, lo de la mano derecha y las casas de seguridad son para que la policía no te pueda joder ni mucho menos incriminarte, además de que la policía no es la suficiente capaz de poder proteger a tu familia.

Kakashi: ¿Cómo sabes tanto del negocio?

Ulises: Bueno, yo era traficante en México, pero mi patrón me dejo tirado aquí, pero conocí a Cristóbal quien me enseñó a sobrevivir, él fue mi padrino, la mitad de esta prisión podrían ser mis soldados, así que apadrínate Kakashi.

Kakashi: No es necesario, ya tengo uno.

Ulises: Favor con favor se paga Kakashi.

Los días pasaron y Ulises le enseño a pelar, a robar, poder realizar tranzas, negocios entre otros, poco a poco entendió que si no se unía a ese lado podría morir, este aun le dolía la partida de Hikari, pero sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era para poder tranquilizar sus alma, durante la revisión el consejo aprobó la libertad condicional de Kakashi, tras salir de la cárcel su amigo Ryu lo esperaba afuera con dos motos, una roja y otra plata, el chico se alegró de verle, este se subió a su moto roja y se separó de Ryu, pues le dijo que le tenía una sorpresa en el puerto de Tokonosu, este accedió y fue a ver la tumba de Hikari. (esta parte no le dice a Saya)

Kakashi: Hikari, amor, ¿Cómo has estado?, quería decirte que cambiare para bien, pero será después de vengarte Hikari. Yo te amo, me hubiese gustado tener una familia contigo… hubiese sido hermosa…solo vine a decirte eso…nos vemos luego, Hikari…cuídate.

(Esta parte si la cuenta a Saya).

El chico tras ir a ver la tumba de Hikari, Kakashi regreso a la ciudad para saludar unos cuantos camaradas y viejos perros, pero en su camino vio a una chica de cabello rosa como algodón de azúcar caminar, este le recordó mucho a Hikari, por lo que decido molestarle. (Bueno ya saben que ocurre cuando le conoce).

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

Kakashi se encontraba fumando el ultima parte de su cigarro con ganas de llorar, mientras Saya lo miraba apenada, con lágrimas que amenazaban de salir de sus ojos.

Saya: Lo siento…no tenía idea.

Kakashi: No te preocupes. Fue hace tres años.

Saya: La verdad, Lo siento.

Kakashi: No te preocupes lo estoy superando, de igual maneara quiero pedirte un favor.

Saya: ¿Un favor?

Kakashi: Si, quiero que me acompañes a una carrera de motos.

Saya: ¿Qué?

Kakashi: Si, quiero que vengas conmigo.

Saya: ¡NI LOCA!

Kakashi: Bueno como quieras si quieres irte sola está bien por mí, ah por cierto te dijo que estos barrios asaltan y secuestran.

Saya: Mierda…está bien acepto.

Kakashi: ¿Cómo dijiste?, no escuche.

Saya: ¡Qué acepto!, ¡contento!

Kakashi: Así me gustan, eres igual de refunfuñona y tonta como todas.

Cuando dijo estas palabras saya le había soltado una cachetada en la cara, pero el chico solo soltó una sonrisa.

Saya: ¡BAKA!

Kakashi: Así le hacemos tu y yo ¿he?

Saya: Eres un idiota una bestia.

Esta empezó a golpearlo como niña pequeña, este solo tomo a Saya de las manos y empezó a forcejear con ella hasta que esté la tiro al suelo poniéndose encima de ella y con solo una mano este sostuvo las manos de saya.

Saya: ¡SUELTAME!

Kakashi: ¿Así te gusta verdad?, ¿Qué te traten mal?

Saya: Idiota, piensas que caeré ante tus pies, odio a la gente estúpida como tú.

Kakashi: ¿Irresistibles?, lo sé ya me lo dijeron una vez.

Saya: Y fue la última vez.

Kakashi: Sabes me recuerdas mucho a ella.

Saya: ¿Cómo es que te recuerdo a ella?

Kakashi: No lo sé…tal vez fue tu maldito carácter de Tusndere…o tus ojos…o todo…

El castaño se había acercado hacia Saya llegando a centímetros de la boca de Saya, haciendo que esta dejara de forcejear, porque en Saya algo en su interior le recordaba la sensación que tuvo con Takashi, cuando se besaron por primera vez, a pesar de solo sentirlo una vez, al igual que Kakashi cuando estaba con Hikari, pero por alguna razón sentía miedo y nostalgia al recordar a Hikari, Saya por alguna razón empezó a agitar su respiración al igual que Kakashi, sintiendo a centímetros los labios de Kakashi, algo en el interior de ambos gritaba, ¡BESAME! ... Pero en ese momento había entrado Ryu al tejado, haciendo que ambos rápidamente pararan y se separaran sonrojados, más Saya.

Ryu: ¿Interrumpo algo?

Kakashi: No, nada, ¿Qué ocurre?

Ryu: Bueno, es que quería que me acompañaras a ver las motos que utilizaremos.

Kakashi: Oh, de acuerdo, voy en seguida.

Ryu: No te tardes.

Kakashi: Takagi, en un momento regreso, no te muevas de aquí vale, nos vemos más tarde.

Saya: Si.

En ese momento Kakashi Salió este bajando las escaleras se encontró con Ryu.

Ryu: Te lo dije o no te lo dije.

Kakashi: ¿Qué cosa?

Ryu: Esa chica te cautivo y te recuerda a Hikari.

Kakashi: Tonto, ¿quieres que te de una paliza verdad?

Ryu: No, porque sabemos que nadie ganaría esa pela.

Kakashi: Si, además eres muy torpe para pelar.

Ryu: ¿Ah con que eso piensas?, ahora te lo demostrare.

El chico güero había tomado del cuello a Kakashi y subiéndose en su espalda.

Kakashi: Ya. Ya está bien retiro lo dicho.

El chico había soltado a Kakashi y cruzo sus brazos con una sonrisa burlona.

Ryu: No que no.

Kakashi: Bien. Vamos a ver las motos.

Ryu: Me parece bien. Oye sigue el plan verdad.

Kakashi: Claro que sí. Es fácil, ganamos la carrera y muchas más, ganaremos los territorios perdidos y conseguiremos tanto el suficiente dinero y gente para ir a desmadrar a ese hijo de puta de Tora. Es fácil ¿Por qué preguntas?

Ryu: Bueno, porque no quiero que la chica tsundere la cague.

Kakashi: Ella no sabe de eso, así que no te preocupes.

Ryu: Pero recuerda que aquí el que manda es ese **Tsunoda.**

Kakashi: Ese Tsunoda me la pela, No importa si se mete el diablo en mi camino, saldrá perdiendo el que se meta en mi camino.

Ryu: Bueno lo que digas. Oye Kakashi, perdón por irme del país, viejo, pensé que sería mejor así.

Kakashi: No te preocupes por eso Ryu, ahora regresaremos más fuertes y recios que nunca.

Ryu: Bien.

Con eso estos bajaron hasta una cochera donde se encontraban unas motos con una estaban abajo, Kakashi se acercó a esta y quito la sabana mostrando una moto cc SBK 250 roja con negro, este la observo por un momento para después subir en ella y encenderla.

Ryu: Hikari me dijo que te la diera en tu cumpleaños.

Kakashi: ¿En verdad?

Ryu: Si, tú por qué crees que trabajaba tanto.

Kakashi: Me dijo que quería ir a México.

Ryu: Aparte de eso, ella quería regalártela porque sabía que la querías tanto.

Kakashi: Si, ella incluso en la muerte me da detalles que ninguna mujer me daría.

Ryu: Si. Hikari te molesta incluso en la muerte.

Kakashi: ¿Y cómo han estado mis hermanos y mi mama?

Ryu: Bueno tu madre trabaja un rato, tu hermano es un desastre, se mete en problemas en el colegio, se pelea cada tercer día, viene a fiestas y tiene a su morrita.

Kakahsi: ¿Morrita?, jaja, no me digas que ya tiene novia.

Ryu: Si, creo que se llamaba Kokoro, no sé, no me acuerdo bien.

Kakashi: Bueno me alegro que mi hermano tenga novia.

Ryu: Tiene ocho años, es de esperarse que el hermanito de K tenga novia, esa edad tu tenías creo que 3. Pero cambiaste cuando llego Hikari.

Kakashi: Tenia cuatro, jejeje. Es verdad.

Ryu: Ja, creo que yo solo tuve una y eso de juego.

Kakashi: Aparecerá la correcta, te lo prometo.

Ryu: Si, no perderé la esperanza.

Kakashi: Si, oye ¿Cómo vas con Wendy?

Ryu: Bueno, me preocupa por que se droga muy seguido, según ella para calmar los nervios.

Kakashi: Si lo note.

Ryu: Y creo que debería romper con ella.

Kakashi: Haz lo correcto, amigo, sé que lo harás.

Ryu: Si.

Mientras con Takashi y los demás habían llegado al almacén, Takashi se encontraba mirando el lugar con una triste mirada, pero fue cambiada por Hirano que este le puso su mano en su hombro, sacándolo de sus pensamientos y haciendo cambiando su mirada.

Takashi: ¿Qué ocurre Kotha?  
Hirano: Es lo mismo que te iba a preguntar, ¿Por qué cara larga?

Takashi: Solo tengo una mala sensación de que algo saldrá mal.

Hirano: Tranquilo todo saldrá bien.

Takashi: Eso espero.

En ese momento Morita les interrumpió.

Morita: Oigan, Miku tiene algo que decirles.

Takashi: ¿Y qué es?

Yuki: Que dentro de media hora empezara la carrera y quiero que hagan una promesa.

Takashi: ¿Y cuál va a ser?

Yuki: Qué no dejan absolutamente nada sobre esto.

Morita: Por mí no hay problema.

Hirano: Tampoco yo.

Yuki: ¿Y tú?

Takashi: De acuerdo acepto, pero Miku ¿cómo quieres que corramos si no tenemos motocicletas?

Yuki: ¡¿QUE COMO QUE NO TENEN MOTOCICLETAS?!

Morita: Por si no lo has notado Miku, venimos en un taxi.

Yuki: Mierda, es verdad…- esta se quedó un momento en silencio, mientras pensaba y ponía su dedo índice en su barbilla, hasta que esta miro de reojo a Takashi- Ya lo tengo, conseguiré tres motocicletas, conozco unos tipos que me deben favores, así que no se preocupen, vayan adentro y diviértanse, sobre todo manténganse sobrios y consíganse una chica.

Takashi: ¿Sobrios?

Hirano: ¿Chica?

Yuki: Si, bueno me voy, más al rato nos vemos.

Morita: Te acompaño.

Yuki: Si, no me importa.

Takashi: Bien, nos vemos más al rato.

Después de esas palabras estos se separaron, Takashi entro al almacén y vio que tenía buena música y era muy grande, este decidió ir a las mesas este se sentó en el fondo, pero este vio a Hirano con una cara de nervios.

Takashi: ¿Que ocurre Kotha?

Hirano: B-Bueno…yo…o-oye Komuro, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Takashi: Oh claro, pero antes Kotha puedes decirme Takashi, vale ahora estamos en confianza.

Hirano: B-Bien T-Takashi… ¿me podrías ayudar a conseguir una chica?

Takashi: ¿Cómo dices?, conseguir una chica, ¿sabes cantar y no sabes coquetear?

Hirano: S-Sí. - este dijo cabizbajo.

Takashi: Bien, acepto.

Hirano: ¿En serio?

Takashi: Si, bien, busquemos una opción…ya veo, mira Kotha ves esa chica con esa sudadera de color negro.

Hirano: Si.

Takashi: Bien iras al bar y pedirás una cidra vale y…

Hirano: Es pera Komuro, dijo Miku que nos mantengamos sobrios.

Takashi: Tranquilo Kotha, una sidra tiene bajo nivel de alcohol ni que fuera Wiski o Mezcal, a hora lo que tienes que hacer ese hacer eso y decirle al mesero o el que despacha que te de dos y disimuladamente tú le dices que uno para la señorita, vale después le dices cuál es su nombre.

Hirano: Bien, ¿Qué más?

Takashi: ¿Cómo qué?, ¿qué más?, nada más, no te diré que decir, eso tú lo harás, o dile que tiene unos lindos ojos o no sé lo que tú quieras.

Hirano: Ok, bueno voy haya.

Takashi: Suerte.

Después de esas palabras Hirano con mucho sudor en su frente fue al bar donde se encontraba la chica de la sudadera negra, esta tenia lleva pendientes en formas de estrellas, tiene el pelo de color café claro y los ojos azules **(Aparece en el manga /..\\).** con unos pantalones de color azul, esta solo esta se quedaba mirando a un lugar específico, pero fue interrumpida por Hirano, quien se colocó a su lado, esta solo lo miro de reojo.

Mesero: ¿Te ofrezco algo?

Hirano: S-sí, un cidral por favor.

Mesero: Bien.

Hirano: Que sean dos... - Este dijo con muchos nervios, pero no pudo pronunciar lo demás, pues el miedo le gano.

Mesero: Bien.

Tras eso el mesero le dio su cidra Hirano, este solo se voltio.

Hirano: Ten.

La chica primero le miro un poco confundida, pero después le acepto la copa.

¿?: Gracias, ¿por cierto cómo te llamas?

Hirano: ¿Mi nombre?, ah claro mi nombre es… ¿Cuál era?, ah ya me acorde mi nombre es Kotha Hirano.

¿?: Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Asami.

Hirano: Que bonito nombre.

Asami: Gracias, igual el tuyo.

Hirano: Bueno es más bonito el tuyo.

Asami: Ufufufu, gracias.

Hirano: No hay de que…- este se quedó pensando un momento y recordó lo que le dijo Takashi, "dile que tiene unos lindos ojos o no sé lo que tú quieras" (lo tengo). - O-Oye tengo unos hermosos ojos.

Asami: ¿Eh?, ¿tienes unos lindos ojos?

La chica primero no entendió lo que le había dicho, pero luego lo capto, pero se le hizo muy raro e hizo una cara de confusión, Hirano solo se dio un golpe en su nuca y luego se reincorporo.

Hirano: D-Dijo tú tienes unos hermosos ojos.

¿!?: Okay…gracias- esta dijo con un poco de sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero con la misma expresión.

Esta con su dedo índice es coloco su pelo arriba de su oreja mientras miraba para otro lugar, Hirano se sonrojo un poco, pero no sabía que debía hacer así que miro hacia donde estaba Takashi, este solo le hizo señales de que siguiera adelante, este con su mismo color de piel miro ah Asami.

Hirano: O-Oye, ¿vienes sola?

Asami: Ah bueno, si vengo sola.

Hirano: ¿Qué bien?, dijo… ¿quería saber si tu quisieras tomar algo conmigo?, Bueno es si tú quieres, no te obligare si tú no quieres, te iba decir que si tu quisieras acompañarme con mi amigo.

Asami: ¿Amigo?, ¿Cuál amigo?

Hirano: El chico que está en la mesa del fondo… ¿Qué?

Este se asustó al ver que Takashi ya no se encontraba en la mesa donde este estaba antes, mientras Asami solo miraba fijamente a lo que parecía un balcón, pero fue interrumpida por Hirano.

Hirano: No se encuentra mi amigo bueno este….

Asami: (Por el momento debo mantener mi posición si no la operación puede salir mal, debo actuar normal si no puede que me descubran, hablar con este chico no es mala idea, así que) Mejor dime un poco más de ti y dejemos a un lado por el momento a tu amigo vale.

Hirano: ¿En serio?

Asami: Si, cuéntame un poco de ti y luego yo te cuento un poco de mí, vale.

Hirano: Bien.

Mientras en otro punto Takashi mira a Hirano platicando con Asami este tiene una sonrisa, este se encerró en sus pensamientos recordando su entrenamiento.

 **Flashback:**

Takashi se encontraba con su tío en un jet privado, el chico castaño miraba por la ventana como el avión estaba a punto de despejar, este pensaba en lo que le había ocurrido hace una semana, pero es interrumpido por su abuelo, quien se sentó enfrente suyo con dos vasos de tequila, vistiendo una camisa negra de manga larga un saco de piel rojo, pantalones negros con un cinturón con hebilla de toro y una tejana.

Abuelo: Ten hijo, te relajara un poco. - este le ofreció el vaso con alcohol, pero Takashi lo negó.

Takashi: No gracias, no me da bien el tomar.

Abuelo: Pues te tiene quedar hijo, me contaron que cuando te dieron la paliza te encontraron ebrio, ¿es verdad?

Takashi: Para que te dijo que no sí, sí.

Abuelo: Entonces, dime una cosa, ¿sabes quién fue el que te dio una paliza?

Takashi: Fueron mis compañeros de aula.

Abuelo: Ya veo, está bien, en ese caso ten. - nuevamente le ofreció el vaso. - ¿Hijo no te han dicho tu padre o tu madre el viejo refrán?

Takashi: No. Ellos me dijeron que nunca bebiera.

Abuelo: Entonces ¿porque sabes dónde conseguir alcohol?

Takashi: Porque algunos amigos me invitaban a fiestas y ellos conseguían el alcohol, yo solo miraba.

Abuelo: Bueno que idiotez.

Takashi: Si.

Abuelo: Bueno, el alcohol se hizo para gozar y relajar, no por llorar por mujeres, porque los hombres no tienen que llorar por aquellas personas que no nos valoraron y nos hicieron daño, así que Takashi no quiero volverme a enterar que te ahogaste en alcohol por una mujer o por otra cosa, porque si lo haces de nuevo, juro que te daré una golpiza mucho peor que la que te hicieron esa bola de estúpidos hipócritas, ¿me entiendes?

Takashi: Si.

Abuelo: Bien, el refrán es "tu toma al alcohol, no que él te tome a ti"- mientras decía esto le dio el vaso a Takashi, para después dar un trago a su vaso. **(Nota: Esto es tributo a uno de mis tíos que me dijo ese refrán XD)**

Takashi se quedó un momento callado mirando al vaso, para darle un sorbo, después de eso despejo el avión, Takashi se encerró en su pensar al igual que su abuelo, tras varias horas de viajar aterrizaron en estados unidos en los ángeles, él y su abuelo se bajaron del avión para descansar en un hotel de lujo, el junto con su abuelo decidieron pasar el rato ahí para que Takashi se mejorara de sus heridas llevando a Takashi a varios lugares donde veían motocicletas y carreras de autos, además que compraban ropa cara, apostaban entre otras cosas, Takashi sabía que su abuelo nunca le diría que estudiara, pues no es así su abuelo por lo que hizo que Takashi estudiara lo que llevaba, pero su abuelo le pidio que estudiara sobre todo las matemáticas y el idioma arabe repasando sus libros entre otros, por si fuera poco una vez su abuelo lo dejo por un instante y se desapareció por lo que Takashi tuvo que preguntar dónde quedaba su hotel, a lo que muchos le respondían en inglés, pero Takashi no les entendía en nada hasta que llego a su hotel hasta la noche cansado agotado y por si fuera poco su abuelo lo encontró con dos mujeres hermosas tomando vino, después de dos semanas de turistear en los ángeles, su abuelo lo llevo a México (DF) y para que no volviera a perderse Takashi se puso a estudiar inglés y español, y viajaron a comercios muy caros, ( **NOTA: ESTA PARTE ES TRIBUTO A MI PAPA, PARA QUE NO ME DIJAN QUE LO SAQUE DEL FANFIC DE aguilanegra7734, OK AUN QUE SINCERAMENTE ME GUSTA SU FIC Y QUICIERA DARLE UNOS CONSEJOS Y UNAS IDEAS, PERO ES SUN HISTORIA ASI QUE LO RESPETARE,** **aguilanegra7734 ESTOY PARA PODER INTERCAMBIAR IDEAS VALE, BUENO SI ESTAS DE ACUERDO TU Y TUS FANS ),** donde se compraron ropas de vaqueros tales como tejanas, chalecos de piel, sacos de piel costosas conociendo algo de la cultura mexicana donde viajo a Guanajuato e Irapuato, probando vinos y tacos de suadero ( **Nota claro deben conocer todos los tacos XDD HASTA LOS PISHES CHINOS HASTA TODO EL MALDITO MUNDO POR DIOS)** entre otras cosas, pasando los días Takashi se encontraba mejorado de sus heridas, a lo que su abuelo decidió llevarlo a Arabia (habían pasado como dos meses).

Estos se encontraban en una especie de montañas rocosas, donde había nieve, Takashi miraba por el automóvil una mansión grande o más bien un enorme templo de entrenamiento que hasta lo confundió con un instituto de entrenamiento por lo que sorprendió a Takashi, su abuelo se había adelantado tres horas antes que el por lo que llego solo, este entro callado y un poco serio, pues no veía guardias ni nada por el estilo, este entro a lo que parecía una especie de templo, pero de repente sin poder reaccionar recibió tres golpes en la cara y uno en el estómago haciendo que este cayera al suelo.

En ese instante se prendieron todas las velas mostrando a hombres enmascarados con tajes negros de combate, con palos y Bokken, formados por tres filas llenando casi todo el templo, Takashi vio impresionado al ver a tales hombres, pero en ese momento vio a su abuelo salir pues abrieron paso los hombres a su abuelo, este tenía su sombrero y un traje negro, con brazos cruzados.

Takashi: ¿Abuelo…que es esto?

Abuelo: Tu iniciación hijo.

Takashi: ¿Iniciación?, de que hablas.

Abuelo: Si, no te creas que solo íbamos a viajar y ya, no hijo, si no también te entrenare de una manera muy exagerada para serte sincero. Me contaron lo que le hiciste a tu amigo y cuando te resiste contra los que te golpearon, tienes madera de guerrero duro y formidable, si ocurriera un apocalipsis tu posiblemente serias uno de los duros de matar, pero eso da igual por el momento, te entrenare, obviamente iras a la escuela, una de las mejores, así que quiero que seas tanto intelectualmente fuerte como físicamente, lo que tendrás de fuerza lo tendrás de inteligencia, así que manos a la obra, Bienvenido a mi escuela de entrenamientos especiales para personas súper dotadas. demostraras tu habilidad de pela, será con mi segunda mejor estudiante. **Xenovia,** puedes quitarte la máscara.

La persona mencionada obedeció y se quitó la máscara, Xenovia es una joven con el cabello corto de color azul claro con un mechón verde a altura de la frente y ojos color café.

Abuelo: Bien ella será tu oponente y será tu maestra.

Takashi: ¿Qué?, pero si es una mujer.

Sin decir nada la chica toma del brazo a Takashi utilizándolo como palanca su brazo y su cuerpo como puente para lanzarlo a unos metros de ellos.

Abuelo: ¿Con que solo es una mujer?, Vamos hijo, no seas niña y pelea con ella.

Takashi: Eso dolió, bien como quieras.

Con esas últimas palabras Takashi enseguida se paró y se puso en guardia, mientras los demás se alejaron y la chica se puso en posición de combate.

Takashi: De una vez te dijo que no me gusta pelear con mujeres, lo veo con mucha desventaja.

Sin decir una palabra más la chica se dirigió hacia Takashi con el puño cerrado directo a su cara, a lo que Takashi reacciona y lo detiene, la chica al ver esto con su misma mano la dirige hacia el suelo para después darle una patada a Takashi en la cara, con eso dio una, maro meta corrió hacia Takashi y empezó a dar múltiples golpes en el estómago en las costillas y en la cara sin que Takashi le diera oportunidad de responder, por ultimo esta le dio una patada fuerte a Takashi haciendo que retrocediera unos pasos para después tomar vuelo y saltar para poner la cabeza de Takashi entre sus piernas, para hacer una especie de vuelta hacia la derecha y tirar a Takashi al suelo poniéndose encima de este y mostrando su puño a centímetros de su cara.

Xenovia: Ya veo por qué no peleas con mujeres.

Abuelo: Ya fue suficiente Xenovia. Gracias por la demostración.

Xenovia: Si maestro.

Abuelo: Bueno Takashi, seré directo contigo, te lleve a México y Estados Unidos para que te olvidaras de Japón, ahora te tocara trabajar tan duro que podrás con 10 cabrones a la vez.

Takashi: Pensé que dirías contra mil.

Abuelo: No seas exagerado, mil si solo podrías contra 15 apenas, no estamos en una maldita película Takashi no eres jackie chan, ni bruce lee, ni mucho menos Yuri Boyka no seas tonto hijo.

Takashi: Bien.

Abuelo: Bien de pie,- el chico obedeció- Xenovia te mostrara tu habitación, ahí se encuentran tus cosas para la escuela, como es arabia será divertido, asistirás a tus clases, después de clases tendrás solo dos horas para hacer todos tus trabajos, que serán d en punto, d entrenaran, así que espero que no me decepciones hijo, bien chicos les encargo a mi nieto marica, trátenlo bien, por lo mientras tengo que atender a 3 modelos a la vez, así que no me molesten toda la jodida noche hasta las dos, ¿entendido?

Todos: ¡SI SEÑOR!

Abuelo: ¿Entendido?

Takashi: Si señor.

Abuelo: Bien descansen, mañana será su día.

Cuando su abuelo se retiró, todos los sujetos enmascarado se retiraron, Takashi siguió a Xenovia, llevándolo hasta su habitación, el castaño se adentró su habitación humilde, antes que se retirara la chica peli azul, se paró en el marco de la puerta, de brazos cruzados.

Xenovia: Lo siento por la agresividad.

Takashi: Si, no te preocupes, nunca se me cruzo por la mente alguien como tu tuviera tanta fuerza.

Xenovia: Bueno las apariencias engañan. De igual manera, no creas que, por ser nieto de mi maestro, ablandare mi mano, te tocara el 30% de mi fuerza.

Takashi: Y ¿cuánto utilizaste hace un momento?

Xenovia: El 7%, cuidado porque no siempre controlo mi fuerza. Buenas noches.

Takashi: Buenas noches.

Al termino de esas palabras se retiró la chica hermosa, Takashi se quedó en su cama para dormir, hasta que el siguiente día este se encontraba esperando a que abrieran las puertas encontrándose con unos jóvenes, callados que al momento que lo vieron se le quedaron mirando todos los estudiantes como si lo quisieran matar, lo que hizo que Takashi se sintiera como si estuviera en su escuela anterior, pero era una escuela donde se encontraba en lo que parecía una pocilga, con vidrios rotos y láminas para cubrir, lo que hizo que Takashi se preguntara ¿Por qué carajos su abuelo lo metió ahí, de lugar en una en España o Inglaterra?, pero tan solo el primer día los maestros le enseñaron y le explicaron cada paso para resolver ecuaciones, incluso logro entender un poco la física cuántica, luego de las clases el primer día le dejaron tarea hasta los dientes al punto que ya ni quería ver o escuchar el nombre "libro", hasta que comenzaron las clases de entrenamiento llegando dos horas tarde, Xenovia no dijo nada solo le dijo que se incorporara a la fila, haciendo ejercicios con los chacos, todos excepto Takashi se coordinaban con los movimientos de Xenovia que parecía ser una profesora bastante experimentada, para su edad, por accidente Takashi soltó sus chacos estos salieron volando por el aire cayéndole en la cabeza a un chico güero de fácil dos metros de altura, Takashi vio lo que paso y se preocupó.

Takashi: Lo siento.

Chico: ¿Lo siento?, ¿eres el japonés que apenas llego?

Takashi: Si, ¿Por qué preguntas? - este respondió un poco nervioso mientras sudaba la gota gorda, por otro lado, Xenovia se encontraba parada con sus chacos de brazos cruzados mientras lo veía con una sonrisa irónica.

Chico: ¡QUE BIEN ESTE CHICO ES JAPONES!

Canción de EMINEM SURVIVAL

El chico de dos metros se dio la vuelta un momento y alzo los brazos para después darle un fuerte golpe a Takashi en la cara haciendo que este saliera volando y provocando que cayera, el golpe fue fuerte que hizo que Takashi sacara sangre de su boca, mientras este trataba de pararse le grito.

Takashi: ¡¿POR QUE HICISTE ESO?!

Chico: Porque no me caes bien, pero bien mal, además que me golpeaste con unos chachos así que te daré una golpiza.

Mientras el chico decía esto se acercaba a Takashi por lo que el chico pelirrojo se paró para responderle el golpe dando le un golpe con su puño derecho, pero fue detenido por el chico y le dio un rodillazo y después un golpe en la cara tirándolo nuevamente al suelo.

Chico: Vamos.

Takashi: Maldito.

Tras eso Takashi se paró y empezó a responder con golpes enojado, parecía que su rabia era más grande que su propio dolor, pero eran esquivados por el chico, dándole golpes cuando debía, haciendo que una y otra vez cayera Takashi, hasta que quedara sin fuerzas, se encontraba jadeando con un ojo morado y con sangre en la boca y la nariz, cuando Takashi quiso dar un golpe el chico se agacho y con su pie izquierdo le dio una patada en la quijada que lo levanto como a un metro de distancia del suelo, haciendo que cayera Takashi derrotado, el chico de dos metros quiso terminarlo, pero la chica peli azul se interpuso.

Xenovia: Ya basta, fue suficiente, no recuerdas que dijo el maestro que lo tratáramos con cariño.

Chico: Ba. Eres una aguafiestas Xenovia, solo porque eres la segunda favorita no te toco.

Xenovia: Es claro que soy tu superior, así que no me obligues ir haya y hacerte mujercita. Asi que vuelve a tu fila antes de que te haga mi puta.

Esta lo dijo mientras lo veía con ojos de asesina, mientras todos sus estudiantes a excepción de Takashi quien se encontraba en el suelo, pusieron su cara de "va a ver sangre" por lo que el chico solo güero se volteo y se reincorporo a su fila.

Xenovia: Bien. Volvamos con la clase.

Estudiante: Xenovia- sama, el chico.

Un chico con sus chacos miro a Takashi quien aún seguía en el suelo, Xenovia solo lo miro de reojo y dijo.

Xenovia: Déjenlo es su primer día, no le vaya a dar una neumonía.

Estudiante: Mas bien pendijitis.

Xenovia: Eso lo tiene de nacimiento.

Todos rieron con esas palabras después todos siguieron su entrenamiento, mientras Takashi por la golpiza que tuvo se quedó inconsciente hasta que le despertaron arrojándole un balde de agua, ya era de noche, la uncía que se encontraba en la explanada de entrenamiento era Xenovia con dos trapeadores en mano.

Takashi: ¿Qué ocurrió?

Xenovia: Te dieron una golpiza.

Takashi: Si ya me acorde.

Xenovia: ¿Puedo darte un consejo?

Takashi: Si adelante.

Xenovia: He notado que te agobia algunas cosas. Tu abuelo me conto lo que te paso, en tu antigua escuela, sabes no a cualquiera le dan esto, aprende a defenderte como se debe, no seas un flojo incumplido, porque sé que tú no eres uno de esos, no te rindas y deja el pasado a tras porque solo son una estúpida carga que te pesara hasta que tú las dejes, de acuerdo. Por cierto, no peles enojado porque no piensas el golpe que dará el oponente, ten cuidado con ese aspecto.

Takashi: Si.

Xenovia: Una cosa más, levántate y ayúdame a barrer baka, por llegar tarde te tocara la el 95% de todo.

Takashi: Vale.

Después de barrer casi toda la maldita noche Takashi siguió asistiendo a su escuela, pero cansado hasta no más poder, porque la golpiza que le dieron más la cansada que se dio al barrer toda las explanadas de entrenamiento, pero lo que le dijo Xenovia le dejo un poco atónito por toda la semana que le costó acoplares a su clase y entrenamiento, pues era duro su entrenamiento porque prácticamente hacían todo tipo de ejercicios, que ayudaban a fortalecer sus músculos tanto brazos, pectoral, pecho, piernas etc., este se encontró con su abuelo la mañana siguiente para desayunar junto con Xenovia.

Abuelo: Hola Hijo, ¿Cómo amaneciste? – este dijo con una sonrisa mientras le daba un mordisco a su sándwich y veía a Takashi con una benditas en la cara y su ojo morado.

Takashi: Bueno pues…

Xenovia: Se encuentra bien, es solo que aún no está acostumbrado a nuestros entrenamientos.

Abuelo: ¿En serio? Y yo que los creía muy livianos. Por cierto, Takashi, porque tienes tu ojo morado.

Takashi: Porque uno de tus estudiantes me dio una paliza.

Abuelo: ¿Así quién? -dijo con un tono sarcástico.

Xenovia: Grandote, así le llamamos.

Abuelo: ¿En verdad?, tranquilo Takashi solo quería ver tus habilidades. - dijo casi burlándose.

Takashi: Si, lo que digas.

Abuelo: Jejeje yo dijo que chales, jajaja, vamos hijo tu puedes darle en su madre.

Takashi: ¿Acaso no le dirás nada?

Abuelo: Ah, cabron, ¿Qué me viste cara de niñera o qué?

Takashi: Bueno…

Abuelo: No creas que por ser mi nieto te voy andar defendiendo de cualquier estupidez que te hagan, no hijo, usted tiene que hacerse hombrecito. - este vio la mueca de enojo de Takashi, pero no hizo nada si no decidió mirar a Xenovia quien se veía un poco fría.- ¿Qué ocurre Xenovia?, te noto un poco inquieta y nerviosa. - este noto que la peli Azul no comía rápidamente daba cada mordisco o cada sorbo miraba de reojo a Takashi.

Xenovia: No es nada Sensei.

Abuelo: Bueno. - dijo este sin creer ni una palabra a Xenovia. - Takashi te explico, de lunes a viernes entrenaras y estudiaras, los días sábados ayudaras a los deberes del templo, asearas y ayudaras a mantener limpio los gimnasios, salones y salas, tendrán permisos de salir a divertirse los días domingos, por cierto, Takashi de una vez te dijo, si no asistes a misa los domingos no habrá bistec sisa y no podrán salir nadie absolutamente nadie saldrá de su habitación se quedarán orando durante toda la tarde y no habrá carne para comer, de acuerdo Takashi.

Takashi: Una pregunta abuelo, que religión son.

Abuelo: Catolica baboso.

Takashi: Pero estamos en arabia.

Abuelo: ¿Y eso que?, aunque estemos en china, mi religión, mis reglas.

Takashi: Bueno.

Abuelo: Bien, cambiando de tema, por lo que he visto no tienes experiencia peleando, así que Xenovia va instruirte para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Estás de acuerdo Xenovia, dijo porque tienes muchos compromisos y deberes.

Xenovia: No Sensei, estaré de acuerdo con todo lo que usted me pida Sensei.

Abuelo: No Xenovia, no siempre tiene que ser así, tu puedes decidir o puedes opinar Xenovia.

Xenovia: Si, Sensei. Bueno Komuro ven se nos hace tarde para la escuela. Gracias Sensei por el desayuno- dijo esta mientras se paraba e hizo una reverencia.

Takashi: Si, gracias por el desayuno abuelo. - dijo mientras se levantaba y hacia una reverencia.

Abuelo: Takashi llámame **Cristóbal,** ya que estamos en confianza.

Takashi: Bueno.

Con eso estos dos se fueron del comedor de su abuelo y se dispusieron a ir a la escuela y comenzó la rutina que pronto se convertiría en algo que le encantaría, los días transcurrían y a Takashi le tomo un poco de tiempo poder realizar los ejercicios bien a la perfección, pues solo los realizaba mas no los hacia perfectamente, también los ejercicios y entrenamientos que le hacía hacer Xenovia, a pesar en su esfuerzo recibía golpizas de sus compañeros o más bien de la pandillita del que le dio la golpiza, Takashi obviamente nunca se dejaría ante tales personas, hasta que por fin lo entendió, este se dio cuenta que lo que le hacían era para que eliminar todo dolor que le hicieron los de Tokonosu y para que se diera cuenta de los peligros que ahí en el mundo, que solo era una carga que nunca le dejaría avanzar al joven castaño, provocando algo en el que nunca conoció y que muchos vieron, en especial su abuelo y Xenovia quien lo veía interesada, los días empezaron a transcurrir y empezó acoplarse cada día llegaba más temprano a las clases de entrenamiento, digamos que medio minuto menos, pero siguiendo recibiendo sus castigos, pasando los meses Takashi empezó a acoplarse al 100%, destacando en sus calificaciones y entrenamiento, este poco a poco se ganó el respeto de muchos de quienes lo golpeaban o lo retaban, pues este después de barrer y hacer sus deberes se encontraba entrenando movimientos y técnicas que les enseñaban, solo Xenovia veía como este trabajaba duro, al igual que estudiaba, pues cada viernes le aplicaban 5 exámenes de todas sus materias, obviamente avanzadas porque ya iba en la prepa, y Takashi en las primeras semanas sacaba calificación -0 por que prácticamente nunca estudiaba, pero después de eso meses el empezó a subir poco a poco hasta que se convirtió en el mejor de su clase, los fines de semana Takashi salía a fiestas junto a sus compañeros de escuela, pues sus demás compañeros salían a fiestas incluso Xenovia y él decía que si ellos salían el también, rumores empezaron a recorrer en su escuela de que la gran Xenovia le gustaba el nuevo chico, bueno ni tan nuevo, porque ella era la estudiante modelo o perfecta, hasta que…

Fin de la canción.

Una noche viernes cualquiera Takashi se encontraba buscando la escoba y el trapeador en el lugar que siempre los deja, pero Xenovia apareció, vestida con una chaqueta de color negro un poco apretada y no le cerraba por completo por culpa de su gran busto, llevando unas botas negras y unos pantalones de mezclilla.

Takashi: Hola Xenovia- sama. Perdone la pregunta, pero ¿sabe dónde está la escoba y el trapeador?

Xenovia: Hoy no barreras.

Takashi: ¿Qué dice?

Xenovia: No sé por qué aun sigues barriendo si ya llegas temprano a las clases, de hecho, puntual te has convertido, ¿porque lo sigues haciendo?

Takashi: Bueno es un pasatiempo que tengo.

Xenovia: ¿Qué pasatiempo tan rarito?, de igual manera hoy no barreras, otros lo harán.

Takashi: Perdone por ser terco, pero necesito hacer esto.

Xenovia: Venga, no me digas que prefieres estar con la escoba de lugar conmigo.

Takashi: Bueno para serle sincero yo… ¿Qué dijo estar con usted?

Xenovia: Si, bueno vine para pedirte que me acompañaras a una fiesta junto con tu padre. ¿Qué dices?

Takashi: Bueno no tengo inconveniente.

Xenovia: Bien, te espero en la entrada.

Takashi: Si, en un momento vengo.

Xenovia: Si.

Después de esas palabras Takashi rápidamente se fue a bañar y se cambió, vistiendo unos pantalones negros, unos tenis juveniles negros, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta negra, ( **como la que traía al inicio XD** ), este se fue en una limosina junto a Xenovia donde les dejaron en una fiesta, durante unas horas Takashi y Xenovia bailaron y bailaron, Takashi obviamente se dio cuenta que su abuelo no estaba y que Xenovia lo había engañado para ir con ella, este noto que Xenovia empezó a tomar mucho alcohol, por lo que le preocupo un poco a Takashi, hasta que Xenovia se encontraba mal, por lo que tuvo que llevarla arrastras de nuevo al templo o dormitorios, pero Xenovia se puso atrevida con Takashi encimándose y tocándole su pajarito, el chico trataba de no caer en el juego de hecho no entendía lo que Xenovia trataba de hacer, pues en el poco tiempo que se conocen este empezó a conversar más con Xenovia, mientras pensaba esto llegaron a su habitación, Takashi la dejo en su cama, pero esta le abrazo poniendo su cabeza entre los enormes pechos de Xenovia.

Takashi: ¿Xenovia?, ¿Qué haces?

Xenovia: Takashi…sabes en estos meses que te conozco me he dado cuenta que tú eres el indicado de tener lo que ningún de esos pervertidos hijos de perra tendrá jamás.

Takashi: ¿Qué cosas dices? – dijo con un sonrojo en su cara muy grande.

Xenovia: Mi virginidad – Xenovia con toda su fuerza y velocidad se puso encima de Takashi.

Continuara…

 **Bueno chicos hasta aquí dejare el capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, maldita sea mi vida que he podido subir el capítulo hasta hoy, me odio XD, bueno aquí lo tienen les dejare unos avances para que vean lo que pasara en el siguiente capítulo ya que este capítulo está bien pishe largo, alcance las 80 hojas, oh joder, bueno espero sus opiniones y comentarios constructivos o destructivos.**

 **Avance:**

 **Xenovia: -…Takashi…me excitas, tan cabron que soy capaz de ser tu perra…dame, por favor.**

 **Takashi: Espera Xenovia. - dijo este mientras trataba de alejarse de Xenovia.**

 **Xenovia: Cállate y bésame. - dijo esto antes de hacer lo dicho.**

 **(ESCENA LEMON X2 ALV 0O0)**

 **Sin decir otra cosa los chicos siguieron a Yuki sin antes jalar a Hirano, hasta que llegaron un balcón, donde se encontraban seis chicos eran Kakashi, Ryu, T$% &(, y tres amigos de Kakashi. Al momento de que Takashi entro lo primero que vio fue a Kakashi quien mantuvo la mirada fija en este, al momento el que se miraron se paró el tiempo por completo, mirándose fijamente que incluso pudieron ver sus auras rojas carmesí.**

 **Hirano: ¿Soy yo o ustedes cuatro se parecen?**

 **Ryu, Morita, Kakashi y Takashi: ¿De qué hablas?**

 **Con Takashi, Se encontraba recorriendo la pista de baile sonando una canción en especial con el que bailo con Rei hace mucho tiempo. Mientras este se movía choco con una chica pelirroja, disculpándose rápidamente, sin voltear a verla.**

 **Takashi: Lo siento.**

 **¿!?: No te preocupes… ¿Takashi?**

 **El joven castaño vio nuevamente a la chica dándose cuenta que quien había chocado era nada más ni nada menos que...(0o0).**

 **Miku: ¿Quién es ella?**

 **Morita: La novia de Hirano.**

 **Tsunoda: Oye cuando llegue a la meta te esperare con los pantalones abajo para que me la chupes, idiota.**

 **Morita: Ni en tus mejores sueños lograrías algo así.**

 **Ryu: Oigan ustedes dos, van hablar como perras en periodos o van a correr como verdaderos hombres.**

 **Sin decir otra palabra Wendy saco una 9ml con silenciador pequeño y le disparo a Asami en el pecho por el impacto esta cayó al suelo, Wendy en seguida apunto a Yuki, por último, Hirano por otra parte rápidamente fue en auxilio a Asami, por otro lado, Ryu golpeo a Morita quitándoselo de encima, este separo rápidamente y se subió a su moto junto con Wendy mientras aun apuntaba con el arma y arranco a toda velocidad, mientras Hirano reviso a Asami quien respiraba agitadamente.**

 **Ryu: ¡LA POLICIA!**

 **¿!?: ¿QUE HUBO GALLITO TENGO GANAS DE PELEAR?**

 **Tras esas palabras este le dio un golpe en la cara de Takashi sacándole sangre en ese golpe, pero antes de que volviera a responder este le dio un golpe directo a la nariz de T$% &/, cayendo al suelo y se alejó a arrastras de Takashi, mientras el pelirrojo se levantó y escupió sangre de su boca.**

 **Takashi: Le pides una disculpa y hasta ahí la dejamos.**

 **Fin de los avances.**

 **Rick2016: Bueno señores eso fue todo nos vemos.**

 **Kakashi: Eh, idiota, ¿Qué crees que haces?**

 **Rick2016: Kakashi, ¿qué haces aquí? no puedes romper la cuarta pared**

 **Kakashi: No vengo solo.**

 **Saya: Oye baka, porque dejas tan jodidamente picados a los fans.**

 **Rick2016: ¿Qué?, no yo solo.**

 **Takashi: Creo que deberíamos hacer algo con él.**

 **Rick2016: ¿Qué algo?, ¿de qué hablas?**

 **Saeko: Se lo dices tú o se lo dijo yo.**

 **Kakashi: Que se lo diga el castaño ñoño.**

 **Takashi: ¿Castaño ñoño yo?**

 **Kakashi: Tu no, el otro castaño.**

 **Rick2017: Hola Rick2016, mi nombre es Rick2017 y vengo a remplazarte.**

 **Rick2016: ¿Eh?, ¿a remplazarme?**

 **Rick2017: Si como veras, le fallas a tus fans y te tardas en escribir porque eres un flojo, además tu moda ya expiro homs.**

 **Rick2016: No men aguanta un momento, yo les cumpliré, lo juro.**

 **Rick2017: No men, tu honda no es mi honda homs, ahora yo tomare el mando.**

 **Rick2016: ¡NO MEN AGUANTA QUE HACES CON ESE BATE!, ¡AYUDAME TAKASHI!**

 **Takashi: Lo siento men, me ofreció mas varo.**

 **Rick2017: Chale, esto se pondrá bien gore así que chicas mientras hablamos pacíficamente con rick2016, por favor pueden mandar saludos a los fans.**

 **Saeko: Simon jefe.**

 **Saya: Cumple con tu parte del trato, quiero más protagonismo.**

 **Rick2017: Cállate, tendrás tu pishe encuentro amoroso con Takashi, para que no me estés jodiendo, oye Kakashi trajiste la gasolina.**

 **Saya: Baka.**

 **Kakashi: Encontré, aceite te sirve.**

 **Takashi: Haremos bistecisa hoy.**

 **Rick2016: ¡NOOOO AYUDAAAAAAAAAA!**

 **Hirano: ¡SUJETENLO!**

 **Kakashi: Esto se pondrá feo así que chicas por favor.**

 **Saeko: Bueno, antes que nada, esto se hace referencia a que mataremos a la flojera y nos innovaremos de manera rápida, rick2017 será nuestro nuevo jefe.**

 **Saya: Además nos pidió que en cada capítulo les saludemos aquellos que nos ven y nos siguen.**

 **Kokoro: Si quieres que algún personaje en especial te salude o te diga algún dato que no entendiste o duda con confianza lo puedes comentar.**

 **Asami: Además podrán ver a nuevos personajes entrar en escena y verán un poco de acción, no solo de golpes sino también chuchu chuchu escenas lemon para que me entiendan, plomazos entre varias cosas. Les cuento algo que nadie sabe, Saeko y saya se darán en la torre jijiji.**

 **Saeko y saya: ¿Qué nosotras que?**

 **Andrea: Además de que se darán más datos acerca del pasado de algunos personajes que serán vitales o importantes en la vida de nuestros protagonistas.**

 **Kotonoha: Además se darán más protagonismos a Hirano, Kakashi, morita, Ryu y otros más.**

 **Saya: Y yo.**

 **Takashi: Bueno eso sería todo, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, esperamos con ansias sus comentarios, se aceptan de cualquier tipo de crítica.**

 **Kakashi: Sobre todo, critiquen o comenten como me imaginan de musculoso, hermoso.**

 **Ryu: Tenías que cagarla.**

 **Kakashi: Callate.**

 **Takashi: Bueno, gracias, nos vemos luego.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6:** **Carreras e Historias.**

 **¡Hola! amigos míos les saluda Rick2017, les traigo el sexto y la continuación del quinto capítulo de mi historia que se titula Carreras e Historias, bien antes de comenzar responderé a unos comentarios.**

 **Neopercival: Bueno compadre espero que te guste este capítulo, Takashi en este capítulo se la pasara a toda madre XDD, disfrútalo.**

 **aten92: Gracias amigo, éxitos para ti también amigo, espero que resuelvas algunas de tus dudas en este capítulo, le he dejado algunos tips en los capítulos que les ayudara a resolver quien fue el asesino del padre de Takashi, y próximamente quien es la familia Ryunosuke. Bueno amigo espero tu comentario y espero también que te guste, ah también cumplí lo que me dijiste acerca de Rei velo y me dices que te pareció.**

 **¡ALERTA CONTIENE ESCENAS LEMONX2 Y LLEVA LENGUAJE NO APTO PARA NIÑOS CHAQUETOS!**

 **¡MUY BIEN COMENCEMOS!**

 **Capítulos anteriores:**

 **Miku: Quiero que participen en una carrera.**

 **¿4?: Como verán la ciudad de Tokonosu se encuentra bajo la protección de tres familias más poderosas de Tokonosu, así que lo que necesitamos es el tomar control sobre ellas, en especial la familia Busujima, a pesar de solo tener un jefe y que apenas haya vuelto a la cuidad son casi intocables, por lo que me lleva a lo siguiente, primero debemos eliminar a la familia Busujima, oxea quitar de la ecuación a Ra's al Ghul ocasionando que la única descendente Saeko Busujima sea la líder del clan, pero no podrá asumir el trono sin antes esposarse con una familia igual o incluso más poderosa que la suya, donde entramos uno de nosotros, pues uno de nuestros hijos son los que se casara con la bella Saeko.**

 **Takashi: ¿Abuelo…que es esto?**

 **Abuelo: Tu iniciación hijo.**

 **Takashi: ¿Iniciación?, de que hablas.**

 **Abuelo: Bienvenido a mi escuela de entrenamientos especiales para personas súper dotadas. demostraras tu habilidad de pela, será con mi segunda mejor estudiante. Xenovia, puedes quitarte la máscara.**

 **Takashi: ¿Xenovia?, ¿Qué haces?**

 **Xenovia: Takashi…sabes en estos meses que te conozco me he dado cuenta que tú eres el indicado de tener lo que ningún de esos pervertidos hijos de perra tendrá jamás.**

 **Takashi: ¿Qué cosas dices? – dijo con un sonrojo en su cara muy grande.**

 **Xenovia: Mi virginidad – Xenovia con toda su fuerza y velocidad se puso encima de Takashi.** \- …Takashi…me excitas, tan cabron que soy capaz de ser tu perra…dame, por favor.

Takashi: Espera Xenovia. - dijo este mientras trataba de alejarse de Xenovia.

Xenovia: Cállate y bésame. - dijo esto antes de hacer lo dicho.

(Escena lemon). (si no quieren leerla entonces bajen el texto hasta que se acabe el texto remarcado).

 **CANCION LICK JOI. (les recomiendo que pongan la canción para que lo disfruten un poco mas XDDDD).**

 **Xenovia tomo del cuello a Takashi y lo beso apasionadamente sin piedad queriéndolo comerse a Takashi, este no paso mucho tiempo para que cayera, pues aún era virgen y su maldita hormona no la controla, yo creo que nadie es capaz de controlarla XDDD además alguien tan bonita y buena como Xenovia que era Virgen quien carajos no se le aguanta XDDDDD, este se quitó la chamarra y le quito agresivamente la chaqueta de Xenovia, mientras esta movía su mano sobre la vagina y esta sobre el sexo de Takashi, este rápidamente se puso de pie y azoto agresivamente a Xenovia contra la pared, al momento de azotarla esta gimió de placer.**

[I lose all control

When you grab a hold

And you do

your trick

I love it when you lick].

 **Xenovia: Takashi…yo sabía que no te ibas aguantar las ganas. - esta dijo mientras disfrutaba como lo besaba por el cuello.**

 **Takashi: Hata que bajaste la guardia, yo sabía que no te me ibas a escapar. Admítelo Xenovia, desde que llegue, queras esto, verdad.**

 **Este decía mientras besaba de media luna a Xenovia y bajaba su mano a su sexo de Xenovia y empezó a frotarlo rápidamente haciendo que se existe aún más Xenovia, esta como respuesta se quitó su camisa blanca y se quitó su bracear, mostrando su enorme busto.**

 **Xenovia: Si, sí, eso es lo que quiero Takashi, y quiero que lo hagas ya.**

[Lick

You've got lock and key

Every part of me

Know what makes me tick

I love it when you lick]

 **Estos se besaron apasionadamente, mientras Takashi apretaba su cuerpo con el de Xenovia y recorría sus manos por todo el cuerpo de Xenovia, con esto ella le quito su camisa, notando su físico que perfecciono con los entrenamientos, estos se acostaron, Takashi poco a poco bajo sus labios recorriendo el cuello de Xenovia hasta que llego hasta sus pechos este empezó a mamar provocando que los pechos de Xenovia se pusieran duros de la excitación, por un lado Xenovia restregó aún más la cara de Takashi en sus pechos, después de unos minutos Takashi bajo sus labios suavemente por el ombligo de Xenovia hasta que este llego al sexo de está, quitándole sus pantalones y sus bragas de color negro, con esto empezó a lamer tanto el labio mayor como el menor, como si fuera una paleta de hielo sintiendo como se derretía, saboreando cada lamida, provocando que la chica peli azul se retorciera del placer gimiendo y jadeando a la vez.**

[Lick

I'll put my heels on for you baby

The ones that wrap all around my leg

Your every touch excites me

And damnit I ain't too proud to beg

And even when you're not around me

The tingling just won't go away

Don't make my body wait no longer

Because this pussycat's ready to play play play play play].

 **Tras unos 10 minutos Takashi dejo de lamer y se dispuso a quitarse los pantalones poniéndose encima de la chica, pues hizo que Xenovia se viniera dos veces, esta le ayudaba a quitarle el cinturón a Takashi, para después ponérselo en el cuello y besarlo, al momento ambos cambiaron de posición dejando a Xenovia encima de Takashi, esta le beso bajando poco a poco hasta llegar al sexo de Takashi que se encontraba tan erecto que parecía bate de béisbol temblando, podría decirse que estaba gritando por ser bautizado por los fluidos de una chica, esta vio lo que pasaba con su pene erecto, por lo que decidió chuparle.**

[I lose all control

When you grab a hold

And you do your trick

I love it when you lick

Lick

You've got lock and key

Every part of me

Know what makes me tick

I love it when you lick

Love it when you lick].

 **Takashi sentía una sensación distinta cuando este se masturbaba o cuando sacaba a pasear a su pequeño cabron, sentía cálido y placentero, este sabía que era algo sensacional, con eso cerro los ojos y puso sus manos sobré la cabeza de esta chica para que fuera más rápido hasta que este se vino en la boca de esta, con lujuria bebió los líquidos de esta como si fueran su bebida favorita, con esto esta volvió nuevamente a seguir besando su cuerpo de Takashi hasta encontrarse con sus labios.**

[ Love it when you lick

Lick

It feels so good I'm going crazy

My eyes roll back inside my head

Explore my inner warmths of pleasure

And hold on tight

Hope you ain't scared

I promise I'll return the favor

I'll do that trick you can't resist

Two rights don't make it wrong

Makin' love 'till the break of dawn

Emotions all up in a twist twist twist twist twist].

 **Estos estuvieron unos minutos besándose y apretándose entre sí hasta que dejaron de besarse, poniéndose encima Takashi sobre Xenovia para poder introducir su pene en la vagina de Xenovia, estos dos sintieron la sensación de placer como nunca, Takashi poco a poco se empezó a mover dentro de Xenovia, este cerro los ojos mientras abrazaba a Takashi y enterraba sus uñas en la espalda del castaño, tras unos momentos Takashi se vino, la chica sintió la gloria recorrer su cuerpo.**

 **Xenovia: ~AH~ TAKASHI.**

 **Takashi: XENOVIA ~AH~**

 **Xenovia: Te amo.**

 **Takashi no sabía que responder ante esa confesión, este dio como respuesta un beso a Xenovia, mientras la chica se volteo poniéndose en la posición conocida de "perrito" o "cuatro" patas XDD, el castaño empezó a introducir su pene erecto y lo introdujo nuevamente en la vagina de la chica, poco a poco la lujuria nuevamente lo consumió y empezó a embestirla con todas sus fuerzas hasta que ambos se vinieron, con esto les quedaba fuerzas para un cuarto y último raoùn. Ahora la chica tomo la iniciativa y se colocó encima de Takashi y empezó a moverse, mientras el joven tocaba los pechos de la chica y los besaba, durante muchos minutos estuvieron en esa posición hasta que se vinieron, Xenovia se encontraba exhausta, pero Takashi aun quería, podría decirse que quiere aun seguir cantando las rancheras, este dejo que descansara Xenovia para poder este darle unas ultimas embestidas, poniéndose encima de ella mientras la abrazaba y la besaba.**

[Lick

You've got lock and key

Every part of me

Know what makes me tick

I love it when you lick

Lick

I'll put my heels on for you baby

The ones that wrap all around my leg

Your every touch it just excites me

And damnit I ain't too proud to beg

And even when you're not around me

The tingling, the tingling won't go away

Don't make my body wait no longer

Because this pussycat's ready to play play play play play

Oh oh sing

da da da da da da da da

da da da da da

ba da ba ba ba

ba ba

ba ba

ba ba

I lose all control

When you grab a hold

And you do your trick

I love it when you lick

Lick

You've got lock and key

Every part of me

Know what makes me tick

I love it when you lick]

L **argo tiempo después de que Takashi siguiera se quedó sin fuerzas, al igual que Xenovia, quedando al momento dormidos abrazados.**

FIN DEL LEMON.

Al siguiente día este recibió una llamada por celular de parte de su abuelo, provocando que este se despertara y contestara.

Takashi: ¿Bueno?, ¿abuelo?

Abuelo: Hola Takashi, quiero que vengas a una de las casas de seguridad que tengo, por favor ven para acá, tengo algo que mostrarte.

Takashi: Si, voy para allá.

Con ello este se intentó parar, pero Xenovia lo abrazo.

Xenovia: ¿A dónde vas?

Takashi: Me ordeno mi abuelo que lo viera en una casa de seguridad.

Xenovia: De acuerdo, te veré entonces en la noche.

Takashi: Si.

Con ello este se acercó a Xenovia y la beso, después de unos minutos este salió de la habitación de Xenovia, para irse a bañar, saliendo con una camisa negra con bordado de raíz rojo, con unos pantalones de vaquero blanco con cinturón negro y hebilla de toro de color oro, unas botas cafés, una tejana negra y unos lentes negros, (Nota: Lo vestí al estilo Señor de los cielos xd) este se dirigió a una camioneta negra junto a unos escoltas de traje, armas y tejanas quienes le esperaban, este sin más entro y observaba el paisaje, hasta que llego a una mansión de lo que parecía de un traficante, este decidió tocar la puerta y entonces… lo que se encontró fue a una mujer güera alta en traje de baño ajustado pues tenía unos grandes pechos, unas hermosas piernas y unas curvas mejores formadas que se podrían comparar con una actriz porno, con el diseño de la bandera de los estados unidos, lo que a Takashi le impresiono que enseguida se quitó sus lentes para ver que no fuera una ilusión.

¿?: Hola, papi, que hace un vaquero tan sabroso por aquí, ¿seguramente tu eres el nieto de Sensei?

Takashi: Este…si, disculpa ¿Quién eres tú?

¿?: Me llamo Mia.

Takashi: Mucho gusto, disculpa esta mi abuelo.

Mia: No, por el momento no se encentra. Pero gustas pasar.

Takashi: Bueno, yo…

Mia: Ven, no seas aguafiestas. - esta sin decir más jalo al temeroso Takashi, hasta llegar al patio donde estaba una piscina dos hermosas mujeres otra güera con traje de baño ajustado y con la bandera de España y otra castaña con el traje de baño de Japón, estas al verlo se clavaron sus ojos en Takashi, este al sentir sus miradas se sintió un poco incómodo.

¿?: ¿Quién es este bombón?, si está bien nalgón, ni me quiero imaginar la vergota que tiene. - dijo la chica güera, mientras se acercaba a Takashi.

Mia: Tranquila Verónica. Luego, luego tirando los perros.

Verónica: Baka.

¿?: Siempre harán lo mismo.

Takashi: Disculpen me pueden decir dónde está el baño.

Verónica: Yo te dijo.

Mia: No yo te guio.

Verónica: No, yo…

Antes de que digieran otra palabra, la chica castaña tomo a Takashi del brazo y fue llevado por las escaleras, hasta llegar a una habitación, donde esta le dejo.

¿?: Corre. Ahí está el baño

Takashi sin decir nada entro al baño y trato de hablar por teléfono, pero lo que se encontró fue con que no había señal.

Takashi: Lo que me faltaba.

Este sin más decidió salir, encontrándose con la chica para da en la puerta del baño, esta se acercó y tomo de la camisa a Takashi agresivamente.

 **Escena Lemon.**

 **¿?: Sabes, tú te pareces a un novio que tuve hace mucho tiempo y te dijo una cosa, cogía tan rico que fue duro aceptar que él me había dejado.**

 **Takashi: ¿Y cómo se llamaba?**

 **¿?: Eso no importa, lo importante es que me cojas aquí y ahora.**

 **la chica castaña sin decir más, beso apasionadamente a Takashi que solo fue cuestión de tiempo que este cayera en el juego, acostándola en la cama mientras se besaban, esta le empezó a quitar la camisa de botones y la tejana a Takashi para después empezar besarlo de pectoral hasta pecho, Takashi no resistió y le quito el sostén a la castaña y empezó a besar sus enormes pechos, hasta que esta le quito su cinturón desabrochando a la vez su pantalón por ultimo le bajo los boxers y empezó a comerse el bate de béisbol xd a Takashi hasta que este se vino. La chica bebía con lujuria el líquido de Takashi, este sin decir más se alejó por un momento para que este se quitara los pantalones y se dejara solo sus botas, mientras la castaña se acomodó y se quitó el resto de su traje de baño para quedar completamente desnuda y por último se acomodó de manera muy sexi para hacer con su dedo índice lo moviera de manera que digiera "ven aquí", Takashi sin pensarlo dos veces se puso encima de la muchacha quien lo recibió con brazos abiertos y con un beso por otro lado Takashi introdujo su pajarito en el gallinero de la chica provocando que gimiera de placer.**

 **Takashi: ¿Te enseño un truco?**

 **Este tenía un truco especial donde su pajarito se encontraba en el gallinero este hizo que creciera un poquito más lo que a la castaña le encanto y la retorció de placer, con ello este empezó a penetrar a la chica, poco a poco aceleraba y le daba más fuerte, durante varios minutos estos se vinieron, a lo que la chica solo se puso encima de Takashi y empezó a juguetear con hasta no mas no poder, moviendo sus nachas de lo más sexy posible, Takashi por un lado solo comía esos par de grandes melones que tenía la muchacha, este no tenía ni idea si esta era de su misma edad o si era mayor que él, no le importo en lo más mínimo solo gozaba el momento.**

 **¿?: ¡OOHH SI!, ¡MAS RAPIDO PAPA!**

 **Este no podía ni una palabra pues se sentía en el paraíso tan solo se le ocurrió una cosa, levantarse y seguir el acto de pie mientras la chica solo se sostenía de su cuello y este restregaba su rostro en el pecho de la chica.**

 **Takashi: ¡DIME VAQUERO MALDITA!, ¡DIME VAQUERO!**

 **¿?: ¡AHH!, ¡OH SI!, ¡VAQUERO!, ¡VAQUERO!, ¡DAME MAS!, ¡MAS!**

 **Takashi: Después de varios minutos, había eyaculado y dejo caerse en la cama con la chica encima, esta tan solo lo besaba y nuevamente empezó a mover sus nachas dando entender que quiere más, pero en ese momento habían tocado la puerta, por lo que Takashi entro un poco en pánico.**

 **Verónica: Oigan, ¿Qué ocurre ahí adentro?, escucho mucho ruido.**

 **Takashi: Mierda, si nos ven.**

 **¿?: SUSS. Tranquilo tan solo cállate y sígueme.**

 **Esta sin decir otra cosa se levantó sigilosamente y agarro el bate de béisbol de Takashi e hizo que le siguiera hasta un segundo baño encontrándose con una tina de baño que nada más en los hoteles se puede ver, había mucho vapor por lo que casi no se veía nada el dúo rápidamente entro a la tina en ese momento la chica güera entro a la habitación encontrándose con toda la ropa regada en el lugar y vio el baño entre abierto y decidió ir a ver encontrándose con Takashi en la tina.**

 **Takashi: H-Hola. ¿Cómo estás?**

 **Verónica: ¿Por qué estás aquí?**

 **Takashi: Bueno… Es que hacía mucho calor y decidí darme un baño para relajarme un poco.**

 **Verónica: ¿En serio?**

 **Takashi: Si.**

 **Verónica: ¿Te importa si lo tomo contigo?**

 **Takashi: Si, claro ¿Por qué no? ...espera un momento, ¿qué dijiste?**

 **Verónica: Sabes eres uno de esos hombres que mientras más nerviosos están, más calientes se ponen. Si haya a fuera hace calor, aquí subirá la temperatura y parecerá horno.**

 **Este decía mientras entraba a la tina del baño y se acercaba poco a poco a Takashi hasta el punto de estar a milímetros de sus labios, pero en ese momento la castaña salió del agua agitada.**

 **¿?: Mierda otro poco más y me ahogo.**

 **Verónica: Lo sabía estabas cogiendo con el chico.**

 **¿?: ¿Qué esperabas?, si no pruebas antes la mercancía no sabes si es buena y déjame decirte que está bien sabroso, que dijo asombroso. Paso arriba de mis expectativas.**

 **Takashi: ¿Qué?**

 **Verónica: Entonces coge rico.**

 **¿?: Averígualo por ti misma.**

 **Takashi: Esperen un momento yo solo…**

 **Antes de que este terminara la güera beso al chico pelirrojo que incluso metió su lengua en la boca de Takashi lo cual le sorprendió además empezó a sentir como su enorme busto se restregaba con su pecho por lo que nuevamente su hormona no solo se alboroto sino se salió de control y empezó a asumir su gran recompensa besándola y metiendo su lengua una y otra vez en la boca de la chica, por otro lado la castaña tan solo se giró un momento para poder tomar tres vasos y tomar una botella de agua ardiente y llenar los vasos por ultimo ofrecerlos a los dos jóvenes quienes quedaron jadeando de ese beso.**

 **¿?: Tengan. Para la sed.**

 **Estos lo tomaron sin alguna objeción, cuando Takashi tomo su primer trago la castaña se acercó y con su lengua toco la lengua de Takashi saboreando su saliva de cada uno, para después cambiar con la güera y por último la castaña con la güera, esto éxito demasiado a Takashi por lo que decido volver a besar a cada una, hasta que la güera se alejó un momento para poder quitarse su taje de baño, mientras Takashi besaba y abrazaba a la castaña para por fin abrir sus piernas para la güera esta se mantuvo encima del chico para que esta se pudiera satisfacer todo lo que quiera, mientras el joven Komuro tan solo se dedicó a mantener miradas con la castaña mientras esta se masturbaba enfrente de este, después de ese momento la güera cambio de posición de manera de que su espalda la pudiera contemplar Takashi con una mano este sostenía y tocaba los pechos de la muchacha mientras con la castaña se acercó y empezó a besar a Takashi mordiéndose los labios el uno al otro con su mano izquierda con sus dedos los introducía en el gallinero de la chica, poco a poco verónica empezó a acelerar la velocidad y sentía que se venía, Takashi por un lado sentía que le faltaba poco para llegar, hasta que verónica llego a su meta, por lo que Takashi decido cambiar de posición de la siguiente manera, verónica abrazo a Takashi por la espalda mientras la castaña se empierno con el joven y empezaban a moverse poco a poco mientras entre los tres se besaban, Takashi sabía que esto no lo tendría todos los días por lo que decido gozándolo a lo máximo, minutos transcurrían y tuvieron su mayor orgasmo del momento, verónica tan solo mordía y besaba el cuello del muchacho y se besaban al mismo tiempo también con la otra chica, por lo que decidieron seguir el juego de la misma manera pero ahora Takashi se pondría en la espalda de verónica y esta se puso enfrente de la castaña besándose y jugando con sus pezones entre ellas mientras sus corrales se unían y se frotaban entre si mientras Komuro su pájaro se puso en medio de ellas este en lo personal solo vio este movimiento en un video más nunca se imaginó probarlo, estos espectacularmente se la pasaban como nunca, pero de repente llego Mia con una cara de ira desenfrenada.**

 **Verónica: Mierda nos cacharon.**

 **Mia: ¡QUIERO QUE SALGAN DE AQUÍ!**

 **Sin más estos rápidamente salieron del baño y se secaron tapándose con toallas, mientras la chica los miraba furiosa, esta tomo del brazo a Takashi y lo llevo a lado suyo.**

 **Mia: Malditas, es hora de que yo me lo coja.**

 **Takashi: ¡¿Qué?!**

 **Este grito antes de ser arrojado a la cama sin su toalla, mía por su parte se quitó su traje de baño y se encimo en Takashi sin antes de pasar sus dedos con saliva y frotar el gallinero para que entrara el pájaro XDDD, Takashi no sabía que carajos pasaba en la cabeza de cada chica, pero eso le empezó a importar un comino y decidió jugar con ellas hasta que este quedara como limón seco y que las chicas quedaran más que satisfechas, este se puso en medio de la cama para que a Verónica quedara su gallinero en la boca del joven mientras Mia le daba carillo al chico, por último la castaña se había puesto en el pecho del chico para que empezara a frotar su trasero en el pecho de este mientras se besaba con ambas chicas, tocándose sus pechos y lamiéndose entre sí, Takashi prácticamente está siendo violado por tres grandes chicas.**

 **Takashi: (¡MIERDA ME ESTAN VIOLANDO!, ¡PERO ME GUSTAAAAA!)**

 **Después de unos minutos de estar en esa posición cambiaron de movimiento quedando Takashi encima de dos chicas mientras frotaba el pájaro en los gallineros de mía y verónica, mientras la castaña puso su trasero para que lo saborearan todos, las chicas no sabían de donde carajos sabia tantas posiciones y de donde salió el muchacho que haya aguantado tantas venidas, pero les encantaba su resistencia, completamente controladas por la lujuria le dieron la gran fiesta al chico pelirrojo, poco a poco Takashi quedaba sin energías, después de casi una hora de que el les diera cariño a todas este quedo sin combustible saliendo de las sabanas rojo como salsa roja y sudoroso queriéndose quitar las sabanas de encima.**

 **Takashi: Ahí, diosito ya no puedo.**

 **Mia: Claro que puedes campeón.**

 **Verónica: Siempre hay más.**

 **¿?: Apenas comenzamos amor, no te iras de aquí hasta que te dejemos como limón seco.**

 **Verónica: Te vamos a violar.**

 **Takashi: Esperen chicas, déjenme respirar.**

 **Mia: Te dejare respirar cuando me dejes invalida.**

 **Las chicas tomaron a Takashi para que este no saliera arrastrado por el suelo las chicas lo llevaron de nuevo a la cama y se encerraron en las sabanas, no dejaron salir al chico de la habitación hasta que se hizo de noche, las chicas dormían abrazadas entre sabanas sonrojadas y con una cara de felicidad, en ese momento entro el abuelo de Takashi a la habitación**.

Fin del lemon. Fin de la canción.

Cristóbal: Hola muchachas, ¿Cómo han estado?

Todas: Ah~~~muy bien.

Cristóbal: Vaya no las había visto tan felices, ¿ocurrió algo importante?

Mia: Si, sensei.

Cristóbal: Que bien y ¿Dónde está mi nieto?

Verónica: Aquí esta.

Esta había descubierto la cama para mostrar a un cadáver que aun respiraba con boxes, era Takashi pálido y falco que al momento de verlo se espantó su abuelo.

Cristóbal: ¡¿QUE CHINGADOS?!, ¿Qué le paso a mi nieto?  
¿?: Fue violado eso paso.

Cristóbal: ¿Hijo te encuentras bien?

Este dijo mientras lo sostenía de los hombros Takashi perecía que no tenía signos vitales.

Takashi: Abuelo…

Cristóbal: Hijo, estas pálido, parece que te chupo el diablo.

Verónica: Algo así paso.

Cristóbal: Que la fregada, te violaron estas tres viejas verdad.

Verónica: No es verdad, él se dejó además le echaba aún más ganas.

Mia: Además nos dejó exhaustas.

Cristóbal: Pobre de mí pupilo, está seco como un muerto, vaya que te dejaron teto. Bueno hijo vístete vamos a cenar, igual ustedes.

Todas: Si sensei.

Takashi: Si abuelo.

Después de unos momentos Takashi había bajado al comedor con su vestuario que antes llevaba mientras las chicas solo traían vestidos de fiesta, mía traía un amarillo, verónica traía uno verde y por último la castaña traía uno rojo, su abuelo vestía como Takashi solo con la tejana blanca, esperándolo con un gran festín.

Cristóbal: Hola mijo, siéntese es su casa.

Takashi: Si abuelo, gracias por la comida.

Este se quitó la tejana al igual que su abuelo, después de unos minutos de cenar su abuelo dejo de comer y se dirigio a Takashi

Cristóbal: Bueno supongo que te preguntas ¿porque estás aquí?, es para platicar sobre tu futuro hijo, casi cumplirás dos años de estar aquí conmigo y veo que te has vuelto bien chingón hijo tanto como a madrazos como intelectualmente, estoy orgulloso de ti hijo, no me esperaba menos de mi nieto, además de que te has ganado el respeto de tu escuela y de toda la cuidad te has ganado mi respeto, aquí Takashi has demostrado que en el cielo no hay retenes y que puedes levantarte del suelo y tomar el vuelo.

Takashi: Gracias Abuelo.

Cristóbal: Bueno además de eso quiero preguntar a ustedes chicas ¿cómo estuvo la revolcadera?

Takashi: ¿Qué?

Verónica: Bueno en mi opinión no había visto a un joven tan agresivo y caliente.

Mia: Yo sinceramente dijo que coge muy rico.

Cristóbal: Ya veo ¿y tú **María**?

María: Bueno me atrevo a decir que coge igual de rico que usted y con su difunto hijo.

Cristóbal: Bueno no se espera menos de un Komuro.

Takashi: Esperen un momento no entiendo nada.

Cristóbal: Bueno te llame aquí para que conocieras a mis novias.

Takashi: ¡NOVIAS!

Cristóbal: Si, era para que te quitaran tu virginidad y veo que no te queda nada de conciencia limpia.

María: Tenlo por seguro.

Cristóbal: Si, además te hice un favor porque veo que no mas no te coges a tu maestra.

Takashi: ¿Xenovia?

Cristóbal: Simón. Esa misma, veo que no mas no te la echas, así que decidí darte un pequeño aventón.

Takashi: Bueno… eso no es del todo verdad.

Cristóbal: ¿Cómo?

Takashi: Ayer yo…y ella…tuvimos…

Cristóbal: ¿Ya te la cogiste?

Takashi: Si.

Cristóbal: Te felicito mijo ya te habías tardado.

Takashi: Si, bueno y esto que tiene que ver con mi futuro.

Cristóbal: Bueno es para que sepas que te estoy ofreciendo un negocio bien importante y quiero ofrecerte dos alternativas, la primera es que te me unas en el negocio y comandes conmigo hasta mi muerte o la segunda opción es que te vayas de nuevo a Tokonosu y te vayas a estudiar bajo tutela de tu madre.

Takashi: Pero abuelo que negocio manejas nunca me lo has dicho, todo esto solo lo tiene un narco.

Cristóbal: Pues eso mismo es Takashi, me dedico al narco, lavado de dinero y comercialización de petróleo.

Takashi: ¿Qué entonces tú eres?

Cristóbal: Si soy nieto del señor de los Cielos, y tú eres su tataranieto. Tu abuela era hija del señor de los cielos, se casó con un japonés llamado Víctor Komuro y yo soy Cristóbal Komuro herede el negocio de mi madre que heredo de tu tatarabuelo.

Takashi: ¿Qué?...

Fin del flashback.

El recuerdo es interrumpido por Morita, quien le dio un golpe en el brazo.

Morita: ¿Qué ocurre porque esa cara Takashi?

Takashi: Bueno es porque al parecer el chico de lentes ye tendrá su próxima novia.

Morita: Me alegro.

Takashi: ¿Cómo se conocieron?

Morita: Bueno fue cuando el llego a mi clase, me cambie de escuela Takashi, no quería ver a rostros que me recuerdan a lo que te hicieron.

Takashi: Bueno lo mismo hubiera hecho.

Morita: Es verdad, por cierto, ¿Qué hiciste mientras estabas en el extranjero?

Takashi: Bueno, estuve entrenando y estudiando.

Morita: Ya veo.

Takashi: ¿Y tú Morita?

Morita: ¿Yo?, bueno me cambié de escuela y ya, solo subí un poco mis calificaciones.

Takashi: ¿En serio?, me alegro, ¿y que dice la novia?

Morita: ¿Novia?, bueno yo sinceramente no tengo, me va mejor en escuela.

Takashi: Ya veo, pensé que tuvieras oportunidad en otra escuela.

Morita. Bueno si tengo oportunidad, pero una cosa es que yo no quiera novia.

Takashi: Bueno si tú lo dices.

En ese momento había aparecido Miku, con cara larga.

Morita: ¿Qué ocurre?, no conseguiste las motos.

Yuki: Si, pero…mi novio me corto.

Morita: ¿Qué cosa?

Yuki: Si, no soporto que me hagan eso.

Takashi: Lo lamento.

Yuki: Da igual, acompáñenme.

Takashi: Vale.

Sin decir otra cosa los chicos siguieron a Yuki sin antes jalar a Hirano, hasta que llegaron un balcón, donde se encontraban seis chicos eran Kakashi, Ryu, Tsunoda y tres amigos de Kakashi. Al momento de que Takashi entro lo primero que vio fue a Kakashi quien mantuvo la mirada fija en este, al momento el que se miraron se paró el tiempo por completo, mirándose fijamente que incluso pudieron ver sus auras rojas carmesí. Pero fueron interrumpidos por Ryu y Morita.

Ryu y Morita: ¿Chicos?

Takashi y Kakashi: ¿Qué?

Ryu: ¿Qué extraño?

Hirano: ¿Soy yo o ustedes cuatro se parecen?

Ryu, Morita, Kakashi y Takashi: ¿De qué hablas?

Hirano: What the fuck?

Yuki: Bueno a lo que venimos. Quiero decirles que dentro de diez minutos empezara la carrera y espero que tengan ya a su asistente que les ayudara a derribar a sus oponentes.

Hirano: ¿Qué cosa?

Yuki: ¿Algún problema?

Hirano: Es solo que no nos dijiste que tendríamos que luchar.

Tsunoda: ¿Qué te ocurre vaquita chiquita?, ¿tienes miedo de que te tiremos? O acaso eres lento para seguirnos el paso.

Hirano: ¿Cómo dices idiota? - este dijo mientras se acercaba a Tsunoda, pero fue detenido por morita.

Morita: Tranquilo Hirano, no vale la pena.

Tsunoda: Ven imbécil, o ¿acaso vas a hacharme a tu Vieja?

Morita: ¿Qué dijiste idiota?

Tsunoda: ¿A caso no escuchas?

Takashi: Tienes mucho hocicó y poco que demostrar.

Tsunoda: ¿A ti quien te metió?

Takashi: No te interesa.

Tsunoda: Parece que tenemos un bocón.

Takashi: Qué chistoso estaba pensando lo mismo.

Estos se empezaron a acercarse hasta que quedaron cercas entres sí, pero fueron separados por Miku.

Miku: Déjenlo para la carrera.

Tsunoda: No te metas Miku.

Miku: Pues si me meto idiota.

Tsunoda: Ja, ¿no me digas que es tu nuevo novio?

Morita: Cierra la boca.

Tsunoda: ¿Y a ti quien te metió?

Morita: Idiota. - este dijo mientras se acercaba a Tsunoda, pero fue detenido por Takashi.

Takashi: Espera Morita, no vale ni siquiera que le prestemos atención.

Tsunoda: Imbécil sí que eres un hocicón. Por qué no hago que muerdas el polvo imbécil.

Takashi: Jajaja, cuando tu metas, segunda yo ya estaré en la meta viejo y podrás saborear el humo de mi moto.

Tsunoda: Ya veremos.

Miku: Bien, el premio será 13 mil yenes y tres motos, modelos SBK 1000 cc: SBK 600 cc: 250 4T, 150. El ganador se lo lleva todo. Bien dentro de diez tendrán que venir con las motos y sus asistentes, si alguien tiene una objeción dígala ahora o calle para siempre.

Todos sin excepción quedaron callados ante tal propuesta, estos sin decir nada automáticamente aceptaron, entonces Miku solo dio una pequeña sonrisa.

Miku: Entonces a-c-o-r-r-e-r. Vayan a echarse unos tragos, consigan a sus chicas y manténganse sobrios.

Kakashi: Bien vamos Ryu.

Tsunoda: Nos vemos en la meta idiota.

Los demás solo salieron sin poner atención a las palabras de Tsunoda, estos al bajar del balcón solo se dividieron, Kakashi nuevamente se fue con Saya de nuevo.

Kakashi: Hola.

Saya: ¿Qué pasa?

Kakashi: Bueno, solo viene a invitarte a bailar.

Saya: ¿Eh?

Kakashi: Qué vengas conmigo a Bailar.

Saya: ¿Bailar?

Kakashi: Si, ¿acaso no sabes bailar?

Saya: Bueno, la verdad no.

Kakashi: Bueno no importa, ven a bailar conmigo yo te enseño, Me podrías hacer el honor. - este dijo mientras extendía su mano.

Saya: Yo…- esta dijo mientras ponía su mano en su pecho, para pensar un momento sus palabras- está bien.

Kakashi: Me alegro, bueno bajaremos vale.

Saya: Si.

Al finalizar esas palabras el joven Kakashi tomo de la mano a Saya para bajar al almacén, mientras Regresando con Takashi.

Canción (Belanova no voy a morrir)

Este se encontraba caminando entre la gente para poder encontrar a una chica que le acompañase, pero no encontraba la indicada, pero en ese momento comenzó a sonar la canción de belanova no voy a morrir, este le recordó tanto a Rei que hizo que recordara cuando el bailo con ella cuando fueron a una fiesta, este empezó a moverse sintiendo la canción.

 **Belanova No voy a morir.**

 **[¿Otra Vez?**

 **Hablándolo sola contra la pared**

 **Aquí todo sigue normal**

 **Veo la gente pasar por mi ventana**

 **No, No me voy a morir**

 **No voy a cambiar solo porque no estás aquí**

 **No, no me duele no**

 **Es solo que a veces me traiciona el corazón**

 **¿Otra Vez?**

 **Hablándole al espejo sobre el**

 **Aquí nada pudo cambiar**

 **Veo la luna brillar por mi ventana**

 **No, no me voy a morir**

 **No voy a cambiar solo porque no estás aquí**

 **No, no me duele no**

 **Es solo que a veces me traiciona el corazón.]**

Mientras este se movía choco con una chica pelirroja, disculpándose rápidamente, sin voltear a verla.

Takashi: Lo siento.

¿!?: No te preocupes… ¿Takashi?

El joven castaño vio nuevamente a la chica dándose cuenta que quien había chocado era nada más ni nada menos que su ex novia…REI MIYAOTO (0o0, no jodan), este al principio le sorprendió ver a Rei de nuevo, este no pudo dar una respuesta, al igual que la pelirroja quien quería llorar en ese momento.

Takashi: Rei…

Rei: Takashi…

 **[Es solo que a veces me traiciona el corazón**

 **Cartas viejas, sueños rotos, las estrellas y tus ojos**

 **Todo lo que no dijimos**

 **Y lo que nos prometimos**

 **Las canciones que escuchamos y los libros olvidados**

 **Todo eso es un recuerdo porque tú te encuentras lejos**

 **No, No me voy a morir**

 **No voy a cambiar solo porque no estás aquí**

 **No, no me duele no**

 **Es solo que a veces me traiciona el corazón**

 **OOOOOOO...]**

 **Fin de la canción.**

Takashi: ¿Qué haces?

Rei: Nada ¿y tú?

Takashi: Nada aquí.

Rei: Te extrañe mucho.

Takashi: Yo…- este no sabía que decir, pero decidió hablar con ella en otro lugar- ¿Quieres un trago? - este dijo con una sonrisa un poco forzada.

Rei: Bueno…sí. – respondió con la misma expresión.

Con esas palabras estos decidieron salir de la pista de baile, por otro lado, Saya junto con Kakashi entraban a la pista de baile abrazados, mientras bailaban levemente la canción de Zoe tus labios rotos, saya se sentía rara, pues ella prácticamente casi nunca salía a lugares así, la mayor parte del tiempo se encontraba entrenando o estudiando, pero algo le decía que esto le cambiaría la vida por completo, en un giro esta pudo ver a lo lejos a Rei caminara lado de un chico esta no lo reconoció al instante, pero no le dio tiempo de verlo mejor porque Kakashi se había parado cercas de ella.

Cancion de Zoè- Labios Rotos.

Kakashi: ¿Qué ocurre?

Saya: Nada, es solo que me pareció a ver visto a un conocido.

Kakashi: Tranquila, mejor disfruta el presente y olvida el pasado.

Saya: Que frase tan mas rara.

Kakashi: Es que usualmente no me topo con gente normal, odio lo normal.

Saya: ¿En serio?

Kakashi: Déjame decirte que tú eres una cosa rara.

Saya; Si me dices que es por mi cabello te daré una patada en los bajos.

Kakashi: No es por eso.

Saya: ¿Entonces qué es?

Kakashi: Porque eres hermosa…Única.

Saya: Seguramente le dices a todas lo mismo.

Kakashi: No, solo a una persona y esa eres tú.

Saya: Payaso.

Kakashi: El que te eriza los labios.

Saya: Baka, eres un poco chistoso, me empiezas a caer bien.

Kakashi: ¿Así, cuanto es la probabilidad?

Saya: Un 0.0001%.

Kakashi: Al menos es algo.

Saya: No sabes de matemáticas baka.

Kakashi: La verdad no.

En eso cuando este giraba por la pista se acercó un poco a saya esta por alguna razón se sentía nerviosa con el chico que parecía de su misma edad y no sabía explicar si Kakashi lo conocía de alguna parte, esta solo se alejó un poco y decidió bailar con Kakashi hasta que acabo la canción, mientras en otro lado sus amigos en el segundo piso les veían, por un lado, Ryu estaba alejado de Wendy, pues esta estaba mirándole a saya con rabia.

Regresando con Takashi y Rei, se encontraban tomando un tequila afuera del almacén, mientras se recargaban en un bote de basura. Para ser su reencuentro se sentían demasiado raros, como si nunca se hubieran conocido, Rei por un lado estaba levemente sonrojada, mientras Takashi tenía una su mirada triste, demasiado triste que lo noto Rei.

Rei; Sabia que estabas en estados unidos.

Takashi: Si, en muchos lugares.

Rei: Quería muchas veces llamarte y verte.

Takashi: Si yo también.

Rei: Te vez igual.

Takashi: ¿En verdad?

Rei: Si.

Takashi: Tu no.

Rei: ¿Ah no por qué?

Takashi: Porque eres más mujer.

Rei: UFufuf, bueno gracias.

Takashi: Si.

Rei: ¿Te ocurre algo?

Takashi: No, nada.

Rei: Bueno… ¿Cuándo regresaste?

Takashi: Hoy. Llegue en la mañana.

Rei: Ya veo.

Takashi: Si.

Rei: Te extrañe mucho.

Takashi: Si.

Rei: ¿Y cómo has estado?

Takashi: Bien, todo bien.

Rei: Que bien.

Takashi: ¿Y tú como has estado?

Rei: Un poco mal, tengo que pagar la renta de mi apartamento, tengo una fuga de agua y bueno, es todo un lio.

Takashi: ¿Apartamento?

Rei: Si. Me pelé con mis padres y no tuve más opción que rentar un lugar para poder dormir, después de lo que ocurrió, ya no era lo mismo con mis padres.

Takashi: Ya veo.

Rei: Si.

Takashi: ¿Cómo ha estado Hisashi?

Rei: Después de lo que ocurrió, él se alejó de mí y ya no supe de él.

Takashi: Ya veo. Lo siento.

Rei: ¿Uh?, ¿lo sientes?, ¿Qué cosa?

Takashi: Por lo que hice hace dos años.

Rei: No, yo debí a verte dicho la verdad y nunca te hubiera hecho daño.

Takashi: No te preocupes por eso, ya lo superé.

Rei: Yo no.

Takashi: Lo lograras.

Rei: Lo dudo.

Takashi: No dudes. - el chico solo respondía lo primero que se le ocurría, pero luego vio de reojo a Rei, quien estaba llorando con sentimiento, esta al ver que Takashi la miraba decidió voltearse y tomar su tequila hasta el fondo, pero fue detenida por Takashi- no debes llorar.

Rei: Lo siento. - esta respondió mientras se secaba sus lágrimas con su brazo.

Takashi: A decir verdad, los primeros meses después de ese día, quería llamarte, escribirte o verte… pero la circunstancias no me dejaron.

Rei: Bueno era por que estabas del otro lado del mundo.

Takashi: Si, es cierto, pero nunca me hubiera detenido para verte. - este dijo mientras la abrazaba.

Rei: Si, te conozco y sé que eres lo bastante tonto como para cruzar el mundo para verme. Y lo bastante lindo como por hacer eso por mí.

Takashi: Si.

En ese momento morita había aparecido.

Morita: Takashi, ya es hora.

Takashi: Si, vamos. - este dijo al momento cuando se separaba de Rei.

Morita: Miyamoto…- este la miro disgustado al verla.

Rei: Hola, es bueno verte Morita.

Morita: Yo no.

Takashi: Vamos morita, ahí una carrera que ganar- este dijo mientras se alejaba de Rei.

Rei: Esperen un momento, ¿estarán ustedes en la carrera?

Takashi: Si.

Morita: No estas, invitada.

Takashi: Morita no seas descortés con las mujeres.

Morita: ¿Descortés?, ¿disculpa?

Takashi: ¿Quieres venir?, dijo si no estás muy ocupada.

Rei: No, para nada, vamos.

Takashi: Bien entonces síguenos.

Con el termino de esas palabras entraron nuevamente al almacén, pero morita había tomado del cuello a Takashi para decirle unas palabras.

Morita: No empieces a joder el presente con el pasado Takashi- tras dedicarle esas palabras a Takashi, se separó de Takashi, antes de que los viera Rei. - vamos por el gordo.

Con eso morita fue rápidamente por Hirano quien se encontraba con Asami.

Morita: Bien campeón vamos mueve el culo, tenemos una carrera.

Asami: ¿Va estar en una carrera?

Hirano: Eh…s-Si, ¿Por qué preguntas?

Asami: ¡ME ENCANTAN LAS CARRERAS! - esta dijo con estrellas de la emoción en los ojos

Morita: Que bien, estas de suerte vas acorrer con este muchachito- este dijo mientras tomaba del cuello a Hirano.

Hirano: Pero es algo peligroso Morita.

En ese momento en su oído de Asami se encontraba un comunicador, del otro lado de la línea se encontraba a unos tres kilómetros una furgoneta donde tres hombres con traje se encontraban monitoreando, uno de estos le habla a Asami por el comunicador.

Comunicador: Asami, recuerda cuál es tu misión, no puedes abandonar tu posición.

Asami: (Es verdad, es mi primera misión como policía, estoy aquí como policía en cubierto, observar y ver los movimientos de nuestro informante Kakashi, y ver si este se puede contactar con los jefes de las pandillas que empezaron a producirse en la ciudad y a producir drogas a gran escala, puede que esto nos ayude, pero).

En ese momento Yuki había aparecido junto con dos cascos uno gris, uno negro y uno rojo.

Miku: Ya muévanse, Kakashi y los demás esperan, ¿Dónde está Takashi?

Comunicador: ¿Escuchaste eso Asami?

Asami: Si lo escuche.

Miku: ¿Dijiste algo?

Asami: No nada.

Miku: ¿Quién es ella?

Morita: La novia de Hirano.

Hirano: ¡¿QUE DICES?!, ¡NO, NO ES VERDAD!

Miku: Bueno que importa, ¿te acompañara en la carrera?

Hirano: E-Este y-yo…hem… ¿Asami, quieres venir?

Asami: Este…jefe.

Comunicador: Acepta Asami, no podemos perder su pista.

Asami: ¿En verdad?, dijo ¡SI! ¡SI! ¡ACEPTO! - dijo mientras lazaba los brazos mientras fingía una sonrisa muy forzada.

Miku: Soy yo o esta chica habla sola. - dijo cercas del oído de morita en forma de que le contaba un chisme. Tan solo Morita hizo un gesto queriendo decir" No sé". - Bien, entonces ten estas son tus llaves y tu casco. - Dijo mientras le entregaba las llaves a Hirano y el casco negro- bueno vámonos.

Morita: ¿Vas a participar?

Miku: Si.

Morita: ¿Y quién te acompañara?

Miku: Tu- dijo al momento que le entregaba el casco gris.

Morita: ¿Qué dices?

Miku: Iba a correr con Tsunoda, pero me cambio por otra chica y vi que tú no tienes acompañante y decidí ir contigo.

Morita: Ya veo.

Miku: ¿Quieres venir o no?

Morita: Si, claro que sí.

En ese momento habían aparecido Takashi y Rei, pero Miku al ver a Rei cambio su cara dulce a una de disgusto.

Takashi: ¿Listos?

Morita: Si.

Miku: Miren quien está aquí, Komuro ¿Por qué estas con esa? ¿no es la misma perra que te engaño con tu mejor amigo?

Rei: Miren quien lo dice el burro hablando de orejas.

Miku: ¿Qué dices?

Morita: Tranquila Miku, no tenemos tiempo para pelear.

Miku: Tienes razón. Te resto a una carrera.

Rei: Una carrera eh. Acepto.

Miku: Bien estas son las llaves Komuro, también te tu casco. - esta dijo mientras le daba las llaves y el casco. - vamos.

Con esas palabras Miku empezó a caminar junto a Morita seguidos por Asami, Kotha, Rei y Takashi, saliendo del almacén y llegando a un garrash, mostrando las cuatro motos que utilizarían los participantes SBK 1000 utilizaría Tsunoda, cc: SBK 600 utilizaría Hirano, cc: 250 4T 150 utilizaría Morita y Ryu, Kakashi utilizaría una DERBI GPR 125 4T KIT 150 y por ultimo Takashi utilizaría una SBK 250, todos y cada uno de los participantes se encontraban en sus motos, Tsunoda se encontraba besándose con una chica haciendo que Miku se pusiera bastante celosa que provoco que empezara a apegarse con Morita, por otro lado Saya se encontraba en el baño vomitando del nerviosismo, Rei se encontraba con Takashi en sus motos con cascos puestos, Hirano se encontraba con Asami esperando, mientras Ryu junto con Wendy y Kakashi se encontraban esperando, Wendy en ese momento saco un éxtasis, pero antes de que se lo tomara Ryu le sostuvo la mano.

Ryu: Ya deja de meterte esas porquerías Wendy, no te harán bien.

Wendy: ¿A ti que te importa lo que me hace bien o no?

Ryu: Porque soy tu novio.

Wendy: ¿Novio?, si lo que digas.

Ryu: Sabes que Wendy, esta va a ser la última vez que te sientas en esta moto, se acabó.

Wendy: ¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?

Ryu: No pienso decir nada más.

Wendy: Idiota.

Por otro lado, Kakashi empezó de impaciente por que Saya aun no salía del baño pues ellos llegaron minutos antes y esta se había metido al baño, por lo que Kakashi decidió entrar al baño de mujeres con un casco. Encontrándose con Saya en el lavabo tomando agua.

Saya: ¿Qué haces aquí idiota?

Kakashi: Vine a sacarte de aquí, ¿Por qué las mujeres tienen que tardarse los siglos?

Saya: Idiota no te tiene que importar.

Kakashi: Como quieras, pero ponte tu cinturón y tu casco, no quiero que tu pelo o tu cerebro quede regado en el asfalto.

Saya: Eres precavido o es que te preocupas por mí.

Kakashi: ¿Preocuparme yo?, jaja si mi segundo nombre es Amida.

Saya: Mentiroso.

Kakashi: No es verdad, mi nombre es Kakashi Amida que significa protector de las almas humanas.

Saya: Seguramente se lo dices a todos.

Kakashi: No, solo lo saben mis seres queridos, no mis amigos.

Saya: Oh, qué bien.

Kakashi: Bueno basta de platica que nos espera una carrera. Oye desátate tus colitas de caballo.

Saya: Bien.

Cuando esta se quitó sus coletas Kakashi se quedó idiotizado, por lo que hizo sonrojar a Saya.

Saya: Oye no me mires así.

Kakashi: Lo siento es que te ves diferente sin tus coletas.

Saya: ¿En verdad?

Kakashi: Te vez más linda.

Saya: G-Gracias.

Kakashi: Bueno basta de a lagos y ten póntelo. - este dijo mientras le ponía el casco a saya.

Saya: Está un poco apretado.

Kakashi: Ese es el punto. Bueno vamos.

Saya: Oye espera.

Kakashi: ¿Qué ocurre?, ¿no me digas que tienes que ir hacer pipí?

Saya: No, no es eso.

Kakashi: Entonces ¿qué es?

Saya: Bueno quería decirte que, a pesar de ser un pelado, bobo…Eres gentil.

Kakashi: Lo tomare como un cumplido, vamos.

Con esas palabras estos salieron del baño y subieron a la motocicleta, con ello salieron los participantes del almacén, ya en la línea de salida se encontraba una multitud de gente gritando.

Takashi: ¿Estas, segura de esto?

Rei: Por supuesto, si eres tú el que conduce no me importa.

Takashi: Bien.

Rei: También lo recuerdas verdad, cuando me llevabas en tu bicicleta al parque y nos divertíamos al máximo.

Takashi: Si…lo recuerdo.

La carrera consistiría viajar dos kilómetros, dar una vuelta y regresar, pero abría dificultades pues había obstáculos en el camino, por lo que los participantes se deben de cuidar, en especial de los demás participantes ya que pueden darte un golpe, en esta carrera se vale todo y para que un participante pueda entrar a la carrera se necesita a una acompañante, para que pueda realizar alguna ayuda al participante, a menos que sea solo una carrera de dos.

Con eso una chica salió a la calle, se encuentran Takashi, Morita, Hirano, Tsunoda, Kakashi y Ryu en ese orden iban estos, Takashi siente una sensación de adrenalina y temor a la vez, pero la chica que va atrás de él, le relaja, pues esta le ha robado su corazón desde que se conocieron, por así decirlo, pero no puede olvidar lo que le hizo hace casi dos años, donde tuvo más que una traición si no el asesinato de aquel chico que la amaba, el sinceramente estaba feliz de verla, juro nunca estar con ella aun que le costará su brazo, pero no era momento de estar pensando eso, por que empezaron a contar.

Tsunoda: Oye cuando llegue a la meta te esperare con los pantalones abajo para que me la chupes, idiota.

Morita: Ni en tus mejores sueños lograrías algo así.

Ryu: Oigan ustedes dos, van hablar como perras en periodos o van a correr como verdaderos hombres.

 **Cancion Let The Bodies Hit The Floor (Lyrics)**

(NOTA: ES COMO LA ESCENA DE RAPIDOS Y FURIOSOS RETO TOKYO XDD) La chica que se encontraba enfrente de todos, levanto su brazo izquierdo eligiendo a una chica que dijo "Ready fast", con eso la chica levanto su brazo derecho eligiendo a otra chica que dijo "And", por último, la primera chica solo levanto sus manos y grito "furious", dando a entender que comenzaran.

 **[ Let the bodies hit the floor**

 **Let the bodies hit the floor**

 **Let the bodies hit the floor**

 **Let the bodies hit the floor whipped because**

 **I can not take it anymore]**

Los participantes aceleraron lo más que pudieron, Kakashi junto a Tsunoda y Takashi levantaron sus motos en forma de caballo, provocando más rapidez, mientras Ryu y Morita comenzaron normal excepto Hirano que al principio arrancaba y frenaba su moto, provocando que se burlaran de él, pero este lo que hizo fue levantar la moto como Takashi, Kakashi y Tsunoda. Dejando boqui abiertos algunos, con esto acelero, con dificultades.

Asami: Pensé que no sabías manejar moto.

Hirano: Bueno, no me gusta manejar motos, pero del cómo se conducirlas es por morita, le pedí que me enseñara un poco.

Asami: Vaya, parece que la enseñanza de ese Morita dio sus frutos.

Hirano: Eso parece.

Con eso acelero un poco más, por otro lado, Kakashi iba en la delantera, seguido de Tsunoda, Takashi, Ryu y Morita, Hirano no le tomo mucho poder alcanzarlos.

Morita: Pensé que te quedarías en la línea de meta viejo.

Hirano: No quería dejarles toda la diversión para ustedes solos.

Takashi: Tiene razón Hirano, vamos haya.

Con eso Takashi acelero un poco más, partir de medio kilómetro empezaron aparecer obstáculos, por lo que debían tener cuidado.

[Uno - No hay nada mal en mí

Dos - No hay nada mal en mí

Tres - No hay nada mal en mí

Cuatro - No hay nada mal en mí].

Mientras con Kakashi era perseguido por Tsunoda, quien le pisaba los talones, este por fin pudo alcanzarle.

Saya: Kakashi, nos alcanzaron.

Kakashi: Sujétate y cúbrete.

Pero cuando menos se lo espero Tsunoda le había soltado un codazo, mientras su acompañante empezó a golpear a Saya con una manopla de hierro en sus brazos. Saya por un lado trato de responder ante los golpes del acompañante de Tsunoda, mientras Tsunoda empezó a golpear a Kakashi con codazos.

Tsunoda: Vamos imbécil.

Kakashi: Te equivocaste de persona gilipollas.

Kakashi le había soltado un codazo a Tsunoda para después tomarlo de la cabeza y azotarlo contra el tablero de su moto, al mismo momento con el equipo de Takashi se encontraba corriendo a toda velocidad esquivando los obstáculos, Hirano pudo ver que en el camino había una rampa de una grúa, por lo que soltó una sonrisa maliciosa, lo que noto Asami.

Asami: ¿Qué ocurre?, ¿Por qué esa sonrisa?

Hirano: Ya lo veras. ¡Chicos!

Takashi y Morita: ¡¿Qué?!

Hirano: Miren esto.

Este acelero un poco más dirigiéndose a la rampa de la grúa, personas que había cercas de ahí en seguida se quitaron.

¿?: ¡Corran!

¿?: ¿Qué hace ese idiota?

Hirano sin pensarlo este se deslizo por la rampa haciendo que este saltara a una altura muy grande que incluso logro llegar alado de Kakashi y Tsunoda, estos se sorprendieron ante la acción de Hirano, decidieron acelerar, Tsunoda por un lado empezó a cerrarle el paso a Hirano, en ese momento la pista dio un giro inesperado pues ya habían llegado a la vuelta de regreso, Kakashi rápidamente bajo la velocidad al igual que Hirano, pero Tsunoda no controlo bien su moto por lo que este cayó al suelo ocasionando que chocara con Hirano y cayera, mientras abrazaba a Asami para que no sufriera alguna lesión, en eso toda la gente se sorprendió en especial Takashi y los demás llegaron con Hirano, bajándose rápidamente Ryu y Morita de sus motos.

Morita: Takashi sigue adelante, veremos a Hirano, vamos lárgate.

Takashi: Vale.

Morita: Gana por nosotros.

En eso Takashi dio rápidamente la vuelta y decidió acelerar lo más rápido posible, por otro lado, morita fue a revisaba a Hirano y a Asami, pero vio que ellos trataban de controlar a la acompañante de Tsunoda quien parecía tener una convulsión, por lo que fueron a verla rápidamente por un lado Tsunoda volvió a subirse a su moto y arranco.

Ryu: Imbécil.

Asami: Mierda, mantén presión en su pecho.

Hirano: Bien.

Asami: Diablos, no aguantara si no la llevamos a una ambulancia rápido.

Wendy: ¡PIDAN UNA AMBULANCIA!

Asami: En eso estoy- con esas palabras Asami saco rápidamente su teléfono y marco- hola señorita soy la detective Asami, solicito apoyo médico urgente, una chica más o menos de unos 17 años tiene una especie de convulsión, en cuanto tiempo llegaran…en 15 minutos, mierda vengan rápido, cuando lleguen les daré mis datos.

Cuando esto escucho Ryu se sorprendió y miro a Wendy quien lo miro seriamente, este saco una pistola poniéndola en la cabeza de Asami.

Ryu: Lo siento.

Morita al ver esto tacleo a Ryu ocasionando que cayera y disparara, morita sin pensarlo empezó a forcejear con él para quitarle el arma, pero Wendy tomo del cuello a Morita para que le soltara en eso Asami fue a detener a Wendy soltándole un golpe en la cara para después dejarla en el suelo mientras le apuntaba y sacaba su micrófono.

Asami: Comandante, requiero refuerzos tengo a…

Wendy: Lo siento mi vida, hoy no.

Sin decir otra palabra Wendy saco una 9ml con silenciador pequeño y le disparo a Asami en el pecho por el impacto esta cayó al suelo, Wendy en seguida apunto a Yuki, por último, Hirano por otra parte rápidamente fue en auxilio a Asami, por otro lado, Ryu golpeo a Morita quitándoselo de encima, este separo rápidamente y se subió a su moto junto con Wendy mientras aun apuntaba con el arma y arranco a toda velocidad, mientras Hirano reviso a Asami quien respiraba agitadamente.

Hirano: No Asami. No mueras.

Asami: Estoy Bien, Mierda eso dolió. Comandante son dos sospechosos quienes huyen en una cc: 250 4T 150, cambio. - esta dijo mientras se quitaba su sudadera para ver la bala en su chaleco anti balas.

Morita. Mierda se escapan. Hay que seguirlos.

Asami: No se preocupen, no los persigan.

Morita: ¿Qué?, pero si ellos.

Asami: No tiene caso, luego les atrapare.

Morita: Aguarda eres Policía.

Asami: No, soy detective, pero luego les cuento.

Con ello esta se paró y se dirigió a ver a la muchacha quien dejó de respirar, Asami se quedó en silencio de rodillas con cara triste al ver que no podían hacer nada.

Asami: Mierda.

Mientras en la carrera Kakashi se encuentra ya cercas de la meta, seguido de Takashi quien no podía alcanzarle.

Rei: A este paso no les alcanzaremos.

Takashi: ¿Eso piensas?

Rei: ¿Qué dices?, ¿Takashi?

Takashi: ¡SUJETATE!

Este como en el anime vio otro camión con una rampa hacia arriba, este decidió acelerar a todo dar hasta que este salto todas las personas incluyendo a Hirano, Asami y a Morita vieron como este salto, cayendo cercas de Kakashi. Takashi pudo mantener el equilibrio y acelero, Kakashi y Takashi se encontraban a la par, quedando ya menos de 150 metros de la meta, ese momento el tiempo se detuvo el cuarteto lo sintió por el aire y veían como las personas les veían, Takashi volteo a ver a Kakashi al igual que este, pero en ese momento Tsunoda apareció y golpeo la llanta trasera de Takashi ocasionando que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera junto con Tsunoda, Kakashi al ver caer a Takashi decide frenarse un momento y ver a Takashi quien se paró enseguida para ir a ver a Rei, en eso Takashi cruzo miradas con Kakashi y pudo sentir como si fuera un rencuentro pues a ese chico sentía que alguna vez lo había visto, saya por un lado se le hacía familiar el muchacho, pero no reconocía quien era pues tenía su casco además sentía un especie de ambiente raro y destructor, Kakashi en ese momento arranco la motocicleta y decidió seguir con la carrera, en eso Takashi vio a Rei quien abrió los ojos cuando este le quito el casco.

Takashi: Oye, ¿estás bien?

Rei: Mejor que nunca. -al momento de abrir sus ojos.

Takashi: Me alegro. Vámonos.

Rei: Si.

Takashi: Ven, tenemos que ir a ver a Morita y a los demás.

Rei: Si.

Tsunoda: ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH!, ¡MIERDA MI BRAZO ME DUELE!

Este se retorcía del dolor pues su brazo derecho se había roto, Rei en ese momento se levantó y se dirigió con Tsunoda parándose encima de este y dándole un golpe en la cara.

Rei: Maldito idiota, esa chica la abandonaste…eres un maldito.

Takashi: Rei, déjalo no vale la pena.

En eso está lo azoto contra el suelo mientras se levantaba.

Rei: Pobre diablo.

En eso estos dos se subieron a la motocicleta y se dirigió con Hirano y morita. Mientras con Kakashi este llego con saya a la meta, Saya en seguida se quitó el cinturón, su casco y se dispuso a ir a ver qué había ocurrido con los demás corredores, pero todas las personas se acercaron para felicitarles en especial a Kakashi instruyéndole el paso a saya, esta se sentía muy preocupada por los demás corredores, pero en ese momento se empezaron a escuchar sirenas de patrullas y llego Ryu con Wendy.

Ryu: ¡LA POLICIA!

Kakashi: ¡VAMONOS!

En ese momento todo el mundo empezó un gran alboroto, gritando y empujándose, pues había llegado algunos oficiales atrapando a unos cuantos chicos, Asami por un lado tomo la moto de morita y fue a toda velocidad a la meta, morita y los demás trataron de seguirla, pero en eso tres policías les habían acorralado.

Ryu: Kakashi, larguémonos rápido.

Kakashi: Espera ¿y Takagi?

Ryu: Déjala.

Kakashi: ¡NI MADRES!, Ryu vete, nos vemos en tres días en el puerto.

Wendy: ¿Y tú que harás?

Kakashi: Por saya.

Saya por un lado se encontraba nerviosa, además de que esta había sido empujada cayendo al suelo, un oficial de policía había ido por está tomándola del brazo tratando de arrestarla. Kakashi al ver esto fue corriendo en su ayuda, sin quitarse el casco, dándole una patada en la cara al oficial y ofreciéndole la mano a Saya.

Kakashi: Rápido, no tengo toda la maldita noche.

Saya: Bien.

Kakashi: Sube rápido. Y tapa la matricula.

En eso está rápidamente se subió a la moto de Kakashi y arranco a todo lo que podía, Saya en eso se quitó la chaqueta blanca para cubrir la matricula, en eso un oficial les tomo foto a ambos. A toda velocidad estos salieron, cruzándose con Asami, esta rápidamente freno y decidió seguirles. Pero en eso un oficial había saltado tacleándola y tirándola de la motocicleta.

Asami: ¡IDIOTA!, ¡SOY DETECTIVE!

Kakashi: Hasta luego idiota.

Este dijo mientras le hacía "pito" con su dedo XD, después de esta acción este decidió acelerar pues patrullas habían aparecido, con ello este decidió ir a un tipo campo de sembradío de maíz de grandes hojas.

Kakashi: Sujétate y cúbrete que el viaje estará un poco agitado.

Saya: ¿Qué de que hablas? ¡OH MIERDA!

En ese momento este se adentró en el campo, después de unos minutos de rolarla por el campo este hizo que dos choches patrullas chocaran, mientras uno por accidente perdió el control y se estrelló en un granero pues Kakashi hizo que le siguiera como loco, hasta que el coche acelerara todo lo que podía, con ello este decidió irse del lugar, hasta llegar a la ciudad, este se paró en un semáforo, pero se levo la sorpresa al voltear a ver a saya con varias hojas y con una rama en su cabello.

Kakashi: ¡HAY!, ¿Qué te paso?

Saya: Pues el mi cabello conoció lo que es las ramas, telarañas, entre muchas cosas gracias a ti pedazo de baka.

Kakashi: Lo siento, era necesario.

Saya: Si, lo que digas ahora quiero que me lleves a mi casa.

Kakashi: Ah, es verdad, bien ¿Dónde vives?

Saya: Vivio del otro lado del puente Onbetsu.

Kakashi: Jaja.

Saya: ¿Qué se te hace gracioso?

Kakashi: A ver déjame analizar las cosas, vives del otro lado del puente Onbetsu vecindario de ricachón y de gente disque humilde.

Saya: Si, ¿algún problema?

Kakashi: No es solo que se me hace raro que una chica como tú estés por aquí.

Saya: Pues vine por aquí, por mis padres que querían ver a un hombre muy importante en nuestra familia.

Kakashi: Así, ¿Quién?

Saya: No lo puedo decir.

Kakashi: Bueno, no importa, vámonos porque posiblemente tus padres han de estar preocupados.

Saya: Si.

Kakashi: Sabes te envidio un poco.

Saya: ¿Por qué?

Kakashi: Porque siempre has estado viviendo en lujos y lo tienes todo, yo tenía que luchar por conseguir un pan.

Saya: Sabes el estar rodeado de lujos o dinero, note promete ni te puede comprar amistades sinceras o el amor.

Kakashi: Tal vez.

En eso este arranco su motocicleta, quedándose en silencio durante todo el camino, por más o menos unos treinta minutos llegaron a las afueras de la mansión de saya.

Kakashi: Ya llegamos.

Saya: Si, bueno, gracias. - dijo esta al momento de bajarse de la moto.

Kakashi: Bueno ya estás en tu territorio.

Saya: Por cierto, gracias por lo de hace rato, por defenderme de esos maleantes y del oficial.

Kakashi: Es un gusto.

Saya: Bueno…

En ese momento cuatro camionetas se acercaban rápidamente, saya en seguida se puso nerviosa y sabía que eran sus padres.

Saya: Mierda, mis padres.

Kakashi: Vámonos.

Saya: ¿Qué?, espera.

Este sin decir otra palabra arranco la motocicleta para irse a la parte trasera de la casa para después subir el alto muro con saya y esconderse en unos arbustos.

Saya: Oye idiota si sabes que tenemos anillos de seguridad.

Kakashi: No me digas que nunca te has escapado.

Saya: No es eso, si no que nunca lo he intentado.

Kakashi: Es mejor eso a que te vean conmigo a estas horas de la noche.

Saya: Bien tú, ganas. Pero será difícil ir a mi habitación.

Kakashi: Pus donde está tu cuarto.

Saya: En el segundo piso.

Kakashi: No hay problema. He subido mayores alturas.

Saya: ¿Qué?, ¿no te da miedo?

Kakashi: El miedo no está en mi vida, ven es nuestra oportunidad. - este dijo antes de tomar de la mano a saya y salir de los arbustos.

Saya: Espera.

Kakashi: Silencio, oh nos descubrirán, ya llegamos. - con esas palabras este se inclinó con manos juntas, esto a saya se le hizo raro y no entendía.

Saya: ¿Qué haces?

Kakashi: Pues ¿qué crees que hago?, correrás hacia mí y te daré impulso para que te agarres de uno de los tubos de tu habitación.

Saya: No, no puedo.

Kakashi: No me digas que no lo has hecho.

Saya: Bueno…

Kakashi: Maldita sea, me tengo que topar con alguien que es más miedoso que el perrito cobarde de cartoon network, incluso diría que son parientes.

Saya: No es cierto.

Kakashi: Cállate y sube a mi espalda.

Saya: ¿Qué?

Kakashi: Rápido no tarda el guardia en regresar.

Saya: Bien.

Sin decir otra objeción saya se dispuso a subir a su espalda de este subió por algunos barrotes de la casa hasta que este llego al balcón y dejar a saya.

Kakashi: Sabes deberías bajarles un poco a las ensaladas.

Saya: Baka.

Kakashi: Bueno me retiro, luego

Saya: Baka. Bueno me retiro, hasta nunca.

Kakashi: Oye, ¿no me darás un regalo de agradecimiento?

Saya: Ah, sí casi se me olvida. - esta dijo al momento de acercarse a Kakashi con una sonrisa, esta se acercó muy cercas de Kakashi al punto de casi besarse, el chico pensó que le besaría por lo que cerró los ojos, pero saya dijo unas palabras. - ni en tus mejores sueños tonto- al termino de esas palabras esta le empujo para que este cayera en los arbustos.

Kakashi: Auch, eso dolió. - este nuevamente miro a saya quien se despedía haciéndole pito a este chico, quedo un poco divertido, pero rápidamente se paró para salir ahí, para salir corriendo y saltándose la enorme pared, mientras con saya esta rápidamente entro a su habitación sigilosamente y se adentró en su cama, pero sintió ah alguien más en su cama, esta rápidamente se levantó y prendió la luz y vio que era Saeko.

Saya: ¿Busujima que haces aquí?

Saeko: Cubriéndote.

Saya: ¿Qué?

Saeko: Si, ahora tu madre piensa que te has dormido conmigo.

Saya: Vaya, te debo una, pero ¿tu padre no se enoja?

Saeko: No, mi padre esta aun con el tuyo en la fiesta, según lo que me conto tu madre.

Saya: Ya veo, por cierto ¿Dónde demonios te habías metido Busujima?, me dejaste sola.

Saeko: Bueno es una larga historia, pero tu dime, ¿Quién era ese el que te dejo?, ¿no me digas que es tu novio?

Saya: No, ni le conozco, es solo que me ayudo de salir de un problema.

Saeko: ¿Cuál problema?

Saya: Bueno, unos idiotas querían pasarse de listos conmigo y el me defendió porque alguien me dejo tirada. - esta dijo mientras miraba a Saeko.

Saeko: Oh, vaya no sabía que te había ocurrido, intente marcarte por teléfono, pero me mandaba a buzón.

Saya: Se me rompió el celular y el tuyo.

Saeko: Bueno al parecer lo tiene alguien más.

Saya: Pues vaya oportuna eres. Por cierto ¿qué hiciste todo el día?

Saeko: Bueno en primera me alejé un poco del karaoke porque conocí a un chico y bueno me distraje un poquis, de ahí estuve buscándote durante todo el día, al final me encontré con el chofer que nos trajo y dijo que tú ya estabas en tu mansión y decidí venir, aparte de que tu madre regreso de la fiesta un poco cansada, todo fue de maravilla.

Saya: Espera un momento, ¿Quién te dijo eso?

Saeko: No sé, el chofer me dijo que había marcado un muchacho y dijo que te encontrabas en la mansión.

Saya: (¿Habrá sido ese idiota de Kakashi?)

Saeko: Bueno cuéntame quien eres ese chico.

Saya: Nadie importante, me voy a cambiar y me voy a dormir, mañana hablamos.

Saeko: Bien.

Con esas últimas palabras estas decidieron acostarse, Saeko tan solo pensó en Takashi y el cuándo le volvería a ver.

Saya: (Takashi, no sabes cuánto te necesito ver, quisiera abrazarte y decirte que te amo).

Saeko: (Komuro Takashi, me pregunto si le volveré a ver, quiero molestarlo un poco más).

Una hora antes, Takashi se encontraba viendo como llegaban los policías, pero no pudo llegar con Hirano y Morita pues a ellos y a mi Miku les habían atrapado, este sin decir otra palabra decidió salir de ahí lo más rápido posible, tomando la carretera hasta que llego a la cuidad, este mantuvo se adentró en los barrios bajos y en callejones perdiendo a los policías en seguida, después de esto se escondieron en un callejón.

Takashi: ¡FUIF!, Creo que los perdimos.

Rei: Cierto, pero para estar seguros debemos irnos a un lugar más seguro, también donde puedas ocultar la moto.

Takashi: ¿A tu casa?

Rei: No, yo te dijo dónde.

Takashi: Bien.

Con ello este arranco la moto y empezó a seguir las indicaciones de Rei, poco a poco Rei empezó a dirigirle a los barrios bajos y poco agradables de Tokonosu, hasta que paro en lo que parecía apartamentos viejos de la ciudad, Rei sin más se bajó de la motocicleta.

Rei: Gracias por dejarme.

Takashi: ¿Vives aquí?

Rei: Si, es porque me pele con mis padres por lo que paso hace dos años y bueno es una larga historia.

Takashi: Lo siento.

Rei: No te preocupes, tengo lo que merezco.

Esta dijo en un tono melancólico mientras se volteaba y empezaba a caminar, pero fue detenida por Takashi.

Takashi: Claro que no mereces esto.

Rei: Claro que si, por lo que te hice. Diablos, parece que el karma me las está cobrando.

Takashi: No digas eso Rei.

Rei: Takashi. Por favor no seas solidario conmigo, yo solo te hice daño…- esta dijo con una cara triste y melancolica.

En ese momento unas motos empezaron a rodear y a cerrar la avenida, rodeando a Takashi y a Rei, cuando uno de estos se paró y se bajó de su moto quitándose su casco mostrando a un chico de cabello negro con corte de mohicano, ojos morados y con un arete de anillo, vistiendo con unos pantalones de mezclilla negros, una camisa negra y una chamarra de cuero color café.

Rei: Mierda. Takashi vete de aquí, rápido.

Takashi: ¿Qué de que hablas?

¿!?: Rei, Hola cariño, ¿Qué paso con mi pago?, me debes un mes.

Rei: Mañana te pagare.

¿!?: No mi amor el pago debe hacerse ahora, ¿o la menos de que tengas algo más que ofrecer? - este decía mientras abrazaba a Rei y le tocaba su trasero.

Takashi: Ya te dijo que te va a pagar. – Takashi argumento de manera fría.

¿!?: ¿Quién es?, ¿tu nuevo novio? – este solo miro de rojo a Takashi para después ver a rei.

Rei: No, es un viejo amigo.

¿!?: Vaya, entonces ese tu cachorro lame huevos. Así que los rumores son ciertos, eres una ramera come huevos.

Takashi en seguida se bajó de su motocicleta para que este se acercara y tomara del hombro al muchacho, pero este enseguida empujo a Takashi.

¿!?: No me toques. ¿QUE HUBO GALLITO TENGO GANAS DE PELEAR?

Tras esas palabras este le dio un golpe en la cara de Takashi sacándole sangre en ese golpe, pero antes de que volviera a responder este le dio un golpe directo a la nariz de T$%&/, cayendo al suelo y se alejó a arrastras de Takashi, mientras el pelirrojo se levantó y escupió sangre de su boca.

Takashi: Le pides una disculpa y hasta ahí la dejamos.

El chico sin decir una palabra decidió atacar a Takashi, pero este con toda su rapidez y fuerza le dio una patada haciendo que este callera. Este rápidamente se paró para poder seguir la pelea, Takashi se puso en modo de defensa, pero en ese momento uno de los motociclistas golpeo a Takashi con un bate haciendo que este callera, dando oportunidad para que los demás empezaran a patearle, Rei trato de intervenir, pero uno de estos la sujeto y la obligaba a ver. Hasta que Takashi decidió levantarse quitándole el bate al chico para utilizarlo como arma, golpeando en el estómago a uno para que a otro le golpeara en la cara y por último el jefe le dio una patada para que se desequilibrara y después le diera un golpe en el muslo con el bate, haciendo que este callera, pero dos chicos atacaron a Takashi uno tomándolo por la espalda mientras el otro fue a golpearlo de frente, pero Takashi rápidamente con sus dos pies pateo al chico haciendo que cayera al igual que Takashi con el otro sujeto, este le dio fuertes codazos para que le soltara y lo logro, pero el jefe se había parado y saco una revolver de cañón largo en la cara de Takashi.

¿!?: ¡YA VALISTE VERGA BABOSO!

Rei: No Tora, por favor baja eso, te juro que te pagare todo, por favor te ruego perdónale la vida. - esta se había puesto en medio de los dos e hizo reverencia de súplica arrodillándose enfrente de este, mientras solo Takashi hizo una cara de molestia, el chico al notar esto solo bajo la revolver.

Tora: Bien Rei si eso quieres entonces está bien, pero quiero lo doble para el siguiente mes, si no voy a fusilarte a ti y este maricon.

Rei: Gracias. Tora.

Tora: Vámonos.

Tras esas palabras todos se retiraron subiendo a sus motos y arrancaron para salir del lugar, por un lado, Rei se levantó, pero Takashi le dio una cachetada.

Takashi: Eres una tonta, no te dije que suplicaras por mi vida.

Rei: Te lo debía.

Takashi: Tu no me debes nada Rei.

Rei: Ven acompáñame, debo limpiarte la sangre. - esta dijo al momento de caminar

Takashi: Rei, ¿Qué haces aquí? – este tomo del brazo a Rei.

Rei: Ven te lo contare adentro, aquí es peligroso.

Estos sin decir otra palabra entraron a lo que parecía un apartamento en mal estado, adentro se encontraba varias cosas regadas por el apartamento, con una mesa de centro con varios platos y cosas regadas en este, enfrente se encontraba un sillón de uno, con una televisión vieja enfrente, esto era obviamente la sala, Rei rápidamente entro a su baño para sacar el botiquín de auxilios, mientras Takashi solo veía el apartamento y pudo ver un recuadro donde este estaba con Hisashi Rei y Saya, abrazados, este le dio un poco de melancolía, al ver la foto.

Rei: Es cuando fuimos a Canto de excursión, recuerdo que había mucho frio y tú y Hisashi activaron la alarma de incendios.

Takashi: Si lo recuerdo, nos cacharon los profesores al final.

Rei: Si, es verdad. Ven Takashi para que pueda limpiarte.

Este sin decir nada siguió a Rei hasta su habitación o lo que parecía su habitación, era de color blanco el fondo, con un ropero de madera, un tocador viejo blanco, y su cama de madera, Rei solo empezó a quitar algunas prendas de su cama y arrimo un sillón café enfrente de su cama.

Rei: Perdón por el desastre. No acostumbro a recibir visitas. Por favor siéntate para que te revise.

Takashi: Si no hay problema. – este sin más se sentó en la cama para que Rei empezara a revisarlo. Después de unos minutos de que esta le revisara y le limpiara la sangre, hasta que por fin termino y se mantuvieron callados por varios minutos hasta que Takashi decidió hablar. - ¿Qué ocurrió con tus padres?

Rei: Me pele con ellos.

Takashi: ¿Y Hisashi?

Rei: Tiene como seis meses que no lo veo.

Takashi: ¿Qué ocurrió durante el tiempo que me fui?

Rei: De todo…ocurrió todo…

Cancion de Eminem Stan.

 **[** **My tea's gone cold**

 **I'm wondering why I got out of bed at all**

 **The morning rain clouds up my window**

 **And I can't see at all**

 **And even if I could it'd all be gray**

 **But your picture on my wall**

 **It reminds me that it's not so bad, it's not so bad** **]**

Flashback:

Rei se encontraba en una habitación de hospital escribiendo sentada en un sillón esperando a que despertara Hisashi, esta estaba pensando en todo lo ocurrido en la escuela con Takashi. Hasta que despertó Hisashi, pero a este no se le puede ver la cara más que unas vendas alrededor de este.

Hisashi: Rei…

Rei: Hisashi ya despertaste, que alegría. - esta dijo al momento de levantarse.

Hisashi: ¿Qué paso?, ¿Dónde está?

Rei: Bueno tuviste una pelea.

Hisashi: ¿Dónde está Takashi? - este dijo mientras se tocaba el rostro con su mano derecha.

Rei: El…se fue de Tokonosu.

Hisashi: Ya veo…- este tenía una mirada oscura y fría, lo que a Rei le daba un poco de miedo, este se paró de la cama para dirigirse al baño de la habitación.

Rei: Hisashi espera, el doctor dijo que reposaras.

Hisashi: ¡NO! - este se miró en el espejo para que después este le diera un fuerte golpe en el espejo de este- ¡MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA!, ¡TAKASHI ERES UN MALDITO!, ¡UN MALDITO! - este por el enojo empezó a golpear la pared sin compasión.

Rei al ver esto no pudo soportar ver a Hisashi así por lo que decidió llamar al médico, estos llegaron en seguida para tomar a Hisashi y sedarlo, días después de que había salido del hospital se encerró en su casa y no salió durante semanas, Rei por otro lado era el hazme reír de la escuela al saber que todo lo que dijo de Takashi era mentira fue acosada por todos, tratándola como menos que una mierda, mojándola, tirándole sus cosas, esconderle sus cosas, llenar de mierda su casillero, incluso los profesores le hacían burla y la ponían en ridículo, en su casa era la misma historia, prácticamente ella tenía que comer sola, porque su madre ya no hacía de comer, además de que no hablaba con ella, la ignoraba, su padre no quería ni verla y casi siempre se encontraba fuera y tomaba doble turno solo para no verla.

Señor Miyamoto: Seré franco congrio Rei, no quiero verte la cara, eres una deshonra para nuestra familia, nunca espere que tu fueras una mujer que le abre las patas a cualquiera, así que ni siquiera se te ocurra hablarme, no responderé.

La joven castaña no sabía lo que ocurría, solo pensaba que era solo un mal tiempo, pero en el fondo sabía que esto era obra de lo que hizo a Takashi, aunque no creía en le fuerza divina o en el karma sabía que algo le hacia todo esto, esta empezó a tener contracciones y vomito inmediato, esta lo supo al momento estaba embarazada y lo pudo comprobar con una prueba de embarazo, no sabía qué hacer si decirle a Hisashi que esperaba un hijo de este o mantenerlo en secreto, además de que no tardarían sus padre en darse cuenta de que ella estaba embarazada, hasta que volvió a ver a Hisashi, estos se encontraban en una habitación sin ropa, Rei solo se cubría con una sábana, mientras Hisashi tomaba alcohol sentado en la cama.

Rei: Hisashi tengo algo que contarte.

Hisashi: ¿Qué es? - este dijo rápido y en seco.

Rei: Estoy embarazada.

Hisashi al escuchar esas palabras se paró y empezó a caminar, poniéndose sus pantalones y ropa rápidamente.

Rei: ¿Hisashi no te importa?

Hisashi: No.

Rei: Pero si es tu hijo.

Hisashi: Que se pudra.

Rei: ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

Hisashi: Cállate, solo es una estúpida excusa para que no te deje.

Rei: ¿Qué?  
Hisashi: Esto se acabó Rei, no me vuelvas a buscar.

Rei: Después de todo lo que pasamos juntos.

Hisashi: No lo hice porque te quería, lo hice para vengarme de Takashi.

Rei: ¿Qué?

Hisashi: Así que deja de molestar.

Tras esas palabras Hisashi tomo su sudadera para que este saliera y azotara la puerta, Rei no podía creer lo que había escuchado y decidió llorar por un tiempo, después esta salió del hotel para encontrarse con su madre quien la esperaba de brazos cruzados, y sin decir nada le mostro la prueba de embarazo.

Kiriko: ¿Tienes algo que decir?, lo hablaremos en casa

Sin más estas decidieron tomar un taxi y las dejo en su residencia, Rei junto a Kiriko se sentaron en la mesa sin decir una palabra hasta que llego su padre junto a Hisashi.

Rei: ¿Hisashi?

Miyamoto: Siéntate. – este le dijo a Hisashi sin decir nada este se sentó a lado de Rei.

Kiriko: Bien Hisashi dime ¿cómo mantendrás a mi hija?

Hisashi: Mi tío tiene una empresa de publicidad así que le pediré que me ayude en ese aspecto.

Miyamoto: Bien, ¿en donde vivirán?

Hisashi: Pensaba en un apartamento, cercas de un lugar tranquilo.

Miyamoto: Esta bien, ¿Cuándo la desposaras?

Hisashi: Antes de que empiece el invierno.

Miyamoto: Muy bien terminamos esta conversación, gracias Hisashi, puedes retirarte.

Hisashi: Si, adiós.

Rei no sabía lo que había ocurrido por que Hisashi había cambiado de parecer en poco tiempo, mientras sus padres solo se levantaron sin decir otra palabra.

Hisashi: Rei vendré por ti dentro de dos meses, tendré dinero para pagar el apartamento. Nos vemos luego.

Sin más que decir este se retiró dejando sola a Rei, después de ese día los días trascurrieron normalmente y llego el día en el que ella partiría, esta se sintió abandonada y muy poco feliz sus padres sin decir una palabra se fueron a desayunar, dejando a ella y a Hisashi empacar sus cosas y transportarlas en el lugar en el que vive actualmente, los días pasaban y está junto a Hisashi empezaron a formar su familia, la relación entre Hisashi y Rei iba por los suelos este solo desayunaba, dejaba muy poco dinero y salía todo el día y regresaba hasta la noche, Rei se sentía sola y no podía hacer nada más que esperar ayuda, esta pasaba las horas leyendo y llorando maldiciendo a Takashi, pues esta lo odiaba pues si este nunca se hubiera enterado de su romance con Hisashi no hubiera pasado todo lo que estaba viviendo, porque sabía que esto iba de mal en peor, aunque en el fondo lo amaba y quería que estuviera con ella para consolarla y ayudarla, no tenía el apoyo moral para poder seguir adelante, un día cualquiera esta empezó a discutir con Hisashi porque este llegaba tarde y no le decía el por qué, Hisashi había perdido el control por lo que salió del apartamento, dejando sola a Rei esta se encontraba llorando hasta que sintió un fuerte golpe en su estómago que la hizo retorcerse, pudo ver que esta estaba sangrando, esta entro en pánico y decidió pedir ayuda, hasta que unos vecinos llamaron a una ambulancia, esta se encontraba en su habitación junto a un doctor.

Doctor: Lo siento señorita, no pudimos hacer nada, usted tuvo un aborto, lo siento.

Rei quedo atónita ante esas palabras del doctor por lo que decidió llorar lo más fuerte que podía, tras ser baja de alta regreso a su apartamento, estuvo convencida de que nadie le ayudaría, por lo que decidió trabajar y posteriormente regreso a la escuela, obviamente esta se cambió a una escuela diferente llamada Academia Sakakino. (Nota: Para que me entiendan, es la escuela en la que asiste la chica güera que parece en el capítulo 5 en la serie original, con todo y mismo uniforme, no conozco su nombre ni qué escuela iba, hagan de cuenta que es esta). Esta había entrado en este instituto y pudo volver a empezar de cero, poco a poco pudo acostumbrarse a su rutina, cumpliendo un año de lo que ocurrió, pandilleros empezaron a infestar la calle, donde conoció a Tora quien le ofreció protección absoluta por una paga requerida, esta no tuvo otra opción más que aceptar el trato, pues había hombres que la acosaban, esta se encontraba trabajando duramente, pero el gerente le dio el día libre, por lo que pudo ir a una fiesta donde esta se encontró con Takashi.

Fin del flashback. Fin de la canción.

Takashi: Lo siento.

Rei: No te preocupes por eso, supongo que me lo merecía.

Takashi: No Rei, tú no te merecías todo eso, yo lo siento.

Rei: No Takashi, la que se debe disculpar soy yo, debí a verte dicho la verdad.

Takashi: Rei.

Rei: Por eso. - esta se arrodillo y suplico- ¡POR FAVOR PERDONAME TAKASHI!, ¡PERDON!, ¡PERDON!, ¡PERDONAMEEEEEEEE!

Takashi: Rei…- este se había agachado para abrazar a Rei quien empezó a expulsar lágrimas de sus ojos – por favor no llores, no me gusta verte llorar.

Rei: ¡Perdóname!

Takashi en el fondo sentía que su corazón se desgarraba al verla llorar, pero una parte de este estaba alegre y no quería perdonarla, solo la abrazo.

Takashi: Te-te perdono…pero deja de llorar Rei.

Rei: Takashi, te extrañe mucho…

Takashi: Si…yo también…

Tras unos cuantos minutos de silencio Takashi decidió levantarse.

Takashi: Bueno es un poco tarde así que me retiro, descansa Rei.

Rei: Te acompaño.

Estos salieron del apartamento, Takashi se subió a la motocicleta, Rei solo se quedó observando a Takashi y viceversa, Rei se acercó a Takashi a la altura de sus labios, apunto de darse un beso, pero Takashi movió su rostro para que esta no le besase.

Takashi: No, aun no estoy listo Rei.

Rei: Descuida, te estaré esperando. Es una promesa.

Takashi: Si.

Este decidió arrancar la motocicleta para poder alejarse, Rei solo le miraba con lágrimas en los ojos mientras el viento soplaba, Takashi solo miraba a Rei por el espejo con una melancolía que pensó que había exterminado por completo, así estuvo hasta que se perdió la vista entre ellos.

 **Invierno de silencio**

 **Piter G y Nery Godoy**

 **Nery:**

 **A los ojos me mirabas al oído me cantabas los silencios eran caricias y los besos eran sonrisas aún recuerdo los momentos cuando decías cuanto te quiero**

 **Que apareces de la nada sin sentido sin palabras las miradas aparecen los sentidos desvanecen las heridas que me clavas los puñales por la espalda**

 **Nada de besos por las mañanas ni un buenos días te extrañaba como cambian los sentimientos todas sonrisas o sufrimiento**

 **Coro:**

 **Tu mirada no se cruza en mi mirada ya no siente el tic he perdido aquella magia que sentí dentro de mi ya no quiero prometer amor el amor es el hogar de dos y somos dos en un invierno de silencio (x2)**

 **Cada día que pasaba y la cosa cambiaba cuando todo va mal cuando las sonrisas pasan**

 **Y quedan las palabras cuando llega el final**

 **Piter G:**

 **Ya no volveré he dejado de sentirme bien ya no siento lo mismo que sentí aquella vez**

 **He dejado de ser ese solo soy lo que ves y no lo aceptas sumergida entre lágrimas y la injusticia llama a tu puerta**

 **El amor no es nada justo y la vida es una mie*****

 **No puedes pensar otra cosa pierde las alas una mariposa**

 **Y ya no ya no puede surcar el aire en un mundo donde no hay nadie**

 **Y no digo que no a todos les han partido el corazón y es como si de repente muriera esa persona que te daba el aire**

 **Necesito despertar esta pesadilla pensaras mientras el seguirá llenando su vida y como una tormenta aparece en esas nubes de un sueño que me despierto perdiendo lo que tuve**

 **Coro:**

 **Tu mirada no se cruza en mi mirada ya no siente el tic he perdido aquella magia que sentí dentro de mí ya no quiero prometer amor el amor es el hogar de dos y somos dos en un invierno de silencio (x2)**

¡HOLA MUCHACHOS!, ¿Cómo están?, espero que bien, este capítulo estuvo un poco impactante y espero que te haya gustado, a mi sinceramente me encanto más en donde Rei y Takashi se encontraron, espero sus comentarios si tienen dudas pues pregunten y comenten, les agradezco a todos los que me siguen en esta historia,

 **AdonisKun, AdosesKun, AngelCaotico11, Artyon154, Black998, Dan112J, Dragon saku, E-HERO-KnightMare, El Destripador65, El Vagabundo, Fadse1005, Gohansayajin9, Joshep1, KRT215, Marianobr17, Mario Vi Britannia, Matrixivyuzumaki, Maurox, Maurox000, Maxbang, Nicolas 120, RAINBOWBLITZ13, Raymondarmuelles, Reydrax belmot 0, Rogue Soul 98, Roy-AoiryuuX23, Tacbon20, The darkest reader, UrMumsChestHair, WeberCode, YasuoKashida, Yomiii21, Andreher, Ashuragod, aten92, bavm17, Cazadornegro, dante kamiya, elrios1999, enmanuelsanchez302, Infernaldragonforce. Inuyashadaiyoukai, jhanter1999, juanpablobro, . kreiven animator.**

Saludos compas, no se achicopalen, si quieren que alguien del equipo les salude solo díganlo, viene espero sus comentarios y críticas, vale nos vemos en otro capítulo, Arre con lo que barre, en los siguientes capítulos verán a Takashi en acción al igual que los demás del equipo, jaja, bueno les saluda Rick2017. Adiós.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

 **Hola chicas y chicos hoy vengo a traerles el séptimo capítulo de este fanfic que se titula** _ **HOTD: UNA MILLA DE AMOR**_ **les pido ante mano una disculpa por a ver estado ausente por mucho tiempo eh tenido un largo muy largo cargo de deberes, bien antes de comenzar es hora de responder vuestras dudas.**

 **Respuesta para YasuoKashida: Takashi regresara con Rei? : V**

 **Rick2017: Hola nuestros pequeños amigos fanfictianos que nos siguen en nuestra historia, hoy nos encontramos en el estudio donde se realizó la actuación de nuestros protas. Muy bien mis pequeños esclavos, que opinan ante la pregunta de nuestro amigo YasuoKashida, Reí, Takashi.**

Takashi: Hola Rick, bueno antes que nada quiero darte un saludo a ti YasuoKashida por seguir nuestra historia y espero que nos des tu opinión de esta misma historia. Bueno para responder a tu pregunta pues no nos han dado información acerca del regreso de Reí y Takashi, en mi parecer a mí me agrada más la pareja entre Takashi y Xenovia, pero bueno apenas vamos con el capítulo 12 así que pues no sé qué pueda a ver, además de que nuestro pequeño demonio, dijo director Rick no nos deja dar mucha información.

Rick: Muy bien esclavo, dijo mi mejor amigo, gracias por tu respuesta ahora vamos con Rei.

Rei: Hola queridos fans que leen nuestra historia, espero y les deseo que se encuentren bien, bueno YasuoKashida te seré sincera, la verdad no sé si volvamos Takashi y Yo ya que en la gran parte del rodaje se encuentra con mis compañeras y amigas Saya y Saeko, además en los libretos míos no aparezco mucho así que solo queda esperar a que avance la historia.

Rick: Muy bien ahí está tu respuesta YasuoKashida ahora vamos con **Kishinoshi**. Esta lo voy a responder yo, si la verdad me encanto hacerlo incluso tuve que inspirarme en canciones sobre todo en la canción de Eminem Stan, que está muy buena Excelente quiero decir jefe de hecho en el video me imagine a Rei de esa manera con él bebe XDDD, pero bueno.

Rei: A mi sinceramente no me agrado esa parte sabes, fue muy cruel de tu parte.

Rick: Tu cállate, lo que le hiciste a Takashi está igual o peor así que están a mano. Bueno prosigamos con las respuestas, **aten92,** gracias por tu comentario que creme salte de la silla al leerlo jeje, al principio no entendí lo que me decías de "donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan", hasta que al fin lo comprendí XD fue algo que dije Oh por dios me han iluminado, pasando a tu otra respuesta eso de dejar a Rei y a Takashi como amigos me lo han estado diciendo varias veces que la verdad no sé qué hacer XS, como tu dijiste ahí que ver cómo avanza esta historia saludos. Okay vamos con **Infernaldragonforce,** muy bien compa no sé qué puedo decirte pero me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo y por tu comentario, esperamos un comentario okay saludos, vamos con **Inuyashadadaiyoukai,** muy bien homs me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo, en un principio iba a poner a Akeno, pero se me hacía algo muy jodidamente hermoso jejeje pues se encontraría en el dilema Takashi de escoger a Akeno o a Saeko de lugar de Saya o Saeko, pues admitamos que ellas dos son las más sabrosas de todo el mundo de anime, bueno en mi parecer ellas se me hacen unas diosas aparte de Rías, Ikaros, Xenovia y muchas más XD, bueno vamos seguir con el escrito vale, espero que te guste y sea de tu agrado también lo dijo por todos ustedes los que leen esto XD.

¡Vamos haya!

Capítulo 7

En una estación de gasolina se encuentra Takashi tratando de analizar todo lo que le había ocurrido en un día, pues se sentía algo raro el regresar y ver que varias cosas han cambiado, incluso Rei había cambiado completamente, a causa de su rotura amorosa, la muerte de su padre y de su partida, pero sus pensamientos se fueron a otro lado al ver que el celular de este empezó a sonar. Pero lo más impresionante era que en el celular la llamada entrante decía "Padre", a Takashi se le hacía raro pues no tenía contactos que tuvieran ese nombre por lo que contesto.

Takashi: ¿Hola?

Del otro lado se encontraba el mismo maestro Busujima tomado, sonrojado junto a Souichiro y otros políticos quienes se encontraban riendo y carcajeándose por cualquier estupidez.

Busujima: Saeko hija donde estas.- este decía con una voz borracha, sosteniendo el celular al revés.

Takashi: (¿Es el padre de Saeko?, mierda ¿qué hago?). Hola buenas noches, mi nombre es Takashi Komuro, supongo que usted es el padre de Saeko.

Busujima: ¿Quién eres y por qué traes el cel de mi hija?, ¿la has secuestrado canalla?- este decía mientras se recostaba su pecho en una silla y moviendo sus pies como niño pequeño.

Takashi: ¡NO!, n-nada de eso es solo que su hija y yo… bueno nos conocimos hace un rato y por accidente ella y yo intercambiamos celulares así que ella tiene mi celular y yo tengo el suyo, pero no se preocupe su hija debe ya de estar en casa.

Busujima: ¡OOOOHHH!, entonces tu eres el novio de mi hija, vaya ya se había tardado en conseguir novio.

Takashi: ¡¿Qué?! ¡NO!, no me está comprendiendo yo solo soy un amigo y…

Busujima: ¡MIS BOLAS Y MI RABO DE PASA!, ¡NO LO NIEGES!, ambos sabemos que quieres con mi hija.

Takashi: ¡¿COMO DICE?!

Busujima: Como escuchaste, ahora me vas a cuidar a mi hija sobre todas las cosas entendido.

Takashi: Disculpe…- decía un poco fuera de sí.

Busujima: Si, como lo estás escuchando, si le rompes el corazón yo te quitare la razón que tiene ese cerebro tuyo para que me entiendas voy a tomar un bate de beisbol y voy a golpearte en la cabeza hasta que no tengas sentido de razón. Vale te dejo, luego le regresas el celular a mi niña, chau.- este colgó para después levantarse y tomar un caris lleno de alcohol.- ¡HATA EL AMANECER!- para que luego todos sus amigos levantaran los ánimos y pusieran la canción de sigan al Jefe y empezaran a bailar descontroladamente XDD.

Mientras con Takashi sólo se encontraba confuso ante la inesperada llamada del padre de la peli morada, pero al darse cuenta que el celular de esta misma no tenía clave, divago por su galería encontrando pocas imágenes y fotos con su padre obviamente le pudo reconocer pues tenía los mismos ojos que Saeko, azul celeste, además de que era el único que se encontraba con ella en las fotos, en una que otra ella se encontraba sola posado de manera muy bonita cuando ella era adolecente, en una ella estaba en el cristo roto, en Brasil enfrente del cristo, en aguas calientes, pirámides mayas, la de guisa y la torre fiel, en una que otra se encontraba con un perrito de la raza es nausear donde está estaba feliz mente abrazados ella junto al perrito y a su padre, al igual que vio una foto de una señora con un kimono de color blanco, abrazada al padre de Saeko donde se puede apreciar que ella se encontraba embarazada por su estómago que se encontraba inflado, Takashi al ver la foto pensó en un momento a Saeko, pero con el cabello de color rubio con la vial de color plata con ojos azules dedujo que no era ella, esa persona era sinceramente la más hermosa que había visto en ese momento (para que tengan una mejor referencia es como Emma Frost de los x men), pero esté empezó a preguntarse ¿Dónde se encontraba la madre de Saeko?, ¿Qué le habrá pasado?, pero en ese momento el celular se había quedado sin batería. Por lo que decidió guardarlo(NOTA: que curioso jajaja ambos jóvenes divagaron en sus celulares y por alizares del destino se apagaron vale chetos jajajajaj), y ver si se podía contactar con su abuelo Cristóbal, donde ubico un teléfono público sin dudar este marco al celular de su abuelo que en esos momentos esté estaba llegando a Tokonosu en su jet privado con la muchacha castaña con la que Takashi se había acostado en la casa de seguridad con un vestido negro y con joyas, su abuelo por otra parte vestía un pantalón blanco con una camisa de color negro con bordado de color rojo un saco de piel y su tejana, este bajaba los escalones del jet cuando sonó su celular.

Cristóbal: Uh, que la fregada uno no puede llegar tranquilito, a ver. Yo aquí y ¿quién haya?

Takashi: Abuelo soy yo Takashi.

Cristóbal: ¿Qué paso mijo?, hasta que te reportas, ¿Qué paso Takashi donde andas?, que te dije el marcarme a este celular.

Takashi: Bueno se me extravió mi celular así que por eso te estoy marcando de este teléfono público, y estuve marcando a tu celular pero me manda a buzón, seguramente le pusiste a tu celular en modo avión.

Cristóbal: No pus si lo revise antes de…-este saco el dichoso celular para poder apreciar que estaba en modo avión todo el tiempo por lo que hizo una mueca de enojo-chale si lo tengo en modo avión.

Takashi: Te dije.

Cristóbal: Bueno que quieres que haga si yo no sé de estos desmadres sí. Bueno ya llego a tu casa en un rato, supongo que ya está el guateque.

Takashi: ¿Cuál guateque?

Cristóbal: Pus en tu…aaahh, no nada mijo solo estoy divagando.

Takashi: No deberías divagar. Bueno en donde te veo.

Cristóbal: En el hotel Real. De pura casualidad anda por ahí tu madre.

Takashi: No ella y Kokoro han estado actuando muy extraño el día de hoy, en momentos me abandonan y luego aparecen.

Cristóbal: Si serás wey, te dije que no te separaras de ellas, seguramente en estos momentos tu madre está marcando a toda la pishe marina para que te encuentre y también va estarme jodiendo con el pishe celular, es menos feroz el diablo que tu madre, es un cachorro a lado de la ira de tu madre.

Takashi: ¿Que querías que hiciera? si desaparecían a cada rato, ahora no sé dónde andan.

Cristóbal: Bueno te veo donde te dije vale, no te vayas a largar a otro lado de acuerdo.

Takashi: Vale.

Cristóbal: Arre pues.- Tras eso este colgó el celular para que después sonara otra llamada y era Kotonoha- Y hablando de la madre del diablo, a ver qué quiere. ¿Hola?

(Escena chibi)

Kotonoha: ¡CRISTOBALLLLLLL DONDE ESTA MI HIJO!

El pobre hombre había recibido un gran impacto de sonido pues Kotonoha literalmente había casi salido su boca gritando de la bocina del celular del hombre quien con la fuerza de su voz parecía que su cara había pasado por una montaña rusa a toda velocidad, que incluso salió volando por la fuerza del sonido.

Cristóbal: Hola Hija, ¿qué paso?- este decía del otro lado de una muralla de rocas pues había dejado su celular en el suelo pues la fuerza de su grito este salió volando.

Kotonoha: ¡¿COMO QUE PASO?! ¡ME HABIAS DICHO QUE LLEGARIAS CON TAKASHI TEMPRANO Y ES MUY TARDE!, ¡LE ESTOY MARQUE Y MARQUE A TAKASHI Y NO ME CONTESTA QUE OCURRE!

Cristóbal: Te dije que íbamos a llegar las 9:30. Además ya hable con Takashi ya vamos por él.

Kotonoha: ¡YA SON LAS 9:32!, ¡¿DONDE CARAJOS ESTAS?!

Cristóbal: Maldita mujer paranoica, por esos dos estúpidos minutos me lo estás haciendo de putas emoción, eres una maldita loca.

Del otro lado de la línea en la casa de los Komuro parecía que había una especie de reunión donde Kokoro se encontraba junto con otros niños comiendo pastelillos cuando escucho esas palabras de su abuelo se acercó donde se encontraba su madre quien estaba de cuclillas en un rincón como el Hobit de los anillos que dice mi precioso la neta no sé cómo chingados se llama, pero hagan de cuenta que así se parece, donde Kokoro vio a su madre con su aura de color purpurara Kokoro soltó los pastelillos en seguida y corrió al patio junto a otras personas.

Kokoro: ¡ABUELO NO LO DIJAS!

Kotonoha: Vuélvelo a decir…-dijo esta con una voz muy fría donde a Cristóbal le llego un tremendo escalofrió.

Tomo unos segundos para tomar valor mientras veía a sus guarda espaldas quienes negaban con miedo la cabeza que no lo digiera.

Guarda espaldas: No patrón, mejor pídale perdón.

Guarda espaldas: Patrón dijo lo mismo, recuerda como el joven Makoto casi lo mato con un solo golpe, mejor hoy viva y mañana pelea.

Cristóbal: Ni madres…-le tomo un momento para tomar valor para después- ¡ERES UNA MALDITA LOCA!

Kokoro: ¡Todos al suelo!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la hermosa señora Komuro exploto en furia que parecía una maldita bomba donde algunas personas salieron volando, que incluso el celular de Cristóbal había sido explotado sin antes por la voz de cotízala gritar a todo pulmón.

Kotonoha: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

YO NO ESTOY LOCAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

 **¡Bang!**

Tras eso a todos los presentes les había pasado un tremendo escalofrió que incluso Takashi sintió el terrible escalofrió, sobre todo a Cristóbal.

Guarda espaldas: Vaya podre de aquel que se la quiera coger sin permiso.

Guarda espaldas: Simón, pero bueno ya paso, ¿verdad patrón?

Estos voltearon a ver a su jefe quien se había hecho volita con la cara de espanto, pálido completamente temblando.

Guarda espaldas: ¿Patrón?

Cristóbal: Escuche la voz de la ira de Dios…encuentren a Takashi rápido. Antes de que nos asesinen o nos crucifiquen. ¡PERO A LA DE YA!

Guaruras: ¡SI!

(FIN DE LA ESCENA CHIBI).

Pasando al otro lado de Tokonosu el joven Kakashi se encuentra bajando de su moto acercándose a una casa para pararse a tocar con una mano pues en la otra se encontraba en su espalda.

¿¡?: ¡Ya voy!

En ese momento un chica castaña de pelo largo con una coleta de caballo, de ojos cafés con blusa rosada, unos sores azules donde está por su peculiar estatura se puede deducir que tiene unos 14 o 15 años, había abierto la puerta, esta al ver a Kakashi se sorprendió y se lanzó en brazos al joven motociclista para luego darle un beso en la mejilla.

¿¡?: ¡Kakashi regresaste!

Kakashi: Hola Yumi, ¿Cómo ha estado mi hermana favorita?- este dijo al momento de entregarle una rosa roja.

Antes de que digiera otra palabra se escucharon unos platos y muebles caerse de donde salió fue un niño sin pelo pues esté se lo había rapado, vistiendo con una piyama de militares, al ver a Kakashi sin decir una palabra esté corrió todo lo que podía para poder abrazar a Kakashi quien estuvo a punto de caerse si no se hubiera puesto duro.

Kakashi: Sasuke.

Sasuke: Hermano as regresado me alegro mucho.

Kakashi: Me alegra estar en casa.

En esos momentos una niña más o menos de unos tres años vino caminando, Kakashi en seguida se separó de sus dos hermanos para poder cargarla en brazos.

Kakashi: Nanami oh mi niña cuanto has crecido.

Sasuke: Ya sabe tomar el control remoto y cambiar de canal.

Kakashi: ¿En serio?, mi niña prodigiosa.

Sin previo aviso se empezaron a escuchar unos pasos provenientes de una señora delgada de estatura alta y su cabello largo de pinta color amarillo con el centro de cabeza de pelo calva color negro natural. Con un gran busto, y de ojos color miel se acercó con manos en su boca y con lágrimas en los ojos Kakashi sin más bajo a la pequeña niña para poder dirigirse a la mujer.

Kakashi: Mama…eh vuelto.

Madre: Hijo.

Tras esas palabras estos se dieron un abrazo con lágrimas en los ojos, hasta que estos se separaron, unos minutos después de la llegada de Kakashi a su casa estos se sentaron a cenar.

Madre: Que gran alegría hijo que te encuentras bien y que hayas salido antes hijo, me habían dicho que tú saldrías en una semana.

Kakashi: Si, bueno por mi conducta, me liberaron una semana antes.

Madre: Gracias a dios saliste ileso.

Sasuke: ¡Pues claro!, mi hermano le rompe la cara a quien se meta con él.

Yumi: No estés tan seguro Sasuke, en la cárcel es muy diferente que tus peleas en el instituto.- esta dijo con un tono serio, lo cual molesto al niño sin pelo.

Kakashi: ¿Ya te peleaste en la escuela Sasuke?-pregunto Kakashi de manera curiosa a lo que el niño cruzo los brazos de manera de que estuviera orgulloso de sí.

Sasuke: ¡SI!, y a cada uno de ellos les he roto la cara, ahora saben todos quien soy yo.

Kakashi: Si no lo puedo dudar.

Sasuke: Igual que tú.- este dijo mientras le daba una sonrisa y levantando su pulgar de su mano derecha dirigiéndose a Kakashi esté por su parte solo se quedó pensativo.

Yumi: De lugar de estarte peleando y metiéndote en problemas deberías ponerte a estudiar.

Sasuke: ¿Y convertirme igual de aburrido que tú?, mejor me estrangulo.

Yumi: No sabes lo que dices Sasuke, no te dejara nada bueno esas ideas tuyas de estarte metiendo en problemas.

Sasuke: Esas ideas mías que tú dices son mejores que andar perdiendo el tiempo leyendo libros y siendo la burla de la clase.

Yumi: Inmaduro.

Sasuke: Tonta.

Madre: ¡CALLENSEN!- dijo esta al mismo tiempo que azoto los brazos- ¡SASUKE DISCULPATE CON TU HERMANA!

Sasuke: Pero ella empezó…

Madre: Me importa un comino quien empezó, discúlpate.

Sasuke: Pero.

Madre: ¡PERO NADA!

Kakashi: Mejor hazlo o te va a dar una golpiza que te vas a olvidar de pelear durante años.-este dijo mientras comía su pedazo de carne.

Sasuke: ¡Hash!, ¡lo siento!, ¿ya contenta?

Madre: Si. Ahora lo que quiero es silencio absoluto.

Todos sin decir protestar se quedaron en silencio al pasar unos segundos la pequeña Nanami grito rompiendo el silencio.

Madre: ¡Hash! Nanami ¿tú no entredícete o qué?

Nanami: ¡NAA!

Kakashi: Aparte de ruidosa es contestona la muy chamaquita.

Nanami: ¡NA!

Todos: Jajaja.

Después de una hora de cena estos se encontraron lavando los platos y acomodando la mesa, Kakashi se quedó con Yumi secando los platos.

Kakashi: ¿Cómo va la escuela?

Yumi: Bien por suerte.

Kakashi: ¿Qué dicen los amigos y el novio?

Yumi: Nada.

Kakashi: Te peleaste con ellos.

Yumi: No es solo que me estoy concentrando más en el estudio.

Kakashi: Ya veo.

Yumi: Pero…-dijo está mordiéndose el labio y sonriendo al mismo tiempo.

Kakashi: ¿Pero qué?-pregunto este curiosamente.

Yumi: Ya tengo novio.

Kakashi: Jajaja, ¿en verdad?

Yumi: Si jeje.

Kakashi: Me alegro Yumi.

Yumi: Gracias, pero no lo vayas a intimidar.

Kakashi: Jajajaja, tranquila no are nada.

Yumi: Confió en ti.

Kakashi: De acuerdo.

Yumi: Por cierto Kakashi quiero pedirte un favor.

Kakashi: De acuerdo, dime cuál es ese favor.

Yumi: Quiero que convenzas a Sasuke que lo que está haciendo no lo llevara por buen camino.

Kakashi: Si no te preocupes lo hare.

Yumi: Estoy hablando en serio Kakashi porque es mi hermano menor y no quiero que viva lo que tu viviste o peor.

Kakashi: Te dije que sí lo hare, no sé cómo, pero tratare que Sasuke no se vaya por el mismo camino que yo.

Yumi: ¿Cómo sé que tu no me vez la cara?

Kakashi: Bueno para que me creas voy a hablar con el mañana cuando lo recoja de la escuela.

Yumi: Mañana es domingo.

Kakashi: ¿Domingo? ¿Qué no hoy es domingo?

Yumi: Como crees, hoy es sábado.

Kakashi: Ahhhhh, no me había acordado.

Yumi: Bobo. Bueno Kakashi voy a irme a estudiar un rato y de ahí a descansar. Vale.

Kakashi: Claro, solo no te esfuerces demás. Vale te quiero.

Yumi: Y yo a ti.

Con el ultimátum de sus palabras está se retiró, Kakashi se dirigió a la sala donde se encontraba su hermano jugando Dragón Ball en su consola PlayStation 2.

Kakashi: ¿Qué haces?

Sasuke: Juego.

Kakashi: Así, yo juego.

Esté con emoción tomo un control remoto para poder jugar. Después de unas horas de juego el niño decidió ir a dormir por órdenes de su madre.

Kakashi al ver a su madre en la mesa decidió ir con ella acompañándole con un té.

Kakashi: ¿Cómo ha estado por aquí en los últimos dos años?

Madre: Todo tranquilo, con un poco de complicaciones, pero todo está bien.

Kakashi: Que bien.

Madre: ¿Y tú hijo?

Kakashi: Bueno…las cosas ahí no fueron fáciles.

Flash back.

Ulises junto a Kakashi se encontraban en lo que parecía un gimnasio.

Ulises: Primera lección morro. Debes aprender a pelear como un campeón. – Dijo este mientras le abrochaba unas pesas alrededor de sus muñecas y piernas.

Kakashi: Ya se me defender.

Ulises: Bien en ese caso quiero que combatas con ese cabrón.

Esté observo a un niño que en realidad parecía de unos 13 con estatura de 1.60.

Kakashi: Es un niño.

Ulises: ¿Eso crees?

En un instante el niño con una rapidez impresionante corrió hacia Kakashi para dar un salto y darle una patada con la pierna derecha, haciendo que Kakashi voltee.

Ulises: ¿Ahora sí te vas a poner serio?

Kakashi: Okay, lo voy a matar.

Esté enojado vuelve al ring para poder pelear, pero el niño seguía con su velocidad rápida dando golpes al joven hasta que esté cayó.

Niño: ¿Eso es todo?

Kakashi: Maldito mocoso te voy a romper la cara.

Esté con sus fuerzas se levantó para seguir la pelea, después de unos minutos Kakashi cayó al suelo.

Niño: Eres lento.

Dijo antes de retirarse y bajar del ring, Ulises junto a sus amigos levantaron a Kakashi para llevarlo a su celda, los días pasaban y Kakashi era entrenado por Ulises, haciendo abdominales y ejercicios para fortalecer sus músculos con sus presas en las manos y piernas, poniéndole a correr y una que otra vez lo ponían a luchar en un ring que tenían en la misma cárcel, Ulises junto a Kakashi se encontraban observando a un hombre gigante o más bien pasado de peso por unos 80 kilos.

Ulises: Okey morro quiero que lo hagas carnitas.

Kakashi: ¿Qué son las carnitas?

Ulises: No me hagas patearte el trasero niño.

Kakashi: Lo siento.

Ulises: Okey tú contrincante es Big Destroyer, lo llamamos el Big José. No dejes que te toque por qué te mandara a unos 3 metros lejos.

Kakashi: Así, no me digas.

Ulises: Recuerda tu ventaja es la velocidad.

Kakashi: ¿Y por qué no llamas al pequeño niño veloz?

Ulises: Por qué en primera no tiene tu fuerza, segunda no lo sacarán de la cárcel para ir con gente mala y tercera fácil, no es un idiota cómo tú.

Kakashi: Jajaja. Sabes si hay una camilla suficientemente grande para que lo cargue.

Dijo el joven antes de sonar la campana y voltearse para recibir el primer golpe en la cara dejándolo con la boca abierta y con los ojos volteados.

Ulises: No creo que sea el que necesite camilla.

Kakashi: Eres un idiota.

El segundo raun comenzó y Kakashi comenzó a darle golpes en todo el cuerpo a Big, pero este me causaba cosquillas además que los golpe de Kakashi parecían como si lo avariciaran.

Big: Eso me gustó. Vamos dame un golpe de verdad.

Kakashi: Serás tonto.

Big: Oye adivina. ¡Quítate de aquí!

Dijo antes de darle un opercot en la cara a Kakashi haciendo que esté fuera dos giros sobre el aire y cayera al suelo.

Big: Mi mujer pegaba más duro que tú y eso que era anémica.

Kakashi: Parece que tienes el trasero en el pecho.

Big: Si y tú vas a ser mi papel higiénico. ¡Toma!

Dijo antes de darle un golpe en el estómago de Kakashi haciendo que esté chocará con las cuerdas del ring.

Kakashi: Auch. Maldito Blob.

Big: ¿Qué dijiste renacuajo?

Kakashi: Dije Blob gordo mantecoso.

Big: ¡Ahhh ya verás!

Dijo antes de darle otro golpe en el estómago haciendo que esté saliera volando del te ring chocando contra la pared.

Ulises: Jejeje si sabes la estupidez que dijiste verdad niño. Blob significa obeso en inglés.

Kakashi: Se lo que dije, pero adivina qué.

Ulises: ¿Qué?

Kakashi: Descubrí su punto débil.

Dijo al momento de levantarse y volver al ring, donde Big le esperaba con ansias, esté cabreado comenzó a lanzar golpes donde Takashi los esquivaba para darle un golpe en la parte media del codo y luego responder con un golpe en la cara.

Kakashi: Si no puedo penetrar esa barrigota entonces iré a la cabeza.

Dicho esto Kakashi nuevamente comenzó a dar sus golpes a las parte vulnerables de Big donde en una de esas este uso la pierna de Big como escalera para saltar y darle un codazo en la cabeza tan fuerte que hizo que cayera de espaldas noqueado.

Ulises: Mierda, tú derrotas te a Big…mierda viejo…eres el puto amo. Aunque el objetivo era que resistieran los golpes de Big, pero con esto me conformo.

Kakashi: Bien por ti.

Tras ese día todos en la cárcel al escuchar lo ocurrido era difícil meterse con Kakashi ya que comenzó hacerse bueno para los golpes y a ganarse respeto, pero eso no era suficiente.

Ulises: Bien Kakashi, ahora lo que tienes que saber es lo siguiente, tú debes camuflaje arte, en todo sentido, si vas a matar a alguien en barrios bajos debes ser alguien más, no podrás llegar a un lugar de vagos con tu chaqueta de cuero por qué literalmente destacaría entre ellos y harías que se pongan truchas, debes de verte igual que ellos vale, saber con quién contar y con quién nos, cuando salgas de aquí te daré un papelito con los nombres y teléfonos de algunos Homis que te ayudarán si quieres pacificar algún documento lo cual te es muy conveniente en momentos de alta tensión, si vas a asociarte con los canallas narcos debes de ser de la clase alta para entrar fácil a lugares que nosotros no podemos ir ni tampoco tus amigos de barrio ya que usualmente los narcos no hacen tratos con un Malandro con tatuajes y con su típica ropa, no es por ofender, pero eso es lo que ocurre, métete a una escuela privada preferentemente donde esté un hijo de uno de los jefes, ahí todo se hará solo, y además diablos viejo la droga se vende como si vendieran pavo en víspera de Navidad o como si vendieran Tacos del 4x2 encontrarás a proveedores rápidamente, compra pitipiti y lo revendes ya que si vas hacer un jefe no consumas el producto ya que te volverá un maldito loco con hormona fuera de control, esa es mi recomendación vale, acerca de las armas bueno, eso va valiendo pura caca las armas las consiguen tus propios soldados así que no te preocupes por eso, volviendo a la escuela privada, debes ser cauteloso, soborna a todos tus profesores así no tendrás problemas con la escuela, lo siguiente es implementar el respeto lo cual ya te enseñe, consíguete dos o tres novias, de preferencia de otro salón no me vayas a salir con la jalada de que salgas con la amiga de tu novia no seas baboso, en todo caso se figaran en ti hazte amigo cercano del hijo del jefe de la organización es porque normalmente son pendejos los hijos así que será fácil hacerte su amigo.

Kakashi: Entendido.

Ulises: Bien ya te enseñe de afuera ahora te diré de aquí adentro.

Kakashi: ¿Adentro?

Ulises: Si mira aquí en la pinta los grupos se reducen en pandillas, lo de afuera es pura madera ese, aquí bebés elegir tu bando o de lo contrario ellos te harán de su bando, claro como su perra chupa pollas, y hoy amigo mío tú te harás de nuestro clan.

Kakashi: ¿Y cómo se llaman?

Ulises: The Warriors. Y tú iniciación va a ser…chingarte a alguien que nosotros no podemos sin tener que arriesgar a muchos carnales, esa va a ser tu entrada a los Warriors.

Kakashi: ¿Qué pasa si falló?

Ulises: Por más que seas un buen amigo yo te apadrine no tengo otra opción más que chingarte así de fácil, si fallas te mueres, si ganas serás uno de nosotros.

Kakashi: Bien.

Los días pasaban y Kakashi planeaba como asesinar a uno de los jefes distribuidores en la cárcel y no le tomo mucho ya que el mismo hombre que le había violado era el jefe de las drogas, este con la ayuda de Ulises y de los demás vatos llegó el momento. Kakashi había hecho una batalla campal haciendo que el hombre que violó a Kakashi se acusara de ser el causante de la pelea, llevándolo a una celda lejos de los demás, Kakashi le esperaba con un pica hielo en la celda.

¿?: Vaya si es mi perra. ¿Qué pasa quieres más?

Kakashi: No te lo dije, pero voy a matarte.

¿?: ¡Inténtalo imbécil!

Dijo esté sacando un cuchillo hecho a mano.

Kakashi: Idiota.

En ese momento uno de los guardias había tomado del cuello al sujeto y apuñalado en su brazo.

¿?: ¿Bili que haces?

Bili: Lo siento viejo, pero si no lo hago hubiera válido madre.

¿?: ¿Cómo?

Kakashi: Bueno encontré una libreta con todos los pedidos y encargos que tú tienes con Bili, si no hacía lo que le pedía el director encontraría la libreta en su escritorio.

¿?: Eres un maldito traidor.

Bili: Lo siento, negocios son negocios.

Dijo esté antes de apuñalarle la pierna y tirando lo al suelo, Kakashi en ese momento se levantó.

Kakashi: Esto va por los Warriors-el joven había clavado su pica hielo en el muslo del sujeto para luego tomar un palo de escoba- y esto es por mi pedazo de escoria.

El sujeto tan solo gritaba una y otra vez ya que Kakashi había introducido el palo de escoba en el ano de esté hasta que ya no podía ni siquiera gritar más que llorar por el momento, evidentemente Kakashi no solo de quedaría con eso, tomo su cuchillo para luego castrarlo, Kakashi se estaba sumergiendo en un abismo de satisfacción mientras la sangre escurría por su rostro, para finalizar esté tomo el genital del hombre para introducirlo en la boca del hombre moribundo quien seguía consiente

Kakashi: Que sirva de ejemplo esto cabrón, ahora yo soy el nuevo jefe.

Con el ultimátum de sus palabras Kakashi se giró para salir por la puerta y dejar desangrando al hombre ya en las celdas semanas después Kakashi se encontraba con Ulises.

Kakashi: Bueno ahí todavía que esperar a que esto se bajé.

Ulises: No sé si felicitarte o darte un madrazo. No era necesario que lo violaras y lo castraras.

Kakashi: Se lo merecía.

Ulises: Lo sé.

Kakashi: Entonces no me juzgues.

Ulises: ¿Sabes por qué el cabrón estaba aquí?

Kakashi: ¿Por qué?

Ulises: Homicidio del fiscal Akira y violación a una docena de mujeres y niños. Cadena perpetúa. Él no tenía las esperanzas de que algún día lo sacaran de aquí, ¿sabes por qué te atacó?

Kakashi: No.

Ulises: Porque tú le recordaste a él cuando pensaba que el mundo era bueno y bondadoso.

Kakashi: ¿Cuál es tu punto?

Ulises: Quería demostrarte que alguien como tú debería estar pudriéndose en el mismo hoyo que él.

Kakashi: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Ulises: Tendrás que quedarte con la duda. Da igual eso Kakashi, ahora eres uno de nosotros, espero que esto te sirva de ayuda, afuera eso lo que hiciste es cosa de niños. Afuera con los jefes verdaderos, será como luchar contra el mismo infierno.

Kakashi: Desde que nacimos Ulises. Desde que nacimos.

Fin flash back.

El olor del te había hecho que saliera de sus recuerdos, su madre veía a su hijo con una sonrisa.

Madre: Hijo, solo te pediré una cosa.

Kakashi: Yo primero.

Madre: Okey. Dilo.

Kakashi: Quiero que meterme de nuevo a estudiar.

Madre: ¿Cómo?

Kakashi: Como lo escuchaste, quiero de nuevo ir a la escuela. Mamá quiero cambiar vale, no te voy a engañar, quiero alejarme de todo eso, de las pandillas y las carreras. Ya aprendí mi lección.

Madre: ¡Oh por dios Kakashi qué alegría!

Dijo antes de lanzarse en brazos a Kakashi.

Kakashi: Quiero y voy a cambiar mamá.

Madre: Kakashi, me alegro mucho. Está bien, voy a buscar una escuela buena y estudiaras mucho.

Kakashi: Si mamá. También voy a buscar un trabajo para ayudarte con los gastos.

Madre: No Kakashi como crees yo sola puedo.

Kakashi: No te preocupes, además yo sé que estás un poco mal de tu rodilla por eso yo te voy ayudar.

Madre: Supongo que no voy hacerte cambiar de opinión.

Kakashi: No.

Madre: Igual de terco que tu padre.

Kakashi: Si. Jajá. Sabes mamá ahora que mencionas a papá, no sabes ¿dónde está?

Madre: Es difícil Kakashi, pero te lo contaré. Tu padre era muy bueno y honesto.

Kakashi: Sobre todo en la cama ¿no?

Madre: No…bueno si, pero ese no es el punto, es solo que…se encontró a alguien más y decidió hacer otra familia, lejos de mí.

Kakashi: ¿Ahora sabes dónde está?

Madre: ¿Para qué quieres saber?

Kakashi: Nada más curiosidad.

Madre: Solo te puedo decir que esta con otra mujer y sus tres hijos en estados unidos.

Kakashi: Ya veo.

Madre: Bueno Kakashi, me iré a dormir. Descansa.

Kakashi: Igual descansa.

Madre: Mañana hablamos bien que haremos con la escuela.

Kakashi: No me iré.

Madre: Es bien. Nos vemos.

Kakashi: Si está bien. Oye por cierto ¿tienes un teléfono? Es que quiero llamar a Ryu para ver cómo está.

Madre: Si, Tómalo está en la mesa.

Kakashi: Gracias.

Tras la conversación con su madre el joven tomo el teléfono para luego comenzar a marcas. Sonando en un celular, un hombre con chaleco antibalas con traje contestó.

¿!?: ¿Hola?

Kakashi: ¿Cómo ha estado mi comandante?

Comandante: ¿Kakashi? Pedazo de imbécil, ¿Dónde estás?

Kakashi: En mi casa, mi hogar. Se supone que ustedes ya sabían dónde estaba.

Comandante: Maldito ingrato, deberías de estar ahí desde hace seis horas, ahora estoy limpiando el desmadre que armaste.

Kakashi: Seis horas. Uf se va el tiempo rápido cierto.

Comandante: Deja de jugar conmigo niño baboso.

Kakashi: Momento el que juega conmigo es otro, ¿Por qué me pusiste una niñera? No creas que no me di cuenta, ya estoy grandecito para eso.

Comandante: Era para asegurarnos si llegabas a tu casa a la hora acordada. Idiota.

Kakashi: Su bueno hubo un imprevisto y me tuve que desviarme

Comandante: ¿Qué clase de improviso? ¿Acaso un amante?

Kakashi: Si, bueno me puse en contacto con un chico que es amigo de uno de un hijo de la mafia. Mi plan era ganarle y hacerme su amigo, pero un idiota me hecho a perder el plan.

Comandante: (¡Asami idiota!)

Kakashi: Bueno ahora tengo un favor que pedirte.

Comandante: ¿Cuál es?

Kakashi: Quiero que me metas en la escuela en la que yo estudié.

Comandante: ¿Cómo? Imposible, no entrarías aunque fueras hijo del director.

Kakashi: Sé que tienen influencias, así que no sé cómo le vayan hacer, pero necesito eso.

Comandante: Imbécil, ¿Crees que puedes salir de la cárcel y darme órdenes?

Kakashi: Te dije favor, además sabes bien que en esa escuela se venden muchas drogas y que hay un mocoso que es hijo de unos de los que buscas, así que no me vengas con eso, que no me puedes meter a una estúpida escuela, me están utilizando pues déjenme hacerlo a mi manera, les entregaré a los jefes distribuidores y todo acabará.

Comandante: Cabrón idiota, está bien haré lo que pueda, no prometo nada.

Kakashi: Sé que lo lograrás. Bien nos vemos.

Comandante: Bien.

Con ello la línea se cortó y el hombre había entrado a lo que parecía su estación automovilística encontrándose con sus demás compañeros tres mujeres y dos hombres.

¿?: Comandante vea esto. Las cámaras de seguridad han grabado el momento de la carrera.

Dijo una joven cabello negro corto morena. Llamada Kato.

Comandante: Consiguieron ubicar la matrícula de las motos.

¿?: Solo podíamos reconocer dos motocicletas, una… y… pertenecen a una empresa multimillonaria, el nombre está bajo Tuzuki Yuriko.

Dijo un hombre afro americano, de aspecto gordo y con barba de color rojizo de ojos azules llamado Abraham.

(Nota: para que me entiendan son las motos que conducían Takashi y Tsunoda en el momento de la carrera).

Comandante: Bien en ese caso quiero que lo cortejen con la base de datos y la suban al satélite, si se mueven estás motos quiero saberlo, además hay que hacerle una visita al dueño de la moto….la otra quiero que la encuentren y la rastrean, quiero saber quién la conducía.

¿?: Sería interesante que en esa moto se encuentre el hijo del director de empresas…. Esté en la carrera.

Dijo una joven chica de cabello güero largo ojos verdes, llamada Haruhi.

Comandante: Demasiado interesante.

¿?: Más interesante te parecerá esto. Capturamos a tres individuos, uno se llama Koutha Hirano, el otro joven se llama Yamanaka Morita, la tercera persona se llama Yuki Miku hija del pandillero Tahiske murió por conflictos de pandilla a balacearon afuera de su casa, ella tenía solo cinco años su madre es una meseta en un bar, tiene expediente grande, falta administrativa uno, pelea en público, falta dos orinar en la vía pública, falta tres falsificación de placas policíacas.

Dijo una peli roja de ojos azules llamada Wendy.

Comandante: Esa mujer es una maldita loca, se parece a Harrly Queen.

¿!?: ¿Por qué lo dice señor?

Pregunto un joven de cabello negro corto con ojos color café llamado Hermes.

Comandante: Que bueno que preguntas Hermes, Esa maldita loca tiene una enfermedad, no me acuerdo de su nombre, pero te diré que ella es adicta al sexo y a la borrachera, una vez me contaron que ella por no darle cariño le arrancó un arete de la oreja a su ex novia, también ella ha manejado borracha y se ha cogido a dos policías a la vez cuando la habían arrestado.

Haruhi: Eso no es todo, ella tiene como juguete al gobernador de seguridad social.

Dijo la joven de cabellos güeros.

Abraham: ¿En serio? Eso es de lujo…dijo que mal.

Dijo el chico peli rojo.

Rosa: No importa si la retenemos saldrá libre.

Comandante: Importa ya que ella ha de saber algo que nosotros no.

Kato: Y todo se fue al caño por esa tonta de Asami.

Dijo la cabellos negros.

Haruhi: Es verdad, jefe con todo respeto sé que fue la mejor de toda su clase, pero es muy idiota y además no tiene la experiencia necesaria para estar en el caso.

Comandante: Es pupila del profesor, si es tan buena como dice el profesor no tenemos otra parte más que confiar en él.

Hermes: Considérelo señor, será muy inteligente, pero es impulsiva y compromete la misión, esté chico Kakashi no tuvo muchos problemas para deducir que le seguía, a este paso terminara marcada con tiza.

Comandante: Es lo que tenemos, ahora hay que sacarla de los separos, la detuvieron cuando iba por Kakashi.

Wendy: Señor si sigue así le saldrá canas verdes.

Comandante: Bueno, Wendy vienes conmigo, Hermes y Kato deben buscar esas motocicletas, Abraham y Haruhi ir a darle una visita al dueño de esa moto. Okey tenemos que irnos, pero a la de Ya.

Dijo el líder del grupo bajando del coche y subiendo a su auto junto con Wendy.

Mientras con en los separos Asami se encuentra con Yuki y con una prisionera.

Prisionera: Vaya no pensé que las policías podían entrar detenidas.

Asami: Técnicamente no soy policía si no una detective, perdí por accidente mi placa y nadie me quiere hacer caso.

Prisionera: Eso hace las cosas más fáciles.

Dijo la joven tronando sus nudillos, de cabello rojo carmesí, de ojos grises, con tatuajes en los brazos y un en el pecho derecho que decía "soy tuya", vestía una camisa blanca de tirantes, unos pantalones de color café,

Yuki: ¿Por qué no te vas a joder en otro lado? Muñeca.

Chica: ¿Cómo dices estúpida?

Yuki: Parece que no escuchas. ¿Acaso también te la metieron por la oreja? Con razón no escuchaste.

Chica: Maldita perra.

Grito la joven antes de lanzarse contra Yuki, pero antes de que se acercara a Yuki, recibió un golpe en lo bajo para luego ser tomada por la cabeza y ser estrellada en la pared, fue Asami, Yuki quedó sorprendida por la rápida reacción de Asami.

Chica: ¡Aaahhh! ¡Maldita zorra! ¡Me ha roto mi nariz!

Dijo la chica mientras se tapaba la nariz donde enseguida comenzó a salir sangré.

Asami: ¡Ah! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! No fue mi intención lastimarte.

Yuki: No tienes que disculparte Asami, esta se lo merecía.

Chica: Maldita Puta.

En ese santiamén un oficial llegó a la celda.

Oficial: A ver Yuki tienes permiso para tu llamada, las demás pongan manos sobre la pared.

Con esto dicho acataron la orden y Yuki fue llevada por el oficial al teléfono, está confiada llamo al gobernador de seguridad social.

Gobernador: ¿Hola?

Yuki: Hola amor, ¿Cómo has estado?

Gobernador: ¡Ah! Yu-Yuki!, hola. Esperen esto es importante. Bien y tú cariño

Yuki: Bueno pues con ganas de estar contigo, ¿cuándo me vas a calentar de nuevo?

Gobernador: Ah~ nena, ¿no me digas que tienes ganas?

Yuki: De ti siempre. Oye gober tengo un pequeño problemita y necesito que me ayudes.

Gobernador: Dime ¿Qué es nena?

Yuki: Bueno es que unos de tus policías me han arrestado mientras yo estaba en el trabajo y quería saber si tú mi papasito me podría ayudar a salir de aquí y no sé, tal vez te recompense.

Gobernador: Este…bueno….veras.

Yuki: ¿Qué ocurre?- dijo algo extrañada.

Gobernador: Es que no estoy en el país, me encuentro en una reunión.

Dijo un señor más o menos de unos 48 años de edad, quien se encontraba en una playa.

Yuki: ¡¿Cuándo regresas cabrón?!

Gobernador: Es algo indefinido.

Yuki: ¡¿Qué?! ¡No mames! ¡Estoy en una puta pocilga! ¡Sácame de aquí!

En ese instante una mujer norte América se acercó al gobernador desnuda abrazándolo por la espalda y quitándole el teléfono...

¿?: ¿Con quién hablas? Vuelve a la cama.

Yuki: ¡¿Qué mierda?!

Gobernador: Lo siento ahora tengo que atender este asunto.

Yuki: ¡No espera!

La llamada había finalizado y Yuki quedó en shock.

Oficial: A ver muñeca vamos a de nuevo a la celda.

Yuki: Maldito hijo de puta. – dijo cabreada.

Miku con enojos regreso a la celda donde Asami la esperaba con manos en las rodillas, avergonzada a lado de la chica pelirroja.

Asami: ¿Cómo te fue?

Yuki: No quiero hablar.

Dijo con una ira que incluso se podía ver alrededor suyo.

Chica: Tú novio no pudo hacerte el favor de sacarte de aquí.

Yuki: Si no quieres ir al hospital mejor Cierra el pico.

Chica: Jajajajaja graciosa, me caes bien sabes. Mi nombre es Shizune.

Asami: Mucho gusto soy Asami.

Shizune: El gusto es mío. Por cierto pegas bien.

Asami: ¿En verdad?

Shizune: Si. Pero yo pegó lo doble de fuerte que tú.

Asami: ¿Cómo?

Un golpe se escuchó ya que el puño de Shizune había chocado con la cabeza de Asami quien enseguida se tocó la cabeza y comenzó a llorar.

Asami: Pipipi.

El llanto del chavo del ocho se hacía presente mientras ella se sobaba con sus dos manos como niña pequeña.

Shizune: Okey estamos a mano.

Asami: No tenías que pegar a Asami. Pipipi.

Shizune: Cállese.

Yuki: Dime cariño ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Shizune: ¿Y tú?

Yuki: Pregunte antes.

Shizune: Bueno, fue por qué me pare en un lugar de discapacitados y la puta araña vino y me jodió la vida, me enoje y terminé golpeando a una oficial y a una anciana.

Asami: Yuki-chan ¿Qué es una araña? Son de esas que tienen patotas y son pequeñas.

Yuki: ¿En serio? Era un detective y no sabes que es una araña. Ah es una grúa.

Asami: Aaahhh okey Asami lo va a notar.

Yuki: ¿Es Neta?

Shizune: Bien ahora respóndeme.

Yuki: Bueno fue por competir en carreras clandestinas.

Shizuka: ¿Así que son unas perras buscando sexo?

Yuki: No la verdad no, yo tal vez, pero ella no sé, no creo que conozca la palabra sexo.

Asami: Asami Si conoce el sexo.

Shizune: ¿A ver qué es?

Asami: Bueno es…es…son cosas que pervertidas.

Dijo roja como tomate.

Yuki: No tontilla, no me refiero a la definición la cosa en sí.

Shizune: Como…el palo en el hoyo.

Yuki: Oh hacer el delicioso, tú en mi concha.

Asami: Ya basta dejen de hablar de cosas pervertidas.

Yuki: Ahí manta es solo puro cuento.

Shizune: Cierto, ya hablando en serio, ¿Por qué estás aquí? Eres policía ¿no?

Asami: Si bueno, Asami fue arrestada por la misma razón que Yuki-san.

Shizune: (Y yo que pensaba que era por que la habían descubierto estando con alguien de la mafia).

Asami: Y es porque fui asignada a mi primer casó y comandante me envió a seguir a un sujeto que es de suma importancia para el caso.

Yuki: ¿Y quién es?

Asami: Información clasificada.

Shizune: ¿Al menos es guapo?

La mirada de Yuki y Asami se centraron en Shizune diciendo "¿En serio?"

Yuki: ¿En serio? ¿Acaso nunca dejaras de ser una zorra?

Shizune: ¿Qué tiene de malo? Además qué tal si es alguien guapo y con mucho dinero.

Yuki: Si claro.

Asami: El punto es que no podemos perderlo.

Yuki: Ya veo.

Oficial: ¡Asami tienes visitas!

En ese momento el comandante junto a Wendy habían llegado a la celda, Asami al verlos se sorprendió y agachó la cabeza.

Comandante: Asami vámonos.

Asami: S-sí.

Yuki: Aguarda un momento Asami ten.

Dijo Yuki al momento de darle un papelito donde estaba su número telefónico.

Yuki: Para que podamos volvernos a ver.

Wendy: No se volverán a ver.

Dijo Wendy mientras le quitaba el papelito a Asami y lo rompía en pedazos, Yuki por su parte se cabreo.

Yuki: ¿Cómo dices?

Wendy: Qué no la volverán a ver. Ella no puede juntarse con una sangre sucia como ustedes.

Yuki y Shizune: ¡¿Qué?!

Wendy: Como lo oyeron.

Shizune: Óyeme tú ¿quién te crees para llamarnos así? Maldita arpía.

Wendy: Que te importa.

Dijo poniéndose frente a frente de Yuki y Shizune.

Comandante: Ya tranquilos todos. Es una orden, ahora ustedes dos, vamos hacer una cosa, ustedes nunca hablaron con Asami, no la conocen y nunca la conocerán ¿entendido? ¿O prefieren que sus bellos rostros se pudran en la cárcel?

Ambas quedaron calladas.

Comandante: Muy bien, ahora con su permiso nos vamos.

Dijo esté antes de salir de la celda y tomar del brazo a Asami.

Asami: Yo puedo ir sola.

Comandante: Cállate.

Yuki al igual que Shizune quedaron desconcertadas por lo ocurrido.

Yuki: Él es su…

Al mismo tiempo.

Asami: ¡Papá!

Regresando con Yuki.

Shizune: ¿Crees que la mujer esa sea su madre?

Yuki: Lo dudo mucho, tiene más parecido al señor.

Shizune: Pobre Asami.

Yuki: Tu que solo llevaban 20 minutos de hablar.

Shizune: ¿Qué? Uno se puede encariñar mucho en poco tiempo.

Yuki: Sobre todo cuando te pegan en la concha y te deja una nariz rota.

Shizune: Si jajaja.

Yuki: Ah… ahora tengo que decirle al gordinflón que su novia se la llevaron antes. Ah que envidia.

Shizune: ¿Esa tonta tiene novio?

Yuki: Si.

Yuki y Shizune: Que envidia. Comentaron al mismo tiempo bajando la cabeza.

Mientras con Hirano y Morita.

Él joven friki se encontraba en la entrada de la celda tratando de abrir la cerradura con un clip.

Morita: Ah ¿Koutha tardarás mucho?

Dijo nervioso el joven Ceballos güeros ya que estaba rodeado de malandros enojados ya que ambos chicos habían dicho que los liberarán a cambio de que fuesen perdonados.

Hirano: Espera, esto es un trabajo complicado no me presiones.

Morita: No Koutha no es que yo te presione si no estoy ansioso de salir de aquí con vida.

Hirano: Ya está lo logré. Ahora necesitamos una distracción.

Pandillero: Ya tenemos uno.

Hirano: ¿Cuál es?

Pandillero: Ustedes.

Morita y Koutha: Mierda.

Las alarmas de seguridad habían sonado y los guardias rápidamente comenzaron a revisar las celdas para encontrar en una a dos sujetos amarrados en el suelo con la boca encintada eran Hirano y morita.

Oficial 2: ¿De dónde abran conseguido cinta para hacer eso?

Oficial: Buena pregunta, no hay tiempo para eso. 15 reos han escapado, a todas las unidades tenemos fuga.

Oficial 2: ¿Qué hacemos con ellos?

Oficial: Déjales así, novatos supusieron que liberándoles iban a salir ilesos, que risa, vamos por los demás.

Al pasar de unas horas los únicos que quedaron ahí fueron Yuki, Shizune, Koutha y Morita, donde los dos eran vecinos.

Hirano: Entonces ¿Dónde está Asami?

Yuki: Ya se fue.

Morita: Vaya que tu novia tiene más suerte que nosotros.

Hirano: No es mi novia.

Yuki, Shizune, Morita y Koutha: Ah…

Mientras con Takashi esté se encontraba en la recepción sentado observando a la nada a lado de lo que parecía un anciano.

Anciano: ¿Es hermosa no lo crees?

Takashi: ¿Disculpe?

Anciano: La vida es hermosa cuando estás con una mujer.

Takashi: Bueno…si tiene razón.

Anciano: Pero su amor es tan corto como una milla.

Takashi: ¿Entonces se llamaría milla de Amor?

Anciano: Correcto.

Takashi: Si es verdad.

Anciano: Por eso aprovéchalo todo lo que puedas porque tarde o temprano uno de los dos terminara traicionando al otro, en especial la tentación de la lujuria.

Takashi: Es cierto.

Anciano: Pero también cuídala por qué no sabes qué día ya no podrás ni tocarla, ni verla, ni escucharla, por qué la muerte de disfraza de tantas maneras que a veces es incluso un ser al que tú llegaste admirar o a respetar llegará a causar daño a tu pareja.

Takashi: Si.

Anciano: Bueno me retiro, fue un gusto hablar.

Dijo mientras llegaba a la entrada del hotel.

Anciano: Un gusto conocerte Takashi Komuro.

Takashi: ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

Sin otra palabra el hombre salió del hotel, Takashi rápidamente salió para volver hablar con él, pero ya no estaba la lluvia se había desatado, en es momento dos sujetos se acercaron, vestidos como vaquero hacia Takashi.

Guardia: Joven Takashi su abuelo nos envió por usted.

Takashi: Está bien.

Guardia: Una pregunta joven, ¿Por qué está aquí en medio de la lluvia solo?

Takashi: Por…nada, vámonos.

Takashi junto a los dos guardias subieron a la camioneta para salir del lugar, para después llegar a una estación de servicio para esperar a su abuelo donde momento después esté llego a la estación junto con la castaña.

Takashi: Hola abuelo, pensé que nos veríamos en el hotel estuve esperando.

Cristóbal: Si bueno hubo un cambio de planes.

Takashi: ¿Cómo dices?

Cristóbal: Si bueno horita me enviaron una mercancía y queremos ir a recogerla, ¿Me acompañas?

Takashi: Si bueno, no tengo nada que hacer.

Cristóbal: Bueno. Vamos haya.

Dicho lo dicho subieron a la camioneta para ir a por él encargó, Takashi se encontraba a lado de la castaña y su abuelo, no tomo mucho para que llegase a su humilde hogar, Takashi le traía buenos recuerdos de su infancia hasta la preparatoria donde perdió a su padre y al mismo tiempo rompió con Rei de la manera menos adecuada, de nuevo lo comenzó a invadir sus recuerdos como si fuesen bombas cayendo, pero algo le decía que está vez todo sería mejor. El joven bajo junto a los demás, extrañados, en primer lugar porque no estaba en esa casa hace dos años y se le hacía extraño, segundo ¿Qué no se supone que se encontraba en fumigación?

Takashi: Abuelo ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Cristóbal: Ya lo verás hijo.

Dijo subiendo las escaleras de la entrada para luego abrir. El trío entro junto a los demás a la casa, se encontraba desierta, en silencio y muy oscura, algo no le cuadraba a Takashi y lo supo desde que firmaron la esquina, podía percibir un olor muy peculiar, cera fundida, crema de sabor vainilla, galletas Orio y leche recién salida del fuego, todo eso combinado le recordaba mucho a ese aroma cuando hay un evento de niños, un cumpleaños, un aniversario entre otros, incluso lo reconocía ya que su madre le hacía pastelillos con leche antes de irse a dormir, estos olores provenían de la cocina donde en una silla se encontraba un pastel con velas en un santiamén las luces se encendieron, enseguida se empezó a sonar la canción de "Fiesta Pagana-Mago de Oz" y un centenar de gente habían hecho presencia gritando.

Todos: ¡Bienvenido Takashi!

Sin que pudiera percatarse el joven había sido recibido con una fiesta sorpresa, su madre con un abrazo le recibió al igual que su hermana y todos sus familiares.

Kotonoha: Bienvenido hijo. Estamos muy alegres de que hoy estés aquí con nosotros de nuevo.

Takashi: Si mamá, estoy feliz de estar de vuelta.

Kokoro: ¿Acaso creías que solo te recibiríamos nosotras dos?

Takashi: Jejeje ya estaba dudando.

Tío: Nah. Tú familia siempre te recibirá con los brazos abiertos.

Takashi: Gracias tío.

Cristóbal: Bueno que empecé la pachanga.

Con ello en el estéreo comenzó a sonar a todo volumen la canción de proyecto X, durante el festejo Takashi les contó todo acerca de su entrenamiento y de cómo regreso a Tokonosu a sus familiares, obviamente censurando lo acontecido con Xenovia, Andrea y el trío que se montó en la casa de seguridad de su abuelo, al igual que las golpistas que le daban los chicos de por haya, se sentía en casa de nuevo, lo mejor es que se encontraba con su familia, su madre parecía más que sana le daba un aire de fortaleza y confianza al igual que Kokoro, como era de esperarse jugó con ella a las atrapadas y a las luchitas, llegó el momento de dar un aire a las baleas del pastel, como era una costumbre pidieron todos que mordiera donde Cristóbal, Kokoro y su tío esperaban para embarrar la cabeza de Takashi en el pastel, pero antes de que pudieran alzar las manos, Kotonoha con ambas manos restregó la cara de Takashi en el pastel.

Tío: ¡Chale! ¡Yo quería hacerlo!

Kotonoha: Lo siento mi mano se movió sola.

Takashi: Jajaja, es de sabor vainilla mi favorito.

Kokoro: Casi todo el pastel quedó aplastado por tu cara.

Cristóbal: Mira tú hograciosada.

Kotonoha: Me ganó la emoción. Lo siento.

Todos: Jajajaja.

La noche fue larga, los globos se desinflan, la música relajada comenzó, niños y niñas habían agotado sus energías al igual que los adultos, las familias invitadas tenían que regresar a casa, eran cercas de las 6 todos se encontraban agotados, pero alegres, Takashi vio a su hermana Kokoro tumbada en el sillón por lo que decidió subirla a su cama.

Kokoro: Hermano…me podrías cantar un poco.

Takashi: Si…claro ¿Por qué no?

"Cuando triste estoy y no sé qué hacer, te miro a ti y solo dijo…pud".

Kokoro: Jajaja.

Takashi: Okey mi niña descansa.

Kokoro: Te quiero hermano.

Takashi: Y yo a ti hermanita.

Dijo esté antes de cerrar la puerta, ya abajo en la entrada Takashi se encontraba con su abuelo despidiéndose.

Cristóbal: Bueno hijo, aquí llegó.

Takashi: Si, gracias abuelo.

Cristóbal: Si mijo. No te preocupes por el dinero, ya sabes que me puedes llamar si es necesario.

Takashi: Lo sé.

Cristóbal: También para cualquier bronca, cuentas con tu familia y cuando quieras regresar con nosotros te estaremos esperando.

Takashi: Gracias abuelo. Me saludas a los demás.

Cristóbal: Claro.

Dijo antes de subir a su camioneta, pero Kotonoha apareció con teléfono en mano.

Kotonoha: Hijo tienes una llamada.

Takashi: ¿Yo?

En ese momento Takashi tomo el teléfono y comenzó hablar, mientras Kotonoha hablaba con Cristóbal Takashi se acercó.

Cristóbal: ¿Qué pasó?

Takashi: Necesito un favor.

Cristóbal: Bueno dilo.

En la estación de policía Takashi junto a Hirano, Morita, Shizune y Yuki habían salido libres gracias a la noble caridad de dinero para pagar la multa.

Takashi: Gracias abuelo, te debo una.

Cristóbal: No que va, tú no me debes nada, ellos sí.

Dijo refiriéndose a, el cuarteto de tarados.

Takashi: Si bueno, no le opongo.

Cristóbal: Bien, me voy porque mi avión sale en media hora, cuídate Takashi y nos vemos luego.

Takashi: Si abuelo. Nos vemos en navidad.

Cristóbal: Simón. Nos vemos luego chamacos, ya no hagan pendejadas.

Yuki, Hirano, morita y Shizune: Si.

Cristóbal: Sale pues, nos vemos.

Dijo esté antes de subir el vidrio paralizado y blindado de su camioneta. Takashi junto a los demás decidieron regresar a sus casas, ya eran las 8 de la mañana y Takashi se encontraba exhausto, Shizune se retiró subiendo en un taxi, sin antes darles su número telefónico a cada uno en especial a Morita y a Takashi dejándoles una pequeña nota "Serás mío" ambos chicos les extraño ya que no sabían que significaba, mientras Yuki estaba muerta de celos, por otro lado el gordo Otaku le escribo "me caes bien" sin lugar a duda le dio una pequeña sonrisa por lo escrito, Yuki junto a Morita se retiraron subiendo a un autobús, mientras Hirano y Takashi fueron la estación de trenes para llegar más rápido, lo cual no pasó. ¿Era hora pico o acaso es que hay evento? La estación de encontraba a reventar, parecía que estuviera en la estación del Zócalo en México ya que lo había conocido, no era de extraerse ya que así era en todo Japón, los olores, el poco espacio y el ambiente era un poco incómodo, por suerte habían llegado a la estación, lo único malo era que del otro lado de las puertas había una multitud de gentes, sin tener otra opción salieron nadando en medio de la oleada.

Takashi: (Dime tú ¿alguna vez has sentido que el tiempo se paró? ¿Y que en medio del lugar en el que estás solo te has fijado en su figura y belleza? Ya sea mujer u hombre, la verdad yo sí. Ese olor me recordó a un algodón de azúcar, suave, dulce y esponjoso, no estoy hablando metafóricamente, en medio de toda la gente literalmente vi ese peculiar y raro color de cabello rosa, su perfume dulce fresa alejaba los malos olores de las personas que habían terminado de hacer ejercicio, con lentes ópticos con un armazón delgado, nunca pensé que una persona se vería tan bien con lentes, que dijo bien, se ve hermosa, mis ojos y mi mente no puedo controlar, solo comencé a observar como vestía, era un blusón de color blanco con un collar de fantasías, la verdad es que no creo que sea un collar de fantasías ya que eso parece más a un collar de esmeraldas pequeñas, el sol resplandecía y hacía brillar las esmeraldas, eran tantas que se reflejaban que me imaginaba estar en una cascada a medio día, donde los rayos del sol se reflejaban en el agua, con una chaqueta de piel blanca, jeans azul marino, que bueno, desde mi perspectiva se le ven perfectos esos jeans pegados, con unas botas negras.

Ella estaba bajando las escaleras para acceder al vagón del metro, ella se encontraba con su celular y con unos auriculares inalámbricos blancos, ausente de este mundo.

Quiero hablarle y decirle que está muy hermosa, pero mi estúpida mente está pensando en una vida completa con ella y deja pasar estas milésimas de milésimas de segundos pasar, ella está más cercas de mí, pasa a lado mío y siento una daga en mi garganta y no me deja respirar, me siento más que paralizado, me siento agobiado por que la cobardía mía no me permite hacer algo, tomo un segundo para reflexionar y calmar los nervios para luego por fin tomar iniciativa e ir con ella, dándome la vuelta e ir con ella, el tren estaba parado y se encontraba avanzando, ella indiferente se mantuvo callada quieta encerrada en la canción que escuchaba, me preguntó ¿qué canción es la que escucha? Veo como el viento que provoca el tren hace que su pelo se mueva junto a la brasa, Solo faltan unos cuantos pasos para llegar, pero un sujeto encapuchado la empuja hacia el tren en movimiento aún no creo que sobreviva al golpe, mi brazo automáticamente se lanzó para tomarla de la chamarra y jalarla, por mi agresiva acción ella cayó al suelo, pero la tomé en brazos y pude ver sus ojos, dios eran los ojos más hermosos que había visto, sus ojos color miel, esos ojos son de…) Saya.

Canción de Alizée- J´en ai marre

Bueno chicas y chicos hasta aquí la dejamos nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo comenten y opinen por favor, aquí y en mi otra historia por favor.

ATTE: Rick2017.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8 : Un encuentro inesperado, de vuelta a la escuela.

Hola amigos y amigas de fanfic, hoy nos encontramos con el octavo capitulo y casi a fines de año, les deseo una feliz navidad y un feliz año, antes de empezar como ya es costumbre les responderemos a unas cuantas preguntas y comentarios.

Desde el primero que respondió del capítulo 7 y hasta el último.

Para Daniel fonseva: Bueno ante mano te mando un saludo donde quiera que estés carnal y también agradecerte que sigas nuestra historia, me pase un poquito de lanza con lo de los flash Black, pero adivina que ya se acabaron por el momento viejo, ya viene lo vergas dijo lo bueno, bueno espero que te guste y dejes otro comentario que eso me da más inspiración y ganas de trabajar en este desmadre. Okey.

Para Kreiven animator: Bueno carnal igual que el de arriba un saludo de donde quiera que estés, me alegra que veas y sigas la historia, espero que te guste el capitulo y dejes un comentario del mismo, sobre el encuentro de Saya y Takashi quería hacerlos más épico, pero bueno ya eran bastantes capítulos como para que estos cabrones no se reunieran, pero bueno aquí lo tienes viejo, disfrútalo y nos leemos en el otro capitulo.

Para aten92: Mi amigo me da una ansiedad y una alegría que comentes en cada capitulo de mi historia, y en verdad eres chido Men, descuida que resolveremos cualquier duda de acuerdo, te mando un abrazo y saludo donde quiera que estés, disfruta del capítulo okey, deja tu comentario por favor.

Rick2017 : Bien chico, ahora vamos con el octavo capitulo, también quiero invitarlos a ustedes mi gente que cheque mi historia que subí de la misma franquicia de HOTD se llama HOTD: INFINITE WAR GODS OF DEATH cheque la y dejen su opinión, con ello se si hago un buen trabajo o debo mejorarlo más, al igual que este mismo proyecto amigos míos. Bueno sin más preámbulos comencemos.

Opening

Alizee j'en ai marre

A mile of love pueden buscar el opening que cree XD espero que les guste, esta en YouTube, pueden verlo si gustan, también otro videos que subí.

Takashi: ( ¡Por el amor de dios y de aquella la que me parió! , ¡Es Saya! La peli rosada que había conocido desde el jardín de niños, hoy es una… ¡mujer tan bella!, no es como si no me hubiera dado cuenta hace dos años de irme de Tokonosu que ella era "madura" pero ahora que la veo bien, es… ¡no tengo ni idea de que decir! Es bella, hermosa todo combinado. Ahora estamos en un café, por que en primera Hirano nos invitó y ambos accedimos inconscientemente, ella está sentada enfrente mío, estamos en completo silencio, ella tiene las mejillas rojas como fresas, carajo se ve tierna de esa manera, quisiera decirle que se ve tierna, pero que carajo, no puedo ni siquiera decir algo, me siento ahogado, tengo el presentimiento que si abro la maldita boca una de dos, me gritara y me dirá por que me fui o sencillamente me tirara la malteada que pidió encima, y tengo miedo de decir algo , diablos ella no ha dicho ni una sola palabra, me pregunto ¿Qué estará pensando?)

Saya: (¡¿Cómo carajos pasó todo esto Saya?!, dios que hago, ¿de cuando acá llegue a este punto finito de mi vida? Ayer desperté soñando con él, hoy igual que ayer y ahora me encuentro con Takashi, pedazo de alcornoque, ¡¿Cómo carajos se te ocurre venir en el momento más inoportuno?!... Tranquila Saya, tu eres una genio y puedes controlarlo… recapitula y piensa como llegaste con el al café).

Flash Black

Saya: (¡No!, ¡Nada de estúpido flash Black! Coña de la puta, resúmelo todo no seas boba, primero amanecieron Saeko y tu en la misma cama y tu madre dijo que fueras por papá por que necesitaba un traje nuevo, como era de esperarse Saeko te dejo tirada, dijo que iría a ver lo de un traje por lo cual nos separamos automáticamente, para llegar con papá tu ve que ir por metro, había mucha gente y te empujaban, luego un imbécil casi te mata, pero Takashi cabeza de nabo, llega inesperadamente a salvarte como si fuera arte de magia y pareciera escena de película, Demonios ahora el es más atractivo que cuando lo conocí, es muy guapo ¡Demonios! ).

Takashi : (Saya esta roja como el fuego, se encogió en brazos y en piernas ocultando su rostro, ¿que diablos pasa? ¿Susurra cosas? Parece que no soy el único que está nervioso).

Hirano: Parecen nerviosos chicos.

Dijo el chico con la bandeja de malteadas.

Takashi y Saya : ¡Claro que no!

Dijeron al mismo tiempo haciendo que se asustar a Hirano.

Hirano : ¿Se conocen?

Takashi : Si.-dijo rápido y en seco.

Hirano : Si ¿hace cuanto?

Saya: Bueno…

Takashi : Desde el jardín de niños.

Hirano: Vaya entonces son amigos de la infancia.

Saya: Obviamente.

Hirano: ¿Y cuando pensabas decirme Komuro?

Takashi : Bueno…

Saya: Oye ¿y tu quien eres? Yo soy la que hace las preguntas.

Takashi : Saya…

Saya: Tu cállate. ¿Cuándo me ibas a decir que habías regresado?

Takashi : Bueno, llegué el día de ayer. Además ¿tu con que derecho me reclamas? Cuando tu nunca me marcaste o me enviaste mensaje cuando yo estaba en el extranjero.

Saya: ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo diablos quieres que te llame cuando tienes otro número? Además que tu nunca contestas los mensajes y no tienes ni idea de cuanto cobran por llamada al extranjero.

Takashi : Eres hija de una de las familias más adineradas del mundo y dices que no puedes marcar por que te cobran mucho. Pudiste enviarme un fax o algo parecido.

Saya: No digas tonterías, el fax ya no se usa tarado, además Nunca me dijiste con exactitud donde ibas a ir.

Hirano: (Vaya ni siquiera son novios y ya están peleando por cosas absurdas, bueno supongo que no van a querer la malteada).

Hirano en un intento de tomar las malteadas de Takashi y de Saya ambos chicos le voltearon a ver.

Takashi y Saya : ¡No la toques!

Sin objeción este se encogió en brazos como perrito regañado. Decido quedarse callado y observar la pelea, después de unos momentos decidieron calmarse.

Takashi : ¿Dime Saya, que ocurrió después de…? bueno ya sabes, después de que me fui de Tokonosu.

Saya: Nada interesante. Solo me cambié de escuela y ya.

Takashi : Yo me alegro mucho… (¡Demonios Takashi ¿es lo mejor que puedes decir?!, no la vez en casi dos años y solo dices me alegro, si que eres un imbécil, di algo mejor), Bueno es normal ya que una genio como tu debería estar en mejores escuelas. (En serio estoy mal).

Saya: ¿En serio?-Dijo sonrojada. – Gracias, bueno yo no pensé que me vieras de esa manera.

Takashi : (¡Takashi idiota hiciste saber que es una nerd!).

Saya: (¡Nunca me dijo eso! ¡Diablos creo que me voy a desmayar!).

Hirano: ¿Tienen fiebre o algo? ¿Están rojos como un maldito jitomate?

Takashi y Saya : ¡¿Qué?!

Takashi : No, no es verdad.

Saya: Si, exactamente. Es por que tengo calor.

Hirano: Pero si estamos en un lugar con aire acondicionado.

Saya: Dije que tengo calor. No me hagas repetirlo, por que juro que te clavo este tenedor en el ojo ¿de acuerdo?

Dijo Saya con una cara de psicópata, mientras sostenía un tenedor, por lo mientras Hirano solo a sentía de manera afirmativa, Takashi por su lado solo miraba a Saya como un idiota.

Takashi : (Hasta cuando se enoja es bonita).

Ante esta observación Saya se percató y se sonrojo.

Saya : ¿Q-Qué miras?

Takashi : ¡Yo! ¡No nada!

Dijo sonrojado, después de unos minutos de silencio conversaron con tranquilidad, Takashi le contó a Saya sobre su viaje, sin mencionar su encuentro sexual con mujeres, en ese momento no pensaba a nadie más que Saya, era como si sus noviazgos y sus encuentros nunca hubieran pasado, era estar extasiado de alguna manera, tras pagar la cuenta de las malteadas salieron a dar un paseo, Hirano se retiro a su casa para descansar de la noche anterior, Takashi también quería volver a casa y descansar, pero algo le decía que si lo hacía nunca más volvería a ver a Saya, no le importaba el cansancio de hecho con ella sentía seguridad o algo parecido, no recordaba esa sensación desde que murió su padre, era algo raro… mientras daban un paseo por el parque el sol comenzó a ponerse.

Takashi : Dime Saya ¿Qué hiciste tú durante el tiempo que me fui?

Saya : ¿Yo?

Takashi : Si. ¿Quién más?

Saya: Bueno… (Demonios que le dijo, no puedo decirle que estuve llorando todo el día desde que llegaba de la escuela y comía helado los fines de semana… ¡lo tengo! le diré mi entrenamiento que tuve con mi padre) Estuve entrenando con mi padre.

Takashi : ¿Entrenamiento?

Saya: Si, déjame explicarte. Yo ahora soy una persona diferente a la que era antes. Doy patadas y puñetazos a los que se me atraviesen enfrente.

Dijo mientras hacía unos movimientos de lucha arriba de una banca. Mientras Takashi veía.

Takashi : (Sin duda alguna ella es diferente a la Saya que conocí, lo noto desde lejos, bueno no es solo por que me fije en el físico, la noto más madura en el aspecto de ser engreída).

Saya: Una vez tuve que pelear contra 5 personas al mismo tiempo y…

En ese momento resbaló de la banqueta apuntó de caer Takashi la toma en brazos, ambos sonrojados se miraron a los ojos.

Takashi : ¿Te encuentras bien?

Saya: ¡Kya!

Al momento de exclamar dio una cachetada a Takashi que lo tiro al suelo y al mismo tiempo ella cayó.

Takashi : ¡¿Por qué me pegas cada vez que te salvo?!

Saya: ¡Lo siento!

Momentos después ambos se encontraban en la banca tranquilos encerrados en su pensar.

Takashi : (Vaya que pega duro. Sinceramente me alegro que ella sigue adelante).

Saya: (Espero que ni se haya dado cuenta).

En ese breve tiempo dos niños pasaron con helado, eso a Takashi le recordó a los días de infancia que tuvo con Saya, Hisashi y Rei, por voluntad propia y propósito bueno se paro para ir a comprar un helado.

Saya: ¿A dónde vas?

Takashi : Voy a comprarte un helado.

Saya: No, no te preocupes yo estoy bien.

Takashi : Tranquila, que yo invito.

Saya: B-Bueno.

Dijo resignada, ya en el puesto de helados.

Heladero: ¿Qué les puedo ofrecer?

Takashi : Voy a querer un cono de vainilla.

Heladero : Okey, ¿y tu jovencita?

Saya: Bueno voy a querer un cono de chocolate.

Heladero: ¿En serio? Que tal si les damos nuestro nuevo combo pareja.

Takashi y Saya: ¿Pareja?

Heladero: Si, para parejas.

Saya: Aguarde un segundo… ¿usted no piensa que yo y él somos…?

Heladero: Pues si. Todos los que vienen a este parque son parejas. ¿Ustedes no lo son?

Takashi : Bueno… yo

Saya: Este… emm…

Heladero: ¿Entonces?

Takashi : Va ser nada más los conos.

Dijo sonrojado, después de unos instantes recibieron los conos. Al probarlos los conquistó el sabor, era lo más sabroso que habían probado en años, les recordó por un instante los días de niñez, fue enseguida interrumpidos ya que en una pista de baile cercas de ahí un grupo de personas comenzaron a bailar.

Takashi : ¿Qué ocurre ahí?

Heladero: Oh, eso solo es un evento de baile. Nada más se ponen a bailar las parejas.

Takashi : Ya veo.

En el momento una pareja pasó enfrente de Takashi y Saya, ambos se mostraron indiferentes, solo les vieron un momento y luego se voltearon indignados. A Takashi y a Saya no les agrado esto.

Saya: ¿Quién se creen?

Takashi : Me parece que alguien quiere lucirse.

Saya: Takashi, vamos a bailar.

Takashi : Opino lo mismo. Señor le encargamos nuestros helados.

Heladero : Claro.

Dijo antes de tomar la mano de Saya y comenzar a bailar entre la gente, con la canción de Alizée Jacotey – J'en Ai Marruecos. Comenzando la banda Sonora con delicadeza, subiendo poco a poco el volumen, todas las parejas que se encontraban en la pista comenzaron a bailar en un modo llamado Danza Antigua, Takashi junto con Saya mantenían igual, Takashi tomaba de la cadera a Saya y entrelazando sus manos, junto con el ritmo ellos flexionaban levemente los codos y piernas, la canción los comenzó a dominar, ese alegre sonido les gustaba mucho, a pesar de no entender la letra sentían que hablaba de un tipo de nuevo comienzo y de un cambio, el baile se alargó, el tiempo no era algo vital en este momento, ambos se miraban a los ojos y veían como si ellos estuviera en un jardín lleno de pétalos rosas y blancos cayendo alrededor de ellos mientras el viento suave los acariciaba, no sabían si llamarlo ilusión óptica, pero ellos no tenían su ropa civil, habían obtenido un vestuario elegante, Takashi con un esmoquin blanco con negro y un moño rojo en el pecho, como si fuese un duque con un antifaz que le cubría media cara, Saya por otro lado tenía un vestido blanco con bordado de rosas rojas por todos su cuerpo, con guantes blancos y bordados de raíces, con una máscara que le cubría la parte de sus ojos, ellos se habían transportado a una sala de baile elegante como la era antigua, donde los reyes gobernaban y veían el baile de abertura, poco a poco los movimientos comenzaron a dar un giro a la situación, la canción tomaba más vuelo y eso hacía que Takashi y Saya fuesen tomados por la voz de la cantante. ¿Era algo normal sentir esto? Ellos estaban en una simple pista de baile y pasaron a esto, Takashi sentía en el fondo una voz apaciguador, que sentía su pecho salir su corazón para abrazar el pecho de Saya y viceversa, Saya por su parte nunca imagino bailar con Takashi en especial que ella ya no esté nerviosa o este apunto de desmayarse, pero no su cuerpo y su corazón le exclamaban que no lo hiciera ya que no querían salir de este ciclo en el que habían entrado, podrían decir que esto es ilógico, pero yo dijo que en el amor no hay lógica y ciencia, es algo más haya del bien y del mal, lo dijo el mismo Frédéric Nitchel, Saya se pregunta si esto sintió Frédéric al ver, al amor de su vida, Takashi supuso que esto sería algo normal bailar con Saya, pero es muy difícil de describir lo que siente, solo se reencontró con Saya en la mañana y se siente bien, la elegancia y los suaves movimientos de Saya la convertían en una princesa celestial o al menos en la perspectiva de Takashi, enamorado o no ya sentía algo por ella y no lo podía evitar, la mente de Takashi se preguntó si había sentido esto con Rei, no definitivamente no, el pensar en Rei no lo haría volver amar, lo que debía hacer era pensar en la persona que en verdad lo ama, él y Rei pudieron tener un lindo cuento de hadas y hubieran cambiado el tema por un vivieron felices para siempre, aunque odie admitirlo, cancerbero tuvo razón, vivir la vida con amor es tan posible como estar 3 metros sobre el cielo, 8 millas de amor, es aprender a vivir no de sobrevivir. Esas reflexiones Filosóficas no le importaron en absoluto a Takashi y a Saya, sus ojos se enlazaron sus labios se acercaron poco a poco.

J'ai la peau douce

Dans mon bain de mousse

Pas de secousses sismiques

Je me prelasse

Et me delasse

C'est mon etat aquatique

Y'a comme un hic!

Badabam...

De regreso a la realidad, la cruda realidad, la canción acabó y el pastizal de rosas se convirtió en concreto, el viento suave dejó de soplar, los vestuarios elegantes desaparecieron, los antifaces se desmoronaron, el ciclo acabó, ambos lo sabían, pero sus labios no se detenían ni un segundo, Takashi volvió en sí, los recuerdos crudos volvieron, los sonidos envejecidos regresaron como un chiste, Saya volvió a su estado de ánimo neutral y de miedo, a pocos centímetros se detuvieron y se alejaron fingiendo una sonrisa y dando un falso aplauso, mirando ambos a diferentes direcciones. Una hora después ambos se encontraban caminando por las calles sumergidos en el mar del silencio, después de salir del parque se mantuvieron hasta que Saya recibió una llamada de su madre, como era de esperarse la regaño y le ordenó regresar a la mansión, ambos chicos se dirigieron a la mansión hasta que Takashi la dejó en la reja, dejando pasar unos minutos parados en la reja de la mansión.

Takashi : Bueno… fue maravilloso volver a verte Saya.

Saya: Yo… dijo lo mismo, me alegro mucho que tu hayas vuelto.

Dijo dándole un abrazo y restregando su pecho en el de Takashi, así se mantuvieron un buen tiempo.

Takashi : ¿Ocurre algo?

Saya: Bueno… quería saber si tu Takashi… ¿te quedaras?

Takashi : Claro que me voy a quedar. ¿Por qué preguntas?

Saya: Bueno quería preguntarte si tu… ¿querías ir conmigo en la misma escuela?

Takashi :¿En la misma escuela dices?

Saya: ¡Si!... Bueno es que yo… tengo muchas cosas que hablar contigo… como… nuestro…

Takashi : ¿Nuestro?...

Saya: Si… bueno… tu sabes…

Takashi : No entiendo bien.

Saya: (Demonios Saya dilo de una maldita vez).

Takashi : Bueno la verdad es que debo hablar con mi madre para ver ese tema. Pero no te preocupes por eso, haré lo que pueda para ir en la misma escuela contigo, si no, ten asegurado que te voy a visitar más seguido eso lo prometo.

Saya: Júralo.

Takashi : Lo juro por el meñique.

Dijo levantando su dedo meñique, Saya a por su parte aceptó el pacto. Después de eso uno de los guardias de seguridad abrieron la puerta.

Takashi : Es hora que te vayas.

Saya : No me lo recuerdes. Bien te dejo Takashi, nos vemos pronto.

Takashi : Claro, tenlo asegurado.

Dijo despidiéndose de Saya, con ello ella salió corriendo haciendo lo mismo, en el momento en el que Saya entró a la mansión se desató una lluvia, mientras en la mansión empezó a sonar una canción en la radio de Julieta Venegas – Eres para mi. Takashi decidido volvió a su casa corriendo lo más que podía saltando y con una sonrisa en la cara, Saya solo anuncio su llegada y fue a su cuarto para restregarse en un almohada.

Saya: ¡Dios santo que alguien me diga que esto es una buen sueño!

Con Takashi.

Takashi : ¡Joder y más Joder!

Saya: ¡Dios! ¡Ah!

Takashi y Saya: (¡¿Qué demonios pasó?!)

Mientras en una escuela, Kotonoha se encontraba recorriendo los pasillos del directorio, al llegar a la oficina del director se encontró con un hombre más o menos de su edad, donde el director se encontraba un poco nervioso.

Kotonoha : Hola buenas tardes señor director. ¿Interrumpo?

Director : Bueno yo…

Hombre: ¡No para nada! ¡Entre!

Kotonoha : Con permiso.

Director : Bueno señor…

Hombre : Nada de señor, usted puede decirme compadre, compadre.

Director : B-Bueno compadre yo…

Una hora más tarde.

¿? :¿Señora no gusta que la llevemos nosotros?

Dijo sarcásticamente el señor mientras abría la puerta de su limosina, era de apariencia elegante y era un poco carismático.

Kotonoha : ¿Por qué debería? Y ¿Cómo se que no es un pervertido?

¿? : Soy un multimillonario empresario, Mi esposa murió, tengo dos hijas y cojo con las prostitutas más finas de Tokonosu cada tercer día, por favor solo es una invitación, si quiere ir a su casa caminando bien por mi, solo soy cortes.

Kotonoha : Bien.

Con ello subió a la limosina hasta una estación de autobús.

Kotonoha : Gracias por el aventó.

Después de eso recogió a Kokoro a una casa de una amiga y fueron al supermercado.

Mientras en la casa de Takashi, éste había llegado todo mojado a su casa, decidió meterse a bañar, por suerte todo estaba recogido pero no se encontraba nadie, ya en la regadera pensaba en lo que había pasado la noche anterior y lo se hoy en la mañana, fue un día largo y estaba cansado, algo en su interior le decía que debía volver a ver a Saya otra vez, saliendo del la bañera se cambió de ropa y decidió abrir su laptop y abrir su cuenta de Facebook, fijándose que nunca en la vida había abierto una conversación con Saya, éste estaba algo raro, quería mandarle un mensaje pero le temblaba la mano además, ¿Qué le preguntaría? Mientras pensaba eso su madre con su hermana llegaron a la casa con despensa algo mojadas.

Takashi : Mamá, ya llegaron.

Kotonoha : Hola hijo, te estuve llamando todo el día y tu celular esta apagado. ¿Dónde estabas?

Takashi: Si, bueno es una larga historia.

Kokoro : Se me hace que estuvo con su novia.

Takashi : ¡No es verdad!

Kokoro : A que si.

Takashi : Que no mentirosa.

Kotonoha : Bueno me podrían ayudar acomodar todo esto.

Takashi : Si. Oye mamá ¿por qué tanto cereal y yogurt? ¿Acaso Kokoro esta bajando de peso?

Kokoro :¡NO es verdad!

Kotonoha : No es eso… si no…

Takashi : ¿Qué cosa?

Kotonoha : Bueno pensaba decirte en la cena.

Takashi : ¿Decirme que?

Kotonoha : Mañana entrarás a la escuela.

Takashi : ¡¿Qué?!

Kotonoha : Si. Es genial.

Takashi : Bueno…

Kotonoha : ¿Qué no te agrada?

Takashi : No, si me alegro es solo que… le prometí a alguien que estaría en la misma escuela.

Kotonoha : ¿Ah quien?

Takashi : Bueno… a Saya…

Kotonoha : ¿Quién?

Takashi : Saya, mi amiga de la infancia.

Kotonoha : Mmmmm… no la recuerdo.

Takashi : Recuerda bien.

Kotonoha : Mmmmm… ¿la cabellos rosados y que tiene mal genio?

Takashi : Yo no lo diría así, pero si.

Kotonoha : Ahhh ya veo, y ¿ella que?

Takashi : Bueno me pido que fuéramos a la misma escuela.

Kotonoha : Imposible, ella es hija de un Yakuza.

Takashi : Pero…

Kotonoha : No podemos, ya te inscribí en una escuela, así que te me aguantas.

Takashi : Si…

Kotonoha : Te voy a pedir también que te alejes de ella.

Takashi : ¿Por qué?

Kotonoha : Es peligrosa.

Takashi : No seas así mamá, la conozco desde hace años.

Kotonoha : Pero no a sus padres. Da igual no voy a discutir eso contigo, ahora vamos hacer de comer.

Takashi : Si.

Con ellos decidieron empezar a cocinar, ya después de una hora se sentaron a comer, durante toda la comida se mantuvieron platicando cosas cotidianas como que hicieron y esas cosas hasta que Kotonoha le preguntó a Kokoro sobre su tarea a lo cual salió corriendo a la papelería por dos cartulinas que debía presentar mañana, Takashi con su madre ayudó a recoger la mesa y lavar los platos, aún que se le hace algo tétrico lo hace, Kotonoha le presento su nuevo uniforme que era un saco de felpa de azul cielo, un pantalón color arena, un chaleco gris y su camisa con su corbata, algo le decía que no le iba gustar.

Las últimas horas se mantuvo platicando con Morita deseándole suerte en su primer día en su nueva escuela, se sentía algo raro, daba igual ya que debía pararse temprano, por lo que decidió dormirse.

7:20 AM.

Kotonoha : ¡Takashi Komuro! ¡Se te va hacer tarde chamaco!

Takashi : ¡No! ¡Voy a llegar tarde!

Dijo éste saltando de la cama y poniéndose rápidamente su uniforme, cepillándose rápidamente los dientes y lavándose su cara, para luego bajar las escaleras, pero torpedo con una bufanda por lo que cayó de las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta donde su madre solo le dio su almuerzo en la cara.

Kotonoha : Vete rápido. Se te va hacer tarde.

Takashi : Dime algo que no sepa.

Kotonoha : Eres un burrito.

Takashi : Bueno ya me voy.

Kotonoha : ¡Esperanza un segundo!

Takashi : ¡¿Mandé?!

Kotonoha : Mi beso de despedida.

Takashi : Ah De acuerdo.

Kotonoha : Bien ese es mi hijo. Que te vaya bien.

Takashi : Si.

Dijo éste antes de salir corriendo como loco para poder llegar a la estación de tren, para relajarse decidió escuchar música, como era su primer día estaba nervioso, escuchando Eminem lose yourself. Ya en la estación donde tenía que parar salió corriendo entre toda la gente, ya eran 7:50 y aún tenía que llegar lo más rápido posible, mientras en un autobús bajo una chica corriendo a revienta cinchas, ambos estaban a menos de 5 minutos de que cierren la reja de la escuela, donde por 2 minutos llegaron a pasar, solo que la chica paso por la parte trasera de la escuela, corriendo a toda velocidad a su aula de clase, donde en un giro inesperado ambos chocaron.

Takashi : Auch.

¿? : ¡Hay!

Takashi : Sana, sana colita de rana.

¿? : Eso dolió.

Takashi : Lo siento, no me fije donde iba.

Dijo éste levantándose y ofreciéndole la mano, viendo una melena de color azul púrpura y ojos azul celeste, con su uniforme escolar, su falda azul celeste con cuadros blancos, un saco de felpa color azul cielo y sus botas escolares, era nada más ni nada menos que Saeko con quien se había cruzado.

Takashi y Saeko : ¡Tu!

Takashi : ¿Qué haces aquí?

Saeko : No, ¿tu que haces aquí?

Takashi : Yo vine a mi escuela.

Saeko : ¿Qué? No me digas que tu también estudias aquí.

Takashi : Bueno es mi primer día. ¿Y tu?

Saeko : Vengo a lo mismo.

¿? : ¡Chicos! ¿Qué hacen aquí ustedes dos? Ya iniciaron las clases.

Takashi : Soy nuevo.

Saeko : Yo también.

Takashi : (¡¿Qué?!)

¿? : ¿Nuevos? Déjenme ver su asignación de aula.

Takashi : Si.

Saeko : Por supuesto.

Estos sacaron sus datos para entregárselo al maestro.

¿? : Ya veo. Bien les creo, por cierto aquí no es su aula.

Takashi : ¿No?

¿? : Claro que no, su aula de clase es en el otro edificio. Venir conmigo.

Dijo éste al momento de caminar, Takashi y Saeko le siguieron.

Saeko : Me dijeron que iba ir con otro chico nuevo, nunca pensé que eras tu.

Takashi : Mucho menos yo.

Saeko : Bueno al menos no me quede en el mismo grupo que tu.

Takashi : Claro.

¿? : Error. Ustedes dos parde niños irán en el mismo grupo.

Takashi y Saeko : ¡¿Qué?!

Al mismo tiempo Saya se encontraba en su aula de colegio, encerrada en sus pensamientos, sin poner atención alguna, al desastre que hacían sus compañeros, el profesor salió para poder recibir a dos nuevos alumnos, Takashi y Saeko al pasar con su nuevo profesor fueron hacía su aula, Saya veía como la puerta se abrió y entró su profesor.

Sensei : Bien chicos quiero que se calmen y ahora quiero que me pongan mucha atención. Hoy recibiremos a dos nuevos alumnos.

Saeko : Yo me presentaré primero.

Takashi : No, yo lo haré.

Saeko : Que no.

Dijo interponiéndose.

Takashi : Que si.

Dijo intentando entrar.

Sensei : Ahora les presento a Kakashi a Ryu sus nuevos compañeros de clases.

Kakashi y Ryu: ¡Holaaaa!

Saya: ¡No puede ser!

Grito panqueada al ver a Kakashi y a Ryu.

Mientras con Takashi.

Sensei : Les presento a Takashi y a Saeko.

Dijo este abriendo la puerta donde cayeron Saeko y Takashi encima del uno al otro.

Sensei: ¿Qué están haciendo?

Takashi y Saeko : ¡Perdón!

Takashi : No volverá a ocurrir.

Saeko : Si. Yo por accidente resbale y K-komuro me ayudo.

Takashi : Si, pero caímos.

Comentaron nerviosos y sonrojados.

Sensei : Da igual eso, ahora quiero que se presenten con sus compañeros de manera correcta. Bien entonces comienza tu Busujima.

Saeko : Si. Bueno. Mi nombre es Saeko Busujima, es un gusto estar con ustedes, espero llevarme bien con todos.

Dijo haciendo una reverencia y dando una sonrisa hermosa, que cautivo a todos los chicos, poniendo celosas a todas la chicas.

¿?: Esa chica esta más buena que mi vieja.

¿?: Simón ese.

Chicas : (Pervertidos).

Sensei : Bien ahora vas tu Komuro.

Takashi : Si, mi nombre es Takashi Komuro, es un placer trabajar con todos ustedes y espero pasarla superior con ustedes.

Dijo con voz gruesa y con firmeza, haciendo reverencia y dando su sonrisa.

Como Venganza hacia los chicos todas las chicas lo vieron interesadas y algunas se ruborizaron, ocasionando que algunos chicos se enojaran.

¿? : Ese papacito me lo como.

¿? : Yo me lo desayuno, me lo como y me lo ceno.

¿? : Ya quiero su churro en mi dona.

Chicos : (Facilonas).

Sensei: Bueno chicos ahora vayan a sus respectivos asientos.

Takashi y Saeko : Si.

Ambos chicos fueron a sus lugares respectivos, por suerte les tocó al final a lado de la ventana, perfectos lugares para poder hacer lo que quieran.

Por otro lado Saya se encontraba un poco molesta y algo nerviosa, Kakashi se había sentado a lado de su lugar, por lo cual no le agradaba para nada.

Kakashi : Oye compañera, ¿me puedes prestar un lápiz?

Saya: ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso me estas siguiendo?

Kakashi : Ya quisieras princesa. No serás el centro de atención por siempre.

Saya: Jodete.

Kakashi : Cuando tu lo hagas primero. Oye por cierto ¿No me ibas a dar un tur por la escuela?

Saya: Lo único que te voy a enseñar va a ser una patada si no te comportas.

Kakashi : No es fácil hacerlo con alguien tan bipolar como tú.

Saya: ¿Cómo dices?

Kakashi : Bueno en tu idioma se les llama personas que cambian de humor cada pishe rato.

Saya: ¡No soy bipolar!

Dijo azotando su butaca y mirando desafiante mente a Kakashi quien solo soltó una sonrisa.

Sensei: ¡Takagi! ¡Guarde silencio!

Saya: ¡Lo siento!

Kakashi : Jijiji, eso fue grandioso.

Saya: Cállate, lo hiciste a propósito.

Kakashi : No me hables estamos en clase.

Saya: ¿Qué? ¿Ahora actúas como un loco?

Kakashi : Exactamente. Sensei Takagi-San me está molestando.

Saya: ¡¿Qué?!

Sensei : Takagi, no molestes a Kakashi. Cuando termine la clase puedes coquetear con quien quieras.

Saya : ¡¿Qué está diciendo?!

Tdos: Uuuuuhh, son novios. Son novios.

Saya: ¡No es cierto!

Dijo algo avergonzada y con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas, mientras Kakashi solo daba una sonrisa de burla.

Saya : ( Lo hizo a propósito, serás imbécil, te haré pagar por esto).

Sensei: Ya, ahora sigamos con el tema.

Mientras en la clase de Takashi, este se encontraba mirando los árboles, sin embargo Saeko le interrumpió con una nota en su cuaderno.

Saeko: [¿Le entiendes? ].

Takashi : [Claro que sí, ¿y tú? ].

Saeko : [claro que sí, sólo que estoy aburrida, el profesor solo se la pasa diciendo las anécdotas de su vida].

Takashi : [Dime lo a mi].

Saeko : [Por cierto, ¿y mi teléfono?].

Takashi : [¿De que hablas?].

Saeko : [No te hagas, debes tener mi teléfono, lo cambiaste por accidente con el mío] .

Takashi : [Es verdad, ya me acorde, te lo doy mañana].

Saeko : [Espero que no hayas hecho nada malo con el].

Takashi : [Tranquila yo lo cuido, supongo que también traseras mi teléfono].

Saeko : [Obviamente, oye ¿no se te hace rara esta escuela? ].

Takashi : [¿Por qué preguntas?]

Saeko : [Bueno, por qué en primera mi padre me iba a inscribir en la misma escuela que una de mis amigas].

Takashi : [¿En serio?, ¿Cómo se llama tu amiga?].

Saeko : [¿y a ti que te interesa?].

Takashi : [Solo es curiosidad, ¿dime que harás en el almuerzo?].

Saeko : [Pues comer bobo].

Takashi : [¿Ya tienes con quien ?].

Saeko : [¿Tu no?].

Takashi : [No…].

Saeko : [Buena suerte con eso Jajajajaja].

Takashi : [No te burles, aquí los chicos dan miedo, no se dan esa aura de envidia y mala güero, de hecho tu también tienes, algunas así].

Saeko : [¿Yo?, ¿Quién según tú?].

Takashi : [Bueno la de pelo negro y sus amigas].

Saeko : [Demonios, es con la que me voy a juntar].

Takashi : [Bueno estamos en las mismas, ¿y por que no almorzamos juntos?].

Saeko : Claro me encantaría.

Takashi : ¿En serio?

Saeko : [¿Qué acabó decir?]

Takashi : Perdón.

¡Ring! ¡Ring!

Sensei: Que pena, bueno luego les contaré cuando un demonio atacó a mi alumno y lo salve con un Bostergir.

Takashi: Bueno, vamos.

Saeko : Claro.

¿?: ¿Saeko vienes?

Saeko : No gracias, estoy un poco ocupada.

¿? : Bueno será otra ocasión.

Saeko : Si. Bueno Komuro vamos.

Takashi : Si.

Dijo éste tomando su almuerzo y abriendo la puerta donde fue tomado en brazos y restregado agresivamente en unos dos lindos pechos.

Takashi : ¡¿Yuki?!

Yuki: ¡Takashi! No pensé que fuéramos en la misma escuela, me alegro mucho de verte.

Takashi : ¿Cómo sabías?

Yuki: Todos hablan de dos nuevos estudiantes y quería ver quién eran.

Takashi : Ya veo. Por favor ya suelta me, me ahogas.

Yuki : Perdón.

Dijo está soltando a Takashi, quien se quedaba sin aire.

Saeko : ¿Y quien eres tu?

Yuki: Yo soy… la chica más sensual de la academia Sakakino mi nombre es Yuki Miku.

¿? : No es cierto, ya no eres la más bonita.

Dijo un gordito con lentes, mostrando una lista.

Yuki : ¡Cierra la puta boca gordo mantecoso!

Dijo enojada.

Takashi : ¡Hirano! ¡Morita!.

Dijo Takashi saludando a sus amigos.

Morita : Hola viejo. Nunca pensé que estarías aquí con nosotros.

Takashi : Lo mismo dijo.

Hirano : Me alegro que estés en el mismo grupo que nosotros.

Takashi : ¿Mismo grupo?

Hirano : Si, nosotros estamos en el mismo grupo. Yuki es la delegada y Morita y yo sus ayudantes.

Yuki: Cof, Cof corrección, mis sirvientes.

Hirano : ¿Cómo?

Takashi : Me alegro mucho, oh es verdad les presento, ella es Saeko Busujima, ella es-

Yuki: Mi competencia.

Dijo apareciendo cruzando los brazos y mirando desafiante mente a Saeko quién respondió a ese acto con una mirada igual de desafiante.

Morita : Oye Yuki eres la delegada no seas tan dura con ella.

Yuki: ¡Cierra el pico!

Hirano : Soy Koutha Hirano.

Saeko : Encantada.

Dijo dando su sonrisa amable y encantadora, ruborizando a Koutha y poniendo celosa a Yuki.

Morita : Yo soy-

Yuki: El es el güero tarado. Ahora…¿Qué intenciones tienes con Hirano?

Saeko : Ninguna, solo soy amable algo que veo que no haces bien.

Yuki: ¿Cómo dices?

Dijo subiéndose la manga y poniéndose violenta, pero fue detenida por Morita.

Morita : Tranquilizante.

Yuki: Ah, déjame que la mato.

Morita : Qué no.

Takashi : De seguro tiene hambre. Vamos a comer.

Morita : Buena idea.

En la azotea. Todos se encontraban comiendo Yuki a lado de Morita y Hirano, Takashi a lado de Saeko, Yuki en ese momento le quito su bola de arroz a Morita.

Morita : ¿Por qué?

Dijo triste.

Yuki : Por qué me de tuviste.

Morita : Ah~.

Hirano : Vaya Busujima – San, eso se ve delicioso.

Saeko : ¿Te gusta?, es congee con res, puedes probarlo si gustas.

Dijo ofreciéndole a Hirano, mientras Yuki solo veía la escena con envidia, aprovechando que Morita estaba viendo la comida de Saeko para quitarle más de dos bolas de arroz, cuando Morita volvió a mirar ya no tenía desayuno por lo que miro a Yuki y volvió a llorar.

Hirano : Esta muy delicioso.

Saeko : Gracias, lo cocine yo misma.

Morita : Déjame probar un poco. Mmmmm… ¡Esta delicioso! Vaya que lo que eres de bonita lo eres en la cocina, ósea eres inigualable.

En ese momento Yuki piso su pie.

Yuki: Si, si muchos halagos.

Dijo a susurros.

Yuki : ¿Así? Pues yo se cocinar… bolas de arroz.

Takashi : ¿En serio? ¿Por qué no traes mañana?

Yuki: C-claro.

Morita : Mala idea. La otra vez casi incendia su casa.

Yuki: Te dije que era por que mi gato se paro encima de la olla y se prendido en llamas el muy tarado.

Hirano : Vaya.

Dijo abriendo su celular.

Yuki: ¿Qué pasa?

Hirano :Volvieron abrir la competencia de la escuela.

Takashi : ¿Qué dice?

Hirano : Bueno dice aquí que el más malo y temido…es Tsunoda, el más inteligente sin definir, el más odiado Takashi.

Takashi : ¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo?

Morita : Tranquilo, Hirano es el más friki.

Hirano : No tenías que decirlo.

Morita : Sigue con las calificaciones. El más deseado por las chica.

Hirano: Vaya es Takashi en quinto lugar, eso fue rápido.

Morita : ¡¿Qué?! ¡Me costó mucho para estar en los 10 primeros!

Yuki: Jeje je, parece que no es tu día.

Hirano : Bueno aquí va lo feo.

Yuki: ¿De que hablas?

Hirano : ¿Quién es la más bonita y buena de toda la escuela?

Yuki : Claro que soy yo.

Morita: No es verdad. Busujima – San es la más bonita

Yuki : ¡¿Qué?! Déjame ver eso.

Dijo arrebatando le el celular a Hirano, para poder ver la competencia, donde quedó sin palabras.

Morita : ¿Estas bien?

Yuki: ¡No! ¡Mi maldito orgullo quedó hecho añicos! ¡Debó matarme! ¡Debo cometer Seppuku!

Dijo ésta con mientras tomaba un tenedor e intentaba clavarse lo en la garganta.

Morita : No digas tonterías.

Dijo éste quitándole el tenedor a Yuki.

Saeko : Ufufufufufuf.

Takashi : ¿Qué ocurre?

Saeko : Nada, es solo que me da mucha gracia y envidia la relación de Miku y Yamanaka.

Morita: Jajajajaja, pues claro, ya pasamos a tercera base desde hace mucho tiempo, verdad chiquita.

Dijo éste con voz gruesa mientras abrazaba a Yuki, quien enseguida le dio un codazo a Morita quitándole el aire.

Yuki: Base ni que ocho cuartos, primero deberías invitarme un millón de golosinas para que pueda considerar tu solicitud de amistad en Facebook.

Morita : Si.

Hirano : Busujima – San dices que envidias su relación. ¿Por qué?

Morita : ¿Acaso nunca has tenido novio?

Saeko : No, nunca he tenido novio por que la verdad ninguno me llama la atención, muchos me lo han pedido, pero siempre termino rechazando los.

Hirano : ¿Ni siquiera por diversión o pasa tiempo ?

Saeko : Bueno puede que suene un poco raro e infantil, pero lo que to quiero es encontrar el verdadero amor.

Yuki : Bueno tendrás que aguantar te, este mundo es un desgraciado y las personas lo hacen peor, si buscas el verdadero amor solo sueñas, los hombres solo piensan en sexos y no en lo que sentimos nosotras.

Takashi : No hables por todos.

Hirano : Si.

Morita : Simón a que si. Yo nunca haría algo así para lastimarlas.

Yuki: Pero tu solo eres nuestro amigo.

Morita : Ah~ dime algo que yo no sepa.

Dijo éste triste.

Yuriko : Eres un idiota.

Morita : Ah~

Hirano : Tranquilo amigo.

Morita : Abrázame hermano.

Hirano : No.

Morita : Ándale.

Hirano: Que no.

Dijo éste dándole una cachetada a Morita.

Morita : ¿Por qué me pegas?

Hirano : No soy tu consuelo.

Morita : Takashi abrázame.

Takashi : Lo siento, este ramen está delicioso. No te oigo, soy de palo, tengo orejas de pescado.

Morita: Ahh, traidor.

Yuki: Bueno mientras ustedes se van hacer trencitas voy a arreglar mi cabello. ¿Me acompañas Busujima?

Saeko : Claro.

Dijo levantándose y acompañando a Yuki, mientras los chicos acabaron su comida, Takashi fue hacia el barandal del techo y vio la otra escuela que estaba del otro lado, en donde en una de las ventanas se encontraba una peli rosa, inmediatamente la reconoció, era Saya, Takashi al verla se sonrojo y se ha gacho.

Takashi : (No puede ser es Saya, ¿va en la otra escuela?) imposible.

Morita : ¿Qué cosa?

Takashi : Ahh, no ¡nada!

Morita : Si como no, mirabas a Takagi.

Takashi : ¿Cómo-?

Morita : Lo sé, bueno digamos que he intentado salir con ella 3 veces.

Hirano: Menos como 5, Jajajajaja.

Morita : Cállate, no tienes voto en esta discusión.

Hirano: Jodete entonces.

Dijo con sarcasmo.

Morita : Bien te voy ayudar a conquistar a tu nuevo amor.

Takashi : ¿Qué dices? No estás mal, yo solo soy su amigo, no hay nada entre ella y yo.

Hirano : Eso no decían ayer tu y ella.

Takashi : Cierra el pico.

Morita : ¡¿Tuvieron una cita?!

Hirano : Claro, incluso ayer estuvieron en el parque de los enamorados bailando.

Morita : ¡¿Qué?!

Takashi : Espera un segundo, ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Hirano : ¿En verdad creías que solo me iría así sin más?

Takashi : Demonios eso es acoso.

Hirano : No si te estoy cuidando. Que tal si ella es un extraterrestre e intenta besarte y chupete tu alma. Por eso estaba ahí.

Morita : Bueno eso no importa. Ustedes ya pasaron la fase de conocerse, ahora hay que iniciar la operación noviazgo.

Takashi : wou, wou, espera un instante, eso no es lo que quiero decir.

Morita: Bien, ahora dime ¿que le gusta?

Takashi : ¿Acaso me estas escuchando?

Morita: Claro que te estoy escuchando, solo te estoy ayudando a conseguir a ese bombón.

Takashi : No, quiero hacerlo.

Morita: Ósea ¿si te gusto o no?

Takashi : No lo se.

Morita : Entonces es un si.

Takashi : No.

Morita : Entonces no.

Takashi : ¡Demonios! ¡Si!... Aguarda no.

Morita : Bueno por lo que acabo de deducir es que estas en el dilema de me gusta y no me gusta. Primero lo primero hay que aceptar eso, si no nunca pasaras de la primera base y alguien más te la bajara.

Takashi : No lo permitiré…. Espera no. ¿Que dije?

Morita : Fase uno completa, ahora sientes celos, eso fue rápido.

Takashi : ¿Qué? Na yo nunca he sentido celos.

Morita : ¿Enserio?

Hirano : Mira Morita un chico la acaba de abrazar.

Takashi : ¡¿Quién fue el desgraciado?!

Dijo este parándose de golpe y mirando a su alrededor, Hirano y Morita solo se rehirieron un poco.

Hirano : Ya vez, eso se le llama celos.

Takashi : Ah~ creo que si me… gusta.

Dijo cabizbajo.

Morita: No te preocupes me amigo, eso es normal, a mi me pasa a diario.

Hirano : Pero ahora necesitas Ayuda.

Takashi : Creo que si.

Morita: Bien, bien ahora. Pasemos a la clase de canto. Eso a las chicas atrae.

Dijo éste sacando una guitarra y poniéndose un sombrero y un bigote.

Takashi : ¿De donde carajos sacó el bigote y el mostacho?

Hirano : Buena pregunta. No se.

Mientras con Saya, está se encontraba comiendo tranquilamente con sus amigas, al ver sus amigas que ella estaba callada decidieron preguntarle que le ocurría.

¿? : ¿Qué te ocurre Saya? Te vemos un poco fuera de aquí.

Saya: Lo siento, es solo que estoy pensando en algo.

¿? : De seguro es un chico.

Saya: ¡¿Qué?! No como creen.

¿? : Por tu reacción dimos en el clavo.

Saya: Ah~ es verdad… si pienso en alguien.

¿? : De seguro es Kakashi el nuevo.

Saya: Primero me muero tres veces antes de entablar algo con el.

¿? : ¿Entonces quién es?

Saya: Bueno…es un amigo de la infancia, regreso a la cuidad hace poco y ayer me invitó a salir.

Dijo esta avergonzada y haciéndose bolita.

¿? : ¿Al menos está bueno?

¿? : ¿Ya cogieron?

¿? : No digan idioteces, esto es serio.

¿? : Perdón.

¿? :Bueno, entonces ¿que quieres hacer?

Saya: No lose.

¿? : Para empezar ¿te gusta?

Saya: He… bueno…. Si.

¿? : Entonces te ayudaremos.

Saya: ¿Qué?.

Rick2018 : Bueno chicas y chicos a hasta aquí le dejamos, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, espero que les haya gustado y hayan encontrado las referencias que deje a lo largo del capítulo, espero también que visiten mi otra historia de HOTD INFINITE WAR. Comenten y opinen que les pareció el capitulo, hasta luego.

Att: Rick2018.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Hola amigos fanfictianos, aquí esta el noveno capitulo de este fanfic, okey antes de empezar vamos con las respuestas para los fanáticos.

Daniel foseva: Hola amigo, te mandamos un saludo todo el equipo y elenco de esta historia, nos da mucha alegría que nos apoyes, en lo personal no pienso en dejar de escribir ya que esto de las historias me hace muy bien jeje je, mi pasa tiempo favorito, así que no se preocupen por eso, voy a subir los capítulos hasta acabar con la historia, si me tardo es por otras cuestiones jeje je, pero ten asegurado que habrá mucho de que hablar. Saludos y espero que disfrutes el cap.

Vamos haya.

El receso acabo, Saya se encontraba en la cancha de deportes esperando a jugar fútbol, ya que los hombres estaban muy entretenidos jugando entre sí, parece que ahora están parejos todos, Kakashi y Ryu habían armado a un equipo que era difícil de burlar, ya llevaban un buen rato y sin meter un gol en ambas porterías, las chicas aun seguían esperando y viendo como fans a Kakashi y a Ryu, quienes parecían que estaban ligando con las chicas, dominando al balón y haciéndose los chulos, obviamente tenían que pasarla, Saya por su parte estaba enojada por ello, no sabía por qué, pero fue interrumpida por sus amigas.

¿? : Parece que le interesas al nuevo.

Saya : No pienses cosas. No es de mi tipo.

¿? : ¿Y su amigo?

Saya: Perro primero, la verdad no estoy interesada por alguien.

¿? : Oye, ahora que recuerdo habíamos dicho que te ayudaríamos a conquistar a tu crush.

Saya : ¿Qué? No, nada de ayuda yo puedo resolverlo por mi cuenta además ¿que es Crush? ¿Qué es eso?

¿? : No me sorprende que no lo conozcas, es un apodo extranjero que bueno para resumir significa que es tu amor platónico.

Saya : ¿En serio?

¿? : Si. Bien vamos haya. Además amiga mía, tu nos has ayudado a entender varias cosas y nos salvaste de reprobar el año, así que tómalo como un favor devuelto.

Saya : Pero…

¿? : Pero nada, vamos ayudarte y punto.

Saya : Supongo que no tengo alternativa.

¿? : Correcto.

Saya: Bueno, ¿que hay que hacer?

Ryu : ¡Cuidado!

En un momento inesperado Saya recibió un golpe con el balón de fútbol en la cabeza que hizo que se enojara mucho.

Saya : ¡¿Quién fue?!

¿? : El portero.

Portero: No, no a guarden yo solo la pase, no es mi culpa que lo hayan recibido mal.

Saya : ¡Cállate!

Dijo al momento de arrojar el balón a una velocidad impresionante como de un automóvil de carreras por suerte el portero logró tomar el balón en sus manos, pero la fuerza del impacto hizo que cayera al suelo. Todos los demás solo se rehirieron.

Kakashi : Pegas como abuela.

Saya : ¿Qué dijiste?

Dijo con tono serio y con un poco de ira.

Ryu: ¿Kakashi enloqueciste?

Saya: De seguro quieres morir.

Kakashi : Muy ruda, pero frágil como una ramita.

Saya : ¡¿Qué?!

Kakashi : Te reto a que le metas el penalti al portero.

Portero : ¡¿Qué?!

Saya: ¿Si lo logro meter que me das?

Kakashi : Te doy tu celular.

Dijo éste mostrándole el celular. Saya se sorprendió ya que ella lo tenía en su blusa escondido.

Saya : ¡¿Cómo lo hiciste?!

Kakashi : Un mago no revela sus trucos.

Saya : Bien, lo haré.

Kakashi : Espera un segundo, ahora voy yo, si fallas tienes que aceptar una cita conmigo.

Saya :¡¿Qué?! ¡De ninguna manera!

Ryu: A mi se me hace que te da pena.

Kakashi : Eso exactamente.

¿? : Saya, creo que debes aceptar.

Saya : ¿Por qué ha de hacerlo?

¿? : En primera, el es un papucho, acepta su invitación además al fin y acabo te dará tu celular, solo demuestra que eres mejor que el.

Saya : Claro que lo soy.

¿?: Entonces hazlo.

Saya : Bien.

Dijo al momento de bajar las escaleras de las bancas y acercarse con Kakashi quien la esperaba con el balón, mientras tras que sus fans la miraban con odio.

Saya : Bien aquí estoy presumido.

Kakashi : Vamos haya, entonces.

Dijo éste dejando el balón en el suelo, Saya por su parte de posición y vio en que dirección le daría.

Saya : (Bien, le doy una fuerza mayor a 5 con una inclinación de mi empeine de 45 ° y eso le dará una aceleración de 8 y será un gol haciendo una parábola perfecta. Ni el portero podría ver lo que está apunto de pasar).

Kakashi : Oye apresura te, quiero ver como te caes.

Saya : ¡Calla!

Con ello está pego el tiro donde sonó la fuerza del golpe, el portero miedoso solo se agacho, pero por golpe de suerte pego el balón en el poste de la parte superior de la portería, saliendo como bola de billar, golpeando a muchos estudien el la cara por último a Kakashi por proteger a Saya, donde al final se estrelló en una ventana de la oficina de prefectura, todos al ver esto tomaron a los heridos y salieron corriendo a sus aulas.

Ya de un rato Kakashi tomó la responsabilidad de lo sucedido y fue sancionado a una hora de clase más. Saya por su parte quería decirle al profesor que había sido ella la causante, pero todos le pidieron que no echarse a perder lo que Kakashi sacrifico. Después de unas horas de clase, Saya recibió un mensaje, por lo que decidió abrirlo. Era de otro número, pero enviado por…

Saya : (¿Takashi?).

Takashi Mensaje : Hola chiquita, quiero verte saliendo de la escuela para darte unos besos bien apasionados.

Saya : ¡¿Qué?!

Exclamó levantándose de su lugar, donde el profesor le dio un golpe en la cabeza con una revista.

Profesor : No te emociones Takagi. Ya llegué.

Saya : S-si.

Profesor: ¿Qué haces con el celular Takagi?

Saya: Bueno yo…

Profesor : Con que chateando. Te quedaras castigada después de clases.

Saya : ¡¿Qué?! ¡No, no! Espere un momento yo.

Profesor : Yo nada, dije que te quedas castigada y punto.

Saya : Ah… -dijo resignada y apuntó se llorar, mientras se restregaba en la butaca.

Profesor : Ahora dame el celular.

Con ello Saya le dio el celular y se dispuso el profesor a dar la clase.

Ryu: Oye Kakashi hora si se te hizo.

Kakashi : Y yo que pensaba causar una pela de comida y decir que ella era la culpable, parece que no tuve que intervenir.

Ryu: Suave.

Dijo al momento de chocar las mano.

Mientras en Sakakino, Takashi corría a toda velocidad persiguiendo a Morita y Koutha.

Takashi : ¡Par de idiotas!

Morita : Corre gordito. Como si tu vida dependiera de eso.

Hirano : ¡Vamos a Alv wey!

Morita : ¡Ayuda a!

Opening Alizee j'en ai marre

A mile of love.

Minutos antes. Morita y Takashi caminaban tranquilamente por los pasillos junto a Hirano.

Morita: Amigo mío lo que debes de hacer es comprar unas rosas, oler bien y ese tipo de cosas, ya que a las mujeres les gusta eso.

Takashi : Entendido y anotado.

En ese momento Takashi, Morita y Hirano se encontraron con un grupo de chicos, donde al frente estaba un cabellos rubios llamado Tsunoda.

Tsunoda : Morita hey, que me cuentas.

Morita: Bueno…

¿? : Mejor callate .

Dijo otro chico otro chico.

Tsunoda : Veo que tienes un nuevo amigo. Debes ser… Takashi ¿no?

Takashi : Si.

Tsunoda: Mi nombre es Tsunoda. Te haré una pregunta ¿eres joto?

Takashi : No.

Tsunoda : Bien, eso hacen las cosas más fáciles.

Dijo éste mientras sus amigos rodeaban a Takashi y alejaban a Morita y a Koutha.

Tsunoda : Apenas vi un burdel lleno de viejas bien buenas. ¿Por qué no dejas a estos plebeyos y vienes con nosotros? Verías tener amigos en los que puedas confiar.

Dijo éste mientras le tendía la mano, Takashi solo se quedó observando de arriba a bajo a Tsunoda.

Tsunoda : ¿Qué dices?

Takashi : Lo siento, yo ya no necesito a más amigos, ya tengo los míos.

Dijo éste mientras se retiraba y se alejaba de Tsunoda, para acercarse a Morita y a Hirano. Haciendo que prendiera la furia de Tsunoda tomando del hombro a Takashi.

Tsunoda : Oye idiota ¿Quién demonios te crees como para rechazar mi petición?

Takashi : Si no me sueltas lo sabrás.

Tsunoda : Tu lo pediste.

Dijo éste antes de lanzarle un golpe a Takashi, pero éste le dio un codazo en la cara para quitárselo de encima, con ello Takashi se volteo en posición de guardia. Tsunoda rápidamente se paro y se quito su chamarra.

Takashi : Contaré hasta tres.

Tsunoda : Metete lo en el culo.

Con ello Tsunoda lanzó un golpe a Takashi, pero fue detenido por dos chicas con boken, dejando impresionado a Takashi por la rapidez de su defensa. En seguida sometieron a Tsunoda poniéndolo en el suelo.

Tsunoda : ¡¿Qué demonios hacen?! ¡Suelten me!

¿? : El presidente quiere verte.

Tsunoda : ¡¿Qué, por qué?!

¿? : Por qué lo pido el presidente, cierra la boca y camina, tus amigos también vienen.

¿? : ¡¿Qué?!

¿? : ¡Callados!

¿? : ¡¿Y ellos que?!

Dijo un chico de la pandilla de Tsunoda hacia Takashi.

¿? : Luego hablamos con ellos, pero esto es otro tema.

Tsunoda : ¡Que os jodan!

Dijo éste antes de ser escoltado por las chicas junto a sus amigos.

Takashi : ¿Qué fue eso?

Morita : Bueno la verdad no se. Mejor vamos.

Takashi : Si.

Hirano : ¿Morita que más le pongo al mensaje?

Morita : Ponle chiquita.

Takashi : ¿Qué hacen?

Morita : Hirano lo que va hacer es, enviar un correo al número de Saya para que la invites a una cita.

Takashi : ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! De ninguna manera puede ir. Me voy a bloquear.

Morita : Tómalo como un favor devuelto por no irte.

Takashi : ¡No!

Hirano : Enviado.

Takashi al ver lo que le escribió Hirano hacia Saya, se prendió en llamas y los persiguió por toda la escuela. Mientras con Saeko y Yuki.

Saeko : ¿Dime de una vez por que me trajiste aquí? ¿Acaso quieres pelear?

Yuki: No… es solo que… quiero pedirte que seamos amigas.

Saeko : ¿Cómo dices?

Yuki : Si… bueno es algo complicado y… solo quiero compartir lo que siento con alguien más.

Saeko : Perdón no me gustan las mujeres.

Yuki: ¡No se trata de lesbianismo!

Saeko : Ah, de acuerdo, dime.

Yuki: Lo que quiero…. Es cambiar.

Saeko : ¿Cambiar dices?

Yuki: Si, estoy harta de que todos me traten como una puta y esas cosas, se que lo soy, pero créeme que me duele que me lo recuerden a diario, tu y Takashi parecen tan normales que me dan envidia, tu eres más guapa que yo y eso me pone triste, lo que quiero decir es que quiero un cambio positivo para mi vida y necesito un consejo de alguien en el que en verdad pueda contar. Mis demás amigas solo se rehirieron, por eso me aleje de ellas, durante toda mi vida solo he vivido con una ideología de superioridad que solo me hace alejarme de todos. Me carga ser yo, y que todos los hombres me busquen por mi cuerpo, me tachan de ninfómana, lo cual no soy, mi ex novia me demandó solo por que la muy hija de perra intentó tener sexo conmigo y con otro chico.

Saeko : ¿Qué le pasó?

Yuki: Le partí la cara y le arranque un arete.

Saeko : Bueno Yuki… no te preocupes por eso, si tu quieres un cambio positivo en ti esta bien, ya sea que pierdas amistades en el camino, hay te darás cuenta con quien cuentas y con quien no. No necesitas alguien más que te lo diga, tu misma puedes decírtelo, y si te preguntas aún si quiero ser tu amiga, mi respuesta es si, es mejor tener un verdadero amigo y hacer un cambio positivo en tu vida que estar rodeado de mil dólares.

Yuki : G-gracias.

Dijo esta intentando darle un abrazo a Saeko, pero ella puso su brazo sobre su rostro.

Saeko : Sin, abrazos, aún no llegamos a ese grado de amistad.

Yuki : Si.

Saeko : Bueno regresemos a la clase, no quiero que me digan algo por tu culpa.

Yuki: Esa es mi línea.

Saeko y Yuki : Jajajajaja.

Saeko : Vamos.

Yuki: Si.

Con ello ambas chicas salieron de los baños y se dispusieron a ir a su salón.

En la clase de matemáticas. Takashi y Saeko les dieron la bienvenida, solo que de diferente manera, el profesor les puso dos ejercicios de matemáticas más, a cambio de dos puntos y el que lo entregará primero los obtendría. Takashi y Saeko empezaron a resolverlos, con algo se dificultades pero era fácil para ellos, mientras los demás hacían otros ejercicios.

Takashi :¿ Sabes cual es la respuesta de 4x-y=5x – 10 y?

Saeko : No, resuelve lo tu.

Dijo sarcásticamente.

Takashi : Ayúdame.

Saeko : No.

Takashi :…. Bien.

Con ello esté empezó a responder, después de unos minutos Saeko se complico en un problema.

Takashi : Jeje je, parece alguien tiene problemas.

Saeko : Claro que no. Solo se me olvidó la ley de los signos.

Takashi : Parece que mi enemigo está malo. Eso es bueno para mi.

Dijo en tono burlón a Saeko

Saeko : Jodete.

(Nota: bueno técnicamente Takashi le dio la respuesta.)

Con ello ambos chicos se dispusieron a trabajar, después de unos minutos ambos acabaron los problemas y ambos corrieron con el profesor.

Takashi y Saeko : ¡Gané!

Profesor : Ni uno ni otro, están mal los problemas.

Takashi y Saeko : ¡¿Qué?!

Profesor : Si, Saeko tiene mal el problema uno y Takashi tiene mal el segundo.

Takashi: ¿Entonces?

Profesor : Ninguno recibirá los dos puntos. Pero si un punto por cada problema bien que hicieron. Son buenos alumnos, estos niños se tardaron 30 minutos en resolverlos y ustedes en 5 supongo que son mis nuevos alumnos más rápidos. Sigan así y la recompensa será grande.

Takashi : Gracias Profesor.

Saeko : Si muchas gracias.

Profesor : No a ustedes que son rápidos. Vayan a su lugar que ahora voy a dar la explicación del resultado por que los otros que ya les di la operación son unos burros y aún no me dan el resultado.

Takashi y Saeko : Si.

Con ello ambos chicos se dispusieron a sentarse, hasta que terminó la clase, seguía la materia de pensamiento universitario todos los presentes se mantuvieron callados hasta que entró una profesora de pechos grandes y cabellos rubios.

Alumnos: Buenos días querida profesora Marikahua.

Shizuka : H-hola chicos.

Dijo dejando sus cosas y dando una sonrisa, los chicos tenían una sonrisa pervertida y la miraban como idiotas, mientras las chicas la miraban a la profesora anhelándola y admirando su gran busto.

Takashi : Morita ¿ quien es?

Morita : Calla mortal, ten respeto por nuestra diosa, esta entrando.

Saeko : ¿Cuántos años tiene?

Yuki: Tiene 25.

Saeko : Se ve de 19.

Yuki: Lo que hace dios.

Shizuka cuando dejaba su bolso se percató de la presencia de Takashi y de Saeko quienes la miraban raros.

Shizuka : ¿Son nuevos verdad? Bueno bienvenidos a nuestra institución.

Takashi y Saeko : Gracias.

Shizuka : Yo seré su profesora de pensamiento universitario. Mi nombre es Shizuka Marikahua.

Takashi : Takashi Komuro.

Saeko : Busujima Saeko.

Shizuka : Bien, bien me alegra tener dos nuevos alumnos.

Dijo esta mientras abrazaba a ambos jóvenes, quienes eran asfixiados por los grandes pechos de Shizuka, mientras los demás alumnos los miraban con envidia. Las chicas por que los pechos de Saeko eran igual o un poco más pequeños que los de Shizuka, los chicos, bueno lo hace falta explicar es evidente lo que sienten contra Takashi, en especial Morita quien moría de rabia y ardor.

Shizuka : Bueno, bueno espero tener buenos resultados de ustedes dos. Ahora lo que vamos hacer es plena atención a una pequeña exposición que harán un equipo que viene de la academia Yukai. Conformado por Kurumu kurono, Tsukune Ahono y Moka. Nos presentarán lo de las relaciones sexuales.

Dijo mientras le daba la bienvenida a los mencionados, era una Chica de cabello azul, (pechos grandes) parecida a Yuki, una chica bella y de cabello rosa (parecida a Saeko y a Saya en perspectiva de Takashi), y por último un chico (parecido a Takashi solo con barba y un poco más maduro.

(Nota: Si, se preguntan ¿quienes son? Es evidentemente que son personajes de el rosario y el vampiro).

Takashi : Exposición ¿he? (Bueno no hace falta eso jeje je, creo que ya tengo mucha experiencia con eso).

Después de una media hora de explicar sobre las relaciones sexuales, las enfermedades, protecciones y embarazos, muchos no les pareció nuevo eso excepto la parte de embarazo, sin tener una explicación conocida muchos miraban a Yuki quien se sentía rara, Morita por otro lado estaba avergonzado por la parte de las relaciones al igual que Hirano, Saeko sólo se encontraba pensativa mientras miraba a Takashi levemente en momentos, Shizuka sólo se durmió, al finalizar la exposición ordenaron hacer un pequeño debate.

Tsukune : Bien chicos y chicas ahora lo vamos hacer es un pequeño debate del tema del aborto.

Kurumo: Bueno La idea de esto es que cuenten los punto buenos y malos del por que no al aborto o si al aborto, no sólo queremos que digan que por que si, no argumentos válidos.

Shizuka : Bien ahora a que sabes que hacer una pequeña preguntita a Komuro y a Bujuma – san.

Takashi : Claro.

Saeko : Adelante.

Shizuka : ¿Son novios?

Dijo con una sonrisa y con un tono de voz sarcástico, mientras a Takashi y a Saeko les sonrojo esa pregunta, el grupo por otro lado solo empezó a hacer la típica burla de clase como ''Uuuhh''.

Saeko : ¡¿Qué?!

Takashi : ¡¿N-n-novios?!

Saeko : ¡N-n-no!

Takashi : ¿Por qué pregunta?

Shizuka : Bueno por qué los voy a poner en un debate en bandos opuestos, como los vi muy juntos pensé que eran novios.

Takashi : No, no es solo por que trabajamos juntos en la clase anterior.

Saeko : Si, es cierto.

Shizuka : Bien, entonces no habrá problema.

Minutos después el grupo se dividió en dos partes, comandados por Morita y Saeko en el por que no al aborto, mientras Takashi y Yuki en lo contrario.

Shizuka : Comiencen.

Para no hacer el cuento largo termina en una discusión entre Takashi y Saeko, ambos dialogando sobre un tema más tonto, Takashi pensando que hacerlo con condón era normal mientras Saeko no al menos si es con el amor de su vida, si la mente de las mujeres a veces no se entiende al igual que el de los hombres, total la clase acabó normal y rara, ya que Takashi y Saeko sobre actuaban, si tampoco se entienden los hombres en momentos, ya que le pidieron ambos que sobre actuarán.

Shizuka : Okey, okey vamos a darle un aplauso al equipo que se desempeño en dar esta exposición.

(Aplausos).

Tsukune: Bueno muchas gracias por su atención. Nos retiramos.

Shizuka : Bueno muchachos para la siguiente clase platicamos sobre la película de la ley de Herodes y de hambre de poder.

(Nota: Si, si, si yo se que no es una película japonesa pero es la que yo puse por algunas razones que la van a ver en el siguiente capítulo).

Takashi : ¿Película?

Morita : Profe ellos dos aun son nuevos.

Shizuka : Oh es verdad, bueno Morita tu que eres muy cumplido por favor diles que películas deben de ver, si quieres pueden verla en casa de alguien.

Morita : Por la profe lo que sea.

Yuki: ¿Estas babeando?

Morita : No, no, no… bueno si.

Shizuka : Bueno nos vemos mañana.

¿? : ¡Profe! ¡Profe! Una pregunta antes que se vaya.

Shizuka : Adelante.

¿? : ¿Cómo fue su primera vez?

La profesora Shizuka comenzó a sonrojarse de tal manera que empezó a sudar y a sacar humo.

Shizuka : ¡¿Q-q-que pregunta es esa?!

¡N-n-no se pregunta eso!

Takashi : (De hecho).

¿? : ¿No lo ha tenido?

Shizuka : ¡Claro que no!

Con esas palabras la profesora se tapo la boca y salió corriendo.

Shizuka : ¡No vemos mañana!

Takashi : Qué profesora tan más rara.

Saeko : Cierto.

¿? : ¡Todos sentados!

Con ello todos los alumnos se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares callados a esperar a su profesor, por suerte era educación física o actividades curriculares. La profesora era nada más ni nada menos que Rika amiga de Shizuka.

Ya en el patio.

Rika: ¡Bien par de mocosos es hora de que bajen esa pansa!

Alumnos: ¡Si señora!

Rika: Tenemos a dos nuevos estudiantes, antes que nada bienvenidos sean, soy Rika su profesora de actividades curriculares. Como es su primer día de clases le haré un examen de condición. Por cortesía será para todos.

Alumno : ¡¿Qué?!

Ya en el circuito todos se encontraban en posición para correr.

Rika : Al silbato todos correrán todo lo que puedan durante cinco minutos, deberán hacer 13 vueltas sin parar, en esos cinco, si no lo hacen harán 50 lagartijas y si no… bueno no querrán saber. Ahora… (silbatazo).

Todos salieron corriendo dejando a tras a Hirano, Takashi salió como rayo dejando atrás al grupo, pensando en ganar, a media vuelta fue alzando por Saeko.

Saeko : ¡No me ganarás!

Takashi : ¡¿Quieres ver?!

¡Bom!

Takashi Aceleró aun más de lo que daba como si fuera un proyectil, más Saeko no se quedaría ahí y también aceleró estando a la par, ya en la octava vuelta muchos estaban cansados que empezó a darles el mal del caballo, Morita y Yuki veían como seguían corriendo Saeko y Takashi.

Morita : Demonios como corren.

Hirano : ¿Cómo le harán para aguantar tanto?

Yuki: ¿Me pregunto si será igual de rápido en la cama?

Rika: ¡Menos charla y más acción!

Ya en la última vuelta Takashi y Saeko estaban dando su último alimento, Saeko era apuntada por las chicas mientras Takashi era apoyado por los chicos, a unos cuantos centímetros de terminar la vuelta ellos saltaron para tocar la línea de meta.

Takashi y Saeko : ¡Gane!

Rika: Por poco, les faltó 5 segundos para romper un récord mundial.

Takashi y Saeko : ¡¿Qué?

Rika : Jajajajaja, esas trece vueltas eran imposibles si no eras atleta. Ni siquiera yo hubiera aguantado tanto. Da igual se ganaron mi atención, descansen un minuto, mientras pongo hacer lagartijas a estos niños.

Takashi : Si.

Con ello ambos chicos se sentaron a mirar las lagartijas que hacían los demás mientras tomaban agua.

Takashi : Estoy sorprendido que hayas aguantado tanto.

Saeko : Si bueno… entreno Kendo así que es normal que este acostumbrada a este tipo de entretenimientos.

Takashi : No sabía que entrenabas Kendo.

Saeko : Si, me gusta mucho, pero más me gusta una persona.

Takashi : Es afortunado el que te tenga a su mano.

Saeko : Si se enterara.

Takashi: Si.

Saeko: Pero… yo gane.

Takashi : ¡¿Qué?! ¡No es verdad yo gane!

Saeko : No. Es mentira eso que dices tu.

Takashi : ¿Me estas probando?

Saeko : ¿Quieres que enceré el suelo con tu trasero?

Takashi : Ya quiero ver eso.

5 minutos después Takashi y Saeko se encontraban con lagartijas el primero que llegara a 30 ganaría, quedando en empate, Rika hizo que compitieran con sentadillas, caminata de gallo o pollo, con sus rodillas alternando a la altura de su pecho, plancha hasta que cayeran dejando en último a Takashi y a Saeko, hasta que ambos cayeron, después un partido de Boli bol quedand favor las chicas, lo único malo era que el tarado de Morita y los chicos habían hecho una apuesta con Yuki y las chicas, el equipo perdedor tendría que hacer las tareas durante dos o más semanas de acuerdo lo que diga el líder.

En el último momento Hirano salvo la partida por que la pelota impacto en su cara para que Takashi le diera el remate, dejando como ganador a los chicos, los chicos tomaron en brazos a Hirano para celebrar que ellos ganaron, cantando With champions.

Saeko : Lo siento chicas.

Yuki: No importa, te esforzarte todo lo que podías.

¿? : El único problema es que ahora tenemos que hacer las tareas durante dos semanas.

Takashi : No, no, no ¿Cómo creen? Como soy un dios generoso …les daré… 3 semanas, no cuentan los fines de semana.

Chicos: Salve Takashi.

Dijeron arrodillados.

Chicas : ¡¿Qué?!

Yuki: Eso no estaba en el trato.

Takashi : Morita, amigo abogado por favor.

Morita : Agam, en el contrato firmado por Yuki Miku en la cláusula 3 dice que el rey ganador tenía que elegir los días que se trabajarán hasta una nueva competencia, ya sea de baile, deportiva entre otras.

Rika: En ese caso hagamos otra competencia.

Chicos: ¡¿Qué?!

Rika: Si, esta vez será baile callejero.

Takashi : Bien, hagámoslo.

Rika : Esto será sensualidad así que agárrense, el equipo que quede eliminado por extracción será el perdedor.

Takashi : Bien, aceptamos.

Tanto como Rika como Yuki pusieron sus caras malvadas y comenzaron a bailar con sangre y joseka.

Yukio junto a dos chicas comenzaron a acercarse sensualmente a los chicos para luego hacer una maroma y dar un giro en el suelo quedando sensualmente ajustada a su playera blanca. Morita salió con otros dos chicos girando rápidamente para luego pararse en dos manos y después en una para luego saltar y con sus manos hicieron que fueran una pistola a literal y disparará quitando a dos chicas quienes cayeron sonrojadas. Minutos después solo quedaban Takashi y Morita, contra Saeko, Yuki y Rika quien se dispuso a participar, mientras las chicas se encontraban sonrojadas girando en el suelo, todos los chicos fueron directos al baño.

Takashi : Morita esto es lo último.

Morita : ¡Hagámoslo!

Cinco minutos después ambos chicos se encontraban en el suelo con sangre en la nariz, resumiendo ganó el equipo de las chicas.

La campana sonó y era hora de regresar a casa, los chicos y chicas fueron a ducharse, en las bañeras los chicos miraban raro a Takashi, era por su cuerpo bien formado o más bien mamado, con cuadros y todo, incluso Morita.

Morita : ¿De donde carajos sacaste esos cuadros?

Takashi : ¿De que hablas?

Morita : No te hagas. Dime de donde sacaste es cuerpo de físico culturista promedio.

Rika: Si, también quisiera saber eso.

Takashi y Morita : ¡Ah! ¡Sensei!

Si, la buenota de la profesora de educación física estaba en las bañeras de los chicos, todos sin excepción se giraron tapándose su genital.

Takashi : ¿Q-q-que hace aquí p-p-profe?

Morita : S-si, ¿Q-q-que hace aquí?

Rika: Bueno, vengo a pedir el nombre del nuevo, se me olvidó preguntárselo.

Takashi : Soy T-t-Takashi Komuro.

Rika: Okey, dame tu firma por favor.

Takashi : Ah~ no puede esperar a que salga.

Rika: Lo siento, es que tengo algo de prisa.

Takashi : Bueno, solo por favor puede taparse los ojos o girarse.

Rika: Bien, cierro los ojos.

Con ello Takashi empezó a dar la firma, pero Rika abrió levemente los ojos, para ver su bate.

Rika: Y yo que pensaba que los niños no tenían nada.

Takashi : ¿Cómo dice?

Rika: No, nada. Solo acuérdate de dejar bien clara tu firma.

Takashi : Si.

Con ello le dio la lista con su firma y se dispuso Rika a salir.

Rika : Komuro.

Takashi : ¿Si?

Rika: Espero que algún día disfrutes esto.

Rika bajo su pantalón de deportes negro para mostrar dos nalgas bien formadas y sabrosas, todos incluyendo a Takashi sacaron sangre por la nariz.

Rika: Hasta mañana chicos.

Minutos después en los casilleros Takashi junto a Morita acomodaban sus cosas para partir.

Morita: ¿Por qué tu?

Takashi : ¿Qué cosa?

Morita: Le gustas a una profesora, ¿Cómo carajos es posible?

Takashi : No le gustó, solo estaba jugando.

Morita : No me jodas, a todos nosotros nos preguntaba nuestros nombres después de 3 semanas y eso por que el gordo recibió un golpe.

Takashi : Por cierto ¿Dónde está?

Hirano: ¡Aquí!

Dijo éste apareciendo con un rodillazo en la cara de Takashi.

Hirano: Eres un desgraciado.

Takashi : ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!

Hirano : Morita, Takashi es famoso.

Morita: ¿Qué?

En ese momento Hirano sacó un periódico mostrando en una imagen a Takashi contra cuatro sujetos.

Hirano: Mira en el periódico de ayer mencionaron una pelea donde más de 4 individuos quisieron golpear a la famosa actriz Andrea, la norte América de pelo rojo.

Morita: ¡¿Qué cosa?! ¡Dame eso!

Morita tomo el periódico y de dispuso a leerlo , dejándolo atónito.

Morita : ¡Desgraciado! ¡¿No te basta con una actriz?!

Dijo éste zangoloteando a Takashi con ojos llorosos.

Takashi : ¡S-solo es una amiga!

Morita : Maldito vanidoso.

Takashi : Ya te dije que es solo una amiga.

Hirano : No le hables, es un traidor.

Morita : Si, traidor.

Takashi : No se pongan así. Si quieren se las presento.

Morita y Hirano : ¡¿En serio?!

Takashi : Si.

Morita : Gracias por eso eres mi mejor amigo.

Hirano : Mi hermano, mi brother, mi huevo derecho.

Takashi : Aléjense antes que les meta un golpe en el estómago a cada uno.

Morita y Koutha: Lo siento.

Takashi : Bien, vamos.

Con ello se dispusieron a salir, de vuelta a casa, todos se encontraban cansados y en la entrada de la escuela saliendo adoloridos.

Yuki: No sé si vomitar o tirarme al suelo del cansancio.

Morita : Maldito sol hijo de perra me dejo más que seco.

Hirano : Mañana voy amanecer como un muerto.

Morita : ¡Tengo una idea para descansar!

Takashi : ¿Cuál?

Morita : Veamos una película en tu casa.

Takashi : ¿Qué, por qué en la mía?

Morita : Queda en el punto medio de todos.

Takashi : ¡¿Cómo sabes eso?!

Yuki: Por el Google maps. No seas bobo.

Takashi : Ah cierto. Pero no tengo la película que dejaron ver.

Saeko : Es mexicana, ¿verdad?

Morita : Si, no se preocupen por eso, yo la tengo, llevare la peli.

Hirano : Yo la botana.

Saeko : Yo los refrescos.

Yuki: Yo… bueno con mi presencia Basta.

Morita : Bien, decidido vamos a ver una película en la casa de Takashi, pero antes…vamos a tener que invitar a alguien más.

Takashi : ¿Más?

Mientras en la escuela de Saya, una pelirroja veía a Takashi caminando con los demás, pero alado de Saeko, la chica pelirroja intentó acercarse, pero algo le dijo que no lo hiciera, era como una cadena sujeta a su pecho y a su cuello, también sentía un tremendo miedo y remordimiento por eso, tan solo decidió dar la vuelta e irse se ahí con la mirada cabizbaja, Takashi por su parte espero unos minutos en la salida junto a los demás.

Saeko : ¿Esperamos a alguien?

Morita : Claro que si, es el crush de Takashi.

Takashi : ¡No es mi crush! Es solo una amiga.

Hirano : Hazte, solo lo dices para que no te hagamos burla.

Yuki: Dependiendo de quien es. Cuéntanos Komuro ¿Quién es la misteriosa amiga?

Saeko : Si, yo también quiero saber ¿Quién es?

Takashi : Bueno… es una amiga de la infancia, quería invitarla a salir. ¡Como amigos! ¡No me mal interpreten!

Yuki: Venga que estoy ansiosa de conocerla.

Hirano : No te va agradar para nada.

Yuki: ¿Cómo dices?

¿? : ¡Hey!

Una voz femenina se escucho, el grupo fijo su atención hacia la voz, era otro grupo de chicos y chicas de su misma academia.

¿? : Yuki Hola, ¿Qué haces? ¿Dónde te habías metido hace rato?

Yuki: Bueno… yo… estuve haciendo unas cosas.

¿? : ¿Cosas, que cosas? ¿No me digas que ahora sales con ese pelos güeros ? Vaya que bajaste de nivel, ¿cambiaste a Tsunoda por eso?

Yuki: A ti… no te interesa.

¿? : Saliste más zorra que una prostituta.

Dijo un chico cabello rojo, mientras se burlaban de Yuki, Morita tomó una botella de cristal que se encontraba en el suelo y la arrojó hacia el grupo de los estudiantes, quienes se agacharon, chocando la botella en el muro.

¿? : Hijo de puta. ¿Qué te pasa pendejo?

Morita : ¿Por qué no se van a la chingada?

¿? : Voy a matarte.

Morita : Pues Vente.

Dijo éste retando al chico, quien enseguida se quito su mochila y se a abalanzó contra el. Takashi rápidamente corrió y detuvo la patada de Morita y del chico, en eso otro de sus amigos se lanzo hacia Takashi quien enseguida lo tiro al suelo para evitar que le dieran un golpe, pero sintió una presencia atrás suyo con toda su velocidad soltó un codazo, pero fue detenido por otro chico de cabello verde con lentes.

Takashi : (¿Cómo es posible? Detuvo mi golpe ¿con mucha más rapidez que la mía?)

Saeko : (Es rápido, ni siquiera vi cuando llegó).

¿? : Ya basta.

¿? :Ellos empezaron.

¿? :Me importa un comino quien empezó. En la escuela no permitimos ese tipo de cosas.

En un santiamén Takashi y los demás fueron rodeados por muchos más chicos con capucha.

¿? : No me jodas Bushia.

Bushia : ¿Qué manera es esa de hablar?

¿? : Yo…

Bushia : Da igual. Escúchenme muy bien, nadie pelea en el instituto. Nadie hace alboroto. Ustedes cuatro, no quiero volverlos a ver causando problemas. ¿Entendido?

Morita : Si.

¿? : Si.

Takashi : Si.

Bushia : Supongo que tu y la peli morada son nuevos. Déjame presentarme, mi nombre es Bushia, soy el presidente del consejo estudiantil. Debo reconocer que ustedes dos son unos muy buenos estudiantes. Busujima – San por su talento en artes marciales, física matemática y extraordinarias habilidades de liderazgo, también a Komuro, conocido como el Héroe que salvo a la actriz Andrea el día de antier, reconocido en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, fisco matemático nivel 4 según un promedio de 9.9 y con un coeficiente arriba del 11, me sorprendiste con tus habilidades de combate y defensa personal, por detener la pelea y evitar que te dieran un golpe.

Tanto Takashi como todos los presentes se sorprendieron con esa información de Takashi y Saeko, ya que era su primer día y sabían las cosas que aún no demostraban, en especial lo de los promedios y en lo que destacaban, ni siquiera Takashi sabía que era de coeficiente intelectual 11, debería ser un maldito genio.

Takashi : ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Bushia : No puedo decirlo, solo te diré que en nuestra escuela no queremos pelas y conflictos, como son nuevos pueden tomarlo esto como una primera y última advertencia. ¿Entendido?

Takashi : Si.

Bushia : Bien chicos, vayan a sus casas, ya.

Con ello todos los presentes tomaron sus cosas y empezaron a retirarse, Takashi apuntó de irse fue detenido por el presidente y le habló por el oído.

Bushia : Se quien eres y se que es lo que has pasado, cuando estés listo para unírtenos, nos buscas.

Takashi : ¿Unirnos?

Bushia : Se quienes pueden ser los asesinos de tu padre.

Takashi : ¿Qué cosa?

Bushia : Bueno que tengan un lindo día.

Dijo éste retirándose con sus demás amigos, Takashi quedo atónito ante lo que dijo, pero Saeko le tomó del brazo sacándole de pensamientos.

Saeko : No hagas caso a lo que te digan.

Takashi: ¿Cómo dices?

Saeko : Créeme cuando te dijo que no hagas caso a lo que te digan.

Takashi : ¿Por qué?

Saeko : También te dijo algo que solo tu sabes ¿verdad?

Takashi : No, para nada.

Dijo éste comenzando a caminar.

Yuki: ¡Esperen un momento!

Takashi : ¿Qué ocurre?

Yuki: ¿Por qué hiciste esa tontería Morita? Ahora todo el mundo va a pensar que estas saliendo conmigo.

Morita : No era mi intención. Solo…

Yuki: ¿Solo que?

Morita : Solo defendí a mi amiga.

Yuki: ¿Amiga dices?...

Takashi : Si tontita. Eso hacen los amigos, ¿Qué no estabas buscando amigos de verdad?

Yuki impresionada observó a Saeko quien respondió con una sonrisa.

Saeko : Creo que se me salió algo de la platica que dimos.

Dijo intentando de recordar mientras tocaba su barbilla con su dedo índice, Yuki por su parte solo suspiro.

Yuki: Bueno… no me queda más que darles las gracias.

Takashi : Para eso estamos. ¿Verdad Morita?

Dijo éste tomando del cuello a Morita.

Morita : Si.

Saeko : No te preocupes por los chicos esos. Si quieres ir con ellos no te jugaremos, solo recuerda que aquí tienes unos amigos que te cuidarán. En especial Morita.

Morita : No, no, no me mal interpreten. Solo no me agrada que la gente se pase de lista, sobre todo hacia una amiga.

Takashi : Si, si, bueno ¿Por qué no olvidamos todo esto y nos vamos por unas malteadas? Que Morita invite.

Dijo éste mientras caminaba.

Morita : ¿Qué?, esperen un momento.

Hirano : Opino lo mismo que Takashi.

Dijo comenzando a seguir a Takashi.

Saeko : Me parece bien.

Yuki: ¿Y tu amiga? ¿Qué no la verías?

Morita : Es verdad, hay que esperarla.

Saeko: Lo más probable es que se haya ido mientras estábamos en todo el alboroto.

Takashi : Supongo que si. Le enviare un mensaje cuando llegue a casa.

Hirano : Bien.

Saeko : Entonces vámonos.

Takashi y Hirano : ¡Si!

Morita : ¿Por qué presiento que mi cartera quedara vacía?

Yuki: Ve el lado bueno ellos pagaran luego.

Morita : Creo que esta bien.

Takashi : Hay que apresurar nos , para poder ver temprano la película.

Yuki: Si, después de las malteadas yo iré a cambiarme, los ver haya.

Takashi : Si, te mando la ubicación.

Morita : Si, Hirano y yo vamos también a cambiarnos.

Takashi : Bien. ¿Y tu Saeko?

Saeko : Le iré a Pedir permiso a mi padre, luego les mando mensaje.

Takashi : Ni siquiera nos has dado tu celular.

Saeko : Por qué alguien tiene mi celular.

Takashi : Ah ya me acordé. Bueno si quieres te veo en la estación Haramihama.

(Nota : Si, como habrán entendido es la misma estación de School Days).

Saeko : Me parece bien.

Takashi : Bien, vámonos.

Dijo éste comenzando a caminar.

Mientras en la sala de castigo, Saya se encontraba en su pupitre pegada a la tabla tan sólo lamentándose por no ir a ver a Takashi cuando el se lo pidió.

Saya : (Eres una boba… Takashi perdón… perdón… perdón.)

Kakashi : ¿Qué ocurre? Te veo algo mal.

Saya: No es nada… solo cállate.

Kakashi: Si, bueno nos vemos luego tengo que irme.

Dijo éste mientras se levantaba de su asiento y dirigiéndose con un chico que se encontraba en el celular.

Saya: Si… lo que digas.

Con ello Kakashi se sentó a un lado del chico. Tenía un aspecto de niño mimado y delgado, con un suéter negro y unos Jeans de color blanco.

Kakashi : ¿Oye no tienes un cigarrillo?

¿? : Yo no fumo…

Kakashi : Bueno esta bien, yo tampoco.

¿? : Bueno… pues… bien.

Kakashi : Bien. Mi nombre es Kakashi.

¿? : Scott.

Kakashi : Mucho gusto.

Scott : Igual.

Kakashi : ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Scott : Nada especial, retardos de clase y ya. ¿Y tu?

Kakashi : Mi primer día y rompí la ventana de prefectura.

Scott : Así que tu eres el que todos hablan.

Kakashi : ¿Quiénes?

Scott : Todos saben que dos nuevos vinieron a la escuela, te haz vuelto famoso por lo de la ventana de prefectura. Si que te gusta llamar la atención.

Kakashi : Solo en vez en cuando.

Scott : ¿La peli Rosa es tu novia?

Kakashi : No, solo somos compañeros de clase.

Scott : Debería, muchos están tras ella.

Kakashi : ¿Tu también?

Scott : No me agrada la gente mal geniuda.

Kakashi : Dímelo a mi. Oye deberíamos ir a jugar fútbol un día.

Scott : No me gusta los deportes.

Kakashi : ¿Por qué no?

Scott : Por qué no me agradan, además… ¿Quién te crees? Ni siquiera sabes como soy y me hablas como si ya me conocieras, ¿no tienes amigos?

Kakashi : Bueno-

Scott : Entonces déjame en paz.

Dijo éste mientras se levantaba y se iba con el profesor para solo darle un sobre y después retirarse.

Kakashi : (Maldito imbécil, ¿este es el hijo de uno de los 7?, maldito genio hijo de perra, tiene suerte que te necesito. Debo planear como llegar a el y ganarme su confianza). Por lo. Mientras.

Kakashi : ¿Oye chicle pisado?

Dijo éste dirigiéndose a Saya.

Saya: ¡No me llames chicle!

Kakashi : Bueno, bueno esta bien, solo quiera decirte su te llevaba a tu casa.

Saya : ¿Cómo dices?

Kakashi : Que te lleve a tu casa.

Saya: ¿En que?

Kakashi : ¿Cómo que en, ''que''? En mi moto obviamente.

Saya: ¿Por qué ha de hacerlo?

Kakashi : No se tal vez por que tu autobús ya partió.

Saya :¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Acaso me esta vigilando?

Kakashi : No, me lo dijo tu amiga. Estuvo de coqueta todo el día, ¿Cómo le haces para soportarla?

Saya: Ni yo misma lo sé. Esta bien, lo aceptaré.

Kakashi : Bien vamos.

Dijo éste tomando sus cosas.

Saya : Espera un momento, tenemos aún que esperar a que la hora de castigo termine.

Kakashi: ¿No estarás hablando en serio? Nadie termina la hora de castigo. Todos saben que esto es solo para que pierdas el tiempo.

Saya : Pero no podemos salir del aula.

Kakashi: Mira y observa.

El joven castaño se dirigió hacia el profesor que se encontraba leyendo unas revistas.

Kakashi : Hey profe, necesito irme

Profesor : ¿Por qué?

Kakashi : Estoy aburrido aquí, tengo planes.

Profesor : No lo haré.

Kakashi : Bueno, supongo que le diré al director que una persona recibe dinero de un alumno llamado Scott y que toma fotos de las bragas de las mujeres que están en esta aula de detención.

Profesor : ¿Con que pruebas me acusas, niño malcriado?

Kakashi : Le enseño el video.

Dijo éste mostrando su celular donde recibía dinero de Scott y un video de la cámara de seguridad donde fija que el estaba toma so foto a dos personas, el profesor queso impactado.

Profesor : No es posible, ¿Cómo?

Kakashi :Eso no le incumbe, ahora quiero que hagamos esto, me dejara salir de detención a mi y a la chica cuando queramos, sin preguntar y cuestionar, si le preguntan nosotros nos sentimos mal y punto, no me interesa como lo haga, pero quiero ese permiso.

Profesor : ¿Cómo osas chantajear me? Maldito mocoso. Tu te enterara de mi–

Kakashi : Flojito y cooperando. Si no es suficiente voy a visitarlo con un tubo de Pemex y se lo introduciré en el ano si no hace lo que le dijo y obviamente si hace algo, si hace lo que le dijo 50 yenes y un chicle le serán suyos cada vez que venga.

Profesor : De acuerdo. Diré que se sintieron mal.

Kakashi : Y unos 30 por tener la boca cerrada.

Profesor : Bien váyanse.

Dijo éste resignado, con ello Kakashi miro a Saya y le indicó que se fueran a lo que ella solo se retiro haciendo una reverencia.

Ya a fuera, Saya siguió a Kakashi.

Saya : Oye, ¿Qué le has dicho?

Kakashi : Nada en especial, solo le di un pequeño soborno.

Saya : Eso esta mal.

Kakashi : Por mi, puedes regresar a la sala de castigo.

Saya: No, además tu tienes que llevarme a mi casa.

Kakashi : Claro, vamos.

Saya : (¿Por qué acepte su propuesta? ¿Qué no debería rechazarla?, ¿por qué no hago lo contrario?, ¿será por una simple cortesía o no verme mal? ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Tengo que negarme.) Oye.

Kakashi : ¿Que ocurre?

Saya: Yo…

Kakashi : ¡Me lleva la que me trajo!

Saya: ¿Qué ocurre?

Kakashi : ¡Un maldito hijo de perra le puso un inmovilizador a mi moto!

Saya: ¿No sabías que este es un lugar para discapacitados?

Kakashi : No lo vi, se me hacía a tarde.

Saya : Ufufuf, bueno creo que mejor me voy caminando.

Kakashi : No espera, lo quito en un santiamén.

Saya : No te preocupes, de igual manera muchas gracias, nos vemos luego.

Dijo está comenzando a caminar y despidiéndose de Kakashi quien solo alzó la mano con cara triste.

Kakashi : Si. Nos vemos luego….

Ryu: ¿Qué fue todo eso?

Dijo su amigo mientras caminaba con un cigarrillo en boca y una palanca.

Kakashi : Ryu.

Ryu: ¿Qué no habías dicho que no te involucrarías con ella?

Kakashi : Solo la llevaba a su casa.

Ryu: Si, claro después de eso tu le hubieras pedido una cita.

Kakashi : No lo tenia pensado. Dejando a un lado eso, dime ¿anotas te la matricula de nuestro sujeto?

Ryu: Si, es nuestro sujeto, es un niño hijo de perra, mimado.

Kakashi: Vende droga y nadie se da cuenta, vaya que tiene comprada toda la escuela.

Ryu: No tanto. Se le olvidó el grupo de los nerd informáticos.

Kakashi : Si. Mientras los mantengamos callados no habrá problema.

Ryu: Y aún sigo preguntándome ¿de donde sacamos el dinero y la yerba?

Kakashi : De los guardaditos y de los favores, esto solo es el comienzo, para algo más grande.

Ryu: Si mi bro. Solo tengo una preocupación y es la chica.

Kakashi : ¿Sigues con lo mismo? Ya te dije que no hay bronca. Deja de una vez ese tema, vamos por mi hermano debe estar esperando.

Dijo éste subiéndose a su moto y comenzando a arrancarla.

Ryu: Oh peleando. Una de dos.

Dijo subiendo a su moto.

Kakashi : Le voy más a la dos.

Con la finalidad de sus palabras este comenzó avanzar. 20 minutos después Kakashi había llegado a la escuela de su hermano, lo único malo era que no estaba y no había llegado a casa, lo sabía por su madre que le había avisado.

Kakashi : No esta ese chamaco.

Ryu: Debe estar en el parque.

Kakashi : ¿Cómo sabes?

Ryu: Jajaja, debe ser una broma Kakashi, aquí es donde venimos a la primera.

Kakashi : Ahhh, ya me acordé. Si, es cierto.

Ryu: De ley todos se van al parque a pelearse.

Kakashi : Si recuerdo que habíamos marcado el límite de los 501 metros que debía ponerse para que no te castigará la directora.

Ryu: Jajajajaja, si, tu siempre te aplicaba las chulas, ''usted joven se peleó afuera de las instalaciones del instituto, lo cual no está permitido '', ''corrección me pelé a 501 metros así que no cuenta''. Jajajajaja si que eras la mamada.

Kakashi : Si, es cierto. Bueno vamos por ese tarado, antes que mi mamá nos cuelgue.

Ryu: Si, además, como que ya da hambre.

Con ello ambos chicos arrancaron su moto para irse a un parque que se encontraba cercas, observando que en grupo de niños estaban viendo como se peleaban.

Kakashi junto a Ryu bajaron de sus motos para acercarse y ver la pelea, su hermano Sasuke se encontraba peleando con otro chico, donde Sasuke fue tirado al suelo enfrente de Kakashi.

Sasuke : ¡¿Hermano?!

Kakashi : ¿Qué pedo? ¿Qué haces en el suelo? ¡Párate y dale en su madre cabron! ¡Si no lo haces yo te rompo tu madre! ¡Muevelas cabron!

Con ello Sasuke se paro de golpe para darle un puñetazo al niño que lo había tirado, para luego darle un par de patadas, para luego tirar se en el suelo y empezar a forcejear, uno de los niños quería meterse, pero Kakashi y Ryu le detuvieron.

Kakashi : Tu no te metas chamaco.

¿? : Estúpido es mi amigo.

Kakashi : El es mi hermano, si lo tocas voy a dejarte la cara más puteada de lo que ya lo tienes. Pishe chamaco nalgas mojadas.

Muchos niños se burlaron de la respuesta agresiva de Kakashi que sólo el niño se quedó callado. Seguía la pelea y Sasuke logró contener al niño para luego dejarlo con la nariz sangrando y el labio, parándose para darle el último golpe con una patada, pero fue detenido por Kakashi.

Kakashi : Ya wey. Ya está vámonos.

Sasuke : ¡No aún tengo que darle un madrazo en la jeta!

Kakashi : Ya esta en el suelo, ten honor y déjalo así, no se usted marica.

Dijon esté tomándole del cuello y alejando lo del chico, todos los del grupo de Sasuke solo lo empezó a alabar.

Sasuke : ¡Suelta me!

Kakashi : ¡Ya para le tu! ¡Nos vamos a comer!

Sasuke : Mínimo déjame despedirme de mi novia.

Kakashi : Rápido entonces cabron.

Con ello Sasuke se acerco a una niña Diadema color azul con flor blanca, de ojos color miel, era Kokoro.

Sasuke : Me tengo que ir.

Kokoro : Si. – dijo en rápido y en seco.

Sasuke : ¿Acaso no te alegras?

Kokoro : Claro que no, ¿Cómo le alegraría que te peles a cada rato?

Sasuke: Bueno nos vemos.

Kokoro : Si.

Dijo dándole un beso en los labios y luego irse con su hermano.

Kakashi : ¿Esa es tu novia?

Sasuke : Si.

Kakashi : Bueno, no está fea.

Ryu: Como Kakashi, con buenos gustos.

Sasuke : ¿Tu que?

Ryu: ¿Cómo que de que? Tranquilo chamaquito por que yo si te rompo toda la cara.

Dijo éste sujetando del cuello a Sasuke.

Kakashi: Ya dejen de jugar y vamos o mamá nos va a colgar.

Ryu: Dijo que quería pollo asado.

Kakashi: Vamos haya.

Antes de salir Kakashi vio a dos chicos fumando una lleva, percibiendo el olor se le hizo muy familiar, el día en el que había perdido la cabeza en el hospital, Kakashi enseguida reconoció el olor y decidió bajarse.

Sasuke : ¿Hermano?

Kakashi : Aguarda.

Con ello Kakashi se acerco a los dos chicos.

Kakashi : ¡Hey! ¡¿Dónde mierda conseguiste eso?!

Chico: Que te valga madres.

Kakashi sin pensarlo dos veces le dio una tremenda patada al muchacho tirándolo al suelo, su otro amigo intentó atacarlo, pero fue sometido por Kakashi haciéndole una llave en su brazo.

Kakashi : Lo diré de nuevo. ¡¿Dónde sacaste esa cosa?!

Chico: ¡Que te den!

Kakashi : Bien.

Con ello Kakashi rompió el brazo del chico para luego levantarse y seguir con el otro chico quien vomitaba, poniendo su pie sobre el pecho del chico para luego tomarlo por su playera y comenzando a horca lo.

Kakashi : ¡¿Tu me lo tendrás que decir?!

Chico: ¡Yo no se!

Ryu: ¡Kakashi espera!

Dijo este abrazando lo.

Ryu: No lo hagamos ahora.

Kakashi : Díselo.

Ryu: Hay testigos y está tu hermano.

Kakashi : Bien.

Dijo éste soltando al chico quien empezó a toser, Kakashi tomó la yerba para luego salir de ahí en su moto, parándose en una rosticería de pollos.

Kakashi: Sasuke pide pollo y medio.

Sasuke : ¡¿Adonde vas?!

Kakashi : Voy aquí cercas.

Con eso Kakashi avanzó hacia una tienda de abarrotes cercana, donde estaba un señor ya mayor de edad.

Kakashi : Señor Jesús hola.

Jesús : ¡Kakashi pedazo de mierda! ¡¿Qué onda?! ¿Qué no estabas en la cárcel?

Kakashi : Pues aquí estoy, Jajajajaja. Bueno vengo a pedirte un pequeño favor.

Jesús : ¿Cuál? Mientras no sea ilegal acepto.

Kakashi : No te Preocupes solo necesito saber quien por esto.

Dijo éste mostrando la yerba, el señor Jesús enseguida tomó la yerba para revisarla.

Jesús : Es una yerba de mariguana con un poco de flor de loto. Es muy rata, la llaman la yerba del miedo.

Kakashi : ¿Sabes quien la produce?

Jesús : No amigo. Solo la he visto cercas de las casa de las fiestas y departamentos.

Ryu: Creo que yo conozco alguien que vende esa porquería.

Kakashi : ¿En serio?

Ryu: Si, y vive donde dice Jesús.

Jesús : Entonces debe ser ahí.

Kakashi : Bien, gracias Jesús.

Jesús : No me digas que no vas a comprarme nada.

Kakashi : ¿Qué pasó? Claro que sí. Una coca y unas galletas.

Ryu: Unos chicles y un chocorrol.

Jesús : A la orden.

Kakashi enseguida salió de la tienda y se dispuso a ir con su hermano quien lo miraba de manera rara.

Kakashi : ¿Tu que?

Sasuke: ¿Por qué me dejas?

Kakashi : Fui a comprar algo para tomar genio. Apúrate y sube a la moto, que mamá debe estar más que enojada.

Ryu: Simon.

Con el ultimátum de sus palabras arrancaron sus motos y se dirigieron hacia casa.

Mientras en la tarde noche Takashi había llegado a casa, listo para comer con su mamá de momento llegó Kokoro para comer, Takashi le contó lo que había pasado en la escuela, luego de eso Takashi le pido a su mamá que le prestará un momento la casa ya que iba a ver una película con sus amigos, al momento no quiso Kotonoha, pero luego cambió de opinión cuando le dijo que le daría un chocolate bonobom, ya en la estación Takashi esperaba a Saeko en la estación acordada, mientras pensaba en Saya y por alguna razón inexplicable pensaba también en Rei, vaya tontería pensar en eso, decidió olvidar esos pensamientos por que Saeko había aparecido vistiendo una camiseta de tirantes negra, una sudadera de color gris unos tenis deportivos de color blanco y unos pantalones de color gris con negro al estilo militar.

Takashi : Hola.

Saeko : Hola. ¿Estas listo?

Takashi : Si. Te vez bien con ese conjunto.

Saeko : Gracias, por cierto Komuro ¿Dónde están los demás?

Takashi : Los veremos en dos estaciones adelante.

Saeko : Bien, ¿Qué esperamos?

Takashi : Hay viene el tren, vamos a tomarlo.

Saeko : Si.

Con ello ambos chicos entraron al vagón del tren, quedando parados enfrente de la puerta, era tranquilo el día, muchos no tomaban el tren en las tardes así que era fácil acceder al lugar sin que te robaran o te empujaran.

Saeko : Dime Takashi ¿hace cuanto que vives aquí?

Takashi : Casi 15 años, más o menos ¿y tu?

Saeko : Solo tres días.

Takashi : ¿Y que piensas de la ciudad?

Saeko : Es muy divertida y me gustaría conocer la de pieza a cabeza.

Takashi : Si quieres luego te doy un tur.

Saeko : Me parece excelente.

Takashi : ¿Cuántos son en tu familia? Me refiero que si tienes hermanos o hermanas.

Saeko : Solo somos mi papá y yo. ¿Y tu?

Takashi : Solo mi mamá y mi hermana.

Saeko : ¿Cómo se llaman?

Takashi : Se llaman-

¿? : Mira ese bombón.

¿? : Si, mira esa hermosura.

Si dos chicos habían llegado al vagón donde estaban Takashi y Saeko, los típicos chicos pandilleros, problemáticos se hicieron presente, rodeando a Saeko y alejando a Takashi, él solo se le cruzo por su mente que tendría que golpear a los chicos, vaya ironía.

¿?: Hola chiquita.

¿? : Ven con nosotros y muéstranos la ciudad.

Saeko : No gracias.

¿? : Vamos ven.

Dijo éste tomando el brazo de Saeko, Takashi enseguida iba a levantar la mano del muchacho, pero Saeko se soltó y le dio un golpe en la garganta mientras a su amigo le dio un golpe en el estómago y después en los bajos, para último azotar la cabeza del chico contra el tubo de metal para sostenerse dejando a ambos en el suelo.

Saeko : Perdón por la agresividad.

Takashi : Eso fue genial.

Saeko : Ya llegamos a la estación. Bajemos.

Takashi : Claro.

Con ello ambos bajaron del vagón para esperar a Morita y a los demás.

Minutos después de esperar decidieron marcar al número de Morita por un teléfono público.

Morita : ¿Hola?

Takashi : ¿Dónde están?

Morita : Esperando en tu casa. ¿Y tu?

Takashi : En la estación con Saeko. Da igual vamos para haya.

Morita : Si.

Con ello colgó.

Saeko : ¿Qué te dijo?

Takashi : Se adelantaron y están en mi casa.

Saeko : Ya veo. Entonces vamos haya.

Takashi : Si.

Saeko : Takashi aguarda un momento.

Takashi : ¿Qué ocurre?

Saeko : Ten tu teléfono.

Dijo la peli morada entregándole dicho aparato y Takashi aceptándola.

Takashi : Gracias, cuando lleguemos te doy el tuyo.

Saeko : Si, sin problemas, también debo comentarte que tu teléfono se quedo sin batería, perdón.

Takashi : No te preocupes, algún día se deben acabar.

Saeko: Cierto.

¿? : ¡Ustedes dos!

En un momento inesperado los dos chicos que Saeko había apaleado, habían aparecido con más o menos unos 12 chicos más.

Takashi : ¡Corre!

Dijo éste tomando la mano de Saeko antes de salir corriendo a toda prisa.

Saeko : ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué huyes?!

Takashi : En primera no huyó, en segunda son muchos, en tercera meda flojera pelearme hoy.

Minutos después de correr por las calles del vecindario de Takashi ambos chicos se escondieron en una calle, esperando en las sombras, Saeko se encontraba un poco rara ya que Takashi aún seguía sosteniendo su mano y eso la hizo recordar cuando el la cargo en brazos mojada para dejarla en el taxi el día que se conocieron.

Saeko : ¿Por qué lo haces?

Takashi : ¿Qué cosa?

Saeko : Protegerme.

Takashi : Pues eso hacen los amigos.

Saeko : Amigos…

Se mantuvieron callados un momento hasta que se calmaron las cosa y los chicos que los perseguían se habían ido.

Takashi : Fiu. Bueno creo que es hora de Sali-

En ese momento Saeko había sujetado la playera de Takashi junto a su cuerpo para restregarlo hacia ella a centímetros de su cara, ella subía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y subiendo su pierna derecha sobre su cadera.

Takashi : ¿Saeko? ¿Qué haces?

Saeko : No lo sé…

Ambos comenzaron a acercarse.

Takashi : Saeko…

¿? : ¿Takashi? ¿Saeko?

Ambos se separaron de golpe al escuchar una voz femenina, era Saya quien se encontraba enfrente de ellos con ojos tristes, y con lágrimas en uno de sus ojos.

Takashi : ¿Saya?

Ending Rag Bone Human.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Momento inoportuno.

Hola amigos de fanfictianos aquí les traigo el capitulo 10 de mi historia, espero que la disfruten. Esta vez será doble capitulo, por lo que estará extenso, comenten y síganme en mi historia que cada nos leeremos en el siguiente capítulo.

Saeko y Takashi se encontraban sorprendidos al ver a Saya enfrente suyo y ellos en una posición muy comprometida, Saya no dijo nada más solo se acerco a Takashi.

Takashi : Saya espera… no es lo que tu crees.

¡ Plash!

Una fuerte cachetada fue surtida por Saya a Takashi quien sólo se quedó atónito.

Saya: ¡Bobo! ¡¿Qué demonios haces con Saeko-San?! ¡No tienes permiso ni siquiera de tocarla!

Dijo está golpeando al pecho de Takashi.

Saeko : Tranquila Saya, el no esta haciéndome nada, es solo que por accidente resbale.

Saya: ¡No es cierto! ¡Dime que te hizo y horita lo fusiló a golpes!

Takashi : ¡¿Qué?!

Saeko : No Saya-san, no hace falta eso.

Takashi : Si, no es necesario.

Saya : ¡Tu cállate! Ni creas que te escapas de esta paliza.

Dijo tornando sus nudillos y mirándolo con cara asesina.

Takashi : ¡No espera!

¡Pum! ¡Plash! ¡Tas!

Komuro se encontraba en el suelo moreteado y con chichón en la cabeza.

Takashi : (¿ Acaso siempre fue así de fuerte?, un día terminará matando me).

Saya : ¡¿Dijiste algo?!

Takashi : ¡No nada!

Saeko : Ufufufu.

Saya : ¿De que te ríes?

Saeko : Es solo que me da gracia que Takashi se comporte como niño pequeño contigo, parecen una linda pareja de novios.

Saya : ¡Kya!

Dijo dándole un golpe a Komuro cuando esté se intentaba parar, clavando lo en el concreto.

Saya: ¡No! ¡No! ¡No es verdad!

Saeko : Saya dime una cosa, él es el chico que me habías comentado que te gus-.

Saya: Danos un segundo por favor Takashi.

Dijo Saya tapando la boca de Saeko y llevándola un poco lejos de Takashi quien apenas se podía parar.

Saya : Por favor Saeko-San, no le vayas a decir nada.

Saeko : ¿Por qué? Si es una gran una oportunidad para confesarte.

Saya : ¡No! No podría hacerlo. Aún no tengo valor. Por favor te lo ruego no le digas nada.

Saeko : Bien. Mejor voy a ayudarte a estar con el.

Saya : ¿Qué?

Saeko : Lo que escuchaste. Ven.

Dijo tomando la mano de Saya y llevándola con Takashi.

Takashi : ¿Qué haces aquí Saya?

Saeko : Por qué yo la invite.

Dijo con una sonrisa amistosa.

Saya : ¡¿Qué?!

En ese momento Saeko apretó la mano de Saya quien sólo hizo una mueca de dolor.

Saya: ¡Ah! Ya recordé. Si. Ella me invitó.

Saeko : Ya vez.

Takashi : Que bien, de hecho estaba pensando en invitarte.

Saya : ¿Pensando? ¿Ósea que no me ibas a invitar?

Takashi : No, no dije eso.

Saya : No, pero de seguro lo ibas hacer.

Takashi : No. Bueno ¡¿quieres venir a ver una película?!

En su momento Saya se sonrojo de tal manera que parecía una salsa roja, y pensó un millón de cosas, como esos rumores que dicen los chicos que cuando invitas a ver una película a casa de un chico o chicas es por que terminan haciendo cosas sexuales, por lo que pensó en muchas posibilidades, que hizo que se avergonzara.

Saya : ¡¿Q-q-que d-d-dices?!

Takashi : Que vamos a ver una película en mi casa.

Saya miro a Saeko quien vestía de una manera provocativa, que se le cruzo por la mente un trío con Takashi y Saeko, lo cual hizo que enloqueciera.

Takashi : ¿Te encuentras bien Saya? Te vez muy roja, no tendrás fiebre.

Saeko : Creo que beberíamos llevarla a tu casa rápido.

Saya: ¡¿Deberíamos?!

Dijo antes de desplomarse inconsciente, por suerte Takashi la sujeto para que cayera.

Takashi : ¡Vamos rápido!

Dijo antes de cargarla en brazos y empezar a caminar.

Mientras en la residencia de los Komuro, Morita miraba los cuadros y fotografías que había en la sala, mientras Yuki y Koutha se encontraban sentados.

Yuki: ¿Quieres dejar de ver esos cuadros como niño pequeño? No estas en tu casa.

Morita : Estoy viendo como era Takashi antes, y parece que era muy tierno.

Hirano : Debimos esperar a Takashi a fuera.

Yuki : Deja de lado eso, ya estamos aquí, además nos dio permiso su madre. No podemos rechazar la invitación.

Hirano: Tienes razón, pero –

*chorro*

Yuki : ¡Kya!

Kokoro con una pistola de agua mojo a los chicos, haciendo su aparición con una vestimenta de militar, con varias armas de agua.

Kokoro : ¡Salgan de aquí bestias inmundas!

Yuki: ¡Ah me mojo toda!

*Clic *

Los amigos de Morita y de Hirano que se encontraban en su entre pierna se había parado.

Kokoro : ¡Largo mortales! ¡Antes que los funda en ácido!

Yuki: ¡¿Cómo te atreves a mojar me sin mi consentimiento?! ¡Morita! ¡Atrapa a esa pequeña!

Morita : ¡No puedo!

Yuki: Hirano.

Hirano : ¡Soldado incapacitado!

Yuki: ¡Inútiles! ¡Ya veras!

Dijo levantándose y corriendo hacia Kokoro quien solo dio un paso atrás para que Yuki cayera en una lluvia de dardos de plástico, quedando adheridos a Yuki.

Yuki: ¡Ah! ¡Mocosa! ¡Ya veras!

Con ello Kokoro salió corriendo hacia el patio para poder accionar el siguiente paso, donde solo espero a Yuki que resbalara por un líquido que dejó en el suelo haciendo lo dicho Yuki resbaló y salió volando hacia una mínima alberca con agua. Yuki salió enseguida a arrastras de la alberca.

Yuki: Tu, mocosa, me las pagaras…

Kokoro : No te llevaras a mi hermano.

Dijo está antes lanzarle un dardo en la frente.

Yuki: ¿Qué es… eso?

Kokoro : Un tranquilizante.

Mientras en la puerta Takashi apenas llegaba con Saya en brazos abriendo a la puerta y dejando a Saya en el sofá.

Morita : ¡¿Qué tranza ora que ocurrió?!

Takashi : No lo sé, se desmayo.

Morita : ¡¿Es Takagi?!

Hirano : ¡¿Qué?!

Takashi : ¿Saben donde esta mi mamá?

Hirano : Salió a unas compras según dijo.

Takashi : ¿Y mi hermana?

Morita : Esta con Yuki en el patio trasero.

Takashi : ¡Diablos!

Dijo al momento de salir corriendo en dirección hacia el patio para ver que Kokoro no le haya hecho daño a Yuki.

Encontrando a Saeko tomando de la mano a Kokoro quien parecía langosta queriendo soltarse.

Kokoro : ¡Meidei! ¡Meidei! ¡Estamos bajo ataque de un enemigo desconocido!

Saeko : ¿Tu que no eres la hermana de Takashi?

Kokoro : ¡Yo no diré nada!

Takashi : Kokoro ¿Qué demonios haces?

Kokoro : Mi general, ¡ayúdeme!

Takashi: Nada. ¿Qué le hiciste a Yuki?

Kokoro: Solo la inmovilice.

Takashi : Demonios yo creo que quieres un punto escarlata.

Kokoro: ¡No todo menos eso!

Takashi : Órele.

Dijo éste golpeando en la espalda con sus dos dedos de sus manos a Kokoro dejándola adolorida y en el suelo agonizando.

Kokoro : ¡Ah duele!

Takashi : Por favor ayúdenme a cargar a Yuki.

Saeko : Esta mojada.

Takashi : No importa, hay que meterla a dentro.

Dijo haciendo lo dicho, minutos después Yuki había despertado enfrente de Morita quien la miraba con ojitos de enamorado, Yuki tan solo le dio una cachetada en la cara a Morita, dejándolo en el suelo. Mientras con Takashi en su habitación veía y vigilaba a Saya junto a Saeko.

Saeko : ¿Se conocían?

Takashi : Si, Saya y yo fuimos a la mismo jardín de niños.

Saeko : Así que son amigos de la infancia.

Takashi : Si, básicamente. ¿Y tu Saeko? ¿La conocías?

Saeko : Si, bueno fue hace muchos años. Mi padre es un gran amigo de la familia Takagi, además muy respetada.

Takashi : Ya veo, no me esperaba que se conocían, pensé en presentarlas.

Saeko : Parece que no va a ser necesario. Takashi una pregunta.

Takashi : Dime.

Saeko : Podrías entregarme mi celular por favor.

Takashi : Oh si claro por su puesto. Deja buscar mi chamarra.

Dijo haciendo lo dicho, después de unos minutos de buscar encontró el celular de Saeko y se lo entregó.

Takashi : Deja prestar te un cargador por que no tiene batería.

Saeko : Gracias.

Con ello Takashi puso a cargar el celular de Saeko, para luego encenderlo. Saeko comenzó a revisarlo y vio que tenía muchas solicitudes de amistad de Facebook la gran mayoría de toda la escuela y de sus compañeros de clases. Revisando un poco más vio que la galería había sido revisada, por lo que decidió ver unas imágenes viendo a su papá con su mamá. Takashi por curiosidad vio la foto que había visto antes.

Takashi : Es hermosa.

Saeko : ¿Perdón?

Takashi : Tu madre, es muy bonita.

Saeko : Si, fue hace mucho tiempo esta foto.

Takashi : ¿Dónde está?

Saeko : Mi padre me dijo que dejó este mundo. Nuestro mundo.

Takashi : Entonces.

Saeko : Murió. El día en el que me dio a luz.

Takashi : Yo… lo siento, no debí preguntar.

Saeko : Tranquilo, no hay problema mientras no esté mi padre cercas, el no le gusta hablar sobre mi madre.

Takashi : Es una mierda… yo perdí a mi papá. Fue asesinado por un criminal.

Saeko : Al menos lo conociste.

Takashi : Y tu al menos tienes a tu papá.

Saeko : Si.

Takashi : Voy a ver a Saya, si quieres algo me lo pides.

Saeko : Claro.

Después de un rato de tranquilidad y de observar Takashi a Saya, se le hizo muy bonita la manera en la que dormía, sonrojada y mencionando el nombre de Takashi.

Takashi : jeje je.

Saeko : ¿Qué ocurre?

Takashi : Se ve muy bonita cuando duerme.

Saeko : ¿Quieres besarla?

Takashi : Si. No un momento no quise decir eso.

Saeko : Na, lo que dice se hace así que vamos esta es tu oportunidad.

Takashi : No, ¿Cómo crees?

Saeko: Estoy segura que no te rechazará.

Takashi : Yo…

¿? : (¡Hazlo idiota!).

Takashi : (¿Quién es?

Una figura a miniatura de Takashi había aprendido con un traje rojo y con un cigarrillo en mano.

Takashi : (¡Tu! ¡¿Qué haces aquí Fransua?!).

Fransua : Hacer lo que tu no haces.

En la mente de Takashi había creado a una segunda personalidad de sí mismo, fue cuando salía con Xenovia ya que ella decía que le gustaba mucho los chicos malos. Y de ahí nació Fransua, la parte malvada y cabrona de Takashi, mientras en el rincón de la habitación se encontraba Yin San, la parte miedosa y compasiva de Takashi, vistiendo con sólo una camisa de manga larga cuello redondo, unos lentes y unos Jeans de color azul rey sin zapatos.

Yin san: No le hagas caso a este diablo calenturiento.

Fransua: La que te falto para cogerte a Miyamoto en su departamento.

Yin san: ¡No la menciones!

Fransua : Entonces cállate y deja hacer mi trabajo.

Takashi : ¡No lo harás!

Fransua : ¡Cállate! No tienes los tantees para hacerlo.

Takashi : ¡Es mi mente y mi cuerpo!

Fransua : Corrección nuestro, por que yo también vivo aquí y no me iré de aquí hasta que te cojas a la mismísima Scarlett John Janson.

Takashi : ¡Eso es imposible!

Fransua : Yo no tengo limites.

Dijo éste antes de tomar posesión del cuerpo de Takashi, donde el se acerco lentamente a Saya quien dormía, por otro lado Saeko se impresionó e intentó alejar a Takashi, pero fue sujetas a por hombros y fue tirada a la cama quedando encima Takashi.

Saeko : ¿Takashi, que haces?

Takashi : Hacer cosas sucias debajo de tus piernas hermosas.

Saeko : ¿Qué dices?

En ese instante Saya había despertado tocándose la cabeza, Saeko aprovecho la distracción y tomo entre piernas a Takashi para lanzarlo por la ventana, este por suerte cayo como gato, osea en cuatro.

Takashi : Es difícil de conquistar, Xenovia caía de golpe.

Una hora después los chicos miraban la película, Saeko, Takashi y Saya en un sofá, mientras Yuki, Hirano y Morita en otro, mientras veían la película Saeko pensaba en lo que había ocurrido con Takashi en su habitación, mientras la personalidad de Fransua solo pensaba en cosas raras con Saeko y Saya, como dicen, los tres felices juntos. Saya por su parte pensaba en como había encontrado a Takashi con Saeko hace un rato y recapitulando como había llegado a la casa de Takashi y por que estaba Yuki en su casa. Después de casi media hora de ver la película a Morita se le acabaron las palomitas.

Morita : ¡Parar!

Takashi : ¿Qué pasa?

Morita : Se me acabaron mis palomitas y eso no puedo permitir.

Takashi : Pero ya no tengo maíz palomero.

Morita : Entonces vamos a comprar.

Hirano : Me parece bien.

Saeko : Si quieren nosotras preparamos algo de tomar.

Takashi : Bien, pueden tomar las cosas que necesiten en la alacena.

Yuki: Dime que tu hermana no puso otra trampa de agua por que ora si la fusiló a golpes.

Takashi : No, ella horita esta haciendo tarea.

Morita : Bien vamos chicos.

Con ello los chicos se retiraron a comprar en el supermercado cercas de la casa de Takashi. Con la chicas Saya al igual que Yuki tenían una especie de mala vibra.

Yuki: Así que... ¿Cuál es tu relación con Komuro?

Saya: Nada que te tenga que incumba.

Yuki: ¿Y a ti si?

Saya: ¿Cuándo mencioné que me interesaba tu relación con el?

Yuki: Es evidente que no me quieres cercas de él.

Saya : Lo que haga Takashi con sus amigos no me incumbe, en especial si son unas cualquieras de tu calaña.

Yuki: ¡¿Quieres pelea?!

Dijo poniéndose de pie enfrente de Saya, pero Saeko se interpuso entre las dos.

Saeko : Basta.

Saya: No terminaste muy bien la última vez.

Yuki: Esta vez puede ser diferente, ya que no hay profesores que me impidan romperte la cara.

Saeko : Ni siquiera lo piensen tontas, estamos en casa ajena, si se rompen la cara háganlo a fuera, pero si lo hacen ni intenten volver.

Tanto Yuki como Saya se quedaron calladas y decidieron dejar eso por la paz.

Mientras con Takashi y los dos chicos, estos se encontraban viendo la comida, indecisos si comprar botana o sopas de fideos, mientras Hirano divagaba en los mostradores choco por accidente con un chico de más o menos unos 2 metros fáciles de altura, con músculos excesivos, Hirano quedo panqueado al verlo.

Hirano : ¡Lo siento!

En eso el chico alzó su mano que parecía una hacha medieval, haciendo a Hirano como un duende, Takashi y Morita llegaron con el, pero también quedaron atónitos de su tamaño y músculos, pensando que los asesinaría de un solo golpe, pero el chico hizo con sus manos un signo de corazón y luego hizo como si fuera una pistola a figurada un disparo.

¿? : ¡Chuuu!

Los chicos solo quedaron horrorizados al escuchar eso.

Takashi : ¡Un gay!

Morita: ¡No mames! ¡Nos va a violar!

Hirano : ¡No por favor! ¡No quiero que un gay me quite la virginidad!

¿? : Ufufufuf. Que monos, no, no los voy a violar. La verdad no se el cabellos güeros y el castaño tal vez.

Takashi y Morita : ¡¿Qué?!

Takashi : ¡No, no, no así estoy bien!

Morita : Yo también.

¿? : ¿Koutha?

Una voz femenina se hizo presente en los oídos de los tres hombres, al voltear vieron a una rubia ojos azules, era Asami.

Hirano : ¿Asami?

Asami : Hola Hirano.

Dijo está abrazando al gordito, quien se sonrojo del gesto. Mientras Takashi y Morita eran intimidados por el sujeto Gay.

Hirano : ¿Qué haces por aquí Asami? No pensé encontrarte por aquí.

Asami : Si, bueno vivo cercas del río y me queda algo cercas este supermercado, pero dime tu Hirano ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Takashi : Si, bueno el vino con nosotros a buscar unas palomitas y sopa de fideos.

Morita : Si.

Asami : Qué bien.

Hirano: Si.

¿? : Oye Asami dime ¿conoces a estos bombones?

Asami: Si.

Hirano : ¿El es tu novio?

Asami: No, solo es mi primo que vino acompañarme a comprar unas cosas.

Hirano : Ya veo.

Dijo aliviado el joven otaku.

Morita : ¿Oye Hirano que no la vas a invitar a ver la película que nos dejaron de tarea?

Asami : ¿Película?

Takashi : Si, nos dejaron ver una película y ahora mismo estamos viéndola, solo que se nos acabaron las palomitas.

Asami: Qué bien.

Morita : Si, además Hirano estaba pensando en invitarte ¿verdad?

Hirano : ¡¿Qué?!

Takashi : Cierto, cierto.

Asami : ¿En serio?

Dijo un poco sonrojada y apenada.

Hirano : Si… ¿quieres venir?

Asami: Hay lo siento la verdad, pero ahora no puedo dejar a mi primo solo, mi papá está también así que no creo poder ir.

Hirano : Ya veo, no hay problema.

Asami: Pero podría darte mi número.

Takashi y Morita : (¡¿Qué?!).

Hirano : Me parece bien.

Con ello Asami busco en su bolsa un papel y una lápiz para empezar escribir en el mimo papel, mientras Takashi y Morita veían con felicidad a su amigo.

Asami : Ya está, bueno nos vemos luego, Hirano.

Hirano : Si.

Asami : Nos vemos luego chicos.

Takashi y Morita : Si.

Con ello Asami se retiro con su amigo, Takashi y Morita hicieron lo mismo, pero Hirano solo se quedó parado observando a Asami como se iba.

Hirano : (¿Acaso es un ángel celestial?).

Takashi : Oye Hirano, vámonos.

Hirano : ¿Ah? Si.

Dijo éste antes de empezar a avanzar hacia sus amigos. Mientras del otro lado de la ciudad en una especie de fiesta en una casa, Kakashi llegaba con Ryu.

Kakashi : Demonios huele a puto sexo y mota.

Ryu: Si, bueno así es el pedo, entramos y le pedimos a vago lo que queremos.

Kakashi : Si.

Ya adentro había un montón de chicas y de chicos bailando y gozando, al ver que entró Kakashi todos se alzaron en manos y gritaron.

People : ¡Kakashi!

Kakashi : ¿Ora, que hace tanto morro aquí?

Ryu: Nuevos reclutas. Chicos y chicas.

Kakashi : Maravilloso.

Con ello Kakashi comenzó a celebrar junto a todos, unos minutos después Kakashi junto a Ryu fueron a una cochera, donde un viejo con barba gris y un pañuelo de color rojo reparaba una moto, Kakashi se acerco sigilosamente y azotó una cerveza en la mesa donde trabajaba el viejo, asustándolo de golpe.

Viejo: ¿Kakashi? ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas en la cárcel.

Kakashi : Salí antes amigo mío.

En eso Ryu cerró la puerta.

Viejo: Oye Kakashi te juro que yo no tengo nada que ver con lo de tu novia.

Kakashi : ¿Entonces por que me lo dices?

Viejo: Yo…

Kakashi : Me da igual, por que se que tu pedazo de desgraciado tiene algo que yo necesito.

Viejo: ¿Una moto? ¿Qué no te basta con la que te di?

Kakashi : Me la confiscaron el día que me arrestaron.

Viejo: ¿Drogas, eso quieres verdad?

Kakashi : Para consumir no, solo para ver que es lo que tienes.

Viejo: ¿De que hablas?

Kakashi : El día que murió me llegó un olor muy parecido al cigarro que tengo aquí.

Dijo éste tirándole el dicho objeto, el viejo enseguida lo recogió y comenzó a observar.

Viejo : Es mi producto. Pero hace año y medio apenas lo comencé a producir.

Kakashi: Y hace dos años Hikari murió en el hospital, y percibí este olor. ¡No mientas!

Dijo éste tirándole una silla enfrente suyo haciendo que se rompiera.

Viejo : ¡No lo se te lo juro!

Kakashi : ¡No jures en vano!

Dijo éste tomándolo de su chaqueta y tirándole al suelo.

Viejo: ¡Por favor no me hagas nada!

Kakashi : ¡Dime quien te provee los materiales!

Viejo: ¡Esta bien te lo diré!

Kakashi : ¡Dilo!

Viejo: ¡Se llama Igou!

Kakashi : ¿Qué más?

Viejo : Solo viene aquí una vez por mes, me deja la mercancía y eso es todo.

Kakashi : Bien.

Dijo éste soltando le y ayudándole a pararse.

Viejo: ¿No me harás nada?

Kakashi : No a menos que hagas una estupidez. Solo te quiero pedir que me metas al negocio.

Viejo: ¿Qué cosa? ¡¿Estas de coña verdad?!

Kakashi: ¿Tengo cara de estar bromeando?

Viejo: Esta bien, pero primero el te tiene que ver y hacerte un examen para ver si eres de fiar.

Kakashi : Bien, ¿Cuándo empezamos?

Viejo: Hasta el siguiente mes, hace 5 días que vino. No puede venir a cada rato.

Kakashi : De acuerdo, nos vemos el siguiente día que venga, Ryu dale tu número.

Ryu: Si.

Viejo: Entonces te veo el siguiente mes.

Kakashi : Si. Por cierto viejo.

Viejo: ¿Si?

Kakashi : Si vas a utilizar un arma, procura quitarle el seguro y que tenga balas.

Dijo éste tirando balas de su mano, el viejo solo quedó impresionado, pero solo se mantuvo callado, Kakashi junto a Ryu solo se dispusieron a ir otra vez a la fiesta, donde Kakashi fue a acostarse en una cama reposando y cruzando los brazos en su cuello, en eso una chica salió de las sábanas.

¿? : Te estaba esperando.

Kakashi : Bueno ya no tienes que esperar.

Dijo éste antes de tomar la en brazos y empezar a besarla.

De regreso al otro lado de la ciudad Takashi junto Morita Y Koutha caminaban directo a su casa.

Morita : Oye Takashi ¿Cómo es que llegó Takagi a tu casa?

Takashi : Saeko la invito.

Hirano : ¿Acaso la conocía?

Takashi : Si, me ha dicho que se conocieron por sus familiares.

Morita : Vaya Takashi, estas rodeado de pura gente rica, que envidia.

Takashi : No digas eso, si a ustedes dos los tengo. Bueno apresurémonos que de seguro las chicas ya se están mordiendo entre sí.

Morita : Eso tiene doble sentido.

Takashi : Ya lo se. Vamos.

Hirano y Morita : ¡Si!

Sin más fueron a la casa de Takashi para terminar de ver la película, ya a la mitad de ella todos estaban risa y risa ya que todos a excepción de Saya contribuían con un chiste hacia la película. Básicamente era de comedia y drama, pero trataba un poco más sobre la corrupción y de como el poder consume hasta el más bobo. Cuando termino los chicos se dispusieron hacer su tarea mientras las chicas platicaban cosas triviales como sus gustos y eso. Yuki y Saya hacían un esfuerzo por no decirse nada y comenzar una pelea.

Yuki: Morita espero que no sea el mismo resumen por que juro que te golpeo.

Morita : ¿Por qué hago esto otra vez, si nosotros ya hicimos esto?

Hirano : Por qué darán puntos por entregarlo de nuevo.

Morita : Ah ya recordé.

Takashi : Esto es algo fastidioso.

Saeko : Menos platica y más trabajo.

Takashi, Morita y Hirano : ¡Si mamá!

Chicas: Ufufuf.

Yuki: Por cierto Saya ¿ya conseguiste novio?

Saya: ¿Eh? Bueno…

Morita: Chingale, Takashi creo que ya te la bajaron.

Takashi : Cállate.

Dijo entre murmullos.

Saya: Bueno…. No aún no tengo.

Yuki: ¿En serio?

Saya : Si ¿algún problema?

Yuki: No ninguno es solo que yo tampoco tengo novio y bueno quería invitarlas a salir al centro comercial.

Saeko : Me parece algo excelente. ¿Tu que dices Saya?

Saya: Si, no hay ningún inconveniente de mi parte. (Demonios, espero que a esto se le llame madurar).

Yuki: (Jajajajaja que estúpida, no ha tenido novio por que de seguro es una idiota).

Saeko: (Parece que esto va ir mejorando con el tiempo).

Takashi : (Espero que no se trate de mi).

Morita : ( Viendo desde aquí Yuki tiene un buen culo).

Hirano : (Oh parece que tengo un moco).

Kokoro : ¡Hermano!

Dijo Kokoro bajando las escaleras.

Takashi : ¿Qué?

Kokoro : ¡Llévame a la feria!

Takashi : ¿Feria, que feria hablas?

Kokoro : La que se pondrá este viernes, es el evento de los fuegos artificiales.

Takashi : ¿Y tu quieres ir?

Kokoro : ¡Si!

Takashi : Pues que pena.

Kokoro : Ah Hermano por favor llévame. Mis amigas si van a ir.

Takashi : Bien por ellas.

Kokoro : Takashi por favor.

Morita : Si Takashi ¿Por qué no vamos?

Hirano : Es una buena idea, no tengo nada que hacer el viernes.

Saeko : Es cierto. Vamos chicos.

Yuki: ¡Si! ¡Vamos!

Saeko : ¿Tu también vendrás Saya?

Saya: ¿Eh? ¿Yo?... Bueno… creo que esta bien, mientras sea con ustedes.

Morita : ¡Bien! Decidido iremos el viernes.

Kokoro : ¡Si! ¡Muchas gracias!

Morita : De nada.

Takashi : Bueno, iremos, pero tu Kokoro, tienes muchas cosas que hacer como tus tareas y trabajos.

Kokoro : ¡Si! Por eso no te preocupes.

Takashi : Bien.

Morita : Bueno chicos yo ya acabe.

Hirano : Igual.

Takashi : También.

Saeko : Ya era hora.

Yuki: Demonios ya son las 8, tenemos que irnos.

Morita : Estoy de acuerdo.

Saya: Si, yo tengo que regresar a mi casa.

Takashi : Bien, vámonos.

Dijo parándose y preparándose para salir, Takashi dejó a todos en la estación de tren junto a Kokoro regresaron a su casa para poder descansar y pensar que harían mañana.

Kokoro : Oye Hermano.

Takashi : ¿Si?

Kokoro : ¿Ella es tu novia?

Takashi : ¿Quién?

Kokoro : Ella la de ojos azules.

Dijo mostrando una foto de todos mientras veían la película y reían, en un momento exacto, Takashi le sorprendió ver la imagen.

Takashi : ¿Cuándo la sacaste?

Kokoro : Responde primero.

Takashi : Claro que no es mi novia. Yo la considero solo una amiga.

Kokoro : ¿Entonces la chica peli Rosa es tu novia?

Takashi : ¡¿Qué?! ¡Por su puesto que no!... Bueno aun no.

Kokoro : ¿Ella te gusta entonces?

Takashi : Bueno… si algo. ¡Espera un segundo! Tu no tienes edad para preguntarme eso.

Kokoro : Eres malo.

Takashi : Si, lose.

Kokoro : Bueno de todas maneras me alegro… peor ten cuidado.

Takashi : ¿Cómo dices?

Kokoro : Bueno por que ella se me hace un poco sospechosa y diferente a las demás. La última vez que tuviste alguien así no salió muy bien las cosas.

Takashi : No deberías pensar en eso.

Kokoro : No lo hago. Solo te doy mi opinión de ella. Te recomiendo que te cuides la espalda.

Takashi : ¿Mi hermana menor dándome consejos? Que buen chiste.

Kokoro : Jeje je, si.

Takashi : Sabes Kokoro aunque eres a veces desesperante, siento que serás muy sabia de grande.

Kokoro : Dijo lo mismo, tu por las cosas que has pasado y tus experiencias no tengo duda que si algún día tengo un problema te pediré un consejo.

Takashi : Así será. Bueno ve a la cocina que voy hacer un licuado.

Kokoro : ¡Licuado! ¡Que rico!... Espera un segundo.

Takashi : ¿Qué ocurre?

Kokoro : ¿Qué ocurrirá con Andrea?

Takashi : ¿Eh?... Bueno… aun no lo he pensado.

Kokoro : Espero que tomes la decisión correcta.

Takashi : Así será. Bueno a cenar.

A la mañana siguiente Takashi se encontraban pensando en Saya, ausente de lo que le decían sus amigos y de sus nuevos fanáticos ya que se corrió el rumor que el fue quien salvo a Andrea la nueva modelo y actriz más bella del lugar de Tokonosu, pidiendo su número de teléfono, donde vivía, si salía con alguien, en su perspectiva le enojaba eso y por otro lado le agradaba un poco ya que no se sentía tranquilo en la escuela desde que dejó a Xenovia, Saeko por su parte solo miraba con recelo e interés a Takashi, sin saber sus motivos, también ella comenzó a ser popular entre las chicas ya que se enteraron que ella era hija del famoso espadachín Busujima, se encontraban algo aburridos y abrumados de tanta atención, Morita se ausentó, al igual que Yuki, Hirano por cuestiones personales se retiro y solo quedaban Saeko y Takashi.

Para evitar estar en el alboroto y relajarse un poco fueron a su nuevo lugar favorito, la azotea, estos se mantuvieron callados casi todo el receso si no fuera por que Saeko saco un tema muy peculiar.

Saeko : ¿Te gusta Saya verdad?

Takashi : ¡¿Qué, como crees?!

Dijo panqueado.

Saeko : Tu cara lo dice todo.

Takashi : Ah~ bueno creo que si me gusta.

Saeko : No sabia que te gustaran las tsunderes.

Takashi : Saya no es así… bueno para que te miento. Es cierto, solo no se como pedirle que sea mi novia. Tal vez me mande por un tubo.

Saeko : Todo a su tiempo, para empezar debes tener valor y confianza. Es normal tener nervios cuando estas con la chica que te gusta.

Takashi : ¿Eso también te incluye?

Saeko : ¡¿Cómo crees?! ¡Además estamos hablando de ti! ¡Ni te incumbe eso! Da igual, yo te voy ayudar a que Saya sea tu novia.

Takashi : ¿Por qué lo haces? No es que en quiera tu ayuda, es solo que no quiero que te metas en problemas.

Saeko : Por que en primera, le pediste ayuda a dos chicos que nunca han tenido novia en su vida. Segunda… ¡por que se me pega la gana!

Takashi : ¡Esta bien! ¡Acepto tu ayuda!

Saeko : Bien lo primero que debes hacer es invitarla a algún lugar que le agrade.

Takashi : ¿Cómo cuál?

Saeko : Yo que se. No conozco a Saya tanto como tu.

Takashi : Bueno… le gustaría ir…. ¿Al centro comercial?

Saeko : ¿Eso fue una afirmación o una pregunta?

Takashi : ¡Es que yo no se!

Saeko : Si que eres lento. Bueno un lugar a donde ella quiera ir es… ¡Ya se! Invita la a recorrer la ciudad.

Takashi : Okey.

Saeko : Bueno ahora hablemos de lo que los chicos siempre se bloquean.

Takashi : ¿Qué cosa?

Saeko : Hablar con ella.

Takashi : Eso es fácil.

Saeko : No, claro que no.

Takashi : ¿Qué?

Saeko : Te lo dijo por experiencia y como amiga, es que cuando un chico nos gusta es por que nos trata delicadamente y no nos hacen a lagos como ''chiquita'' o ''mamacita '' por que definitivamente eso nos molesta y más por Saya que es un poco temperamental. Lo que necesita es un alago profesional.

Takashi : ¿Cómo cuál?

Saeko : Mmmmm… ya se, un ejemplo rápido, ella le gusta los deportes extremos, tu le dices…. ''admiro tu valor y tu destreza para hacer ese tipo de deportes '', hacerle un alago sobre su personalidad, eso hace que se sienta feliz consigo misma, lo que conlleva a que ella se sienta bien contigo y que no cambie de personalidad cuando estés presente.

Takashi : Claro.

Saeko : También debes tener valor y seguridad, decirte a ti mismo que tu eres el mas guapo.

Takashi : ¿Te parezco apuesto?

Saeko : ¡Concéntrate!

Takashi : Perdón. Continúa.

Saeko : Si, con eso tendrás un buen resultado con ella. No la trates como una amiga, trata la como una dama.

Takashi : Bien.

Saeko : Bien, ¿Cómo te relacionas con las chicas ?

Takashi : ¿Cómo que, como me relaciono con las chicas? Es evidente que comunicándose.

Saeko : Bueno. Vamos hacer ahora otro ejemplo para que no te deje en la frienzone.

Takashi : Okey.

Saeko : Hagamos un ejemplo, supongamos que te gustó ¿Qué es lo que me dirías?

Takashi: Bueno…

Saeko : No lo pienses. Solo dilo.

Takashi : Bueno que estás muy bonita, te haría a lagos sobre tus bellos ojos, tu piel suave, tus manos delicadas y te trataría de hacer que te intereses por mi, te invito a salir.

Saeko : O-okey, eso fue muy bien explicado. Ahora con Yuki, ¿Cómo te comportas con ella? Que está es tu amiga.

Takashi : Pues no intento nada y la trato normal, no le hago a lagos y eso.

Saeko : Bien ahora va la última pregunta. ¿Cómo te compotas con Saya? ¿Cómo conmigo o como Yuki?

Takashi : Bueno…

Saeko : Te lo dejo de tarea. Nos vemos en el salón, tengo que arreglarme el cabello.

Takashi : Pero si así esta bien.

Saeko : Lo se, pero una mujer quiere verse mejor. Cuando aun esta bien no nos conformamos. Tampoco quiero que alguien venga y se haga un mal entendido.

Takashi : Estoy de acuerdo.

Saeko : Si, te veo en el salón.

Dijo esta retirándose y dejando a Takashi. En los baños Saeko se encontraba mirando su reflejo en el espejo con odio.

Saeko : No debiste ayudarle…debiste… eres una tonta.

Ya en clases Takashi y Saeko conocían a su nuevo profesor de música. Un hombre de estatura pequeña, con bigote y lentes, con su traje de color café y su corbata roja. Tanto Takashi como Saeko se les hizo un poco infantil, pero tenían que respetar a su sensei.

Sensei : Bueno chicos ustedes como son nuevos no harán examen teórico, harán examen de canto.

Takashi : ¿Canto?

Sensei: Si. Joven Komuro tu te encargadas de hacer un cover sobre una canción en inglés, no importa cual se mientras no sea de perreo o reggeton y que sea vulgar. Mientras la señorita Busujima cantara dos canciones.

Saeko : ¿Dos?

Takashi : ¿En inglés?

Sensei: Para horita.

Takashi y Saeko : Bien.

Sensei : Si tienen 15 minutos.

Takashi : ¿Yo solo una?

Sensei : Si.

Saeko : ¿Por qué el una?

Sensei : Por qué debe cantarla en otro idioma.

Saeko : Pero yo también puedo cantar en inglés.

Sensei: Pero yo te doy la ventaja de cantar la que a ti te gusta. Para que no hagas drama canta una.

Saeko : Bueno.

Sensei: ¿Sabes tocar algún instrumento?

Takashi : No.

Saeko : Yo si.

Sensei: ¿Cuál es?

Saeko : El piano.

Sensei: Okey tienen 10 minutos para acoplarse y practicar.

Takashi y Saeko : Si.

Ambos chicos esperaron a que el profesor diera la indicación, mientras pensaban en que canción iban a cantar.

Takashi : Sensei que genero musical cantamos.

Sensei : Les dije que la que quieran.

Saeko : ¿No importa que sea romántica?

Sensei : Si gustan romántica esta bien. Nada de Rock por que me despiden. Okey las damas primero.

Saeko : Okey.

Takashi : Suerte.

La joven peli morada se dedico a posicionarse, intentando tranquilizarse.

Sensei: Okey par de mocosos, nada de Burlas o chiflados por que le bajo puntos.

Alumnos : Si querido profesor.

Con ello Saeko se dispuso a tocar inspeccionando cada una de las teclas.

Saeko : Está canción se llama Quédate a mi lado de Safire.

Si ya no se que hacer

te veo cerca y lejos a la vez pensé,

que era un buen momento para hacerlo bien y rectificar

Es cierto que no soy perfecta en ningún caso

pero aprenderé

se que tuve mil fallos y que cambiare por verte un día más

Estribillo:

Quédate a mi lado, vamos a empezar, olvida el pasado

entiende que ya quiero que vuelvaaas

vuelve a miiiii

Rompe me a pedazos si te sientes mal

coge de mi mano para caminar

quiero que vuelvaaaas, vuelve a miiiiii No puedo más,

tendré que hacer de tripas, corazón y no podre

saciar con otros besos esta enorme sed

que tengo de tiii

Será el calor de tu cuerpo cuando se funde

con mi piel, arde, me pide cada

poro y cada anocheceeer,

te necesito aquíiiii

Estribillo:

Quédate a mi lado, vamos a empezar, olvida el pasado

entiende que ya quiero que vuelvaaas

vuelve a miiiii

Rompe me a pedazos si te sientes mal

coge de mi mano para caminar

quiero que vuelvaaaas, vuelve a miiiiii

Se me entrecorta la respiración me sobra el aire (me sobra el aire)

Solo somos tu y yo

y nuestro alrededor se vuelve nadie

He renunciado a cada corazooón que se cruzo por mi camino

solo por verte quiero ser mejor

Quédate conmigo

Estribillo:

Quédate a mi lado, vamos a empezar, olvida el pasado

entiende que ya quiero que vuelvaaas

vuelve a miiiii

Rompe me a pedazos si te sientes mal

coge de mi mano para caminar

quiero que vuelvaaaas, vuelve a miiiiii (x2)

Takashi (Las luces se apagaron, el ambiente comenzó a sentirse cálido y puro, se sentía como si una persona te abrazar a y te recargaras en su regazo, sentía el corazón palpitar cuando cantaba y tocaba las teclas del piano, sus ojos expresaban una tristeza y un amor puro y sin límites, quería llorar, mi cuerpo quería abrazar ese cuerpo frágil, decirle que no llorara, no se por que siento esas sensación que tuve con Saya cuando bailamos, me sentía en una sala grande lleno de personas ricas, con trajes y vestidos, Saeko estaba con un vestido rojo, sus labios pintados de rojo, como si automáticamente te digiera que la besaras, noto un poco de rubor en sus mejillas, mi cuerpo me pesa y me hace débil, mi alma baila al ritmo de esa melodía, mi mente se pierde en las letra de la canción, mis ojos me proyectan una vida donde no hay amor, pero encuentra a Saeko y los problemas se van como el polvo con el viento, el corazón pide salir de mi cuerpo para entregárselo como un regalo, mi cuerpo pide cada parte de su piel, los amores ahora que importan, los demás se vuelven basura y tu solo te das cuenta que la vida esta hecha para vivir con la persona que haga bailar tu corazón, que pierdas uso de razón haciéndote un niño chiquito, para mejorar tus cualidades que tu no tienes, su delicadeza al tocar el piano se asemeja al tacto de un pétalo de rosas al tenerlo bajo tus manos).

Fin de la canción.

Todos sin excepción comenzaron a aplaudir, algunos lloraron, el profesor felicito a Saeko por su gran esfuerzo, ahora era turno de Takashi, pero el profesor tuvo que salir de improviso y mejor lo dejaron para otro día. Las clases transcurrieron normal, Takashi se convenció así mismo de invitar a Saya a salir.

Las clases habían terminado y era hora de regresar a casa, las horas y los días están comenzando a pasar volando tan rápido que es relativo el tiempo. Takashi mientras caminaba a unas cuantas cuadras de su casa estaba recapitulando los sucesos desde su llegada, aún recordando con mucho cariño los momentos con Saya y Saeko, haciéndose la pregunta ¿que habría hecho si ellas no hubieran existido? Infinidades de situaciones en las que hoy se encontraría si no las hubiera conocido, cuando sintió un fuerte apretón sobre su espalda, al darse vuelta vio que era Andrea.

Takashi : ¡¿Andrea?!

Andrea : ¡Hola!

Una ruptura

'' Un día de estos la verdad será revelada''

Pensamientos vagos e inexpresivos nadaban como un mal chiste, Takashi se preguntaba ¿Cómo había llegado a un establecimiento de café con Andrea? Sus pensamientos eran tan evidentes que no sabía ni siquiera como dar una cara fingida, lo único que pensaba es algo que lo atormentara durante semanas.

Andrea : Oye Takashi, no has tocado tu café ni haz dicho nada desde que llegamos.

Takashi : No, es solo que me has sorprendido con tu llegada.

Andrea : ¿Acaso te molesta?

Takashi : No es solo que me sorprende que estés aquí tan tranquila, a pesar de que tienes mucho trabajo.

Andrea : La verdad si he tenido mucho, mucho trabajo, que solo me agobia.

Takashi : ¿No estudias?

Andrea : ¡Claro que estudio! No siempre voy a vivir de la actuación.

Takashi : ¿Qué cosa Quieres hacer?

Andrea : Escritora de novelas, mangas y productora de animes.

Takashi : ¿En serio? Eso suena algo estupendo.

Andrea: Si, bueno, ¿Por qué no dejamos de hablar de mi y mejor vamos a un lugar más privado?

Takashi : ¿Cómo dices?

Andrea: Si, Venga, vamos.

Dijo antes de tomar la mano de Takashi y salir corriendo del lugar.

Takashi : ¿Qué hay de la cuenta?

Andrea : Matsuda lo pagará. Ven vamos.

Con ello ambos salieron rumbo al centro, entrando a zonas de videojuegos y karaoke, pasándola bien durante toda la tarde noche, hasta que Andrea se canso y mejor pidió a Takashi ir a su hotel. Preparándose para lo que venía. Ya en el hotel Andrea comenzó a besar a Takashi, quitándose la ropa.

Takashi : E-es… pera… Andrea.

Andrea : No… tengo unas ganas que no me aguanto.

Dijo está antes de arrojar a Takashi a su cama y encimarse sobre Takashi, la lujuria comenzó a brotar tanto que no podían aguantar las ganas. Takashi ya se encontraba sin su playera encima de Andrea quien solo tenía su sostén, sin dejar de besarla.

Takashi : Quiero hablar contigo…

Andrea: Pues habla.

Takashi : Yo… ah… ahora me vale madres… yo ya no aguanto.

Dijo antes de ceder al placer y dejar sus pensamientos y sentimientos a un lado.

Andrea : Si… hazme tuya.

Takashi tomo en brazos a Andrea para poder quitarse lo que quedaban de sus prendas. Quedando enredados disfrutando cada golpe suave y placentero, con sus mejillas a su punto más alto de enrojecimiento, sus cuerpos se deseaban, Andrea disfrutaba como le hacía el amor, mientras Takashi solo se le cruzaron en un momento inoportuno unos recuerdos inexplicables e incoherentes que no recordaba a verlos vivido. Un estanque de agua azul con cinco carpas, dos niñas con vestidos blancos, una niña de cabello negro y otra niña peli morada, con ojos azules, con una mirada tierna e irreal, se veía correr a toda velocidad para alcanzar a ambas niñas, las risas y ruidos se hacían presentes. Takashi escuchaba los gemidos de Andrea y ala vez escuchaba las risas de esas niñas, al igual que de él mismo cuando era niño.

Andrea: ¡Si! ¡Más rápido! ¡Más fuerte!

¿? : Takashi te prometo casarnos cuando seamos grandes.

¿? : Tu serás mi primer y último amor.

Takashi : No las dejaré solas nunca.

Como si fuera una película vieja, de mala calidad e incompleta se visualiza a en los ojos de Takashi mientras embestía a Andrea y ella gritaba.

Andrea: ¡Dios! ¡Creo que me voy a venir!

Takashi : Hazlo.

Andrea: ¡Oh~!

Los recuerdos se apagaron y dejaron de verse, a Takashi comenzó a darle dolor de cabeza, sabía a que esos recuerdos no eran suyos, ya que no los recordaba, ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Qué tipo de recuerdos fueron esos?, en ese momento no podía ausentarse y dejar la situación al aire, ya que tenía que hablar con Andrea.

Takashi : Tenemos que hablar.

Andrea : ¿Qué cosa?

Dijo antes de quitarse encima de Takashi.

Takashi : Sobre lo nuestro…

Andrea : ¿Qué ocurre?

Dijo preocupada.

Takashi : Mejor vístete.

Andrea : ¡No! ¡espera! Dímelo ahora mismo.

Takashi : Debemos terminar.

Dijo rápido y en seco.

Andrea : ¿Qué?... ¿Por qué?

Takashi : Es por que… a mi me gusta alguien más.

Andrea : ¿Entonces por que aceptaste salir conmigo? Y también ¿Por qué te acostaste conmigo?

Dijo con una voz triste y grave, mientras sus párpados comenzaron a brotar sus lágrimas sin control, Takashi solo se alejo de ella para observar la ventana.

Takashi : Por qué quise darte lo mejor que pude. Tu y yo no podemos estar juntos… tu trabajo y tus labores no tienen por que ser afectados por mi culpa.

Andrea : ¡Me vale madre mi trabajo! Si tu estas conmigo me vale madre lo demás…Yo lo que quiero es estar contigo y… protegerte como tu lo hiciste… no me quieres dar una oportunidad para protegerte…ni quiera para poder agradecerte…

Takashi : Lo que ocurrió hace una semana no es nada… no es motivo para que tu te enamores de mi…confundes amor con gratitud… en verdad lo siento... No quiero que esto se convierta en una relación solo de sexo, ya que el sexo y el amor son dos cosas diferentes… si seguimos con eso… tanto tu como yo seremos infelices.

Andrea : No… ¡pudrete!

Dijo levantándose y tirando un jarrón a la cabeza de Takashi quien lo esquivo.

Takashi : ¿Andrea?

Andrea : ¡Vete a la chingada! ¡Tu eres un hijo de puta! ¡Muérete!

Dijo ella mientras arrojaba objetos hacia Takashi quien rápidamente se cambio.

Andrea: ¡Te di lo que ningún hijo de perra iba tener! ¡Maldito hijo de perra!

Esas palabras hicieron que Takashi recordará el día que se acostó con Xenovia y el día en el que rompieron. Al pensar en eso recibió un fuerte golpe de Andrea. La furia de la chica fue tanta que saco una pistola de su bolso para luego disparar hacia Takashi quien enseguida se cubrió.

Takashi : ¡Andrea baja esa mierda! ¡Vas a lastimar a alguien!

Andrea: ¡Esa es la idea pendejo!

¡Bam! ¡Bam!

La situación quedo hecha trizas, Takashi vio la oportunidad para quitarle la pistola a Andrea y tranquilizarla, después de unos minutos le puso una bata para que se cubriera su desnudez, para luego salir corriendo del lugar. Dejando a Andrea llorando en el suelo. Ya en un callejón muy, muy lejos de ahí, Takashi se encontraba cansado y sin aliento.

Takashi : Demonios, las mujeres son siempre un problema. Ya van dos veces que intentan asesinarme. Primero Xenovia y ahora ella… carajos algún día si terminaré muerto y todo por intentarle explicarle que me gusta alguien más.

Fransua : (No te culpo, eso hasta a mi me dio miedo).

Takashi : Será mejor largarme de aquí, antes que le vuelva entrar el coraje.

Con ello Takashi decidió regresar a casa, tomando una ruta diferente y larga para verificar si no le seguían. Llegando a arrastras a su casa, al llegar a su cuarto se acostó sin importarle nada.

Takashi : Vaya día. ¿Y de donde habrá conseguido esa arma?... Bueno dejemos lo para otro día.

Dijo éste antes de cerrar los ojos, para descansar, en la oscuridad de sus ojos comenzó a ver una luz que parecía una puerta, al llegar se encontraba en una montaña llena de flores blancas y azules, al ver enfrente suyo vio a una peli Rosa, quien se encontraba ausente en sus propios pensamientos. Takashi se acerco a ella quien enseguida se volteo a ver a Takashi y besarlo, era tan cálido y bello ese beso que deseaba que se quedarán así por toda la eternidad, pero Saya se aparto de él, al mismo tiempo que llegaba un chico y la abrazaba, Takashi comenzó a sentir un fuerte dolor e ira incontrolable, preguntándose por que sentía eso, era como hace dos años cuando el vio a Rei con Hisashi, una sed de sangre y una sensación que le decía que quería pelear con aquel chico, pero antes de que dirá un paso fue tomado del brazo, al girar vio a Saeko con una cara tan triste que hacía que llorara hasta el más duro, sus ojos azules expresaban tanta aflicción que sentía Takashi que quería llorar, Takashi se acerco a ella para abrazarla, al momento de abrazarla desprendieron de sus párpados lágrimas.

Saeko : Yo… te amo…

Takashi : ¿Saeko?

Saeko : ¿Acaso no entiendes que yo te amo?... Tanto que me duele.

Takashi : Saeko… no digas eso… yo…

En ese instante Takashi recibió un golpe en la cara tan fuerte que lo alzó del suelo y lo llevó lejos de Saeko, para encontrarse con Morita con la parte de su cara pintada de morado.

Takashi : ¿Morita?

Morita : Decidiste consumir té por el placer que dejaste a un lado a tu familia, ¡a tus hermanos!

Dijo éste antes de comenzar a golpear a Takashi, él decidió comenzar a pelar contra el, pero poco a poco comenzaron a llegar personas quienes se adentrar en la pela, eran tantos que Takashi no podía siquiera lenta un brazo por que recibirá golpes fuertes, mientras por una abertura veía a Saeko llorar, al mismo tiempo que sus lágrimas caían las flores blancas se convertían en rosas rojas, al igual que veía a su madre de rodillas suplicando a un hombre, mientras sostenía una jeringa y tomaba del cuello a Kokoro, en ese instante un hombre tomó en brazos a Takashi para arrojarlo al otro lado del pastizal, un hombre musculoso y encapuchado se acercaba a Takashi, quien enseguida se puso de pie para pelear, antes de que diera un golpe el hombre con una velocidad sobrehumana dio múltiples golpes a Takashi dejándolo casi sin aliento, hasta que le dio un golpe en el estómago dejándolo en el suelo, para luego tomarlo por brazos, cara luego alzarlo en brazos y dejarlo caer sobre su rodilla rompiendo su espalda de golpe. Era tanto el dolor que no sabía si esto era un sueño, antes de perder el conocimiento el sujeto encapuchado tomó a Takashi por el cuello y lo miro a los ojos, mostrando ojos rojos carmesí.

¿? : Tu me hiciste esto.

Takashi : ¿De que hablas?

¿? : Papá estaría decepcionado de ti.

Dijo éste antes de romper el cuello de Takashi quien despertó de golpe agitado y con miedo.

A la mañana siguiente Takashi salía de su casa rumbo a la escuela tranquilo y pensativo de lo que había pasado ayer con Andrea, recordando que hoy era el día en el que se confesara a Saya, pero algo le decía que eso se va a poner difícil, no por que le tuviera miedo o pena si no por que dos hombres le iban siguiendo desde hace 5 cuadras, por lo que identifico a los guardaespaldas de Andrea para luego salir corriendo, por lo que los dos guardaespaldas comenzaron a seguirle, la persecución parecía una escena de película, ya que Takashi en el trayecto se encontraba con cada hombre que estaban en su persecución, al igual que se topaba con camionetas que intentaban tomarlo prisionero.

Takashi : Me lleva el carajo. En verdad que las mujeres son un problema.

En ese instante comenzó a sonar el teléfono de Takashi, contestando Morita.

Takashi : Morita, hola.

Morita : Hola viejo, ¿Qué ocurre? Si no te apresuras no llegaras a clases.

Takashi : Si, solo que se me hizo un poco tarde, descuida que ya llego.

Morita: Okey, ¿por cierto que es todo ese ruido?

Takashi : ¿Cuál ruido?

Morita : Se escuchan gritos, y se escucha como si corrieras.

Takashi : Si bueno, así esta el metro. Te llamo después que ya voy entrar al metro.

Morita : Okey… espera tu no tomas el metro.

Takashi : Hasta luego.

Dijo antes de colgar y dejar con una duda a Morita, mientras Takashi se encontraba en un mercado en lo que parecía unas casas pobres, los hombres que le seguían tenían condición y era difícil zafarse de ellos, parando en un callejón. Mientras los hombres se acercaron y le tomaron del hombro.

¿? : No tienes escapatoria.

Takashi : ¿Eso crees?

Dijo antes de tomar la muñeca del hombre y darle un golpe con su mano en la garganta, para luego azotarlo contra la pared. En eso aparecieron más compañeros del sujeto. Tomando a Takashi entre todos sujetándole por el torso y por los brazos, Takashi enseguida comenzó a forcejear con ellos para liberarse dio un fuerte cabezazo a uno de ellos, par luego utilizar su codo dar golpes en la espalda de uno de ellos, para luego proporcionarle un rodillazo en el estómago y cerrar con los otros dos que aún le sujetaban, dejando a Takashi en el suelo, enseguida los demás guardias comenzaron a golpearme con palos eléctricos aturdiendo a Takashi.

Takashi : ¡Mierda eso si duele!

Dijo éste antes de tomar el brazo de uno de los sujetos para electrocutarlo a el y al otro sujeto, para comenzar de nuevo la pelea, dejando solo a tres hombres contra Takashi.

Takashi: ¿Cuántos eran?

¿? : Diez.

Takashi : Wou, eso es ya un récord.

Dijo tomando una barra y darle un golpe a un sujeto, pero con menor fuerza ya que Takashi se había quedado sin fuerzas, dando una oportunidad de que los sujetos le aprendieran, poniéndole un brazalete en la muñeca derecha a Takashi, sabía que esto iba ser malo por lo que no dejó que le insertarán el otro brazalete, no noqueado de un solo golpe a los dos últimos, mientras al otro lo electrocuto con su propia arma.

Takashi : ¡Uf! Bueno, fue divertido, pero llegó tarde a clase.

Dijo éste tomando su mochila y comenzar a caminar, en el metro éste al entrar por los torniquetes su mano quedó pegada en el metal. Takashi intentó quitarse el brazalete, pero la única llave era lector de dedo.

Takashi : ¡Lo que me faltaba!... Hoy será un día largo, muy largo.

Nueve horas después el joven Komuro se encontraba arrastras a fuera del colegio, cargando con un tubo de metal, algunos relojes, joyas, y matrículas de carro adheridas al brazo de Takashi. Morita al ver esto solo comenzó a burlarse del joven al igual que Yuki y Saeko.

Morita : ¿Qué tranza con eso? ¿Ahora eres recolector de metales?

Takashi : Cállate, esta maldito brazalete es el que me tiene jodido desde la mañana.

Saeko : ¿Qué ocurrió?

Takashi : Pues unos tipos intentaron aprisiona me y durante la pelea esta cosa me fue adherida. ¿Sabes como quitarla?

Hirano : Pues esta cosa, son de unas esposas americanas, tienen como fin inmovilizar al enemigo mediante un campo magnético, en otras palabras esa esposa se pegara a todo lo metálico y lo que hará es aprisionarte.

Takashi : Si es cierto, me tuvieron que ayudar cinco personas Para zafarme de un torniquete de metro.

Morita : Pues de una vez pensemos en como quitarlo.

Takashi : Si. Tengo que quitármelo antes de ir a la feria.

Morita : Cierto, por cierto Takashi ¿ya confirmas te a Saya?

Takashi : No. Ahora que recuerdo tengo que ver eso.

Morita : Bueno chicos vámonos, a nuestras cosas para cambiarnos de ropa.

Hirano : Tienen razón. Takashi vamos a mi casa, ahí tengo herramientas para poder quitarte eso.

Takashi : Okey. ¿Vienes Morita?

Morita : No, les veo más al rato.

Yuki: ¿A dónde vas?

Morita : Voy a entrenar.

Takashi : ¿Qué cosa?

Morita : Artes marciales.

Yuki: No sabía que practicabas eso.

Morita : Apenas empecé, así que no es gran cosa. Bueno chicos les. Veo en la noche.

Takashi : Claro.

Saeko : Igual yo. Les veo luego. Iré a ver algo con mi padre.

Yuki: Yo iré de compras con una amiga, nos vemos más al rato. Paso por ti Morita.

Morita : Claro, acabo a las ocho. Te envío la ubicación cuando termine.

Yuki: Si te veo haya.

Takashi : Bien chicos en la estación acordada nos veremos.

Todos: Si.

Con ello todos se fueron por sus caminos para poder ir a sus casas y para prepararse. Minutos más tarde, Takashi estaba con Hirano en su habitación intentando abrir el brazalete, mientras Takashi observaba la habitación de Hirano, donde estaba llena de póster de armas y anime, al igual que algunos instrumentos de ejercicio y de canto.

Takashi : ¿Entonces te dedicas a la cantada?

Hirano : Se podría decir que si.

Takashi : Ya veo, te salió bien la improvisada de la otra vez.

Hirano : No es lo mismo Takashi, aun me falta mucho que aprender.

Takashi : Todo con el tiempo. ¿Dime done están tus padres?

Hirano : Mi padre no está en el país y mi mamá está en Miami, con su otro esposo.

Takashi : Yo… lo siento.

Hirano: No la culpo, mi padre no es un amor.

Takashi : ¿Por qué lo dices?

Hirano : Bueno mi papá es machista en pocas palabras y eso no le gustó a mi mamá después de un tiempo, a los 15 me dejó aquí con mi papá.

Takashi : Que duró.

Hirano : Si, por el momento me la llevo tranquila con él, mientras entregue buenas calificaciones me dejara de Joderme.

Takashi: ¿Y tu mamá?

Hirano : Cuando acabe la preparatoria me iré con ella a vivir.

Takashi : Ya veo.

Hirano: Si, pero lo que paso con mi papá y mi mamá no me incumbe, por que no sirve de nada que ellos estén juntos, si siempre discuten.

Takashi : Es mejor.

Hirano: Si, ¿y dime tu Takashi como están tus padres?

Takashi : Bueno mi papá murió hace dos años y solo queda mi hermana y mi mamá.

Hirano : Demonios, lo siento, en verdad.

Takashi : Tranquilo, estoy afrontando lo de la mejor manera, tengo que pensar en mi futuro y no derrumbarme.

Hirano: Si, es mejor.

Takashi : Aprovecha a tu papá y a tu mamá mientras estén contigo.

Hirano: Si. A decir verdad cuando mi mamá de se fue, me preguntaba que si así se sentía cuando alguien deja esta vida.

Takashi : Si, es algo parecido.

En ese momento Hirano logró desactivar la esposa, dejando libre a Takashi.

Takashi : Uf, eso sí que fue algo tétrico.

Hirano: Ni que lo digas.

Takashi: Bueno vamos Hirano.

Hirano: ¿A dónde?

Takashi : A mi casa, para que pueda arreglarme.

Hirano: Pero falta cuatro horas para ir a la feria.

Takashi: Claro, pero para poder jugar un rato en el PlayStation 4.

Hirano : ¿En serio?

Takashi : Claro, somos amigos y los amigos se invitan a jugar video juegos en sus casas.

Hirano : Okey.

Dijo un poco inseguro, pero al final dio una sonrisa para poder ir con Takashi.

Durante toda la tarde se la pasaron jugando video juegos a hasta que llegó la hora de ir a la feria. Takashi decidió llamar a Morita para confirmar su llegada, al igual que los demás, solo faltaba Saya, quien envió un mensaje para que pasaran por ella, haciendo lo dicho, Takashi fue por ella mientras Hirano jugaba una partida de Halo con Kokoro quien literalmente estaba violando a Hirano.

Pasando por un parque a unas cuantas cuadras para llegar a la mansión de Saya, pero vio a Saya parada enfrente de un chico, que Takashi no pudo reconocer ya que el chico se fue caminando y se subió a una moto, Saya al percatarse de la presencia de Takashi comenzó a limpiarse su cara, ya que parecía que estaba llorando.

Takashi : ¿Saya que paso?

Saya: No, nada importante, ¿estas listo?

Takashi : ¿Quién era ese chico?

Saya: Un… amigo, nada de que preocuparse. Vamos.

Dijo ella disimulando y tomando la mano de Takashi para ir a la casa de Takashi. Durante el trayecto se mantuvieron callados, Takashi observaba a Saya,

Takashi : (quien diría que Saya de ve tan bien con una coleta de caballo, con una bufanda blanca, una playera de tirantes blanca y una chaqueta negra, con uno vestido negro delgado. Da igual eso, ¿Quién era ese chico con el que estaba Saya?, ¿le vuelvo a preguntar sobre ese chico?, aguarda un minuto, ¿desde cuando eres celoso?, ella aún no es tu novia Takashi, piensa por un minuto eso, primero deberías invitarla a salir, eso hacen los chicos normales ¿y si le pregunto si quiere ser mi novia?, claro ya se cual seria su respuesta. ''¿Cómo podría yo estar con un plebeyo como tu? '' si algo así me diría ella).

Mientras divagaba Takashi en sus pensamiento, por otro lado Saya sólo intenta quitarse de la mente lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Kakashi había llegado a la casa de Saya inesperadamente, invitándola caminar.

Saya aceptó ya que aún faltaba mucho para que Takashi fuera a por ella, por lo que aceptó, ya en el parque ambos conversaron sobre su primera semana, y el por que Kakashi había faltado a clases y fue por que su madre había enfermado, por lo que el se quedó a cuidarla, pero Saya notaba algo diferente en Kakashi ya que lo veía ansioso.

Saya: ¿Te ocurre algo?

Kakashi : ¿Eh? S-si, estoy bien.

Saya: Okey. ¿Qué otra cosa me ibas a pedir aparte de los apuntes que dejaron los profesores?

Kakashi: Bueno… yo…

En ese momento se quedo parado con manos en las bolsas mirando a Saya de frente, mientras la peli rosada se quedó observando al castaño.

Kakashi: Yo… quería preguntarte… si tu… ¡¿querías ser mi novia?!

Como una tormenta fuerte, se había desatado, Saya sintió una sensación extraña y algo que solo tenía cuando estaba con Takashi, su corazón palpitaba , sus brazos comenzaron a temblar al igual que sus piernas, su rostro comenzó a enrojecerse, esto era muy repentino, no sabía que decir o si quería respirar no podía hacerlo, sentía un gran temor, nunca se imagino que un chico como Kakashi se le declararía, sus emociones comenzaron hacer un debate de aceptar o rechazar esta propuesta, hasta que escucho una voz proveniente de sus recuerdos, donde ella se encontraba con Takashi en el jardín de niños haciéndose su promesa.

Saya: [Takashi tu serás mi protector ¿verdad?]

Volviendo a la realidad y dándose cuenta de sus sentimientos verdaderos, con Kakashi solo es una simple atracción, pero lo que sentía con Takashi era un verdadero amor, por lo que la respuesta era clara.

Saya: Lo siento… a mi… me gusta alguien más.

Sin más Kakashi bajo la mirada, para luego girar y comenzar a caminar.

Kakashi : Nos vemos mañana.

Los ojos de Saya no soportaron que Kakashi comenzará a caminar y sin poder evitarlo comenzaron a brotar lágrimas, hasta que llegó Takashi, al verle su temor aumento y mejor se quito las lágrimas de sus ojos. Ya en la actualidad se encontraban rumbo ala feria junto a los demás, ambos chicos se encontraban incómodos y lo notaban sus amigos. Después de un rato de recorrer la feria se encontraron con las amigas de Kokoro, tres niños y tres niñas, peculiarmente había una niña de cabello rosa corto, inesperadamente uno de los niños beso a Kokoro, Takashi quedo boqui abierto y algo fuera de si, al igual que los chicos y las chicas.

Hirano: Incluso los niños tienen mejor vida amorosa que yo.

Morita: Vida hija de perra, el maldito universo me odia.

Yuki: Vaya, vaya, incluso una niño menor que ustedes tiene novia.

Takashi : ¡K-Kokoro! ¡¿Qué haces?!

Kokoro : Bueno el es mi…

Sasuke: Soy el novio de Kokoro.

Dijo con una sonrisa y sin miedo.

Takashi : ¿Cómo dices que te llamas?

Sasuke: Mi nombre es Sasuke.

Takashi : Bueno Sasuke… no deberían hacer este tipo de cosas.

Sasuke: ¿Eh?

Takashi : Ustedes dos no tienen edad para estar haciendo este tipo de cosas. Tener una relación de novios.

Sasuke : ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿por qué?! ¡Es mi novia!

Dijo empujando a Takashi, quien sólo se quedó quieto, ya que la fuerza del niño no era más fuerte como para sacarlo de equilibrio.

Takashi : Por esa misma razón, ella aún es una niña al igual que tu, no puedes hacer eso.

Sasuke : ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

Dijo éste dando un golpe en el estómago de Takashi, quien sólo se reía en su mente de la mínima fuerza que tenía el chico, pero ante de que diera otro golpe lo detuvo tomando su mano.

Takashi : Ya fue suficiente.

Sasuke : Te arrepentirás. Cuando mi hermano venga te romperá la cara.

Takashi : ¿Cómo dices?

En ese instante se quito del agarre de Takashi.

Sasuke : Te arrepentirás.

Dijo éste antes de lanzar otro golpe, pero Takashi solo se aparto para que le niño cayera, por el desequilibrio que provocó su golpe.

Morita : Takashi déjalo. No estamos aquí para fingir ser padres.

Takashi : De acuerdo. Vámonos.

Dijo éste dándose la vuelta junto a su hermana quien sólo miro por última vez a Sasuke quien se estaba poniendo de pie para voltear a ver a Takashi con odio.

Sasuke : Te haré pagar por esto.

Dijo éste antes de salir corriendo de ahí.

Kokoro : ¡Sasuke!

Takashi : Déjalo, ahora deja que se tranquilice.

Morita : ¿Estas seguro que quieres dejarlo ir?

¿? : No hará falta que lo sigan.

Dijo una niña de cabello rosa mientras sostenía un oso de peluche.

¿? : El siempre regresa a casa solo.

Saeko : ¿Cómo dices?

¿? : Su madre no pasa por el por que trabaja, sus hermanas están en casa y su hermano está en prisión.

Yuki: Que duró.

Morita : Ni me lo digas.

Takashi : Dejemos esto de lado y vamos a divertirnos.

Hirano: Tiene razón, venimos a divertirnos no a opacar nos.

Todos: Si

Con ello los chicos comenzaron a recorrer la feria hasta que Saya se había sentido mal, por subirse a la montaña rusa, mientras los demás estaban en la montaña rusa de nuevo, Takashi junto a Kokoro se quedaron con Saya para cuidarla, mientras Saya fue al baño Takashi se quedó con Kokoro. Takashi había notado que Kokoro no se veía feliz y se sentía algo mal por ella, ya que pensaba que era por a ver hecho que cortara con su novio, aunque no tenía por qué tener novio.

Takashi : ¿Qué tienes Kokoro?

Dijo un poco preocupado.

Kokoro : Yo… no se que hacer.

Takashi : ¿Con que?

Kokoro : Con Sasuke, yo no quería que acabará así.

Takashi : Kokoro, aún eres muy pequeña para tener novio. Incluso deberías agradecer ya que mi mamá te hubiera asesinado.

Kokoro : Si lo se… es solo que yo… quería parecerme a ti.

Takashi : ¿Cómo dices?

Kokoro : Si, bueno, no espero que me entiendas, solo quiero que tomes una idea de como me siento.

Takashi : Okey.

Kokoro : Tengo depresión hermano, te voy a ser sincera. Y creo que ya te debiste a ver dado cuenta. Me siento sola. Cuando llego a casa y cuando estoy en la escuela. Tanto que no soporto estar así.

Takashi : ¿Por qué? Si tienes en este momento a tus amigos.

Kokoro : Yo no lo diría así. Por eso es que te envidio hermano.

Takashi : ¿Eh?

Kokoro : Tus amigos, envidio cuando ríen juntos y cuando se comportan como niños, olvidado los problemas de la sociedad.

Takashi : ¿Lo problemas de la sociedad?

Kokoro : Si, la corrupción, la contaminación, las guerras, se olvidan de todo eso y quiero saber por que.

Takashi : Mmmm… creo que eres muy pequeña para pensar en ese tipo de cosas, aunque esta bien que lo comiences a considerar. Mira Kokoro, no es que no pensemos en ese tipo de cosas, claro que pensamos en ese tipo de cosas ya que tarde o temprano nos afectarán de cualquier manera, pero eso no quiere decir que siempre tengamos que estar pensando eso, por que la vida no se hizo así, tenemos suficientes problemas como para que nos jodamos más la existencia pensando en los monopolios explotaciones petroleras, contaminación, robos, drogas y esas cosas, de vez en cuando decidimos olvidarnos de eso para que podamos sonreír alguna vez en la vida, como ahora, que de lugar de estar encerrado en casa jugando X-box o durmiendo mejor nos vamos a divertirnos, no te sientas afligida y mejor sonríe más, eso te abre muchas puertas de muchas maneras. Mejor ve con tus amigos y juega.

Kokoro : Creo que tienes razón. Bien nos vemos luego.

Takashi : Si. Una cosa más Kokoro.

Kokoro : ¿Eh?

Takashi: No tengas envidia de tu hermano.

Kokoro : Lo haré. Te quiero.

Dijo ella antes de ir con los demás jugar, mientras Takashi espero a Saya quien salió del baño.

Takashi : ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

Saya: Si, un poco.

Takashi : Caminemos, eso puede que te tranquilice.

Saya: Si.

Después de unos minutos de caminar, Takashi comenzó a a preguntarse si era oportuno que se confesara ahora que no se encontraba nadie, ellos habían llegado a un parque, el ambiente era algo incomodo ya que no sabían si hablar o cerrar la boca. Pero….

Takashi : Saya… tengo algo que decirte.

Saya: ¡¿Eh?!... C-claro.

Takashi : Bueno… suena algo repentino… pero… ¡me gustas!

Saya: ¿Eh?

Una bomba había caído en la cabeza de Saya, era lo mismo que ella le iba decir, sentía esto irreal, sentía que estaba en un sueño por lo que ella comenzó a pellizcarse y golpearse para ver que no estuviera soñando, mientras Takashi solo se encontraba preocupado y sudando la gota gorda.

Saya: (Espera, espera, espera esto debe ser un sueño, si debe ser eso…. ¡Ah despierta maldita sea!).

Takashi : Saya.

Saya: ¿Si?

Takashi: Bueno… me preguntaba si tu… (Vamos dilo. Maldito cobarde)… ¡¿quisieras ser mi novia?!

Como una poderosa montaña rusa Saya sintió un fuerte estallido de aire cuando Takashi pronunció esas 18 palabras, su niña interior comenzó a rebotar de un lado para otro, mientras sus personalidades se encontraban en completo caos, que incluso provocaron un incendio por esas palabras.

Ira: (¡¿Cómo carajos de le ocurre decir esto ahora?!).

Inteligencia : (¡Mis cálculos están en un completo caos!).

Alegría: (¡ Si!, ¡Si!, ¡si!, ¡claro que acepto!).

Regresando a la realidad, Takashi estaba completamente nervioso, más cuando el subió por primera vez a un escenario a cantar, aunque haya sido con sus amigos, sentía su sudor recorrer todo su cuerpo, su cuerpo pesado y sentía que quería vomitar, pero en ese instante recordó los consejos de Saeko. '' ten seguridad '' ''hazle halagos ''.

Takashi : Te pido esto Saya… por que en verdad me gustas.

Saya : ¿Eh?

Dijo aún más sonrojada.

Takashi : Desde que te vi en la estación, te me hiciste muy hermosa y lo puedo evitar pensar en la idea de poder estar contigo y ser tu novio.

La joven peli Rosa estaba 1ue se desmayaba, pero le rogaba a su cuerpo que no lo hiciera por que quería escuchar lo que le decía Takashi.

Takashi : A diferencia de hace muchos años ahora eres toda una mujer, mas de lo que yo puedo decir, cuando estoy contigo me relajó mucho y me siento en paz… se que esto no es suficiente como para decir que te quiero…

Saya : Yo… no acepto.

Bueno amigos de fanfic espero que les haya gustado el capítulo los leeré en la siguiente adiós, atte : Rick2017


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11.

Una nueva relación, conflictos se avecinan.

Hola amigos fanfictianos aquí les vengo con el otro capitulo de mi historia, este capitulo es corto, pero el siguiente abarca el capítulo 12 y 13, intento hacer los más largos y más interesantes para que las verán el clímax, ya que acaba de terminar la introducción, donde ahora empezarán los verdaderos problemas y misterios también sacrificarán vínculos afectivos más fuertes que otros, antes de terminar les agradezco a los nuevos miembros autores que me siguen, comieron y les mando un cordial saludo. Basta de charlateria y Comencemos. Comenten y opinen. Nos vemos en la siguiente.

Los oídos de Takashi habían quedado mudos por lo dicho de la peli Rosa, por lo que decidió bajar la mirada.

Takashi: Si es así ... acepto tu decisión.

Saya: Si.

Takashi: Bueno ... no queda más que ser amigos y olvi-

En ese instante Saya había hecho lo que nunca pudo hacer hace muchos años. Enlazando los brazos al cuello de Takashi y parándose de puntitas, mientras sus labios están conectados con los labios de Takashi ella solo cerró los ojos para alejarse de la realidad, en ese mismo momento fuegos artificiales salieron a la luz, como escena épica de una película de romance. Mientras que en el mismo sendero en la parte oscura se puede ver una peli morada observando con tristeza la escena, mientras se toca el pecho con su mano y comienza a caminar en dirección contraria. Por otro lado con Takashi y Saya, estos se separaron algo agitado y sonrojado.

Takashi: Entonces eso fue un si.

Saya: ¡Claro que fue un si! ¡No sabes cuánto tiempo tiempo lo esperaste! ¡Baka!

Takashi: Perdón. Al parecer aún sigo abrumado por el pasado ... eso hizo que no viera a la verdadera persona que en verdad me tendió a su mano ... esa persona ... eres tu ... te quiero ... Saya.

Saya: Eres un tonto ... no sabes que me guste y anhele este instante ... yo también te quiero ... Takashi.

Dijo que antes de volver a conectar sus labios con los de Takashi, al principio era una sensación extraña de alguien que era tu amigo y confidente durante muchos años, el que cortaba y la que te defendió cunado nadie más había. ¿Qué es el amor? Pregunto una vez un hombre, ¿es la relación entre dos personas que tiene un mutuo mutuo? ¿Aquella persona que la considera perfecta? ¿La que tiene el control sobre ti? ¿Quién te defiende a pesar de ser imperfecto? ¿Quién puede ayudarme con algo tan bueno? No, definitivamente ... el amor es algo inexpresivo, algo que no puede tocar, solo sentir y compartir, es una persona que tiene sus defectos, sus imperfecciones y sus errores tienen una gran admiración y cariño, el amor no tiene valor, Ya que las lluvias no han llegado a la cicatriz o la herida que te han hecho las personas, que la naturaleza es ser una loco, esa teoría y esa afirmación de que la contradiría con el amor, ¿cómo puedes consolar a tu amigo? si no es con cariño y tu consejo? ¿Cómo llegaste al mundo si no fue por el amor de tus padres? Aunque haya habido una decisión simple en Latinoamérica o algo así como que no haya ocurrido, haya sido una atracción instantánea, en esos momentos, en esos momentos buenos y malos que hayan tenido y que hayan tenido que enfrentar y que todas esas reflexiones y sido para Takashi y Saya para aceptar este nacimiento de una nueva relación de pareja, debían confrontar los problemas, los conflictos sociales, económicos, los defectos, los deseos carnales para que saliera de su noviazgo, lo sabían y todavía así lo aceptaban. ¿Qué es la naturaleza? Sí, es lo mismo que eso, esa teoría y esa afirmación es la contradiría con el amor, ¿Cómo puedes consolar a tu amigo si no es con tu cariño y tu consejo? ¿Cómo llegaste al mundo si no fue por el amor de tus padres? Aunque haya habido una decisión simple en Latinoamérica o algo así como que no haya ocurrido, haya sido una atracción instantánea, en esos momentos, en esos momentos buenos y malos que hayan tenido y que hayan tenido que enfrentar y que todas esas reflexiones y sido para Takashi y Saya para aceptar este nacimiento de una nueva relación de pareja, debían confrontar los problemas, los conflictos sociales, económicos, los defectos, los deseos carnales para que saliera de su noviazgo, lo sabían y todavía así lo aceptaban. ¿Qué es la naturaleza? Sí, es lo mismo que eso, esa teoría y esa afirmación es la contradiría con el amor, ¿Cómo puedes consolar a tu amigo si no es con tu cariño y tu consejo? ¿Cómo llegaste al mundo si no fue por el amor de tus padres? Aunque haya habido una decisión simple en Latinoamérica o algo así como que no haya ocurrido, haya sido una atracción instantánea, en esos momentos, en esos momentos buenos y malos que hayan tenido y que hayan tenido que enfrentar y que todas esas reflexiones y sido para Takashi y Saya para aceptar este nacimiento de una nueva relación de pareja, deben enfrentar los problemas, los conflictos sociales, económicos, los defectos, los deseos carnales para que la vida de su noviazgo, lo sabían y todavía así lo aceptaban. esa teoría y esa afirmación de que la contradiría con el amor, ¿Cómo puedes consolar a tu amigo si no es con tu cariño y tu consejo? ¿Cómo llegaste al mundo si no fue por el amor de tus padres? Aunque haya habido una decisión simple en Latinoamérica o algo así como que no haya ocurrido, haya sido una atracción instantánea, en esos momentos, en esos momentos buenos y malos que hayan tenido y que hayan tenido que enfrentar y que todas esas reflexiones y sido para Takashi y Saya párrafo Aceptar Este Nacimiento de Una Nueva Relación de pareja, Dębe Enfrentar los Problemas, los Conflictos Sociales, Económicos, los Defectos, Los Deseos carnales para Que La Vida de su noviazgo, lo sabian y todavía Asi lo aceptaban. esa teoría y esa afirmación de que la contradiría con el amor, ¿Cómo puedes consolar a tu amigo si no es con tu cariño y tu consejo? ¿Cómo llegaste al mundo si no fue por el amor de tus padres? AUNQUE ESO Haya Sido Una simple decisión en Latinoamérica o algo asi Como Que No Haya ocurrido, Haya Sido Una Atracción instantánea, en ESOs momentos, en ESOs momentos buenos y malos Que Haya Tenido Que Enfrentar Y Que Todas las AES Reflexiones y Pensamientos Hayan Sido Takashi y Saya para aceptar este nacimiento de una nueva relación de pareja, debían confrontar los problemas, los conflictos sociales, económicos, los defectos, los deseos carnales para que saliera de su noviazgo, lo sabían y todavía así lo aceptaban. ¿Cómo puedes consolar a tu amigo si no es con tu cariño y tu consejo? ¿Cómo llegaste al mundo si no fue por el amor de tus padres? Aunque eso haya sido una decisión simple en Latinoamérica o algo así como que no haya ocurrido, haya sido una atracción instantánea, en esos momentos, en esos momentos buenos y malos, que haya tenido que enfrentar y que todas esas reflexiones y pensamientos hayan sido Takashi y Saya para aceptar este nacimiento de una nueva relación de pareja, debían enfrentar los problemas, los conflictos sociales, económicos, los defectos, los deseos carnales para que saliera de su noviazgo, lo sabían y todavía así lo aceptaban. ¿Cómo puedes consolar a tu amigo si no es con tu cariño y tu consejo? ¿Cómo llegaste al mundo si no fue por el amor de tus padres? Aunque eso haya sido una decisión simple en Latinoamérica o algo así como que no haya ocurrido, haya sido una atracción instantánea, en esos momentos, en esos momentos buenos y malos, que haya tenido que enfrentar y que todas esas reflexiones y pensamientos hayan sido Takashi y Saya para aceptar este nacimiento de una nueva relación de pareja, debían enfrentar los problemas, los conflictos sociales, económicos, los defectos, los deseos carnales para que saliera de su noviazgo, lo sabían y todavía así lo aceptaban.

Con ese mismo objetivo quedaron sentados en una banca abrazados observando los fuegos artificiales mientras pensaban que harían primero. Luego, el espectáculo doble se decidió por los demás para seguir con el recorrido de la feria, un medio camino que se convirtió en un grupo de sujetos con el traje de un Takashi ya Saya.

Takashi: Atrás de mi, Saya.

¿? : ¡Esperen!

La joven actriz Andrea había parecido, parecía agitada y cansada, su piel era roja y pareciera que tenía fiebre, solo Takashi se puso triste y sabía que ahora debía encarar lo que había dejado ayer al aire.

Andrea: No les hagan nada ... por favor se los pido.

Guardias: Pero ... señorita Andrea ... usted lo pido.

Andrea: Si ... pero ahora es diferente ... quiero arreglar las cosas.

Saya: ¿Quién es ella?

Dijo en voz baja a Takashi.

Takashi: Es ... mi ex novia.

Andrea: Takashi ... por favor ... perdóname ... yo no quería que te golpearan, solo quería que te trajeran devuelta ... conmigo ... Takashi ... perdón ... yo te ... amo. ..

Takashi: Andrea ... lo siento ... ahora ... yo ... tengo novia ... no puedo regresar contigo ... por que ... yo lo siento lo mismo por ti ... perdón.

Dijo esto con tristeza y melancolía, mientras que ella comenzó a caminar con Saya, al lado de Andrea que solo comenzó a llorar que no tenía el percatado de la presencia de Saya lo cual la sorprendió.

Takashi: Yo te perdono lo de esta mañana ... pero te advierto una cosa así como tus guarda espaldas ... si tocan una Saya o intentas algo que lastime una Saya ... juro que las consecuencias son más trágicas de lo que tú y tus guardias imaginarían ... ¿queda claro?

Andrea: Si.

Con ello Takashi avanzó con Saya hasta que se perdió de vista, mientras que los guardias tomaron en brazos a Andrea y la llevaron a su auto que comenzó a llorar como nunca. De regreso a la feria, el grupo buscaba un Takashi hasta que se encontró con él y Saya tomados de la mano.

Morita: ¡Lo logró!

Yuki: ¡¿Qué cosa ?!

Kokoro: Hermano.

Takashi: Chicos ... tenemos algo que contarles.

Hirano: ¿Qué cosa?

Takashi: Bueno ... Saya y yo ...

Saya: Somos novios.

Todos: ¡¿Qué?!

Como era de esperarse felicitar a la nueva pareja y decidir celebrar con una comida, obviamente Morita y Hirano bromeaban con Takashi, diciéndole '' el es mío Saya '' 'soy soy amante' ', lo cual Saya defendía al pobre chico Komuro, mientras que Yuki hacia lo mismo solo que lo dice un Takashi algo como '' ¿Me prestaste para qué nos demos nuestros besos verdad Komuro? '' de un punto a otro Saya comenzó a tomar más confianza con Yuki, lo cual veía Takashi como un paso más, al igual que Takashi comenzó a fortalecer su lazo con Morita y Koutha. Lo único raro de que fue la presencia de la peli morada quien se había desvanecido, Morita había comentado que Saeko había regresado a la casa por la que se sentía mal. Tanto como un niño que no se preocupe por el hecho de que se puede volver a una casa sin despedirse o pedir que alguien lo asista, pero para que no afecte, se hizo mejor que se divirtió en lo que restará la feria, subiéndose a los juegos y jugando , hasta que dejaron los niños en sus casas, ya casi 10 de la noche, Takashi se encuentra con los demás en el metro. Takashi tenía en brazos a Kokoro quien se encontraba durmiendo mientras tomaba la mano en Saya, este viaje lo recordaba durante mucho tiempo, con su amigo Morita progresaba con Yuki y que subía a la mayoría de los juegos mecánicos con Yuki, Hirano por que se abrió más con ellos, se volvió a salir con la luz, Kokoro por la pequeña Alicia se volvió por amiga, Takashi bueno, no había sido hecho, era feliz con el simple hecho de estar con Saya. pero para que no afecte, que se divirtió en lo que restará la feria, subiéndose a los juegos y jugando, hasta que dejaron a los niños en sus casas, ya casi 10 de la noche, Takashi se encuentra con los demás en el metro. Takashi tenía en brazos a Kokoro quien se encontraba durmiendo mientras tomaba la mano en Saya, este viaje lo recordaba durante mucho tiempo, con su amigo Morita progresaba con Yuki y que subía a la mayoría de los juegos mecánicos con Yuki, Hirano por que se abrió más con ellos, se volvió a salir con la luz, Kokoro por la pequeña Alicia se volvió por amiga, Takashi bueno, no había sido hecho, era feliz con el simple hecho de estar con Saya. pero para que no afecte, que se divirtió en lo que restará la feria, subiéndose a los juegos y jugando, hasta que dejaron a los niños en sus casas, ya casi 10 de la noche, Takashi se encuentra con los demás en el metro. Takashi tenía en brazos a Kokoro quien se encontraba durmiendo mientras tomaba la mano en Saya, este viaje lo recordaba durante mucho tiempo, con su amigo Morita progresaba con Yuki y que subía a la mayoría de los juegos mecánicos con Yuki, Hirano por que se abrió más con ellos, se volvió a salir con la luz, Kokoro por la pequeña Alicia se volvió por amiga, Takashi bueno, no había sido hecho, era feliz con el simple hecho de estar con Saya. ya casi 10 de la noche, Takashi se encuentra con los demás en el metro. Takashi tenía en brazos a Kokoro quien se encontraba durmiendo mientras tomaba la mano en Saya, este viaje lo recordaba durante mucho tiempo, con su amigo Morita progresaba con Yuki y que subía a la mayoría de los juegos mecánicos con Yuki, Hirano por que se abrió más con ellos, se volvió a salir con la luz, Kokoro por la pequeña Alicia se volvió por amiga, Takashi bueno, no había sido hecho, era feliz con el simple hecho de estar con Saya. ya casi 10 de la noche, Takashi se encuentra con los demás en el metro. Takashi tenía en brazos a Kokoro quien se encontraba durmiendo mientras tomaba la mano en Saya, este viaje lo recordaba durante mucho tiempo, con su amigo Morita progresaba con Yuki y que subía a la mayoría de los juegos mecánicos con Yuki, Hirano por que se abrió más con ellos, se volvió a salir con la luz, Kokoro por la pequeña Alicia se volvió por amiga, Takashi bueno, no había sido hecho, era feliz con el simple hecho de estar con Saya.

Todos se separaron a sus respectivas casas, mientras que en la casa de Yuki ella llegaba feliz a su casa, pero una visita inesperada hizo que cambiara de expresión. Tsunoda, su ex novio se encuentra sentado a un lado de la cama de su madre.

Tsunoda: Hola Yuki. ¿Me extrañas te?

Yuki: ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste?

Tsunoda: Bien tu madre me abrió, pensó esperarte, pero se quedó dormida.

Yuki: Aléjate de ella.

Tsunoda: Bueno. Pero antes ¿por qué no me invitas a una taza de café?

Minutos más tarde Yuki le preparo un café a Tsunoda. Dejándole en su mesa, mientras ella mira con cara de descongustada y con brazos cruzados.

Yuki: ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué quieres?

Tsunoda: bueno en la primera que café horrible, segunda cosa que no es más que mi esposa por qué demonios te mandaré un curso de preparación de café, tercero vengo que me pegue todos los favores que me debes.

Yuki: Yo no te debo nada.

Tsunoda: ¿A no? ¿Dime Yuki quien ha pagado radiografías y consultas médicas de 2 mil años y medicinas de más de 4 mil años para tu madre? ¿Qué tiene cáncer? ¿Quien te ayuda con tus colegiaturas y con tus gastos? ¡¿Quién carajos te convirtió en lo que hoy eres ?!

Dijo el altanero mientras arrojaba la taza de café hacia la pared, Asustando a Yuki.

Yuki: Quiero que te largues

Dijo que este era un acercarse a la puerta, pero Tsunoda se interpuso en el camino de Yuki y la arrojó contra el sofá.

Tsunoda: ¡Nada de eso estúpida! ¡Me pagaras todo lo que me debes!

Yuki: Si quieres coger un mejor búscate un burdel, puedes tener una cuenta de las cuentas de tu padre.

¡Pam!

Un fuerte cachetada fue proporcionada por Tsunoda haciendo que Yuki cayera al suelo con sangre en los labios.

Tsunoda: ¡No hables de mi padre! ¡Tu eres una basura!

Yuki: Jajaja. La basura eres tu ... por que en la primera me estas pidiendo que te des un favor.

Tsunoda: Cierto. Ahora que vuelvo a recordar, quiero que me hagas un favor y que ... Que quiero que me pongas en la bandeja de plata en Takashi Komuro ya Morita.

Yuki: No ... no lo voy hacer.

Tsunoda: Si ... si lo harás.

Dijo antes de tomarle un cabello a Yuki.

Tsunoda: ¿Al menos que quieres ver mi hermano respirador y con dos cajas de pastillas que solo hace que crezca el proceso de cáncer que tiene, agonizando por el dolor? Si no quieres hacer nada entonces ... entregame a Komuro ya Morita.

Yuki: ...

Tsunoda: Bueno mientras lo piensas hazme lo que me encanta, mañana en la mañana platicamos eso.

Dijo antes de arrojar un Yuki al sofá y quitarle las prendas que llevaba, mientras que la comenzaba a insultar. Para luego Tsunoda bajarse los pantalones y comenzar el coito.

A la mañana siguiente Yuki se encuentra en la regadera llorando abrazando su cuerpo que se encuentra con moretones.

Yuki: ¿Qué hago?

Un día más llegó a otro que llegó el viernes y Takashi se levantó de la página que no era para dormir pensando en Saya, además de que ella ya lo había hablado, ya que ambos tienen aún esa inseguridad que ya se "¿Por qué?" , "No se lo quitó", Yuki, ni se diga de Hirano, "se había retirado por asuntos personales, había llegado a la escuela, se hizo raro".

Saeko: Vaya tontería, me voy por tres días y estas estas mueres.

Takashi: No es por ti, es por Saya.

Saeko: ¿Qué? ¿Ya te rechazo?

Dijo feliz.

Takashi: ¡No! Es solo que no se como invitarla a salir.

Saeko: ¿Otra vez esa inseguridad? Ya deja de ser un bobo y comportarte como hombre.

Takashi: Eso fue cruel.

Saeko: Cállate, ya llegó el profesor.

Sin saberlo las clases pasaron al frente de la nariz de Takashi con rapidez y en silencio, Hirano no fue el mismo que se quedó dormido por razón rara y sospechosa. En la hora de receso ambos jóvenes comían.

Takashi: El escuchó que el día de viernes de la semana pasada alguien se confesó.

Saeko: ¿Y?

Takashi: ¿Ya sales con alguien?

Saeko: Eso es ti-no-te-im-por-ta.

Takashi: Eres cruel.

Saeko: Lo sé, soy un amor.

Takashi: Por cierto ¿Por qué faltaste?

Saeko: ¿Qué puedo faltar en vez en cuando?

Takashi: Solo es curiosidad.

Saeko: Me enferme eso es todo.

Takashi: Ya veo.

Saeko: ¿Ya progresaste con Saya?

Takashi: No, dijo ayer por mensaje que quería hablar conmigo.

Saeko: Eso suena a que te va a mandar por un tubo.

Takashi: ¡¿Qué ?! ¡No me digas eso!

Saeko: Mi intuición femenina me dice que es algo así.

Takashi: Ah ~ estoy acabado.

Saeko: Ufufuf, tranquilo es una broma, de seguro que Saya quiere decirte que te quiere o algo por el estilo.

Takashi: Ya veo.

Saeko: En todo caso hipotético, si te corta la manga invitar a un helado para acompañar tu sufrimiento.

Takashi: Vaya que eres un amor.

Saeko: Lo sé, quiero ver como tu cara de niño bonito se sonroja y se hincha por comer helados.

Takashi: ¿tú quieres ver cómo haces tú haces para acompañar mi sufrimiento?

Saeko: Ya quiero verlo Ufufuf.

Ambos rieron, sintiéndose en un ambiente muy agradable y lindo, terminaron las clases, Saeko salió rápidamente del salón, pero fue interceptada por Takashi.

Takashi: Aguarda un momento Saeko, ¿no me acompañaras?

Saeko: Solo seré un estorbo además, tengo que ver unas cosas de un club.

Takashi: Bueno.

Saeko: Qué tengas suerte bobo.

Takashi: ¡Si! Te veo luego.

Con ello Takashi buscó desesperadamente a Saya, encontrándola recargada en la pared de la entrada de su escuela, se veía tan linda que alguien abrazó y se llevó una escena de esas románticas que no vio seguido en los animes, Takashi se acerco a Saya.

Takashi: Hola.

Saya: Hola Takashi.

Dijo que ella era una niña sonríe y apenada, sus ojos mostraban una ternura insuperable, algo así como la escena de chibis, mientras que ella se agarraba a su cabello y cruzaba sus piernas con sonrojo, Takashi miraba como un idiota a Saya.

En la mente de Takashi.

Takashi (¡A a aaahh! ¡Se ve bien bonita sonrojada!).

Fransua: (Demonios en mis mejores años nunca vi algo así).

Yin-san: (Se ve muy kawii, ni siquiera guribo de Yugio no le llega a los talones).

¿? : (¡Aaahh! Él nació).

Un hombre de color rojo con una máscara de tanga salió de repente en medio de las tres personalidades de Takashi.

Takashi: (¿tu quien eres?).

¿? : (¡Yo soy Yoshi! ¡La parte más oscura y pervertido de tu mente!)

Fransua: (Pensé que te había sepultado).

Yoshi: (¡La perversión nunca muere).

Nota: (Para resumir Yoshi era la parte pervertida de Takashi en el día en el que aún era virgen, pero en el momento en el que se acostó con Xenovia este murió y nació en Fransua).

Yoshi: (Claro que estoy vivo perra, la perversión no morirá nunca).

Fransua: (Esto se va a poner vergas).

Yoshi: (¡Ah toma el control!).

Takashi: (¡Ni lo pienses!).

Dijo tirándolo al suelo y comenzando a pelear con el.

Yoshi: (El sexo debe prevalecer sobre el placer).

Takashi: (¿Qué coño te corta?!).

Yoshi: (¡Llevaré una Saya a un hotel y le haré cosas sucias!).

Fransua: (Y tú que pensaba que era pervertido).

Mientras que en la cabeza de Saya, esta se encuentra más que avergonzada.

Saya: (¡Ah demonios esto es muy vergonzoso!).

Flash Back rápido.

En el receso Saya se encuentra con sus amigas platicando de un tema muy peculiar.

¿? : Debes de actuar como una niña pequeña a un lado de él y avergonzar cuando estás hablando contigo.

Saya: ¿Cree en que funcionará?

¿? : Por su puesto, el se idiotizara por completo.

¿? : No seas boba, debes ser atrevida, decir ... '' quiero que me azotes contra la pared ''.

Saya: ¡¿Qué?!

¿? : Hazle cumplido de su físico

¿? : También sirve ir directo y decirle que te quiero acostar con el

Saya: ¡¿Qué dices ?! Y-yo no quiero hacer eso luego, luego, acabamos de emoezar, no es para tanto.

¿? : Si me dijiste que estabas enamorada de él.

Saya: Pero ahora tengo una relación firme con él y aventarme luego, luego son dos cosas diferentes.

Fin flash Volver.

Saya: (¿Por qué sigo los consejos de esas idiotas?).

Mientras que en una esquina un poco lejos de la posición de Takashi y Saya sus amigas se sienta al lado de los consejos que están dando sus frutos.

¿? ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿?: Demonios esto es bien graciosos.

¿? : Se ve bien linda.

Mientras que en la cabeza de Takashi, Fransúa junto a Takashi intenta detener a Yoshi para que no se pueda controlar el cuerpo de Takashi.

Takashi: (No lo hagas, harás que nos arresten).

Yoshi: (Primero me la cojo y luego que me lleven a donde quieran).

Minutos después ambos jóvenes caminaban en silencio por un parque rumbo a tomar el autobús. En ese instante un golpe sacudió la cabeza de Takashi, ya había recibido un golpe de un balón, de un niño.

¿? : ¡Lo siento!

Dijo un niño pequeño de unos 8 años de edad, enseguida de él vinieron dos niñas.

¿? : ¡Discúlpenos! Se nos fue de las manos.

Takashi: No te preocupes. - dijo el joven mientras recogía el balón y lo entregaba al niño.

¿? : ¿Ustedes dos son novios?

Dijo una niña de cabello negro.

Takashi y Saya: ¿Eh? ... Bueno ... .Si

¿? : No deberías preguntar esas cosas.

Dijo el niño.

¿? : ¿Qué es una relación de novios?

Dijo la niña de pelo negro.

¿? : No estamos en edad de pensar eso.

Dijo una niña de cabello plata.

¿? : Yo quiero saber que tú me has prometido un Makoto que nos casaríamos de grandes.

Takashi: ¿Eh? ¿Cómo se corta?

Makoto: Si, yo le prometí el casarme, y por eso estoy buscando una referencia para poder ser un gran novio en un futuro.

Esas palabras del niño le hicieron a Takashi retroceder y quedarse en el pasado, comenzando a pensar en Rei, esos momentos amargos cuando vio una relación amorosa con Rei enfrente suyo, Saya también fue arrastrada a esos tiempos que la niña de pelo plata le recordó una niña que miraba a los otros dos niños con recelo, sabía que Takashi estaba mal, por lo que decidió dejarlo a un lado.

Saya: Escuchen niños. Ese tipo de promesas se deben hacer cuando se ven más grandes, la vida es muy corta para pensar en ese tipo de situaciones, además de que el tiempo y el destino a veces se vuelve muy indeciso y no hace otro rumbo diferente, por eso niños , deben disfrutar lo que tienen ahora, ya que no saben si mañana algunos de ellos se separe. Por eso niños por favor no se enganchen en esa promesa, y vivan si vida.

Ambos niños quedaron en silencio y se miraron mutuamente para luego reiterar y tomarse la mano.

¿? : Tontos. Nosotros si lo haremos.

La niña de pelo gris solo se quedó aún más entristecida, por lo ocurrido, comenzando a caminar en silencio, Saya enseguida la toma de la mano y se inclino a su altura.

Saya: Oye pequeña, no dejes de seguirlo.

¿? : ¿Eh? ¿De que hablas?

Saya: Te gusta ese niño ¿verdad?

¿? : Bueno ... sí, pero el nunca me hará caso.

Saya: No pienses eso, no hay nada que te guste.

¿? : ¿Cómo sabes?

Saya: Por qué cuando él tiene una herida ... tu la sanarás.

¿? : ¡Oye Himiko vámonos ya!

Himiko: ¡Si!

Saya: Vuelve con tus amigos, no dejes que su amistad muera.

Himiko: No lo haré, gracias. ¿Por cierto cual es tu nombre?

Saya: Mi nombre es Saya, él es Takashi.

Himiko: Gracias, intentaré no abandonar mis sueños.

Dijo comenzando a alejarse corriendo, con sus amigos, la pequeña palmada y comenzó a correr con el niño.

Tanto una Saya como Takashi les recordó a ellos de niños, solo que Saya era un poco más tranquila que la pequeña que acababan de conocer.

Takashi: Eso fue bonito de tu parte. Ya él se lo dice a la vez esa sonrisa.

Saya: Me recuerda alguien que conocí, esa sonrisa la he visto.

Takashi: ¿Si? De ¿Quién?

Saya: Alguien que ya no tiene esta vida ... dejó este mundo.

Takashi: Ya veo. Bueno ya vámonos.

Ambos decidieron entrar a un café para poder platicar mejor, pero con Yuki y con Morita.

Yuki: Takashi, Saya Me alegro de verles. ¿Cómo están?

Takashi: Bien Yuki, gracias. Hola Morita.

Morita: Hola.

Saya: Si, muy bien.

Yuki: Que coincidencia que nos hayamos encontrado

Takashi: ¿Por?

Morita: Bueno, estoy precisamente hablando de ustedes. Quería Yuki decirles algo.

Takashi: ¿Qué cosa?

Yuki: Bueno, invitarlos a una fiesta que va a ver hoy en la noche.

Takashi: ¿Deberás?

Yuki: Si.

Saya: No lo se la verdad. ¿Tu que corta un Takashi?

Takashi: Lo que tu me digas. Yo estoy de acuerdo.

Saya: Bueno ... está bien, vamos para divertirnos.

Takashi: Okey, si lo dices tu. Iremos Yuki.

Yuki: Okey, les envío la ubicación. Nos vemos a haya.

Takashi: Si. Por qué mientras no tomamos un café.

Yuki: Claro.

Con el ultimátum de sus palabras entraron en el establecimiento, durante un rato conversaron y rieron de los diferentes temas, lo único que era era rara Yuki, quien actuó raro, no hablaba mucho y evitaba conversar con Takashi y con Morita, y además de estar en el establecimiento regresaron a casa, para arreglarse. Morita ya listo fue a la fiesta de la dichosa donde se encontró en una casa más grande y más grande del vecindario, comenzó un divertirse, hasta que se encontró con Yuki.

Morita: Hola Yuki.

Yuki: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Morita: ¿Cómo que aquí? Si tu me invitaste

Yuki: No idiota, tu tenias que ver mi mensaje.

Morita: ¿Cuál mensaje?

Yuki: Lárgate Morita, antes de que sea tarde.

Morita: ¿Qué dices?

En ese momento Tsunoda había aparecido enfrente de Morita entregándole una cerveza.

Tsunoda: ¡Hola Morita! ¿Cómo la estás pasando?

Morita: Bien, disculpa estaba hablando con Yuki.

Tsunoda: No te preocupes, esta delirando, se tomo unas cervezas de más. Pero tu tranquilo que aquí tengo seguridad por si ocurre algo.

Dijo este mirando a Yuki quien solo se voló y comenzó a caminar. Morita desconcertada solo se limitó a estar en silencio.

Tsunoda: Si. Bueno Morita, ¿qué pasó con mi pago?

Morita: ¿Eh? ... Bueno yo.

Tsunoda: No te preocupes, me lo pagaras algún día.

Morita: ¿seguro?

Tsunoda: Claro. Mira para qué ve que no hay vamos a ver unas morritas que están ... uf que te morirás.

Morita: C-claro.

Tsunoda: Si, relájate, aquí todo los problemas se resuelven a fuera, tranquilo Hombres, tomate una cerveza y disfruta la fiesta, no hay mucho, por qué el grado apenas se repite.

Morita: ¿Qué evento?

Tsunoda: Nos vemos.

Dijo antes de abandonar un Morita con unas cuantas chicas que comenzó a hablarle sensualmente, quien enseguida cayó rendido. Horas después Takashi había llegado a las afueras de la casa, mientras que la gente entraba y salía arrastrando con los golpes en la cara, enseguida Takashi había recibido un mensaje de Morita que estaba en la piscina. Al entrar percibió mucho olor a alcohol y marihuana, esto le recordaba a las fiestas a las que iba con Zenovia y terminó de una manera sexual. Pero ahora salía con Saya por lo cual, sin terminar de esa manera, algún presentimiento que decía que algo saldrá mal. Takashi llegó a la piscina, pero no vio a Morita en su lugar encontró a Yuki.

Takashi: ¿Y Morita?

Yuki: Acaba de irse con una chica.

Takashi: Ya veo. ¿Sabes dónde esta Saya?

Yuki: No. La vi hace rato, pero luego nos separamos.

Takashi: Bueno, si la vez me avisas.

Yuki: Si, por ahora diez tomate una cerveza.

Takashi: No tomo alcohol.

Yuki: Por favor, aunque sea una.

Takashi: Okey.

Dijo esto antes de tomar la cerveza, después de un rato de esperar. Takashi comenzó a sentir un poco raro, como si tuviera algo. Pero en ese momento llegó Tsunoda, Takashi enseguida desconfío.

Takashi: ¿Qué quieres?

Tsunoda: Tranquilo. Solo vengo hacer las pases Komuro.

Takashi: ¿Piensas que te debo creer?

Tsunoda: Pues pregúntale a tu amigo Morita.

Dijo esto mostrando una foto con Morita sonriendo abrazado con Tsunoda.

Tsunoda: Mira hermano, él fue un tipo mala onda contigo. Pero ahora cambie de actitud. Por lo siguiente por eso dije un Yuki que los invitará. Mira ... lo siento por lo de la otra vez. ¿Amigos?

Dijo este extendiendo su mano. Takashi aún desconfiaba de este hecho, pero no dejaba la mano extendida, ya que Takashi había aprendido a perdonar, por lo que aceptaba, estrechando su mano.

Tsunoda: Bien hermano. Entonces déjame mostrarte el lugar.

Takashi: Okey.

Dijo este mientras sigo a Tsunoda quién está en su lista para saludar y platicar un momento, Takashi aún está allí antes que él dijo Tsunoda y que Moría el resto que no era alguien de fiar, hasta que por accidente un borracho arrojó un garrón de cristal directo a Takashi, pero fue salvado por Tsunoda, haciendo que comencé a confiar.

Tsunoda: ¿Te encuentras bien?

Takashi: Si.

Tsunoda: Bueno, levántate que esto aún no acaba.

Takashi: Si.

Con eso volvieron a retomar el recorrido, sin antes echar al sol al borracho, por fin llegaron a la zona viendo todo el desastre.

Tsunoda: ¿Qué te parece?

Takashi: Es una locura.

Tsunoda: Eso no es lo mejor. Esto es lo mejor.

Dijo esto señalando a un lado de la piscina en un campo de batalla donde chicas, chicos, ex novios, negro, chicano se peleaban como bestias, Takashi al ver esto solo le hace recordar una fiesta a la que fue más que menos, solo que la diferencia era que peleaban más dementes que ahí.

Tsunoda: Pero, falta el evento principal.

Takashi: ¿Cuál es?

Dijo este entusiasmado.

Tsunoda: Ven, vamos con el DJ a que haga la mención.

Takashi: Okey.

Con ello ambos bajaron y se esperaron con el Dj.

Dj: ¡Okey! ¡¿Listos para el evento principal ?!

Gente: ¡Si!

Dj: ¡Bien! ¡Será el tercer asalto! ¡Del temible Tsunoda! ¡Quien peleará con Takashi Komuro!

Enseguida Takashi cambio su actitud y comprensión de la situación.

Takashi: Yuki ... eres una desgraciada.

Tsunoda: El evento principal somos tu y yo.

Takashi: No, no peleare.

Gente: ¡Jajaja!

¿? : Tan bonito y tan cobarde.

Tsunoda: ¿Entonces que haces aquí? ... Bueno, demuestra lo que la gente pide ... ¡¿Qué cosa quieren ?!

Gente: ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea!

Tsunoda: No tienes alternativa.

Takashi: No lo haré.

Dijo Takashi girando en dirección a la salida pero fue detenido por dos hombres.

¿? : ¿A dónde vas niño bonito?

Tsunoda: Vamos, Takashi ya hicimos la pases, tómalo como un servicio de entretenimiento. Además, eres el héroe que salva a la actriz Andrea de unos ocho tipos.

Takashi: Tu puedes ser el bufón y el entretenimiento, yo me voy.

Dijo este volviendo a intentar salir.

Tsunoda: Bueno, ahora se por qué se cogió su mejor amigo a tu ex novia.

Takashi: ¿Qué dices?

Tsunoda: Si, bueno, todos saben que hace más o menos unos dos años, encontraste tu mejor amigo, cogiendo con tu ex novia ... ¿Cómo se llamaba? ... ¡Ah! Ya recordé la zorra Rei. ¿Así se llama cierto? ... Tu amigo me dijo que se la cogió por que tú eras un maríle y por eso no podías quitarle la virginidad a esa zorra, vinieron las pollas ... por eso también mataron a tu padre ... porque eres un cobarde

Esas últimas palabras hicieron que Takashi explotó en furia y se volvió contra Tsunoda, pero fue detenido por los sujetos que no dejaron pasar. Tsunoda comenzó a armarse con guantes para artes marciales mixtas.

Tsunoda: De seguro quieres guantes.

Takashi: Si. Quiero guantes.

Dijo esto comenzando a quitarse el abrigo y su ropa blanca, para luego adquirir los guantes, con las personas se pusieron en modo de modo para ver esta contienda.

¿? : Esto finaliza con nocaut o sumisión ¡¿Listo Tsunoda ?!

Tsunoda: Claro que si.

¿? : Héroe ¿listo?

Takashi: ...

¿? : Bien ... ¡peleen!

Con ello Takashi con toda su velocidad salto comenzado el duelo con un golpe de superman. Dando directo en la cara de Tsunoda, pero este aguante el golpe y decidió que no perdería. Tomando fuerza y vuelo le dio un volado a Takashi quien recibió el golpe sin importarle el dolor, decidió dar una carta al retenedor de Tsunoda y luego dio cuatro rectos a la cara de este, pero Tsunoda se cubrió y defendió con los dos volados, para luego agacharse e intentar derrumbar un Takashi tomando la cabeza y tirándole al suelo, Tomando la mano para la cabeza para siempre Tsunoda toma el mando, toma el mando y dándole golpes hasta que Tsunoda toma fuerza y rompe la constancia de los golpes de Takashi con un codazo en el pómulo de Takashi quitándolo de encima de Tsunoda, para volver a estar de pie, Takashi lanzó una patada directa al pecho de Tsunoda empujando y luego darle un golpe en la cara al suelo enseguida. Takashi se sentia cansado y con náuseas, sin Sabia Que esta posibilidad de perder el poder, Tsunoda Enseñando Que SUS brazos e Impulsando se quedarian para siempre, Aprovechar este sonido En La Cara a Takashi, Tsunoda no se Limito una takashi Takashi se pusiera, Tsunoda no Se Limito una Takashi se pusiera de Pie, por Lo Que Este comenzo a golpear con sus dedos en la espalda, Takashi para librar de eso Tomo Fuerza y el dio un codazo ONU un Tsunode ,

¿? : ¡Somete te!

Tsunoda: Somete te imbécil.

Takashi: Yo ...

En ese momento Takashi miro al frente suyo y vio a Morita arrastrándose con golpes y moretones en la cara.

Morita: Takashi ... déjalo ...

Enseguida la rabia de Takashi comenzó un brillar por lo que este con la parte izquierda comenzó a darle codazos a Tsunoda.

Tsunoda: Si eso quieres.

Dijo que antes de dislocar el brazo de Takashi haciendo la grita de dolor, para luego dejarlo en el suelo.

Tsunoda: Eres débil.

Takashi: ¡Ah!

Tsunoda: ¡Ya ven! ¡Este solo es un farsante! ¡Vete a tu casa! ¡Perdedor!

Dijo este mientras miraba a las personas.

Takashi: ¡Tsunoda!

En ese instante Takashi se levantó con todas sus fuerzas, mientras miraba a Tsunoda con toda su ira y rencor. Sin embargo, la mayoría de los casos y síntomas del vómito pueden deberse a que la relación entre el dolor y el dolor en la espalda es muy fácil. esquivar los golpes de Takashi, pero aún sigue el problema de las piernas por lo que Tsunoda con una patada golpeó el muslo de Takashi para que esté baja la guardia al mismo tiempo, el dolor comenzó a torturar la pierna de Takashi haciendo que el peso perdiera su equilibrio, Tsunoda sin esperar comenzó a golpear un Takashi sin compasión con patadas y retratos en la cara de Takashi, para luego dar una vuelta a la costa de Takashi, hacer que se rompiera, provocar el cayera Takashi al suelo, Tsunoda Alzo suponer dar El último golpe, un milésimas de Segundos Este se detuvo cerca del rostro de una chica, quien era novia del castaño, Saya Takagi. Quien se puso en medio de Tsunoda y Takashi quien estaba arrodillado tomando sobando su brazo.

Takashi: ¿Saya?

Saya: Detente ... te lo suplico.

En ese momento Tsunoda, retiro a mano y giro la cabeza para volver a la fiesta.

Tsunoda: ¡Que siga la fiesta!

Enseguida el Dj comenzó a producir música y todos felicitaron a Tsunoda. Por otro lado, Saya abrazo a Takashi con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras que Komuro solo se limitó a agachar la cabeza y corresponder al abrazo, para luego salir de ahí, con Morita y Yuki quien solo se mantuvo más que apenada. Al llegar a una esquina Takashi comenzó a vomitar sangre de una manera que daba miedo. En ese momento un coche se estacionó y bajó una mujer, quien tomó brazos en Takashi y subió a los demás sin decir nada.

Saya: ¿Quién eres tú?

Takashi: Xenovia ... ¿Qué haces aquí?

Avances

Morita: Yo no me preocupo por eso. Me preocupa Takashi, a él le dislocaron el brazo.

Saya: Te voy a pedir que te alejes de Takashi

Xenovia: ¿En verdad piensas que por ser tu novia lo conoces mejor que yo? Tienes suerte que eres su novia pero si haces algo que lo jodieras que te rompere uno de los huesos.

Saya: ¡¿Qué haces con la chaqueta de mi novio ?!

Tsunoda: ¡Maldita perra! ¡Ahora morirás!

En ese momento Tsunoda alzó su mano para dar un golpe contra la cara de Saya, pero en ese momento apareció Kakashi con un golpe recto en la cara de Tsunoda haciendo que cayera al suelo.

Saya: ¡Kakashi!

Takashi ¡Arreglemos de una vez por todas esto!

Saeko: Ya tengo novio.

Todos: ¡¿Que ?!

Morita: ¡Si iremos de excursión!

Takashi: No me cae para nada bien ese tipo.

Hirano: Deja eso Takashi, no puedes entrometerte.

Saeko: ¡Lo hice para olvidarte!

¿? : ¡Si tú no tienes la tengo tú tampoco!

Saya: ¡Takashi! ¡No lo hagas!

Takashi: ¿Quien eres?

¿? : No lo recuerdas ... Papá estará desepcionado de ti ... Da igual ... te asesinare para. Poder cumplir mi promesa con ella

Saeko: ¡Tu no puedes morir!

Saeko: Chicos tengo algo que contarles ... yo tengo una ...

Saya: Saeko ... quiero que te alejes de Takashi ...


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Pensando en ti.

Hola amigos fanfictianos aquí les dejo el capitulo 12 de mi historia, les comento que esta cap es largo al igual que el 13, solo que abarcará de dos y tres capítulos el mismo.

Resolviendo preguntas:

Para : Guest. Antes que nada te quiero dar la gracias por seguir mi historia y que te gusten los capítulos, acerca a tu pregunta de si Takashi y Rei vuelven... Pues yo considero que no deberían hacerlo ya que una ruptura de tal daño no es algo fácil de perdonar y como veras, Rei no aparece mucho por muchas cosas que ella tiene que hacer, aparte de que esta Takashi con Saya, aunque la verdad el destino pondrá a Takashi en una situación donde deberá buscar ayuda para defenderse y superar conflictos incluso en su propia familia y para ello recurrirá a su amiga de la infancia, no lo se la verdad aun estoy considerando todo eso, pero buen bro, espero que disfrutes el cap y a los demás que siguen la historia les mando un saludo y abrazo, sin más que decir Comencemos.

En la casa de los Komuro, Takashi había llegado junto a Saya y Xenovia quien sólo dejó a Takashi en su casa para que esté reposar con ello Saya salió del lugar con Xenovia.

Xenovia : Te llevó.

Saya: Bien.

Dijo esta a regaña dientes. Minutos más tarde se encontraban en el automóvil en el que antes iban. Tanto Xenovia como Saya se encontraban incómodas y en completo silencio. Saya tenía un presentimiento malo sobre Xenovia y viceversa, por parte de Xenovia solo se mantuvo callada. Hasta que ella paro en una gasolinera.

Saya: ¿Quién eres?

Xenovia : Fui la novia de Takashi.

Dijo está rápido y en seco sorprendiendo a Saya.

Saya : Ya veo… bueno yo… Te voy a pedir que te alejes de Takashi.

Xenovia : No te preocupes por eso. No me entrometeré en eso. El vendrá solo a mi.

Saya: ¡¿Cómo dices?!

Xenovia : Como escuchaste… Takashi vendrá a mi solo por que el me juro una cosa que a nadie más le prometerá.

Saya: ¿Qué cosa es?

En ese momento Xenovia sonrió irónicamente.

Xenovia : Supongo que no te lo ha dicho…

Saya: ¿Qué cosa?

Xenovia : El y yo estamos comprometidos.

Saya : ¡¿Qué?!

Xenovia : Como escuchaste.

Saya: Es mentira. El nunca juraría eso.

Xenovia : Lo hizo. Prometió que cumpliría su misión y que luego estaríamos juntos por toda la eternidad.

Saya: Imposible… el no lo haría.

Xenovia : Di lo que quieras, al final te desechará como trapo viejo y vendrá a mis brazos.

Saya:….¡No!...Takashi no es así… él tiene un corazón muy grande y no haría tal cosa… además el nunca pediría que fuera su novia, por que yo le conozco tan bien que él haría todo lo posible por alejarse de las mujeres para cumplir esa promesa… además… yo veo que lo que tienes es celos… ya que Takashi te abandono y tu no lo aceptas, ya que de seguro tu lo traicionaste.

¡Plash!

Un fuerte bofetada fue proporcionada por Xenovia quien sólo mantenía una mirada de ira.

Xenovia : ¿Eso crees?... Te equivocas… ¡él no me abandono!... El se tuvo que ir solo para cumplir su misión…

Saya: Eso dices tu, pero yo conozco la verdad, y la verdad es que Takashi me quiere y haría lo que fuera por protegerlo, se lo que su corazón dice y piensa, ya que en susurros me lo cuentan. Yo lo conozco tan bien que podría decir que es lo que le inquieta y que es lo que le gusta… aunque solo llevemos una semana de novios yo diría que lo… amo. Y si crees que me lo arrebataras estas muy equivocada… ya que voy a luchar por el… llevo 17 años esperándole y no voy a permitir que esta oportunidad se me escape.

Xenovia : ¿Crees que por ser la novia de Takashi lo conoces mejor que yo?... ¿Dónde estabas cuando el perdió a su padre?... ¿Dónde estabas cuando el se encontraba y se sentía solo?... ¡No sabes nada de él!... Yo lo consolé y lo abrigue cuando tu estabas aquí…

Saya: Yo nunca lo abandone, él decidió irse por que quiso y ahora él regresa por que quiere. Y si no es así, yo misma lo haré cambiar de opinión… ya que… yo no me enamore por su físico o ser guapo… yo me enamore de él por que… ¡simplemente él me complementa!... Siempre lo calle… y lo guarde, Takashi me hace sentir diferente, desde niños… por eso yo… no dejaré que se vaya de mis brazos ahora que lo tengo conmigo.

Xenovia : Esta bien… solo te diré una cosa… tienes suerte de ser su novia… pero si le haces algo que lo termine destrozando, juro que te romperé cada uno de los huesos.

Saya: No pienso fallar… ahora me voy… mi casa queda a una cuadra.

Xenovia : Si.

Con ello Saya bajo del vehículo para comenzar a caminar, mientras Xenovia salía de la estación de gas para regresar. En el semáforo Xenovia agacho la cabeza y comenzó a llorar mientras la luz de la luna comenzaba a poderse de la oscuridad.

Al día siguiente Saya había salido de su mansión en dirección a ver a Takashi, eran más o menos las 12 de la tarde, Saya se había desvelado y era normal ya que llego a su casa cercas de las 4 de la noche, obviamente tuvo que evadir la seguridad de su casa ya que se armaría un gran alboroto con su madre, por lo que ella habló con su madre a la mañana siguiente, tardando dos horas en convencerla en dejarla salir. Pasando a un súper, para poder comprar algo de comida para Takashi, como una sopa instantánea. Al salir se encontró con alguien que no esperaba encontrarse, Saeko.

Saya : ¿Saeko? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Saeko : Vine a ver unos asuntos con un amigo. ¿Qué pasó en la fiesta? Yuki me dijo que les había invitado a ti y a Takashi a una fiesta, ¿Cómo estuvo? ¿No me digas que ya te calentó el consume?

Saya: Takashi se peleó con un chico y lo dejó mal herido.

Saeko : ¿Qué? ¿Y está bien?

Saya: Ayer lo vi muy mal. Ahora a voy a ver le.

Saeko : ¿A su casa?

Saya: Si. Aunque me preocupa un poco una chica

Saeko : ¿Cómo dices? No me digas que…

Saya: Al parecer conoce a Takashi y por lo que veo, parece que tiene otras intenciones con el.

Saeko : Cierto.

Saya: Por eso voy a verle. ¿Me acompañarías ?

Saeko : No puedo. Tengo que ver algo y yo…

Saya: Esta bien, solo -en ese momento dos motocicletas abarcaron en el estacionamiento, Tsunoda junto otro chico se encontraban platicando, lo más peculiar era que Tsunoda portaba una chaqueta diferente a la suya. ¡¿Qué haces con la chaqueta de mi novio?!

Saya en un movimiento rápido corrió hacia Tsunoda quien solo comenzó a reír.

Saya: ¡Esa chaqueta no te pertenece!

Tsunoda : Tu novio la perdió, mejor lárgate antes de que te parta la cara igual que a tu novio.

Saya: ¡Pedazo de idiota! ¡Devuélvemela!

Con ello Saya tiro la bolsa que llevaba para dar una bofetada a Tsunoda quien sólo la alejo con su mano derecha para luego soltar una bofetada a Saya.

Tsunoda : ¡Vete de aquí!

Saya: ¡Jodete!

Dijo esta antes de dar otra bofetada a Tsunoda, haciendo que este se enojar aun más.

Tsunoda : ¡Ahora verás maldita perra!

Saeko : ¡Saya! ¡No!

En ese preciso momento un chico castaño apareció dando un golpe recto en la cara de Tsunoda tirándolo de golpe en el suelo. Saeko por su parte intentó ir a su ayuda, pero un sujeto sostenido la mano de Saeko haciendo que la misma bajara la mirada y mejor observará.

Saya : ¡Kakashi!

Mientras Tsunoda se encontraba en el suelo su acompañante se acerco a Kakashi de forma amenazante, pero Ryu apareció alejando al sujeto mientras alzaba su camisa y le mostraba una pistola.

Ryu: ¿Tu que? Vete de aquí.

Mientras eso pasaba Kakashi patio el estómago de Tsunoda para luego darle otra patada en la cara y comenzar a golpearle en la cara, hasta que Kakashi le dejó el pómulo hinchado y morado.

Kakashi : ¡Que ni se te vuelva ocurrir tocarla pedazo de basura!

Saya: ¡Kakashi basta!

Dijo Saya intentando quitar de encima a Kakashi, quien solo se alejo después de dar un golpe a Tsunoda dejándole noqueado. Enseguida patrullas comenzaron a llegar, Kakashi tomó a Saya y salieron corriendo del lugar, para ir a un callejón y tomar su moto para salir huyendo de ahí, comenzando una persecución. Mientras en la casa de Takashi, Takashi apenas comenzaba a recobrar el conocimiento, pero se encontró con Xenovia quien le miraba fijamente con una sonrisa.

Xenovia : Despertaste…

Takashi :…

El joven castaño intentaba moverse, dando golpesitos dando a entender que quería moverse, pero su cuerpo se encontraba inmóvil.

Xenovia : Ni intentes moverte, acabo de darte un suero, por el momento no te dejará moverte y tu madre y tu hermana no se encuentran cercas…. Sabes Takashi… tu novia es algo gritona… y no se como la soportas… pero… yo te puedo echarte una mano para poder relajarte… hace mucho que no estoy con un hombre de verdad…

Mientras decía esto Xenovia se subía sobre Takashi dejando su trasero sobre el miembro de Takashi, mientras lo frotaba una y otra vez.

Takashi :… m…m.

Xenovia : Vamos a divertirnos un poco.

Con esas últimas palabras Xenovia se acerco a los labios de Takashi y conecto con los suyos, un rato después de estarle besando Xenovia se quito su camisa de tirantes blanca que traía encima para dejar ver sus senos, y comenzaba a frotar su vagina sobre Takashi, mientras esté imploraba a Xenovia que no lo hiciera, pero ni siquiera sus labios o su boca podían moverse, Xenovia comenzó a bajarle el pantalón poco a poco a Takashi, para mostrar lo erecto que se encontraba el bate de Takashi, para luego comenzar a comer.

Xenovia : Buen provecho.

Una y otra vez chupaba Xenovia el bate de Takashi, que para ella era como comer una paleta entera, Takashi se preguntaba ¿Cómo carajos se podía poner duro su miembro si todo su cuerpo estaba literalmente casi sin vida? Intentando no dejarse consumir por la lujuria intento no venirse, Xenovia más o menos se tardo 2 minutos para que se viniera Takashi, con ello ella se levantó y esparció todo el líquido por su cuerpo y comenzó a bailar sexy para Takashi quien la miraba con ojos tontos, para poco a poco acercarse a él y besarlo y quitarle la playera que traía puesta, para luego que Xenovia pusiera sentado a Takashi y ella se bajara sus shorts que tenía para comenzar a sentir de nuevo el placer.

Xenovia : ¡Ah! ~ Takashi… oh…Takashi…

Takashi : (Xenovia… por favor… ¡no lo hagas!).

Xenovia : Vamos… te quiero sentir más… ¡Oh! ~

Minutos pasaban, Takashi pensaba que esto era una eternidad ya que temía a que llegara Saya y acabará esto mal, mientras pensaba eso Xenovia se vino y beso a Takashi al estilo francés, para luego dejar a Takashi como un muerto en su cama, mientras se cambiaba Xenovia Takashi recobro su motricidad poco a poco para luego el solo subirse el pantalón y esconder el poco líquido que dejó Xenovia.

Takashi : ¿Qué haces?

Xenovia : Coger contigo. ¿Qué más podrá hacer?

Contestó mientras se arreglaba su cabello.

Takashi : Xenovia… entiende que yo tengo novia.

Xenovia : Yo no veo nada de malo tener relaciones sexuales con alguien que si te desea y te da placer de verdad. ¿No me digas que no te gustó? Te puedo dar otro si gustas, solo que ahora no la aventamos de corrida de aquí al lunes.

Takashi : Xenovia comprende que yo ya no te quiero.

Xenovia : ¿Por qué?

Takashi : No te hagas la inocente. Sabes muy bien como acabaste ese cuento.

Xenovia : Lo que pasó fue que cumplía una orden de tu abuelo.

Takashi : ¿Acostarte con otro hombre fue parte de la orden?

Xenovia : Tenía que ganarme su confianza.

Takashi : Si, claro, y yo creyendo que fui tu primera vez.

Xenovia : Claro que lo fuiste… solo.

Takashi : Solo nada… no quiero que me vuelvas a buscar.

Xenovia : Si es por la peli Rosa.

Takashi : Su nombre es Saya y ella no es una mentirosa como tu. Solo déjame en paz..

Xenovia : Eso será imposible ya que tengo que cuidarte.

Takashi : No hace falta.

Xenovia : Claro dile eso a la paliza que te dieron ayer.

Takashi : Jodete.

Xenovia : Solo intento protegerte y –

Takashi : No quiero que me protejas, quiero que te vayas de mi vida. Me voy.

Xenovia : No puedes haberlo. Te envenenaron.

Takashi : ¿Cómo dices?

Xenovia : La pregunta es ¿quién te envenenó?

Takashi : Por el momento no quiero saber, solo quiero llegar a casa.

Dijo éste levantándose de su cama y dirigiéndose al baño a verse en el espejo, Xenovia apareció atrás suyo abrazándolo por la espalda de Takashi.

Takashi : Aléjate.

Xenovia : Takashi… yo…

Takashi: No quiero escuchar ni una palabra. Te dije muy bien que no me volvieras a buscar.

Dijo éste apartándose de Xenovia y dirigiéndose a una ventana.

Xenovia : Te pedí perdón e hicimos el amor ¿Qué más tengo que hacer para que me perdones?

Takashi : Momento, hasta donde yo recuerdo tu perdón consistió en asesinarme, segundo acabas de abusar de sexualmente de mi apresar de saber que tengo novia.

Xenovia : No veo que la peli Rosa sea tu novia ya que no la vi besarte ayer.

Takashi : Si la he besado, solo que no lo hacemos muy seguido. Además a ti no te tiene que importar mi relación con Saya, déjame en paz o lárgate con tu millonario enclenque.

Xenovia : Te dije que solo era para ganarme su confianza.

Takashi : ¿Eso es una justificación? No me jodas Xenovia me lo hubieras contado antes de hacer lo que hiciste.

Xenovia : ¡Cumplía mi trabajo!

Takashi : ¡Da igual ya que ahora yo tengo a alguien más!... Acostarte con un niño millonario para que le dieras las llaves de un continente a mi abuelo no justifica que me hayas roto el corazón, no me jodas.

Xenovia : ¡No tenía otra opción! Además tu también te acostabas con las putas del templo y también mis amigas.

Takashi : Eso lo hice por desquite. Pero ahora eso no importa, me voy. Le dices a mi abuelo que no necesito niñera…. Ah otra cosa, todos los trucos que yo te hacía y te enseñe, lo aprendí con las chicas del templo y ellas no se alcoholizaban para abrir las piernas.

Dijo éste antes de salir de su casa, mientras la peli azul solo dio un fuerte golpe en la pared haciendo que se fracturara.

Xenovia : ¡Imbécil!

Ya en la calle Takashi se dirigió a ver a Hirano para que este le prestase un celular ya que este perdió el suyo. Ya en la casa de Hirano, Takashi toco a la puerta de la humilde casa. Donde en un cuarto oscuro el joven otaku se paro de golpe y comenzó algo de lo que parecía cruda, se encontraba sin playera al ver a lado suyo vio a una mujer desnuda en su cama, éste se sonrojo y salió volando de la cama.

Hirano : ¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡Esto es imposible!

¿? : Koutha guarda silencio, estoy exhausta.

Enseguida el joven gordo reconoció la voz de la chica, era la mismísima Asami, la chica que había conocido en un almacén. Éste se encontraba más que confundido y no sabía cómo había llegado ahí con Asami. Pero los recuerdos comenzaron a llegar como agua de lluvia. El joven de lentes se encontraba enfrente de la fiesta de Tsunoda.

Hirano : Bien, Hirano tu solo puedes ir y conquista chicas.

Dijo éste nervioso y decidido a la vez, con ello Hirano entró a la propiedad, pasando una hora el quedo agotado lo encontraba alguien con quien bailar, una se burlaban de él o lo ignoraban, éste resignado se dirigía a la salida donde por accidente choco con una chica, esa chica era Asami.

Hirano : ¡¿Asami?!

Asami : Koutha ¿Qué hace aquí?

Hirano : Bueno yo…

En ese momento Asami vio a Kakashi quien se encontraba entrando a la fiesta junto con su pandilla, enseguida Asami tomó dos vasos de alcohol y se los tomó.

Hirano: ¿Estas bien?

Asami: Si, claro que si.

En eso Kakashi giro la cabeza hacia Asami por lo que ella para cubrirse decidió darle un beso a Hirano, quien solo se sorprendió por la acción, al fin y acabo le termino gustando eso, por lo que ellos se mantuvieron besando durante un rato, mientras Asami observaba a Kakashi quien comenzaba a platicar con unos tipos que por su apariencia se definiría como Yakuza, después de un rato Asami recibió un comunicado de su amigo Gay.

¿? : Ya te vi amiga que hadas de cachonda, no te preocupes que yo aquí vigilo a ese bombón.

Hirano: Asami me gustas.

Asami : ¿En serio?

¿? : Claro que si.

Asami: De acuerdo acepto.

Con ello Asami comenzó a divertirse con Hirano lejos de Kakashi quien no se había percatado de su presencia, Asami lo que no sabía era que ella había consumido una cucaracha (Nota: Es una mezcla de muchos alcoholes que con sólo dos de ellos te deja bien idiota) y un vodka, Hirano por accidente había ingerido un éxtasis y también una cucaracha, por lo que el ánimo de la fiesta se había subido, hasta que Hirano regresó con Asami en una camioneta negra mientras en el transcurso del camino se besan con chicas y lo más loco es que dos chicas comenzaron a masturbar a Hirano, mientras Asami masturba a las dos chicas que estaban haciendo lo mismo con Hirano, mientras el chico de lentes comenzaba a besar apasionadamente a Asami, quien después de un rato fue la primera en montarse en Hirano para alegó dos chicas hicieran lo mismo, lo tétrico y raro era que todas eran vírgenes, Hirano recordaba a dos sujetos quienes sólo les proporcionaban cucarachas y drogas, Hirano estaba en esa etapa donde pierdes casi el maldito conocimiento y solo como si fueras una cámara veías todo, ya en su casa Hirano se monto un trío hasta por hay de las cinco, las dos chicas se fueron y solo Asami se siguió con Hirano hasta por hay de las ocho de la mañana. Hirano se encontraba en un estado de miedo y sentía que fue violado, pero escucho de nuevo el timbre de su puerta, por lo que este enseguida se cambio y abrió la puerta, mostrando una cara demacrada.

Takashi: ¿Qué demonios te ocurrió?

Hirano : Bueno… ¿Cómo estás?

Takashi : ¿Estas bien?

Hirano: Eso yo iba preguntar, tu ojo… ¿te peleaste?

Takashi : Si.

Hirano : ¿Y como quedó el otro?

Takashi : Quedó peor.

Hirano : Okey. ¿Qué necesitas?

Takashi : Necesito tu celular de repuesto. ¿Melo podrías prestar?

Hirano : Claro.

Con ello el joven de lentes se adentro a su casa para buscar su cartera, Takashi se encontraba adentro en la sala esperando, Hirano tenía algo de dificultades para encontrar su cartera ya que Asami se había levantado y se había encimado sobre Hirano, éste intentaba controlar la hormona.

Asami : Vamos a seguir la pachanga Koutha.

Hirano : No, espera Asami.

Asami : Me gustó mucho como me la metías.

Hirano : Jejeje, bueno…

Son decir otra palabra Asami tomo a Hirano y lo azotó contra la cama mientras se subía encima del gordito.

Hirano: ¡Espera!

Dijo éste intentando resistirse a que Asami le quitarse los pantalones.

Takashi : ¿Todo bien Hirano?

Hirano : ¡No!

Takashi sin pensarlo dos veces subió al segundo piso y entró a la habitación y vio a Hirano en una situación muy comprometida. Automáticamente Takashi se sonrojo.

Takashi : ¡Lo siento!

Dijo éste antes de cerrar la puerta y salir corriendo de la casa, mientras Hirano después de una hora de tranquilizar a Asami éste puso salir con ella tranquilos.

Takashi : Hirano yo lo siento, no me di cuenta que estabas con-

Hirano : No te preocupes por eso. Mientras tanto ten el dinero, me lo das el lunes.

Takashi : Okey. Eh… buenos días Asami.

Asami : H-hola.

Takashi : Bueno les dejo.

Dijo éste antes de despedirse.

Hirano : Si, nos vemos.

Takashi : Si, Asami cuida de Hirano.

Asami: ¿Eh?... Si.

Con ello éste se retiro a su casa, después de una hora Takashi había llegado a su casa, aún más cansado cuando se despertó, por lo consiguiente este encontró a su casa, para encontrarse con que nadie se encontraba en la casa, éste sin tomarle importancia fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua que se encontraba en la mesa, decidido a tomarlo, al igual que unas pastillas para la cabeza, después de un rato este fue a su habitación y se acostó, para luego que éste fuera a abrir su Facebook, donde solo veía notificaciones y mensajes de insultos, y Burlas, antes de cerrar la computadora envió un mensaje de texto a Saya que no viniera a su casa ya que este se sentía mal, Takashi cerró su computadora y de nuevo se acostó para dormir. Hasta que su madre llegó a casa junto a su hermana, está enojada despertó a Takashi, quien solo tenía una expresión muy mala, Kotonoha al ver muy mal a su hijo lo llevó a un doctor, quien le dijo que estaba perforado del estómago y también le informó lo de su brazo dislocado, el estado del castaño empeoró y mejor le dieron un reposo de varios días, durante el transcurso de la semana Saeko se preguntaba ¿Qué le había ocurrido a Takashi? Mientras en la escuela, todos hablaban sobre la pelea de Tsunoda con Takashi, aunque algunos comentaban y decían que Takashi no había peleado con todas sus fuerzas, a la mitad de la semana rumores comenzaron a llegar de que Takashi había sido intoxicado antes de pelear, los rumores comenzaron a ser comprobados ya que algunos vieron a Takashi en muy mal estado salir de su casa para comprar algunas cosas de tienda y regresar como si fuese un abuelo. No obstante llegaron a oídos de Tsunoda quien disfrutaba de su victoria, pero al escuchar los rumores éste cambió su expresión y su actitud.

Tsunoda : ¡Busquen a Yuki!

Miércoles por la tarde Yuki había sido citada por Tsunoda, quien la esperaba en un callejón.

Yuki: ¿Qué quieres?

Tsunoda : Quiero que me expliques que es esto.

Dijo éste mostrándole una portada de periódico ''Fue intoxicado para ser apaleado ''.

Yuki: ¿Eso que?

Tsunoda : ¿Cómo que eso que? Toda la maldita escuela está diciendo que yo lo intoxique a Komuro para que luego yo le rompiese la cara.

Yuki: ¿Y es que? ¿No me digas que ahora vives de la boca de los demás?

Tsunoda : No lo curioso es que yo no di tal orden… ¡Tu fuiste la que lo intoxico!

Dijo éste antes de jalarle de la playera a Yuki.

Tsunoda : Takashi no peleó al 100%, yo vi el video y el ni siquiera mostró una pisca de sudor cuando peleó con esos sujetos, el debió darme más pelea.

Yuki: Que lastima, por que ahora ya esta hecho…. Todos saben que el gran Tsunoda intoxico a Takashi Komuro, por que sabían que te derrotarían.

Tsunoda : Tu lo planteaste… tu lo hiciste…

Yuki: Sabia que si tu no ganabas no te ibas a quedar con los brazos cruzados… así que lo hice…¡¿Qué piensas hacer?!

Tsunoda : ¡Hija de perra!

Dijo éste antes de soltar un golpe en el estomago de Yuki quien sólo cayó al suelo sin aire.

Tsunoda : ¡Pagaras por eso!

Dijo éste antes de alzar su mano y dar un golpe, pero en ese momento un chico de cabellos güeros llegó para empujar a Tsunoda. Ese chico era Morita.

Yuki : M-morita.

Morita : ¡No la toques idiota!

Tsunoda : ¡Tu de nuevo! ¿Qué no te basto que te haya partido la cara?

Morita : ¡Eso que importa! ¡No permitiré que la toques!

Tsunoda : Ahora comprendo todo… Te diré una cosa Morita… no eres lo suficientemente hombre para estar con Yuki… ella no quiere a los idiotas como tu… porque solo estorban…

Morita : ¡Cállate!

Dijo éste corriendo hacia Tsunoda para dar un golpe, pero Tsunoda con gran facilidad le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago haciendo que este cayera al suelo sin aire, Tsunoda puso su pie sobre el muslo de Morita para que esté no se parará.

Tsunoda : Si tantas ganas tienes de pelear conmigo hagamos lo, en el torneo del almacén. Podría destrozarte aquí mismo, pero la victoria no sería disfrutable. También invita a tu amigo… el no mostró toda su fuerza, ya que una perra le intoxico… quiero pisarte a ti y a ese imbécil…mas te vale que vayas.

Morita Jodete.

Tsunoda : Jejej.

Dijo éste antes de darle una patada en la cara a Morita, para luego largarse.

Tsunoda : Una cosa más… quédate con la perra y su madre… ya acabe con ellas… encontré alguien mejor.

En ese momento la lluvia comenzó desatarse y Morita intentó acercarse a Yuki quien aún seguía adolorida por el golpe.

Morita : ¿Estas bien Yuki?

Yuki: Coff…eres un idiota… no debiste aceptar.

Morita: De una vez por todas acabaremos con esto.

Yuki: No lo entiendes… Tsunoda mi tendrá piedad y si lo acaban el…

En ese momento Morita beso a Yuki quien sólo se sorprendió.

Morita : No dejaré que te hagan daño.

Yuki: Morita…

Morita : Tenemos que irnos… la lluvia nos hará daño.

Morita : Morita antes de eso… tengo algo que confesarte.

Morita enseguida cambio su expresión amable a seria, para escuchar. Mientras en la casa de los Komuro, tocaban la puerta por lo que la pequeña Kokoro abrió la puerta feliz mente.

Kokoro : ¡Hola!... ¿Eh?... ¿Diga?

Enfrente suyo se encontraba Saeko con un paraguas.

Saeko : Hola, se encontrara Komuro.

Kokoro : Ah… si un momento por lo mientras pasa.

Saeko : Gracias.

Rápidamente Kokoro subió a la habitación del castaño quien se encontraba en su cama reposando, para luego bajar con Saeko, quien en seguida se levanto del sillón en el que se encontraba.

Takashi : Hola.

Saeko : Hola, ¿Cómo estás?

Takashi : Bien. ¿Y tu?

Saeko : Bien, todo tranquilo.

Takashi : Okey. ¿Gustas un vaso con agua?

Saeko : No, gracias, estoy bien, solo quería ver como te encontrabas.

Takashi : Todo bien, por ahora.

Saeko: Me alegro.

Takashi : Claro que si. Ahora solo debo reposar un rato y luego todo estará bien.

Saeko : Eso espero… en la escuela todo el mundo esta hablando de tu pelea y… no son cosas muy buenas que digamos.

Takashi : No me interesa lo que me digan. No vivo de la boca de las personas.

Saeko : ¿Al menos piensas defenderte?

Takashi : ¿Para que? Solo obtendré más problemas.

Saeko : Pero…

Takashi : No pienso hacerlo.

Saeko : ¿No te molesta eso Takashi? ¿No te molesta que un imbécil te pisotee de esa manera? ¿No sientes nada por lo que paso? ¿No siquiera un poco de ira?

Takashi : No. No tengo por qué sentirlo, la batalla acabó cuando él me rompió el brazo. No tengo nada más que decir y no me interesa lo que digan los demás.

Saeko : ¡Pero a mi si!

Takashi : ¿Eh?

Saeko : Solo se la pasan hablando de como te humilló y yo… no lo soporto… me voy a casa… espero que te haya dejado con las cosillas bien rotas para que no fueras más a la escuela.

Dijo la joven peli morada antes de tomar su abrigo y abrir la puerta.

Takashi : No lo sé. Lo tendré en cuenta.

Saeko: Baka.

Con ello Saeko salió de la humilde morada para regresar a casa, mientras Takashi solo regresó a su habitación para descansar.

Una semana paso, era miércoles Takashi regresó a clases aún en un estado malo con su brazo vendado y sujetado, éste se encontraba pálido y cansado, durante las clases no hablo con nadie, no habían ido Morita, Hirano y Yuki al colegio, Takashi aún quería estar solo por lo que incluso en el receso éste se había ido a las gradas solo, el día estaba oscuro y nublado. En ese momento Saeko había aparecido enfrente de Takashi, quien solo bajó la mirada.

Takashi : ¿Saeko que haces aquí?

Sin decir una palabra Saeko abrazo a Takashi tiernamente.

Saeko : Lo siento. No me imagino lo que estas pasando… de lugar de apoyarte solo te reclame y te grite.

Takashi : Solo son golpes. Y por eso no te preocupes, ya mejorará.

Saeko : ¿Y eso que? No me agrada verte así.

Takashi : ¿Haz hablado con Saya?

Saeko : Lo último que hablamos fue por mensaje, ella dijo que estaba castigada y que no podría contactarse con nosotros durante un buen rato.

Takashi : Ya veo..

Saeko : Acerca de ti, bueno solo me dijo que te cuidara y que te quería mucho.

Takashi : Soy patético… la primera vez que salgo con Saya y termino peleándome.

Saeko : No tenias opción.

Takashi : Perdí… a pesar de ahora saber pelear.

Saeko : Yo no vi eso… peleas te bien hasta eso.

Takashi : ¿Estabas cercas?

Saeko : Solo lo sé por que me mostraron un video tuyo… al parecer mucha gente quiere golpearte.

Takashi : Que vengan, no me interesa.

Saeko : Lo harán, pero en el estado en el que estas no es bueno.

Takashi : Lo se.

Saeko : Entonces no hagas una locura.

Takashi : No pensaba hacerlo.

Saeko : ¿Si sabes que te voy a detener?

Takashi : Si, lo sé, por eso no lo voy hacer.

Saeko : Eso espero… quisiera ayudarte, pero no se como.

Takashi : Tranquila que esto lo superó, mientras me tome mi medicamento todo quedara bien.

Saeko : ¿Quieres que te ayude con los apuntes de la semana?

Takashi : Para mi eso bastaría.

Saeko : De acuerdo… te los llevo a tu casa más tarde.

Takashi : Gracias.

Con ello Saeko se sentó cercas de Takashi para que está misma se recargara en el hombro de Takashi. Las clases terminaron y Takashi se encontraba saliendo con Saeko, al parecer la lluvia se había desatado y ahora tenían que salir corriendo.

Saeko : Yo solo tengo un paraguas.

Takashi : Eh…bueno no hay problema yo puedo ir así.

Saeko : No puedes ir así en tu estado. Te pondrás peor. Tu llévalo en ese caso.

Takashi : ¿Cómo crees? Es tu paraguas.

Saeko : Pero yo no puedo dejarte así.

Takashi : En ese caso…

Minutos después ambos jóvenes se encontraban juntos compartiendo el mismo paraguas, Saeko se veía algo sonrojada y apenada por ello, mientras Takashi solo se decía así mismo lo idiota que es. Saeko como había prometido tenía que dejarle los apuntes a Takashi por lo que ella le acompaño a casa, al llegar ambos se quitaron sus sudaderas mojadas para cambiarse, Takashi le proporciono una playera de tirantes negra de su madre, y una toalla. Saeko al no tener nada que hacer le explico lo que tenia que hacer, poco a poco.

Takashi : (Demonios se que le queda muy Sexy esa playera de tirantes).

Fransua : (Cierto, ahora que lo pienso ella sería perfecta para darse un desliz).

Takashi : (¿Eres idiota? Ella solo es mi amiga?).

Fransua : ( No existen las amigas, solo las mujeres para disfrutar).

Takashi : (Idiota).

Saeko : ¿Entendiste?

Takashi : Claro que sí.

Saeko : De acuerdo, por que no pienso repetir de nuevo.

Takashi : No te preocupes por eso.

Saeko : Esta bien.

Dijo éste antes de comenzar a amarrar su cabello de forma de volar de caballo, mientras eso hacía automáticamente sus pechos destacaban y salían un poco más de lo normal, Takashi solo se idiotizo, Saeko enseguida se dio cuenta y se cubrió con sus manos.

Saeko : ¡¿Qué miras pervertido?! ¡Soy una mujer!

Takashi : ¡Ah! ¡Lo siento!

Saeko : Pervertido, deja de pensar en eso y mejor ponte a estudiar.

Takashi : ¿Y si mejor me vuelvo narco?

Saeko : ¿Y si mejor te golpeó?

Takashi : No por favor.

Saeko : Entonces estudia.

Takashi : Bien, bien. (Sin duda Saeko es… muy linda conmigo… ¿me pregunto a cuantos chicos le ha hecho favores así?). Oye Saeko ¿hay alguien que te guste mucho?

Saeko : No. Aún no.

Takashi : Ya veo.

Saeko : Pero… si hay un chico que me interesa.

Takashi : ¿En serio? ¿Quién?

Saeko : Te quedaras con la duda.

Takashi: Ash, ándale cuéntame.

Saeko : Que no.

Takashi : ¿Por qué no?

Saeko : Por qué… no.

Takashi: Ash. Bueno entonces continuemos.

Saeko : Oye ¿aún te duele tu brazo?

Takashi : Si, aún no me lo acomodan, es algo muy difícil de soportar.

Saeko : Si quieres puedo ayudarte a aliviarlo.

Takashi : ¿Cómo?

Saeko : Dejame ver.

Dijo su amiga mientras levantaba su brazo con cuidado para luego mirarlo a los ojos.

Saeko : Mírame.

Takashi : Okey.

En esos segundo observó a Saeko para ver sus ojos azules tan bonitos, Takashi se había acercado poco a poco a ella, para…

Takashi : ¡Ahhh!

Antes de hacer lo que el había pasado Saeko estiró su brazo para reacomodar el brazo de Takashi haciendo que este gritase de dolor.

Saeko : ¿Ya está?

Takashi : C-creo que…. Si..

Dijo éste apunto de llorar.

Saeko : Ufufufuf, si que soy buena. ¿Te ayudo a reacomodar otra cosa?

Takashi : No, aléjate de mi maldita loca.

Saeko : vale, voy por hielo, por lo mientras estudia.

Takashi : Si.

Luego de unas horas de estudiar, la lluvia cesó y comenzaba a salir un poco el sol, Takashi decidió llevar a Saeko a la estación, pero en ese momento a Saeko se le ocurrió una idea para levantar los ánimos de Takashi, ya que se encontraba triste ya que no había visto a Saya durante mucho tiempo.

Saeko : Vamos a un lugar divertido.

Takashi: ¿Estas segura?

Saeko : Si, vamos.

Con ello Saeko tomo de la mano a Takashi para llevarlo, pasando por el centro de la ciudad, el sol se había ocultado y comenzó la noche, ambos chicos disfrutaban de una película en el cine, ambos comían como glotones y veían la película, para luego salir e ir a recorrer la plaza completa corriendo, probando cualquier tipo de comida, mientras caminaban Saeko empujó a Takashi y este hizo lo mismo, durante un tiempo hacían lo mismo hasta que cayeron ambos encimados, en ese momento había varias personas comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de una canción de la canción Aventura – Obsesión. Saeko sin pensarlo dos veces tomó a Takashi para poder bailar, sin duda alguna Saeko bailaba muy bien, por lo que Takashi tenía que dejar de ser el bobo y sacó su lado de bailarín loco, casi durante una hora y media ambos habían estado bailando, por lo que decidieron mejor dejarlo por hoy. Pero Saeko aún seguía con energías y pido a Takashi ir al karaoke Takashi con las fuerzas que le quedaban acepto, ya en el karaoke, ambos pidieron una habitación privada para poder cantar, Saeko se encontraba feliz con Takashi y viceversa, aun que ellos solo fueran amigos Takashi sentía algo raro con Saeko, un presentimiento de que algo acabaría mal, mientras pensaba eso el turno de Saeko había llegado y comenzó a cantar la oreja de van Gogh – rosas.

El canto de Saeko era tan bonito que algo le decía a Takashi que era para el, además de que Saeko la cantaba con tal pasión que pareciese que ella era la cantante original. Ya era hora de regresar por lo que Takashi llevó a Saeko para que regresara a casa, ya en la estación.

Takashi : Bueno, Saeko no se como darte de nuevo las gracias.

Saeko : Ya te dije que no es nada.

Takashi : Deberás, espero pagarte este favor.

Saeko : Bueno ya me lo pagaste con ir conmigo al centro.

Takashi : Cierto, pero aún sigo en deuda contigo.

Saeko : Y sale con lo mismo.

Takashi : No se aun me falta algo que yo debería ayudarte.

Saeko : Bueno… hay una manera.

Takashi : Mira hay va el tren, lo vemos mejor mañana en la mañana.

¡Chu!

Un fuerte beso fue proporcionado por la peli morada, Takashi por su parte solo abrió sus ojos y su corazón comenzó a palpitar aun más fuerte. Un segundo después Saeko se despejó de él.

Saeko : Con esto me basta.

Takashi : Saeko…

Con ello la bella joven corrió a la puerta del metro para entrar y despedirse con su mano.

Saeko : Nos vemos mañana.

Takashi : Saeko…

Saeko : Mañana te paso el resto.

Con ello el tren comenzó a avanzar, mientras Takashi aún seguía encerrado en sus pensamientos, en el vagón Saeko se encontraba en una esquina agitada y con lágrimas en los ojos.

Mientras a espaldas de Takashi una chica peli roja solo observo la escena y sacó una lagrima tan triste que ni su propio rostro reflejaba la tristeza que eso a había provocado, pero decidió dar media vuelta y marcharse de ahí corriendo. Al día siguiente Saeko no se junto con el grupo, a dos les valió un comino mientras a Takashi y a Yuki les preocupo, se mantenían callados, mientras Takashi aún seguía preguntándose que fue lo de ayer, para poder complementar su desayuno el joven castaño fue a cafetería, durante el transcurso del camino se encontró con Saeko quien estaba recargada en una puerta, sin alguna expresión reflejada al percatarse de la presencia del castaño dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, Takashi apresuró el paso para alcanzarla y detenerla.

Takashi : Saeko… espera.

Saeko : Hola. ¿Qué tal tu día?

Takashi : Necesito que me aclares una cosa.

Saeko : Dime.

Takashi : Bueno… ¿por qué me besaste?

Saeko : Por Nada en especial.

Dijo rápido y en seco.

Takashi : ¡Claro que fue por algo especial!... Solo que… yo… no sabia que…

Saeko : ¿Qué cosa?

Takashi : Ya sabes.

Saeko : Simplemente lo hice para que pagaras tu deuda, solo déjalo así.

Takashi : Yo no puedo… me… gusto.

Saeko: Fue un simple beso Takashi… déjalo así… tu estas saliendo con Saya y yo… tu y yo solo somos simplemente amigos, no confundas las cosas…

Takashi : Espera Saeko.

Saeko : Será mejor que no te vea durante un tiempo… lo siento.

Dijo la bella joven antes de partir del lugar, mientras Takashi solo observaba como se iba lentamente.

El receso y las clases acabaron, Takashi tenía que ver a Saya, ya que nuevamente no la había visto durante una semana completa, acordado ir por ella y dejarla a su casa ya que ambos no podían salir así por así. El joven castaño esperaba a Saya en la entrada de su escuela mientras este veía su reloj, en ese momento una sombra se paro enfrente suyo, al ver quien era se encontró con Saya quien tenía el pelo corto hasta los hombros, al momento Takashi no reconoció a Saya, incluso pensó que era sólo una chica bonita más del mundo, pero no, era su novia.

Takashi : ¿Saya? ¿Eres tu?

Saya: Si.

Takashi : ¿Eh?... Hola.

Saya: Hola…em…Takashi ¿no ves algo diferente en mi?

Dijo avergonzada y con miedo, Takashi por su parte solo se quedó callado y miro de arriba hacia abajo a Saya, para notar su corte de cabello que era lo más evidente.

Takashi : Claro que sí. Te cortaste el cabello. ¿No?

Saya: (¡Ah!)… s-si. (pedazo de alcornoque eso es precisamente lo que más cambió).

Takashi : Te queda muy bonito.

Saya: (Ah imbécil dime algo más romántico). Si.

Takashi : Aún que…

Saya: ¿Eh?

Takashi : Me gustaba más tu cabello largo.

Saya : ¿En serio?

Takashi : Si, pero así eres lo doble de bonita que antes.

Sin poder evitarlo Saya se sonrojo y miro a otro lado. Minutos después ambos se encontraban en un café, sentado y conversando sobre su semana. En ese instante decidieron tener una cita, Takashi junto a Saya fueron al centro ya que se encontraba a unas cuantas estaciones de su ubicación, al llegar fueron a diferentes lugares y establecimientos, como último lugar para visitar fueron a un karaoke, Takashi para poder dedicar una canción a Saya decidió cantar una canción que representaba más o menos lo que el sentía por ella cuando no estaban juntos.

Cartel de santa La pelotona.

Viajo en silencio

y no expreso sentimientos

pero tu bien sabes

que te llevo aqui adentro

Cuando llega la noche

y es la hora de partir

voy viendo tu silueta

alejandose de mi

un profundo sentimiento

se apodera de mi cuerpo

y es que si no estoy contigo

es como si estuviera muerto

Tristeza se apodera

de mi mente y de mi alma

porque solo a tu lado

puedo conocer la calma

se viene mucho el tiempo

que no estas tu conmigo

pero me parece eterno

y me pierdo en le olvido

El viento me acaricia

y me recuerda tus manos

la brisa de la noche

me hace pensar en tus labios

el brillo de la luna

es igual al de tus ojos

sabes que sin ti

tan solo soy un despojo

Y aqui sobre mi cama

el aroma de tu cuerpo

que me mantiene vivo

y me eleva al firmamento

CORO

Eres lo mejor

que en vida ha pasado

te juro pierdo el rumbo

cuando no estas a mi lado

el viento me repite

tu nombre a cada instante

la brisa de la noche

me recuerda lo distante

Que se encuentran

tus labios

y yo sigo aqui

y yo sigo aqui

Cuando estoy contigo

cada dia es alegria

pero lejos de ti

me sumerjo en la agonia

del recuerdo de tus besos

y el sabor de tu saliva

despierto en las madrugadas

y abrazo una pinche almohada

deseando fueras tu

la que comparte mi cama

Te juro que estremezco

cuando no estas tu conmigo

qusiera mandarle al tiempo

poder hacer eternos

todos los momentos

en que me elevas al cielo

mi vida es codiciada

muchos quieren mi cabeza

la verdad no me preocupa

si la muerte se atravieza

con tal de estar contigo

juro resucitaria

para estar a tu lado

lo que te resta de vida

CORO

Eres lo mejor

que en vida ha pasado

te juro pierdo el rumbo

cuando no estas a mi lado

el viento me repite

tu nombre a cada instante

la brisa de la noche

me recuerda lo distante

Que se encuentran

tus labios

y yo sigo aqui

y yo sigo aqui

Saya quedo conmovida por la canción, por lo que ella solo correspondió a Takashi con un gran abrazo y beso en la mejilla, Takashi solo respiraba el olor del cabello de Saya mientras se acurrucaba en los brazos de Saya, minutos después ambos chicos se encontraban abrazados y esperando a la siguiente canción, mientras se divertían Takashi aún seguía pensando en Saeko por alguna razón, en ese momento cruzo el recuerdo del beso de Saeko con él, en ese momento Takashi miro a Saya y viceversa, Takashi poco a poco se acerco a Saya quien solo se sonrojo por la acción.

Saya: ¿Eh?... Oye Takashi… tienes un pelo en la nariz.

Takashi : (¡Ah!).

En la mente de Takashi todas sus personalidades habían caído de cabeza por las palabras de Saya.

Fransua : (¡Ah mi maldito orgullo quedó hecho añicos!).

Joshi: (¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierdaaaaaa!).

Enseguida Takashi se puso pálido y pareciese que no tuviese alma, mientras Saya solo salió al baño.

Saya: (Baka… intentabas besarme… aún no estoy lista para eso).

Ambos salieron del karaoke una hora más tarde, ambos se encontraban felices, a pesar de que Takashi era entre paréntesis ''perdedor ''se sentía feliz con Saya, eso forma parte de la vida de una persona, Takashi no podía pedir más, en un parque ambos observaban el atardecer.

Takashi : Saya… nunca hubiese imaginado estar contigo así.

Saya: Yo siempre lo soñé así…

Takashi : Cierto. Saya lo siento por lo de la fiesta…. Yo debí a ver ganado.

Saya: No te sientas culpable, lo único bueno es que estas bien y que aun sigues conmigo.

Takashi : ¿Aun? ¿Por qué lo dices?

Saya : Bueno… tu te casaras con alguien.

Las palabras de la peli Rosa hizo que Takashi recordará a Rei, ya que con ella había hecho una promesa.

Takashi : ¿Hablas de Rei?, no tengo nada, ya que con ella… después de lo que paso…. Yo…

Saya: No hablo de ella.

Takashi : ¿Entonces de quien?

Saya : Tu sabes, la chica de pelo azul… tu amiga.

Takashi : ¿Xenovia?

Saya: Si… ella me digo que tu… te casarías con ella cuando terminaras la universidad.

Takashi : ¡¿Eh?! ¿Cómo dices?

Saya : Es verdad… ella lo dijo con sus propias palabras y yo… ¡quiero saber si es verdad!

Takashi : ¡Es mentira!

Dijo éste al momento de abrazar a Saya.

Takashi : Ella miente. Yo ahora tengo solo ojos para ti Saya, no me importa Xenovia… solo te quiero a ti, haría lo que fuera necesario para poder protegerte y estar contigo, aunque llevemos casi dos semanas de novios puedo asegurar que yo te quiero a ti sobre todo lo demás, aunque la mejor chica esté enfrente mío, no se compara contigo, me enamore desde el momento en el que te volví a ver y el día que me besaste en la azotea de la escuela.. Aunque no estaba seguro de mis sentimientos yo ahora lo dijo con certeza… te amo…

Las palabras de Takashi hicieron que el corazón de Saya se en cojera y comenzará a temblar, para ella era como mil alabanzas, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y sus ojos querían llorar, solo correspondió a su tierno abrazo.

Saya: Takashi… no sabes lo feliz que me haces… te amo…

Takashi : Y yo a ti.

En ese instante ambos se separaron para mirarse a los ojos y acercarse poco a poco, hasta besarse, como si fuera la primera vez que besaran, para luego volver a mirarse.

Saya: Por eso… hagamos las cosa bien… yo…

Takashi : ¿Si?

Saya: Quiero que pases por mi todos los días a la escuela y también que borres a todas tus amigas.

Takashi : ¡¿Qué?!

Saya : ¿Acaso no puedes?

Takashi : No es que no quiera si no…que es algo complicado.

Saya : ¿Por qué lo dices?

Takashi : No puedo borrar a todas mis amigas, Saeko y Yuki son parte de ellas.

Saya : ¿Pondrás a tus amigas sobre tu novia?

Takashi : ¿Eh?... No.

Dijo éste resignado, con ello Takashi solo se recargo en el barandal de fierro que había cercas, mientras Saya se ponía a lado del chico.

Saya : Otra cosa más.

Takashi : ¿Dime?

Saya: Quisiera que evitarás pelear. No te quiero ver lastimado…no de nuevo.

Takashi :… Esta bien… lo haré… cambiare.

Saya : Te lo agradezco.

Takashi : Si.

Dijo éste antes de abrazar a Saya. Para poder concluir su platica y regresar a casa.

Dos días después Takashi se encontraba entrando a un local de café, sentándose al fondo y encerrado en sus pensamientos, viendo la foto de Saeko y de Saya en su celular, en ese momento una mesera se acerco con el para servir su orden.

¿? : ¿Le puedo pedir su orden?

Takashi : Claro que-… Rei…

Rei: Takashi.

La joven pelirroja estaba enfrente del muchacho quien sólo quedó sorprendido por su encuentro inesperado.

Takashi : Rei… no sabía que trabajaba aquí.

Rei: Si, bueno… yo…

Takashi: Aguarda un momento…

Dijo éste levantándose de su silla y Acercándose a Rei quien sólo se alejo sonrojada, pero Takashi con su mano quito una parte del cabello de la pelirroja para ver un moretón demasiado horrible, enseguida cambio su rostro.

Takashi : ¿Quién lo hizo?

Fin del capítulo.

Bueno chicas y chicos de fanfic les doy las gracias por seguir mi historia. Para resolver sus dudas sobre que paso con Kakahi y con Saya cuando salieron huyendo de la policía pues solo les diré que pasaron cosas malas que dañara a Takashi, mientras también sobre el cambio de Luck de Saya es por lo mismo okey, Nos leemos en la siguiente. Les mando un saludo y un abrazo.

Att: Rick2017

Pensando en ti.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

Él amigo de mi confidente… encerrado en pensamientos.

La noche había llegado, en una mesa de comida Takashi esperaba a que terminase el turno de Rei. Minutos después ella había llegado, tomando asiento enfrente de Takashi.

Takashi : Explícame… Rei… quiero saberlo…

Rei : No tienes que saber nada Takashi… solo déjalo así.

Takashi : No, claro que no… no voy a permitir que mi amiga este de esta manera…

Rei: Takashi… ¿Por qué?... Después de lo que yo te hice aún tu…

Takashi : No lo malinterpretes… no quiero verte así…

Rei: Takashi…

Takashi : Bueno vámonos.

Rei: ¿A dónde?

Takashi : A tu casa.

Rei: No puedes ir… ellos…

Takashi : Así que fueron los chicos de la otra noche.

Rei: Si pero…

Takashi : Tranquila, no haré nada fuera de lo común, solo iré a dejarte, además, esta muy lejos y es muy peligroso estar sola a estas horas en la calle.

Con ello ambos tomaron un taxi para llegar a la casa de Rei, en ese momento un grupo de motocicletas llegaron al lugar.

Bajando el chico con el que había pelado Takashi antes, enseguida Rei se pudo enfrente de Takashi.

Rei: Por favor.

Tora : Quítate.

Takashi : Espera.

Dijo Takashi antes de arrojarle un rollo de billetes al chico y este lo tomó.

Takashi : Son en total 16 mil yenes… suficientes para dos meses. Quiero que dejen en paz a Rei durante esos dos meses, yo les iré pagando.

Tora: ¿Por qué lo haces?

Takashi : Pronto lo sabrás, por ahora solo lárgate y no vuelvas.

Tira: Okey, venía a darte una Paliza, pero veo que eres hombre de negocios. De acuerdo, nos vamos. Por cierto lo del golpe, yo no se lo hice. Se lo hizo su novio.

Takashi : ¿Quién?

Tora: Ya deberías saberlo.

Dijo éste arrancando su moto y yendo se a toda velocidad. Mientras Rei solo volteo a ver a Takashi, quien solo dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

Rei: Takashi… ¿Por qué? No debiste a ver pagado eso yo…

Takashi : Tu papá lo hizo…

Rei: ¿Qué?

Takashi : La razón por la que fui a tu trabajo fue por que tu papá ayer en la noche me envió un mensaje y me dijo que te entregará este dinero, él dijo que no quería volverte a ver así por deudas, también dijo que te mandaría dinero para que terminaras con tus estudios… aunque no lo diga… el te extraña mucho.

En ese momento Rei comenzó a desprender lágrimas de sus párpados, intentando soportar los gritos que quería desprender de tristeza, pero Takashi solo siguió su camino dejando a Rei sola, para que ella regresara a su departamento, pero ella corrió hacia el y le abrazo como una niña pequeña, Takashi decido girar para verla frente a frente, mientras se miraban mutuamente sus gargantas estaban asfixiando se y sus labios se llamaban entre sí, Takashi poco a poco se acerco a Rei, para darse un beso tierno que nunca se hubiera imaginado, para luego Takashi siguiera su camino dejando en un eterno silencio a Rei, mientras en su casa este se golpeaba con la pared en la cabeza.

Takashi : ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por quéeee?!

Dos días después este se encontraba regresando de una cita con Saya., mientras en la estación del metro, esperaban en la línea Takashi observa el otro lado de la línea, donde reconoció a una peli azul, con un mechón verde en su cabello, pero iba acompañada de un chico de cabellos fueros y con su chaqueta. Takashi cambió su rostro al ver a Xenovia con Tsunoda besándose. Takashi sintió algo de ira y disgusto, pero al estar con Saya no debía hacer nada, por lo que subieron en el metro para ir a su casa. Todo bien durante toda esa tarde se encontraba bien, hasta la noche donde Takashi tenía que hacer toda la tarea de Saeko y de él. A la mañana siguiente Takashi llegó con su amigo Morita y Hirano quien venía contento.

Morita : Por lo que veo estas ahora más feliz.

Takashi : Cierto, cierto Hirano. ¿Qué es lo que te puso tan feliz?

Hirano : Bueno…

¿? : ¡Koutha!

Una chica de cabellos güeros y de ojos azules se acercaba corriendo saludando a Hirano, al llegar abrazo a Hirano y lo beso. Morita por su parte se le cayó la quijada mientras Takashi solo se quedó observando feliz.

Morita : ¡¿Qué?! ¡Ella es..!

Hirano : Bueno ya la conocéis… ella es mi novia Asami.

Morita : ¡¿Queeeeee?!

Takashi : Ya te había tardado. ¿Dime Asami como te trata mi amigo Koutha?

Asami : ¿Hablas de Hirano? Pues bien. Me mantiene a tendida muy bien. Incluso toda esta semana falto para que estuviera conmigo. ¿Verdad Hirano?

Hirano : Jejeje si.

Takashi : Me alegro mucho por ti bro.

Hirano : Cierto Jajajajaja.

Morita : Chicos perdón por interrumpir su momento, pero tenemos clase.

Asami : ¡Cierto! Llego tarde a clase, nos vemos luego.

Hirano : Si, ve con cuidado.

Morita : ¿A dónde va? No tiene uniforme de escuela… no me digas que ella es universitaria.

Hirano : Algo así, ella es un año mayor que nosotros, va a un colegio militar.

Morita : ¿Qué? ¿Quiere ser militar o que?

Hirano : Se prepara para detective. Ahora ella está haciendo su primer caso. Pero obviamente tiene que seguir entrenando.

Morita : Ya veo.

Takashi : Vaya parece que te conseguiste el oro.

Hirano: Jajajajaja cierto, vine buscando cobre y encontré oro.

Morita : Maldito.

Dijo éste cabizbajo. En ese momento llegaron Saeko y Yuki.

Yuki : ¿Ora que tiene este bobo?

Morita : ¡Hirano tiene novia y yo no!

Dijo éste en lágrimas.

Yuki: Jajajajaja, que patético eres Morita, el gordito friki tiene más suerte que tu. Jajajajaja.

Morita : Cállate.

Mientras Morita abrazaba a Hirano y trataba de zangolotearlo, pero este no se movía nada. Mientras Takashi solo se quedaba observando a Saeko quien venía con su cabello recogido en forma de cabello, Takashi al quedarse observando así a Saeko la bella joven se dio cuenta y se sonrojo.

Saeko : ¿Q-que miras?

Takashi : Te recogiste el cabello.

Saeko : Ah… si.

Yuki : La hubieras visto hace rato, se hizo dos cometas se veía bien rara y chistosa.

Dijo burlona Yuki, mientras solo Saeko se sonrojo aún más y le tapo la boca a Yuki.

Saeko : No sabe lo que dice.

Yuki: Me ahogas.

Saeko : Bueno dejemos de hablar y mejor entremos a clases.

Dijo esta mientras caminaba rápido.

Takashi : ¿Qué le ocurre?

Morita : Si, ¿Qué ocurre?

Yuki: Tu deberías saberlo.

Takashi y Morita : ¿Yo?

Con ello Yuki dejo a los chicos para entrar al colegio. Tres horas después en la clase de la profesora Shizuka.

Shizuka : Okey, chicos un anuncio importante. El próximo martes no habrá clases, pero va a ver una excursión, para aquellos que quieran puntos extra en mi materia.

Todos: (Naaaa, para que).

Shizuka : En mi materia, en química y en informática.

Dijo ella poniendo su dedo índice en su barbilla, mientras a los alumnos quedaban con cara de sorpresa.

Todos: ¡Vamos!

Shizuka : Okey chicos, entonces dada más tendrán que depositar el dinero en la cuenta se la escuela y solo mostrarán su Boucher el dos días antes de la excursión.

Todos: ¡Si!

Con Saya.

Sensei : Iremos de excursión.

Saya : (¡¿Qué?!).

De regreso con Takashi, dos horas después los chicos se encontraban en su área habitual mientras comían, y conversaban.

Morita : ¡Si iremos de exclusión!

Hirano : ¿Por qué te alegra mucho?

Morita : Por qué iremos al estado.

Yuki: Tokio.

Morita : Exacto. Haya habrá muchas mujeres bonitas y hermosas, el paraíso para perder mi inocencia.

Takashi : En pocas palabras la virginidad.

Morita : ¡Si!

Yuki: Pedazo de bobo si que llegas a ser patético, ¿tu crees que te dejaran salir así por así?

Morita : ¿Quién dijo que pediría permiso? Takashi y yo saldremos a por unas chicas. ¿Verdad compañero?

Takashi : Bueno…

Saeko : ¡Para nada que te lo llevas!

Morita : ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué?

Yuki : Tarado ya lo olvidaste

Morita : ¿Qué cosa?

Saeko : Ya tiene novia, bobo.

Morita : Eso no lo deciden ustedes. ¿Verdad compadre?

Takashi : Bueno, estoy indeciso, podría no ir a la excursión e ir con Saya algún lugar.

Morita : ¡Traidor!

Hirano : Yo sigo aquí.

Morita : ¡Tu cállate! Tienes mujer también, no me hables.

Hirano : Sentido.

Yuki : Si, sentido éste. Saeko ¿por qué no lo consuelas?

Saeko : ¿Yo? … pero si yo ta tengo novio.

En ese momento Takashi tomaba un poco de su jugo y en ese momento lo escupió en la cara de Morita, para que luego los tres chicos gritaran a todo pulmón.

Todos: ¡¿Qué?!

Yuki : Supongo que no se enteraron.

Takashi : ¡Mi reacción de muestra eso!

Yuki: Bobos. Oye Saeko, ¿que no vendría tu novio?

En ese momento un chico había entrado por la puerta de la azotea, mostrando a un chico apuesto, de celos negro, peinado a los lados, inconfundible mente se diría que parecía un chico aspirante a modelo de marca. Ambos chicos solo se les cayó la quijada por la gran sorpresa que fue como sentí que te habían lanzado una piedra y tu la recibiese con la cara. En ese momento Saeko se había parado y se había acercado hacia el chico para Besarlo en los labios. Esto hizo que hirviera la sangre de Takashi, al igual que Morita quien sólo se quedó mirando a otro lado.

Saeko : Bueno chicos, déjenme presentarles formalmente a mi novio, Adashi.

Adashi : Mucho gusto.

Saeko : Ella es mi amiga Yuki.

Dijo la peli morada mientras presentaba a Yuki quien sólo se paro y puso una mirada coqueta.

Adashi : Que bonita eres, me alegro que Saeko se junte con gente de su clase. Cuídala cuando ya no esté yo. ¿De acuerdo?

Dijo el joven mientras tomaba la mano de Yuki y este le sonreía con la Típica sonrisa de dientes perfectos y clavos que parecían diamantes, mientras Yuki solo se separo de él.

Yuki : Si. Claro.

Mientras Takashi y Morita sólo contenían sus ganas de morder.

Morita : ¿Podemos matarlo?

Takashi : No en público.

En ese momento Adashi giro la cabeza y se acerco a Hirano, pero lo único raro era que Saeko iba a presentarle a Takashi, pero fue ignorado.

Adashi : Supongo que tu eres Hirano, el chico frío de la escuela. También conocido por ser cantante de Rap y el mejor gamer de todo Tokonosu.

Hirano : Jejeje, no es para tanto.

Adashi : Me encantaría hacer una partida de Halo y de Gears of war, fui uno de los 10 mejores en el ranquin de competencia de Gears y de Halo.

Hirano : ¡¿En serio?!

Adashi : Si, si.

Hirano : Okey me caíste bien.

Adashi : Si. Bien tu debes ser Morita.

Morita : Hola.

Dijo éste rápido y en seco.

Adashi : El chico virgen de la escuela.

Yuki : Ufufufuuff.

Morita : ¡¿Qué?!

Adashi : Es broma, es que por accidente escuche un poco de su conversación de hace unos minutos.

Morita : Ya veo.

Adashi: Da igual, lo siento. Eres Morita el chico más carismático de todos, sabes viejo si quieres te presentaría a María.

Morita: ¡¿La chica más guapa de tercer grado?!

Adashi : Si, claro, ella es mi compañera de clase.

Morita : ¡¿En serio?! Espera ¿Qué no tiene novio?

Adashi : Si, pero en este momento no tiene amante.

Morita : ¡¿Amante?!

Adashi : Si, según los chicos que me han contado. Ella es una bestia en la cama.

Morita : Ah…Ave maría…

Dijo éste mientras pensaba cosas pervertidas con esa chica, mientras solo Yuki le dio un coscorrón.

Yuki : ¡No pienses en cosas pervertidas enfrente mío!

Morita : ¡Pero no me pegues!

Adashi: Jajajajaja, son muy graciosos. Bueno por último es… Takashi Komuro.

Comentó mientras se dirigía con Takashi, quien solo lo observó.

Adashi: He escuchado mucho sobre ti, la verdad me sorprende tu manera de pelear, que casi es como la de un agente de la CIA, salvaste a una de las actrices más bellas de Tokonosu, alguien digno de respeto… pero… ahora que vi tu pelea contra Tsunoda me decepcione mucho, pero eso no es importante, eres amigo de Saeko así que no tengo de otra más que llevarme bien contigo.

Dijo éste mientras tendía su mano hacia Takashi, quien solo se mantuvo observando desconfiado a Adashi. Para luego darle la mano.

Takashi : Es un gusto.

Adashi: Okey, sentémonos por lo mientras.

Dijo éste ofreciendo a Saeko a sentarse a su lado, durante el receso se mantuvo platicando con todos, a excepción de Takashi el cual ignoraba por completo a pesar de que él estaba cercas de Adashi. El receso había terminado y Takashi se había ido con una cara molesta, en eso en el pasillo de la escuela Morita alcanzó a Takashi.

Morita : ¿Qué pasa Takashi? Te noto raro.

Takashi : No tengo nada, solo quiero regresar antes al salón eso es todo.

Morita : ¿No me digas que estas celoso de Adashi?

Takashi : ¿Disculpa? ¿Por qué estaría celoso de que este saliendo con Saeko? Con quien salga Saeko no me incumbe, no me interesa, solo soy su amigo.

Morita : Bueno, espero que no se convierta en lo contrario.

Takashi : Te veo en el salón.

Con ello Takashi se retiro dejando a Morita, durante el transcurso de la semana Adashi se había convertido parte del grupo, ya que se juntaba mucho con Morita, Hirano, Yuki y por supuesto que con Saeko. Mientras Takashi comenzaba a excluirse del grupo, él comenzó a pensar sobre su rendimiento en combate, ya que hace casi dos meses y medio que el no practicaba, sabía que la única manera de mantenerse en forma era volver a entrenar, por lo cual decidió meterse a un gimnasio y a clases de entrenamiento en box. El fin de semana había llegado y la gran alegría de Takashi era que se vería con Saya, a pesar de acompañarla por las mañanas y las tardes no le era suficiente estar con ella. Ambos estaban en el gimnasio, Saya esperaba a Takashi mientras lo observaba como una boba enamorada, mientras Takashi practicaba un sujeto se le había acercado, ese sujeto era Adashi.

Adashi : Veo que estas tu también aquí.

Takashi : Dijo lo mismo.

Adashi : ¿Por qué no entrenamos juntos?

Takashi : ¿Por qué no?

Adashi : Okey. Profesor por favor despeje el cuadro.

Con ello Takashi había subido al ring junto a Adashi, al sonar la campana ambos salieron de sus esquinas, Takashi extendió su puño en forma de una reverencia de respeto, Adashi admitió la acción para luego darle un golpe leve a Takashi, mientras Saya solo veía un poco preocupada a Takashi. Mientras Takashi y Adashi golpeaban y esquivaban, Adashi decidió hablar.

Adashi : Sabes, por aquí no hay muchos contrincantes, y he escuchado mucho de ti.

Takashi : Tu no me conoces.

Adashi : Claro que si, nos hemos movido por los mismos sitios.

Takashi : ¿Cuáles?

Adashi : Lo debería saber Saya y tu.

Takashi : ¿Cómo?

En ese momento Adashi con rapidez comenzó a golpear a Takashi con dos rectos, para luego darle un volado haciendo que Takashi quede en las cuerdas y comenzará Adashi a golpear, pero Takashi se quito de este y volvió a girar por el cuadrilátero, para luego dar un volado a Adashi y por último dar un volado al mismo dejándole un poco sorprendido por la fuerza de Takashi.

Adashi : Eres bueno. Ahora se por que Saeko habla mucho de ti.

Takashi : No se de que hablas.

Adashi : Mientras cogíamos susurro tu nombre.

Takashi : ¿Qué?

Adashi : Supongo que no lo sabes, pero le gustas a mi novia… eso me cabrea. Por eso…

En segundos éste dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago a Takashi haciendo que retrocediera, Adashi sin abstenerse comenzó atacar, hasta que tumbo a Takashi.

Adashi: Quiero que te alejes de Saeko.

Takashi : Idiota.

Para poder ganar, tenía que dejar de defender y aprender a atacar, con ello Takashi evadió los golpes de Adashi para golpear al chico, dando un giro a la situación de Takashi, en un momento inoportuno Adashi bajo su guardia para que Takashi le diera un fuerte golpe en el pómulo derribándolo al final, Takashi se puso encima de él para levantar su brazo y golpearlo, pero este se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Saya, Takashi lo que hizo fue contener el enojo.

Takashi : Lo siento, por el mal entendido.

Dijo éste antes de levantarse y bajar del ring. Ya afuera del gimnasio Saya abrazaba a Takashi, en ese momento un grupo de motocicletitas habían llegado al lugar y rodeando a la pareja, por lo que Takashi solo puso enfrente de Saya. En eso un hombre bajo de su moto negra de carretera y le lanzó un pergamino a Takashi.

Takashi : ¿Qué es esto?

¿? : La invitación para la gran pelea.

Takashi : ¿Cuál pelea?

¿? : ¿Tu eres Takashi Komuro?

Takashi : Si.

¿? : Tu has sido invitado por la recomendación de dos chicos.

Takashi : ¿Quiénes?

¿? : Un chico de cabellos güeros. Ya deberías saberlo.

Dijo éste subiendo a su moto y comenzar a avanzar junto a su grupo. Saya por su parte solo se preocupo por Takashi, en ese momento Takashi reviso el documento.

Saya : ¿Qué dice?

Takashi : Dice que estoy invitado a concursar por el campeonato del mejor peleador de Tokonosu.

Saya: ¿Pero por que te invitaron? ¿Quién lo hizo?

Takashi : Yo se quien.

Dijo Takashi comenzando a caminar junto a Saya, minutos después ambos entraron a un gimnasio donde estaba Morita saliendo del mismo.

Takashi : Morita.

Morita : Takashi ¿Qué haces aquí?

Takashi : Quiero que me expliques esto.

Dijo mostrando la invitación, cambiando Morita su cara de confusión.

Morita : Takashi déjame explicarte…

Takashi : Dímelo entonces.

Morita : Lo hice para que destroces a Tsunoda.

Takashi : ¡¿Qué?!

Morita : Si, Tsunoda –

Takashi : Morita te había dicho que no soy tu arma o tu manera para hacer fama.

Morita : No, no lo hice por eso.

Takashi : Me importa una mierda tu razón, no participaré y ni siquiera se te ocurra hablarme de nuevo.

Morita : Takashi.

Takashi : ¡A la mierda!

Dijo éste dejando a Morita, en ese momento un balón de basquet golpeó en la pared de la entrada, Takashi y Morita giraron su vista para observar que Tsunoda estaba con su pandilla jugando basquet bol.

Tsunoda : ¡Hey Komuro! Ya estas entrenando para poder entrar al torneo. Espero que me des una batalla genial, ya que la última vez no me rendiste nada.

Takashi : Entre tu y yo no hay nada que decir ni hacer, tu ganaste déjalo así.

Saya : Takashi, vámonos.

Dijo la peli Rosa tomando de la mano a Takashi.

Tsunoda : Si has caso a lo que te dice tu novia… al fin y a cabo ahora se que eres un cobarde, por eso morirán todos a los que tu quieres.

Dijo éste de forma burlona, Takashi por su parte solo soltó su mochila y se dirigió con trabajo Tsunoda para dar un golpe con su mano al igual que Tsunoda, a pocos centímetros de compactar sus puños un hombre llegó con mucha velocidad tomando a Tsunoda por el brazo y lanzando lo al suelo, mientras a Takashi solo lo tiro al suelo con una llave en el cuello. El aspecto del sujeto era de un hombre de unos 30 años, con barba de cadena y cabello de color castaño, por sus fachas se diría que era un entrenador.

¿? : No peleas en mi gimnasio.

Takashi : ¡Suelte me!

Tsunoda : En este momento lo acabo.

Dijo Tsunoda levantándose corriendo hacia Takashi, pero el hombre que tenía sujeto a Takashi le soltó y con su mano derecha tomó el pecho de Tsunoda, y con su pie derecho hizo que cayera Tsunoda de espaldas, para luego arrojarlo, enseguida se alzó y corrió hacia el sujeto, para lanzarle diferentes golpes, pero el señor los esquivaba con gran facilidad, para luego con dos dedos diera un golpe en las costillas de Tsunoda y dar en su brazo izquierdo en el músculo y para luego dar en el cuello haciendo que Tsunoda cayera al suelo abrazado de dolor.

¿? : Quiero que te largues Tsunoda. ¡Ahora!... Y ustedes también.

Dijo dirigiéndose a los chicos de su pandilla quienes comenzaron a recoger sus cosas y salir de ahí con Tsunoda inconsciente. Takashi junto a Saya se acercaron al sujeto quien platicaba con Morita.

Takashi : Gracias, por su ayuda.

¿? : No hay problema, solo les voy a pedir que no vuelvan a mi gimnasio, si es que no quieren entrenar.

Takashi : Si, en verdad lo siento.

Dijo éste haciendo una reverencia.

¿? : Esta bien, no hay problema por el momento. Me ha dicho tu amigo que tu fuiste provocado por Tsunoda por lo de una pelea.

Takashi: ¿Eh?... Bueno…

Dijo Takashi observando a Morita quien solo bajó la cabeza.

¿? : También me comentó que no quieren entrar al torneo.

Takashi : Eso…

¿? : Si, no quieres hacerlo no lo hagas, les diré a los directivos que no participarás y-

Takashi : Participaré… lo haré.

Dijo éste con confianza y mirando a Morita quien solo levantó la cabeza.

Takashi : Morita, lo siento, fue un error a verte dicho eso… voy a entrar y le vamos a patear el trasero a ese idiota de Tsunoda.

Dijo éste ofreciendo su mano a Morita quien enseguida la estrecho ya brazo a Takashi.

Morita : ¡Claro que sí! ¿Qué harías sin tu mejor amigo?

Takashi : Sería feliz.

Morita : Bobo.

Todos: Jajajajaja.

¿? : Bueno chicos les dejo, tengo que volver al trabajo, Morita descansa mañana practicaremos más.

Morita : Si, sensei.

Takashi : Gracias de nuevo por detener la pelea, sensei.

¿? : Dime Gamboa.

Takashi : ¿Gamboa?

Gamboa : Si, sale chicos les veo luego.

Dijo éste retirándose de ahí, mientras el grupo de chicos solo regresó a su casa. Otro día había llegado a su fin, de nuevo iniciaron las clases, Takashi se mantenía al margen y a distancia de Saeko quien intentaba acercarse a Takashi, pero este mismo se alejaba, no por que Adashi se lo había pedido, si no simplemente por que Saeko misma se lo había pedido días antes.

Takashi estaba con los chicos en el patio disfrutando del sol y la brizna del aire, Takashi encerrado en sus pensamientos solo cerró los ojos. Al volver abrirlos este ya estaba en el autobús rumbo a Tokio.

Sin más el grupo había llegado a Tokio, mientras los otros estaban jugando y riendo Takashi se mantenia ausente en sus pensamientos solo callado y viendo el museo al que habían ido visitar, mientras Saeko sólo le observaba de manera triste. Mientras Takashi veía un mural de una leyenda antigua Saeko aprovecho y se acerco.

Saeko : H-hola.

Takashi : Hola.

Saeko : Es bonito.

Takashi : Si, más por la leyenda. Trata básicamente de dos amantes, son dos jóvenes de distintas naciones enemigas se enamoraron, a pesar de que ambos tenían pareja, la chica estaba comprometida a casarse con otro joven, mientras el joven de la nación enemiga estaba confuso sobre su amor, además de que estaba casado con otra bella joven, ya que estaba entre dos personas, pero una noche ambos se encontraron e hicieron el amor, para concluir el joven de la nación enemiga dejó a su esposa y decidio vivir con su amante e intentaron huir de su país natal, pero fueron traicionados y ejecutados, mientras la espada del joven para consolar su alma se relaciono con otro hombre.

Saeko : Es bello.

Takashi : Si… morir con la chica que amas… dicen que sí rezas a la luna ella te protegerá hasta del mismo señor tiempo, para que estés con él amor de tu vida.

Saeko : Es muy bello… Takashi…

Takashi : ¿Si?

Saeko : Lo siento por lo de Adashi, el me contó lo que pasó en el gimnasio y yo… no tenía idea de eso… por favor perdóname.

Takashi : Si, no hay problema con eso, nada más cuídate y ya.

Saeko : G-gracias.

Takashi : Bueno, Saeko por lo mientras vamos con los demás, si no, acabarán dejándonos.

Saeko : Cierto, vamos.

Dijo la joven peli morada antes de tomar la mano de Takashi y correr con su grupo que los habían dejado un poco atrás. Durante unas horas ambos estaban recorriendo todos los museos de Tokyo, ya era hora de comida y Takashi regresaba del baño, pero al pasar a lado de una puerta esta misma fue abierta y Takashi fue arrastrado de golpe, obviamente este intento defenderse, pero se dio cuenta que era Yuki quien lo arrastró adentro de la habitación.

Takashi : ¿Yuki? ¿Qué haces?

Yuki : Necesitaba hablar contigo.

Takashi : ¿Qué ocurre?

Yuki: Mira Takashi… es algo complicado vale… solo mantén la calma.

Takashi : Okey…

Yuki: Takashi… quiero que rescates a Saeko.

Takashi : ¿Qué? ¿De qué?

Yuki: Quiero pedirte que rompas con Saya.

Takashi : ¿Cómo dices?

Yuki: Si, quiero que rompas con ella y quiero que hables con Saeko para que deje a ese patán…

Takashi : ¿Por qué yo? No es que no me importe, pero es su relación. Además no puedo hacerlo, Saya yo… la amo.

Yuki: ¡¿Qué no lo comprendes?!... Saeko intenta… intenta…

Takashi : ¿Intenta que?

Yuki: Intenta olvidarte.

Takashi : ¿Eh?

Yuki: Ella… me confesó que tu le gustabas… pero cuando comenzaste a salir con Saya ella… estaba muy triste… tan triste que esa sonrisa que les da a todos es tan falsa que me da náuseas… ella busco a alguien más para olvidarte, por que se estaba volviendo loca… por eso… te pido esto Takashi, ella te necesita más que nunca… te lo pido…. Yo haré lo que quieras por ella… incluso me a costaría contigo si es necesario, pero por favor… Takashi, te lo imploro…

Dijo la chica con lágrimas en los ojos y abrazado a Takashi con su blusa desamontonada.

Bueno chicos gracias por leer nos vemos en la siguiente


	14. Capítulo 14 Un sentimiento de confusión

Capítulo 14.

Hola amigos de fanfiction, aquí les traigo el capitulo 14 de mi historia, antes de empezar responderé algunas preguntas.

Para Eduardo Morales: Gracias bro, por tu apoyo y administración, en lo de Saya y Takashi bueno si te voy a fallar en algo, pero tranquilo que esto solo es el comienzo. En verdad te doy muchas gracias por tu reconocimiento es mucho para mi la verdad, espero que disfrutes este capitulo y que comentes que te pareció.

Para inuyashadaiyoukai : Hola bro me da gusto que que comentes nuevamente sobre mi historia, para resolver lo que me habías pedido bueno aquí te dejo algo con lo que cambiaras de opinión acerca lo de Saeko y Adashi, también he pensado mucho lo que habías dicho sobre la relación entre los dos y que le dijo que tuvieron sexo, si bueno hay que ser sinceros con eso, es una historia muy apegada a la realidad, y es que si la verdad a mi si me gustaría que todas las chicas con las que estuviera siempre sean vírgenes, pero no hay mujeres que se encuentren todos los días, lo de Saeko mmm pues es más como para ponerlo en celos a Takashi en mi punto de vista, pero se que este capitulo te gustara y terminará con tu odio que te provocó el capitulo anterior.

Sin más que decir Comencemos.

Yuki aún seguía abrazada a Takashi, mientras escurrían lágrimas sobre los ojos y el pecho de Takashi, quien por su parte solo abrazo a Yuki.

Yuki : Takashi… te lo imploro… ayuda a Saeko…

Takashi : Yo…

Yuki: Si, lo haces… haré lo que quieras… te daría el mejor revolcón de tu vida… pero por favor… ¡Salvarla!

El joven pelirrojo aún seguía absorto en sus palabras, encerrado en sus pensamientos y analizando lo que ocurre… en ese momento Yuki giro la mirada hacia él, sin abstenerse se besaron apasionadamente, Yuki comenzó a quitarse su camisa blanca que tenía para luego abrazar al joven quien tomó su cadera en manos y la subió a la altura de su abdomen y azotarla contra la pared y gimiendo al mismo tiempo, mientras se besaban y se frotaban sus conductos placenteros Takashi solo pensaba en la figura de Yuki, la forma de su pecho, abdomen y cadera, mientras la besaba por su cuello y recorriendo su cuerpo, comenzó a escuchar risas de niños y de niñas, nuevamente comenzaron a brotar recuerdos como el día que estaba con Andrea en el hotel, pero comenzaron a cambiar las risas de niños y niñas por risas de Saya y de sus amigos, recuerdos donde ellos disfrutaban su felicidad mientras estaban con ellos, donde Takashi se enfoco en el rostro de Saya quien sólo le sonreía, por lo que abrió los ojos y se alejo de Yuki.

Yuki : ¿Qué ocurre?

Takashi : ¿Por qué?... ¿Qué estoy haciendo?... Saya… yo… te amo…

Las palabras del joven castaño hicieron que Yuki solo bajara la mirada y comenzará a recoger sus cosas, ya que se encontraba sin brasear, Takashi por su parte solo tomo su abrigo y abrió la puerta, para recargarse en el marco de la puerta.

Takashi : Yuki… no es necesario que me des algo a cambio, Ayudare de igual forma a Saeko, por que es mi amiga… no quiero que te humilles así Yuki… además… Morita te sigue esperando, será mejor que no lo dejes de lado…

Las palabras de Takashi conmovieron a Yuki al grado de comenzar a llorar, pero está rápidamente se limpio las lagrimas para dar una sonrisa.

Yuki : Gracias.

Con ello Takashi salió del lugar lo más rápido posible, para llegar con los demás y comenzar de nuevo el recorrido, Takashi se mantuvo ausente en sus pensamientos mientras recorría el museo, pensando en dos cosas Saya y Saeko. La noche había llegado y era hora de dormir, al ser de preparatoria no necesitaban que los llevarán a acostar, pero tampoco dejarían que estuvieran fuera de control, los alumnos se encontraban en un hotel apartados de las chicas, mientras otros estaban platicando y jugando, Hirano y Morita estaban jugando en su computadora, mientras Takashi estaba intentando dormir, después de unas horas se fueron a dormir. Mientras en el hotel de las chicas, todas sin excepción se encontraban jugando y charlando, Saeko por su parte tomó a Yuki para llevarla a un lugar con menos ruido y personas.

Saeko : Yuki… necesito un favor.

A la mañana siguiente, los alumnos continuaron su viaje. El viaje duró otros dos días, y ya había terminado y era hora de regresar a casa, ya en la parada de autobuses Takashi iba camino a su casa mientras veía la luna y pensaba en Saeko, recordando que se divirtió mucho con ella en la excursión, mientras miraban los museos, platicaba sobre su historia, en un momento dado pudieron apreciar y recorrer Tokio por un gran festival, como era de esperarse vieron el espectáculo de los fuegos artificiales. El sonido de notificación su celular al verlo vio fotos del viaje que había tomado Morita, selfies, fotos individuales y fotos grupales, donde todos estaban abrazados felizmente, en una de ellas estaba solamente abrazados Saeko y Takashi, enseguida sintió melancolía y una enorme confusión, inesperadamente llegó una llamada de Saya, por lo que decidió atender la llamada.

Takashi : Hola, amor.

Saya : Hola, ¿Cómo estás?

Takashi : Llegando saliendo de la parada de autobús.

Saya : Que bien… oye Takashi.

Takashi : ¿Si?

Saya: Me enteré lo que ocurre con Saeko.

Takashi : ¿Qué cosa te dijo?

Saya : Lo de su novio.

Takashi : ¿Qué tiene?

Saya: Me enteré que la está engañando y que tu le apoyas.

Takashi : Ah, si es algo cierto, pero nada más le estoy dando consejos, no es nada malo.

Saya: Si, lo sé, solo que….

Takashi : ¿Qué ocurre?

Saya : Nada… no es nada.

Takashi : ¿No estarás celosa verdad?

Saya : No, para nada, ella solo es tu amiga y ya, y no va a pasar nada más…

Takashi : Si, no te preocupes por eso Saya, solo tengo ojos para ti.

Saya: Si, lo sé.

Takashi : Bueno te hablo después, bye.

Saya: Bye.

Con ello el joven chico colgó el teléfono para poder seguir su camino, pero lo que había hablado con Yuki acerca de Adashi hizo que se preguntara ¿Qué solución podría a ver con eso?, hablar con Saeko era poner tu juego de cartas en la mesa sin saber como jugar, por lo tanto debía preguntarle al mismo Adashi, o más bien hablar con él, sabía que esto no acabaría de la mejor manera, al no saber el paradero de Adashi tenía que investigar su hogar, al llegar a fin de semana tendría que esperar a regresar a clases y planear como , ese día no pudo dormir, el recuerdo de Saeko con él no le dejaban descansar, en un momento inoportuno el beso que ambos se dieron hizo que esté se excitara, sus labios levemente pintados de rosa pasaron de ser un recuerdo a algo físico, sentía que los besaba y que Saeko estaba en su cama, Takashi no aguantaba esta excitación, cediendo a auto complacerse, minutos después éste estaba solo mirando al techo, para luego cerrar los ojos. Al regresar a clases Takashi no tuvo oportunidad de poder siquiera hablar con Saeko ya que comenzaron las evaluaciones, sin tener oportunidad de poder hablar sobre eso, una semana entera de exámenes y trabajos estaba pasando, más otras dos de evaluaciones, Takashi aun seguía con el pendiente a pesar de estar más ocupado, durante ese tiempo pasó varias cosas, una semanas después éste fue invitado a una piscina con todos sus amigos, así el aprovecharía y le diría a Saeko lo que le contaron. Ya en la piscina, este veía adentro de la piscina a su amiga Saeko hablando felizmente con Saya en una de las mesas, esto hizo que se sintiera algo furioso.

Takashi : (¿Cómo carajos no se da cuenta de que la está engañando? )

En ese momento Morita apareció para tomar a Takashi y someterlo bajo el agua, para luego dejarle.

Morita : Hoy estas muy tenso.

Takashi : Cállate, el que debería estar tenso debería ser otro. Faltase toda la semana ¿por que?

Morita : Bueno, es algo difícil de explicar veras-

Yuki: ¡Morita! Te llaman por teléfono.

Morita : Perfecto, ven conmigo.

Takashi : ¿Eh?.

Con ello Morita salió rápidamente del agua para poder ir a tomar su teléfono, donde el nombre del usuario de la llamada entrante decía curiosamente ''¡amor! ''

Yuki: ¿A quien llamas así?

Morita : A mi novia.

Yuki y Takashi : ¡¿A tu que?!

Morita : Hola. Si estoy aquí en la piscina, ¿ya llegaste?... Que bien, entonces te veo aquí en la entrada. Adiós.

Dijo éste antes de colgar, mientras Takashi se intentaba reacomodar su quijada, mientras Morita fue rápidamente a la entrada para atender a una persona, para luego regresar con… Shizune.

Takashi y Yuki: ¡¿Shizune?!

Shizune : Hola.

Morita : Ya se habían conocido a hora que recuerdo. Bueno de nuevo les presento, Shizune ellos son mis amigos, el chico con cara de burro es mi amigo Takashi.

Shizune : Un placer.

Takashi : Igual.

Morita : Y ella es-

Yuki: Soy Yuki, ¿me permites un momento a Morita? Gracias.

Dijo está antes de arrastrar a Morita unos metros más lejos de Shizune.

Yuki: Oye idiota ¿Qué carajos haces?

Morita : ¿Perdón?

Yuki : Shizune no es tu novia.

Morita : Si, lo es.

Yuki: Mentira.

Morita : ¿Quieres ver?

Dijo éste mientras se acercaba a Shizune quien solo se quedó esperando inocente a Morita para luego darle un beso y corresponderle al momento, mientras a Yuki se le cayó la quijada.

Takashi : No que no Yuki.

Dijo éste en un tono burlo a Yuki, con ello volvieron a comenzar a jugar en el agua, después de un rato Takashi y Morita se sentaron para poder descansar unos minutos, mientras flotaban sus pies en el agua.

Takashi : ¿Entonces?

Morita : ¿Qué cosa?

Takashi : Sobre Shizune. ¿Cómo fue que pasó a una extraña amiga a novia tuya.

Morita : Bueno… es algo complicado.

Takashi : Tenemos todo el día. Cuenta.

Morita : Todo comenzó por ese día… Takashi…

Takashi : Ya veo… (Los días anteriores, mientras me concentraba en mis estudios olvidaba los problemas que había en el grupo, en poco tiempo los sujetos que hacían burla a los débiles comenzaron a tener malos días, al igual que en mi grupo, Yuki y Morita tenían sus confrontaciones acerca de su ''noviazgo '' o eso creía Morita Yuki lo consideraba como su mejor amigos, lo cual a Morita no le gustaba para nada, hasta que Yuki confesó todo y acabo con las ilusiones de Morita, Hirano por su lado estaba bastante feliz con Asami, además que el oficialmente ya era un rapero en su cuenta de YouTube y con eso ayudó a Morita en la pre depresión que tenía Morita, yo sabía que debía ayudarle).

Flash back de Takashi. Semanas antes.

Morita y yo nos encontramos varados en el tráfico, ambos regresábamos del entrenamiento con el profesor Gamboa, a pesar de ser un entrenamiento de artes marciales mixtas, era pesado, Morita no sacaba toda su rabia que sentía. Mientras yo conducía su carro nuevo que había comprado, Morita tan solo se encontraba pensando molesto.

Takashi : ¿Estas bien?

Morita : Ella…

Dijo éste rápido y en seco, mientras recapitulaba los momentos buenos que tuvo con Yuki y a la vez veía el rostro de Tsunoda.

Tsunoda : Eres un perdedor, nunca podrás lograr vencerme, tienes miedo.

Yuki: Entiende… Morita… yo no te veo más que un amigo.

En un instante comenzó a recordar más a fondo su pasado.

Flashback de Morita.

En los años de primaria esté se encontraba feliz con su vida, día al día jugaba y disfrutaba sus momentos con su familia, Morita estaba contento con su familia, con su madre, padre y abuelo. Recibía el amor de su madre y los consejos de su padre y el consuelo y abrigo de su abuelito, los días alegres comenzaron a opacarse. Su padre había conocido el alcohol, en poco tiempo comenzó a hacerse un vicio incontrolable, al grado de siempre tener aliento y olor a alcohol, su madre al no aprobar esto lo corrió de la casa, Morita a pesar de ser un niño comprendía lo que pasaba, durante 4 años éste vivió con su madre hasta que… ella cayó rendida ante un cáncer pre terminal, así Morita perdiendo a su madre y quedando bajo a cargo de su abuelo quien lloraba la muerte de su madre, Morita había comprendido que la vida no era fácil, pero no todo estaba perdido ya que en el tiempo que estuvo con su madre ella le enseñó a siempre a sonreír por lo que él casi nunca le gustaba estar triste.

Una semana antes de que Takashi fuese con él a los entrenamientos tuvo una visita inesperada, esperando en la sala de su casa. Su padre había regresado. Como era de esperarse un silencio incomodo lleno la casa del joven carismático, mientras dormía su abuelito, Morita tuvo que atender a su padre.

¿? : ¿Acaso no ofrecen agua? ¿Qué no te enseñe a ser educado?

Morita : No, solo mi mamá me enseñó a ser educado, además no tengo que ser amable con invitados no deseados.

¿? : Soy tu padre, ten más respeto.

Morita : Ha si claro, lo olvidé, olvidé que eras mi padre, al igual que tu olvidaste que tenias familia.

¿? : Lo hice para alejarme de tu madre ella-

Morita : Eso no justifica nada.

¿? : Se que tienes una mala idea de mi hijo yo-

Morita : ¿Una mala idea? Estas muy equivocado, se la verdad de ti, se que eres un puto alcohólico hijo de perra que abandono a su familia y a su hijo de siete años, solo para formar otra familia…

¿? : No es verdad…

Morita : Mentiroso, yo mismo lo vi, me escape de casa a los nueve años para ir a verte a media noche en el frío de la lluvia solo para que yo viera… otra familia que tu ya habías formado, después de que te habías ''habilitado '' de tu estado de alcohólico. Recuerdo como golpeaba a mi mamá y humillabas a mi abuelito.

¿? : Yo ya deje esa vida. Lo hice por ti.

Morita : ¿Por mi? ¿Hiciste esto por mi o por ti?

¿?: Busque el perdón de tu madre, yo les mandé a buscar y-

Morita : ¿Oh en serio?... ¿Qué te dijo tu informante?... ¿Te dijo como murió mi madre?... ¿Te dijo que mientras agonizaba de dolor me suplicaba a mi y a mi abuelito que la sumergiéramos en agua bendita a esperar que su dios la salvase?... ¿Te dijo que mi abuelito tiene tendencias suicidas y que dentro de poco morirá?... ¿Te dijo que cuando me en borracho me parezco a ti?... ¿Te dijo todo eso?... ¡Dímelo!

¿? : ¡No me hables así, soy tu padre y a mi me respetas!

Morita : ¡Cállate! ¡Deje de ser tu hijo desde aquel momento que cruzaste esa puerta y decidiste convertirme en un hijo bastado! ¡Eso soy! ¡Un puto bastado! ¡Y ahora quiero que te largues de aquí! ¡No eres bienvenido y nunca lo serás! ¡Largo!

¿? : Por favor comprenderme hijo, ya cambie, lo hice por ti.

Morita : No… no lo hiciste por nadie más que por ti… sabes una cosa… me caías un poco mejor cuando eras borracho, al menos te defendidas con huevos… no lo diré otra vez… lárgate.

Con ello el señor de mayor de edad salió de la sala solo para ver por última vez a su hijo.

Morita : Ya no soy ese niño pequeño que dejaste… no te necesito… ¡fuera!

Con ello el señor salió de la casa mientras la lluvia se desataba, mientras Morita, subió frustrado a su habitación para comenzar a golpear sin césar a un costal que estaba en la misma habitación, hasta que este cayó al suelo llorando.

Morita : Mamá… mamá… como te extraño…

Fin Flashback de Morita

Flashback de Takashi y Morita.

Mientras Morita recordaba eso un automóvil comenzó a tocar el clatson haciendo más estruendo, Morita recordó rápidamente cuando golpeaban a su madre y éste mismo le pegaba al costal, para luego salir del automóvil y dirigirse a la camioneta deportiva que estaba tocando el clatson, Takashi rápidamente salió para poder acompañar a Morita, quien se paro enfrente del automóvil, saliendo rápidamente cinco sujetos robustos de mismo automóvil.

Takashi : Morita tranquilo.

¿? : ¿Tienes algún problema?

Morita : Si, tengo un problema.

¿? : Vuelve a tu auto marica.

Morita : ¿Quién me va a obligar?

Con el fin de sus palabras empujó al sujeto que le había dirigido primero la palabra, pero recibió un golpe del segundo sujeto, pero esto no fue nada por lo que Morita dijo una patada al estómago del sujeto para luego irse con su primera víctima y tomarlo por las piernas y tirarlo al suelo para golpearlo, enseguida otros dos sujetos fueron en su ayuda, pero fueron detenidos por Takashi quien respondió con una patada a una cara de ellos, para comenzar a forcejear con el otro, Morita fue aprendido por la espalda por otro sujeto para quitarle de encima del otro sujeto, Morita enseguida dio un codazo a la cara para luego voltearse y arrojarlo al suelo con un rodillazo en los bajos, pero uno de los que estaban peleando con Takashi decidió taclearlo en contra de la camioneta para golpearle en las cosillas, Takashi por su parte, fue en su ayuda, pero fue tomado por el torso para arrojarlo en el coche de Morita, pero enseguida se recuperó para noquear al sujeto con una combinación de dos patadas y dos rectos, mientras Morita era apaleado por dos contra el cofre del automóvil, Takashi empujó a uno de ellos para evitar que vencieran a Morita, por otro lado Morita utilizo sus codos en contra de la cara del sujeto, dejando morado enseguida su pómulo, por último éste le dio una patada en el pecho para que este cayera al suelo, mientras Takashi esquivo dos volados del último hombre en pie para dar como último golpe dos volados y una patada a la cara del mismo hombre noqueándolo enseguida. Takashi nada más miro con ironía a Morita quien solo sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacia su auto.

Morita : Vámonos.

Canción de Chamilionaire-Rock Star.

Con ello ambos subieron al automóvil, lo único que no sabían era que personas les grabaron y enseguida lo subieron a todas las redes sociales, en poco tiempo el video comezón a subir a millones de visitas, llegando a la misma cantidad de visitas que obtuvo el video de Takashi contra los 8 sujetos, al día siguiente ambos caminaban por la escuela algo incómodos ya que todo el mundo nuevamente les observaba como si fueran estrellas, Morita tenía una bendita en su mejilla mientras Takashi una en su pómulo, ambos llegaron en silencio a su aula donde enseguida, Yuki corrió hacia Morita abrazandole y restregándole en su busto, mientras Hirano golpeó a Takashi en el brazo donde al primero toque este grito de dolor.

Fin canción.

Takashi : ¡Auch! ¡Eso duele!

Hirano : Díselo a los idiotas que les partieron el trasero.

En eso Saeko apareció.

Saeko : Vaya, ¿Qué ocurrió con ustedes? Parecen devastados.

Takashi : Ja, ja, que graciosa.

Yuki: No puedo creer que hayan golpeado a esos hombres.

Takashi : Sinceramente pensé que a Morita le darían una paliza.

Hirano : Pues ni tanto.

Yuki : Aún así, fue insensato de tu parte no detenerlo.

Takashi : ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? Él fue el que inició el problema.

Morita : Corrección, fuimos los dos. Cincuenta, cincuenta.

Takashi : Eso no es un consuelo.

Saeko : Bueno me alegro que hayan salido bien de la pelea, y que bien que te muevas aún mejor que antes, si te hubieran a apaleado ya te hubiese eliminado de mis amigos.

Takashi : Que honor Joder.

Saeko : Aprovecha, ufufuf.

Hirano, Morita Y Yuki: (Estos dos tortolitos).

Más tarde en el gimnasio.

Gamboa : Vaya, vaya, pero si son los chicos rompe madres de todo el barrio.

Takashi : Perdónenos señor Gamboa. No volverá a pasar.

Gamboa : Si, bueno, hoy quiero que ustedes dos padre cabrones piensen y recapaciten acerca de su error de acuerdo, hoy no entrenarán, mañana tampoco así que vienen hasta el fin de semana.

Takashi : De acuerdo.

Gamboa : Bien, les veo luego.

Con ello ambos salieron del gimnasio con una cara larga, pero al la vez aliviada, Takashi para ocupar su tiempo decidió llamar a Saya y ver que saliesen a lo que ella aceptó, Morita por su parte se fue con uno de sus amigos que por casualidad se encontró con él, mientras bebían sake en la banqueta éste pensaba en Yuki.

Morita : (Vaya vida que llevó).

¿? : Morita, ¿Quieres ganarte una pasta hoy?

Morita : Mmm… ¿De cuanto hablamos?

¿? : Más o menos unos 500 mil.

Morita : ¡¿Qué?! Es mucho dinero.

¿? : Pues si. Mira bro, aquí entre nos… hay un sujeto que vive en cercas de los suburbios de la ciudad y ya le vigile, hoy saldrá de la ciudad, así que podemos atracar hoy.

Morita : Mmmmm… no lo sé. Es algo arriesgado.

¿? : Si, viejo, pero imagina, con ese dinero cualquier chica se te pondrá en cuatro.

Morita : Em….

Más tarde, en una mansión gigantesca salían corriendo tres hombres con bolsas de dinero para luego parar en una casa rodante, donde enseguida repartieron el dinero, entre ellos estaba Morita quien ganó un poco más que los otros dos, por desactivar el sistema de seguridad de la casa, ganando en total más de medio millón, todos estaban también algo preocupados ya que era una gran cantidad de dinero, paso por la posibilidad de que esto fuera de algún capo o algo por el estilo, pero en esos momentos no pensaron más que en emborracharse y cogerse a mujeres, Morita al ser ya rico, éste llevó a dos chicas de cabello castaño para tener sexo en una de las camas de la casa rodante, uniéndose en dinero. 4: 00 am. Morita junto a su amigo había dejado la casa rodante y fue por un poco de cerveza, las chicas ya habían partido y el dinero había sido escondido, mientras caminaban borrachitos por la calle, Morita comenzó a hablar de Yuki.

Morita : Yo me la cogeré sobre todo ese dinero.

¿? : Simón a que si. Jajaja.

Morita : Brindemos bro.

Con ello ambos chocaron sus vasos, unos minutos después a ambos se les acabó, por lo que su amigo se fue por un poco más de cerveza, pero en ese instante un automóvil se acercaba a gran velocidad, Morita enseguida corrió para evitar que su amigo fuese atropellado, logrando salvarle, por otro lado el automóvil por su parte perdió el control y choco contra el muro de contención y otro automóvil, Morita enseguida corrió para ver si alguien seguía con vida, en el asiento del piloto se encontraba una chica de cabello rojo y tatuajes en sus brazos, era Shizune, Morita sacó del auto a Shizune para ponerla a unos metros lejos de ahí, Morita al ver a otros dos jóvenes decidió ir a ver si se encontraba bien, pero una fuga de gasolina hizo que el auto prenderla en llamas antes de que regresase Morita, sin tener otra opción comenzó a dar respiración de boca a boca a Shizune.

Morita : Respira. He Sasori ven acá pendejo, llama a una ambulancia.

Sasori : Vámonos a la chingada cabron.

Morita : ¿Qué?

Sasori : Ya no puedes hace nada esta muerta.

Morita : No seas imbécil, llama una ambulancia, rápido.

Sasori : ¡No! ¡No iré a prisión!

Morita : ¡¿De que putas madres hablas pendejo?! ¡No iremos a la cárcel, ayúdame carajo!

Sasori : ¡Lo siento!

Dijo éste antes de salir corriendo, dejando Morita a su suerte, Morita por su parte llamo a la ambulancia, mientras intentaba controlar a Shizune quien parecía que estaba convulsionándose. Al día siguiente, Morita esperaba en sala de espera para ver cómo estaba Shizune, para que luego ser atendido por el doctor encargado de Shizune, enseguida fue informado de la situación, Morita evidentemente adoptó la culpa de ser el causante del accidente, éste regreso a casa con su abuelito para descansar,, durante tres días este no fue a la escuela por ir a ver a Shizune, el único que sabía era Takashi, pero Morita le había implorando no contarle nada a nadie, durante ese tiempo, Morita iba a cuidar a Shizune e iba a entrenar, al cuarto día Morita entró a la habitación de Shizune, mientras ella dormía como una bella durmiente, Morita llevaba consigo unas rosas las cuales el entregó en un florero. Para matar el aburrimiento este tomó una libreta y comenzó a escribir canciones, mientras miraba a Shizune dormir.

'' A lo largo de 17 años busque unos ojos comprensivos.

No sólo besos y abrazos, buscaba lo que es un cómodo consuelo.

Bajaste del cielo en un resplandor. Hoy tan solo veo… tus labios, veo como surca sueños , mientras yo te sigo esperando, agobiado de un pasado, hoy me siento incompleto, eso es por ti… quiero decirte… que surquemos el cielo, más arriba, hasta llegar a ser los dueños del paraíso, ni asrael me detiene, tu eres mi más grande anhelo,… se que soy in inepto, se que no soy apto para tu atención, pero creme que por una simple mirada, yo dejo de respirar, aunque dios me lo prohíba . Mujeres hay miles, pero quien diría que tu tomarías presa mi vida, no hay ley, dios, ni rey que me impida volverte a ver, hoy le ruego a la muerte, que te deje quedarte, aunque me lleve a mi, quiero un momento de amor, contigo, aunque tus ojos no lo entiendan, regresa, haz que sepan mis emociones, que serás dueña de mis constelaciones, la que me muestra la luz de las estrellas aunque llueva, espero y sigo pensando en ti, como mi único respirar''

Durante horas Morita escribía y escribía canciones y poemas en papel, hasta que este se quedó dormido con la libreta en manos. Poco a poco abrió los ojos Shizune, solo para apreciar a Morita dormido con baba, enseguida observó las flores y las tocó, para poder transpirar su aroma y luego notar la libreta entre abierta, al ser muy curiosa decido tomar la libreta para comenzar a leer, después de un rato se sonrojo por lo escrito por Morita, algunas cosas le hacían reír y otras la hacían avergonzarse, las pequeñas risas que dejaba salir hizo que despertara a Morita, quien se ruborizo al ver a Shizune con su libreta.

Morita : Despertaste… me alegro mucho- eh… mi nombre es Morita.

Shizune : H-hola…encantada, soy Shizune. Oye Morita ¿me podrías explicar que ocurrió? ¿Por qué estoy en un hospital?

Morita : (Actúa normal a pesar de a ver tenido un accidente). Bueno Tuviste un accidente automovilístico.

Shizune : Ya veo, por eso me duele mi cabeza y mi pierna.

Morita : Ah no te preocupes, pronto mejorará. Llamaré a los doctores.

Shizune : Espera. Morita, quiero saber si alguien ah preguntado por mi.

Morita : ¿Eh? Bueno la verdad no…

Shizune : Ya veo…

Morita : Entonces llamaré a la enfermera.

Dijo éste antes de salir de la habitación y dejando a Shizune ahí, a los pocos minutos entraron los doctores para ver el estado de Shizune.

Enfermera: Okey, mi niña, por el momento estas estable, tienes algunas fracturas en tu brazo y en tu pierna, lo único que necesitas es reposo.

Shizune : Si.

Enfermera : Por cierto, tu novio es muy amable.

Shizune : ¿Novio?

Enfermera : Si, él todo el tiempo esta aquí, desde el inicio de horas de visita él está aquí. Es muy tierno.

Shizune : No es mi novio…

Enfermera : Ya veo, pensé que era tu novio. Llego contigo en la ambulancia.

Shizune : ¿En serio?

Enfermera : Si, el te salvo de morir. Un amigo dice que cunado llegó su equipo él mismo te daba respiración boca a boca, para que no entrarás en sock. Bueno si no es tu novio, entonces hazlo tuyo, estoy segura que te agradará.

Shizune : ¿Eh?... Si creo que si.

Enfermera : Bueno, descansa por lo mientras, llamaremos a tus familiares luego.

Shizune : No hace falta. Espere un segundo, ¿Cuánto será de esto?

Enfermera : Bueno eso si que esta difícil, más o menos son unos 6 mil yenes.

Dijo la enfermera mientras revisaba la su agenda de pagos.

Shizune : Hay… creo que si tendré que llamar a papá.

Enfermera : Aguarda… vaya, ya pagaron.

Shizune : ¿Cómo dices?

Enfermera : Si, aquí dice que hicieron la transferencia.

En ese momento Shizune quedó encerrada en pensamientos y comenzó a escuchar el latir de su corazón. Semanas después fue dada de alta y era hora de regresar a casa, acompañada por Morita, durante el tiempo que había pasado Morita y Shizune convivieron mucho, mientras se encontraban en el taxi, Morita contaba chistes y carcajeaba con Shizune, al terminar las risas ambos se miraron a los ojos, Morita notaba el rubor en la mejillas de Shizune y ella notaba que Morita parecía ansioso.

Morita : ¿P-puedo besarte?...

Shizune : Eso no se pregunta.

Dijo esta antes de besar a Morita apasionadamente, evidentemente Morita al ser hombre involuntariamente se excito, al momento sabía que esto iba para algún otro lugar más privado, al llegar a su casa Morita cambió de parecer. Ya que irónicamente estaba en la mansión donde Morita había robado antes, enseguida supo que esto era malo, mientras Shizune por su parte no espero ni siquiera dejar sus cosas para comenzar a besar a Morita.

Morita : Shizune… espera….

Shizune: No, no quiero… hazme el amor ahora, aquí de una vez…

Morita : Yo…

Shizune : Lo deseas…. No me digas que no quieres…

Dijo ésta mientras besaba a Morita y se quitaba su sostén.

Morita: Si… yo lo quiero…

Dijo éste antes de tomar por la cadera a Shizune y comenzar a subir para dejar a Shizune en su habitación. Una hora después, Morita estaba abrazado con Shizune. Después de un rato este tenía que regresar a casa. Este entonces aprovecho a invitar a Shizune a la piscina.

Fin Flashback.

Morita: Y bueno eso paso.

Takashi : Si… me alegro que después de toda esa mierda que pasaste al menos estés ahora con alguien.

Morita : Si, aunque… aún tengo mi promesa con Yuki sobre su madre.

Takashi : Si, bueno tendrás que elegir bien lo que vas hacer viejo.

Morita : Si…

Hirano : Takashi, Morita.

Takashi y Morita : ¿Qué pasó?

Hirano : Nuestras novias son espectaculares, debemos estar a la altura.

Morita y Takashi: ¡Me parece bien!

Con ello Morita y Koutha volvieron al agua con sus novias, mientras Takashi decidió ir con Saya quien estaba nada más en la orilla viendo todo el souw.

Takashi : ¿No sabes nadar?

Saya : Si, solo que solo quería estar contigo.

Takashi : Pues aquí estoy. Dame un beso quieres.

Dijo éste Acercándose con Saya para darle el beso, y luego darle una caja.

Takashi: ¿Qué es eso?

Saya : Es para ti. Ábrelo.

Takashi : De acuerdo.

Dijo éste haciendo lo dicho, para poder ver que era una cadena con una cruz de plata fina.

Saya: ¿Te gusta?

Takashi : Me encanta.

Saya : Es por nuestro aniversario de cumplir dos meses.

Takashi : Claro, ¿Cómo crees que lo olvidaría? También te tengo algo.

Saya : ¿En serio? ¿Qué es?

Dijo avergonzada.

Takashi : Acompáñame.

Con ello Takashi llevó a Saya afuera del lugar para ver en la parte más alta de una casa un grafiti escrito con diferentes colores ''Una milla de amor '', Saya evidentemente se sonrojo y abrazo a Takashi, para que luego esté de diese una cajita.

Takashi : Ábrelo.

Con ello Saya abrió el regalo para ver una collarcito de oro con una foto de él y todos sus amigos cuando estos fueron a la feria.

Takashi : Para recordar por siempre nuestra primera cita.

Saya : Es hermoso.

Takashi : Ve el reverso.

La bella joven hizo lo dicho para ver que tenía su nombre grabado ''Takashi&Saya'', a Saya le brillo los ojos al ver ese pequeño detalle y decidió darle un beso apasionante, en ese momento todos aparecieron para felicitarles al igual que Saeko aunque le costó dar una sonrisa, en ese momento el Dj comenzó a tocar una canción, mientras llamaba a Takashi y a Morita.

Elefante Sabor a chocolate.

Durante horas se divirtieron y disfrutaban de la gran fiesta, en un momento dado la gran mayoría desapareció para poder hacer ya saben que. Morita con Shizune, Hirano con Asami y la pareja del momento.

Ambos chicos estaban viendo el horizonte mientras estaban abrazados con una bata de baño.

Saya : Takashi…

Takashi : ¿Si?

Saya : Siempre anhele estar así contigo.

Takashi : Bueno, a mi no se me cruzo por la mente… pero, ahora me siento en paz… me siento feliz…

Saya : Takashi…

Dijo ésta mientras miraba a su novio y le besaba, durante unos minutos estuvieron así, besándose una y otra vez, como era de esperarse el hombre se excitaría e intentaría seducir a la mujer, ambos jóvenes estaban sobre una manta, Takashi recorría con sus manos las piernas de Saya mientras ella solo lo abrazaba, en un momento la mano de Takashi tocó los pecho de Saya, quien no pudo aguantar y se alejo de Takashi avergonzada.

Saya : N-no, no puedo.

Takashi : Ah… esta bien… no tengo prisa.

Saya : Voy a cambiarme, regreso luego.

Dijo esta dirigiéndose a la puerta para irse fuera de la habitación dejando a Takashi con las ganas, mientras este solo se golpeó la cabeza.

Takashi : Idiota.

Unos minutos después este decidió salir de la habitación para ir de nuevo a la fiesta, pero con su ropa casual, unos tenis, playera blanca cuello v, pantalón negro y una chamarra de mezclilla con una sudadera blanca de bajo de la misma, éste estovo rondando el lugar sin algún objetivo, hasta que encontró a Saeko, quien estaba tomando Sake tranquilamente en una cama de playa, este al verla decidió sentarse a su lado.

Saeko : Hola.

Takashi : Hola…

Saeko : ¿Ocurre algo?

Takashi : No… bueno… (suspiro)… no lo se.

Saeko : ¿Qué ocurre? Te noto algo tenso.

Takashi : Bueno… quería pedirte un favor.

Saeko : ¿Qué cosa es?

Takashi : Quiero que termines con Adashi.

Saeko : ¿Eh?... ¿Por qué?

Takashi : Por qué le te esta engañando y…ya no puedes seguir con el.

Saeko : ¿Disculpa? ¿De cuando aquí tu me das ordenes?

Takashi : No es una orden es… Saeko.

Saeko : Perdón Takashi, pero creo que mal interpretas las Cosas. Nosotros solo somos amigos.

Takashi : No, no me refería solo a eso, es que… no es justo para ti.

Saeko : Para mi suena más bien que tu estas celoso de él.

Takashi : No, es eso.

Saeko : ¿Entonces que es?

Takashi :….

Saeko : Olvídalo… mejor me voy. Nos vemos luego.

Dijo la peli morada, mientras tomaba sus cosas y se dirigía a los baños, pero fue detenida por Takashi quien la beso apasionadamente, aunque se resistía lo disfrutaba, al grado de abrazarlo apasionadamente, mientras Takashi tocaba sus pechos y su trasero, ambos se fueron yendo lejos de ahí, llegando a una habitación que se encontraba cercas del lugar donde antes estaban, ambos se besaban apasionadamente, Saeko se desvistió dejando ver su busto tan grande y duro que se había puesto por la excitación, Takashi sin pensarlo dos veces los chupo, haciendo que Saeko fuese gimiendo, intentando no ceder, intentaba quitarse de encima a Takashi, en un momento éste nada más miro a los ojos a Saeko para que ella le diese una bofetada, haciendo que se prendiera aun más, quitándole agresivamente lo que parecía su tanga a Saeko y Takashi se quita se la playera y abrazarla el cuerpo desnudo de Saeko.

Saeko : No, Takashi, no lo hagas.

Takashi : Cállate… solo te quiero a ti…

Con esas palabras, este se quito su cinturón, para comenzar su labor.

Saeko : No, Takashi, yo soy… ¡soy tu amiga!

Takashi : Eso lo hace mejor…

Dijo éste besando a Saeko quien ya no tenia fuerzas para forcejear con Takashi y solo estaba sudando, sus pechos se habían puesto duros y ya no aguantaba.

Saeko : Yo…

Takashi : ¿Lo quieres?...

Saeko : Yo… si… ¡lo quiero! ¡Quiero que seas solo mío!

Con ello Takashi comenzó algo que no tendría fin, mientras embestida a Saeko solo escuchaba la voz de Saya al igual que silbidos de pájaros gorriones, ¿era adicción o solo la sensación de querer sentir el placer? El cuerpo fuerte y duro de Saeko hacían que la piel de Takashi hirviera sin igual, besar su cuello era algo que no imagino que le gustaría mucho, el enterrar de las uñas de Saeko le pedían que lo hiciera aun más fuerte, los pecho de Saeko junto al cuerpo de Takashi era una de las mejores sensaciones que había experimentado, ni siquiera cuando fue su primera vez, ni en sus sueños más alocados había imaginado esto, sus piernas estaban tensas, sus músculos duros, los labios de Saeko mientras rosaban el cuello de Takashi sus dientes mordían su cuello, su vientre siente la dureza y el placer al mismo tiempo que hacía el amor con el hombre que amaba en secreto, ¿esto era el cielo o era el paraíso? ¿Era hacer el amor o simplemente tener un encuentro casual? Sabía muy bien que después de esto ella cambiaría, ambos desprendían gemidos de placer que nunca llegaron a pensar que los sacarían, esto hasta que Takashi se vino, pero el joven no dejaría hasta ahí, si no también complacería ahora a Saeko, quien no se negó.

Saeko : Esto está mal… (gemido).

Takashi : (Gemido)… yo te quiero a ti… (gemido).

Saeko : Takashi…

Para que no hablase más Saeko Takashi la beso, para que no perderse la concentración, sus músculos se sentían que explotarían al igual que sus almas, mientras esto hacían esto comenzó una canción en la pista de baile donde Saya estaba, parada buscando a su novio, pero fue tomada por un chico castaño.

Saya : ¿Kakashi?

Kakashi : Bailemos.

Dijo éste antes de tomar la mano de Saya, para bailar la canción Heartbet – Enrique iglesias. Ambos chicos no escuchaban más que la canción, al igual que Takashi y Saeko, los gemido de ambos pareciese que no se escuchasen, mientras Saya bailaba con Kakashi, en un punto donde este la atrajo hacia él para que poco a poco tomará su cadera con su mano derecha mientras con la otra tomaba su pierna y se abalanzaba hacia Saya quien solo observó sus ojos para luego darse un beso en los labios y al mismo tiempo que Saeko terminaba y besaba a Takashi, apasionadamente. Después de unos momentos Takashi y Saeko se arreglaron, mientras transcurría el incomodo silencio del momento, mientras Saya se separo de Kakashi con lágrimas en los ojos para irse de Kakashi quien sólo la miro cabizbajo.

Saya: Lo siento.

Saeko : No me vuelvas a buscar Takashi… es todo.

Dijo está mientras dejaba a Takashi ahí solo con un silencio oscuro y profundo para luego que éste tan solo golpeara la pared enojado, para luego irse a los baños donde encontró a Morita.

Morita : Takashi, Saya te busca. ¿Estas bien?

Takashi : Si, si… en un minuto voy.

Morita : De acuerdo.

Takashi : ¿Qué tal con Shizune?

Morita: Pues, demonios coge como una diosa.

Takashi: Me alegro.

Morita : ¿Y tu con Saya?

Takashi : No, aún no.

Morita : ¿Por qué?

Takashi : Parece que le tiene miedo.

Morita : Bueno, si tu lo dices. Aguardo un segundo ¿Cuánto tiempo no has tenido sexo?

Takashi : Pues… como tres meses.

Morita : No mames, ¿Cómo aguantas tanto?

Takashi : No lose, pero ya no aguanto viejo… no me pude resistir.

Morita : Espera, ¿Cómo que ya no aguantabas Takashi?

Takashi :...

Morita : ¿Qué hiciste?

Clic clak.

La puerta fue abierta, entrando Tsunoda y dos de sus amigos.

Tsunoda : ¿Acaso no pueden aguantarse a coger en sus casas?

Takashi : Eso que te importa a ti. ¿Qué quieren?

Tsunoda : Bueno, solo quería venir a confirmar que ustedes irán al torneo.

Morita : Iremos.

Tsunoda : Bueno, por que si no lo hicieran… bueno… les irá como en feria.

Takashi : ¿A que quieres llegar? ¿Cuál es el punto?

Tsunoda : Bueno, si no vas te golpearemos tantas veces que ni llegaras a inválido, así de fácil y es que si se enteran sobre algún conflicto de lucha antes del torneo… bueno quedarán fuera…. Por cierto Takashi… ¿te cago cuando viste a tu ex con otro idiota?

Takashi : ¿A que te refieres?

Tsunoda : Solo dijo que si pasa algo similar tu… ya sabes… harías lo mismo.

Takashi: ¿Qué mierda has hecho?

Dijo éste antes de salir corriendo de los baños junto con Morita para ir a ver a sus novias, Morita recorrió todo el patio trasero para poder encontrarse con Shizune saliendo del baño.

Morita : Shizune. ¿Estas bien?

Shizune : Si, ¿Qué ocurre? Te ves tenso.

Morita : Eso mismo tengo. Ven busquemos a los demás.

Mientras Takashi buscaba por todo el lugar de la piscina para ver a Saya quién la encontró en la barra tomando un jugo, Takashi enseguida la abrazo, calmado su preocupación.

Saya : ¿Qué ocurre amor?

Takashi : Estás bien, qué bueno…

Saya : Takashi…

En ese momento a Takashi se le cruzo rápidamente ese recuerdo que tuvo cuando tenía sexo con Xenovia y Andrea, para luego escuchar un grito en su cabeza, enseguida este se alejo de Saya para poder echarse a correr, Saya por su parte hizo el intento de ir con él, pero cayó mal haciendo que se derrumbarse, Takashi busco por todas partes del lugar mientras aun escuchaba ese grito agonizante en su cabeza, para ir a un último lugar en el que era la tienda de vestidos, donde había una puerta al fondo de metal, por lo que parecía era para entrar al patio trasero, éste escucho gritos, por lo que intento abrir pero la puerta parecía estar cerrada, por lo que esté con una patada abrió la puerta para ver una escena que lo destrozo, eran 5 hombres sometiendo a Asami y a Rei, para ser violadas, al abrir la puerta Rei observó a Takashi para ver sus ojos estaban llorosos.

Takashi : No… no, no, no, no… ¡no! (la ira es tan fuerte y tan fácil de adquirir cuando vez algo que no es justo, los sujetos que tenían a Rei y Asami, enseguida se pararon de ellas para dejarlas en el suelo, mientras yo tome un palo que tenía a lado mío, para golpear a uno en la cara, luego a otro le diese en el pecho, con ello otro sujeto corrió hacia mi para intentar tirarme al suelo, pero enseguida le di un golpe con mi pie en los bajos, para luego proporcionarle un golpe en la cara, con mi rodilla, mientras los otros dos fueron enseguida a someterme, uno por la espalda y otro por el frente para darme un golpe en la cara, pero enseguida me zafe del agarre del otro sujeto para parar su golpe y azotar su cabeza contra un tubo para luego ir con el otro sujeto y dar dos rectos en su nariz dejándole aturdido, para tomarle de la cara y azotarlo contra un cristal que estaba en la pared. Mientras intentaban recuperarse tome a Asami y A Rei de los brazos para dirigirlas a la salida).¡Largo! ¡Rei que te vayas Joder! ¡Vete! (era evidente que mi rabia era tanta que no podía aguantar las lágrimas, mientras Rei me miro por última vez para luego salir con Asami llorando. Con ello volví a girarme para acabar con esos idiotas, pero lo más enfermo fue que al volver a ver al último sujeto que había acabado era Adashi, enseguida comencé a golpearlo sin parar, pero dos de los sujetos me tomaron por la parte de espalda y yo en seguida forceje con ellos, tomando algo de impulso di una patada a la cara del otro sujeto, mientras al otro le tome por la mano izquierda para someterlo en contra del escritorio donde iba a violar a mis amigas, eso me hizo aun más enfurecer por lo que enseguida le rompí el brazo para dejarlo en el suelo, mi última víctima aún seguía zangoloteándose por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces comencé a patearlo, en el estómago y en los bajos, al punto de que me árido el pie, tomé una de sus piernas y la quebré, para luego volver a destrozarlo con mis manos, no se que fue lo que me paso o como llegué a eso, no disfrutaba para nada los golpes, aun seguía con ese mismo ardor, a pesar de a verlo acabado aun pensaba que merecía más, ya estaba inconsciente y mi mano ya no podía, mis nudillos estaban llenos de sangre y descarapelados, cuando menos sentí ya estaba en el suelo llorando sin fuerzas, en ese momento llegó Morita para abrazarme).

Morita : Ya viejo…. Ya esta…

Takashi : (El sentimiento era muy confuso, comencé a llorar sin cesar).

Horas después.

Takashi : (Estoy en una ambulancia, atendido por mis manos que estaban descarapeladas, mientras miro como suben a los hijos de puta a una ambulancia, absorto tanto en mi mente no sentí cuando Saya me toco el hombro y me abrazo intentando aguantar las ganas de llorar. Lo único que quería hacer era ver a Saeko y disculparme con ella por no a verla apoyado, al igual que Asami y a Rei, ambas fueron llevadas a un hospital para ser atendidas, Hirano por otra parte esta llorando como loco en el carro de Morita y él mismo lo consuela, ya que Asami había automáticamente roto con Hirano por no a verla buscado ya que… al parecer estaba con alguien más en el momento en el que ella…el punto fue que Hirano terminó engañando a Asami, no lo juzgo, estaba borracho y no sabía que estaba haciendo, por mi lado me siento devastado y tan solo abrazo a Saya para ponerme a llorar en silencio. Los oficiales me interrogaron y declararon en el juicio a Adashi y a su grupo inocentes al no tener pruebas suficientes, irónicamente su padre de Adashi era abogado y el juez era pariente del mismo, pura bola de idiotas corruptos, lo único que logramos fue solo que ellos tuvieran una carta de distancia, no podrían acercarse a 500 metros, también tuvieron que ir a platicas psicológicas, por mi lado pues, nada más tuve que pagar una fianza para no ser encerrado. Evidentemente nuestra amistad fue fracturada, no tuve contacto con Rei después de lo sucedido, al igual que con Saeko, no vimos a Saeko en semanas, al igual que Hirano quien quedó jodido por lo sucedido, Asami se distanció de nosotros al grado de no vernos más, por mi parte fui expulsado del gimnasio de Gamboa al igual que el torneo, mientras Morita decidió mejor no entrar al torneo por Shizune, al enterarse la escuela de mi rebelde comportamiento decidieron suspenderme por una semana, mientras estaba reposando en mi cama pensaba en Saeko y en Rei, después de lo ocurrido no sabía a quién primero visitar ¿Cómo estarían o qué pensarían de mi después de lo que les hecho?, sin duda, las extrañaba, por lo tanto me levante de mi cama y salí de mi casa).

En un restaurante.

Yuki: Bienvenido… Takashi.

Takashi : Dime donde esta.

Yuki : Bueno….

Una hora después.

Takashi : (Me encontraba enfrente de una reja enorme con cinco guardias alrededor mío con perros caza y fusiles, por lo ocurrido supongo que por eso contrataron más seguridad, en lo personal no me interesaba, quería ver a Saeko por lo que di un paso para entrar, y enseguida se pusieron en modo de combate.)

Guardia : Largo de aquí. Si no tienen invitación directa del maestro Busujima no entrarán.

Takashi : Vengo a ver a su heredera, Saeko Busujima.

Guardia : ¿Cómo te atreves a pronunciar su nombre idiota?

Takashi : Soy su amigo.

Guardia : Amigo o enemigo no nos interesa, no pasaras.

Takashi : ¿Quiere ver que si?

Sin miedo comencé a caminar hacia ellos quienes enseguida soltaron a los perros, para ser exactos eran 5, uno por uno tuvo que lanzarlos lejos y algunos darles unas patadas para que no le atacasen, pero fue rodeado por los mismos, era evidente que lo matarían ahí mismo, preparados para atacar los canes fueron detenidos por un pequeño silbato y enseguida los perros se sentaron con una cara de perritos buenos al igual que los guardia se arrodillaron para dar paso a un mayor domo.

¿? : ¿Usted fue el que salvo a la joven Saeko?

Takashi : ¿Cómo dice?

Con ello el mismo mayor domo se arrodillo hacia Takashi al igual que los guardias.

¿? : Estamos completamente agradecidos por salvar a nuestra pequeña.

Takashi : Ah, si…

¿? : ¿Desea usted verla?

Takashi : Si… bueno si ella quiere.

¿? : De acuerdo. Acompáñame.

Dijo éste al momento de comenzar a caminar hacia la mansión, al entrar vio todo tipo de tecnología y decoraciones elegantes, cuadros de arte abstracto y joyas.

¿? : Por favor, espere aquí.

Takashi : Si.

Con ello el mayor domo fue rápidamente hacia las escaleras, Takashi por su parte se quedó observando los cuadros, en ese instante se escucho un estruendo, como si alguien hubiese caído al suelo, al igual que escucho un pequeño quejido, por lo tanto Takashi fue rápidamente hacia el segundo nivel, para abrir la primera puerta de la habitación. Para encontrar a una persona en el suelo en bata blanca.

Takashi : ¡¿Saeko?!

Con ello tomo en brazos a la chica que se había derrumbado, pero al girar su rostro hacia ella vio a una chica de ojos color plata al igual que su cabello.

Takashi : ¿Saeko? ¿Qué te pasó a tus ojos y a tu cabello?

¿? : ¿Takashi?

El joven escucho una voz familiar donde al girar su atención vio a la chica de cabellos morados y de ojos color azul celeste enfrente de Takashi.

Takashi : ¿Saeko tu que… ?...

Saeko : ¿Qué le haces a mi Hermana?

Continuara.

Bueno amigos fanfictianos hasta aquí le dejaremos para que en los dos siguientes capítulos concluyan os la trama que comenzó con Tsunoda para comenzar con este nuevo descubrimiento y es el que ¡Saeko tiene una hermana gemela! ¡Joder que gran emoción!. Bueno hablando de nuevo serios, en el siguiente capitulo contará todo acerca del misterioso caso de la hermana de la peli morada, al igual que se revelará los verdaderos sentimientos de Takashi, díganme que tal estuvo lo de Shizune y Morita, ¿Qué pasará con Yuki y con Morita, ahora que está con Shizune?, ¿creen que Hirano se reconciliara con Asami o hará una estupidez que terminará con la vida de alguno de los dos?, ¿Kakashi que hará con Saya después de ese momento inesperado?, ¿Qué hará el idiota de Takashi ahora que se ha acostado con su mejor amiga?

¡Descubran lo en el siguiente capítulo!

Comenten, lean y síganme. Gracias nos leemos en la siguiente.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

'' La respuesta está en tus labios ''

Hola amigos de fanfiction, hoy les vengo a traer el capitulo 15 de mi historia, espero que les guste, quiero agradecerles a todos los que me apoyan y siguen en esta historia, antes de empezar les dejaré las siguientes respuestas.

Para..

Inuyashadaiyoukai : Bueno compa, gracias por apoyarme y darme consejos, lo de Saeko bueno ya se te bajara el enojo en este cap, lo de hora bueno tiene un por que, la verdad de todos mis personajes favoritos después de Takashi y Saeko es el gordito de las armas, aunque me guste necesitaba que este hombre tuviera un tipo de detonación para lo que viene a continuación, lo de Morita bueno no hay mucho que decir de eso por que si la verdad Yuki en mi parecer no mece a Morita, he pensado en lo que has dicho de Rei, pero en estos momentos no es posible, ya que tuvo un serio y grave desgracia, pero no desesperes que esto lo de Rei ya viene también, en esta temporada y en la segunda. Lo de Saeko y Saya, bueno más bien son como que sentimientos y no tiempos en los que el imbécil de Takashi hace lo que se le pega la gana, y no piensa con la cabeza si no con lo que tiene entre las piernas, bueno espero que te guste el capitulo y también espero tu comentario que es uno de los que más me gusta leer.

Bueno para los demás que leen esto, comenten y aporten ideas o villanos que aquí no tengo problema en recibirlos, sin más que decir nos leemos en la siguiente.

* * *

Saeko : ¿Qué le haces a mi hermana?

Takashi : ¿Hermana?

Saeko : ¡Déjala en la cama!

Takashi : Okey, esta bien.

Dijo éste haciendo lo dicho. Para luego salir de la habitación e ir a la sala, donde espero a Saeko, mientras la peli morada atendía a su hermana, quien solo la miro avergonzada.

Saeko : ¿Qué hacías Sakuya?

Sakuya: Bueno… solo quería ver quien era.

Saeko : Pues ya viste quien era, quédate aquí quieres, voy a resolver lo que acabas de hacer.

Sakuya: Si.

Con ello Saeko salió de la habitación para ir con Takashi quien rápidamente hizo una reverencia de disculpas.

Takashi : Lo siento, no volverá a pasar.

Saeko : Okey, okey, déjalo así, dime Takashi ¿Qué carajos haces aquí?

Takashi : Bueno yo vine para… ¿ah que vine?

Saeko : Si, no fue a nada, entonces pediré que te vayas.

Takashi : No, no, espera un momento yo quería pedirte disculpas por lo ocurrido en la fiesta… yo… no pensé en lo que hacía. Perdón. En verdad perdón.

Saeko : ¿Eso es todo?

Takashi : Si…

Saeko :…

Takashi : ¿Eh?... ¿No dirás algo más?

Saeko : ¿Por qué lo haría?

Takashi : Bueno… no se yo…

Saeko : Asunto olvidado, ahora, quiero que te sientes y me escuches ahora.

Takashi : Okey.

Después de unos minutos de estar en silencio Saeko tomo valor y decidió hablar.

Saeko : Takashi, tu… ¿recuerdas que hacías a los seis años?

Takashi : Bueno, pues… no, no logró recordar muchas cosas, lo único que recuerdo era que yo… solo jugaba y ya…

Saeko : ¿Recuerdas a ver venido aquí antes ?

Takashi :… No… es mi primavera vez…

Saeko : ¿Me recuerdas ?

Takashi : Espera un segundo Saeko. ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? ¿Acaso nos conocíamos desde antes?

Saeko : Si… respondiendo a tu pregunta es por esto.

Dijo la bella joven mientras sacaba un libro de un cajón y le entregaba a Takashi en manos.

Al mirar el álbum observó a tres niños, estos eran Saeko, Sakuya y a él mismo en una sola foto abrazados y él en medio de las dos niñas cuya vestimenta eran vestidos blancos con listones plateados alrededor de su cabello, Takashi no lo podría creer, éste enseguida se paro al estar impactado de esto.

Saeko : Hace once años que tu y yo nos conocimos.

Takashi : No, aguarda… yo no recuerdo esto…

En ese momento el joven bajó su defensa y su ansiedad y se sentó en el sofá en el que estaba y comenzó a frotarse su cabeza.

Saeko : Hace once años tu tuviste un accidente automovilístico… habían dicho que tu… habías perdido la memoria.

Takashi: Imposible… esto no está pasado.

Saeko: Ve más de cerca las fotos…tienen la fecha de hace once años…

Takashi : No… puede ser…

Saeko : Yo… bueno… cuando tuviste el accidente tus padres decidieron aíslate durante un año y medio… al final perdimos todo contacto de ti y… me habían dicho que te habías ido de Tokonosu… al igual que yo y mi hermana… la razón por la que no conoce nadie a mi hermana es por que… se dio por muerta.

Takashi : ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Saeko :…. ¿Te conté como perdí a mi madre?

Takashi : No…

Saeko : Bueno… dos años después de a verte ido tu… mi hermana tuvo un paro cardíaco, por suerte pudo lograr sobrevivir, pero… los doctores… habían dicho que si le daba otro paro cardíaco, no lo resistiría…

Takashi : Entonces tu mamá…

Saeko : Ese día caía nieve… era de noche… aún recuerdo estar en la sala de espera para poder ver a mi hermana cuando mi madre junto a unos doctores se pararon frente a mi y ella… solo me dio tres cartas y un audio video … una para mi papá, otra para Sakuya y una para mi… luego ella solo me abrazo y me dijo ''te amo mi niña linda, eres lo mejor que en vida me ha pasado, regresaré pronto '' después me dejo con Alfred en la sala de espera, una hora después mi papá llegó junto con todos sus hombres e intentó parar la operación, pero… ya era demasiado tarde… también recuerdo los gritos desgarradores de mi padre mientras agonizaba en el suelo de las afueras del hospital, mientras sus hombres también le miraban con tristeza y ojos llorosos… simplemente le pregunté que ocurría, ''papi ¿Qué ocurre por que lloras? ¿Dónde está Mami? '' ''no te preocupes mi niña, tu Mami solo fue con tu hermana ella luego vendrá… mañana en la mañana veras a tu hermana… no te preocupes… Saeko… te amo con toda mi alma''… ese día nunca volví a ver a mi madre y me di cuenta que ella… había fallecido…la operación fue exitosa y mi hermana sobrevivió, mi padre por otra parte decido decirle a todos los medios de comunicación que mi madre y mi hermana habían fallecido… al final me contaron todo… lo que ocurrió al final fue que mi madre le dio su corazón para que ella viviera…

Dijo la peli morada con melancolía y tristeza, al igual que con ganas de llorar.

Takashi : Lo siento… Saeko en verdad lo siento.

Saeko : No te preocupes… no odio a mi mamá por a vernos abandonado… la admiro por que… hizo lo que una madre haría por sus hijos… dar su vida… su corazón…

Takashi : Si… eso debería hacer una madre…

Saeko : Si… por eso es que nadie conoce a mi hermana… los únicos que saben de esto son los que estamos aquí presente y mi padre…

Takashi : Ya veo…

Mientras conversaban la chica de cabello plateado y pechos grandes solo se sentaba en un escalón en cuclillas y con brazos enlazados con sus piernas, encerrada en sus recuerdos.

Flash back. Once años antes…

Los gorriones del lugar cantaban, el sol en su punto más alto con una leve brisa de aire recorriendo el día, tres niños corrían a toda velocidad jugando a las atrapadas, un niño había tocado a una peli morada, ambos niños eran Takashi y Saeko, el pequeño al a ver atrapado a la niña tenía que correr para salvarse, mientras la niña se enojo por a ver perdido, mientras una niña peli plateada solo los observaba, pero fue sorprendida por la niña, está enseguida entró en pánico.

Saeko : ¡Te atrape! ¡Las traes!

Sakuya : ¡Ahora veras!

Saeko : Atrapa me si puedes.

Takashi : Si que son lentas.

Sakuya : ¿Así? ¿Qué dices si Saeko y yo somos las que atrapamos?

Takashi : Espera ¿Qué?

Enseguida ambas niñas arrancaron a toda máquina para poder atrapar al niño. Unas horas después estos estaban observando las carpas que nadaban bajo el agua.

Saeko : Son preciosas.

Takashi : No tanto como tú.

Saeko : Ufufuf. Ya basta Takashi. No digas esas cosas.

Takashi : Okey. No las vuelvo a decir.

¿? : ¡Saeko, venir por favor!

Saeko : Si, ya voy.

Dijo la niña mientras corría con el mayor domo de la casa, mientras Sakuya se quedaba con el pequeño Takashi.

Sakuya : ¿Te gusta mi hermana?

Takashi : ¿Eh?... Bueno algo así, pero aún somos niños y no podemos hacer eso. ¿Qué? ¿tienes celos?

Sakuya : ¡¿Qué?! ¡No, ¿Cómo crees?! Ella es mi hermana.

Takashi : Vale, vale, ya entendí…

Sakuya : Takashi – Kun… si te pusieran a elegir entre mi hermana y yo… ¿a quien elegirías?

Takashi : Mmmm… no lo sé, ambas me parecen lindas.

Sakuya : ¿E-en serio?

Takashi : Si… definitivamente.

Sakuya : Bueno… entonces… ¡Takashi – Kun!

Takashi : ¿Ah, si?

Sakuya : Prométeme que cuando seamos adultos nos casaremos.

Takashi : ¿Eh?...

Sakuya : Promételo, por la garita y por el corazón.

Dijo la niña sonrojada y mostrando su meñique, el niño tan sólo veía su meñique incrédulo y dudoso, para luego cambiar su expresión con una sonrisa y corresponder con el meñique.

Takashi : Una promesa es una promesa, la promesa de meñique si la rompes te iras al infierno y la del corazón te volverás infeliz. En ese caso lo prometo.

Fin flash back.

Sakuya : Mentiroso…

Dijo con un pequeño murmullo, mientras observaba su meñique.

Sakuya : Tu amas a alguien más…

Dos meses antes.

Sakuya : ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?

Saeko : Bueno yo… lo volví a ver.

Sakuya : ¿En verdad?

Saeko : Si, aunque no estoy muy segura de que sea él, pero… tengo una corazonada de que si sea el.

Sakuya : Que alegría.

Saeko : Si… al fin podre casarme con él.

Sakuya : ¿Casarte dices?

Saeko : Si, él y yo hicimos una promesa, cuando fuéramos grandes nos casaríamos. ¿No es genial?

Sakuya : ¿Eh?... S-si, es genial.

Saeko : Mañana me confesare y le diré lo que en realidad siento.

Sakuya : Que bien, me da gusto escuchar eso…

Saeko : Si, estoy muy nerviosa, bueno voy por un te, ¿quieres algo?

Sakuya : No, en realidad no, estoy bien gracias.

Saeko : Okey, voy y vengo.

Sakuya : (Como era de esperarse de los hombres… todos prometen y no cumplen, me di cuenta de eso cuando escuché por primera vez que le hizo la misma promesa a mi hermana.)

El día de la feria.

Saeko se encontraba en su habitación sobre su cama llorando en silencio, mientras Sakuya sólo se recostada con su hermana y la abrazaba.

Sakuya : ¿Qué ocurrió?

Saeko : Lo perdí… no tuve el valor de confesarle mis sentimientos y ahora él… esta con ella.

Un día antes de Adashi.

Ambas estaban en la sala leyendo.

Sakuya : ¿Qué me dices de este chico que conociste en la escuela? ¿Con el va a ser tu primera vez?

Saeko : No, para nada.

Sakuya : ¿Y tu primer beso, al menos ya lo diste?

Saeko : Si, con un chico en el metro.

Sakuya : No me digas que era él.

Saeko : No puedo mentirte.

Un día después de la fiesta, Saeko se encontraba en cama descansando, mientras Sakuya le acariciaba su cabello.

Sakuya : ¿Qué tal la fiesta?

Saeko : Lo hice.

Sakuya : ¿Qué cosa?

Saeko : Me acosté con él.

Sakuya : ¡¿Cómo dices?!

Saeko: Ayer deje de ser virgen de acuerdo… demonios lo odio tanto… pero a la vez me excita y me enamora…

Sakuya : No deberías sentirte así… lo de abajo se lava, pero lo importante es lo que tienen enfrente…

Saeko : Lo odio por que no se da cuenta de que tan loca estoy por él… ni siquiera estar con otro chico me logro zafar de él… no importa que tan grande sea… no se fijará en mi… solo tiene ojos para… Takagi… ella… no lo merece … no quiero que solo se trate de sexo… quiero amarlo y…quererlo.

Sakuya : Es verdad…

Saeko : Creo que debo alejarme de él un rato… para acomodar mis ideas.

Sakuya : ¿Qué hay de este chico Adashi?

Saeko : Simplemente lo utilice para darle celos y para obtener información del homicidio del señor Komuro y los demás grupos Yakuza, no era más que un perdedor chantajista… ¿tu crees que me amenazó con una foto tuya?

Sakuya : ¿Mía dices?

Saeko : Si, dijo que si no hacía lo que él me decía, revelaría que tu estas viva.

Sakuya : ¿Y en que termino?

Saeko : Le di una paliza un día después del viaje que hicimos a Tokio.

Sakuya : Ya veo…

Saeko : Aunque después de lo que hice ayer… no se como contenerme para no irme sobre él para revolcarme con él en su cama o en cualquier otro lugar… demonios…. Me gustó mucho.

Sakuya : Dale tiempo al tiempo.

Saeko : Si, tienes razón.

Actualidad.

Sakuya : (Eres igual de ingenua que yo…).

Con Saeko.

Takashi : Entonces decides que tu hermana está dada por muerta y por eso no puede salir a la calle.

Saeko : Si. Mi padre tiene la teoría que lo del paro cardíaco fue planeada.

Takashi : ¿Qué?

Saeko : Si, se que suena estúpido, pero mi padre ha tenido a lo largo de su vida muchos enemigos poderosos, que harían ver que el poder del gobierno es un mal chiste, por eso nos mantenemos en las sombras si lo haríamos nos pondríamos en una situación complicada que equivale a nuestra sentencia de muerte.

Takashi : No sabía.

Saeko : Si, bueno, ahora que ya lo sabes, tengo que matarte.

Takashi : ¡¿Qué?! ¡No, no, no! Aún soy muy joven para dormir, además nunca he tendió un X- box.

Dijo éste mientras se ocultaba y detrás del sillón, mientras la peli morada sólo se carcajeo de la acción de Takashi.

Saeko : Jejeje, solo es una broma, tranquilo.

Takashi : Fui. Que alivio.

Saeko : Bueno, ya hablando en serio, quiero decirte que no digas nada sobre esto… mi padre lo quiere así.

Takashi : Si, lo prometo.

Dijo éste acomodándose en el sillón mientras se rascaba su nariz con su dedo índice, mostrando un poco más el vendaje de su mano, a lo que Saeko desconcertó.

Saeko : ¿Qué te ocurrió en la mano?

Takashi : ¿Esto? Bueno…

Saeko : ¿Qué ocurre?

Takashi : Takashi bueno… no es algo fácil de contar, pero… tienes derecho a saberlo…. Después de que tu y yo… ajam…

Saeko : Eso pues.

Takashi : Detuve…

Saeko : ¿Qué cosa?

Takashi : Asami y…

Saeko : ¿Qué ocurrió Takashi? Dímelo.

Takashi : Estuvieron a punto de ser violadas y yo…

La melancolía y la ira volvieron a regresar a Takashi obstruyendo su voz y haciéndola más grave, Saeko al ver esto se acerco a él para abrazarlo, Takashi al no aguantar lloro en silencio, Saeko por su parte coincido con la ira que sentía.

Mientras en la mansión Takagi, Saya se veía en el espejo mientras cepillaba su cabello, observando sus ojos reflejados en el espejo, solo se veía un sentimiento confuso al igual que su expresión, recordando la primera vez que beso a Takashi y a Kakashi.

Saya : (¿Le tengo que decir o no?... No se merece que le mienta… la razón de mi cambio de imagen fue por Takashi, ya que… era un nuevo comienzo, el día que Takashi había quedado en cama después de pelear con Tsunoda, lo único que hice fue escapar con Kakashi de la policía… no nos hemos visto mucho y yo… no he hecho más que irme con Kakashi a comidas, reuniones y fiestas… ¿Qué demonios está pasando?).

¿?: (Lo que pasa es que ya te aburriste del niño bueno Komuro).

Saya : (¿Quién eres?).

¿? : (Soy tu yo mejor).

Saya : (¿Mi yo mejor?).

¿? : (Exactamente, visto mejor que tu, tomo decisiones mejor que tu, mírate , toda fachosa, hija de Mami y papi, el día de la fiesta no cumpliste lo que tu novio tan amado quería).

Saya : (Él dijo que podría esperar, además aún no estoy lista).

¿?: (Si, si, claro, pero cunado estabas con el galán de Kakashi bien que le cumpliste el deseo de darle un beso).

Saya : (No es lo mismo).

¿? : (Eso no les importa, ellos piensan con lo que tienen entre las piernas y no con lo que tienen en la cabeza).

Saya : (¡Mentira!).

¿? : (Oh claro que no mi niña… ¿sabes que les pasa a las chicas que no sueltan?... Se quedan solas por que otra chica más bonita, más linda y mejor que tu los sube al cielo. Ve a Takashi… ¿Cómo se lleva con Yuki?).

Saya : ( Ellos sólo son amigos, Yuki podrá ser una zorra, pero Takashi la negaría).

¿? : (¿Y que hay de Saeko?... Ella es hermosa, es fuerte, mejor que tu cien veces… ¿acaso no te has dado cuenta como mira a Takashi? Diciendo con la mirada ''solo quiero ser tuya ''… piénsalo, en la fiesta aprestaba a alcohol y ella igual… cuando perdemos conocimiento y control de nuestros sentidos follamos hasta con los propios animales… ¿tu en verdad crees que no lo sedujo y lo llevó a la cama para follarlo?).

Dijo mientras mostraba en el reflejo a Saeko llevando a besos a Takashi a hacia la cama para luego acabar con el enredado, Saya por su parte solo se alejo con los ojos cerrados.

Saya: (Eso no es real).

¿?: (Ojo por ojo, ahora t ética a ti, quiero que salgas y demuestres que tu eres lo mejor que le puede pasar a un hombre, ¿Por qué subirlos al cielo si puedes llevarlos al paraíso? y luego arrojarlo sin paracaídas, quiero ahora que tomes todos tus tiliches y vayas a conquistar los corazones).

Saya : (Yo…).

Mientras en la casa de Morita, éste solo gemía y disfrutaba el placer bajo sábanas adentro de su lecho, mientras Shizune salía agitada y aún gimiendo de tanto placer.

Morita : Eres una diosa… ah… Joder que rico.

Shizune : Si… la verdad si… jeje nadie me había dado así por mucho tiempo…

Morita : Si… bueno dicen que existe el placer, pero tu… mi reina… oh… eres perfecta, una diosa.

Shizune : Me alegra que lo disfrutemos los dos… es más te voy a enseñar más si me atiende bien.

Morita : Por ti lo que sea… pero bueno ya hablemos serios un rato y veamos una película.

Shizune : Si, no hay problema Morita… con esto… uf… me dura hasta un año… pero lo que tengo claro Morita es que tu y yo… cada vez que nos veamos pasará algo igual o mejor.

Morita : Ta bueno pues... Bueno Shizune tengo algo que contarte.

Shizune : Dime.

Morita : Faltan dos días para el torneo y yo-

Shizune : Hay ya vas de nuevo con eso Morita, ¿tu crees que solo vas a ir haya dar dos tres goles y saldrás ileso? No haya es solo un matadero de caras, y yo no quiero que te lastimen.

Morita : Pero ya llevo mucho tiempo preparándome.

Shizune : No me interesa, te paso que entrenes, pero hasta ahí… Morita esto que sentimos… lo que yo siento es más que Sexo, besos y salidas… yo te amo… siente en mi pecho.

Dijo esta mientras tomaba la mano de Morita y la frota a sobre su pecho izquierdo al descubierto, mientras Morita solo puso su cara de idiota.

Shizune : ¿Lo escuchas?

Morita : Si…

Shizune : Es el sonido de mi corazón latiendo como loco por ti… ¿Qué hago eso?... ¿Qué hago si mis piernas y mis músculos te gritan?...

Morita : Hay no se…¿Qué te dicen?

Shizune : Dicen que las hagas tuyas.

Morita : Hay, hay…

Shizune : ¿Te vas a portar bien Morita? ¿O quieres que te castigue?

Dijo la joven chica mientras frotaba su vaina sobre el miembro erecto de Morita quien enseguida se prendió.

Morita : Hay Mami… yo…

Shizune : No tan rápido… prométeme que no iras a ese lugar feo…

Morita : Hay… yo… hay… de acuerdo… castígame… premiarme… ¡has lo que quieras conmigo!

Dijo éste aceptando su destino, pero en ese momento sonó el celular de Shizune.

Morita : (¡Puta madre!).

Shizune : Es mi padre. Aguarda aquí.

Dijo esta saliendo de la cama y dejando a Morita zangoloteándose, mientras Shizune hablaba se paraba enfrente de Morita y se masturbaba, mientras Morita solo le veía con cara de perrito saboreando su comida, éste se arrodillo fuera de la cama y poco a poco se acerco hacia Shizune para comer lo que tenía entre las piernas, pero éste a centímetros de llegar tocaron el timbre.

Morita : (¡Chingada madre!).

Shizune : Ve.

Morita : Si… (primero me dice que no vaya al torneo luego me prende, ahora le llaman y para acabarla de cagar tocan el puto timbre, en serio me voy a desahogar cuando regresemos a la cama… la voy a partir en dos).

Dijo éste mientras se ponía sus pantalones y una playera blanca de tirantes y bajaba todo enojado de su habitación para atender la puerta, al abrir se encontró con Yuki.

Morita : ¡Yuki!

Yuki: Hola, vengo a lo del proyecto de química. ¿Puedo pasar?

Morita : Este, eh… mmm. Yo.

Yuki: Gracias.

Dijo está pasando a la humilde morada solo para ver que estaba hecho un regadero.

Yuki: Hirano no contesta los mensaje y no he podido hablar con Takashi, y no tenemos ni siquiera la portada, así que entre tu y yo lo sacaremos, ¿si?

Morita : ¿Eh?... Bueno Yuki.

Yuki : Bueno como me dijo una vez mi padre, no vayas a ningún lado con las manos vacías.

Dijo está sacando una botella de vino tinto.

Morita : ¿Eh? Yuki… yo.

Yuki: Okey, empecemos… ¿tienes vasos para empezar?

Morita : Yuki estoy con Shizune.

Yuki: ¿Cómo dices?

Dijo está cambiando su expresión alegre por una de disgusto.

Morita : Estoy con Shizune, ve eso con Takashi, luego me cobran cuanto es por el trabajo.

Yuki : Eres un hijo de -.

Shizune : ¡Ajam!

Dijo Shizune haciendo su presencia con ropa, con brazos cruzados y recargando en la pared con mirada desafiante.

Shizune : ¿Hijo de tu que, ibas a decir Yuki – San?

Yuki: Em…

Morita : Nada mi amor, me decía lo que Takashi es un idiota por que él se supone que haría la introducción y daría las imágenes y todo eso… Yuki nada más vino a informarme eso.

Dijo éste abrazando a Shizune quien solo clavo la mirada en Yuki y viceversa.

Shizune : ¿Y para que era el vino?

Morita : Era un regalo ¿verdad?

Yuki: Si… bueno… es un regalo.

Dijo entre dientes.

Morita : Si, es el regalo que te iba a dar por lo de hoy y se me olvidó en la escuela y Yuki hizo el gesto de traérmelo. ¿Verdad Yuki?

Dijo éste mirando a Yuki intentando sobrevivir en esta colisión.

Shizune : ¿En serio Yuki? Hay eres muy buena con nosotros, si te importamos.

Dijo ésta mientras tomaba la botella en manos, para luego darle un beso a Morita, mientras Yuki solo se derretía por dentro.

Shizune : Mira amor, a Yuki le importa mucho nuestro noviazgo.

Morita : Si.

Shizune : ¿Necesitas algo más?

Yuki: N-no… estoy bien.

Shizune : Si, bueno no es por correrte ni nada, pero vete por que tengo que premiar a éste bobo por el gesto.

Yuki: Si, bueno ya es tarde así que… te veo en la escuela.

Dijo está mientras se dirigía a la entrada y salía del lugar.

Morita : Si.

Dijo éste algo confuso.

Shizune : Morita… quiero pedirte un favor.

Morita : ¿Si?

Shizune : Quiero que te alejes de ella.

Morita : ¿Eh?... Bueno.

Shizune : De acuerdo, ahora quiero que te agaches y me hagas una mamada en mi vagina.

Morita : ¡A la orden señora!

Dijo éste agachándose para comenzar a desabrochar el pantalón de Shizune, mientras ella tomaba del vino.

Shizune : Mmm. Tiene buen gusto está idiota…mmm más a bajo… hay… así.. Uf… Morita.

Morita : ¿S-si?

Shizune : Si me traicionas… olvídate de mi…

Morita : Hecho.

Shizune : Okey, llévame a tu habitación que estoy ansiosa de que me la metas.

Morita : ¡Enseguida!

Dijo éste cargando a Shizune y llevarla al cuarto. Mientras afuera de la casa de Morita, Yuki miraba triste una foto con Morita, para lego dejarla en la maleza de la casa y comenzar a caminar.

Mientras en una humilde morada… el joven de aspecto robusto y obeso vomitaba en su baño, para luego regresar a tomar más cervezas y seguir llorando.

Hirano : ¿Qué chingados hice?... ¿Qué pendejadas hice Joder?

Decía éste mientras se ahogaba en alcohol y observaba la foto de Asami con él.

En ese momento en su ventana se escuchaba unas piedras chocar sobre su ventana, éste al escucharlas durante un buen rato se arto y abrió la ventana para ver quién era. Ni más ni menos que el mismo Immamura, quien tocaba con una pequeñas piedras.

Hirano : ¿Qué in chingados toca?

Immamura : ¿Esta Hirano?

Hirano : ¿Quién pregunta?

Immamura : Immamura, soy amigo de Morita.

Hirano : No conozco a ningún Immamura, largo.

Dijo éste antes de cerrar la ventana.

Immamura : ¡Espera viejo! ¡Se lo de tu novia! Y –

Hirano : ¡¿Si vienes a burlarte, juro que bajo y te rompo tu madre?!

Immamura : No, no es nada de eso… vine a decirte que pase por lo mismo y yo.. Se como te sientes. Y se que quieres venganza. ¿Quieres venganza?

La sala ras de Immamura hicieron hacer pensar a Hirano por unos cuantos momentos, para luego tomar su sudadera abrir la ventana.

Hirano : ¡Si! ¡Si lo quiero!

Immamura : Genial, éste hablamos en otro lugar quieres.

Hirano : Voy.

Dijo éste antes de saltar por la ventana, Immamura enseguida entró en pánico y corrió con la intención de tomarlo en brazos, pero Hirano cayó casi, casi como héroe de historieta, cayendo de rodillas.

Immamura : ¡No mames! ¡Estas bien pinche loco! ¡Yo pensé que…! Hay… dios me diste un susto.

Hirano : No hay tiempo para eso, dime cual es tu plan.

Immamura : Es en la milla 8, en el Red shot. Ahí se reúnen.

Hirano : Bien, ¿entonces que esperamos?

Immamura : Ah. Si.

Mientras en un almacén, un chico de cabellos güeros y un chico castaño recorrían una plataforma de pelea octagonal.

Ryu: Kakashi ¿en realidad quieres participar en este torneo?

Kakashi : Es por el título de mejor peleador de Tokonosu, además el premio va a ser 123 mil yenes.

Ryu: Si, pero, ¿de que te servirá?

Kakashi : Será momento perfecto para contactarnos con los siete, ellos aquí son los jefes que controlan la merca, si nos unimos con ellos subiremos como la espuma.

Ryu: ¿Qué hay de la hermandad y de Scott?

Kakashi : Los dejaremos, nos independizaremos en un dos por tres.

Ryu: Si dejamos la hermandad Scott no, nos apoyará.

Kakashi : Tranquilo Ryu, trabajaremos arriba de él, tal vez como guarda espaldas, pero ya tendremos conexión con los siete.

Ryu: Tienes razón.

Kakashi : ¿Cómo sigues tu?

Ryu: ¿Yo? ¿De qué?

Kakashi : Lo de Wendy.

Ryu: No me menciones a esa zorra, solo es una interesada.

Kakashi : Mmm, estoy de acuerdo. ¿Y esta chica? EMMM…¿Cómo se llama?

Ryu: Shizune.

Kakashi : ¡Ah! Si, ¿Qué pex con ella?

Ryu : Pues esta interesada, no suelta por que tiene a su wey.

Kakashi : ¿Así, quien es?

Ryu: No lo sé. Pero cuando se descubra, será mía.

Kakashi : Bueno.

Ryu: Ahora tu dime, ¿Qué pasó con Takagi?

Kakashi : No lo sé, esta como que si y como que no.

Ryu: Puta. Entonces quedaste en la frienzone.

Kakashi : Si, bueno tengo a dos profesoras bajo mi tutela.

Ryu: ¿Así? ¿Quién?

Kakashi : Se llama Hayashi y la otra es Takada, Joder cogen bien. Como siempre he dicho, gallina vieja hace buen caldo.

Ryu: Estoy de acuerdo.

¿? : Kakashi, es hora de entrenar.

Dijo un profesor.

Kakashi : ¡voy!... Bueno viejo, te veo en la línea de meta. Por lo mientras ve reuniendo la banda.

Dijo éste mientras se quitaba su chaqueta de cuero negra y su playera negra cuello v.

Ryu: Estamos.

Con ello esté salió del almacén para poder arrancar su moto e ir a la ciudad a toda velocidad.

En la mansión con Saeko y Takashi, Takashi estaba despertando de una pequeña siesta que había tenido, enfrente suyo estaba Sakuya observando en un sillón.

Sakuya : ¿Cómodo?

Takashi : ¿Cómo dices?

Dijo entre adormilado.

Sakuya : ¿Están cómodas las piernas de Saeko?

Takashi : ¿Qué?

Dijo éste desconcertado, pero al mirar este vio que estaba su cabeza encima de las piernas de Saeko quien dormía tranquilamente, al ver esto Takashi se levantó enseguida avergonzado por lo ocurrido.

Takashi : Lo siento.

Sakuya : No hagas ruido, no le gusta para nada que la despierten.

Takashi : Okey… he bueno… no nos hemos presentado soy-

Sakuya : Takashi Komuro, hijo mayor de Makoto Komuro y la señora Kotonoha Komuro y hermano mayor de Kokoro Komuro.

Dijo está mientras abrazaba a Takashi y con sus manos recorría la espalda y las nalgas de Takashi, éste enseguida se sonrojo y se aparto de Sakuya.

Takashi : E-espera, Sakuya ni siquiera me conoces.

Sakuya : Lo siento, es que no veo muy seguido a jóvenes de mi edad.

Takashi : O-okey.

Sakuya : Si, bueno ¿Qué haces aquí y que intenciones tienes con mi hermana?

Takashi : ¿Eh?. No ninguno. Solo bien a disculparme y ver como se encontraba.

Sakuya : Mmmm. De acuerdo. Acompáñame.

Dijo está tomando la mano de Takashi y llevándolo a su habitación y mostrarle una pared llena de reconocimientos, dejando boqui abierto a Takashi.

Takashi : ¡¿Todo esto es tuyo?!

Sakuya : Solo es una parte.

Dijo está mientras buscaba algo en un baúl que tenía en la recamara, mientras Takashi solo recorría el lugar y veía algunas fotos que había en la pared, una donde Saeko y ella están enfrente de la pirámide de Egipto y muchos otros lugares, en ese momento Sakuya le mostró un collar de oro con una foto de los tres, Saeko, Takashi y Sakuya.

Sakuya : Ten.

Takashi : ¿Esto es?

Sakuya : Esto es tuyo. Lo olvidaste cuando eras niño.

Takashi : ¿En serio? No lo recuerdo.

Sakuya : Ya lo veras. Mira yo también tengo uno.

Dijo esta mientras recorría su cabello para atrás y señalar con sus manos el mismo collar que se encontraba entre sus pechos, Takashi evidentemente se avergonzó y observó para otro lado.

Takashi : Ah, si es el mismo.

Sakuya : Pero ni siquiera lo viste bien.

Takashi : (Fuchi pensamientos sucios).

Takashi mejor decido resistir a la tentación de tomar a Sakuya en brazos y llevarla a la cama, ya que su vestimenta literalmente solo consistía en una toalla Kimono blanca, tan delgada y frágil de poder quitar. Takashi accidentalmente miro de nuevo el gran busto de Sakuya, que podría decirse que superaba a los de Saeko aunque no está bien seguro además de que Sakuya literalmente era igualita a Saeko solo que con cabello plata y con ojos del mismo color, parecía un sueño.

Sakuya : ¿Qué ves pervertido? Sólo te dije que vieras el collar no mis pechos.

Takashi : ¡Ah! Lo siento.

Saeko : Sakuya, has visto a Takashi.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe pegando en la espalda y nuca de Takashi haciendo que este se abalanzara hacia Sakuya cayendo en la cama ambos. Saeko al entrar tan solo cambio su cara a una de espanto, al ver que Takashi estaba sobre su hermana besando y tocando ambos pechos, al igual que las piernas de Sakuya estaban enlazadas con la cadera de Takashi.

Saeko : ¡Takashi! ¡¿Qué chingados le haces a mi hermana?!

En ese momento un fuerte golpe se escucho al igual que un estruendo de que algo había salido disparado y era que Takashi había quedado clavado en la pared, Saeko por su parte con cara de what het?, mientras el puño de Sakuya se mantenía firme.

Sakuya : ¡Pervertido! ¡No siquiera me conoces y te atreves a hacer eso! ¡Te voy a matar!

Dijo esta con una furia y decidida a asesinar a Takashi, mientras este solo bajo de la pared inconsciente, mientras Saeko solo tomo a su hermana para que no le matase.

Saeko: ¡No Sakuya! ¡Aguanta!

Sakuya : ¡no, ni madres déjame que lo mato!

Saeko : ¡No!

Minutos más tarde Takashi estaba enfrente de Saeko Y Sakuya de rodillas con un chipotle en su cabeza.

Saeko : Ahora dilo normal.

Takashi : No, vuelvo a entrometerme con Sakuya, ella está prohibida y yo no soy más que una cucaracha que no merece ni siquiera mirarla.

Saeko : ¿Y?

Takashi : No volverá a ocurrir, lo prometo.

Saeko y Sakuya : Bien.

Takashi : (Son peores que los nazis).

Saeko : Bueno iré a dejar a Takashi a su casa, tu prepara tus tareas que ya dentro de una hora bien tu profesora.

Sakuya : Ta bien.

Saeko : Y por más que quieras quiero que te tomes las pastillas a las horas acordadas.

Sakuya : Si, si, ma-má.

Saeko : Bien, regresaré con comida.

Sakuya : Cual si solo vas a ir a coge-

Plash.

Un fuerte coscorrón fue proporcionado por Saeko antes de que Sakuya terminase la oración.

Saeko: A tu cuarto, ahora.

Sakuya : Pi, pi, pi, pi.

Saeko: Y no te doy otro no más por que vengo de buenas.

Ya en la entrada.

Takashi : Eh bueno, nos vemos luego Sakuya.

Sakuya : Si, bye.

Dijo esta dándole un beso en la mejilla a Takashi haciendo que se sonrojara, mientras los guardias tan solo mantenían su postura y solo goteaban una lagrima, mientras Saeko solo miraba a otro lado con cara de envidia.

Sakuya : Nos volveremos a ver.

Takashi : Si…

Con ello Sakuya se retiro a su humilde morada mientras Takashi solo la miraba irse, mientras Saeko le dio un golpe en el brazo para hacerlo entrar en razón.

Takashi : Auch.

Saeko : Ya bobo, que se hace tarde.

Takashi : ¿Ah?. Si.

Dijo éste siguiendo a Saeko.

Takashi : ¿Acaso regresaras caminando?

Saeko : Si, ¿Por qué?

Takashi : ¿No crees que es peligroso que regreses sola?

Saeko : No. Soy una chica fuerte.

Takashi : Lo que digas.

Saeko : Si. Bueno… ¿Qué te dice Saya?

Takashi : ¿Saya?... Pues no he hablado mucho con ella.

Saeko : Ya veo. Oye que tal si vamos este fin de semana al cine.

Takashi : ¿Tu y yo?

Saeko : No, claro que no, tu y yo solos no se va a poder. Obviamente tu con Saya, Morita con Shizune y ya.

Takashi : Mmm…

Saeko : Tal vez así podamos levantarle los ánimos a Hirano.

Takashi : Si… tienes razón… podré Hirano… ¿Qué estará haciendo?

Saeko : Mientras no sean estupideces todo quedara bien.

Takashi : Si, al menos hubiese llegado antes… tal vez…

Saeko : No te culpes… fue mejor que nada, que hayas intervenido… en lo personal… demuestras lo hombre que puedes llegar a ser.

Dijo la joven peli morada mientras recargaba su mano izquierda en el hombro de Takashi.

Takashi : Gracias… y perdón por lo de Adashi.

Saeko : Ni me lo menciones, después de lo que hizo no merece que lo llamen hombre… de hecho… es menos que escoria…

Takashi : Tienes razón… y pensar que estuviste con él.

Saeko : Na, solo era un pasatiempo para mi.

Takashi : No es por entrometerme… pero… tu y él…

Saeko : ¿Tener sexo?... Na, era guapo, pero no es lo suficientemente hombre para mi.

Takashi : ¿Eso fue un cumplido?

Saeko : ¿Cómo dices?

Takashi : Ya sabes.

Saeko : Idiota, habíamos acordado olvidarlo.

Takashi : Es verdad, perdón.

Saeko : Y acerca de eso, pues… no estuviste mal.

Takashi : Ha… gracias.

Saeko : Si, bueno deberías practicar más.

Dijo esta mientras recorría sus manos sobre sus glúteos y miraba sexy al chico quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse y pensar cosas raras. Pero luego este mismo se dio una cachetada para reaccionar.

Takashi: (¡No!, no, no, no pienses cosas raras, ella es tu amiga, tu tienes novia y- y ¡no!, definitivamente no puedes hacerlo).

Saeko : Oye bobo, vamos rápido a tu casa, espero que me invites a tomar algo que tengo sed.

Enseguida al joven le prendió el foco y supo de que demonios se trataba por lo que decido apresurar el paso, mientras Saeko solo lo veía un poco rara, como si quisiera ocultar alguna sonrisa irónica.

Mientras con Hirano, éste estaba camino a lo que parecía un barrio bajo del Tokonosu, al entrar vio que estaban haciendo batallas de Rap, Hirano no le interesaba en lo absoluto, lo único que buscaba era a los sujetos que habían intentado violar a Asami, pero sin esperarlo encontró a la chica con quien había estado ese día mientras Asami estaba en problemas, éste enseguida la tomó para sacarla a un callejón.

Chica: Hola….

Hirano : Tu estabas en la fiesta verdad.

Chica : ¿Cuál fiesta?

Hirano : Estas bien puta drogada.

Chica : jeje, yo he estado en un chingo de fiestas…. No recuerdo, jeje je.

Hirano : Tu y yo en la fiesta de la piscina.

Chica : Aaaaah… ya recordé, eres el chico que se le para y cuando se viene parece más gusano que pitó, ¿Qué quieres más? ¿Te enamoraste de mi?

Hirano : ¡No juegues conmigo estúpida! ¿Dime quien carajos te envío?

¿? : Ella no dirá nada… esta más drogada que 12 prostitutas.

Dijo un chico apareciendo con tres chicos sobre la oscuridad, Hirano por su parte solo soltó a la chica y se preparo para pelear.

Hirano : ¿Quiénes son?

¿? : Decir eso es delatarme, pero que tal si vienes y lo averiguas.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Hirano corrió contra de los chicos, empujando a uno de ellos para dar un golpe en el pómulo a uno, pero uno de ellos desenfundo una barra de metal para golpearle en las cosillas dejando a Hirano inmóvil, el sujeto de la misma barra dio una patada al estómago de Hirano para que este cayera al suelo, aprovechando esto comenzó a volar las patadas sobre Hirano, este por su parte volvió en si para pararse y derrumbar al sujeto de la barra, mientras uno de sus cómplices tomó una botella de cerveza y la cerebro en la cabeza de Hirano, éste enseguida se enfureció y decido darle un golpe tan fuerte que sacó de juego al sujeto, mientras el sujeto de la barra se levantó y dio fuertes golpes en las piernas y brazos de Hirano, en un momento este se descuido del rostro y recibió un fuerte golpe en el ojo, volviendo al suelo, mientras las patadas golpeaban Hirano sólo intentaba esquivarlas, pero era inútil, para zafarse de esa situación este dio una patada en los bajos a uno sujeto para luego darle otro en la cara, dando oportunidad a Hirano de ponerse de pie y tomar al último sujeto por las piernas cargarlo por completo y arrojarlo hacia un bote de basura de hierro, Hirano no se abstuvo y comenzó a pegarle.

Hirano : ¡¿Por qué lo hicieron pedazos de mierda?!

¿? : Púdrete.

En ese momento cinco sujetos llegaron empujando a Hirano y golpearlo con bates de béisbol, Hirano lo único que podía hacer era cubrirse de la brutal paliza que le estaban proporcionando.

Hirano: Asami… perdóname…

Durante minutos estuvo bajo control, Hirano había quedado inconsciente y parecía que iba a convulsionarse, en ese momento Immamura apareció con doce sujetos a lado suyo.

Immamura : ¡Rómpanles la madre!

Dijo éste antes de correr a toda velocidad para comenzar una batalla campal en medio del callejón, mientras Hirano era sacado del campo de batalla para ser atendido por unos amigos de Immamura.

Mientras en la casa de Takashi este estaba llegando a su misma humilde morada para ir a la cocina junto a Saeko, como muestra de agradecimiento Takashi le dio un refresco.

Saeko : Deliciosa.

Takashi : Si, esta buena.

Dijo éste poniéndose a su lado recargándose en la mesa de madera.

Saeko : ¿Ocurre algo?

Takashi : Bueno… yo…

Saeko : ¿Qué cosa?

Takashi : Bueno… tengo un nos que… que…

Dijo éste parándose enfrente de Saeko, mientras la peli morada solo se sonrojada y se sorprendía, mientras Takashi se acercaba poco a poco a su rostro.

Saeko : ¿Qué cosa es?...

Takashi : No lo sé… es que cuando estoy contigo… mi… mente esta confusa…

Saeko : ¿Qué te dice?

Takashi : Dice… que escuche a mi corazón y yo…

Saeko : ¿Qué…?

Takashi : Dice que… te necesita…

Saeko : Takashi… no podemos… solo somos amigos…

Takashi : Pero lo que ocurrió en la fiesta…

Saeko : Solo fue una vez… no puede volver a ocurrir… Takashi… tu… eres novio de Takagi…

Takashi : Pero… pero… yo…

Saeko : Déjalo así…

Takashi : Por favor… ya no aguanto…

Saeko : ¿Pues que esperas?

Dijo ella antes de besar a Takashi apasionadamente, mientras se abrazaban y acariciaba mutuamente, mientras Takashi recorría el cuello de Saeko, pensaba en lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

Saeko : Para… Takashi… por favor… no le hagamos esto a Saya… (gemido).

Takashi : Te deseo… no puedo dejar de pensar en ti… solo te quiero a ti…

Saeko : No… maldito… mentiroso…

La temperatura comenzó a subir como la espuma, Takashi había subido a Saeko sobre la mesa de la cocina, mientras frotaban sus cuerpo entre sí y se besaban.

Clicak.

El sonido de la puerta había quebrado el ambiente y enseguida Saeko y Takashi se separaron para arreglarse, para luego que Takashi fuese abrir la puerta, para ver a Saya, con una vestimenta poco usual, una mini falda de color negra, una camisa de tirantes negra recortada al ombligo y una chaqueta blanca recortada al mismo tamaño que la camiseta, con tacones de color plata, su cabello recogido y con un leve toque de labial transparente fresa y maquillaje, al verla Takashi se sonrojo y se confundió demasiado.

Saya: Hola amor.

Dijo está mientras se recargaba en el marco de la puerta y miraba a Takashi sensualmente, para luego darle un fuerte beso en los labios.

Takashi : ¿Saya, que-?

Saya: Silencio, solo calla y disfruta.

Dijo está antes de volver a besarlo.

Takashi : (¡¿Qué pedo?!). Saya, aguarda.

Saya : ¿Qué ocurre?

Takashi : Tengo invitada inesperada.

Saya : ¿Quién?

Saeko : Takashi ¿quién es?

Saya : ¡¿S-Saeko?!

Saeko : Hola Saya, cuanto tiempo, ¿nuevo luck?

En ese momento la joven peli Rosa miro a su novio de manera de ''dime que carajos pasa o te asesino ''.

Takashi : He, bueno Saeko vino a mi casa por que tenemos que ver lo del proyecto. ¿Verdad?

Saeko : Si, eso mero, es que el idiota de Morita no ha hecho nada.

Takashi : Si de hecho el se suponía que Morita iba hacer la portada.

Saeko : Si, si. Eso mero.

Saya : Mmmm… de acuerdo.

Saeko : Si bueno aunque Takashi no mencionó nada de que vendrías y… Bueno creo que me retiro para dejarlos en su ''cita ''.

Takashi : ¿Segura?

Saeko : Si, bueno, nos vemos luego. No te lo vayas a comer todo Saya.

Saya : ¿Eh?, ¿de que hablas?

Saeko : Okey… disfrútalo.

Dijo está en un tono burlón, mientras se retiraba, dejando solos a Takashi y Saya, para poder romper el silencio enseguida Takashi ofreció un vaso con agua a Saya, pero al regresar a la sala, ya no estaba. Mientras a fuera, Saya había alcanzado a Saeko, poniéndose enfrente suyo.

Saeko : ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Pasa algo?

Dijo con su sonrisa forzada.

Saya : Deja de fingir ¿quieres?

Saeko : ¿Fingir dices?

Saya: Si… no se que hacían antes de que yo llegara, y no me trago ese cuento del proyecto ya que en primera no llevas ninguna mochila, segunda… Takashi tiene impregnada tu fragancia de perfume… Saeko… como amiga que eres… quiero saber si no ha pasado nada ''malo '' antes de mi llegada…

Saeko : No, no ha pasado nada…

Saya : Confiare en tu palabra… si me entero que mientes juro que te romperé los huesos.

Dijo la peli Rosa frente a frente del rostro de Saeko quien mantuvo su expresión sería al igual que Saya, para luego girarse y comenzar a caminar.

Saya : Una cosa más… aléjate de Takashi… te lo pido por favor.

Saeko : Si…

Con ello Saeko comenzó a seguir su camino al igual que Saya, mientras el silencio de la noche aturdida y hacia sentir un cuchillo en la tráquea de ambas chicas. Mientras Takashi llamaba al celular de Saya para luego que la misma llegara.

Takashi: ¿A dónde fuiste?

Son decir una palabra Saya se acerco a Takashi para darle un tremendo beso estremecedor, para separarse y mirarse a los ojos.

Saya : Takashi… promete que a partir de ahora serás sólo mío y te alejaras de todos… dejaras los corazones que quieren estar contigo… prométemelo… te lo pido con mi corazón en la mano…

Takashi : Saya… ¿Por qué me dices esto?

Saya : Por qué… no quiero perderte… no así… te garantizo habrá épocas difíciles… y te garantizo que si alguno de los dos o los dos querremos déjalo todo… pero también te garantizo que si te pido que no seas mío… me arrepentiré durante el resto de mi vida… por que se que en lo más profundo de mi ser que tu… estas hecho para mi….siempre he viajado en silencio sin expresar algún sentimiento… por que no he estado contigo… me parece eterno… que siento que me despojo de mi cuerpo… ¡por favor Takashi!... ¡Quédate conmigo! ¡Te juro que eres lo mejor que en mi vida ha pasado!... Cuando no estoy contigo me sumerjo en una agonía que me devora… yo se que no te he cumplido como novia… pero Takashi hoy mismo quiero que me prometas por ti, por mi y por nuestro amor que… te siempre… me Querrás… si te enamoras de otra chica yo… no se si podre vivir… y más sabiendo que no luche por ti… por que me calle o por cualquier otra razón… solo bésame si aceptas y juras todo lo que hoy te estoy diciendo…

Dijo la peli rosada mientras restregaba su rostro sobre el pecho de Takashi y jalaba agresivamente la playera del mismo, mientras Takashi solo aguantaba las lágrimas al mismo tiempo que abrazaba a Saya.

Takashi : Yo…lo juro… Saya… no se que carajos me ha pasado durante estos días que me ha tenido confundido y agobiado… sin embargo… tu no tiene nada que reprocharte… tu no has faltado como novia… soy yo… por que… no te he puesto la atención que mereces… estremezco cuando yo no estoy contigo, al igual que me confundo… mi vida es muy codiciada que me da igual si la muerte se atraviesa… solo con estar contigo… Saya…. No es necesario que tengas sexo conmigo para que yo me quede contigo… por que… el amor no solo se trata de sexo y esas cosas… es cuando… nuestras almas se conectan… de una formó u otra… eso le llaman hacer el amor… debería yo de reprocharme por ser impaciente y esas cosas…mientras tu no estés preparada yo me abstendré de esos deseos… por que yo se que cuando tu estés lista… se que abra valido la espera….

Saya : Takashi… te amo.

Dijo está antes de dar un increíble beso, no es como las típicas películas románticas… esto era algo más, era como sentir la brizna del aire levantarte del suelo y poco a poco ascender, mientras bailas danza con esa persona… ambos bailaban al ritmo de una instrumental de guitarra, que expresaba un amor eterno, algo de tristeza y temor… poco a poco mientras la luna es testigo de su amor, ambos se descubrían y se despojaban de sus prendas mientras giraban y se besaban… hasta que estos quedaron sin prendas, ambos llegaron a la cama para recostarse… aunque Saya no estaba segura de lo que iba hacer su cuerpo le implora hacerlo…. Lo deseaba y lo quería… todo se podrá… mientras Takashi tomaba delicadamente las manos de Saya, la bella joven siente el placer cercas de su vientre… intentando no gemir del placer, Takashi por su parte… sentía algo más que placer, sentía la misma sensación que había tendió con Saeko, esto era diferente ya que… no sentía confusión de sentimientos… sentía que ascendía más arriba que al paraíso… mientras besaba la superficie de los labios de Saya él la miraba a los ojos.

Takashi : Tranquila mi amor… no te haré daño…

Saya : Takashi…

Takashi : Disfrutémoslo… Saya… te quiero.

Saya : Y yo a ti…

Era evidente que ambos se deseaban… no solo de cuerpo… ambos imaginaban una vida completa juntos, con hijos, nietos entre muchos amigos y familiares… el joven no sólo se iba a complacer… él lo que haría sería hacer a Saya sentir más que una mujer, la haría sentir una diosa, mientras recorre sus labios sobre sus piernas, glúteos, vientre, pechos, cuello hasta sus labios, Saya solo estrujaba las sábanas de la cama, singularmente se sentía como una nube, tan suave como el algodón y con un aroma mejor que el de los mejores perfumes que haya ella percibido… la brida del aire se expandía sobre el lecho del chico, mientras entraba la luz de la luna… la chica a pesar de ser su primera vez se sentía bien… con delicadeza la trataba, la excitación le hacía hervir e implorar más caricias y más besos… su sueño se estaba convirtiendo en realidad… no pensaban en los demás… en especial Takashi… quien vio en realidad a quien pertenecen sus sentimientos… su novia y nadie más… sabía que el deseo carnal le llamaría, pero en este momento… lo tenía todo claro… sabía que sí perdía a Saya se arrepentirá durante toda su vida… ambos estaban frente a frente en posición de misionero… Saya desprendía gemidos tan gentiles que a Takashi le encantaban, sus cuerpos estaban en extremo calor, sus cuerpos estaban tensos, con ganas de seguro hasta que sus cuerpos se quebranten o hasta que salga el nuevo mañana… la respuesta está en tus labios.

Ambos estaban abrazados entre sábanas con una expresión de felicidad.

Takashi : ¿Te he hecho daño?

Saya : No… solo me has enseñado la verdad… estoy muy bien… me siento feliz… me encanto, me hiciste sentir muy bien.

Takashi : ¿Así? a mi también me encanto.

Saya : Si. Lo disfrutaste más.

Takashi : Jajaja, bueno si. Saya eres para mi, la reencarnación de la diosa Tsukuyomi.

Saya : Y tu… eres mi primer y último amor… eres como mi héroe… eres como Susanoo y Amaterasu al mismo tiempo…

(Nota: Son dioses japonés, no me vengan que son sacados de naruto por que no. Amaterasu es el dios del sol. Tsukuyomi es dios de la luna y Susanoo es dios del viento y la tormenta).

Takashi : Si...

Saya : Me gustaría estar así contigo toda la vida.

Takashi : Si, pedí ahora tienes que regresar… tus papas pueden que estén preocupados.

Saya : Si… tienes razón.

Takashi : Tranquila que no me voy a ir a otro lado que no sea contigo.

Saya : Si, por lo mientras pediré un taxi.

Takashi : Si.

Con ello Saya se levantó, para dejar a Takashi ahí pensativo.

Takashi : (Estoy decidido… debo olvidarme de Saeko y pedirle perdón… lo que hago esta mal, pero no es tarde de echarse para atrás).

Minutos después la pareja de novios estaba en el taxi.

Takashi : Esté taxi te dejará en tu casa… ve con cuidado.

Saya : Si. Nos vemos amor.

Takashi : Si.

Dijo antes de darse un beso y que avanzará el coche. Unos minutos después el taxi estaba parado en un semáforo, mientras Saya miraba como amanecía pensaba en su novio, pero fue interrumpida por el taxista.

¿? : ¿Usted la pasó bien?

Saya : ¿Cómo dice?

¿? : Espero que haya sido así… por que… ahora mismo no la pasaras del todo bien…

El taxista había revelado su rostro para mostrar que era el mismísimo Tsunoda, Saya enseguida intento escapar, pero la puerta fue cerrada, pero antes de que darse cuenta Tsunoda levantó un arma y disparo, dejando todo en oscuras.

Mientras Takashi a las afueras de su casa recibió una llamada a lo que este atendió, era Yuki.

Takashi : ¿Qué ocurre Yuki? ¿Acaso no de siente bien tu mamá?

Yuki: Takashi… Hirano… está.

En ese momento la felicidad que tenía había desaparecido y éste había tirado al suelo su celular, para apretar sus puños y cambiar su expresión a ira completa…

Takashi : Hijos de puta.

Canción Depe- Debonaire.

(Nota: Esta buena la canción les recomiendo escucharla).

Continuara.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

Hola amigos de fanfiction hoy les traigo el capítulo 16 de mi historia, antes que nada quiero agradecerles a todos los que me apoyan y me siguen en esta historia al igual que todos los que me siguen, antes de comenzar responden a los comentarios. Todas las ideas y sugerencias son admitidas en la caja de comentarios.

Inuyashadaiyoukai: Hola amigo, me alegra que comentes y sigas los capítulos, me alegra que también se haya perdido todo lo relacionado con Saeko y Takashi, acerca de la referencia de Saeko con su hermana, bueno si de hecho cuando escribía Vi un capítulo del chavo del 8. Espero que te guste este capítulo y también espero que contestes tu comentario y el de los demás seguidores.

Comencemos.

'' El Torneo ''.

El sonido de las máquinas de hospital sonaba, conectadas a una persona, su nombre era Koutha Hirano, un lado suyo se encontraban Takashi y Yuki, Yuki lloraba por su amigo mientras Takashi solo observaba con expresión seria. Era de noche, el día de un tiempo transcurrido, durante ese tiempo Takashi que había ocurrido antes de que Hirano fuera golpeado, sin darse cuenta, pista, había quedado en coma con su amigo, de todo golpes, su cara completamente inchada de tanto golpe , tenía un collarín, ambas manos y una torta con sí mismo, sabía que era algo muy malo, sintió esa sensación desde que recibió la llamada de Yuki, en ese momento. Morita junto con Shizune y Saeko llegaron a la habitación de Hirano. , este al ver a su amigo solo se enojo.

Morita: Viejo ... ¿Qué chingados te hicieron carnal?

Dijo este mientras se abrazaba a su amigo, mientras que Shizune solo se dio la vuelta para no ver el estado en el que estaba Hirano, mientras Saeko solo se acercó a Takashi para tomarle el hombro.

Saeko: Estas bien.

Takashi: No, definitivamente no.

Morita: ¿Sabes quien lo hizo?

Takashi: No, la policía está buscando, pero ... tal vez no hagan nada ...

Morita: ¿Por qué dices eso?

Takashi: Por qué una pila de cervezas en su casa, Hirano estaba más que ahogado de borracho.

Morita: ¿Crees que el solo se hizo daño?

Takashi: Lo hemos visto fuera de su casa en ese estado, estuve apunto de morir.

Morita: No, mi amigo no se hizo daño ... él no es así.

Takashi: Entonces dime ¿Qué ocurrió?

¿? : Tal vez pueda yo decírselos.

Dijo una voz familiar a los oídos de Morita y Takashi, con la dirección de la entrada de la habitación era Immamura con unos cuantos golpes y rasguños, mientras que la tocaba el brazo izquierdo con el derecho de usar como estuviese lastimado. Enseguida al verlo Morita corrió empujando a Yuki para sacar una Immamura de la habitación para azotarlo contra la pared, enseguida Takashi fue a detener a Morita.

Morita: ¡¿Qué chingados le hiciste hijo de la fregada ?! ¡Dímelo!

Takashi: ¡Tranquilízate Morita!

Dijo esto al momento de quitar de encima una Morita que estuvo a punto de golpear a Immamura, al caer al suelo cayó al suelo.

Morita: ¡Suéltame!

Takashi: ¡No! ¡Hasta que te calmes!

Dijo esto antes de empujar una Morita y ponerse en medio de Immamura y Morita.

Immamura: Takashi ... ¿Cuánto tiempo? ... Haz cambiado mucho ...

Takashi : Déjate de estupideces y dinos que le paso a Hirano.

Immamura : Takashi.

Takashi : Si no me dices dejare que Morita te pegue una paliza y encima de eso yo te lo daré también.

Immamura : Vale… bueno… Hirano-

Morita : No te atrevas a mencionar su nombre… no tienes derecho de pronunciarlo.

Takashi : Deja que hable.

Immamura : Bueno… tu amigo… me entere lo de su novia… él y yo nos conocíamos por Facebook y pensé que podría ayudarle a conseguir venganza…

Takashi : No me digas… también lo llevaste a un callejón y lo apaliaste entre 12 cabrones.

Immamura : No… para nada.

Takashi : Por qué me suena esto tan familiar.

Immamura : Era para poder conseguir su perdón… si la cargue hace dos años cuando te apaleamos en medio de la lluvia… ¡lo se!... No hay día que no me recuerden ese día… Joder Takashi… ¡lo siento!... ¡Muchísimo!... En verdad yo no se que hacer.

Takashi : Ahora me vale madres tu puto arrepentir. Dime que paso con mi amigo, así considerare no golpearte.

Immamura: Bueno… mis amigos y yo rastreamos a los sujetos que intentaron violar a su novia… reuní gente por que sabía que acabaría mal todo eso…

Morita : Si pedazo de pendejo. Mira como quedo mi amigo.

Immamura : Éramos 13 personas contando con él… fuimos al bar donde estaban y… comenzó una batalla campal… eran 36 contra nosotros… nos dieron una paliza… fue por que… llamaron refuerzos y….

Morita : ¡Llega al grano!

Immamura : Fue una emboscada… nos apañaron a todos… nos pusieron de rodillas y a cada uno nos dieron un madriza… Tsunoda… era el que estaba al frente de todo… ¡él lo planeo!... Desde la fiesta de la piscina… se entero que ambos ya no entrarían al torneo… por esos él se aseguró de que… ambos fueran de una forma u otra…

Saeko : Utilizo a Adashi para que violase a Asami , mientras Koutha…

Morita: Buscará venganza para poder rematarlo y hacer que ustedes dos entren al torneo por venganza.

Yuki: Entonces deberíamos ir con la policía y decirle todo.

Takashi : No hay pruebas de que Tsunoda lo hizo… lo que sabemos es pura simple deducción.

Saeko : Entonces ¿Qué harán?

Shizune : Morita… no me digas que…

Morita : Tengo que hacerlo.

Takashi : Espera… algo no me cuadra…

Morita : Si tienes razón… ¿Y tu como pendejos sabes de eso? ¡Dilo Immamura!

Immamura : Por que yo fui su mejor amigo… una semana después de tu primera pelea con Tsunoda me lo conto… lo dijo en forma burlona y pensaba que no lo haría… pero después de ver lo que hizo con Adashi… supe que esto iba en serio… sabia que ustedes no me crearían… por eso contacte a Hirano para que pudiera acercarme a ustedes y contarles todo, también es con él que más pude comprender…. Mis primas fueron violadas por mis tíos… se que es una mierda eso…

Takashi : ¿Por qué no te contactaste con ellas?

Immamura : Ellas no pelan ni al más guapo de la escuela. ¿Creen que a mi me harían caso?

Saeko : Cierto. No hubiera ignorado de igual manera.

Immamura : Y ustedes… se suicidarían antes de hablar tranquilamente conmigo…. Por eso… yo… quiero ayudar…

Morita : Bien, entonces dime donde esta Tsunoda. ¡¿Dónde vive?!

Immamura: Vive en los suburbios de Tokonosu… viven en una puta mansión… si pensáis ir es suicidio… es una fortaleza que ni el mismo chapo podría entrar aunque tuviera un ejército.

Shizune : Las casas de los suburbios están bien vigiladas.

Saeko : Tiene razón. Si quieres entrar por la fuerza habrá un muro de golpes y balas. Pregúntale a Takashi.

Yuki : ¿Qué hacemos?

Saeko : ¿Qué piensas Takashi?

Takashi : No lo sé… yo…

Morita : Esta claro que debemos ir al torneo.

Shizune : Morita. No es la solución.

Morita : Es la única manera.

Takashi : Morita, escucha a tu novia.

Dijo éste al momento de tomar el hombro de Morita, éste enseguida se quito la mano de encima de Takashi.

Morita : No me toques Takashi. No sabes nada.

Takashi : Morita, no eres el único que está enojado yo también quiero partirle la cara, pero no podemos hacer más que pensar en una solución.

Morita : ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa Takashi?! ¿Desde cuando te rindes?

Takashi : No me estoy rindiendo, estoy simplemente retrocediendo para no cometer un error.

Morita : A mi me sienta lo contrario.

Takashi : Mira Morita vamos a calmarnos para poder pensar un plan.

Morita : ¡Nada de planes!...

Takashi : Morita el enemigo no es el que esta enfrente.

Morita : No, el enemigo esta haya afuera riéndose de nuestra piedad y nuestra estupidez. Si no hacemos algo ¿Qué ocurrirá después?... ¿Dejaras que lastimen a tu familia? ¿Quién seguirá? ¿Tu mamá, tu hermana, a Saeko o a Saya? ¿A mi? ¿Te quedaras aquí sin hacer nada?... No Takashi… yo no lo voy hacer… huye si quieres… yo me quedaré a pelear…

Dijo éste antes de abandonar el pasillo, detrás de él Shizune iba a toda prisa.

Shizune : Lo siento.

Saeko al ver callado a Takashi solo decidió abrazarlo, mientras esté solo mantenía un rostro inexpresivo.

Immamura : ¿Desde cuando es tan agresivo?

Takashi : Tu cállate. Ahora mismo te me vas.

Dijo éste tomando de la chaqueta a Immamura y arrastrarlo hacia la salida trasera para arrojarlo en un charco.

Takashi : ¡No te quiero volver a ver!

¡Plash!

El último sonido que escucho Immamura antes de que esté se parará y se fuera triste en la lluvia que se había desatado. Mientras en el estacionamiento Morita estaba apunto de llegar a su automóvil, pero fue detenido por Shizune quien se le puso enfrente.

Shizune : Espera Morita, por favor, no hagas estupideces.

Morita : Quítate.

Shizune : ¿Qué pasó con lo que prometiste ayer?

Morita : ¿Eso importa?

Shizune: ¡Si! ¡Claro que importa! ... Morita ... estoy enamorada de ti Joder ... ¡¿Por qué no lo entiendes ?! Eres una idiota ... eres la idiota del que me enamoro ... no se como explicarlo ya que ... nadie , absolutamente nadie me hizo sentir tan especial como tu ... por eso ... no quiero que te peguen ... prefiero romper contigo a verte en una camilla llena de sangre ... ya lo viví ... y créeme que no hay nada glorioso en eso ... nada poético ... si decide irte ... yo ...

Morita: Bien ... terminamos ...

Shizune: ¿Qué?

Morita: Estoy rompiendo contigo por que ... como tus dados ... prefieres un mameluco conmigo a verme en la camilla ... porque yo prefiero que estés enojada conmigo, viva sana y salva a que estés feliz y muerta ... Si lo hago es para terminar lo que yo, la primera vez ...

Dijo esto mientras caminaba a lado de Shizune, pero esta vez se detuvo con un pequeño jalón en su chaqueta.

Shizune: No lo hagas por favor.

Morita: Hirano ... fue mi único amigo ... cuando yo estaba jodido ... yo no hice nada por él cuando se perdió en Asami ... es mi turno ahora de cuidar de él.

Dijo esto antes de abandonar un Shizune en el estacionamiento y subir a su auto para irse del lugar, mientras que Shizune solo regresó a dentro con lágrimas en los ojos y en taxi. Mientras que en la habitación de Hirano, Takashi igual que Saeko y Yuki estaban juntos a lado de Hirano. Pasar un día completo con su amigo Takashi por su lado aún más pensando en las palabras de su amigo güero, para recordar que no solamente Hirano era una víctima, si no también su familia. Por lo que este salió de hospital para llamar a su madre, era de noche, al hablar con su madre y con la seguridad de que fue bien recibido pero, se sintió más preocupado, en ese momento Saeko salió con el poder para abrazarlo por la espalda

Saeko: ¿Qué ocurre? ... Te noto extraño.

Takashi: No lo sé ... siento que lo de Hirano fue mi culpa y ahora ... no se, siento que alguien falta ...

Saeko: ¿Lo dices por Morita?

Takashi: No ... es algo más ...

Saeko: Takashi ... oye ... ¿Qué harás con-?

Takashi: No lo sé ... creo que debemos ... terminar con esto ... lo que empezamos en la fiesta ... no es justo para Saya ...

Saeko: Comprendo ... (¿Qué le pasa? ... Ayer lo estaba ... ¿Qué habrá sucedido entre Saya y Takashi después de que me fui?) ... a caso tu ...

Takashi: Si ... lo hice con Saya ... y creo que me dio la cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos ... ella ... no puede ser.

Saeko: Si, bueno creo que me voy.

Takashi: No aguarda ...

Saeko: ¿Qué?

Takashi: Es eso ...

Saeko: ¿Qué cosa?

Takashi: tenia una razón Morita, Hirano solo era el principio ... ahora ...

Dijo esto mientras intentaba marcar al celular de la peli Rosa.

Saeko: Saya ...

Takashi: Demonios, no contesta

Saeko: No puede ser.

Dijo preocupada, mientras intentaba mantenerse firme. En ese momento el celular de Takashi volvió a sonar, por lo que este contestó.

Takashi : ¿Saya te encuentras bien?

¿? : Ya te habías tardado amigo mío.

Takashi : Tsunoda…

Tsunoda : Tu servidor, la persona a la que quiere contactar no quiere hablar ahora.

Takashi : ¡Si se te ocurre tócale un pelo juro que te hago añicos!

Tsunoda : Es mismo quiero, jajaja, pero quiero que lo hagas en el torneo.

Takashi : No puedo hacerlo, fui expulsado de la competencia.

Tsunoda : No me vengas con esas estupideces, puedes entrar de manera clandestina, así que te amarras los huevos y vienes al almacén para terminar lo que empezamos, a menos de que quieras a tu novia con cicatrices en toda su cara… te veo mañana.

Takashi : Hijo de puta. Te voy a matar como a un perro.

Tsunoda : Si bueno, antes de irme, ni que te ocurra llamar a la policía o tu novia, bueno… ya te dije lo que le pasaría, Bye.

La llamada se había cortado, Takashi no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, sin más remedio éste comenzó a caminar, enseguida Saeko le detuvo.

Saeko: ¿A dónde vas Takashi?

Takashi : Voy a enfrentarlo.

Saeko : No espera, tienes que meditarlo bien y podemos hacer un plan.

Takashi : Morita tenía razón, Hirano tan solo fue el principio, ahora Saya esta… por mi culpa y por mi estupidez… si no hago algo y a ella le pasa algo yo… no lo soportaría… no puedo… es igual que si yo te perdiera…

Dijo éste en lagrimas y cabizbajo, mientras Saeko solo le abrazo.

Saeko : Takashi.

Takashi : Por favor… yo haría lo mismo si fueras tu o los demás… Saya… son lo único que me quedan…son mi familia…y se que estoy mal en ir a enfrentarlo, pero si esto evitará que te dañen a ti, a Saya y a los demás entonces que así sea… Saeko… no quiero que pagues por mis problemas… no lo quiero… no puedo…

Saeko : Takashi… en ese caso… toma tus cosas y ve y acaba con esto.

Takashi : Saeko.

Saeko : Si guerra quiere, guerra tendrá, ahora quiero que vayas, tomes tus herramientas y lo hagas añicos.

Takashi : ¿Ustedes estarán bien?

Shizune : Lo estaremos ahora.

Dijo Shizune apareciendo, al mismo tiempo que llegaba una camioneta y bajaba de ahí Asami junto a su amigo grandote.

Saeko : ¡Asami!

Dijo esta antes de abrazar a Asami quien comenzó a llorar.

Asami : Dime donde esta.

Shizune : Esta adentro. Por el momento esta estable.

Asami: Que alivio…

En ese momento Asami volteo a ver a Takashi quien sólo bajó la cabeza. Pero la joven de cabellos rubios se acerco y abrazo al castaño.

Asami : Gracias, por salvarme…

Takashi : Si… bueno… si yo hubiese llegado antes…

Asami : Olvídalo. Ahora lo único que quiero es ver a mi gordo otaku.

Takashi : Si, creo que te necesita ver…

Minutos más tarde, todos estaban en la habitación de Hirano, Asami tomando la mano del gordo, Takashi por su parte le explico todo a Asami y a su amigo.

¿? : Entonces ¿como piensas rescatar a tu novia?

Takashi : No lo sé… eso es lo que estaba pensando.

Asami : Nosotros lo haremos.

Shizune : ¿Cómo dicen?

Asami : Rastrearemos el celular de tu novia y así podremos llegar a ella en los alrededores del almacén donde será el torneo. Mientras tu peleas nosotros entraremos y acabaremos con esto. Saeko tu tienes que estar con Takashi así no sospecharan que hacemos un intento de rescate.

Yuki: Pero ¿como sabes donde estará?

Asami : Por que Takashi le pedirá como garantía que traiga cercas a Saya.

Takashi : Me parece bien.

Yuki: ¿Soy yo o esto parece una escena de película?

Asami : Es la vida real, estamos tratando con gente que mataría por cualquier cosa con tal de satisfacerse así mismos, si cometemos un error, podríamos provocar que alguien salga herido o peor… muerto.

Takashi : Y en este caso nadie saldrá herido ni muerto. Bien, ya está el plan, ahora vamos a por ese desgraciado.

Dijo éste mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Shizune : Takashi una cosa más.

Takashi : ¿Qué pasa?

Shizune : Morita estará en el torneo… ¿Qué harás si él y tu…?

Takashi :…

En la casa de los Komuro. Takashi llegaba a toda prisa para poder entrar a su cuarto y comenzar a empacar sus cosas para entrenamiento, guantes, crema para desinflamar, pastillas, botella de agua, vendas, sudadera y una playera negra sin mangas, en ese momento su madre había entrado.

Kotonoha : Hijo vamos ir a comer no-….

Takashi : No te voy a mentir sobre esto… se que dije que ya no me metería en problemas, pero… creo que es hora.

Kotonoha : No te pediré que lo hagas. Solo quiero que… te cuides…

Takashi : Si.

Dijo antes de salir de su habitación y ver a su hermana en la entrada, su expresión expresa un ''ya se lo que harás'', Takashi con una sonrisa solo se agacho a la altura de su hermana para ponerle su mano sobre su pequeña cabeza.

Takashi : Eres una niña muy linda. Cuida a mamá, yo regreso luego.

Kokoro : Júralo. Por el meñique.

Dijo esta antes de mostrar su meñique para poder cerrar el juramento, Takashi con una sonrisa cerró el juramento para luego abrazarla y abrir la puerta.

Kotonoha : Hijo.

Takashi : ¿Si má?

Kotonoha : Ten.

Dijo esta antes de arrojar unas llaves al aire y que Takashi las tomase.

Takashi : ¿Me prestará tu auto?

Kotonoha : Mira en la cochera.

En la cochera al prender la luz Takashi vio una moto de color gris modelo…. Moto más veloz de la época, Takashi evidentemente se le cayó la quijada y comezón a admirarla.

Takashi : ¡Mamá esto es…!

Kotonoha : Tu papá antes de fallecer, él dijo que… '' su hijo alguna vez se convertiría en hombre y como todo hombre necesita tener algo en el que moverse''…dijo que cuando fuera tu cumpleaños 18 te la daría, yo hice el último pago y la pude conseguir… tu papá le hubiese encantado regalártela.

Takashi : Incluso en la muerte… sigue siendo el mejor papá.

Kotonoha : Si. Regresa pronto por favor, sano y salvo.

Takashi : Si.

Con ello este se subió en la moto para salir de su casa y pararse enfrente de Saeko quien lo esperaba a las afueras de su casa.

Saeko : ¿Y eso?

Takashi : El viaje será largo… vamos.

Saeko : Bien. ¿Esto será una cita?

Takashi : ¿Lo dices por la motocicleta?

Saeko: Lo dijo por el espectacular de la tercera parte de 3 metros sobre el cielo.

Dijo esta mineras le señalaba el espectacular que había en una tienda de la misma película y el protagonista besaba a una chica. El joven por su parte conezo a reír.

Takashi: Si, bueno es más o menos algo así.

Saeko: En ese caso quiero ir contigo.

Takashi: Bien, vámonos.

Con ello Saeko subió a la parte trasera de la moto de Takashi, para poder abrazarlo por el pecho.

Takashi : Sostente.

Dijo éste antes de arrancar la moto y perderse a la lejanía, mientras su madre y su hermana le veían por lo lejos.

Kokoro : Mi hermano es fuerte.

Kotonoha : Si, igual que tu padre… hay querido… nuestro niño ya dejó de serlo… es igual a ti…todo un hombre.

Dijo Kotonoha mirando al cielo.

Eminem – Till I Collapse.

En el almacén, donde tuvo su carrera contra Tsunoda, ahora estaba llena de gente, con alambrado alrededor del terreno, con luces neón, con bar, golosinas entre otras cosas. Takashi junto a Saeko llegó en la moto, evidentemente toda la gente se les quedaba mirando, pero a Takashi no le interesaba en lo absoluto, dejando la moto en el estacionamiento privado para peleadores, esté paso entre la gente, en eso el guardia le detuvo, pero uno de los amigos Tsunoda le dijo que pasase, por lo que Takashi y Saeko pasaron, para poder apreciar el ring en medio de lo que parecía una tremenda fiesta con luces neón, Takashi se acerco a lo que parecía una mesa de jueces.

Takashi : Quiero inscribirme.

Juez: Lo siento niño, no tienes el pergamino.

Con ello Saeko saco el pergamino para mostrárselo en la cara al juez.

Juez: Bueno, necesito saber quien es tu entrenador.

Takashi : Entro de forma clandestina.

Juez: Lo siento, pero.

¿? : Déjalo entrar.

Dijo el mismísimo hombre que conoció Takashi en un gimnasio, Gamboa.

Gamboa : Es mi peleador.

Juez: De acuerdo. Entonces deja tu nombre y firma el reglamento, aquí en dice claramente que nosotros no nos hacemos responsables de tu vida.

Takashi : Claro. No me importa.

Con ello este anoto lo pedido y se retiro, junto con Saeko.

Juez: ¿Cuándo vienes a visitarme bonita?

Saeko : Cuando seas un hombre.

Dijo esta antes de tomar de la mano a Takashi e irse con el, mientras los jueces comenzaron a reírse.

Takashi : Gamboa yo…

Gamboa : Cállate, no es el momento de disculpas, ahora ven conmigo a tu habitación.

Dijo éste al entrarse en los camerinos tomando uno de ellos, vio a Morita practicar con dos entrenadores.

Takashi : ¿Morita?

Morita : ¿Takashi?, viejo si viniste.

Dijo éste antes de abrazar a su amigo.

Takashi : Tenías razón.

Morita : ¿Sobre qué?

Takashi : Rendirse y retroceder es lo mismo. Hoy hay que romper las reglas.

Morita : Me alegro. ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de parecer?

Takashi : Saya. Tsunoda la secuestro para obligarme a pelear.

Morita : Mierda. Ese cabron.

Takashi : Sensei Gamboa yo-

Gamboa : No lo digas, Morita me contó todo. Dijo que vendrías. Ahora por lo que nos dices esto es más por el campeonato, esto es de vida o muerte, ¿ya tenías un plan para rescatar a tu novia peli Rosa?

Takashi : Si, ya tenemos a dos amigos nuestros buscando. Acordamos que la trajeran como garantía para que yo viniese.

Gamboa : Bien me alegro, entonces en ese caso nosotros tendremos que aguardar y actuar normal, están entre 32 peleadores en este preciso momento, primero serán 16 pelas, luego serán ocho, cuatro hasta la final, les darán un número para hacer un sorteo, el número que les toque es con quien van a luchar. ¿Entendieron?

Morita : Si.

Takashi : Entendido.

Gamboa : Entonces cada quien a su alcoba, Takashi, señorita acompañenme.

Dijo éste antes de tomar a Takashi y a Saeko y llevarlos a su alcoba.

Gamboa : Takashi, tengo que preguntar… ¿Qué harás si Morita te llega a tocar sin antes llegar a Tsunoda? Por que por lo que yo veo es que ambos tienen rabia contra él.

Takashi : Yo…

Saeko : Peleará. Lo hará ¿verdad?

Takashi : Si.

Dijo éste inseguro.

Gamboa : Bien, te voy a dar dos consejos Takashi, una… no tengas miedo, estrujalo y llevalo al ring para que lo derrotes… dos… jamás rendirse…. ¿Okey?

Takashi : Si.

Gamboa : Bien. Pelearán con peleadores profesionales, así que tengan cuidado, vale.

Takashi : Si. Por favor cuida a Morita.

Gamboa : Si, suerte.

Con ello este se reiteró de lugar, dejando solos a Takashi y a Saeko.

Takashi : Bueno, creo que ya va a empezar así que.

Dijo éste antes de quitarse su playera y mostrar sus cuadros de su cuerpo, para ser un chico de 17 años tiene un buen cuerpo digno de que cualquier mujer se sonroje, en ese momento Saeko intentaba mirar a otro lado.

Takashi : Saeko… ¿me disculpas?

Saeko : Ah, si claro, perdón.

Dijo avergonzada la chica antes de salir de la habitación, para luego tomar su celular y marcar.

Minutos más tarde Takashi se encontraba en silencio escuchando música con sus audífonos, sentado en lo que parecía un escritorio de metal con ojos cerrados, pesado en Saya, además que se sentía ansioso, mientras se ponía sus guantes, en ese momento Saeko entró y se acerco al peli rojo, enlazando sus brazos sobre su cuello para luego darle un beso en los labios, Takashi por su parte abrió los ojos para ver a Saeko y luego separarse y recargarse sus frentes entre sí, Saeko le quito los audífonos para verlo a los ojos.

Saeko : Takashi lo que dijiste en el hospital, se que...

Takashi : Es verdad… lo siento mucho… no puedo seguir con eso…

Saeko : Si, bueno… ¿quedamos como amigos?

Takashi : Si.

Saeko : Era normal… es una pena no volver a sentir tus labios… de acuerdo… en ese caso…

Dijo esta retirándose de la frente de Takashi y tomar con ambas manso sus hombros.

Saeko : Quiero que lucheluches por ella. Quiero ver el verdadero hombre que llevas dentro. ¿Okey?

Takashi : Si.

Saeko : Bueno, para eso traje un equipo.

Dijo la bella joven antes de abrirle paso a la doctora Shizuka y Rika.

Takashi : ¡¿Sensei?!

Shizuka : Hola.

Rika : ¿Qué tranza?

Saeko : Les llame, por que creo que necesitarás ayuda médica para cada raun y bueno, no puedo ser doctoró, entrenadora y todo al mismo tiempo.

Takashi : Si que estas loca.

Saeko : Ufufuf, no molestes.

Rika : Harían bonita pareja. ¿No lo crees Shizuka?

Shizuka : Si.

Comentaron ambas susurrando.

Saeko : Bien, entonces vemos que número es el que te tocara pelear. ¿Si?

Takashi : Bien.

Saeko : (Era un sentimiento que me mataba… el saber que Saya totalmente me había ganado, a pesar de a verle entregado mi vida… mi amor… me hostigaba y me molestaba. También tengo que aceptarlo… Saya es mi amiga y es injusto que me revolqué con su novio solo para… conseguir que me quiera… lo logre… ¿pero a que costo?... Se que después de esto… volveremos como antes… y yo no quiero eso… odio ser su amiga y no lo soporto… debí a ver dicho mis verdaderos sentimientos… Takashi en estos momentos no se ha fijado… solo se a fijado en mi cuerpo… aunque me confunde ya que… cuando me hizo el amor el día de la fiesta me sentí feliz. No lo podría creer… me llevo al cielo en un parpadeo… pero estos sentimientos son muy frívolos para Takashi, que por lo que he visto solo piensa en lo que tiene entre las piernas, a la larga se aburriría y al final moriría este camino… no me queda más que esperar y olvidar con el tiempo este sentimiento… ya que…. Me mata saber que nunca fue mío. Pero ahora no se trata de él y yo, se trata ahora de rescatar a Saya… pero si algo sale mal… ¿Qué ocurriría si Saya… muriese?... Takashi tal vez…. No pará, no pienses en eso por lo que más quieras Saeko, tenemos que rescatarla y estará sana y salva).

En la tabla del torneo, todos pasaron en una fila donde les tocó a cada uno un número, a Takashi le había tocado en la quinta ronda con el número 9, Takashi iría contra un chico de cabello verde, a éste se le hacía familiar, al verlo se dio cuenta que era él motociclista que había molestado a Andrea el día que se conocieron y el había apaleado a sus amigos y al mismo. Morita le tocó el número seis contra un sujeto que estaba más alto que Takashi y que el mismo, llamado Koba, Morita tenia que pelear en la cuarta ronda, Tsunoda por su parte participaría en la segunda ronda. Al pasar la primera pelea seguía Tsunoda, quien entró con una canción referente al verdugo de la muerte.

''cartel de santa Asesino de asesinos''.

Tsunoda venía con mucha energía y con una sonrisa, en un momento vio a Takashi y a Morita ambos con sus miradas serias y desafiantes.

Tsunoda : Esperen por favor no me tardo.

Dijo éste al quitarse la playera y dejar ver sus cuadros, Takashi y Morita solo lo miraban serios, mientras Saeko solo veía por los alrededores, mientras por las afueras Asami llegaba con su amigo mientras rastreaba el número de Saya para luego comunicarse con Saeko. Mientras en la jaula Tsunoda miraba a su contrincante.

Juez: Estoy ansioso de ver a Tsunoda en acción de nuevo, ganador del torneo durante dos años seguidos, hoy viene aquí a defender su título y a demostrar que sigue siendo digno de dicho título.

Tsunoda : Bien empecemos.

La campana sono, dos segundos después Tsunoda había dado el primer golpe con un derechazo en la cara de su contrincante, para luego lanzar una serie de patadas, golpeando el pecho de uno de ellos llevándolo a la reja y Tsunoda comenzará a golpear con su rodilla, par alegó ser empujado y volver a la acción, en un descuido de su enemigo aprovecho para insertar un golpe en su muslo y luego dará una patada en la cara, cayendo al suelo del impacto, dando oportunidad a Tsunoda de interponerse encima y dar golpes a la cara del chico sin piedad y sin tiempo de cubrirse, este hasta que quedó noqueado. El referí separo al chico de cabellos güeros para poder gritar su victoria como un animal, para luego salir del ring con aplausos y alabanzas.

Morita regresó a su camerino para poder relajarse y practicar, al igual que Takashi quien sólo repasaba los movimientos de Tsunoda. Media hora después era hora de la pela de Morita, este entraba con su mirada abajo, este estaba sudando a lado suyo estaba Gamboa y su equipo de trabajo.

''Canción EXG-we are the herts''.

Juez: Aquí viene un nuevo peleador, se hace llamar Morita, de acuerdo con los informes viene de la escuela Sakakino, entreno durante casi un mes en un gimnasio muy conocido, al igual que uno de los grandes o que fue grande, estoy hablando de Gamboa quien se retiro de las luchas hace dos años y comenzó a dedicarse a ser entrenador de tiempo completo, ahora esté nuevo chico si fue entrenado por uno de los mejores peleadores de la UFC entonces debe ser una máquina. Ya quiero ver como pelea con Koba.

Juez 2: No tengas tanta confianza con el chico de Gamboa, ya que Koba durante cinco años éste a entrenado para poder entrenar a la UFC, las ligas mayores, una aspiración más grande, quiere ser el mejor peleador de la historia, he visto durante sus anteriores torneos como destroza a personas de su misma edad y experiencia, sinceramente esté chico dudo que pase del primer raun.

Juez: Pues hoy lo veremos.

Juez 2: Es un pez en estanque de tiburones.

En la jaula, ambos estaban en medio con el entrenador quien el explicaba las reglas, Morita ausente solo veía un lugar vacío y sentía la ausencia de alguien, éste choco los guantes con su contrincante para ir a su esquina y preparase.

Gamboa : Tranquilo solo es un gorila gigante, puedes con él.

Morita : Si.

Dijo éste antes de poner su protector dental, y el referí comenzará a contar.

Referí : ¡Uno! ¡Dos! ¡Tres!...¡AH pelear!

¡ Ring!

La campana retumbó para dar inicio a la pela de Morita, quien después del sonido de la campana Morita no escuchaba absolutamente nada, esté se movía a los lados, pero Koba dio el primer golpe para luego dar una pata a Morita en el pecho, haciendo que reaccionase, pero el impacto de la patada hizo que Morita llegara a chocar con la reja, Koba enseguida corrió hacia Morita para chocar golpes, contra Morita quien solo se estaba cubriendo.

Gamboa : ¡Muévete! ¡Sal de ahí!

En un momento dado Morita se zafó de los golpes de Koba para proporcionarle un golpe en la cara y unas cuantas patas para luego alejarse, Koba enseguida corrió hacia su cadera para cargar a Morita y arrojarlo contra la reja y quedar en el suelo, mientras la gente gritaba, Koba con su velocidad se puso encima de Morita para golpearle en la cara.

Gamboa : ¡De pie! ¡Cúbrete! ¡Cúbrete !

El peso de Koba no dejaba a Morita que este se moviera, por lo que esté como gato se defendía como podía, para que no fuese apaleado esté tomo por el cuello a Koba para inmovilizarlo, Koba por su parte tomo a Morita de la misma forma y lo azotaba contra el suelo de manera agresiva, mientras la gente hacia el típico ''¡Oh! '', hasta que Koba se puso de pie y se zafó del agarre de Morita y girarse para tomar la cadera Morita y volverlo arrojar al otro lado del ring como trapo, mientras Morita se levantó rápidamente para responder con unos cuantos golpes, pero Koba parecía que no tuviesen efecto alguno, Morita al estar enojado por los golpes esté dio una patada para luego ir directamente a las piernas de Koba y cargarlo por la ingle y su cadera para luego tirarlo, la gente al ver esto se sorprendió y grito al momento de que Morita cayó al suelo con Koba.

Juez: Que gran tacleada.

Gamboa : ¡Sigue así!

Morita sin pensarlo dos veces se posiciono arriba de Koba para goleparle como él lo hizo anteriormente, pero este con toda su fuerza dio un codazo a la cara de Morita para quitárselo de encima y luego en el mismo suelo dar una patada al pecho de Morita alejandolo del para luego pararse y con una pata golpeó la defensa de Morita volviendo de nuevo a la reja y comenzar a goleparle.

Koba : ¡Toma esto!

Gamboa : ¡Cúbrete Morita!

¡Ring!

La campana sono y el referí enseguida los separo.

Referí : ¡A sus esquinas ahora!

Con ello Gamboa junto a los demás fueron para limpiar a Morita quien tenía un pómulo morado y una ceja abierta.

Juez: Ahí está tu primer asalto.

Juez 2: Bueno este pez sobrevivió el primer asalto, vemos como le va en el segundo.

Gamboa : Bien hecho, este asalto estuvo bien, ahora a quiero que lo hagas añicos.

Morita : Es muy veloz y fuerte, me tiro como una hoja de papel.

Gamboa : No importa, tu tranquilo, fíjate en sus movimientos, Sus puntos débiles, no te trate como saco de box como para que alguien más haga lo mismo, ahora corre.

Morita : Bien.

Eminem – Phenomenal.

Segundo raun comenzó la cara de entusiasmo de Morita comenzó arder y a la vez recordaba todas las humillaciones de sus compañeros en especial de Tsunoda.

Morita : ¡Soy Phenomenal!

Dijo éste antes de dar un salto y con un rodillazo golpear la cara de Koba, donde al quedar en el suelo comenzó a pelear, moviéndose mucho más que antes, al igual que intentaba esquivar los golpes de Koba, aunque recibía algunos este hacia el intento de no ceder, dio Morita un rodillaso con su pierna izquierda para luego tomar por el cuello a Koba y diera un rodillaso a la cara de esté, al separarse dio dos volados Morita enseguida los esquivo para apegarse a su torso con un movimiento rápido paso su pie atrás del pie izquierdo de Koba para que Morita con un golpe con su talón golpeó el talón de Koba para que esté cayera y Morita con sus manos y torso cayera encima de él, golpeándolo sin cesar, Koba enseguida esté se apego a Morita para que esté no le golpe, para luego girar sobre el ring dos veces seguidas para arrojar a morita, él chico de cabellos güeros corrió hacia Koba para dar dos golpes en la cara y después dio dos codazos seguidos a la cara de Koba, pero esté los detuvo y con ambas manos para dar un codazo a la barbilla de Morita atarantandolo para que luego diese una patada a las costillas de Morita, pero esté en un giro rápido tomo la pierna de Koba sacándolo de equilibrio y luego tirarlo al suelo, Koba rápidamente pateó a morita para que no se acercara y con un Rim plin, se levanto enseguida, y siguiera el combate, El segundo raun terminó.

Gamboa : Bien hecho, sigue así, eres un ganador de acuerdo, piensa en todas las chingaderas que te hicieron, conviértelo en golpes y en odio, hazlo ahora.

Morita : Si.

¿? : Él no merece estar aquí, acabalo en este raun.

Koba : Si.

Mientras en el público Tsunoda miraba con una sonrisa a Morita, por otro lado Takashi miraba a Morita con su misma expresión seria.

Takashi : (Tu puedes).

Cuatro rauns después Morita estaba cansado al igual que Koba, era el último jalón, apostar todo o perderlo. Morita tenía su pómulo más inchado al igual que su ceja, Koba por su parte tenía su pómulo, ceja y labio abierto.

Gamboa : Bien, Morita quiero que lo acabes. Haz lo que practicamos.

Morita : ¿Qué de todo?

Gamboa : El toro en jaula.

Morita : Ya veo.

Dijo éste antes de levantarse e iniciar el séptimo raun. Ambos iniciaron tranquilamente esperando a que diera alguno de los dos un golpe, Koba sin esperar soltó una patada recta pero Morita lo esquivo para que este diera una patada a al cara de Koba para que esté se entorpeciera Morita tomó impulso y corrió hacia Koba para que este llevara sus piernas hacia el cuello de Koba y tomar su brazo y tirarlo al suelo haciendo la típica llave.

Gamboa : ¡Eso!... Fue la única llave que se aprendió bien.

Enseguida Koba intento zafarse del agarre de Morita, mientras esté mismo intentaba hacer más fuerza. Durante unos minutos ambos estaban así, Morita estaba en su límite de fuerza.

Gamboa : ¡Resiste! ¡Resiste!

Morita : ¡Hijo de perra!

Este estuvo apunto de ceder cuando Koba dio la señal de sumisión.

Fue cuando todos gritaron y Morita se alzó para gritar su victoria.

Gamboa : ¡Eso!

Morita : ¡Sii!

Saeko : (Lo logró).

Takashi : (Bien hecho bobo).

Tsunoda : Nada mal, espero que sea igual de bueno en mi pela contra él.

Morita victorioso regresó a su camerino, mientras Takashi volvió a su camerino para poder relajarse y esperar ahora su turno. Una media después le llamaron, Takashi estaba con sus audífonos, esperando tranquilamente, cuando Saeko llegó y lo abrazo, para luego quitarle los audífonos.

Saeko : ¿Listo?

Takashi : Si.

Saeko : Bueno Takashi. Cierra los ojos por favor.

Takashi : ¿Para que?

Saeko : Tu ciérralos.

Takashi : Okey.

Dijo éste haciendo lo dicho, en ese momento sintió un pequeño beso en sus labios, para que luego esté abrirse los ojos y volviera a ver a su amiga.

Saeko : Esto espero que te sirva de motivación.

Takashi : Gracias. Lo aprecio mucho.

Saeko : Bien, ahora vamos.

Dijo esta tomando de la mano a Takashi para salir del camerino

Takashi : (Me siento nervioso…aun recuerdo mi primera pelea… fue en preescolar cuando defendí pro primera vez a Saya de esos malhechores… recuerdos que estaba en la sala de espera de la directora con mi bendita en mi mejilla y algunos raspones, al día siguiente, mi padre salió del despacho de la directora sin decir más que las gracias y luego tomarme de la mano y llevarme al coche, parando en una heladería y me compro una paleta, pensé que estaría enojado conmigo, le pregunté el por qué, tan solo me contestó… '' si peleas por el bienestar de una mujer, nadie te vencerá, nosotros los hombres tenemos que transformar nuestro miedo en valor y… así acabarás con tus enemigos, lo que te quieren hacer daño, así de fácil''…tenia razón, ahora no peleó por el premio, peleó por Saya)…Saya haya voy.

Eminem – Lose Yourself.

Este entró con la música de fondo en silencio mientras contemplaba su área de combate.

Juez: Esté el que viene es un nuevo peleador, más bien es su primera pelea organizada, su nombre es Takashi Komuro.

Juez 2: Supongo que deben saber quién es por que este chico es él mismo que salía con Andrea la nueva celebridad, que actúa en la tercer película de la trilogía de 3 metros sobre el cielo.

Juez 3: Es verdad hace unos meses recuerdo que lo vi por televisión y redes sociales por a ver apaleado a unos pandilleros que habían molestado a su novia.

Juez: Por desgracia corto con ella por que no la veo con él, esta entre tres bellísimas mujeres quienes lo van atender mientras el pelea.

Juez 2: Joder quien quiera ser él para que lo atiendan.

Juez 3: Si, también tengo un gran dato sobre su contrincante, esté mismo forma parte de una de las 10 pandillas más importantes de Tokonosu, además de que el mismo Takashi peleó con él en una heladería cercas del aeropuerto.

Juez: Entonces no es cosa de casualidad, esto es cosa ya de tiempo atrás. Esta pelea será épica.

Mientras Tsunoda veía en un balcón a Takashi entrar con una sonrisa maquiavélica, al llegar esté vio a su contrincante quien estaba ansioso de pelear con Takashi, éste sin problemas se quito su sudadera y su playera para mostrar sus cuadros, mientras todas las chicas gritaban y algunas se avergonzaban en tal caso como Shizuka y Saeko, mientras Rika lo veía con cara de ''quiero comermelo''. Takashi enseguida se posiciono en su esquina para luego ser llamado por el referí.

Referí : Quiero una pelea limpia. Sin golpes bajos de acuerdo, vayan a sus esquinas y esperen mi señal.

¿? : No volvera pasar, esta vez te acabare.

Dijo éste antes de volver a sus esquinas y dejar a Takashi sin chocar los guantes, Takashi regresó a su esquina, en ese momento Saeko le pasó el teléfono rápido, esta al contestar era Tsunoda.

Tsunoda : Quiero una buena pelea, no me deserciones.

Dijo éste antes de colgar y enviar una foto de Saya atada a una silla, Takashi enseguida se prendió en ira y nada más se giro para ponerse en guardia.

Referí : ¡¿Listo?! ¡¿Listo?!... ¡A pelear!

Ring.

El sonido dando inicio a la pelea, Takashi rápidamente corrió para tirar a su contrincante y darle múltiples goles en la cara, para que luego le separara el referí.

Referí : ¡Tranquilo! ¡Espera!

Mientras el chico que había golpeado esté se estaba parando, mientras al mismo tiempo uno de sus dientes se desprendía y comenzaba a deshacerse, este abrió sus ojos de golpe, para ver si iris agrandarse al tamaña tamaño de su pupila y pararse con sus dos manos y ponerse en guardia, tanto el referí como los jueces se sorprendieron al ver la reacción del chico.

¿? : ¡Vamos! ¡Apenas estoy calentando!

Monster – Skill

Con ello el referí soltó a Takashi para seguir la pelea, él chico de cabellos verdes enseguida corrió hacia Takashi para dar una patada al pecho de esté, pero como si fuera pelea ninja estos peleaban con sus manos tan rápido que no podían creer la velocidad de sus movimientos.

Saeko : Es rápido.

Shizuka : Es verdad.

En un momento Takashi se descubrió y recibió un derechazo que lo desequilibrio, mientras el chico de cabellos verdes corrió alrededor del ring subir un momento a la reja y dar una patada a la cara de Takashi, ocasionando que su ceja se abriese, antes de que se diera cuenta él chico estaba golpeando una y otra vez a Takashi en el suelo, Takashi aprovecho su peso y giro para poder el ahora golpear, pero el chico de cabellos verdes giro otra vez para lanzar a Takashi, éste aprovecho y se puso de pie, comenzando la pelea de nuevo, Takashi en un momento golpeó la cara de esté abriéndole el labio y la ceja, Takashi tomando impulso subió ambos pies para golpear el pecho del chico sacándolo a volar, para que Takashi se pusiera de pie nuevamente.

Saeko : ¡Bien hecho!

Shizuka : Sigue así.

El chico con rapidez corrió hacia Takashi para dar una marometa al aire golpeando con su pie a Takashi, para luego caer de pie y correr hacia Takashi para azotar lo contra la reja, ambos comenzaron a golpear a sus espaldas, el chico subió a Takashi a la altura de su hombro la arrojarlo contra el suelo lastimando algo su espalda, él chico no obstante corrió para golpearlo con una patada, pero Takashi la esquivo para ponerse de pie y golpearlo con dos de rechazos y por último una patada en hombro, el chico respondió con una patada en el estómago de Takashi haciendo que este perdiese el aire por un momento, el chico enseguida se encimo en Takashi para pegarle, éste solo se cubrió con sus manos para no ser presa fácil, Takashi tomo fuerza y dio un fuerte codazo en la cara del chico quitándose lo de encima, Takashi se paro para dar otra patada a la cara del chico, cayendo al suelo este rápidamente regreso, en ese momento sonó la campaña y ambos regresaron a sus esquinas. En la esquina de Takashi.

Rika: Buena pela, al segundo Raun quiero que esas patadas lo acaben de un madrazo.

Shizuka : ¿Qué ocurrió? Era muy débil.

Saeko : Es cierto. ¿Qué ocurrió?

Takashi : No lo sé, éste tipo iguala mi velocidad, parece una puta broma.

Rika : Eso no importa, esto es el primer asalto, así que quiero que des un buen golpe. Tu eres Takashi Komuro, venga que una chica te espera.

Takashi : Okey. Gracias Sensei.

Rika : Bien, ahora corre.

Con ello el segundo Raun comenzó, Takashi al igual que el otro chico estaban dando una excelente pelea, igualados, un ataque genial igualado a otro ataque igual o más genial.

Tercer Raun, Takashi se encontraba dominando la pela sin conceder algún golpe, esté después de dos golpes en la cara del chico dio una patada recta haciendo que el chico se azotar a contra la reja, éste estaba apunto de ceder al suelo, pero en ese momento otro diente se desprendió y se derritió para que ocurriese de nuevo la reacción anterior. Takashi estaba a pasos de insertar un golpe con su mano, pero el chico la detuvo con su mano abierta sosteniendo la mano de Takashi, éste comenzó a dar golpes en el cuerpo de Takashi para luego dar un golpe en las cosillas derechas de Takashi haciendo que este cayera de rodillas, en ese momento el toque de la campana sonó y alejaron al chico quien se puso agresivo. Takashi por su parte camino cojudo sobando sus cosillas para llegar a su esquina y enseguida ser atendido por Shizuka y Saeko para poder poner hielo en su pecho y en sus cosillas.

Rika: ¿Estas bien?

Takashi : Joder… me duele mucho.

Saeko : Es normal tonto.

Rika : ¿Lo notaste?

Saeko : ¿Qué cosa?

Takashi : Si… pero ahora no podemos parar la pelea.

Saeko : ¿Qué ocurre Takashi?

Takashi : Al parecer esté chico toma algo que hace que regule su adrenalina, por eso es que tiene mucha resistencia.

Rika : Tiene límite de tiempo, cuando quiera recurrir a la tercera dosis, tendrás que acabarlo.

Takashi : Si.

Juez: Esquinas fueras.

Saeko : Ten cuidado.

Takashi : Claro.

Dijo éste antes de pararse y comenzar la cuarta ronda, cuando sonó la campana como toro loco corrió para poder tirar a Takashi al suelo, pero éste dio una marometa para poder golpear con su talón la nuca del chico tirándole al suelo, Takashi enseguida se posiciono para pelear, el chico enseguida se levantó y corrió hacia Takashi para azotarlo contra la reja y comenzar a golpear sus cosillas, Takashi gritando de dolor dio un rodillazo al estómago del chico para alejarlo de él dio una patada, él y chico se reincorporó para dar una patada hacia las cosillas de Takashi, pero esté por suerte la tomó y con su mano dio un golpe a la cara de éste para que este cayera al suelo, Takashi espero a que esté se levantará, parecía cansado ya que al levantarse tardo en subir la guardia, Takashi sabía que era el momento, por lo que tuvo esperar a que le atacará, el chico dio dos volados, pero Takashi bajo su cadera y su cabeza para poder girar y golpear con su codo el pecho del chico, para luego dar una patada en su muslo y su rodilla para dar un rodillazo a su quijada haciendo que sacase el protector de dientes, cayendo este de espaldas, en un momento Takashi pensó que había ganado, pero el sujeto se puso de pie, para luego mirar a Takashi a los ojos.

¿? : ¿Eso es todo?

Este dio una sonrisa tan perturbadora ya que no tenía sus dientes literalmente, Takashi enseguida se sorprendió, ya que con una velocidad impresionante tomo a Takashi por la cadera para arrojarlo contra la reja para golpear una y otra vez con una fuerza impresionante y con gran velocidad. Takashi no lo podía creer, éste había fingido estar agotado, lo sabía, pero no podía pensar en otra estrategia, Takashi recibía golpes a montones, hasta que llegó al suelo Takashi encima de esté estaba el chico de cabellos verdes golpeando una y otra vez a Takashi en el último golpe fue tan fuerte que hizo que Takashi escupiera el protector de dientes y dejando a Takashi aturdido, la campana había sonado y era hora de regresar, Takashi se paro para poder ir a su esquina, pero estaba aturdido, su visión estaba borrosa y perdía el equilibrio, escuchaba como si hubieran explotado una Granada a su oído y no podía escuchar.

Saeko : ¡Takashi! ¡Takashi! ¡Escúchame!

Takashi : Saeko.

Este con algunos trabajos llegó a su esquina para ser atendido por Shizuka, Takashi tenía la barbilla rapada, la nariz abierta con su ceja abierta, con su labio abierto y su pómulo abierto, Takashi estaba cansado y sin energías.

Saeko : Takashi, se acabó no puedes seguir así.

Takashi : No, yo puedo.

Saeko : No por favor… no te quiero ver así.

Dijo esta al momento de abrazar a Takashi y comenzar a llorar.

Saeko : Por favor no hagas esto… te lo pido…. Te quiero…

Dijo está antes de darle un pequeño y rápido beso a Takashi, éste por su parte solo cerró los ojos y vio el rostro de Saya, su cuerpo se sentía pesado y cansado, evidentemente estaba siendo apaleado, pero el recuerdo de Saya lo atrofiaba, en ese predispuesto momento recordó el día que se peleó con los tres niños que habían molestado a Saya y de nuevo el consejo de su padre, pero un aroma le llegó, era tan familiar que lo hacía sentir como si fuese un niño, Saeko al abrazarlo tenía un perfume igual que el de Saya cuando ella era niña y está le había agradecido por Salvarla, al igual que le dijo que el sería su ángel guardián, éste levantó la mirada y apretó sus puños.

Takashi : Gracias, Saeko… lo aprecio mucho… pero no me iré de aquí sin Saya… no lo haré hoy… ni nunca.

Dijo éste antes de quitarse de encima a Saeko para levantarse.

Takashi : Yo también te quiero y créeme que cuando dijo que haría lo mismo si fueras tu… lo haría y lo haré ahora.

Dijo éste antes de avanzar y dejar a Saeko ahí con lágrimas.

Juez: ¿Viste eso amigo?... Ocurrió un beso y una súplica, pero parece que esté chico Takashi no piensa retroceder.

Juez 2: No se si fue el beso o lo que le dijo su novia peli morada, pero parece aún más confiado esté chico, ¿que ocurrirá? la batalla esta empatada.

Takashi : ¡Acabemos con esto!

Dijo éste antes de subir la guardia y que iniciará la pelea, éste respiro profundo para poder relajarse, Takashi comenzó a recordar el momento en el que entrenaba con su abuelo, Xenovia estaba explicando los puntos vitales del cuerpo humano que serían los nervios, uno apuntado a la médula espinal y otra cercas del pecho que regula los latidos del corazón, por lo que un golpe fuerte de estos haría que falle todo el sistema nervioso central, por lo que el tenía que buscar el punto a donde pegar para poder cambiar el rumbo de las cosas, ya que pelear con su estilo normal acabaría perdiendo en este asalto por lo que tenia que tranquilizar su mente y cuerpo, mientras chico por su parte corrió hacia Takashi para acabar con él, atacando con múltiples golpes, Takashi los esquivaba con gran facilidad y respondía con una patada y con un golpe en la cara, hasta que éste dio un golpe al pecho del muchacho haciendo que perdiese equilibrio, Takashi aprovecho para golpear su pierna, para luego alejarse e invitarlo a pelear con una expresión de burla. Él chico con rabia miraba miro a Takashi para luego correr hacia él y lanzar una patada, Takashi esquivo la patada para que este diese un golpe con su codo en la quijada del chico exactamente había dado un golpe en un punto vital para la estabilidad de su cuerpo, este quedó inmóvil, Takashi aprovecho la oportunidad para golpear sus cosillas con un volado, uno cercas de sus riñones, otro en la parte media de su pectoral, otro en su entre pierna, uno en su rodilla, el chico perdió equilibrio y adrenalina e intentaba pararse, pero el dolor era insoportable, Takashi sin piedad volvió a golpear los mismos puntos anteriores hasta que éste finalizó con una patada en el pecho del chico y otra en la cara tan fuertes que directamente salió por la puerta de la jaula rendido e inconsciente, así declarando a Takashi el ganador.

Y comenzó a sonar la canción de entrada de Takashi, la gente comenzó a gritar y proclamar el nombre de Takashi, mientras éste abrazaba a Saeko y a Rika.

Rika : ¿Cómo lograste hacer eso?

Takashi : Creo que estudiar partes del cuerpo y del sistema endocrino dio resultado.

Saeko : Eres un idiota.

Dijo mientras abrazaba a Takashi.

Minutos después este estaba con Saeko en el recamara mientras Saeko le untaba un poco de hielo en sus cosillas lastimadas.

Takashi : Auch… duele.

Saeko : Bobo, dejaste que te apalearan.

Takashi : Bueno… tenía que dar espectáculo.

Tsunoda : Y lo hiciste. Fue espectacular en verdad. Pensé que te derrotarían.

Dijo Tsunoda mientras aparecía solo con su sonrisa.

Takashi : ¿Dónde está Saya?

Tsunoda : Tranquilo vaquero, aun no vendrá, estará hasta ausente hasta nuestra pelea.

Takashi : Quiero verla.

Tsunoda : Lo siento, me temo que no puedo hacer eso, desgraciadamente no esta conmigo. Además estas muy bien con tu amiga verdad. Lo dijo por el pequeño besito que te dio como motivación.

Dijo éste mirando a Saeko.

Takashi : ¿Dónde está?

Tsunoda : Tranquilo, te enviare una foto para que veas que esta bien, por ahora… escuchemos la nueva lista.

Bocina: A todos los peleadores restantes, iremos a octavos de final, la primera pelea será Kakashi con Danzo, Tsunoda con Mikami. Daisuke con Ryu, Soji contra Mac, Torillama contra Óbito, Máximo contra Redbool, Rock contra Julio y Takashi contra Morita.

Saeko : ¡¿Qué?!

Tsunoda: Oh vaya, vaya, parece que las dos estrellas del ring les toca pelear. Takashi de una vez te advierto, te derrotan o peores temendes ... encontrarás una novia a 500 mil pies bajo el agua. Nos vemos luego, yo voy a jugar un rato con mi contrincante. Espero con ansias la pelea de los mejores amigos.

Dijo esto en un tono burlón mientras se retiraba del balcón.

Takashi por lo que miraba a Saeko y ella expresaba una mirada de preocupación.

Saeko: Takashi ... ¿Qué harás?

Takashi: ... Pelear ...

Mientras que en el hospital Shizune fumaba un cigarrillo al lado de la ventana de la habitación de Hirano, mientras el chico movía los dedos y abrió un segundo los ojos solo para decir.

Hirano: ¿Amigos? ...

Continuará.

'' Canción Rag hueso humano ''.

Avances.

Saeko: ¡No tienes que hacerlo!

Asami: Ubicamos a Saya.

Gamboa: No te pido que te rindas, te pido que pienses en lo que haces.

Saeko: No te juzgare si te retiras ... no quiero que te hagan más daño.

Tsunoda: Se tiene ganas de pelear conmigo, derrota y Takashi y tu deseo se ha concedido.

Saeko: Te ofrezco mi cuerpo a cambio de retirarte.

Morita: ¡Acabemos con esto!

Takashi: ¡Morita no quiero hacerte daño!

Morita: ¡Cierra la puta boca!

Yuki: ¿Dónde están mis amigos?

Shizune: ¿Doctor que le pasa a mi amigo?

Doctor: Esta entrando en estado crítico, tenemos que hacer operación.

Shizune: ¡Hirano por favor resiste!

Takashi: ¡Morita!

Morita: ¡Ni se te ocurra rendirte!

Saya: ¡Takashi! ¡Por favor parar lo esta lastimando!

Takashi: ¡Morita ¿Qué haces? ¡Se acabo!

Morita: ¡No! ¡No lo haré! ¡No me rendiré!

Takashi y Morita: ¡No me rendiré!

Shizune: ¡Morita!

Takashi: ¡Eres mi mejor amigo!

Siguiente capitulo '' rendirse jamás '' '' mi mejor amigo ''.

Bueno chicas y chicos espero que les haya gustado, comenten qué les pareció las descripciones de las pelas, espero que hayan Sido de su agrado y las haya hecho un poco realistas, también comenten quien de ustedes quieren que gane la pelea, Takashi o Morita, acepto sugerencias y peticiones de cuaqcualq tipo. Sin más que decir les deseo mucha salud y bienestar, hasta luego.

Atte: Rick2017


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17 "Mi mejor amigo"

Tambores suenan, golpeaban para perderse en un eco inminente, al igual que retonaban los gritos y aplausos de un público que está totalmente emocionada para poder ver la siguiente pelea, en una habitación el joven de cabellos güeros se miraba al espejo al momento de que esté tomaba una máquina de cabello y esté la activaba. Por otro lado, Takashi miraba una fotografía de sus amigos abrazados, esté se untaba hielo en su costilla lastimada, la regadera de su baño caía agua caliente y comenzaba a propagarse el vapor, mientras en su cabeza retumbaba voces de sus amigos al igual que los tambores y gritos de los espectadores.

Una hora antes.

Saeko: ¡Escúchame! Takashi, no puedes hacer esto.

Takashi: Si no lo hago no podré salvar a Saya.

Saeko: Asami la está buscando, solo tenemos que aguardar.

Takashi: Faltan solo dos peleas, a esté paso Asami no la encontrará.

Saeko: ¡Son amigos!

Takashi: Con más razón, Saya me espera, si Morita se interpone en mi camino no tengo más opcion que hacerlo. Tsunoda hará lo imposible para hacerme pagar si es que falló. Es un pequeño precio a pagar.

Saeko: No, no es así. Escúchame Tsunoda está controlandote. Esto lo planeo para que ustedes acabarán matándose entre sí, para luego dar el golpe de gracia.

Takashi: Saeko si yo no peleó contra Tsunoda Morita no podrá ganarle. Aunque lo intenté con todas sus fuerzas.

Saeko: No te quiero ver cómo te lastiman, apenas pude aguantar cuando peleaste con ese Chicó, no podré soportarlo si te veo pelear con Morita.

Dijo con una expresión de tristeza, Takashi por su parte solo se giraba y se miraba al espejo que se encontraba roto.

Saeko: Ustedes son mi familia…

Dijo está antes de salir del balcón y saliendo del almacén,mientras Shizuka y Rika esperaban a las afueras de la habitación, Rika fumando y Shizuka con su bebida, mientras adentro Takashi solo lanzó lejos el escrito que se encontraba ahí para que esté luego cayera al suelo por el dolor de su costilla, su visita se había percatado de que había una fotografía en el suelo de su grupo cuando fueron a su viaje, todos abrazados y felices. El joven castaño la tomo entre manos para observarla y luego cerrar los ojos para hacer un suspiro.

Por otro lado, Morita golpeaban con todas sus fuerzas un taipat tan agresivamente que empujaba a su instructor.

¿?: Oye tranquilo.

Morita: Cállate y sigue con el entrenamiento Chubaca de mierda.

¿?: ¿Qué dijiste idiota?

Gamboa: Tranquilos, descansen por el momento.

Morita: Yo no necesito descansar.

Gamboa: No lo digo por ti, lo dijo por él. Ahora ven aquí, da tu mejor golpe.

Dijo alejando al instructor y el posicionarse en modo de combate.

Morita: ¿Sin guantes de entrenamiento?

Gamboa: Cállate y házlo.

Con ello Morita sin pestañear lanzó el golpe que fue detenido por Gamboa con una mano, tomando muñeca de Morita y acercándose para que su pie derecho estuviera atrás del pie izquierdo de Morita y con su mano derecha esté azotará Morita contra el suelo.

Gamboa: Primera lección, el que pelea con rabia falla el golpe.

En ese momento Morita se levantó para luego lanzar un volado y por último dar un codazo a la cara de Gamboa cayendo al suelo, todos los presentes intentaron acercarse,pero Gamboa alzó la mano en señal de espera, para que esté se levantará y alzará la guardia.

Morita: ¿Qué decias de la rabia?

Sin contestar a su pregunta Gamboa lanzó un volado, Morita enseguida lo esquivo agachando su cuello, pero Gamboa lo que hizo fue fintar a Morita para darle un rodillaso en la cara haciendo que esté cayera al suelo.

Gamboa: Segunda lección, el maestro siempre estará encima del estudiante.

Morita: ¿Eso piensas?

Dijo esté antes de levantarse y lanzar golpes, pero Gamboa los esquiva fácilmente, hasta que esté con el dedo medio e índice golpeó el nervio torácico, Morita grito de dolor, pero esté con furia lanzó un volado con su brazo izquierdo, donde Gamboa paro el golpe con su mano para que esté golpeara el nervio servicial cubital, para luego dar un golpe en los nervios lumbares, sacros y por último femoral, para que Morita cayera al suelo rendido.

Morita: ¿Qué me hiciste?

Gamboa: Última lección…la venganza que no te controle como lo ha hecho. Aprende a perdonar.

Dijo esté para luego dar un leve golpe con su palma en la nuca para que cayera al suelo, minutos después esté despertó con un cubetazo de agua de parte del conserje, quien le dijo que su equipo lo abandonó, esté al levantarse se dirigió al espejo para ver qué cercas había una carta de Gamboa, Morita mientras se soba su nuca comenzó a leer la nota.

Gamboa/nota :

"Querido Morita, te escribo esta carta para informarte que no iré contigo a la siguiente pelea, la razón es que no quiero ver como tú comenzarás un sin fin de problemas, Takashi y tú son amigos, intenté también decirle que se retirará, pero tiene una misión que cumplir y es él rescatar a su amada, Morita sinceramente cuando subiste al ring me vi en un espejo , como si retrocediera el tiempo y volviera a los años de pelea que tuve cuando estaba en la UFC , era glorioso y bueno ya sabes que se ha de sentir eso, pero …nada es como tú piensas, hace 18 años hice algo parecido a lo que tú harás próximamente, aún recuerdo las luces, los tambores y gritos de la gente que sonaban en el ring, ese día yo…luche contra alguien al que no veo hace 18 años…mi hermano. Luche alguna vez contra él por algo semejante a lo que tú veniste, acausa de eso, yo…no conocí a mis sobrinos…de hecho…no pude ir a su entierro por qué…La venganza y el odio que me había consumido ocasionó que él y yo peleamos a muerte…perdí…la persona que provocó eso me hizo añicos por qué, me separé de mi familia, mis amigos, de mi hermano y de mi amor…quien al final escogió a mi hermano por qué…no soportaba estar con alguien tan podrido como yo…me dolió mucho y aún sigo así actualmente…al verte a ti y a Takashi me hicieron recordar a mi hermano y a mí cuando entrenábamos y peleabamos hombro con hombro, por eso te dijo esto antes de que ocurra lo inevitable…espero que lo leas antes de que comience la pelea, cuando te despiertes date cuenta de tu error… búscame, si vas a esa pelea, ya no serás bienvenido a mi gimnasio. Piensa esto el tiempo que te resta…no dejes que el odio hacia otras personas te haga lo que eres ahora, por qué al final solo habrás vívido con odió y rencor, para luego darte cuenta que las personas a las que siempre odiaste se olvidaron lo que te hicieron.

Atte: Gamboa.

PDT: lo siento por los Golpes, di en puntos nerviosos de tu cuerpo, cuando despiertes te dolerán, pero luego tus músculos de recuperarán."

Morita al leer la nota solo se miró a si mismo en el espejo para luego tomar la máquina de pelo para activarla, para luego comenzar a quitar su cabello güero poco a poco.

Flipse-someday.

En una habitación de hospital, Shizune fumaba un cigarrillo cercas de la ventana, mientras escuchaba el ruido de las ramas y hojas que rompía el viento al igual que escuchaba las máquinas de hospital que había conectadas a Hirano.

20 minutos antes.

En la habitación de Takashi esté se encontraba aún mirando la fotografía en ese momento entro Gamboa a dicha habitación para mirar a Takashi.

Takashi: ¿Gamboa?...

Gamboa: Si lo haces…no vuelvas a entrar a mi gimnasio.

Takashi: ¿Por qué?

Gamboa: Te deje que te salieras con la tuya una vez, no dos.

Takashi: ¡¿Realmente cree que es lo que quiero?! Darle un espectáculo a un imbécil.

Gamboa: ¡Entonces no lo hagas!...

Takashi: Maestro…yo…estoy viendo lo mismo que tiene Morita en usted…están llenos de odio…cuando murió mi padre no pude hacer nada…cuando perdí a Rei hice lo mismo…no hacer nada también tiene consecuencias…usted alguna vez nos dijo a mí y a Morita que rabia que controla mente, pierde el norte…no podemos seguir escondernos siempre aquí…yo no escogí pelear…pero hay batallas que aunque uno no quiere combatir debe hacerlo…todos tenemos nuestra pelea…eso quiero cambiar por Morita…es igual que yo…debo detener esto…depende mi voluntad de esto…la voluntad lo es todo para mí…si usted tiene algo por lo cual luchar maestro…hágalo…sin importar si gane o pierda…todos tenemos esa pelea que luchar…

Con la finalidad de sus palabras giró su atención hacia la salida, dejando a Gamboa con una lágrima saliendo de su párpado.

Gamboa: Takashi…tú tienes el control…tu determinas el final.

Takashi: Eso siempre ha sido.

Canción Kaney West-stronger.

En la actualidad.

Takashi y Morita se estaban preparando, para ser llamados y a salir a su pelea.

Mientras en una camioneta Gamboa junto a sus amigos viajaban directo a un bar, mientras Gamboa miraba la ventana de la camioneta sostenía una botella de tequila en su mano izquierda y con su mano derecha sostenía una foto, sus amigos preocupados miraban a Gamboa quien tenía su expresión de querer llorar, su gorro de callejero y su chaqueta de piel se encontraban con olor a alcohol.

¿?: ¿Gamboa, estás Bien?

Flash back.

Hace 18 años, Gamboa se encontraba en un octágono, en el suelo, con golpes y sangre en su rostro, esté intentaba pararse para mirar a una persona quién se dirigía a la salida, mientras escuchaba el ruido del público "¡Bu!", Gamboa con sus últimas energías gritaba a la persona que se encontraba apuntó de salir.

Gamboa: ¡Cobarde! ¡Eres un Cobarde! ¡¿Por qué te rendiste?! ... ¡No! ¡Hermano!

Meses después esté anunciaba su retirada de las peleas, para luego aparecer abriendo un gimnasio y comenzaba a entrenar a sus pupilos, junto a sus amigos.

Hace dos años, un día como cualquier otro esté se encontraba entrenando a unos niños de como golpear el saco de boxeo, cuando esté recibió una llamada, tomando esté el celular. Una voz femenina, agraviada y con ganas de llorar le llamó.

Gamboa: ¿Qué ocurre?

¿?: Mi Esposo fue...

Gamboa: Hermano…

Este Tiro el celular para girar de golpe y proporcionar una patada al saco de boxeo tan fuerte que hizo retumbar en todo el gimnasio, para que Gamboa gritase y luego se retirará de ahí.

Días después esté se encontraba en la lluvia con una botella de tequila enfrenté de una tumba, esté lloraba con todas sus fuerzas mientras se arrodillaba.

Gamboa: Lo siento… Ruby…lo siento…hermano… ¡Les falle! ...¡Perdónenme!

El olor a tierra mojada y a lluvia se persivia más una perdida, ya no proporcionaba paz, el cielo parecía expresar agonía y tristeza lo cual hacia compañía al hombre en sollozos y tristezas.

Fin flash back.

Gamboa: Estoy recordando a mi hermano…

¿?: ¿Lo dices por el Chico?... Takashi.

Gamboa: Si.

¿?: Aunque quisieras no puedes verlos, no sabes dónde viven ahora.

Gamboa: Si lo sé.

Dijo esté mostrando una dirección, su amigo enseguida cambio su expresión y miró a sus demás amigos.

Gamboa: Llévenme a un metro o base de autobuses, les alcanzó luego.

¿?: De acuerdo.

Dijo esté al momento de darle una sonrisa a su amigo.

Mientras en la habitación de Hirano esté despertó alterado, enseguida asustó a Shizune quien fue rápidamente con él para tranquilizarle.

Shizune: Hirano calma. Todo está bien okey.

Hirano: Oh eres tú Shizune…qué alivio, por un instante soñaba con que mis amigos se peleaban.

Shizune: Bueno…Hirano yo-.

Hirano: ¿Dónde está Morita? No me digas de seguro debe estar en la máquina despachadora golpeándola por qué no quiere darle sus papás favoritos. Takashi debería estar con Saya acariciándose y ese tipo de cosas jajaja-

Después de que Hirano riera por su comentario esté comenzó a songolotearse como loco, Shizune no sabía que le ocurría por lo que tuvo que llamar a una enfermera, quien enseguida llamo a los demás médicos.

Enfermera: Código azul, habitación 34.

Shizune: ¿Qué le ocurre a mi amigo?

Enfermera: Perdón, tengo que pedir que se retiré.

Shizune: ¡¿Qué le pasará?!

Enfermera: Tiene que salir de aquí haremos todo lo posible, pero por favor salga de aquí.

Dijo arrastrándola fuera de la habitación donde enseguida se llenó de muchos médicos.

Shizune: ¡Resiste Hirano!

Con ello la habitación fue cerrada dejando a Shizune atónita, desesperada ella comenzó a llorar.

Shizune: Morita…por favor…regresa lo más antes posible.

Mientras en el almacén esté terminaba de quitarse el resto de su cabello güero, para mirarse al espejo, en ese momento Tsunoda hizo presencia en su habitación, a lo que Morita giro para verlo.

Tsunoda: Tranquilo…aún no te quiero hace dañó…aun.

Morita: ¿Qué carajos quieres?

Tsunoda: De ti …aún Nada. Solo vine a decearte suerte y a darte un regaló.

Dijo esté lanzando al aire una bolsa, tamando en manos Morita.

Morita: ¿Qué es esto?

Tsunoda: Morita…mira se cuántas ganas tienes para pelear conmigo, esto te ayudará, si ganas…tu deseo será concedido.

Dijo esté antes de partir, dejando solo a Morita observando el paquete.

Mientras en la ciudad Kotonoha junto con Kokoro regresaban a casa, ambas ausentes del mundo encerradas en sus pensamientos, a metros de llegar a su morada observaron a un hombre esperando en las escaleras de la entrada de la casa. Kotonoha enseguida cambio su expresión a sería, mientras Kokoro solo observó al sujeto, esté mismo se levantó del lugar donde estaba y se acercó, mostrando la cara se reconoció a Gamboa.

Gamboa: Hola.

¡Plash!

Una bofetada fue proporcionada por Kotonoha hacia Gamboa quien sólo agachó la cabeza, Kotonoha por su parte tomo de la mano a Kokoro y la llevo adentro de la casa, para que esta le aropase para dormir, minutos después Kotonoha bajo y abrió la puerta para ver a Gamboa en la entrada sentado en las escaleras.

Kotonoha: ¿Quieres un café?

Gamboa: Si.

Dijo esté al momento d levantarse y entrar, minutos después de un eterno silencio incómodo sirvió el café caliente mientras miraba a los ojos a Gamboa, con odió y desprecio, mientras esté sólo agachó la mirada para mirar el reflejo del café.

Gamboa: Yo-

Kotonoha: Tarde... siempre llegas tarde. Igual que en nuestra primera cita…igual que en nuestro aniversario…siempre llegabas o llegas tarde…18 años tarde…él siempre tuvo la esperanza de que llegara su hermano menor para decirle "lo siento", para olvidar todo el dolor y para darle la oportunidad de conocer a sus sobrinos.

Gamboa: Lo siento.

¡ Plash!

Con una mano Kotonoha lanzó lejos la taza de café haciendo que se quebrara para luego mirar a Gamboa.

Kotonoha: ¡¿Tienes alguna idea de cuánto sufrimiento sentimos?! ¡¿Tienes alguna jodida idea de cuántas noches lloro mi esposo por qué extrañaba a su hermano menor?! ¡¿Tienes idea de cuánto yo llore por ti?!... supongo que no sabés.

Dijo está mientras tomaba del abrigo a Gamboa y lo levantaba de su asiento, para luego empujarlo y comenzar a golpear a Gamboa con golpes sin sentido y fuerza, Gamboa por su parte solo la tranquilizó y la abrazó, Kotonoha por su parte comenzó a llorar, mientras abrazaba a Gamboa.

Gamboa: Lo siento.

Kotonoha: Te odio…eres un traidor…no te amó…

Gamboa: En verdad lo siento…los busqué, pero no pensé que me perdonarían…Kotonoha…yo te he llevado en el corazón desde el día que nos conocíamos…estoy aquí para decirte en tu cara que aún te amó…y que yo…lo lamento…Makoto te merecía más que tú a mí…siempre he pensado en ti…sé que te hice daño, también a Makoto…pero en verdad lo siento…no puedo aún superar lo que yo siento…no sabía si llorar, molestarme, buscarte o solamente esperar…es tan nosivo que se vuelve un círculo vicioso… soñaba con hacerte el amor en una nube, en honor a nuestros recuerdos…pero estoy destinado al infierno y creo que eso no puede ser posible.

Kotonoha: Eres muy dramático.

Dijo ella secándose sus lágrimas con su mano y miraba a Gamboa.

Gamboa: Solo tú me pones así…

Dijo esté con melancolía y tristeza, Kotonoha por su parte se acercó a Gamboa para besarlo y correspondiendo a un abrazo sincero, minutos pasaron y ambos seguían besándose hasta que Gamboa con su mano tomo por la cadera a Kotonoha, al momento está se separó, para darle un cachetadon, Gamboa sin decir una palabra beso nuevamente a Kotonoha, está por impulso intentaba quitarse de encima a Gamboa, pero era inútil, ya que después de un rato se comenzaron abrasarse el uno al otro, Gamboa tomo en brazos a Kotonoha para ponerla encima de la mesa y quitarle el sueter que llevaba agresivamente y ella hacía lo mismo con la chaqueta de Gamboa, esté en un momento tocó los pechos de Kotonoha para luego esté bajará la blusa junto con el brasier para dejar ver sus pechos y esté sin decir nada comenzó a chuparlos, mientras Kotonoha intentaba no gemir, un rato después éstos pasaron al coito, a media ropa, mientras Kokoro miraba a escondidas esa escena, esperando pasientemente a que terminasen, hasta que Gamboa se vino sobre Kotonoha y se separaron agitados.

Kotonoha: Eres un cabron…siempre tomas lo que se te pega la gana.

Gamboa: No siempre.

Kokoro: Mamá.

Dijo está apareciendo, ocasionando a que Gamboa y Kotonoha se arreglaran y fingirran.

Kotonoha: K-kokoro…¿Qué haces aquí? te dije que fueras a dormir.

Kokoro: Es difícil hacerlo mientras ustedes hacían "eso".

Kotonoha: ¡Kokoro! No debiste ver…eso es algo muy privado…y-y no tienes edad para eso.

Dijo con un rubor muy alto en sus mejillas, mientras Gamboa solo se acomodaba su gorro manteniendo la postura.

Kokoro: Hay mamá, ¿Tú por qué crees que voy a la escuela? No voy nada más a calentar el asiento, pero no te preocupes, guardaré el secreto.

Kotonoha: (Suspiro)… de acuerdo.

Gamboa: Bueno…creo que me retiro.

Kotonoha: Si…ya es tarde…

Gamboa: Lo siento…

Dijo esté antes de retirarse del lugar dejando a Kotonoha y a Kokoro solas.

Kokoro: ¿Tienes algo que explicar?

Kotonoha: (Suspiro).

Del otro lado de la ciudad Takashi miraba el suelo desconcertado mientras pensaba en lo que ocurrirá a continuación, Asami junto con su amigo buscaban por todo el almacén buscando señales de Saya, Saeko por su parte se encontraba en la barra de bebidas tomando sake intentando no llorar, chicos intentando acercarse a ella, siendo rechazados una y otra vez, la joven peli morada recordaba los besos que tuvo con Takashi, cada suave beso que tuvo con él, sintiendo un calor tan reconfortante que la hacía sentir aliviada, teniendo también aún la sensación de que estaba siendo abrazada por Takashi.

Saeko: (Takashi…tus labios…tus manos…tus brazos…me encantan…son tan suaves y fuertes…eres un estúpido…).

Mientras Tsunoda disfrutaba de su victoria, bebiendo y celebrando con sus amigos, pensando en la siguiente pelea, mientras limpiaban la jaula, esperando con ansias la siguiente pelea que iba ser de Takashi y Morita. El cabellos güeros por su lado miraba la carta de Gamboa y a su vez recordaba todas las humillaciones de Tsunoda.

Morita: Acabaré con esto ¡Ahora!

Dijo esté arrojando un costal al suelo y esté tomará sus guantes para salir del lugar.

Mientras tanto con Takashi, esté seguía mirando la foto de sus amigos, recordado todos los momentos divertidos con ellos, en ese momento Rika llegó con esté para mostrarle sus guantes.

Rika: Es difícil la decisión…entre un amigo y tu amor verdadero...pero…no te pediré que te rindas…Es más…gana y tendrás un pase directo a coger conmigo y Shizuka.

Shizuka: ¡Ah espera Rika!¡¿Qué haces?!

Rika: Motivándolo, ¿tú qué crees?

Takashi: Jejeje, no es necesario Sensei…tengo a alguien que es más importante que eso.

Rika: Eso quería escuchar, ahora ve y gana.

Tras esas palabras comenzaron a dar las presentaciones, Takashi fue el primero en entrar, sentía la adrenalina por su cuerpo, pero esta vez tenía la sensación de que está pelea no sería como cualquier otra, mientras avanzaba se volvió ausente de los de su alrededor.

Locutor: ¡Aquí viene la nueva estrella de la noche chicas y chicos!

Locutor 2: ¡Es verdad! Este chico Takashi es una sensación en redes sociales, apenas subieron un vídeo de su pelea de hace unas horas y tiene más visitas que una canción de Baduni.

Locutor: No puedo negar nada de eso jaja, también hemos obtenido más información y es que él y nuestro pez favorito Morita quien derrotó a Koba van en la misma escuela y son amigos.

Locutor 2: Mierda, en verdad esto se pondrá de color de hormiga joder, póngalo en primera plana, "la pelea de los amigos".

Locutor: Aún no se sabe los motivos por los cuales vienen, pero al ver su impresionante desempeño y voluntad deben estar por algo aún más fuerte que esto.

Sin más Takashi entro a la jaula para poder esperar a Morita quien entro con su presentación normal, pero esté vio que su amigo no tenía su cabello medio largo, si no que esté tenía una pelona y una mirada asesina, no obstante, entro a la jaula y grito para sus fanáticos y estos gritaban con él.

Referí: Peleadores venir aquí, ya saben, cúbranse en todo momento y no quiero golpes bajos, chocar los guantes si están preparado.

Ambos chicos se miraron, para poder chocar guantes, pero el único que no hizo tal acción fue Morita quien miró a Takashi de manera muy agresiva y solo se alejó de esté.

Morita: Ni se te ocurra rendirte.

Con ello se retiró a su esquina al igual que Takashi quien comenzó a dudar de esto, mientras afuera del almacén Asami había ubicado a Tsunoda quien acompañaba a una chica de cabello rosa a una especie de balcón, Asami sin perder tiempo fue con está.

Regresando a la jaula, Takashi solo espero la Campa al igual que Morita, para luego escuchar el sonido de esta y comenzará el combate, Takashi en señal de respeto quiso chocar su puño con el de Morita, pero esté sin perder tiempo lanzó un golpe conocido como el de Superman, para golpear a la cara de Takashi y así Morita comenzó a dar golpes con sus puños una y otra vez hasta que llevo a Takashi a la reja y le diera una patada a su estómago haciendo que esté chocará contra la reja, Morita sin abastecerse golpeó una y otra vez a Takashi, mientras el castaño solo se cubría de los golpes, Morita enseguida tomo del cuello a Takashi para darle rodillazos a su estómago a su vez su amigo se cubría con sus brazos, Morita soltó a Takashi para darle un golpe con su mano derecha y sacarlo de trance, el tiempo seguía transcurriendo y ambos no se detenían para respirar, Takashi golpeaba con su posición de boxeo normal, golpeando con sus piernas, mientras Morita enseguida lo derribo para colocarse encima de él y golpear.

Rika: ¡Quítate lo de encima!

Haciendo caso omiso Takashi dio un giro junto con Morita para soltarse de él, así dando oportunidad de ponerse de pie, Morita parecía un toro queriendo golpear a Takashi ya que esté corrió hacia él Takashi al ver esto rápidamente dio un Juping o una patada giratoria enterrando su pie sobre el pecho de Morita alejándolo del mismo Takashi sin esperar avanzó hacia su amigo para lanzar una patada a su muslo, pero fue esquivada por el mismo para dar una patada Chester 540 al brazo de Takashi quien alcanzó a cubrirse del golpe así Morita aprovechando la brecha de tiempo que dejó Takashi al cubrirse para obtener algo de impulso y espacio para así hacer el movimiento de Butterfly twist round, golpeando de lleno a la cara de Takashi haciendo que perdiese equilibrio, el joven de cabellos güeros no espero a que subiera siquiera la guardia para tomarlo nuevamente por el cuello a Takashi y devastarlo con rodillazos, su amigo por su parte se safo de dicho agarre para empujarlo con una patada a su estómago para alejarlo de él así esté con velocidad hiciera un Gainer, movimiento de acrobacia consiste en dar una voltereta en el aire con Impulso solo que en este caso Takashi dio un leve golpe con su talón en la barbilla de Morita quien vaciló ante ese movimiento, su amigo antes de que retomará Morita la guardia avanzó ante su amigo para dar una patada tornado así llevándole al suelo a su amigo.

Shizuka: ¡Bien hecho!

Morita para poder librarse de la paliza que le iba a proporcionar Takashi esté hizo un hook sweep, consiste en girar el torso y el pie a gran velocidad para hacer caer a su oponente, esto dio oportunidad a Morita para levantarse Takashi por su lado se levantó con un Kip Up, impulsando se con sus manos y accionando sus pies como una palanca haciendo que se levantará del suelo así posicionándose en guardia y seguir la pelea.

Con Asami.

La joven oficial se encontraba escabullendose entre la multitud, está a punto de llegar al cuando fue detenida por una chica de fácil 2 metros de altura junto con sujetos de casi la misma estatura, quienes rodearon a Asami y a su primo.

Chica: ¿Se les perdió algo?

Asami: Soy una agente oficial. Por la autoridad que se me confiere le pido que me dejen entrar.

Dijo está mostrando su placa, pero fue arrebatada por la chica de 2 metros.

(Nota: Para ser exactos se parece a Ronda Rousey la primera mujer en hacer historia en la UFC).

Chica: Que lastima, hoy no hay servicio.

Dijo está tomando del cuello a Asami y arrojarla en contra de una ventana y que está saliera de la misma para caer al estacionamiento, mientras su amigo rápidamente saco su arma y la alzó en contra de la mujer, pero está en un movimiento rápido tomo el arma y lazo a Primo por la misma venta que Asami y cayendo encima de está.

Chica: Tomen esto, quiero des aburrirme un rato, nadie se meta.

Dijo saliendo por la venta y dándole el arma a sus cómplices, el primo de Asami rápidamente se levantó para luchar dando el primer golpe que fue instantáneamente detenido por la mujer quien dio un Juping dando de lleno en la cara del amigo de Asami y noqueandole de un solo golpe, mientras Asami se levantó al ver tal acto para alzar su guardia y dar un rodillazos al aire para enterrarlo al estómago de la chica, pero está con su propio codo enterró con fuerza sobre el muslo de Asami causándole dolor, tomándola del cuello y con su talón derecho el talón izquierdo de Asami, para derribarla y azofarla en contra del suelo así intentando ahorcarla, la joven oficial para zafarse de dicho extrangulamiento dio patada a la pierna de la chica para luego ir a las costillas y alejarla, Asami rápidamente se reincorporó con un flip flop y seguir con el combate que apenas había empezado, la chica tomo delantera y dio un jap al aire, golpeando a la guardia de Asami y dar una patada lateral y luego dar una patada de 3 puntos alejando a Asami para luego correr hacia Asami para tomarla por las piernas y arrojarla en contra de un automóvil y comenzar a golpear en las costillas de la misma.

Regresando con Takashi, esté se encontraba recibiendo golpes por todas partes por su amigo siendo acorralado en la reja, esté aprovechó un segundo para ir a su pierna izquierda y con su propio hombro esté derribará a Morita, cayendo encima del mismo así para golpearle, mientras esté se defendía cómo podía, esté dio un giro para llevar a Takashi ahora al suelo para hacer lo mismo que Takashi solo que sin abstenerse, hasta que sonó la campana dando fin al primer raun, esté lleno de furia tomo el atrevimiento de golpear a Takashi a la cara después de a ver sonado la Campa, separándoles el réferi, mientras Morita se puso aún más agresivo queriendo seguir golpeando a Takashi quien sólo se paró del suelo un poco agitado.

Rika: ¡¿Qué pasó con ese último golpe?!

Mientras Takashi era atendido por Shizuka, Morita lo miraba con cara asesina.

Rika: Déjalo ir Takashi. En este momento él no es tu amigo.

Takashi: Si…me abro y me cubro.

Rika: No bajes la guardia.

Morita: ¡Takashi!...¡Ni se te ocurra rendirte!

Dijo esté mientras se posicionaba para pelear, así tocando el timbre y dando comienzo al otro raun, Takashi rápidamente dio una patada, pero fue detenida por la espinilla de Morita chocando así con la de Takashi quién comenzó a dolerle un poco, al fallar eso Takashi dio un giro para golpearle a la cara de Takashi con su patada de gancho, quién Morita duras penas pudo cubrir, Morita aprovecho y dio una patada a la contra guardia de Takashi quién recibió de lleno la patada quitándole un poco el aire, sin cesar Morita accionó una ejecución de golpes Gap, Cros y gancho, Takashi desesperadamente se intentaba cubrir los golpes que podía lograr esquivar, Morita aprovecho y dio una patada al muslo interno izquierdo de Takashi para luego dar otro en su mismo muslo así torturando la pierna de Takashi, así ejecutando la misma técnica, pero antes de que este diera una patada al muslo interno dio una patada lateral a Morita desequilibrándolo para luego dar otra patada de Gancho así pegándole en la cara sacándolo de su pensar y luego dar un pusqui en su pecho, Takashi no obstante se apresuró para darle un rodillazo en el aire para comenzar a darle una serie de golpes con toda su velocidad y su fuerza, luego de ello este derribo a Morita siendo que Takashi esquivo un gancho izquierdo de Morita, tomándolo del torso trasero para levantarlo y anotarlo contra el suelo y dar golpes instantáneos a la espalda y cara de Morita quien se cubría de dichos golpes.

Regresando con Asami, está era apaleada por la mujer ya que le pegaba a las cosillas con una fuerza semejante a la de un hombre, para poder evitar esto Asami posicionó sus piernas para que hacer una llave de triángulo, pero al hacer esto fue una terrible mala idea ya que la mujer fácilmente cargo a Asami y la azotó contra el cofre del coche dos veces para si zafarse de la llave y luego tomar las piernas de Asami y jalarla hacia dicha mujer para que Asami callera al suelo, la mujer rápidamente patio las costillas de Asami para luego tomarla de su abrigo y levantarla a la altura de su pecho queriendo romper su columna con un rodillazo pero está se soltó antes para evitar eso, pero cayó al suelo de igual manera, cediendo tiempo a que se volviese a levantar Asami, la mujer rápidamente dio golpes con sus puños siendo esquivados por Asami recibiendo uno que otro, evitando una patada a la cara y logró detener una patada a sus costillas, aprovechando esto hizo que la mujer perdiera el equilibrio y la derribo con una sola pierna, Asami aprovecho y pago con la misma manera que lo hizo la mujer recibiendo patadas a las costillas y a las piernas, la mujer con su pie aún libre dio una patada a la cara de Asami para luego levantarse y pelear contra Asami, quien le dio un golpe a la mujer tan fuerte que le dejo con un pómulo morado, cabreando a está misma, siendo así, está dio golpes más certeros y fuertes recibiendo un golpe en el pómulo, parte de la frente izquierda y su labio fue partido, con una patada al estómago Asami cayó por lo que parecía unas escaleras que daban rumbo a un parque, dejando así a Asami en el suelo, mientras Asami intentaba levantarse y recuperarse la mujer tranquilamente bajo por las escaleras y tomo de los cabellos a Asami y sin misericordia comenzó a azotar su cabeza contra el suelo, para luego estrangularla con una llave de mata leones, pero en un momento inesperado recibió una patada a la cara tan fuerte que hizo que soltara a Asami y cayera al suelo con un labio partido, la causante de ello fue Saeko quien llegó en un momento oportuno para ayudar a su amiga, la mujer vio a su nuevo oponente y reconoció a Saeko.

¿?: Tu eres la hija del maestro Busujima, el legendario samurái asesino de demonios.

Saeko: El único demonio aquí eres tú, alemana de mierda.

¿?: Reconociste mi acento.

Saeko: Claro que si bastarda.

Comentó la peli morada en idioma alemán, la mujer dio una sonrisa y comenzó el combate, siendo esta la primera en atacar, Saeko con perseverancia y tranquilidad evitaba los ataques, pero antes de que está soltara un golpe recibió de lleno una patada de 3 puntos al estómago quitándole su posición anterior, y decidió dar una patada de gancho, pero Saeko la esquivo y se posicionó en otro punto para golpearle con dos puñetazos, una patada al estómago, una patada de gancho y por último giro dos veces para tomar impulso y dar una patada a la mujer tan fuerte que giro una vez antes de caer al suelo.

Saeko: Quédate ahí.

¿?: Eres buena maldita mocosa. Pero No me digas que hacer maldita perra.

Comentó ahora en su lengua alemana para luego tomar impulso con uno de sus pies golpear la pierna de Saeko así tirándola al suelo, la mujer se levantó del suelo para dar un giro de frente y caer su pie sobre el estómago de Saeko quien sacó sangre de dicho golpe, con ello la mujer se encimo en Saeko y comenzó a golpearle con sus manos y rodillas, mientras Saeko solo se cubrió y cuando veía una oportunidad daba un codazo a la mujer, Saeko para evitar seguir sufriendo paso su mano izquierda en el hombro de la mujer y ahora Saeko se subió sobre la mujer para intentar estrangularla, solo que la mujer en un acto rápido azotó a Saeko contra el suelo ya que cayó está de espaldas de un jalón, así dejando a Saeko un poco lastimada de su espalda, con ello la mujer se levantó y dejó que Saeko se levantará para seguir la pelea ya que estaba cansada de pelear en el suelo, siendo así, Saeko la que tomó la ventaja ya que su velocidad le ayudaba más a esquivar los golpes y a que está proporcionará los mismos golpes, la mujer en un descuido recibió un golpe tan fuerte sacó sangre de la nariz y fue quebrado uno de sus dientes, así Saeko logrando el enojo máximo de la mujer quien no se contuvo en golpear la linda cara de Saeko, quien recibió golpes de a montones siendo está dañada en sin ojo izquierdo un pequeño llegué, su pómulo derecho hinchado, y parte de su labio derecho partido, dejando a Saeko un poco atontada, recibió un golpe a la cara dejándola aun más desconcertada para luego recibir un rodillazo a su cara sacándole saliva y sangre así cayendo Saeko, la peli morada veía como la mujer se alejaba en dirección a Asami y está con esfuerzos se levantaba, Saeko al ver esto recordó a Takashi quien había mencionado que los protegería sin importar que, por lo tanto Saeko gruñó de rabia y se levanto, llamando de nuevo la atención de la mujer, quien miro a una Saeko enojada y preparada para ir a por ella, Saeko aceleró su paso y corrió hacia la mujer quien supo que la derribaría en cuanto estuviera ahí, por lo tanto intento quitarse, pero fue detenida por Asami quien tomó su pie y no dejo que se moviera, así Saeko tomó impulso y con ambos pies dio una patada al pecho de la mujer quien fue lanzada a otras escaleras que estaban atrás suyo y cayó por dicha estructura, la joven peli morada evidentemente tras hacer ese movimiento cayó al suelo donde se quedó por un momento para tomar aire y mirar a Asami quien le dio una sonrisa y una señal de agradecimiento, así Saeko solo suspiro de alivio.

Regresando al ring, ambos chicos estaban en punta de Piqué y estaban absolutamente cansados y agobiados, evidentemente nadie quería perder por lo tanto no cedían la batalla, Tsunoda por su parte solo miraba con una sínica sonrisa la pelea, a lado suyo Saya quien no podía ver la pelea ya que su corazón era destrozado, el cuarto y penúltimo raun terminó y Takashi estaba con un pómulo y una ceja abierta, al igual que Morita, quien miraba con más furia a Takashi.

Saya: ¡Para está locura!

Tsunoda: Yo no puedo hacer nada. La decisión de estar ahí es de ellos. Ahora sólo cállate y disfruta la función…por qué…acabaré con el ganador de esa pelea.

Canción de fondo.

Starset-die forma you.

Saya quedó furiosa y frunció el seño ante ese último comentario de Tsunoda, quien sólo sonrió ante eso, mientras en la batalla Takashi era víctima de múltiples golpes y estaba siendo acorralado por la reja, para intentar escapar de dichos golpes empujo a Morita y dio un croos, pero Morita esquivo dicho golpe y dio un gancho a sus costillas que se encontraban en mal estado, Takashi no soporto el golpe y se retorció de dolor, siendo otra vez castigado por golpes, cubriendo sus costillas, Takashi dio una patada a Morita en sus costillas, pero fue atrapada por el mismo y como consecuencia de ello tiro a Takashi golpeando su única pierna base así cayendo el mismo, Morita no se abstuvo y comenzó a golpear sus costillas, Morita gritaba de dolor, Saya en ese momento miro a su novio y no pudo evitar llorar y gritar que pararán.

Saya: ¡Ya basta!

El joven castaño para dejar que le diesen más golpes paro la mano de Morita y con ambos pies cargo a Morita por el abdomen y lo tiro al suelo para así someterlo a una llave de palanca, pero Morita quitó dicha llave ya que esté giro sus pies hacia su cabeza para así liberarse y posicionarse de encima de su amigo, para así golpear a Takashi quien se cubría, para evitar que Morita le hiciera una llave de triángulo Takashi esté hizo que perdiera el equilibrio su amigo aprovechando Takashi para así voltear la situación y hacerle una Kimura a su brazo izquierdo, todos gritaban y se emocionaban por el combate, Morita daba codazos al pómulo de Takay quien intentaba resistirlos, a su vez hacia presión a la llave provocando que Morita gritase, segundo faltaban para que el raund terminará, Morita aferrado seguía golpeando, enojando a esté así culminando el raund dislocado el brazo de Morita quien grito de dolor, Takashi supo eso y se quedó un momento con su amigo para levantarlo pero este en furia arremetió contra Takashi azotando contra la reja su cuerpo, pero fue detenido por el referí, Takashi por su parte solo miro a Morita con preocupación, Tsunoda por otro lado sonrió aún más, Saya por su parte comenzó a llorar ya que la escena era tan devastadora para ella y le hizo recordar a cuando Tsunoda dislocó el hombro de Takashi, mientras en el cuadrilátero solo veía con preocupación a Takashi a su amigo quien lloraba pocas lagrimas mientras se tomaba su hombro, pero giro su atención al público quienes le daban porras, por lo tanto este se paró y cambio su guardia, para pelear, así comenzando el último raund, Takashi no podía creer la imprudencia de su amigo e intento hablar con el.

Takashi: ¡¿Qué hacer Morita, te has vuelto loco?!

Morita: ¡Cierra la boca!

Takashi: ¡Se acabó! ¡Ríndete!

Tras la petición de Takashi Morita se lanzó en contra de Takashi, pero este lo esquivaba con facilidad e intentaba no golpear a Morita, pero este no se detuvo y golpeaba al rostro de Takashi, sin más opción este comenzó a atacar a su amigo sin compasión, llevándolo a la reja y darle golpes. Mientras esto ocurría en el hospital Girando entraba en estado crítico y parecía que estuviese apuntó de tener un paro cardíaco. Takashi sabían que debía noquear a Morita para ganar por lo tanto esté derribo a Morita para tomarle del cuello y hacer una mata leones, así estuvieron unos momentos Morita resistiendo y evitar hacer la sumisión, mientras Takashi solo intentaba no llorar y le imploraba a Morita rendirse, mientras esté con su vista borrosa miraba la entrada y en ella Shizune entró corriendo a ver a Morita y está solo grito. Mientras la canción llegamos al minuto 2:30.

Shizune: ¡Te amo! ¡Morita!

Takashi: Está bien…Morita…está bien…Todo estará bien.

Dijo esté mientras quitaba fuerza a Morita, apuntó de liberarlo, mientras su amigo solo comenzó a llorar y recordó esos momentos tan bellos que tuvo con sus amigos, por lo tanto, antes de que fuese liberado por completo dio la señal de sumisión, así declarando la pelea ganada por parte de Takashi al mismo tiempo que los doctores pudieron evitar perder a Hirano quien comenzó a estabilizarse.

Fin de la canción.

Flispse Somenday.

Al terminar la pelea Takashi a brazo a Morita y ambos se levantaron abrazados. Mientras Shizune entraba rápidamente a la arena para abrazar a sus amigos y llorar junto a Morita.

Morita: Lo siento…lo siento…amor…

Shizune: Tranquilo amor…todo está bien.

Takashi: Vámonos.

Dijo esté mientras le daba una toalla a Morita y salían del ring junto con Rika y Shizuka.

Afuera del ring Saeko ayudaba a Asami a levantarse para ir a por Saya.

Asami: Pegaba duro esa hija de perra.

Saeko: Si.

Dijo esta mientras miraba el lugar donde dejaron a la mujer, pero sorprendentemente ya no se encontraba ahí, Saeko miro a su alrededor y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la mujer apareció y tacleo a Asami y a Saeko para caer por las escaleras las tres mujeres, quienes llegaron al suelo lastimadas, pero por suerte no se pegaron en la cabeza, pero si llegaron unos golpes y raspones.

En el camerino de Tsunoda este se ponía sus guantes tranquilamente y miraba a Saya quien sólo tenía una mirada sínica hacia esté.

Tsunoda: ¿Por qué sonríes?

Saya: Te darán una paliza.

Tsunoda: ¿Eso crees?

Saya: Es un hecho.

Tsunoda: Mira pequeña idiota. Yo aquí soy el campeón, si tu novio quiere tumbarme tendrá que ser el mejor, y si quiere ser el mejor tiene que ganarle al mejor. Cuando lo derrote haré que todo el mundo lo vea como el perdedor que es y al final se quedará solo y luego…acabaré con su sufrimiento, cuando no tenga nada que perder.

Saya: En ese caso te diré una cosa Tsunoda, Takashi no pelea por un campeonato pelea, por algo mucho más grande que tus aires de grandeza, lo que tienes al final te será destruido por ti mismo.

Ante ello Tsunoda le dio una cachetada a Saya quien sólo se sorprendió ante tal acto, en ese momento Primo compañero de Asami llegó y apunto a Tsunoda, esté observo que todos sus guardias estaban noqueados, por lo tanto, no tuvo más opción que arrodillarse y ser arrestado.

Primo: Hola, ¿tú debes ser saya?

Saya: ¿Quién pregunta?

Primo: Soy Primo, amigo de Asami y conocido de tu novio.

Saya: ¿Conoces a Takashi?

Primo: Si. Ten, llamale.

Primo enseguida le entrego un teléfono a Saya y esta rápidamente llamo a Takashi, quien contesto a punto de llegar al corredor.

Takashi: ¿Hola?

Saya: Takashi, soy yo amor.

Takashi: Saya...me alegro que estés bien. ¿Dónde estás?

Saya: En un camerino, un hombre me acaba de salvar.

Takashi: Es primo. Gracias a dios...Saya...te amo...

Saya: Yo también... te veo en la salida del estacionamiento.

Takashi: Si, enseguida iré para allá.

Dijo este colgando su teléfono y comenzar a correr, seguido por Morita y shizune, Rika y Shizuka fueron por sus pertenencias y a buscar a Saeko, mientras Tsunoda fue llevado junto con Saya.

Primo: Lo llevare a mi auto para resguardarlo, por lo mientras llama a la policía.

Tsunoda: ¿De qué se me va acusar?

Saya: ¿Tu de que crees? Secuestro maldito idiota.

Tsunoda: Claro que no, ya que en ningún momento te amarré y no te mantuve cautiva. De hecho, estaba abierta la puerta.

Primo: Eso veremos en la corte, camina idiota.

Dijo este arrastrando a Tsunoda, el recorrido hacia la salida.

Con Saeko, esta apenas se estaba recuperando de la caída, en ese momento la mujer llego por la espalda de Saeko y la tomo por el cuello para hacerle un mata leones, Saeko se le iban las fuerzas y ya no podía respirar, está apunto de dormir la mujer recibió dos tranquilizantes y dos hombres la sometieron rápidamente, Saeko con sus últimas energías miraba a una figura que no se podia ver ya que luces de automóviles tapaban su rostro, siendo asi que esta quedo dormida.

Volviendo nuevamente con Takashi y saya, estos recorrian los pasillos a paso rapido, sin embargo fue como caminar dos kilómetros por parte de saya y Takashi, quienes estaban impacientes, llegando al fin al estacionamiento Takashi se dirigió al automóvil de Primo donde enfrente suyo había otra salida, donde salió Saya, al verla Takashi sintió esa sensación de victoria que sentía al ganar una pela, siendo que estos se abrazaron con fuerza, Saya derramo unas pocas lágrimas al abrazar a su amado, mientras Tsunoda apenas salía de dicho lugar, en ese momento se paró en seco y miro a Primo.

Primo: ¿Por qué paras?

Tsunoda: Para hacer esto.

Dijo este al momento de saltar y hacer que sus esposas que estaban atrás pasaran enfrente y este le diera un cabezazo a Primo noqueándolo enseguida, con ello este tomo las llaves y se liberó. Tras eso miro a los enamorados abrazándose, este aprovecho y corrió hacia ellos sin que se dieran cuenta, Takashi en ese momento miro a Tsunoda que venía hacia ellos, por lo tanto, Takashi en un movimiento rápido solto a Saya y se puso de espaldas para recibir el golpe, Tsunoda golpeo rápidamente a Takashi tomándolo del cuello y dándole puñetazos con su mano derecha hacia el ojo de Takashi en la misma dirección, este para evitar que le siguiera golpeado se giró y puso resistencia para algunos rodillazos que estaban siendo proporcionados por el chico mal humorado, Takashi se zafo y dio una serie de golpes y patadas a la cara y el estómago de Tsunoda quien antes de le diera otro golpe se dirigió hacia la espalda de Takashi para cargarlo y tirarlo sobre el suelo boca arriba, Saya por su parte gritaba por ayuda, siendo escuchada por unas personas quienes de lugar de ayudar separarlos, comenzaron a rodearlos para mirar la pelea, siendo que Takashi recibía golpes hacia la cabeza, este rápidamente le dio codazos a Tsunoda y se liberó de este, con ello este se levantó y miro a Tsunoda, en ese momento los nuevos espectadores prendieron luces de automóviles para ver mejor la pelea, en ese instante, todas las demás personas escucharon que había una pelea entre Tsunoda y Takashi por lo tanto salieron corriendo del almacén para ver dicho acto. Tsunoda estaba sonriente y miraba a Takashi, quien mantenía su guardia.

Tsunoda: Llego el momento de la verdad. ¡Esta noche acabare contigo!

Continuara...

 **¡Hola amigos! ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien, ha pasado tiempo, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de Hoy que se puede considerar el penúltimo capítulo de la primera temporada, espero a ver sido bastante grafico en las escenas de pelas, ¿Qué les ha parecido este nuevo descubrimiento de que Gamboa es el tío de Takashi? ¿Qué les ha parecido la pelea de Saeko y Asami contra la mujer alemana? comenten y síganme en esta historia que apenas continua. Gracias y nos vemos en la siguiente.**

 **Att: Rick2017.**


End file.
